Once Upon A Time In Port Charles
by Mirage Rules
Summary: AH/AU/AR though I don't think there is much of a difference between the three. This is a ensemble story, but focuses heavily on Jason and Elizabeth. Also Emily/OC and Johnny/Georgie Rated PG to NC-17. Includes Action, drama, suspense, romance and smut.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't worked on this story for so long that I couldn't edit any of the chapters, so I had to delete everything and re-post. The chapter is the same taking place after the NOP where Jason and Elizabeth slept together. I've done some major editing and rewriting to the story and chapters. I hope you enjoy it.

**CHAPTER 1**

**"****Hope and fear are inseparable**." **Francois De La Rochefoucauld**

Jason opened his eyes and looked down at the beautiful woman asleep on his chest. He couldn't believe this had happened. He seemed to never catch a break in his life. Maybe he deserved it for what he did for a living. Seeing Sam and Ric hurt badly but it made him realize he wasn't in love with Sam anymore maybe he had never been. Still he cared about her and Sam's well-being. Knowing what she did would cause a lot of problems since Alexis had seen them and Ric being the bastard he was. There was no way that mess was going to end well.

The only good thing that came out of this miserable day was hearing the knock on the Penthouse door and seeing Elizabeth on the other side. She had looked despondent and he had been the only person she could turn to. It warmed his heart that she still felt she could turn to him. Sure they had gotten closer over that last year but there was still a lot of hurt and suffering that they had caused each other. So they spend the early part of the night drowning their sorrows. Elizabeth told him about catching Lucky and Maxi together and he told her about Sam and Ric. Talking helped ease the pain of betrayal. He hadn't been sure who kissed who first but the next thing he knew he has sitting on the couch and Elizabeth was straddling him kissing passionately as he pulled her shirt over her head. They had made love on the couch, against the wall on the stairs and finally in Brenda's pink bedroom. Looking down at the slowly stirring naked Elizabeth he realized how perfect she was. Jason was stirred from his thoughts as he looked down and saw Elizabeth's sapphire eyes looking up at him.

"Hi." Jason said not knowing what to expect for her

"Hey." she said and then there was an uneasy silence that lasted a few seconds but to them seemed to last minutes. "What time is it?"

"6:15 Am." said Jason as he thought about the nights activities. Elizabeth had come to the Penthouse at close to 9pm. They had talked and drank for almost an hour and had made love for hours until they had drifted off to sleep around 1am. Jason saw the look of surprise on Elizabeth's face as she got out of bed looking for her cloths. "Your cloths are downstairs by the couch remember." he said smiling as it seemed Elizabeth's naked body turned red as she remembered. Elizabeth quickly left the room. Jason followed after he grabbed a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt.

Downstairs Elizabeth found her cloths and began to put them on as she thought about the night before.

Flashback

She had been talking on the couch and then she kissed him. She wanted him if she was honest to herself she had wanted him for over seven years. Pushing him back on the couch she straddled him. As she kissed him and their toughs dueled for supremacy her hands were pulling up his shirt so she could feel his taut stomach and perfectly chiseled chest. She felt his hands coming through her hair and then down her back and pulling off her shirt and camisole. When his hands were roaming her bare back it sent chills down her spine. She had dreamed of this day for so long. His hands then went to her breasts. Jason cupped each on gently and squeezed forcing Elizabeth to arch her back so he could get better access. He took time on each one teasing her. Gently squeezing, licking and biting her erect nipples Elizabeth's body couldn't take anymore and she came with her head rolling back a calling out Jason's name. She fell down on Jason's chest with her head lying on his left shoulder with his hands wrapped around her. She had never cum like that before. Jason had worshiped her body. No one had taken the time before. Then she felt it his erection through his jeans. Elizabeth couldn't wait anymore she had to have him inside her now. Quickly pulling down Jason's jeans and boxers, she needed to see it. His cock was huge, much larger than any of the other men she'd been with. As she pulled down her pants she looked into Jason's eyes that were filled with lust and desire. Removing her pants and then her red silk panties she again straddled Jason raising herself above him and slowly impaling herself on him. It was a tight fit and it took her time to adjust to his length and girth. Jason was letting her take control and she did. Taking things slowly Elizabeth lifted herself up and down nearly unsheathing herself from him before dropping back down. Their slow intense love making when on for minutes each never taking their eyes off each other and kissing each other along the way while Jason molded his hands to her breasts. Eventually they both needed release and picked up the pass with Jason's hands moving to her hips and guiding her faster and faster as she arched her back and threw and head back as she came again and felt herself milking Jason dry.

Collapsing on Jason neither of them moved as they each caught their breath and realized what happened. Looking up at Jason Elizabeth thought she saw something besides pain and hurt behind those deep blue eyes. Was it longing or love? No Jason didn't love her, this was just one night two friends were comforting each other. And to be honest she wasn't complaining this had been the best sex of her life and they had only done it once and wanted to do it again. She could tell Jason wanted to do it again as she felt him hardening inside her. The next thing she knew she was on the floor by the fire place with her back to the floor. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around him as he started thrusting in her and she arched her hips to meet each on. This time the love making didn't last long as the pass quickened until they both gained release. They laid by the warm fire resting until they grew uncomfortable and Jason took got up picking her up along the way and carried her to the pink bedroom that used to belong to Brenda. Elizabeth was glad Jason didn't take her to his bedroom. She couldn't sleep in the same bed that Sam slept with Jason in. They both intended to sleep but things got out of hand as they laid down with her back to him and she snuggled back against him. As she did she felt his growing arousal which led to Jason reaching around one of his hands to play with her clit has he sheathed himself inside her for a third time. This time it was slow and sensual as Elizabeth leaned back into him. His head was on her shoulder kissing her cheek and biting her left ear. Elizabeth couldn't take much more of Jason's left hand stroking her clit, his right hand fondling her breasts and his biting of her ear until she came for a fourth time. The two calmed snuggling into each other they faded into a blissful sleep.

End Flashback

She couldn't believe what had happened. She didn't know why she came to Jason. Things were better between them but there was also still a lot of hurt. The only reason she could think of was simply he was Jason. The man who was always there when she needed him. They had talked about their so called relationships and the betrayal. The next thing she knew she had jumped Jason kissing him like her life depended on it. She had always wondered and even dreamed some nights what Jason would be like in bed. Jason showed her reality is way better than a dream. She had never experienced anything like if with Lucky, Zander, or Ric. In fact the three had paled on comparison to Jason. Hearing Jason coming down the stairs she turned looking up at him and froze. Seeing Jason's strong well toned athletic body in just a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt turned her on which caused her face to blush.

"You're leaving?" Jason asked realizing he didn't want her to.

"Yes. I'm going to need to pick Cameron up from Audrey's and then I have to try and figure out this Lucky mess."

"Please tell me you aren't going to forgive him." Jason said trying his best to hide his anger as he put on his jeans.

"I don't know. He's addicted to drugs and sleeping with his boss's daughter. He needs help." Elizabeth said not know why Jason was getting angry.

"Elizabeth let me help you." he said as she grabbed her purse.

"Jason listen last night was a mistake I don't regret. We were both hurting and were drinking. We comforted each other in our time of need. Let's not make more of this than it is." Elizabeth said seeing the hurt in Jason's eyes. Jason was in love with Sam and didn't need to be obligated to her and her failed marriage. Part of her wished Jason would love her like he had loved Robin, Courtney and Sam. She was never first to him and that always hurt. As she reached for the doorknob Jason grabbed her arm spun her around, pushing her against the door and crashing his lips against hers. His hands went into in her silky smooth hair. Their tongues dueled as Elizabeth dropped her purse and wrapped one of her hands around Jason's waist and the other around his head to pull him closer. The kiss lasted minutes until they had to pull apart to catch their breaths.

"I don't want you to leave. I care about you and want you to stay." Jason pulling back and walking to the middle of the leaving room as he saw what looked like disappointment in her eyes.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" she asked. Elizabeth was getting upset with Jason.

"Elizabeth you know me. I am not great with words. I care about you a great deal."

"But you love Sam. So what do you want me as your woman on the side?" Elizabeth said with a raised voice now getting frustrated with Jason.

"I don't love Sam. I haven't for a long time if I ever have. Elizabeth let me ask you do you love Lucky?" Jason asked looking into Elizabeth's alluring eyes. It took her a moment to answer.

"...No" She said quietly.

"Then why do you always go to him. Put him first above yourself and Cameron."

"I don't put Lucky ahead of myself or my child." She said in denial.

"Yes you do. Otherwise Lucky wouldn't be living with you and Cameron would be with you and not at your grandmother's house. Listen Elizabeth you to take a chance with me...with us."

"You want to know why I always turn to Lucky is because he's always there. He was there for me in my darkest time. Unlike you who comes and go from my life he is my one constant."

"So you owe him. You don't owe him anything. Lucky's a user and an abuser with a god complex, which isn't that surprising considering who his father is. You can't be that naive." Jason accused her not meaning to get upset.

"HOW DARE YOU! What about my blind faith in you and what it cost me. Am I stupid to believe you are a great man no matter what you do for a living? And what about you who put everybody else before me, before us." She stopped as Jason turned away looking at the pictures on the mantle about the fire place. "I can't do this." Elizabeth said going to get her purse and leave. She opened the door and was about to leave when Jason whispered something that made her stop cold.

"I...Love..you." Jason said as his hope left him and water began to well up in his eyes. He heard the door close and the tears slowly began to flow as he realized there was no hope for a man like him. A killer like him didn't deserve a woman like Elizabeth. The he felt it. Gentle hands first on his arm then on his face as soft hands slowly wiped the tears away and he saw Elizabeth starring up at him with sadness and hope in her eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I Love you Elizabeth. I love you more than I've love anyone or anything else in my worthless life. I know I've had feelings for you when I first saw you with Lucky and I knew I loved you when you took care of me in your studio that winter. I'm sorry I couldn't and didn't say it to you before. I was and am emotionally stunted. What I feel for you is different than any other woman I've been with. It scares me to the core to love someone so much. With Carly, Courtney, Sam, and Robin I did love them partially but not completely. When you left this penthouse it broke me, I was lost. I gave up hope which led me down the path I am on now. Putting everything ahead of what I want and need. I've always hoped for and dreamed of a live with you. I know I don't dream but sometimes I do and when I do it's about you. I'm also terrified of a live with you. If I hurt you or my live ever hurt you I don't think I'd survive it. I know you don't love me but..." Elizabeth stopped him with two a finger over his mouth and pushed him back on the couch and kneeling in front of him. Elizabeth had tears falling from her eyes as she listened to Jason pour his heart out to her. What she felt as he poured his heart out was pure happiness. Jason loved her he loves her. She wanted to scream that from the room top of the building for the whole world to hear. First she had to clear things up with Jason, the man she loves.

"Jason stop rambling." She said smiling and kissed his had as it gently came to rest on her left cheek. She leaned into it and began to talk. "First let me say how happy I am to hear you say those three words to me. I've wanted to hear those words since I took care of you at my studio. And I've had a crush on you since Emily first introduced me to her gorgeous big brother."

"You've liked me since then?" Jason asked not believing it but knowing she's telling the truth.

"Yes I've liked you for almost my entire time in Port Charles. Like you after your accident after my rape I was broken and Lucky put me back to together. Though I wasn't complete, there were still pieces missing. Then Lucky died and I thought my life was over until one fateful night at Jake's I was saved by an extremely good looking angle who taught me how to live and love again. You weren't the only one who was scared. Just being near you I felt things I never felt before. Plus I didn't think there was anyway a man like you could love a girl like me.

"I never thought of you as a child."

"You acted that way and it confused me. Then you left why because you were afraid you and the life you chose would hurt me. Lucky coming was a shock to us all. Everyone turned to me to fix him. You were right I help out of obligation. I owed him for helping me so I was supposed to help him. Even if I was to help him I shouldn't have had to do it alone. His family and friends left to me to fix him. I was just a teenager who was still trying to fix herself. How could she fix anyone else? Without real help this led Lucky to who he is now. A controlling, abusive, and angry man who's still lost. When you asked me to come with you I wanted to but I was confused by myself. Part of me thought I should go with you and the other thought I owed it to him to stay and help. Then there was you giving me mixed signals. One moment telling me you cared about me more than a friend and then telling me once we left I didn't have to stay with you. I thought you didn't really want me so I stayed and played it safe."

"I'm sorry for that. Like I said before I've never felt at the time what I felt for you. That's why I said you were more than a friend. I didn't realize that is what real love felt like. When you walked away it hurt you choosing Lucky over me. I thought you didn't want me." Jason said pulling Elizabeth on to the couch and sitting her back against the armrest and her legs draped over his legs.

"We were really two screwed up people back then. When you came back and walked into Kelly's I lit up immediately. It was like the world was brighter place all of the sudden. I wanted to try and you kept pushing me away. Then after I moved in with you I thought we were in a good place and working towards a future together. Jason why didn't you tell me about Sonny faking his death?" Elizabeth asked thinking she already knew the answer.

"Sonny asked me not to and I didn't want you to be touched by my life. I never have and I still don't."

"Carly knew." Jason heard the bitterness in her voice.

"You know Carly, she's" Elizabeth cut him off.

"Jason things aren't going to work if we don't come to an understanding. First thing Jason you are perhaps my best friend. I trust you with my son and my life, but my heart is a different matter. I have a few questions and they should be simple to answer."

"All right what do you want to know?" Jason answered conscious that what he said would determine whether they had a future together.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes Elizabeth I trust you."

"Did you trust me then?"

"Yes."

"All right then why didn't you tell me what was going on? You didn't have to tell me everything. All you had to say was that Sonny was alive and I would have understood. I would have lied for you and I have. Then you abandon me to be alone in this penthouse worry about you. Thinking that you were hurt or even dead. You looked after everyone else. Sonny, Brenda, Carly, Michael, hell even Courtney ranked higher on your list than me. If this is going to work between us and I want it to. So can you put Cam and I first? And I don't mean your business. I know what you do and I know there are things I can't know, but if it directly affects Cam or me I deserve to know. What I meant was can you put us ahead of another one of Sonny's failed relationships or Carly and her endless messes she creates for herself. Because if you can't then we should just walk away from each other now."

"I promise I will. I'm sorry for not telling you. I trust you now and trusted you then. As for why I stayed away there were many reasons why. One I don't want you to be touched by my life. I was also don't like when you see that side of me. I know I block everything out and focusing on my job, becoming cold and distant. Now I need to ask" Elizabeth cut him off by pulling of on his lap still sittings sideways on the couch with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I know what you're going to ask. First I've been in danger almost right when I stepped into Port Charles. First there was there was my rape that had nothing to do with your life. Then I hooked up with the Spencer family and the trouble they cause themselves and their feud with the Cassidines. None of that had anything to do with you. Then there was Ric and Zander. So you see my life had and has nothing put danger in it. So if my child and I are going to be in danger I want to be with the one man in the world I know who can keep us safe. I know you don't believe in yourself or think you deserve to be happy. So this should be what matters to you. That is you deserve to be happy and so do I and I believe in you and your ability to love and keep our family safe."

"You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. So does all this mean you're going to take a chance on us we obviously should have taken years ago?"

"Yes. It's our time now. No more putting others before ourselves and our family. Speaking of family do you want to have children?" Elizabeth remembering that they hadn't use protection the night before. Jason had tried to stop but needed him then and now and couldn't wait.

"Children with you? Yes I would love to have family with you. I've wanted that for so long and didn't think it would ever be possible."

"Good because we might have one on the way." Elizabeth said seeing the shocked look on Jason's face.

"WHAT!"

"Don't you remember we didn't use protection."

"Well that's because a certain someone had jumped me and bagged me not to stop." Jason said lightly kissing Elizabeth lips. This was the happiest moment in his. Sitting with his soul mate talking about their future together. He knew things weren't going to be easy for them but he didn't care. He'd deal with them as they came.

"What about you? You're the one that jumped me as were going up the stairs pushing be against the wall and giving me to orgasms. You couldn't wait until we had gotten to the bed room. We had just done it two times on the couch and floor."

"What can I say you have that effect on me?"

"I can tell." she said feeling the hardening of his cock and feeling her own wetness. Elizabeth shook it off focusing on what they needed to do. "So what do we need to do first?"

"Well I'll call Son..." Jason said but was disturbed when they heard loud knock at the door. Elizabeth got off Jason and sat on the couch as Jason went to see who was at the door. Opening the door and seeing who it was he thought yes I was right things weren't going to be easy but I'll deal with it because nothing was going to get in his way the family he was building with Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Samantha McCall woke up not sure of her surroundings she couldn't remember where she was. Then she recognized the things in the room. It wasn't hers, so then where was she. When she saw the picture on the nightstand she knew. There on the nightstand was a picture of Sam and her two younger sisters Kristina and Molly and she knew where she was. She was in her mother's room and then it call came back to her. The anger and hatred at Jason and her mother, the drinking and the sex with Ric her stepfather. Looking to the other side of the bed was Ric still asleep with no sign of waking up. She slept with her step dad and one of the people Jason's enemies. Would Ric tell? No he still wanted to work things out with Alexis. She was safe and if it did get out she could tell Jason Ric took advantage of her. Sure that was a lie. She had seduced her own stepfather to hurt her mother. But Jason would believe her over Ric. First she had to get out of there.

Seeing that it was 6:45am on the alarm clock Sam got out of bed quickly went to take a shower when she got an idea. She would go over and tell Jason she couldn't stay at her mother's anymore. She would just tell Jason half truths. That was angry had her mother for ruining their great love. Then Ric came home and took advantage of her. No Ric raped after all she was drunk and couldn't think straight or defend herself and was taken advantage of. Yes that would work then she could get rid of Ric and cause as much pain to her mother as she had caused her. Thinking of Molly she quickly shook it off. She wasn't even a year old and Kristina wasn't even four years old yet. After Jason took her back and she was again living in the Penthouse she and Jason would help them. Sam quickly put her cloths back on. Her clothes were a little torn and her hair was a mess but that would work to her advantage. Getting into her car and began to drive over to Jason's. Riding the elevator up to the top floor of Harborview Towers Sam was excited to have what belonged to her back. She didn't care who she hurt as long as she got what she wanted and she wanted Jason. As the elevator doors opened she prepared herself for facing Jason. Bringing tears to her eyes she began knocking loudly on the penthouse door. As the door opened seeing Jason, Sam rushed inside and was about to talk when she saw Elizabeth and froze.

"What's she doing here?" Sam asked accusingly when she noticed Elizabeth's disheveled appearance as if she hadn't just gotten here. It looked like she'd spent the night here and had just gotten up. There was also something different about the nurse. Something she'd never seen in her before. Elizabeth looked truly happy and satisfied. Jason had cheated on her with..with a mealy-mouthed ordinary girl. "Did you cheat on me with this girl?" she asked as the anger began to grow inside her.

"Sam it's no of your business. Why are you here?" Jason asked wanting to find out what Sam wanted so he could get her out of here. Then he could work on his future with Elizabeth. He' wasn't sure why Sam was here but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"Jason I need you. Ric...Ric took advantage of me last night. He raped me." Sam said as she quickly walked up to Jason and wrapped her arms around him. Jason saw the pain in Elizabeth's eyes. He couldn't believe what Sam was doing. Jason had thought Sam had changed from who she was. Did she really change or was she just hiding and he began to wonder if he ever really knew her.

"Did you call the police?" Jason said pulling away from Sam and putting some distance between them. Also putting himself between her and Elizabeth.

"What no I didn't want anyone to see him. I came here to have my boyfriend take care of me. This doesn't concern you so leave" Sam said glaring at Elizabeth.

"First Elizabeth isn't going anywhere and second we aren't together. We haven't been for months. Now I can help if you want. I'll call the PCPD for you and they can come here. How bout I also call Alexis for you?" he asked wanting to see how far she was going to try and take this.

"No I don't need my mother all I need is you. I need your help I can't deal with what Ric did to me alone. I need you Jason. Once you make Ric pay for what Ric has done to me. Then we can be together again. Don't you want that Jason? Don't you love me?" Sam pleaded with Jason. Elizabeth sitting on the couch couldn't comprehend what she was hearing. That someone would use something as horrifying as rape to cover up her own actions. Not only that but for destroying her own mother's marriage and for murder. Elizabeth didn't hate anyone but what Sam was doing was wrong.

"ENOUGH SAM!" Jason yelled causing Sam to jump. He had heard enough and decided this was ending now. "No Sam I don't want that and no I don't love you. I can't believe your using rape as an excuse for you having sex with Ric."

"Jason he raped me."

"No, no he didn't. I was there to see you and Ric having sex."

"You...were..there?" Sam asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes I saw part of it and I know you wanted it the way the two of you were all over each other." As Sam heard what Jason said she knew her plan was blown. She also had hope Jason had come looking for her.

"You were looking for me. Does that me you want to be with me. I knew it you love me." Sam said moving toward him.

"Sam stop. I don't love you and I don't know you. And after the lie you just told and what you wanted me to do to Ric I'm not sure I ever have. I thought you'd changed Sam but I see that I was wrong. It's time for you to leave Sam."

"NO! NO! NO! You love me and I love you." Sam was beyond angry now. Jason had had enough and grabbed her arm and took her toward the door. "Wait you making me leave the love of your life. What about that whore over there. Who has obviously cheated on her husband. How the high and might have fallen." Sam said pulling out of Jason's grasp for a moment and tried to go over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth and her life is none of your concern and neither is mine." Jason said opening the door and pushing Sam out.

"I'm sure it's Lucky's business and I'll be happy to tell him for Elizabeth. I'm sure he's concerned for where his slut of a wife is."

"Sam stay out of our lives and go get a live of your own. One more thing Sam I wasn't there alone. Alexis was there also." Jason told his former girlfriend. Ignoring the shocked look on her face he closed the door and turned to see a concerned look on Elizabeth's face.

"Jason are you all right?" Elizabeth asked getting off the couch and coming to Jason.

"I'm fine." Jason said as he leaned against his desk.

"Jason it's all right to be upset the two of had a relationship over a year." Elizabeth said gently laying her hand over his.

"I'm fine really. I thought it would hurt more to finally put our relationship to an end but it doesn't. What did upset me was that she tried to do and what she called you." Jason told her moving a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh my god I forgot Lucky. Sam's going to tell Sam before I'm ready and I don't know what Lucky will do." Jason saw the concern in Elizabeth's eyes. He wrapped his arms around his love and she rested her head against his chest.

"Everything we be fine as long as we're together." Jason said leaning down and kissing the top of her head. Pulling out his phone he called John downstairs. "Mark has Sam left the building. All right tail her and if she goes to Lucky and Elizabeth's apartment stop her. No don't hurt her just keep her busy for a few hours. Also tell Doug to come up to the Penthouse. I've got an important assignment for him. Don't worry I'll be fine. Just go and call me no matter what happens." Jason hung up the phone and called a name he'd heard from Bennie. "Is this Diane Miller? This is Jason Morgan. Do I know what time it is? No." Jason said looking over to his lone clock sitting on his desk. It was 8:20am it wasn't that early. "Mrs. Miller...Diane I need your services. What for a divorce. No I'm not married, it's for a friend. I understand you don't do divorce case's. I was told you were the best. You can charge me whatever you think is acceptable. Good I need you at 122 Harbor View Drive at let's say 10am. All right we'll see you at 11am."

"Jason I don't want you to pay for my lawyer. I can take care of that myself." Elizabeth said pushing away.

"Diane is expensive but she's the best. I have more than enough money." Jason told her seeing the look of determination in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Then we can get someone else. Jason I know.." Elizabeth stopped when they heard a knock at the door.

"Jason you needed me." the brown haired guard asked as Jason opened the door.

"Doug come in. This is Elizabeth Webber. You will driving her to pick up her son and bringing them back here. Elizabeth I know we didn't get a chance to talk about this earlier but I think it would be a good idea for you to move in with me." Jason told her hoping she wouldn't get upset he was making decisions for her. He just needed to protect his family. Elizabeth walked up two him putting her hands on either side of his face and lowering his head to kiss him. Then she grabbed her purse and walked out the door with Doug following. Stopping she turned to Jason with a serious face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Don't worry we're going to talk about this later." Then she got on the elevator to go pick up her son. Jason loved that about her. She was an independent woman. She had survived so much in her short life and had come a strong stubborn woman. Who just happened to be the love of his life. Clearing his thoughts and dialing the number of an ex-marine friend overseas.

"Cody its Jason. Are you busy? Good I need your help in Port Charles. Thank you, also can you bring some men you trust. When can you get here? Wednesday the 16th. I'll see you then." Jason hung up grabbed his leather jacket and went to see Sonny. As he left for Sonny's he thought back on the year he had. Things had been strained for a long time especially when he was with his sister. Things much better but their relationship would never be the same. Too much pain had been caused between them. Jason still considered Sonny his friend, but he was done putting Sonny's problems ahead of his own.

Across the city on Spoon Island Nicolas, Emily and six month old Spencer were heading over to Lucky and Elizabeth's apartment. Both Nicolas and Emily had tried to call them but couldn't get through. Things were not going well for Elizabeth and Lucky over the last year. So Emily and Nicolas wanted to spend the day with their friends and see if they could help fix the failing relationship. As the three boarded the boat to the mainland Emily thought about how things worked out her and her prince. Things were hard for a long time from her rape to Nic cheating on her with Courtney and the strangeness of her hooking up with her brother. Their two lives were a mess for so long but things were finally working out between them. At first as they began to reconnect when Nic thought John was his and then when he found out John was his son there was this awkwardness between them and at times things were tense neither not sure what to say to each other. The past few months were much better. The two had reconnected and could talk to each other about almost anything even the dark times. They had found love lost and had found happiness. She and Nic had a son together. Sure Spencer was Courtney's but she still thought of him as her son. She hopes one day they could raise a child of hers together. That could wait for another day because she was happy and she wanted that happiness for her friends. Coming to Lucky and Elizabeth's apartment they didn't notice Sam pulling up two blocks down the street or the car that was following Sam pull up a block behind her and making a phone call.

"Boss it's Mark. Sam's pulled up two blocks from Lucky and Elizabeth's apartment."

"What's she doing?" Jason asked as he pulled up to Sonny's home.

"She's waiting. Your Nicolas Cassidine and your sister have just pulled up and have gotten out of the car. It looks like Sam doesn't want to be seen by them and is waiting for them to leave." Mark said looking through a pair of small binoculars.

"All right keep watching her." Jason said sitting on his bike.

"What do you want me to do if she gets out and tries to talk to her?" asking his boss what level of force to use.

"Do you have chloroform in the car?"

"Yes."

"All right if she gets out of the car use the chloroform to knock her out and leave her in her car. That will buy Elizabeth and I time to get things settled. Also keep an eye on apartment."

"You got it Jason." Mark said hanging up the phone and going back to watching Sam and the apartment.

Back at the apartment Emily and Nicolas didn't understand why no one was coming to the door. It was almost 9am both Luck and Elizabeth should have been up by now. They both had the day off so they should be home. As the two were about to leave with Spencer they heard a noise and cursing from inside the apartment. The two turned as the door opened seeing a very angry Lucky.

"WHAT!" he said yelling before he realized who was at the door. When he did see he tried to calm down. "Emily, Nicolas what's going on?" he asked wanting the two to leave.

"We tried to call you and Elizabeth to see if you wanted to spend the day together since we all have the day off. Is everything ok Lucky because you don't look good? Is Elizabeth here?" Nicolas asked seeing how badly his brother was out of it. His eyes were bloodshot and glazed over. Plus he was having a hard time standing still. If he didn't know better he'd thing his brother was high. He saw the look in Emily's eyes and could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Everything's fine brother Elizabeth spent the night at her grandmother's house with her son and I didn't get home until late." he said lying through his teeth. He needed them to leave before Maxi woke up.

"Are you sure Lucky. How about I call Audrey's house and then you, Elizabeth, Cameron, Nicolas, Spencer, and I can all go out for breakfast." Emily said taking out her phone.

"I can't I'm busy."

"I thought you had the day off. Are you sure you're all right Lucky." asked a very concerned Nicolas who knew something was wrong.

"Mac asked me to come in.." Lucky stopped when he heard a noise coming from the bedroom and hoped his brother and Emily didn't hear it. "Listen I have to go I'll call you later." he said about to shut the door.

"Lucky what was that noise? I thought you said Elizabeth was at Audrey's house." Emily asked putting her hand on the door.

"I am alone would you just go I have to get ready for work." He said planning on shutting the door on them when they all hear the voice coming from the bedroom.

"Lucky...Lucky what's going on." asked a fully dressed short haired blond coming out of the bedroom. She froze when she saw the door open with Nicolas and Emily standing there.

"Maxi?" Nicolas asked. He couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. Emily on the other hand wasn't.

"Lucky what is going on and why is she here?" Emily asked not waiting for permission and walked into the apartment.

"I..I should go. I'll talk to you later Lucky." Maxi said getting out of Dodge but not before kissing Lucky on the cheek and leaving Lucky there with a shocked Emily and Nicolas.

"Your stoned Lucky and sleeping with barley over age girl. Who's the niece of your boss."

"It's not my fault. I've been under a lot of stress recently. My back still hurts and I need pain medication. The bills keep racking up and I think Elizabeth is having an affair with Patrick. Maxi seduced me she. She's been hanging around coming on to me. I slept with her once and it won't happen again." He lied yet also vowed it wouldn't happen again because he knew this would get back to Elizabeth.

"Where's Elizabeth Lucky?" Nicolas asked.

"I don't know where she is. She's either at Audrey's or with Patrick."

"All right we'll fix this. First you have a problem Lucky so you need to give me your drugs now." Emily demanded of Lucky. Lucky went into the kitchen and got pills and gave them to Emily. "Now do you have to work?" she asked seeing Lucky shaking his head no. "All right I'm going to find Elizabeth and talk to her she needs to help you. Nicolas and I are going to take Spencer home try to find Elizabeth so she can help you deal with your obvious addiction."

"I'm not addicted. I just need them to help me through the day and the pain."

"Lucky just clean yourself up. We'll be by later once we talk to Elizabeth." Nicolas told his brother as he and Emily pushed Spencer in his stroller out the door and Lucky closed the door behind him.

"Do you believe his entire story?" asked Nicolas as they walked to the car.

"Not all of it. First off where is Elizabeth she should be home helping her husband. I'll call Audrey and ask her if she's seen Elizabeth." Emily said pulling out her phone and calling Audrey. "Hello Audrey it's Emily."

"Hello Emily what can I do for you?" asked Audrey looking down at Cameron playing with his toys.

"Have you seen Elizabeth or heard from Elizabeth?"

"No. Emily is everything all right."

"Elizabeth never came home last night. Lucky just needs her help. He's addicted to drugs and needs Elizabeth. Could you have her call me if you see her?"

"I will. Thank you for letting me know Emily." Audrey said as Emily disconnected.

"Has she heard from her.?" Nicolas asked as they got into their car.

"No she hasn't heard from her. Now I'm getting worried."

"Don't worry Emily everything will work out in the end. First we need to take Spencer home then we'll work on fixing our friends marriage." Nicolas said as they drove away. Down the street Mark saw the two about to leave he got out of his car and slowly walked toward Sam's car knowing as soon as they left she'd get out. As he approached Sam who was sitting in her car not even paying attention to what was going on around her. Sam was determined to make Elizabeth pay and by telling her husband what she was doing last night it surly would. She was so focused on her hate that she never heard or saw John come up behind her as she opened the door. Mark quickly put the chloroform rag over her face and within seconds she was out cold. He quickly put her back in her car and put the seat down so it looked like she was asleep. Mark moved back to his car and drove away before anyone noticed.

At Audrey's Elizabeth had arrived with Doug after they had quickly stopped at Kelly's to get her caffeine fix of hot chocolate. She needed it for what was to come as she got out of the suv with Doug waiting by the vehicle. As she approached the door it opened and Audrey was standing there with concern on her face.

"Is everything all right dear?" Audrey asked as Elizabeth entered her home. As she closed the door she saw Doug and the suv.

"Everything's fine Grams. I'm just here to pick up Cameron." she said seeing Cameron playing on the floor with his toys.

"Mommy." the two year old said running to his mother hugging her leg before she could bend down. Elizabeth could see how much her son missed her and knew what she was doing for Lucky hurting her son. Leaving Cameron here so she could help Lucky with his addiction that he refused to admit he had or get help for. She wasn't putting anyone before her son again.

"Who's that man outside and why did you come with him?" Audrey asked with judgmental eyes believing she knew the answer.

"He works for Jason. I'm moving in with him." Elizabeth said getting it out of the way quickly.

"What. You're abandoning your husband to move in with that thug."

"Yes. My marriage to Lucky is over. It's been over for a long time. I've just refused to see it."

"How could you abandon you Lucky the father of your child? He needs you. I got a call from Emily saying you never came home last night and Lucky is in a lot of pain and needs your help. Where were you last night? Where you with him." she asked accusingly

"I don't like your tone." Elizabeth said not answering her grandmother's question. She was getting angry and didn't want that in front of her son.

"I'll take that as a yes. How could you do that to Lucky after everything he's done for you?"

"Everything he's done for me. Don't you mean to me Grams?"

"Lucky's done nothing to you."

"What are you talking about Grams? No I'm not doing this here and not if front of my son. I'm going to get pack a bag for Cameron and then were leaving. Come on Cameron just go pick some clothes and toys for you to take." Elizabeth said as Cameron happily took her mother's hand and went upstairs leaving Audrey alone. A few minutes later the two came back downstairs. Elizabeth ignored her grandmother and went to leave.

"Don't do this Elizabeth. Don't throw away your life and your son's life for a brain damage criminal. Go apologize to Lucky for screwing up your marriage and take care of your husband." said a demanding Audrey. Elizabeth just looked back at her grandmother with shock in her eyes which turned to sadness as tears began to well up in her eyes. But she held them in her eyes she wasn't going to cry not in front of her and not after what she had said about her and Jason.

"So that is how you feel. You think I'm a failure just like the rest of the family. That's fine then you won't be seeing Cameron and me again. If you want to see us were be at Jason's. Oh and Luck the great slept with a barely eighteen year old Maxi last night. I know I saw them. So if you love Lucky so much you fix him because I'm done." Elizabeth said and then walked out getting in the SUV and heading to their new home.

Across the city at Sonny's Jason and Sonny were finishing up their business discussion after Jason spent a few minutes with Michael, Morgan and Kristina. They decided to make peace with Alcazar for now. Sonny didn't like the man or really trust him but he thought he would keep the piece for now. Lorenzo had a child with Sky and Dante. So he was focusing on his family for now. Though Jason and he both agreed they would watch him. As they were finishing up their talk Sonny could tell there was something on his friends mind.

"What's going on Jason you seem distracted."

"I have something to tell you and ask you." Jason said to Sonny knowing he won't like the part about Ric or maybe he would.

"All right Jason what do you need to tell me."

"Elizabeth and I are getting together. We're moving into together."

"What?" Sonny asked shocked. He knew Jason and Elizabeth had become friends again but this was a surprise. Last he heard was from Carly right before her trip with Jax. She told him that she talked Jason into trying to work things out with Sam. "What about Sam. I heard from Carly that you were going to try and work things out."

"Carly. Yeah Carly came over and reminded me how miserable and lonely I was. I went to find Sam but it wasn't out of love I was just alone. They next part is going to shock you. When I went to Alexis's looking for Sam I found her having Sex with Ric." Jason told Sonny who dropped his glass of water on the counter nearly breaking the glass.

"What are you sure?" Sonny asked not believing Ric would sleep with his own step daughter or Sam her stepfather.

"I'm sure and so was Alexis there as well."

"Damn that must have hurt." Sonny said with sympathy. He and Alexis have had issues but he didn't hate the woman and certainly wouldn't want that to happen to her. He would have to find time to talk to her. He was also glad Kristina was playing in the back yard.

"Yeah she looks devastated. She also looks ill. We just went our own way. I went back to the penthouse and started drinking to my sad life. A little while later Elizabeth came by which was a shock to me. Apparently Lucky's been sleeping with Maxi and she say them together in her own apartment in her own bed."

"Lucky and Mac's niece."

"Yes. Elizabeth and I drank and talked and ended up sleeping together. This morning we talked again and decided to really try."

"Aren't you two moving fast? I understand if you want to try to have a relationship but moving in together."

"I love her and we've been going slow for the past seven years."

"I can see that you've love her. You two have been connected ever since she found you in the snow if not before. I think that's why Carly hates her so much." Sonny said hearing Jason groan at the mention of Carly. "You know she's going to be a problem. She thinks she runs your life and comes first in it."

"Yes I know I'll deal with Carly when she gets back. Listen Sonny I'm going to take a step back."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to have a family Sonny. I want a chance to have one. I can still be your enforcer but you need someone to take some of my load because I can't, wait no I won't be at your beck and call 24/7 anymore." Jason told Sonny. Sonny stood there quietly thinking about what Jason said. He has taken a lot from the younger man and messed up his life on more than one occasion. He had destroyed their friendship. They were still friends but it would never go back to what it used to be. Sonny decided to be happy for his friend and try to work with him. He owned him that much.

"All right that's fine. Who would you recommend for a promotion?"

"Max. He's been here the longest and is good at his job. I think he would make a great enforcer."

"Max. I think he would work. All right I'll talk to him and if he agrees he would answer to both of us. I'll only call you for help if it's emergency or if it's important."

"Thank you Sonny. Also I'd like to buy the top two floors of the towers."

"The ninetieth and twentieth floors."

"I'm moving in Elizabeth and Cameron. I want to renovate the top floor and make it one place and have the ninth floor just for guards."

"Why don't I just sign the building over to you?" Sonny told his friend.

"You don't have to."

"Jason it's yours. I don't live there and have no interest in living there again. This way you can do what you want to the building for security. All I would ask is you keep one of the penthouses on the ninth floor for me in case of an emergency."

That's fine. I know were limited on the number of guards so I called in some help from overseas to guard the towers and my family if you don't mind." Jason knowing Sonny might not like that.

"Will I get to meet them?"

"Yes and they will answer to you and me. But their man job will be protecting my family. If you need them for an emergency that's fine."

"That's fine for now."

"Thank you Sonny for all of this. I have to go. I need to get back to the penthouse so Elizabeth and I can meet our lawyer to go over Elizabeth's divorce."

"It's nothing you deserve a family like me. I am happy for you. I make the call and you should have control the Towers by tomorrow." Sonny said as his friend left. Jason left on his bike feeling happy and filled with hope for the future.

Jason arrived at the Towers building a few minutes after Elizabeth and forty minutes before Diane was scheduled to be at the Penthouse. Before he went in to check on Cameron and his mother he got caught up with Doug and Mark. He was glad Sam wasn't hurt though he knew she would be angry when she woke up and would suspect him. Which she would be right. Mark had impressed him calling Stan after to check and make sure there were no video cameras in the area and if they were to eras him from the footage. From what Doug told him Audrey wasn't happy with her granddaughter and was barley holding the tears in as they drove back to the Penthouse. Jason understood her concern but this was her granddaughter someone she supposedly love. Entering the Penthouse it was dark and quiet. As he moved around he heard noised coming from the upstairs. Jason followed the noise until he arrived at Brenda's old room. There he found little two year old Cameron playing with his toys. Jason just watched the child had wished was his son and wanted to become his son. Cameron didn't notice him as he was too caught up in game that he hadn't noticed Jason until he looked up. He just stared at Jason for a moment then got up and ran over and hugged him which surprised him. He hadn't thought Cameron would remember him.

"Jayson." Cameron said happily as he looked up to the now bending down Jason. "Do you wanna play withs me?" The toddler asked pulling on Jason's arm.

"Ok." Jason said getting down on the floor with him and picking up a toy motorcycle. "So Cameron how was your stay with your great grandmother?" Jason asked for two reasons wanting to get to know his hopefully soon to be son and to find out a little bit about what happened between the two Webber women. Jason hadn't expected the two year old to go on and on happily about every detail about his stay with Audrey. What he did at the park, who he played with and how one of his friends Adam got a bubo on his knee. He just kept rambling on which made Jason smile knowing where he got it from. Eventually he came to when his momma came to pick him up and how momma and grandma were upset with each other. He didn't know why just that mommy told him they were moving his with Jason which made him happy. He was excited as they climbed into the biggest car he'd ever been in.

"So you don't mind living with me?"

"No yous always nice to me and mommy." said looking up at Jason with love.

"Who isn't always nice to your mom and you?" Jason asked already knowing the answer. He wasn't going to show how angry he was in front of Cameron.

"Daddy he's yells at mommy and makes her cry. I don't like to see mommy cry."

"Neither do I. What else Cameron?"

"He ignores me when it's just me and daddy. The only time he pays attention to me is when mommys around. I hate my daddy. Does that make me bad?" that question shocked him and could feel the rage building inside. He was finally going to say something but Elizabeth interrupted him.

"Oh my poor baby." Elizabeth said rushing in and hugging her son who clinged to mother. Elizabeth had come from the balcony where she had gotten some air. She never noticed that Jason had arrived and had got to check on her son. When she reached the room she was shocked to see Jason on the floor. It filled her heart with joy and she loved Jason even more in that moment if it was possible. Her son was happy and like Jason. He joy soon filled with sadness as she heard Cameron tell Jason about some of her fight with Audrey. Then telling Jason about Lucky. She couldn't believe how stupid she was putting Lucky before her own child. "No you aren't bad. You were a good little boy. Your daddy was the bad and now he's going to be getting a long time out. So you are happy to be here living with Jason?" Elizabeth asked concerned about her son and the possible toll it might have on him until she saw the big smile on his face.

"YES! Jayson's always nice to me and plays with me. Can we live heres forever?" asked an again happy two year old going back to playing with his toys.

"Yes you can. You and your mom can stay here as long as you want."

"Cans we play all together now then? Me, mommy and Jayson like a real family." That statement from her baby made the tears flow from again in Elizabeth's eyes until Jason was in front of her with his hands on her cheeks gently wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

"I think that would be great but not now Cameron. First your mommy and I have to talk to Diane and then mommy and I have to talk." Jason told him never taking his eyes off Elizabeth's eyes. They were lost in each other's eyes. The love flowing from each other soothed them taking away the building anger and sadness until they heard the knock from downstairs. Diane was here to work on the divorce.

"Cameron baby Jason and I are going to go downstairs and work on the timeout for daddy. So I need you to stay here and play with your toys. If you need us we'll be downstairs." Elizabeth said kissing her son on the cheek.

"Ok mommy." Cameron who had become lost in playing with his toys barely noticed them leaving.

Downstairs met the red headed Diane Miller. Diane wasn't happy with a few things. First being woken up so early, the second that Mr. Morgan wanted her for a divorce case. She had little experience with those types of cases. But Morgan was paying her gobs of money she just couldn't turn down. After all her clothes and shoes weren't cheap. She knew of Jason Morgan or at least the rumors. A Quartermaine who changed his name to Morgan and went to work for Sonny Corinthos an alleged mob boss. What surprised her was the petite beautiful brunette standing sitting next to the tall enforcer. The contrast difference between the two wasn't limited to their physical appearances. As they talked about the divorce and what an absolute bastard Lucky Spencer was Elizabeth did all the talking. Jason hardly said more than a word at a time. Evan when she asked him a question. Didn't know how these two came together what she did know is that they loved each other. The way the two looked at each other or the way Jason comforted her when the conversation grew too personal.

As for the case it was a walk in the park. From stealing evidence from the police and trying to set up another man to physiological abuse and some physical abuse, to endangering a minor, and sleeping with the boss's barley legal niece. Lucky Spencer was in some serious trouble and needed some serious help. She was upset with Elizabeth for staying with the man for so long. She wasn't sure why. Maybe out of some debt she felt she owed to the man or out of obligation. It wasn't her business what it was she was just glad she seemed to have finally stopped taking care of a grown man.

"All right I have enough information. This should be easily taken care of." She told the smaller woman as she got up and headed to the door.

"Do you know how long it will take you to have the papers drawn up?" Jason asked as he and Elizabeth walked Diane to the door.

"It's 12:15pm. I should be able to get them drawn up before the end of the day. Then I'll have them served to Lucky this evening. If not it will be first thing in the morning."

"If...if you can't find Lucky go to Mac at the PCPD. He'll find him for you especially if he finds out what Lucky has done." Elizabeth said biting her lip and looking down at the floor. Diane could tell she was nervous and looking at Jason he was surprised. She didn't think Elizabeth was going to go that far.

"Are you sure? It's one thing to force him to give you a divorce with this kind of information. It's another thing to do something like this. Lucky will lose his lob and a very good chance he'll go to jail."

"Yes I am done protecting him. I have paid my debt in full and I'm not obligated to him anymore. Will I be sorry it hurts the rest of the Spencer's who've been good to me yes, but I can't think of him? I need to think of what's best for Cameron and me."

"All right if that's what you want. I'll update on my progress." She said as she left as the door closed behind her leaving Jason and Elizabeth alone. Jason took Elizabeth by her hands and led her to the couch to sit them down.

"I know we need to talk and I want to but let me go check on Cameron. See if he's all right or needs anything." Elizabeth said kissing Jason lightly on the lips and then running up stairs to check on her son. Jason waited on the couch and a few minutes later Elizabeth came back down sitting beside Jason on the couch.

"Is he all right?" Jason asked

"Yes he's doing fine. Playing with his toys and off in his own world. Though he said he was hungry. I put him in bed to take a nap even though he refused to say he was tired. I told him after his nap we'd go and get something to eat together. He said he was happy you'd be coming with us. He should be asleep for a little over an hour. So what do you want to talk about first?"

"Why don't you tell me first what happened at Audrey's first than I'll tell you my news."

"All right, my Grandmother is disappointed in me. I thought she might not be happy with me but I never thought she'd take Lucky's side."

"She'd took Lucky's side? Did you tell her everything?"

"No I didn't. I didn't want to get into it there especially in front of my son. I thought she would have the decency not to either but I see I was wrong. I don't know when she became Lucky's fan and now thinks nothings his fault or responsibility. That it's my fault that he's on drugs, my marriage is falling apart and my son is essentially living with my grandmother. I'm beginning to think she's just like the rest of the family that I can do no right and if I don't do what they think I should do than I'm a failure."

"Oh Elizabeth come here baby." Jason said pulling her on to her lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and layed her head on his should as she cried.

"Jason is this my fault? Is it my fault that Lucky's ended up like this? Was I not enough for him? The Spencer's are going to hate me for what I'm doing. He saved me after I was raped and I thought living for him would be enough." Elizabeth was going to continue but was cut off as she felt Jason's lips on her mouth kissing her. Pulling back he gently kissed her closed eyes and wiping away her tears. The affect Jason had on her. She just melted in his hands and leaning into his touch.

"Baby none of this is your fault. There is only one person truly to blame and that is Lucky. You didn't force him to get addicted to drugs or sleep with Maxi. It wasn't you fault that he cheated before with you sister. It wasn't your fault he tried to frame me. He chose to do those things. He's just like his father thinking he's entitled to everything and if things fall apart it's not their fault. There is someone else to blame. The only thing that's your fault is you living for him. He controlled you to or at least tried to. Seeing as you are as stubborn as you are it's hard that must have been hard for him." Jason smirking as he said that.

"Hey." Elizabeth said jabbing him in the chest.

"It's the truth and that's one of the reasons I love you. I don't want you to live your life for me. I want you to have your own life outside of me. Yes there will be changes including guards for you and Cam. Can you accept that?"

"Yes I can. I trust you with my heart my life and my son's life. I know you will keep us safe from your life."

"Thank you for your faith him. I really don't see how you could believe in someone like me or love someone like me. Quiet I wasn't finished." Jason said putting two fingers to her lips quieting her before she had a chance to respond. "I am talking a lot today but you have that effect on me. You always ask me what I want instead of just going along with what other people want. Well do you know what I want?"

"What do you want Jason"

"I want a family with you. I love both you and Cameron. I want to marry you. I know it can't happen yet but to let you know I do. I want to adopt Cameron he's already captured my heart. I would like you to quit your job at the hospital. Elizabeth I know you like working there and I know you love help people but you love art and painting as well. I know it's what you love to do and I remember your dream of opening your own art boutique. I won't tell you what to do. I will love and accept you whatever you chose. It's just that you decided to become a nurse because you needed money to take care of Cameron. Now you don't have to if you don't want to. I just want to give you options."

"Jason I love you. I don't think you know how much. Thank you for understanding I want to make my own decisions. I am willing to live here with you and my son without paying rent because we are living together as a family. That matters to me as for everything else I'll take it day to day. I do like my job but you're right I'm missed painting and I still have a dream of opening up my own gallery."

"Just promise you'll think about it."

"I will."

"Good. There's also something else. When I went over to Sonny's he was happy for us."

"He was?" Elizabeth asked a little surprised. Her and Sonny's relationship had changed since he faked his death and Ric. They'd used to be friends now they hardly spoke.

"Yes he is. He seems to have changed for the better since he's been on his medication. There's something else too. He's giving me the building."

"He's what?"

"Yes I was surprised as well. Though it was a good idea, now I can control who comes and goes from the building. I plan on cutting off access to the 18th, 19th and 20th floors limiting who has access to those two floors. The 18th and 19th floor will be just for the guards. The 20th floor and the roof will just be for us. I plan on renovating this floor and making it into one place. I also plan on turning the roof into a park so Cameron and our future children will be able to play outside without in worries."

"I don't think I've heard you talk this much about the future. You're always living for the moment, the here and now."

"Only when I'm with you am I truly able to think about or dream about a future and it's always with you." Jason lying down on the couch pulling her down with her, her head on his chest and their legs intertwined. Jason had seen how tired she was. It's been a long night and a long day. Elizabeth looked like she needed a nap and he'd take one if she was lying on his chest.

"I want to dream about the future. Will you dream with me?" She ask sleepily

"Yes we'll dream together." Jason said as he watch Elizabeth close her eyes and fade into slumber along with him a few minutes later. They slept dreaming together thinking about their future together until they heard Cameron voice and then eyes.

"Mommy, Jason it's time to get up. I'm hungry." The two year old said pulling up Jason's eye lids.

"Hi Cameron." Jason said smiling at the little boy

"Hi Jason. Mommy's still asleep. She likes to sleep." As they watched Elizabeth try to bury her head deeper in Jason's chest.

"I see. Cameron why don't you put away your toys and come back down, mommy and I should be ready to take you out to get something out to eat."

"Does I have to? I'm just going to get thems out again when we get back."

"Yes Cameron it's make you mom and I happy. We don't want to trip over your toys."

"OK. Do you promise to plays with me when we get back?"

"Yes I will play with you tonight. Now go put away your toys."

"Yeah." said the happy Cameron as he went upstairs to put away his toys.

"You are good with him."

"He's easy to love. Plus there's a bonus he's your son." Jason said kissing the top of her head.

"How long did we sleep?" she asked siting up and stretching.

"I'd say almost two hours. I think Cameron's been awake up stairs for a little over a half an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Cameron he was fine upstairs playing with his toys. Besides you had a long night and needed some sleep and I enjoy having you in my arms." Jason told her getting off the couch.

"My baby's probably starving. I would take him to Kelly's but I don't want to deal with anymore drama today."

"I know a nice dinner on the edge of town I think Cameron would like. You go get him and we'll eat there. We won't run into anyone we know there." Jason told her and Elizabeth went upstairs to freshen up get Cameron. As they came downstairs the newly formed family was about to leave opening the door and stopped. There in front of them stood an upset Emily and Nicolas.


	3. Chapter 3

First thing I forgot to get this out of the way. General Hospital and it's characters belong to ABC, except original characters I will be introducing later on in this story and they are mine. There I got that out of the way.

I also forgot to give warning that things will get violent around chapter 10, and I will be killing of some major characters. So I am sorry if one of those characters is one you like. It's just the way I feel about the character and where the story is going.

Next I started watching General Hospital with my Great Aunt back in 1994, but I haven't really watched it since late 2008/early 2009. I remember a lot, but not everything so if I've forgotten something I'm sorry. It's probably due to me changing things around, but it could be because I've forgotten.

**Ironbinson01:**Thank you for the review/comment. I had originally made Emily nicer, but when I did the major editing of this story I changed somethings.

As for everyone else feel free to leave a comment or a review. This is after all my first fanfiction story. I don't mind constructive criticism. If you see something wrong with my spelling/grammar feel free to tell nicely. I want to get better at writing. Of course I would like praise better.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

After stopping to pick up breakfast Nicolas, Emily, and Spencer went back to Spoon Island. Emily spent time with Nicolas and Spencer but she was still thinking about Elizabeth and Lucky. Things weren't working out the way they should be. It was supposed to be her and Nicolas and Elizabeth and Lucky, the four musketeers together forever. Now things were falling apart and she was determined to try and fix it. After putting Spencer down for her nap Emily tried calling Elizabeth again but just got her voice mail, leaving her a message she tried calling the hospital. She knew Elizabeth had the day off put called anyway to see if she was called in to work. Finding out Elizabeth hadn't come to work and had the day off Emily was growing frustrated. Where was she and what was she doing? Didn't she realize Lucky needed her? Remembering what Lucky had told her she called Patrick and Robin. Neither had seen her so where was she? Emily was about ready to give up when she got a call from Audrey Hardy.

"Emily its Audrey." the older woman said

"Audrey have you heard from Elizabeth?"

"Yes she was here almost two hours ago."

"What why didn't you call me?" asked a frustrated Emily

"I had to go into the hospital this morning and didn't have time to call."

"All right what happened? Is she going to help Lucky?"

"No she isn't. She told me she's done with him and moving in with your brother."

"Jason. Why would she be moving with Jason? They're barley friends again and hardly ever talk. What is she thinking?"

"She's making a mistake again. Elizabeth has a habit of making the wrong decisions. Making a mess of her life leaving other people to fix it."

"I don't know what's going on. My brother is in love with Sam. I'll go over and talk to them and I'll let you know."

"Thank you Emily she wouldn't listen to me." Audrey told her hanging up the phone leaving Emily to think about what's happened. She needed to talk to Nic and let him know what happening. She walked back to where Nic was making calls about the Cassidine business. Looking up he saw that she was upset.

"What's wrong Emily?" He asked getting out from behind his desk and walking over to her.

"I just got off the phone with Audrey. Elizabeth was over at her house to pick up Cameron and told her that Lucky and she were over."

"What?"

"That's not all apparently she's moving in with my brother."

"Jason? Why is she doing that?"

"I don't know."

"Jason and Elizabeth hardly talk and now she's moving in."

"I plan on going over there to talk to her. Have you heard from Lucky?"

"Yes. He told me he's showered and came down from his hi. He's been looking for Elizabeth and can't find her. He's tried calling her but couldn't get through." Nicolas told her filling up his glass with water.

"He hasn't called Audrey."

"No not yet. Right now he's headed into the work. I'm sure he'll call her later."

"We know Lucky and Jason hate each other. We need to fix this before it this really gets out of hand."

"I'll right I'll come with you. I just need to call the nanny to watch Spencer for us and then we'll head over to talk to Elizabeth."

* * *

><p>Sam was pissed someone knocked her out and she had a good idea who. She had been asleep for four hours. It was nearly two o'clock in in the afternoon. She had quickly gone and to see if Lucky was home. He wasn't and now her plan to hurt Elizabeth was ruined. Then she remembered her mom and what Jason had said. Her mother knew and that she had seen Ric and her together. All of her plans were ruined. Sam thought for a moment and then decided she had to fix things with her mother. Without her she was out on the street again. She needed to find her mother and fix this. Hopefully putting the blame on Ric, Driving to Alexis's home she found it empty. She called the nanny and found out that Alexis had stayed at the Metro Court last night. They were planning on meeting there later. Driving over to the Metro Court she decided to check the restaurant first.<p>

She looked around the restaurant seeing a few faces she knew. Luke, Lulu, Tracy and Edward were having lunch together and it didn't look like Edward was enjoying himself. She also saw Sonny sitting at the same table as her mother. What were those two talking about? She was debating on whether to go over or leave when her mother saw her. The look on her face was pure disgust. How dare she judge me Sam thought? She's the one that abandoned me, that betrayed me. Fuck it I'm going over there and giving her a piece of my mind. This was her fault to begin with if she hadn't forced Jason to stay away from her she wouldn't have slept with Ric and Jason wouldn't have slept with Elizabeth.

"Mother, Sonny." Sam said walking over and sitting down without asking if she could join them.

"Sam what are you doing here?" Alexis said clearly not happy to see her daughter.

"I'm came to set something straight with you mother." Sam said snidely

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I heard from Jason that you saw Ric and me last night."

"Yes I had the unfortunate experience of seeing that."

"You know all of this is your fault right."

"Really." Sonny chimed in raising an eyebrow.

"My fault, It's my fault my husband and daughter had sex in my home last night. It's my fault that you slept with your stepfather."

"Yes. If you hadn't abandoned me as a child I wouldn't have led the life I have. I wouldn't have lost my baby. I wouldn't have slept with Ric and Jason wouldn't have slept with that very plain and ordinary Elizabeth. I mean she can't compare to me. I'm sure he's just still upset with me for sleeping with Ric. Jason will forgive me and get tired of her real quickly."

"It's not going to happen Sam." Sonny injected not happy with the way Sam was treating Alexis. Especially not after what Alexis had told him about her cancer.

"Why not I'm a step up from Elizabeth and I'm much better looking than her. I have to be better in bed and I'm made for this life."

"You actually believe that Sam." Sonny said laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"You're funny Sam. Now I'm going to tell you some hard facts about Jason and by that extent Elizabeth. First you aren't made for Jason's life, our life. It's that you think you do. You're like Carly in that extent and when she evolves herself in it things inevitably go wrong. Let's be honest all you're good at is conning men. Using lies and your body to get what you want."

"That's thanks to my mother."

"Oh don't give me that crap. To a certain extent Alexis is to blame but you are a grown woman now. Your choices are your own and no one else. So stop blaming everyone else for your mistakes, so grow up."

"How dare you talk to me when Jason finds out."

"He won't care. He's with and in love with Elizabeth." Sonny said seeing the anger building in her eyes as he said that.

"Who's in love with Elizabeth." asked an incoming Ric Lancing. All three of the occupants weren't happy to see him. Sonny questioned whether to continue or not. Decided to cause his hated brother more pain he continued.

"Why don't you join us my brother. I was just going to tell Sam about Jason and Elizabeth's love." Sonny said enjoying the look on Ric's face. There was confusion and then hurt and finally anger.

"Jason and Elizabeth don't love each other. Elizabeth is with Lucky."

"I guess you haven't been caught up with the latest new. Alexis can I please tell him?" Sonny asked starting to enjoy hurting both Sam and Ric.

"Yes go ahead Sonny just leave out what I told you a few minutes ago." Alexis told Ric as he sat down and saw the confused face of her husband or more to the point soon to be ex-husband.

"Thank you and I won't. Well first off we all know you slept with you stepdaughter last night. I mean really this has to be a new low even for you. Oh by the way Jason saw you also and Elizabeth had saw Lucky and Maxi doing it. So Elizabeth turned to the one person she could always turn to Jason. You might want to order a drink for this next part. Jason and Elizabeth slept together last night as well"

"Sonny you're one to talk. You're a criminal that's something to be proud of. Wait a second did you say Elizabeth slept with Jason last night?" Ric said almost falling out of his chair.

"Yes they did Ric. You know I really am enjoying watching your world come crashing down. Now back to Jason and Elizabeth. Now let's go back to when the first met, when she was just his little sister's friend. Even though she was with Lucky I think she had a crush on Jason. I'm not sure about Jason he's hard to read but I think he liked her but he was with Robin and he thought she was too innocent. So you see they've known each other for almost ten years and had some kind of feelings for each other since then."

"Don't make me sick. Are trying to tell me they're some kind of fairytale love story." Sam spat

"Maybe I am. Listen those two have been connected for years long before either you or my dear brother came to this city. They would have been together by now if I hadn't screwed it up. I could go into more detail about their lives if you want but it won't change anything. Both of them made mistakes and let other people get in the way of their happiness. They won't this time. Their taking a chance in each other and they're not going to let their fears get in the way of their happiness. They both deserve to be happy so why don't the both of you stay out of their lives." Sonny told them knowing they wouldn't. He would just have to call and warn Jason and Elizabeth after they left. What he didn't notice was that their raised voices had drawn the attention of many of the dinners at the restaurant in particular the Quartermaine's and Spencer's.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Elizabeth is making a mistake with that brain damaged murderer. She's obviously letting Jason take advantage of her kindness. I'll just have to help her find a way out." Ric said getting up about to go and talk some sense into Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth's the one taking advantage of Jason. She has nothing to offer him so she's just using her kid to trap him. I won't allow some no name nurse without any fashion sense to manipulate the man that I love and who loves me with a kid." Sam told Ric grabbing onto his arm stopping him.

"Why don't you both shut up and sit down!" Alexis finally entered the conversation with a raised voice finally having enough of these two who supposedly cared about her. Well she was about to shock both of them. She watched has both Ric and Sam sat back down. "I need to set some things straight with you two and I don't think you're going to like it. First Sam I want you out of my house."

"But Mom where am I going to stay?" asked a surprised Sam.

"Didn't you just blame me for the mess of your live a few minutes ago and now you want to keep staying at the house of your mother. The same mother that destroyed your life. Don't you see I'm doing you a favor Sam. I'm freeing you from me. I want you out of my home by this evening. No later than 7pm."

"Fine I don't need you. I was doing fine before you came into my life and I'll be fine without you. Once Jason finds out you kicked me out he'll take me back again and then live will be perfect."

Sam says stomping off.

"Was that necessary Alexis? I mean she is your daughter." Ric asked concerned about his wife.

"Sometimes I wonder. Now Ric I have forgiven you for a lot since we've been together. Your obsession with Sonny and Jason, Then there's all the things you've done to try and hurt them including kidnapping a pregnant Carly. Next there's your other unhealthy obsession you've just shown to us, that being Elizabeth Spencer. I know you started after her because of Jason and one of the reasons you continue to go after her is to hurt him. You know how he feels about her and I think deep down in that twisted subconscious of yours you know how she feels about him to."

"That isn't true. Elizabeth is my ex-wife and friend. I just don't want to see her hurt because she's blind to who and what Jason is."

"Right Ric you keep telling yourself that. Is that why you were about to abandon your wife who you just cheated on last night with her daughter to try and save your ex-wife. How noble and honorable of you." Alexis said sneered at him and Ric was taken aback. That's when Alexis reached down and pulled out some documents passing them to Ric. "Well just like Sam you don't have to worry about me anymore. I want a divorce and I'm suing for sole custody of Molly."

"You can't do this Alexis." Ric said still shocked and taking it all in as he looked over the documents.

"I already have. I've already sent the copies of the documents to the courts. Just sign them Ric and move on with your life."

"I'll fight you."

"I'm sure you'll try but I wouldn't. Come on Ric didn't we just go over the things you've done. Do you think any judge will let you near Molly? I'm going to let you see her every other weekend."

"I bet your happy brother my life crumbling before your eyes." Ric said standing up.

"Yes I am and just like always it's your own fault."

"Alexis this isn't over. I won't let you take Molly from me." Ric said leaving.

"Yes it is Ric. Sonny thank you for not saying anything to them." Alexis said turning to look at Sonny.

"I know we have our differences but I wouldn't betray you confidence about this. Why didn't you tell either of them?"

"Because they don't have the right to know after the way they've both treated me. Don't worry if the cancer gets worse I'll tell them." Alexis told Sonny seeing the concern in his eyes. "You know you didn't make things easier for Jason and Elizabeth by what you said." Alexis said deciding to change the subject.

"Yes I know and Jason won't be too happy with me. I just haven't been there for Jason for a years and Elizabeth even longer. I figure it's time for me to step up. I know like last time and every time those two get close there aren't that many people there to support them. I've decided to be one of the supporters for a change."

"You've changed a little Sonny."

"Thank you Alexis I didn't know you cared. The pills and talking to someone have helped with my bipolar." Sonny said flashing his famous dimples.

"I said a little Sonny." Alexis said holding up two of her fingers with very little space between them causing both of them to laugh. Neither of them seeing Lulu stomping over to them after hearing the topic of their conversation, and wanting to voice her opinion.

"What's happened to Elizabeth and Lucky." the annoying blond demanded causing Sonny to stop laughing and lose his smile.

"I just went over it with Ric and Sam. I'm not going into this again." Sonny said turning to an upset Lulu who was trailed by Luke, Tracy, and Edward who had become interested when Jason name had come up.

"Did Elizabeth cheat on my brother after everything she's done for him?"

"Lulu I think you need to get your facts straight if you were eavesdropping on us. Lucky cheated on Elizabeth with Maxi and probably has for a while. But hasn't he cheated before with Sarah, Elizabeth's sister." Sonny stated matter-of-factually.

"That was different." Lulu said trying to defend her brother.

"Listen Luke, Lulu I don't know all the details. You're going to have to get them from Lucky and Elizabeth." Sonny told them.

"Lulu come on let's go find your brother and sort this out." Luke told his daughter knowing they weren't going to get anything else out of Sonny.

"What have you gotten my grandson into this time Sonny?" asked Edward as he watch the two Spencer's and Tracy walk off.

"None of your business old man so why don't you move along." Sonny told Edward turning back to Alexis leaving the old man to stomp off. As soon as he did Sonny called Jason to warn him.

* * *

><p>Mac sat at his desk going over Lucky Spencer's file. Lucky had shown up to work on his day off which was surprising he rarely did. That's not what bothered him it was that Lucky looked like he was coming down from a high. His were blood shot and he was acting strange which led Mac to his office to look over Lucky's file. He was beginning to think Lucky was an addict. Over the last year his attitude and his work performance had changed. He knew Lucky had back pain and had put it onto the pain pills. But back pain should have stopped by now and so should have the drugs. So he began to the realization that his decorated police officer was a drug addict. That would put him down to one homicide detective. Just Rodriguez Cruz, he needed at least three more. It looked like he'd be working a lot more hours over the coming months. That's when Mac heard a knock at his door.<p>

"Come in."

"Sir there's a Diane Miller here to see you."

"What does she want? Mac said asking the young officer.

"She's a lawyer. She says she needs to speak to you about Lucky Spencer."

"Send her in." Mac just knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Good afternoon Commissioner Scorpio." Diane greeted him taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"What can I do for you miss Miller?"

"I represent Elizabeth Spencer. She's filed for divorce."

"I'm surprised I had thought things were working out between them. Why are you coming to me?" Mac asked realizing there had to be a reason she was here to see him.

"There is. Mrs. Spencer told me to come to you if I couldn't find Lucky Spencer to serve him the divorce papers. I was told to bring things to light that concern the safety of Mrs. Spencer and the crimes of Mr. Spencer." Diane told the commissioner has she pulled out her files and passed on what Elizabeth had told her about Lucky his affair and crimes. She watched as Mac read the files and saw anger fill his eyes.

"OFFICER BERNARD GET IN HERE!" Mac yelled. If the things he read were true then there was a chance Maxi who he thought of as his daughter might go to jail and Lucky was going to lose his job and also had a good chance of seeing jail time. Then there's Cruz who would most likely get suspended. What was Maxi thinking?

"Sir what do you need."

"Find Lucky Spencer now. He should be here now, he wasn't out on a case."

"I'll go check." Officer Bernard said closing the door leaving Mac to go over the files again. Two minutes later there was a knock on the door and Officer Bernard came in followed by Detective Rodriguez.

"I couldn't find him and then Cruz came and told me he left on personal business after he made a phone call."

"I want you to find him and arrest him. Put a BOLO out for him and tell the officers that if they find him to arrest him."

"Arrest him Mac why." Cruz asked shocked to hear his boss issue an order to arrest his partner.

"Then you'd had better take a look at this." Mac said motioning for his detective to come over and read what is laid out before him.

"You can't believe this sir."

"Oh I do or better yet I believe Elizabeth and after I talk to Maxi and she corroborates just a little of what Elizabeth has stated then Lucky is in a lot of trouble. So are you Cruz because I have a question for you. How could you not know or suspect what was going on with Lucky? He was your partner?"

"I didn't know about all of this but I was...I was trying to protect my partner and friend."

"Then I suggest you go out and bring him in now." Mac ordered his guilty detective sending him rushing out to find his soon to be disgraced partner.

* * *

><p>Emily and Nicolas rode the elevator up to the top floor of Harborview Towers. Neither of them was happy with coming here for different reasons. Emily loved Jason put knew he loved kids and Elizabeth was taking advantage of him and would only end up hurting him when he should be with Sam. Nicolas was not happy to be here simply because he didn't like Jason. He only treated him fairly because of Emily. Now he'd gotten his claws in Elizabeth again when he should be taking care of his brother. He really didn't see how Elizabeth could let someone like Jason take advantage and use her. As the two were about to knock on the door it opened and there stood Jason and Elizabeth holding hands and Elizabeth caring a very happy Cameron. The happiness quickly turned to surprise and awkwardness.<p>

"Emily, Nicolas what are you doing here." Elizabeth asked surprised to see the two. Seeing the look on their unhappy faces she quickly realized why they were here. They had talked to Lucky or Audrey. Maybe even both.

"Trying to fix your mistakes before it's too late." Emily stated.

"My mistakes." Elizabeth said not liking the tone her so called best friend was taken.

"Jason can we come in and talk?" Emily asked her brother. Jason looked to Elizabeth's eyes to see if she wanted to deal with this now. He hadn't like his sister tone either and if Elizabeth didn't want to deal with them now she wouldn't have to. Seeing from her that it was all right he motioned the two in.

"I'll take Cameron upstairs and then we can talk." Elizabeth told the two taking Cameron up stairs.

"But mommy I's hungry."

"I know sweat heart but I need to have a grown up talk with Aunt Emily and Uncle Nicolas. It won't take long then you, Jason and I will go have something to eat."

"You promise mommy."

"Yes I do. Now you just play and don't worry about picking up your toys this time ok." Elizabeth told her son kissing his forehead.

"Ok mommy." Cameron told him mother has she left the room. Walking down the stairs she stopped seeing Emily and Nicolas sitting on the couch and Jason sitting on the chair by the fireplace facing the two. As she came into the room she quickly made a decision. She wasn't going to hide her feelings anymore or what her heart really wanted. Elizabeth walked over to where Jason was sitting and sat down on his lap hoping he wouldn't refuse her. She knew how Jason was about displays of affection. Elizabeth was happily surprised has Jason wrapped his right hand around her waist drawing her closer and his left hand around her head bring her lips to meet his kissing her and whispering everything's going to be all right which calmed her nervousness and anxiety at the coming conversation. As the two pulled back they saw the surprised looks from the two on the couch.

"So what did you two want to talk to me about?" Elizabeth asked almost nonchalantly.

"So it's true what Lucky said about you having an affair. It's only not with Patrick but with Jason. How could you do this to him and with Jason? You know how Lucky feels about him." Nicolas told Elizabeth

"I didn't cheat on Lucky with Jason. When I saw Lucky and Maxi sleeping on our bed our marriage was over. By the unsurprised look on your two faces you already know about that. Yet you come over here accusing me of hurting Lucky."

"I know your upset up breaking up my brother's relationship with Sam is low."

"Emily I think I can speak toward my non-relationship better than you can." Jason told his sister. "Sam and I haven't been together for months. I'll be honest it's been mostly Alexis and my fault that happened. But that time apart made me look back at our relationship and I realized that I didn't lover anymore and maybe never did. We bonded over baby Lila and baby Hope. That isn't love at least not the all-encompassing love I feel for Elizabeth."

"You love Elizabeth?" Emily asked not believing it.

"Yes."

"No you don't you love Sam just like Elizabeth loves Lucky."

"I don't love Sam Emily and again I am in love with Elizabeth."

"As for Lucky I loved him, as in past tense. To be honest I think I was in love with the boy who died in the fire seven years ago. I kept going back to him because everyone kept telling me either it was my job to fix him or we'll the next Luke and Laura. Let's start with the latter part of that last sentence. The next Luke and Laura, you want us to be them. No matter how kind they were and are to me I don't want to be in a relationship like them. Luke raped the woman he loved. Pulled her into a war with the Cassidine's which got her kidnapped. Luke puts himself first in his family in front of his wife and kids. That's why he abandons them a few times a year when things get too hard for him. Then there's the alcohol. He's a borderline alcoholic. Luke has been good to me taking me in when I needed it and helping me but he's a self-involved narcissist. Lucky has turned out just like his father and you want my son and I to be a part of that?"

"What about your great Jason?" Nicolas asked thinking she was being too hard on Lucky.

"You mean the coffee importer. Jason has always supported me and my decisions. He listens, I mean really listens to me even when I ramble on and on. Jason lets me live my own life and make my own decisions and will be there no questions asked even if he thinks I made or am making the wrong one. Simply put Jason is the love of my life and my hero."

"What about Lucky he saved you after your rape. I thought he was your hero." Emily interjected.

"For a brief time he was. Until I met Jason and Lucky came back. He came back worse than his father. Controlling, verbally abusive who decided how I was to live my life. And all of you let it happen. Instead of me getting help after my rape it was left up to me to take care of him after he found out his father raped his own mother. Then after Lucky came back from the dead instead of getting the obvious help he needed all of his so called family and friends put it a pone one young woman to save him. Maybe if he had gotten support for the rest of his family he might have gotten better."

"Elizabeth he needs you. Don't take that away from him, don't take away his son from him."

"He has you and Nicolas along with the rest of the Spencer's. He can live without me and he certainly live without Cameron who he could care less about. Speaking of Cameron I promised him Jason and I would take him to get something to eat. Jason I'm going to go get him and then we'll head out." Elizabeth told Jason kissing him and then going upstairs ignoring the two. She was done talking with them. They were either going to understand or they weren't. She wasn't expecting them to abandon Lucky but at least be supportive to her decision.

"Jason she's just using you to get back at Lucky. As soon as she calms down she'll see that she's wrong and go back to him where she belongs." Emily tried to tell her brother.

"Emily did you hear the same thing I did." Jason said amazed at her sister for still pushing Lucky on Elizabeth. He thought she was Elizabeth's friend also.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Jason when she goes back to him. She always does."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Elizabeth yelled coming down the stairs. Ignoring the fact that Cameron was with her. She didn't like what her supposed best friend and Jason's sister was telling her own brother. She saw the twinge of pain in his eyes when Emily told him that she always chose Lucky. She knew it was true before but things were different and she was going to prove it to him. "It's time for you two to leave. I thought you two were my friend as well as Lucky's but I see I was wrong. I won't let either of you talk to Jason like that. I want you out of our home." Elizabeth said opening the door for them.

"Jason?" Emily asked looking over to Jason

"You heard Elizabeth. She wants you out of our home and I agree. Elizabeth and Cameron isn't any of Lucky's concern anymore." Jason said guiding the two out of their home. Before he shut the door he looked at his sister. "I really don't know what's gotten into you but I thought you were Elizabeth's friend not just Lucky's. I also thought you were my sister not another Carly." Jason said shutting the door with that statement and leaning back against it.

"You know she's wrong right." Elizabeth said walking up to Jason

"Wrong about what?" Jason said his arms crossed across his chest.

"About me leaving you for Lucky again it's not going to happen. It changed the instant you told me you loved me. So much of our misunderstandings was I never knew how you truly felt about me besides my more than friend. That's where much of my hesitation came from. Me not thinking I was good enough for you and not knowing how you felt. Now that I do there's no more hesitation. This is where I want to be and where I belong." Elizabeth explained to the man she loved who softened as she spoke and took her into his strong arms kissing her until Cameron made himself noticed again.

"Jayson why are you kissing mommy?" asked the curios two year old watching them from the couch. The two adults pulled away looking at Cameron.

"Cameron sweaty mommy cares deeply about Jason." Elizabeth told her son walking over to him.

"Does you love Jayson?" Cameron asked as his mother sat beside him.

"Yes I do."

"Jayson do you love mommy?" Cameron looked at Jason. Jason could tell by how serious the two year old looked that this was important to him. It was also important to Jason.

"Yes Cameron I love your mother with every fiber of my being." Jason told the two year old crouching down in front of him on the couch.

"Does you love me also?" Cameron asked with concern in his eyes. Seeing that made the anger toward Lucky come back but he pushed it back.

"Cameron yes I do and I hope to one day you will call me Daddy."

"Sos you won't be mean to me and mommy?" Cameron asked with hope in his eyes.

"I can't promise your mom and I won't argue from time to time but I will never purposely hurt you or your mom. I love you both too much."

"OK. Mommy I'm hungry." Cameron told him mom seeming to accept Jason.

"My poor baby you haven't eaten since this morning. Let's go get something to eat." Elizabeth told her son. They were all about to get up when the phone rang on Jason's desk. Picking it up he wished he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jason it's Doug in the lobby. Lucky's here demanding to see his wife. He showed up about two minutes after Emily and Nicolas left." Elizabeth could tell something was wrong and went over to Jason.

"It's Lucky he's downstairs demanding to see you." Jason whispered so Cameron wouldn't hear. "I would like to handle this by calling the police and Diane. I don't want you to see him but it's your choice I'll support you no matter what." After Jason spoke Elizabeth took a moment to think.

"I don't want to deal with him today. I want the rest of the day to be just us. I trust you Jason to handle it."

"Thank you. All right Doug you keep him out and have Mark call the police. I'm going to call Diane and I'll be down." Jason told Doug hanging up and turned to Elizabeth. "Why don't you just order in maybe some pizza? I'm going to go down and wait for Diane." Jason said lightly kissing Elizabeth on the lips.

"I beginning to think that would be best. Jason I'm sure Lucky will try to get to you don't let him. I'm with you now and that's all that matters." Elizabeth told Jason before he left. Downstairs in the lobby Doug and Mark were keeping Lucky back without kicking his ass like both of them wanted to. The heard the ding of the Elevator and saw Jason getting off out of the corner of their eyes.

"JASON WHERE'S MY WIFE AND SON!" Lucky screamed the approaching Jason.

"They aren't your concern anymore Lucky." Jason calmly explained to the irate Lucky.

"So my whore of a wife sleeps with you and now you think she belongs to you. She doesn't she belongs to me." Lucky tried to get through the two guards but Mark single handily kept him back. Mark was a tall man. A few inches taller than Jason and an ex-marine.

"She doesn't belong to you or anyone else."

"She'll come back to me like she always does. She knows who she belongs to. Without me she's nothing just like before she came to Port Charles."

"Lucky you're a sick bastard who needs to be taught a lesson."

"Oh I'm real scared. Come on Jason you mindless thug hit me than I'll arrest you and I'll be free to take back what belongs to me and you'll be in jail left with nothing." Lucky dared Jason but Jason made no move just smirked at Lucky seeing the police drive up that included Mac, Cruz and Diane.

"I'm not the one that's going to teach you a lesson. Elizabeth is because Lucky she saw you last night having sex with Maxi on her bed and she filed for divorce today telling her lawyer all your secretes." Jason told him and saw the shocked face of Lucky.

"She wouldn't." Lucky said in disbelieve who still hadn't noticed his boss and partner behind him.

"Detective Spencer." Mac spoke and Lucky spun around surprised to see his boss and partner standing in front of him with four uniformed officers.

"Mac, Cruz what are you doing here?" asked Lucky

"Before they deal with you you're mine." Diane Miller said walking up to Lucky and handing him some documents. "There you've been served. Their divorce papers from your wife. She's already signed them and all you need to do is sign them."

"I'm not signing them, Elizabeth is mine." Lucky spat at the red headed lawyer who just smiled.

"That's fine. I've already made a court date in front of a judge and with the evidence I have against you it should be simple to have a the judge sign off on them. So really it doesn't matter what you want. All right commissioner he's all yours. Diane said stepping back.

"Mac what's going on?" Lucky asked now concerned.

"Lucky I need you to come with us to answer some questions but first I need your badge and gun."

"Mac I haven't done anything wrong."

"Let's start with the real serious charges. Taking evidence out of the evidence locker without following procedure for Lorenzo Alcazar, attempting to frame an innocent civilian with said evidence, attempted murder on same said civilian, child endangerment, having sex with my niece for drugs to fuel your addiction, so Spencer I want your badge and gun now."

"THAT BITCH!" Lucky screamed turning around and going for his gun determined to get at his wife when he was hit from behind. The four officers tackled him to the ground hard pinning him there.

"Have it your way Spencer you're under arrest." Mac said as the officers handcuffed Lucky and dragging him to one of the squad cars as Mac read of the charges leaving Diane, Jason and the two guards.

"Well I think that's enough excitement for me." Diane said getting ready to head back to her hotel room for the night.

"Thank you Diane for getting everything done so quickly."

"That's what you're paying me for. I'll call you when I have the court date." Diane told Jason as she left.

"I want you both in the lobby tonight. No one gets in the building unless the live here. I don't care who it is do you understand."

"You got it boss, no one gets in." the two guards said.

"Who's coming into relieve you two?" Jason asked before he headed back up.

"We're short on guards right now. Kurt's coming in at eight and Doug's going home to get some sleep. I'll be pulling a twenty four hour shift. Doug will come in to relieve me at four." John told his boss.

"You sure you can handle it Mark?"

"Oh yeah this is nothing to when I was in the marines. So don't worry about me or the safety of your family I'm fine."

"All right just make sure to tell Kurt what I told you."

"We will." The two guards told their boss. As he headed up to be with his new family he and the guards never noticed Ric or Sam. Who had hidden in the shadows across the street and had seen and heard everything. Neither was too happy about it as they slithered off into the twilight of the day.

* * *

><p>That evening news quickly spread throughout the small city as the people found out what happened during the day. The local news stations reported on the scandal of a corrupt police officer, his affair with his boss's daughter and his wife's romance with coffee importer and alleged mob enforcer for Sonny Corinthos which didn't please many in Port Charles.<p>

Luke was dealing with his two children. His daughter and her mess. Destroying her friend Georgie's marriage and getting pregnant by her husband Dillon. Then there was Lucky and the destruction of his life. Luke really didn't want to deal with this. He just wanted to run off on some adventure to get his mind of his children. He was thinking about it. They had Nicolas, Emily, Bobbie, and Elizabeth. She was sure to come back to Lucky, she always did. She was Laura's Lucky.

At Wyndemere Nicolas and Emily watched the news and couldn't believe what had happened to their brother and friend or how their other friend betrayed her husband and them. They just hoped that Elizabeth would come to her senses soon and return to her husband before it was too late.

At the Metro Court two other residence were contemplating their futures. In one room sat depressed, upset, but determined Richard Lancing. He knew his marriage was over. He wasn't going to be able to fix that. There were two things he could fix and that was getting his daughter and getting Elizabeth away from Jason. He knew once he got her away from him he could show her the light and they could be together again. In another room Sam lay on her bed deciding her future. She wanted to make everyone in this city pay. Especially Elizabeth, Ric, and Alexis but she had to be smart about it. Deciding to leave town and come back when everyone least expected it. She smiled at the thought of making everyone pay.

Malcolm Scorpio sat at his home like Luke dealing with his two nieces problems. Georgie's marriage was destroyed by her husband and friend sleeping together and Maxi who did the same thing to someone else marriage. After dealing with Lucky earlier who lost his job and will most likely end up in Shadybrook instead of prison thanks to his family and Lawyer. Thankfully he managed to get Maxi just community service since it was just her first criminal offense. Mac called Felicia hoping their mother might be able to help but he wasn't getting his hopes up. After all she was at best a part time mother and Frisco was an absentee father.

* * *

><p>Across the Atlantic Ocean ten miles from El Puerto de Santa María, Spain Carlos Sandoval is riding toward the maximum security prison in a police SUV along with three others. As they SUV's approach the prison through the pouring down rain and lighting of the thunderstorm that was causing problems along the coast. The four vehicles arrived at the entrance to the prison and Carlos got out to talk to the two guards working the graveyard shift.<p>

"Hola estoy aquí para recoger a 2458 prisioneros Noe Reyes." Carlos told the two guards. As two men quietly got out of the last SUV as the two guards were distracted.

"Un momento mientras reviso." said the taller officer as he walked back to the guard house to check. It took a moment for the guard to check but he came back and joined his fellow guard. "Todo a cabo los controles y he llamado antes para hacerle saber tu venida, y han Reyes prisionero listo para usted." the taller guard told Carlos.

"Gracias por su ayuda y lo siento." Carlos apologized to the guards as the two men as silently gotten behind the two guards who had let their guard down because they thought the men before them were police. They never noticed the two men behind them who were waiting for the signal and once Carlos gave it they grabbed them from behind slitting their throats and putting the bodies in the back of the last SUV. The two men took the guards places in the guard house. After all they had on guard uniforms and fake ID. They were joined by a third man who stayed hidden and hacked into the mainframe of the prison taking out the cameras and external phone lines.

Carlos got back into the first SUV and the four drove inside the prison. The four vehicles parked and Carlos and three other men dresses as officers got out of the first SUV and met the awaiting guards. Who began to lead them into the west building of the prison. While outside ten more men who weren't dressed as police got out. They were dressed in all black with black masks on. With it being 3am there weren't many guards on duty and the ones that were didn't notice with the rain and noise from the thunder. They split off into pairs to take out the guards in the guard towers.

Meanwhile inside the Carlos and the four men killed the two guards that led them inside and the two that waited for them. They couldn't leave any witnesses who saw their faces. Once they had done that Carlos and the four men put on their black masks and began to set out to free the person they were really here for. On the way they stopped by the guard barracks and drugged the sleeping guards making sure they wouldn't wake up to bother them. Carlos had no problem killing if necessary but preferred not. It tended to get messy and leave evidence on you for the police. As they worked their way down with the guards keys they had no problem. Heading down a flight of stairs they reached the cell block they were looking for and that's where they ran into a problem.

"Quién eres y qué haces aquí?" asked an approaching guard who had been making a night check. When he got closer and saw the masks was observant enough to know something was wrong. He quickly went for cover drawing his service pistol and calling on his radio for help. The guards on the inside quickly began go to their fellow guards aid. One guard pulled the siren to let everyone know there was a prison break and to alert the outside not knowing that no one on the outside would be let known or that any guards from the outside would be taken out by the men in the towers.

A firefight in-sued, Carlos and his men against a dozen guards. The guards had pistols and shot guns while Carlos's men had assault rifles, smoke bombs and flash grenades. The guards held their own for a few minutes with the hope of help coming but none came. Eventually Carlos and his well trained men over powered and killed all the guards without losing any of his men. Afterwards they quickly made sure all the guards were taken care of and Carlos walked down to the cell holding the prisoner he'd come for. Looking at the prisoner he didn't understand what was so important though it didn't matter he and his men were getting paid a lot of money.

"Are you Helena Cassidine?" he asked the old woman who began smiling

"Why yes I am." said the smiling Cassidine matriarch.

* * *

><p>I used Google translate for the Spanish.<p>

Hola estoy aquí para recoger a 2458 prisioneros Noe Reyes: Hello I'm here to pick up prisoner 2458 Noe Reyes.

Un momento mientras reviso: Once moment while I check.

Todo a cabo los controles y he llamado antes para hacerle saber tu venida, y han Reyes prisionero listo para usted.: Everything checked out and I called ahead to let them know you were coming and to have prisoner Reyes ready for you.

Gracias por su ayuda y lo siento.: Thank you for your help and I'm sorry.

Quién eres y qué haces aquí?: Who are you and what are you doing here?

As for Helena Cassidine, my memory isn't that great when it comes to her back in the summer of 06. I know she shows up late in 06 when she kidnaps Spencer. I think before this she was in prison and Nicolas put her there if I remember correctly. Anyway that's what I'm going with right now. This part was one of the parts I did some editing. I did't like the action and tried to make it better. I hope you enjoyed it. As for Helena she won't be showing up for awhile but she will have impact later on.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my shortest chapter so far. You could say it's a filler chapter so I can move some plot points forward.

I would give this chapter a **R/NC-17** for sexual content.

**lrobinson01:** Thank you for your comments, and I'm glad your enjoying my story so far.

Again feel free to comment the story or how good or bad I am doing, or give me constructive criticism.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Elizabeth slowly woke up from her long restful sleep to see the morning sunrise creeping through the window. She looked next to her and saw a sleeping Jason. She still couldn't believe the turn of events of the last two days and she couldn't be happier. Watching Jason while he slept Elizabeth realized this is when he looked truly at peace. He wasn't worrying about anyone else or their problems, or trying to save someone's life. She wanted that for him more than anyone else and was determined to give it to him.

Looking at his shirtless chest and blushing she got an idea. Elizabeth slowly crawled down to the end of the bed and pulled down the covers to reveal Jason's lower half. She pulled down his boxers to so she could see all of him. Elizabeth took Jason's already hardening cock in her hand and gently stroked it while the other played with his ball sacks. Jason's cock had hardened almost completely and that's when Elizabeth stopped and slowly begins to lick his cock from base to the tip. When she reached the tip she looked up and saw Jason looking at her with pure desire in his eyes and was about to say something and all Elizabeth did was smile up at him and proceed to take him in her mouth. Elizabeth begins to work her way up and down as Jason rolled his head back in pleasure. It didn't take long until she felt Jason was about to cum as he arched his hips forcing more of himself in her mouth until he came. To Jason's surprise Elizabeth happily sucked him dry not letting a drop go to waste. What Elizabeth had done had surprised him. He always considered Elizabeth shy when and naive sexually. This was a different side to her and he liked it.

"Elizabeth?" Jason asked as she crawled up to him.

"Shh." Elizabeth said kissing him. Jason could taste both himself and Elizabeth in his mouth and it turned him on.

"Elizabeth that was...that was amazing." Jason said wrapping his arms around her.

"It was. I was nervous it was the first time I've ever done anything like that." Elizabeth admitted.

"No. After my rape I wasn't interested in sex. For a long time it reminded me of my rape. I thought I was broken and I didn't feel sexual until I met you Jason. You helped me learn to live and feel alive. In doing you broke down my walls and I felt things for you I've never felt for before or since. That's one of the reasons I had this push and pull with you and Lucky. Lucky was from what everyone was telling me was who I was supposed to be with but he didn't make me want to jump him and have wild sex. You did Jason. You were my more than friend. Who was a caring, honorable who listened to a teenage girl ramble on about her messed up and boring life. You were also the sexiest man I had and have ever met. You're built like a Greek god with piercing blue eyes and an added bonus drove a motorcycle. My body felt things I had never felt before. Pure sexual lust and it scared me to death. I was scared." Elizabeth told Jason. Jason just thought god how he loved this woman. He didn't think it was possible for love to keep growing but it was he loved her more and more by the minute.

"And you have never done anything like this with anyone else?" Jason asked softly stroking the curve of her back and could hear her purring contently at the feel of his touch.

"No. Part of it was I never felt that way with anyone else and I didn't trust that side of myself with any of the other men I've been with." which made Jason happy to know that he'd been the only person she'd shown this side of herself to.

"And you trust me with all of you?"

"Yes Jason I trust you with every fiber of my being." Jason was heartened by her faith in him. The mood quickly changed when Jason flipped himself over taking Elizabeth with him. Elizabeth was now on her back and Jason was hovering over her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So that means I can have my way with you?" Jason asked has he pinned her hands above her head as his left leg parted her legs and his knee was grinding against her wet pussy. He could feel her diamond hard nipples against his chest and decided to feast on them starting with the right one.

"Jason...we...can't." Elizabeth tried say but the pleasure on his knee grinding against here drenched pussy and his mouth alternating between her breasts. Her arousal was growing faster and she couldn't believe it she was going to have an orgasm but she wanted Jason insider her. "Jason...please."

"Please what?"

"Please I need you inside me?" Elizabeth begged.

"Not yet, we are a long way from that." Jason said wanting to torture her. He continued his worshiping of his lovers body. Licking around the tip of her pink diamond hard nipples and gently biting down as his knee continued to rub up against Elizabeth's pussy until she could take no more pleasure and came. Jason felt her wet pussy juice on his knee. He didn't give her a chance to catch her breath as backed down the bed until her was face first with her pussy and bit down gently on her blood engorged clit sending waves of pleasure up Elizabeth's body. He didn't stop there has her first put on finger in her insider moving in and out as his mouth played with her clit. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to cum again this time screaming Jason's name and still Jason wasn't done. He next put two fingers inside her this time picking up the pace. Elizabeth leaned her head back and closed her eyes and just felt the pleasure Jason was giving her. She came a third time this time barley coherent.

Still Jason wasn't done with her as he entered three fingers and the tempo was increased to a frenzied rated. Elizabeth thought she was going to lose her mind from the orgasms Jason was giving her. She barley lasted a minute before she had a gushing orgasm where all and she couldn't even say anything her voice was gone. Jason stopped looking at Elizabeth's glazed over eyes and decided it was time. Sitting up on his knees as he pulled down his boxers he didn't give her anytime to rest as he pulled her hips to meet his rock hard cock lifting them in the process and slamming into her as Elizabeth again screamed Jason's name. Grabbing her arms lifting her head and shoulders off her back she began to rock her slowly on and off his cock.

"Elizabeth open your eyes I want to look at you as you cum." Jason told her and she did. That is when he picked up the pass moving faster and faster as he watched her beautiful breasts bounce up and down and her cloudy sapphire eyes. Elizabeth couldn't believe how big Jason was and how deep he was going. He was hitting her cervix which brought pain but also extreme pleasure as she came again but Jason kept on going through her orgasm and lasted a few seconds longer before the pleasure and couldn't take anymore cumming deep insider her and collapsing her top of Elizabeth. Jason looked down at Elizabeth who looked like had passed out from pleasure and Jason smiled with satisfaction. Realizing he was probably crushing her he rolled over pulling her small frame on top of his large one. Jason lied there watching her for a few minutes until her eyes slowly opened and Jason smiled up at her kissing her forehead.

"Hello beautiful."

"Did I pass out?" Elizabeth asks not believing the absolute bliss she felt.

"Yes you did."

"Jason that was...just. There are no words except wow." Elizabeth said and Jason just smiled.

"Did I hurt you? I just wanted to be inside you so badly."

"There was so pain but a lot more pleasure. Though my body is sure going to be sore today. I'm amazed at your stamina waiting so long to be inside me."

"I wanted to worship your perfect body and give you pleasure."

"I know I don't look like a playboy playmate but thank you for making me feel wanted and sexy."

"Elizabeth I know you have a hard time believing this but you are beautiful and sexy. In fact you are perfect. The perfect package, smart, caring, independent, stubborn with a smoking hot body." Jason told her knowing she had self-esteem issues about her looks. Elizabeth could just look at Jason with love. She couldn't believe someone who looks like he was a statue come to live could love someone like her but looking at Jason she was sure he did. She layed her head on his chest and stayed like that for a few minutes until to her surprise she felt him hardening again.

"Oh no not again." she said sitting up which gave Jason access to her ripe breasts and he molded his large hands to her breasts squeezing them and pinching her hardening nipples. Elizabeth knew they needed to stop Cameron would be awake any minute but all she could was lean her head back and moan. The two were about to go at it again when there was a knock at the door.

"Mommy...Mommy." Cameron said scared because he was in a new home and couldn't find his mother. The two separated quickly.

"Honey I'll be right there." Elizabeth said to her son as she was going through the cloths she had gotten from her and Lucky's apartment after Cameron had gone to sleep.

"Elizabeth I'll take care of him. Why don't you relax and take a shower." Jason told her as he put on his jeans and a dark blue ti-shirt. Boy he was sexy Elizabeth said and for a split second thought about pushing him back on the bed but quickly went back to her son.

"You don't mind?" she asked. Jason and her son had been together for a few hours the day before but they were still new to each other.

"I don't mind. I love him and he's going to be my son. I think he and I need to get used to each other."

"I love you." Elizabeth said dropping her cloths walking up to Jason completely naked. Pushing her body as close to his clothed body and rubbing her body up against him as she brought her head down to kiss him. She could feel a bulge growing in his pants. Jason tried to wrap his hands around her but she pulled back giving him a sexy smile. "No go take care of our son and I'll take care of myself in the shower." She said has one hand played with her pussy. Two fingers entered it as her thumb played with her clit while her other squeezed her breasts and pinched the nipples. Jason just groaned as she turned around bending down showing off her firm ass as she pick up her cloths put them down walking into the bathroom and locking the door smiling to herself that she had gotten some pay back for the torture she endured at his hands. Jason stood in the room for a moment willing his erection down. Elizabeth never ceased to surprise him. He turned his attention to Cameron and opened the door to find a worried Cameron.

"Good morning Cameron."

"Where's mommy?" asked a teary eyed two year old. After seeing that Jason picks him up wrapping his strong arms around him and Cameron crawls closer to feels safe.

"When I woke up I didn't know where I was or where mommy was."

"Your mom is taking a shower. So it's just you and me for now. You don't have to feel scared Cameron. You're safe here I won't let anything happen to you or your mom." Jason tried to reassure the toddler.

"I know I feel safe around you."

"Now while mommy's in the shower how about I make all of breakfast. What do you want Cameron." Jason said and Cameron's eyes lit up.

"CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES! The two year old yelled.

"That doesn't sound that good for you are you sure that's what your mom would want for you?" Jason asked sure that his future son was trying to pull one over on him.

"Yes. Mommy makes once or twice a week. Though I don't get that much chocolate, mommy says I can't have too much but she eats the rest when she thinks I'm not looking." Cameron told Jason honestly not realizing he was rating his mother out and Jason just smiled know Elizabeth lover her chocolate.

"All right I think I have everything we need let's go Cameron." The two went downstairs and started on their breakfast. As they did Jason turned on the TV in the living room. He didn't like what he saw. The big story in locally and internationally was the prison break of Helena Cassidine. Who after the escape had disappeared. There were no witnesses or leads just dead ends.

* * *

><p>Across the city other people were getting the news. At the Quartermaine mansion Luke see's the news of Helena's escape and for a brief moment thinks about chasing after her and to escape from his problems. Laura was in Shadybrook, Lucky was going away for who knows how long, and now Lulu was pregnant. He's not a young man anymore and can't go gallivanting around the world, besides Helena would show up here eventually, she always does. Lulu needed him now, and he would be a parent for one of the few times in his life. Thought Luke not realizing he was being watched by Tracy who was thinking the same thing.<p>

Alexis being woken by her children, getting breakfast for Kristina and Molly she saw the news, and nearly dropping her cup of coffee on the ground, scaring her kids. She was scared, but hid it from her children not wanting to frighten them. As she cleaned up the coffee mess Alexis thought this was the last thing she needed. She was going to court to gain full custody of Molly, this would give Ric a leg up on her, along with her cancer, and Sonny being Kristina's father. Her life was getting worse by the minute, and now she needed to go to court to deal with Lucky and face Ric.

At Wyndemere, Nic who was woken up by Spencer at 6:00am and lost track of time with his son when he heard Emily call out his name. He came into the large living room caring Spencer to see what Emily thought was so urgent. Seeing the news about Helena Nicolas cringed, he knew his grandmother, she would come here eventually to either kill or kidnap his son. Nicolas didn't like having guards but he needed them. It wasn't just him anymore he had Emily and Spencer to think about. He couldn't rely on just Alfred anymore. First though he had to deal with his brother who needed to get help.

At PCPD, Mac heard the news on the radio and said just great. He just needed this now with suspending Cruz he had no detectives for a week. He was already reviewing all of Spencer's cases at the request of Mayor Garrett Floyd. While Ric at his office getting ready to deal with Spencer on the other hand was happy. If Alexis really wanted to do this, he had more than enough ammunition with Helena Cassadine and Sonny Corinthos. There was no way Alexis was taking Molly his daughter away from him.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up at 8:00am took a long shower. She started to pack pulling out her handgun and knife planning on making the people who had wronged her pay. Sam turned on the television to check on the news and watched the news about Helena, thinking maybe she could get help from her, after all they were both Cassadine's. Sam would try to find her and was about to leave when she got a phone call on the hotel phone.<p>

"Hello, who is it?" Sam asked not sure who would be calling her no one knew she was there.

"Is this Sam McCall?" the male voiced asked.

"Who's calling?" she asked still confused.

"Yes my name is Sean Ratcers, I was hoping we could meet."

"Meet, what's this about?"

"We have a proposition for you. It'll be mutually beneficial to both of us. We would like firsthand knowledge of certain people in Port Charles, and we think you are the person to talk to. Of course you'll get something in return. A dollar amount in return?" he said waiting for her to respond with a price.

"I'm sure you could find other ways to get this information, why me?" she asked not trusting the man, but was considering the offer.

"We could get the information much quicker, but that could be traced back to us. The best way is first person knowledge, and think you might be ready for a fresh start."

"All right, but who do you work for?"

"That's one thing I can't divulge. Besides getting a monetary gain, we might be able to help you with other matters such as getting out of the country quickly, getting forged papers or getting revenge."

"All right, my price is fifty million dollars transferred to the bank of my choosing."

"I think we can handle that. Can you make it to New York by this evening?"

"Yes, I have a train ticket for this afternoon to New York. I arrive at Grand Central Terminal at 9:30pm"

"All right we'll have someone waiting with a car for you at Grand Central Terminal, and we'll arrange for you to stay at a nice hotel. We'll meet tomorrow and talk."

"All right, good bye Mr. Ratcers." Sam said hanging up the phone. She could hold off on her plans for a while. She thought to herselp putting away her gun and knife and leaving the hotel.

* * *

><p>Back at Jason's penthouse Elizabeth had finished her long soothing shower and was heading downstairs when she smelt something good coming from the kitchen. Pushing the door she found her two favorite men. Cameron was sitting at the tiny kitchen table Jason had eating what looked and smelled like chocolate chip pancakes. Over by the stove Jason was cooking and eating pancakes also. What a great way to start the day she thought. Great sex from the man she loved and having breakfast with new family.<p>

"MOMMY!" Her son yelled excited to see her. Not realizing he was spitting out some of the pancakes he had in his mouth.

"Good morning sweat heart." Elizabeth said hugging her son and wiping his face with a napkin. "Remember Cameron to not talk with your mouth full." Elizabeth reminded her son kissing his four head.

"Mommy Jason made me chocolate chip pancakes." The toddler said looking at Jason smiling happily and Jason smiled back.

"I wasn't sure if it was all right."

"It's fine Jason, besides I'm sure he's happy that the pancakes aren't burnt." She told Jason as she stood on her toes kissing him and tasting the syrup on his lips and mouth.

"I made us some to." Jason said handing her a plate. Elizabeth took her plate sitting down next to her son and started eating. That's when she noticed there weren't any chocolate chips in her pancakes.

"Hey where is the chocolate?" Elizabeth asked looking over to her men as Jason sat down and realized the two were smiling at her.

"I didn't put any in yours." Jason simply stated as he took a bite of his pancakes with chips inside. Eating them for the first time he didn't get the appeal. There was way too much sugar in the pancakes.

"And why not?"

"Because you always say too much sugar isn't good for him isn't that right Cameron."

"That's right." said Cameron taking a sip of his juice.

"Well since your son told me about all the chocolate you eat when you think you son isn't looking Cameron and I have decided you can't have any this morning." Jason said taking another bite of his pancakes and just smiled up at Elizabeth as she found out her son had been watching her and he ratted her out. She pouted for a moment and then when Jason took his next bite she leaned over kissing him. It was a deep and long kiss as their tongue dueled. Eventually Elizabeth pulled back licking the melted chocolate seductively leaving Jason sitting there wide eyed thinking dirty thoughts he couldn't say or put to use in front of Cameron. Jason was about to say something when he phone rang. Elizabeth watched him leave going out into the living room. A minute later coming back and motioned her come out and she did.

"That was Diane. There's a court hearing your divorce at 11am and I found out Lucky has his hearing an hour and a half later at 12:30pm. Diane can get the judge to reschedule if you have to work."

"I don't have to work until 2pm."

"Do you want to bring Cameron with us when we go to court?" Jason asked

"Us since when are you going."

"Did you really thing I'd let you go there alone without anyone to support you?" Jason asked wrapping his arms around her bring her body into hers.

"Thank you. And as for Cameron I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want him to see Lucky like the way he is or give a chance for Lucky to hurt my son." Elizabeth said with her head lying comfortably against Jason's chest.

"Then we need someone to watch him."

"Emily and Nicolas are out after what they said to me and so is Audrey. I don't think Lulu will do it either. I could try Georgie but I don't know I think she has her own problems right now."

"We could try Sonny?"

"Sonny?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"He has Michael and Morgan while Carly is out of town. I don't think he'd mind taking care of Cameron for a few hours. I know you and he aren't on friendly terms thanks to Ric and me but he has gotten better." Jason told her and Elizabeth thought for a moment. Remembering her once good friend who had helped her many times when she was younger.

"All right you call Sonny and ask him." Elizabeth said deciding to go with her trust in Jason over whatever feelings she had for Sonny. "I'm going to go check on Cameron and see if he's done." Elizabeth told him moving to the kitchen to give Jason time to call Sonny. A few minutes later Jason came in as Elizabeth was doing the dishes.

"Sonny said it would be fine."

"I'd better help and Cameron get ready and then get myself ready."

"I'll stay down here I need to check on a few things." Jason said kissing Elizabeth softly on the lips as she took her son up stairs.

* * *

><p>Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**lrobinson01**, **999shotgun999 **thanks for the comments and support. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

I never liked Lucky or the Spencer's in general. The only one of the that way a little bit interesting was Luke. Ric I have no real dislike for, I actually like the character, he's interesting. This is just how I am writing the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Carly was in a terrible mood as the plane disembarked at Port Charles International Airport. She and Jax had a nice visit with his mother, when yesterday she got a call from Sam. Why Sam would call her she had no idea. She didn't like the woman and had a feeling Sam didn't like her. She only put up with her because of Jason and she knew Jason would never choose Sam over her. Still she took the call and was shocked at what she heard. Muffin face had slept with Jason and had used her son to get to Jason. She had abandoned her husband for money she'd get from Jason. Sam driveled on and on about something else but her mind tuned out the rest once she heard what that gold digging whore had done to Jason. She had tried to call Jason countless times leaving but she couldn't get through. Again Carly blamed Elizabeth for that. Jason never missed her calls before. She tried calling Sonny who just evaded her questions and gave the phone over to her sons. Oh she was going to have some things to say to her ex-husband when she got back.

Now as they drove from the airport toward their home Jax had a vague idea of what was going on from the yelling Carly had done over the phone. He didn't understand her obsession with Sonny and particular Jason. Jax knew it was detrimental to their relationship. He couldn't except being behind Sonny and Jason in her list of priorities and he was going to put up with it for so long. As they drove home Carly said she wanted to pick up her children by herself today. Jax knew why and was fine with it for now since he had business had the Metro Court. When they got home Carly kissed Jax good bye got into her car and sped to Sonny's. Arriving she met Milo and Riley at the door. When she got in she found Sonny and Max talking and she thought she heard Jason's name but the two quickly stopped talking when they say her.

"Carly how was your trip?" Sonny asked wanting get her mind off Jason but Carly was having none of it.

"Max where are you going?" Carly asked knowing she could get more answers out of Max than Sonny. She would use Max's crush on her against him.

"Out." Max simply said. He just got promoted and wasn't going to screw this up. Plus he was happy for his boss and friend. Jason deserved some happiness in his live and he knew the Elizabeth would give it to him. So he just walked out the door to talk to his brother.

"All right Sonny I want some answers. Where is Jason? Where is that whore Elizabeth and how could you let her do this to Jason?" She asked on the verge of yelling.

"First lower your voice our children and Cameron are in there having an early lunch." Sonny told her regretting telling her Cameron was here but there was nothing he could do. Carly would find out eventually and might as well tell her now before she sees him and says something to set Jason off.

"THAT SLUT'S BASTERD CHILD IS HERE WITH MY CHILDREN!" Carly screamed throwing her purse nearly knocking over some classes. Sonny just grabbed her and threw gently threw her onto the couch covering her mouth with his hand.

"Carly shut up now. You need to calm down or I'll throw you out of my house and I'll drop the kids off later and you won't get any answers." Sonny told her daring her to say something but she didn't. They sat there on opposite ends of the couch silently for a few seconds until Carly broke the silence.

"Fine Sonny you've got my full attention. Now talk." and Sonny did. Going over the events of the night of the blackout which led to Jason and Elizabeth sleeping together, then the following day's events from Jason and Elizabeth getting together and her filing for divorce to Lucky to Lucky getting arrested and finally he went over the events of today. Him getting a call from Jason to babysit Cameron and Elizabeth and Jason going to court. First to get her divorce and second to Lucky's hearing. Carly just sat there in silence. Sonny knew she was upset just didn't know how upset was she and what damage she was going to cause to other people particular Elizabeth. And Carly just sat there amazed at all the damage some small meager little girl had managed to cause. She used her own child to get power, money and status through Jason. She hurt the Spencer's her family. Sure they were dysfunctional and she didn't get along with all of them but they were still her family. She knew one thing from that Spencer's were never to blame and that fact rang true here with Elizabeth. Well Carly wasn't going let her get away with it first she had to deal with Sonny.

"You still haven't told me how you could let this happen?" The blond asked.

"First there was nothing I could do and second I let it happen." Sonny simply told her.

"You let this happened." Carly said as both a statement and question.

"Yes. Listen Jason and I will never be like brothers again I ruined that with my actions these past few years and especially with his Emily. But we have managed to fix our friendship. As his friend I'm happy for him. I've always liked Elizabeth even though I haven't always treated her that way. I know you won't believe this but Jason loves Elizabeth and I think he has for a long time and the same can be said for Elizabeth. So here's what you need. No I won't say need to do. Let's make that what I hope you do is focus on your life with Jax and your children and be happy for your friend." Sonny told her truly hoping she would be and let her obsession with Jason go. He had known she had a strange relationship with Jason. First as sex buddies and that led to friendship and eventually to Jason covering for her and letting him raise Michael. He wasn't here for it but he knew Carly had fallen in love with Jason which led her causing problems with Jason and Robin's relationship. It led to obsession when Jason never showed any interest in her and had gotten close to Elizabeth. He had thought she had gotten over it when they were together but now looking at her he saw it. It was still there hidden under layers of emotions. Sonny knew ultimately that she was holding out hope that one day Jason would choose her. That's why she liked always being first when it came to the women in Jason's life. Sonny knew that Carly knew she wouldn't come first like with Jason now that Elizabeth was in the picture. Unlike Sam and Courtney who she knew Jason would never put before her.

"Right like Jason could love a woman like. He's out of her league. Jason's just helping her because of her kid and she knows it. That's how she going to get her claws in him. Jason needs help and since I'm his best friend I'm going to help him get away from the perfect angle who can do no wrong."

"Uh...Carly you need to stop before you do something you'll regret. Now Jason does love Elizabeth and if you do something to hurt her child you'll going to lose him." Sonny said rubbing his hand over her face in exasperation. There was no getting through to his ex-wife and he knew it.

"So does that mean Jason and the slut are coming to pick up Cameron?" Carly asks remembering Cameron which meant Jason would be coming here. Sonny knew what she was thinking and cut her off.

"You're not waiting here for them. So you have to choices I can get kids and you can leave with them now or you can just leave and I'll drop them off at your house later."

"But..."

"No Carly make a decision now, no stalling." Sonny said and the two got in a staring match neither looking away until Carly finally broke.

"Fine I'll take the kids home but know this Sonny this isn't over and I won't let Jason's life be ruined by little miss perfect." Carly warned has Sonny got out off the couch to head into the kitchen and stopped when he noticed Carly following.

"No wait here." Sonny turned and told her.

"What?"

"I'm not letting you anywhere near Cameron. His just a child and I know you won't keep your mouth shut. Oh and if you think about it you're a hypocrite."

"How?" Carly asked wondering where Sonny was going.

"Michael. Isn't he a bastard child to?" Sonny simple said. Seeing Carly's shocked and angry face he walked into the kitchen before she could say anything. No one was there and there were dirty plates and cups left out. He found in the back yard playing. He went out to get them but was stopped by the guard keeping an eye on the kids.

"I thought you should know Michael heard part of your conversation with Carly" Will told his boss.

"What?...How much did he hear?" Sonny asked again putting a hand over his face.

"To the part where you explained what had happened over the last three days before I found him and brought him out here.

"So he heard what his mother said about Cameron."

"Yes."

"Thank you Will." Sonny said walking to the three kids playing.

"Michael, Morgan your mothers here to pick you up."

"Mommy." Morgan said looking up to his father.

"Mom's here to pick us up?" Michael asked trying to hide that he already knew but his father saw threw it.

"Yes. Now did you two have a good time with Cameron?" Sonny asked wanting to know if they could do this again and if it had any impact on the way Michael saw or would treat Cameron.

"Fun..fun with Cameron." said the small Morgan waving and smiling to Cameron a few feet away.

"Dad I had a good time with my brother and Cameron." Michael told his dad. Sonny searched his face with his eyes to see if he was lying and found he believed him.

"Good we might do this again. Now you two go into the kitchen I need to speak to you before you see your mother." He told the two and his two sons said goodbye to Cameron and left for the kitchen. "All right Cameron did you have a fun time with Michael and Morgan?" Sonny asked wanting to get the two year old's impression of the few hours he spent here.

"YES!" Cameron yelled happily. "You have a really big house and a lot of toys. We played hide and go seek. I watched Michael play his TV game. Then he let me and Morgan play. Can I come over again and play. Do you think mommy will get me a TV game? I wants one to." Cameron said continued to ramble on and Sonny knew where he got it from. He looked like Elizabeth and talked like her.

"Cameron of course you can come back if you mom allows it and I'm glad to hear you had a good time. Now you can stay out and play I have to go in and see Michael and Morgan off. If you need anything Will is here to help you. I'll be back in a few minutes and then you and I can wait for your mom and Jason together." Sonny said tousling Cameron's curtly hair.

"Mommy and Jason will be back soon?" Cameron's face lit up even brighter when he heard his mommy and Jason would be back soon.

"Yes. Now I'll be back in a few minutes." Sonny again told the toddler happy that he was getting attached to Jason.

"Ok." Cameron said and then walked into the Kitchen and found his sons waiting for him.

"Morgan come here." Sonny told his youngest son. Morgan did and he hugged him gently. "Now I know your young and don't understand everything that's going on around you or what's being said. So if you hear something your mother says and you don't understand please don't repeat it and ask Jax or me." Sonny explained not liking getting Jax involved but he knew even candy boy wouldn't like Carly saying what Michael heard in front of his sons. Morgan nodded his head understanding the best way he could. "Good now go say hello to your mother. I need to speak to Michael alone." Sonny told Morgan and he ran out the door to see his mother. Sonny turned to look at his nine year old son.

"Michael come here." Sonny told his oldest son and he could tell as Michael slowly walked over never looking at his father that his son knew why he wanted to talk to him.

"Dad I didn't mean to listen. I wanted to see mom but I stopped when you started arguing." Michael confessed to his father.

"I know son and I'm sorry you heard your mom and me arguing."

"Dad what does bastard mean?" Michael asked wanting to know.

"You don't need to know just don't use it." Sonny said trying to get around having to explain it to his oldest son.

"Dad I'm going to find out eventually." Michael explained to his dad and he was right. He could use his computer or one of his friends. Or he could use the computers computer. Sonny knew he was right to and knew he couldn't avoid this.

"It means a child born out of wedlock." Sonny said using the nicest explanation that was the truth.

"So Elizabeth wasn't married when she had Cameron?" Michael asked coming to a realization.

"Yes she and Zander weren't together or married."

"Does that mean I'm a bastard to since mom wasn't married and was sleeping with AJ and Mr. Jones?" Michael asked getting upset and Sonny was again getting angry with Carly. Whatever she gets involved with she always caused problems and headaches. Leaving it to everyone else to fix them and he'd have to fix this.

"Michael listen to me. You aren't a bastard child and neither is Cameron. Both of you have a family who love you."

"Then why did mom say it if one as well?"

"Your mom was angry and you know your mother when she's upset she says and does strange things." Sonny tried to explain nicely to his son wishing he was younger again and it would be a lot easier manage.

"Ok." Michael said not buying everything his dad said. He'd been around his mom a lot. The only time she got that angry is when it involved Morgan and he or Jason. "Dad what's a slut?" Oh yes Carly's going to pay. He was going to hold his mouth to Jason and Elizabeth but now he wasn't. Sonny tried to find the best way to answer his son's question and the nicest way.

"A woman who sleeps with a lot of men."

"Dad why doesn't Carly like Elizabeth? Whenever I've seen her she's been kind to me."

"Michael come on lets go Morgan waiting." Carly called to her son.

"It's complicated. The easiest explanation is that Carly thinks that Elizabeth will be more important to Jason than her." Sonny said not telling his son what he really thought. "Now before we head out I don't want to hear you use those words we've talked about or hear from someone else you used those words ok."

"I won't dad." Michael said upset with his mother.

"Good now let's go." Sonny said walking him out to meet Carly and Morgan.

"Michael come give your mother a hug I missed you." She told her oldest son opening her arms. She noticed something was wrong as he slowly walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around him but he didn't reciprocate. She looked up at her ex-husband and wondered what happened. "What's wrong Michael was Cameron a problem? If he was you won't have to see him again." Carly asked Michael hoping that was it than she'd have something to use against Elizabeth.

"No nothing's wrong can we go now?" Michael told and asked his mother. Pulling away from her embrace and walking toward the door. Carly looked at Sonny and decided to get an explanation.

"All right." She said walking the two to the door opening it and getting Milo. "Milo please take my children to the car I'll be right out I have to talk to Sonny quickly." She told Milo

"Yes Miss Corinthos." Max's younger brother told Carly gathering the kids and taking them to Carly's car. Carly turned around and went back in but was met by Sonny in front of the door not letting her go back in.

"Sonny what's wrong with my son? Why is he upset? Is it something you did?" Carly asked upset that Sonny wouldn't let her back inside.

"What I did. I did nothing it's what you said."

"What I said?"

"Yes what you said. He heard our argument and heard you call Elizabeth a slut and Cameron a bastard."

"He heard?" Carly asked stunned.

"Yes." Sonny told her waiting for what she would say. Carly took a moment to think of a way to turn this in her favor and came up with an idea.

"Good then he know the truth. I'll explain why I called them and then he'll understand."

"It's too late for your schemes now Carly. I already explained it to him and he understands." Sonny said smiling and showing his dimples which angered Carly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SONNY!" she screamed at Sonny poking his chest.

"I told him the truth with none of your lies or twisting of the truth." Sonny told her and decided to go for the kill as he pushed her out the door. So he could shut her out and muffle the screams that were sure to come. "Oh and one more thing I'm going to tell Jason what you said. So my advice is go home and worry about your own live and stay out of Jason's." Sonny said slamming the door in her face locking it. As he walked away he could hear Carly's screams through the door and he thought her heard some other words he didn't want his young children to hear.

* * *

><p>At Port Charles's main court house two cases were coming to a close. In one court room was Diane Miller who had finished her case to the judge as why his client needed an immediate divorce. With just her client and Jason in the courtroom It barley took Judge Walter Plavok a minute to reach a ruling after looking over the evidence. He granted Elizabeth the divorce. Down the hall at the same time Lucky's trial was coming to an end. Lucky had plead guilty. He didn't want to spend any more time in prison than he had to. Judge Allisa Plummer looked over the charges and the plea deal. Seeing that both parties agreed, she sentenced Lucky to three years at Shadybrook with no chance of parole. She agreed Lucky Spencer needed help. He would have to serve out the entire three years and would be required to get daily therapy sessions. As the guards took Lucky out in handcuffs followed by Luke, Lulu, Tracy, Nicolas, Emily with Spencer, Ric and Alexis who weren't saying a word to each other, down the hall from them they saw Diane, Jason and Elizabeth coming into the hall way being followed by the guard John. There was an eerie silence in the hallway as the two groups looked at one another as Lucky was taken away. Didn't last long when Lucky saw them, his rage boiled over and tried to run toward Elizabeth but was tackled by the guards who were escorting him.<p>

"YOU BELONG TO ME! YOU'RE MY MINE, MINE, MINE! YOU WILL BE MINE AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE JASON PAY! He screamed with pure rage and hatred as he was being dragged away. Luke watched his son being dragged away walked over being followed by the rest of the group. Tracy was really hoping they didn't start a scene.

"Elizabeth I want to talk to you." Lucky demanded walking up to them. Jason was going to get in front of her but she gently put her hand on his arm letting him know it was ok. Elizabeth decided to get this over now. She knew they were going to talk eventually.

"Luke I don't want to get into an argument here. I did what I though was best for Cameron and me."

"What about Lucky you could have sent him to prison and you sent him to mental institute instead."

"I've been thinking about what's best for Lucky nearly since I got to Port Charles. Everything else comes second to him. My life, what I want, how I live and my child, no more I've had enough of dealing with a child who refuses to grow up."

"He was brainwashed by Helena." Luke retorted

"That was seven years ago. He should have gotten help when he first returned but no you put it all on me. A teenage that two years earlier was rapped and still had her own problems. Tell me Luke where were his parents. Where were his friends?" Elizabeth countered. She did care about the Spencer's but she was growing tired of their holier than thou routine and their beliefs that they could do no wrong and the world revolved around them.

"We were all there for him but he needed you, he still does." Nicolas told her defending himself and his family.

"No you just went back to as if nothing had happened to him and left it up to me."

"He loves you and you love him. How could you betray him like this and with Jason son?" Lulu asked in a demanding voice as she came forward from the back.

"I betrayed him? He's let me down and betrayed me more times than I can count. As for Jason he's the one who's been here for me. Never judging me always listening to me but giving me his opinion but lets me make my own decisions." She explained as her left hand found his right hand.

"You're his wife you can't be with Jason. You need to be with Lucky." Emily tried to reason with her friend.

"You're still defending him Emily?" Jason asks surprised and disappointed in his sister.

"He needs help not to be sent to a mental hospital."

"First I'm not his wife I just go a divorce. Second you want him to get help we'll he'll get help there. He's always refused to get help before now he doesn't have a choice." Elizabeth told them and that's what she believed. Lucky could now get the help he needed. Hopefully in time he'll get better and half a life of his own this time without her.

"A divorce? I can't believe your abandoning him." Emily asked stunned and upset.

"No I'm freeing myself of him. I should have years ago. If you are **so** concerned and in love with him you help him. Why don't you all help him this time because I'm done." she said growing tired of her so called best friend treating her they weren't friends.

"How dare you. Lucky has..." Emily began to say but was cut off by her brother.

"Enough. This conversation is over." Jason said moving in front of Elizabeth slightly. Jason had enough of this little talk they were having that was obviously going nowhere. "We're done right?" Jason asked looking down and back slightly too gorgeous eyes he could lose himself in and he got the answer from just her eyes. "Yes were down now why don't you all leave and well wait for you to go." Jason told them as he motioned John to come forward and stand between them and Elizabeth.

"So you're hiding behind Jason now. You can't stand up for yourself. That's hypercritical of you. You complain about Lucky controlling your life and you're letting Jason control yours." The youngest Spencer spat at Elizabeth through Jason and John. Elizabeth was going to say something but she stopped herself from being goaded into prolong this fight. There was nothing to be gained from it so she kept her mouth shut and let Jason handle them for now. Which they did by not saying anything just staring at them letting them know that the conversation was over.

"Fine let's go but know this you are no longer a Spencer and were no longer family" Luke told Elizabeth walking away with the rest of his family.

"That's fine all your family does is take, take, and take. I'm with a family that does both give and take." Elizabeth said getting in the last word. She was upset that she wasn't part of the Spencer's anymore she just thought it would hurt more. She cared about all of them but couldn't close over their major flaws or ignore them anymore. They were narcissists plain and simple. They only cared about themselves and what was in it for them not caring about who they hurt. Elizabeth's attention was draw back from her ex-family by yelling down the hall. She looked over and saw Ric and Alexis yelling she didn't like it and she notice Jason didn't either.

"Elizabeth wait here with John I'll be back." Jason said with his enforcer persona completely one and ready for action. He hated Ric more than anyone he's known and wanted him dead. Elizabeth knew and wanted to keep Jason from killing him and him ending up in prison. Walking in front of him she put his hands on his chest.

"I'm coming with you." she said in a tone that let him know that it wasn't a request. Jason lad his large hand over her small artist hands.

"All right lets go." Jason said taking Elizabeth's hand and motioning for John to follow.

"I'm not getting involved my job is done." Diane said about to leave but was stopped by Jason.

"I would like to hire you on a permanent basis." Jason told the redheaded lawyer.

"I might be interested in the job. Call me later this evening and we'll talk." She told him leaving and the three walked toward Ric and Alexis as the fight was still going on.

"Like you've been perfect Alexis you worked for the Cassadine's, you then went to work for my brother who is a known criminal. You even killed Luis Alcazar, so don't get all high and might on me." Ric said to her as Jason, Elizabeth, and John walked over.

"Ric shut up. You are the most selfish egotistical bastard in this city. I don't like Sonny, but you make him look like a saint compared to you." Alexis said as the three walked over to stand beside Alexis.

"Ah Jason they loyal watch dog to Sonny. I see now that Lucky's out of the way you've stolen his wife and kid. How does it feel to be the last person Elizabeth chose, she must not think very highly of you. Let's see there was Lucky, Zander, Lucky, and me again. What does that say about you?" Ric said smiling knowing that would get to Jason. Then turning to Elizabeth Ric asked "Why are you with this garbage again. Don't you see he's going to destroy you? I know you were having problems with Lucky so why didn't you come to me. I could have helped you I still can." He said getting close to Elizabeth and putting his hands on her.

"Don't touch me." Elizabeth told him pulling back uncomfortable with how close he was and the way he was looking at her.

"You won't let me touch you but you let this monster. You need to be saved and I'll save you."

"Earth to Ric wake up. First you aren't allowed to touch me not after what you did to me. Plus we are over, we have been for a long time and I have no intention of getting back together with you. I barley like you and don't want be friends with you. I certainly don't trust you. As for Jason he isn't the monster here you are. Jason is ten times the man you are in every way and I mean every way." she said looking up at Ric as she felt Jason's arm protectively go around her back and over her shoulder. Ric kept looking at her as he saw the small smile form on her mouth and the twinkle in her eyes and that's when he realized what she was saying. He felt the rage build up inside. He wanted to kill Jason. He didn't think he could hate anyone more than his brother until this moment. Ric vowed to make Jason pay and Elizabeth regret those words. He would take her back and make her his again. Then they could raise Cameron and Molly together. Ric was drawn out of his thoughts by his wife.

"Ric, come now are you still obsessed with Elizabeth. No wonder our marriage failed, and you slept with Sam. You know you really are pathetic. You came to Port Charles to get close to Sonny for what some kind of revenge. Then you want to get close and have the life he has. So you try to be a brother, but he already has a far better brother than you could ever be in Jason. Then you get involved with Elizabeth. You might say it's because you loved her, but everyone here knows deep down you wanted to hurt Jason. You could see how much he cared for her. Then there's the panic room. In some sick and twisted logic, since you lost the baby with Elizabeth you kidnap a pregnant Carly planning having you and Elizabeth keep her, what killing Carly. Ric did you honestly think that was going to work. Finally we have me, you just go involved with me because you knew Kristina was Sonny's, and you wanted to have something on Sonny. Ric you are just an empty shell. Your entire life has been trying to find and either destroy or become a part of his life. You say Jason is empty inside like a robot, but it's you. You spent so much of your life obsessing about Sonny, you forgot about you, and you've become empty inside. Really it's sad and pathetic, and I'm done with you. Jason, Elizabeth could you escort me out?" Alexis said know that she hurt him really good seeing the pain on his face, almost made her feel sad. Ric was angry and turned and go after her, but Jason was standing right in front of him. Ric was going to say something but he could see Jason's eyes and decided not to press his luck and walked the other way. This battle was over but he would win the war.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter was so long I had to divide it into two chapters. It reached to over ten thousand words. So I decided to divide it into two chapters, which took a little while to decide where brake the chapter at. I will most the other chapter in a few hours after I give people time to read this one.

Also sorry for the delay I am going to try and post a chapter at least once every two days, three days at the most. I was finishing Chapter 14, and about to start on Chapter 15. I am trying to stay ahead of the story, and posting, but also don't want to leave my readers waiting impatiently.

Thanks for the comments and reviews, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

After leaving the court house with Alexis Jason and Elizabeth drove to pick up their son. As they were driving to Sonny's Jason checked his cell phone which he had on silent mode. He saw that Carly had tried to call a dozen times and Sonny had left a message. He was about to check them when his cell phone began to ring and he saw that it was Carly again. That didn't surprise him she was persistent and would keep trying until she got through.

"Hello Carly." Jason said as he drove the black Suv followed by another driven by John.

"Jason where are you?" Carly asked.

"Carly what's wrong?" Jason asked hearing how upset she was. He saw Elizabeth cringe when she heard that. Jason knew what she was thinking that he'd abandon her and Cameron again to rescue Carly. It wasn't going to happen again and he was going to prove it to her.

"Jason Michael's upset and I need to talk to you now its important." she pleaded with Jason. Trying to get him to talk to her before he went to Sonny's.

"I can't right now I'm on my way to Sonny's."

"Sonny and wait Michael and I are more important right now."

"I'm not going to Sonny's for him I'm going to pick up my son." Jason told his oldest friend. He saw Elizabeth's face brighten when he called Cameron his son and her worries started to dissipate. Jason wouldn't leave them this time.

"Son since when do you have a son?" Carly asked not getting at who Jason was revering to.

"My son Cameron." he told knowing it was going to upset her.

"WHAT! That bastard isn't you son. You need to get away from that trash she isn't good enough for you. Hell she isn't good enough for anyone." Carly yelled through the phone. This caused Jason to pull over to the side of the road.

"CARLY STOP RIGHT NOW! I know why you've been trying to call me none stop. You've found out from someone most likely from Sam that Elizabeth and I are together and if you've picked up Michael you know Cameron was there. If Michael's really upset Sonny will tell me when I pick up my son. If you want to talk later that's fine call me but right now I'm spending time with my family."

"Your family, don't make me sick. You already have a family that's too good for the muffin and her brat."

"Carly I said enough. Now I know I'm going to talk to you later and set something's straight with you but right now I've heard enough from you." Jason told his so called friend ending the call. The two sat quietly in the SUV. Jason leaned his head back pinching the bridge of his nose and Elizabeth giving him time to calm down knowing he was upset with his friend.

"I take she knows about us?" Elizabeth asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. She found out about it yesterday. I pretty sure Sam called her." Jason told her as his right hand found her left hand and their fingers interlocked.

"I'm sorry Jason she isn't happy for you." Elizabeth said and she meant it. She didn't understand their friendship but she knew that it meant a lot to Jason.

"I just don't understand why she doesn't want me happy or to have a family of my own. She has a family with Sonny and building one with Jax and I have nothing." Jason said getting upset again.

"Jason stop." Elizabeth said after unbuckling her seat belt and moving over to sit on Jason's lap bringing his head softly to her chest and gently rain her finger through Jason's spiky hair. As she did it still amazed her how she had this calming effect on Jason. "I know Carly's important to you."

"She is but not as important as you and Cameron." Jason told her as his head rested against her breasts. "You believe me Elizabeth don't you?" Jason asked looking up at her hoping that she did. Things were going to be different this time.

"Yes I believe you Jason." Elizabeth told him as she kissed him then moved back to her seat. "You can deal with Carly later let's go pick up our son." and so the two lovers went to pick up their son.

* * *

><p>At General Hospital things weren't going well for Elizabeth. The news of what happened the last few days had spread and finally reached the hospital. She heard the gossip, like how could she have chosen a killer over a cop or how she's with Jason for his money. Elizabeth focused on her job and zoned everything else out. That worked for a few hours until Emily came in for her shift and then her grandmother who came in for a meeting. She had managed to avoid both of them during her shift and was filling out charts at the hub alone. He shift was almost done and Jason was going to pick her up on his bike. They hadn't ridden together in years and was excited to have her arms wrapped around Jason as they drove fast a felt the wind.<p>

"Elizabeth we need to talk." Audrey said pulling Elizabeth from her thoughts. Audrey was disappointed in her granddaughter. She had thrown away her marriage to Lucky Spencer who was a detective for the PCPD and put her life and her son's life endanger being with the criminal Jason Morgan. Elizabeth didn't say anything just followed her grandmother over to the waiting area.

"Elizabeth how could you do this to yourself and your son?" Audrey asked

"Do what. Leave a drug addict, verbal abusing and borderline physically abusive husband to be with a man who will put us first. A man who will protect us and love us unconditionally." Elizabeth told, her eyes never leaving her grandmothers.

"Jason's a murderer and criminal who will get you and Cameron killed."

"No Jason's a coffee importer. As for danger I was rapped when I was fifteen. I've always been in danger since I've been with Lucky. If you remember he's a Spencer and their mortal enemies are the Cassidine's which includes Helena. Then there was Ric who you loved who cheated on me like Lucky did and nearly killed me. That had nothing to do with Jason. In Jason's the one who's always been there for me protecting me even when I didn't want it." Elizabeth told her. Audrey remained quiet for a second and then she said something she never thought she'd hear.

"If you want to throw your life a way for that killer that's your decision but I won't allow you to do that to my great grandson."

"What are you saying? Elizabeth asked as the tears began to build up as did the rage as the only family member she had ever counted on was betraying her right before her eyes.

"That I won't allow Cameron to be raised by Morgan and if that means suing for custody so be it."

"You'd take my son from me."

"Yes if you're putting your son in mortal danger and have no concern than I have to question whether you're fit to be a parent."

"AUDREY!" Monica said loudly as she walked over being followed by Alan and Emily and that's when the two saw that they were the center of attention. Epiphony and two other nurses by the hub and then Robin and Patrick had just gotten off the elevators. No one saw Elizabeth's guard John calling Jason. "I don't know where this attitude is coming from Audrey. You should be there to support your granddaughter not threaten and try to take away her son." Monica told her friend. She really didn't understand what had gotten into Audrey.

"She's making terrible mistakes and I won't let her put Cameron in danger."

"He's been in danger being with Lucky. I know about what happened with Lucky. This is after all a small city and news like this travels fast. I really don't see how you and my daughter can keep defending him." Monica had heard the news and the obvious bias account from Emily. There's another thing she didn't get. Both Lucky and Elizabeth were supposed to be her friends but she acted like Elizabeth has abandoned Lucky and was using Jason.

"Lucky is a good person who's had bad things happen to him. That's doesn't mean he should be locked away or taken away from his son. Elizabeth how could you do this to him after everything he's done."

"Grams are you getting senile because I just told you what I've done for him so I don't owe him a damn thing. As for him being Cameron's father, my dad who abandoned me is more of a father than Lucky. Cameron doesn't even miss him. He's never been happier with his new father Jason."

"Elizabeth how can you take away the only father he's known." Emily voiced.

"That's because he's a self-involved jerk." Patrick chimed in walking over with Robin to defend his friend.

"This isn't your business Patrick."

"And it's yours. It's Elizabeth's life and Cameron is her child and if she wants to get away from Lucky I'm going to support her because she's my friend. I thought you were her friend to Emily." he said looking at Emily with accusing eyes which kept Emily from responding.

"Alan surely you aren't going to condone Elizabeth moving in with Jason and putting her son in danger?" Audrey asked confident that Alan the elder doctor Quartermaine would be on her side.

"Yes and no, Jason and I don't get along for many reasons. One I have to admit is my own fault. When he first woke up I kept pushing him to be someone he wasn't anymore and by doing so I pushed him to Sonny. I've pushed him for years but I see my mistake now. I've come to accept Jason for who he is not for what he does. As for Elizabeth moving in with Jason that's her decision. Do I think its fast after just getting a divorce from Lucky yes. And will I worry about her and Cameron being involved in Jason's life yes but again it's their life. I'm his father and both Monica and I think of Elizabeth as our daughter and I support them and will be there for them if they need me." Alan explained and he saw a few tears fall down from Elizabeth's face as she smiled and mouth thank you to him. Audrey saw that the discussion was over and it was going nowhere.

"Elizabeth this isn't over I won't allow my great grandson to be put in danger because of your bad decisions." Audrey said walking away. Elizabeth turned to Jason and Emily's parents.

"Dr. Quartermaine's thank you."

"It was nothing. Audrey didn't have the right to threaten you like that. I might expect to hear something like that from our family but not Audrey." Monica said surprising Elizabeth when she hugged the visibly upset Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry about the way Audrey handled this. She didn't have the right to try and take away your son. But she's also right you should be with Lucky helping him so he can come back to you and his son." Emily told her friend.

"You know what Emily I'm beginning to realize that you're in denial. Because if you open your eyes you'd see that the so called four musketeers are over and become focused on your own relationship with Nicolas. He is my friend but he's cheated on you and abandoned you after your rape. I think that's why you're so focused on Lucky and me. What you need to do is concentrate on your own life and their problems." Elizabeth told her friend and looking into Emily's concerned eyes she was partially right.

"This has nothing to do with Nic and me. This has to do with you putting Lucky you husband. I mean ex-husband in Shadybrook and abandoning him." Emily said quickly composing herself.

"All right Emily that's enough. We need to talk." Monica told her daughter taking her over by the hub with Alan leaving Elizabeth with Robin and Patrick.

"Please Elizabeth you need to sit down." Robin told her friend guiding her over to the couch.

"Thank you Patrick for defending me." Elizabeth thanked her friend as she slowly recomposed herself.

"Of course your my friend and friends are supposed to be there for one another." Patrick told her sitting down in the chair across from the couch.

"So you and Jason are together now." Robin said in more of a statement than a question sitting down beside Elizabeth which made Elizabeth mood a little better. She wanted someone to talk to but just like when she like before no one supported her.

"Yes we've finally gotten together after seven years."

"No I don't want you to think I'm not on your side because I am and I can see your happy maybe truly for the first time since I've been back. But I have to ask what about Sam." The older woman asked her younger friend.

"Sam and Jason are over. They've been over for a while; Jason's with me and loves me." Elizabeth said proudly.

"Wait a minute Jason told you he loved you?"

"Yes. I was so shocked, I've been waited to hear those words form him for the first few years I've known him and I've secretly have been waiting for him to tell me he love me for years."

"I've heard the news and gossip now I want to know the details from you."

"From the rumors I've heard the mob enforcer locked you in his penthouse and had his way with you." Patrick said and when he saw Elizabeth begin to blush he knew he was right. "That's how he got you with great sex." Robin laughed a little at her boyfriend's comments and could by looking at her friend that it was true. She was also happy with Patrick that he had help Elizabeth feel better after her fight with Audrey and Emily.

"It's not that...well to be honest what Patrick said is true but Jason and I finally talked and we cleared the air." Elizabeth said beginning to tell Robin and Patrick about the events of the last three days. Over by the hub Emily and her parents were getting into it.

"Emily Elizabeth is your friend and Jason is your brother you should be supporting them even if you disagree with their decision." Alan tried to tell his daughter.

"But they're both making a mistake. Jason feels bad for Elizabeth and wants to take care of her and Cameron. You know how he feels about kids. Elizabeth is making him throw away his relationship with Sam. Then Elizabeth has destroyed her marriage and Lucky and taken away his son."

"I know Lucky is your oldest friend but that doesn't mean you should be blind to who he is or what he's done. I blame what's happened on Luke and Laura. They raised him that way. Not giving him a stable home always on the run and never dealing with their demons until it's too late. Then there's abandoning their children to go off on adventures. No this isn't Elizabeth's doing if you want to blame someone you should blame Lucky's parents, Bobbie, Lulu, Nicolas, and yourself for not getting him the help he needed and needs." Monica scolded her daughter for being so blind.

"But Mom."

"She's right. I suggest you think long and hard about who Lucky is before you throw away your friendship to Elizabeth and damage your relationship with your brother." Emily was about to say something when she saw a hurricane coming off the elevator in one very angry blond. Back by the waiting area Elizabeth, Robin, and Patrick still hadn't noticed Carly who was looking around for Elizabeth.

"We got into a fight and was about to leave and that's when he told me he loved me." Elizabeth told the two as she was going over the events of the morning after the blackout.

"Right like Jason could love a nobody like you." Carly told Elizabeth as she stormed over to the three.

"Oh great it's the screeching harpy." Patrick told Elizabeth and Robin in a low tone even though he knew Carly had most likely heard him. Both Elizabeth and Robin tried to muffle their laughs.

"I don't know what you see in her Patrick you could do so much better than her." Carly said looking at Robin.

"Oh you mean someone like you. I'd rather be a eunuch."

"Be kind Patrick she's just upset that's she's not the center of attention in Jason's world. As long as she knows she is that means she'll have an outside chance of them getting together. That's why she so easily goes from man to man but always goes back to Sonny to stay connected to Jason." Robin explained to Patrick ignoring Carly.

"You're just jealous that I'm still in Jason and Sonny's lives and you're not."

"You're right I'm not directly involved in their lives but we're still friends. Jason and I have made our peace and have become friends. Sonny and I have also reconnected again and we will always be friends. I don't mind not being first in their lives like they're not in my life. Carly could you say the same. Without them around at your beck and call what are you left with."

"I can take care myself."

"When have you Carly. You've always relied or a better word used other people to get by. Let's see there was Tony, Jason, AJ, Sonny, Lorenzo, and Sonny again and now Jax. I don't think you've spent more than a month living on your own taking care of yourself or being single. Come on Carly you must be able to think of a time." Robin goaded Carly and she was uncharacteristic of Carly. "What cat got your tongue?" Robin said seeing Carly face go read. She had thought about biting her tongue and not starting an argument with Carly but she couldn't help herself. She never thought she see the day that Jason would put anyone in front of Carly. Robin was happy for both her friends and she wouldn't let Carly ruin that. What she didn't count on is when Carly lunged at her knocking her slapping her and knocking her off the sofa. Carly was going to jump on Robin and start hitting her but was pulled back by Patrick.

"YOU BITCH I HAT YOU, I HATE YOU!" Carly screamed fighting in Patrick's arms. Everyone was watching the scene in the waiting area and no one noticed Jason and followed by two men get off the elevator. Carly turned toward Elizabeth. "AS FOR YOU, YOU SLUT YOU ARE NOTHING TO JASON! YOU HEAR ME YOUR NOTHING TO HIM! HE JUST PITIES YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC LIFE! I WON'T LET YOU MANIPULATE HIM INTO TAKING CARE OF YOUR WORTHLESS ASS AND BASTARD SON! I WILL DO WHAT EVER IT..." Carly was screaming when she heard a voice she recognized and knew she was in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

I've always like Robin. She is a interesting character, and Kimberly McCullough plays her really well. Robin had great chemistry with Jason. Sure that haircut she got in1998 was terrible I still enjoyed her and her story line. I always thought Robin and Jason could just be friends and that's how I'm writing the story.

Also in the next chapter I will be moving the story forward two months. I will be bringing back Sam in so capacity, as well as Sam and Helena. I will also be killing off a few characters, bringing some old ones back and introducing original ones.

This Chapter will be **NC-17** at the end for all of you to know.

Again I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seven<span>**

"CARLY!" Jason yelled getting her attention. Carly spun around and saw Jason standing in front of her with the guard John behind him and two men she didn't recognize.

"JASON!" Carly yelled breaking free from Patrick and throwing her arms around Jason hugging him. "Jason I'm so glad to I been trying to find you so we could talk." Carly said composing herself.

"I thought I told you we would talk some other time. I had more important thing to do Carly." Jason said untangling herself from her arms.

"What could be more important to you than Michael and I?"

"Two people, Elizabeth for one and Cameron who I spent a fun afternoon and evening with." Jason said looking over Carly's shoulder and looked around the room he saw Elizabeth's grandmother down the hall and Emily with Monica and Alan. He could guess what went on here without the update from John. That's when his cobalt eyes met Elizabeth's sapphire ones. He mouthed are you ok and she nodded yes but he could tell she wasn't and he could by the red mark on Robin's cheek and how Patrick was holding Carly that things had taken a turn for a worse.

"Muffin's ba...son is more important than Michael and I?" Carly said trying to cover what she was about to say.

"Why don't you just say it Carly because Sonny already told Elizabeth and me what you called her and her son?" Jason said bringing his eyes back to Carly. Carly noticed how the shade of his eyes kept getting darker and darker. She'd seen this look directed at other people but never herself.

"Jason...Jason I didn't mean it like that."

"You mean you didn't mean to call my son a bastard or the woman I love a slut." Jason demanded of his friend. There were gasps from around the room. Some from what Carly had said but also from what Jason had said, Jason wasn't known for openly admitting his feelings let alone in public.

"You don't love her you just pity her. Cameron isn't your son Michael is and he needs you."

"Michael isn't my son. Remember Carly you took that right away from me. I'm just his uncle now. As for needing me he has Sonny his father and Jax the man you claim to love. And if he needs me he can call me if he needs to talk or I'll see him at Sonny's. If it's an emergency the first person you should call is his father and if Sonny feels its necessary he'll call me. Then we'll go from there." Jason explained to Carly who spun and stared daggers at Elizabeth.

"THIS ALL YOU FAULT! YOU TRAPPED JASON WITH YOU CHILD AND ARE DESTROYING HIS REAL FAMILY AND LIFE!"

"Wrong on both counts, first yes I think of you as family but not my own. You have your own family with Sonny and building one with Jax. I want a family of my own also."

"But sh..." Carly tried to interject but was stopped by Jason

"Quiet Carly you've had your time to scream and yell like a child. Now it's time you listened. As for destroying my life I don't have a life to destroy. I didn't have a life with Sam. I was taking care of her, protecting you and Sonny's failing marriage and once again cleaning up Sonny's mess. Then there was Courtney."

"You had a life with Courtney and you were happy."

"No I didn't Carly. I was forced into guarding her by Sonny and you and betrayed Elizabeth which led to her leaving me. After that I was alone and left with nothing except you and Sonny. So I backed into a relationship with Courtney which should have never started. They closest I have come to having a life before Elizabeth was with Robin and Michael."

"Robin was never good enough for you just like Elizabeth."

"Yes she was."

"But she betrayed you."

"Yes she did but I blame you and myself for that."

"Me. Miss perfect Robin over there was the one who took Michael away from you."

"Yes but you pushed her to it by bad mouthing her every chance you got and trying to bad mouth her to me. Talking about how you, Michael and I would be one big happy family leaving her out in the cold. I also blame myself for letting you do it. I should have put a stop to it and Robin for that I am sorry." Jason said looking over to Robin who just nodded to Jason as Patrick was making sure she was ok. "Now I'm not letting that happen again. I'm not going to let you bad mouth the woman I love or her son. I care about you Carly but don't make me chose between you to. If you can't be pleasant to Elizabeth than I don't want you around, I'll see Michael and Morgan at Sonny's." Carly couldn't believe what Jason was saying.

"You're going to cut me out of your life for her."

"Yes."

"Jason..."

"No this conversation is over. Since you only came over here to harass Elizabeth why don't you go home to Jax, Michael and Morgan." He said turning to the three guards behind him and nodding to John and the dark skinned man beside him. Jason then walked over to Elizabeth, Patrick and Robin followed by the young bold tanned man.

"Jason wait." Carly was said trying to get Jason attention but he just ignored her letter her know the conversation was over plus John and the other guard got in front of her.

"Miss Corinthos it's time for you to leave." John told Carly. Who looked at the two men and knew there was no why for her to get by them and decided it best to leave. She would have a chance to get through to Jason later.

"Robin are you all right?" Jason asked his friend.

"Yes thank you Jason. I guess I went a little too far with Carly." said the short haired doctor.

"No more likely too close to the truth." Patrick said sitting on the couch beside Robin.

"Jason I never thought I see the day when you'd truly stand up to Carly for someone. I am glad you did for Elizabeth. I think you two are made for each other. As for what you said about you and Carly blaming me for telling AJ you're partly right. Carly harassing me and interfering in our life was part of it but I'll be honest it would have just delayed me. I would have told AJ eventually. No matter what you or I thought of him or what Carly wanted he deserved the right to know about his son. What happened after was up Carly, him and you. Still thank you for the apology and I'm sorry for hurting you so badly and causing you so much pain." Robin told Jason. She had moved on with Patrick but after all these years she still missed Jason and his friendship.

"It's in the past Robin." Jason told her and the truth was it was. They had both moved on. She had become a good doctor and was in a relationship with Patrick and he had finally after all these years found Elizabeth again. Walking over to Elizabeth who had stay quiet during the argument he put his hands on her tear stained cheeks gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs and asked with a low tone voice so everyone else around couldn't hear. "Are you all right?"

"Jason I'm fine." Elizabeth said avoiding looking at him.

"Elizabeth tell me the truth. I know when you're lying and when your upset just like you know when there's something wrong with me." Jason told her bringing her closer to him and she leaned her head against his chest taking comfort in him.

"Yes Jason I'm upset. The last Webber I really consider family is abandoning and threatening to take my child away from me. Then there's my best friend who has turned her back on me seemingly so easily with the added bonus that it's your sister. Finally there's Carly who despises me. That doesn't bother me so much but I don't want to be the reason you two are no longer friends. I know what you mean to each other." Elizabeth said pouring her heart out to her soul mate.

"Elizabeth look at me." Jason said and she did pulling back and looking up at him until their eyes met. "First we will not let your grandmother take Cameron from us. You have nothing to worry about I get Diane on that just in case since she's agreed to work for Sonny and I. As for family we don't need them. If the world is against us all we need is each other and Cameron. That is all the family I need whatever more comes will just be an added bonus."

"You would be happy with just Cameron and me." Elizabeth said amazed at the love Jason had for her. She knew he would cut out his own sister and now his best friend for her and Cameron.

"Do I love Emily and Carly yes but I won't let it destroy what we have. If that means that their cut out of my life than so be it." after Jason saying that Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his down to kiss him. Their lips parted and their tongues dueled. What was supposed to be a quick kiss Jason turned into a passionate one when his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against him and with Elizabeth on her toes their bodies met. Elizabeth felt Jason's arousal through his ruff jeans as they rubbed against her core through her thin green scrubs. They were lost in each other and shut out world out until they needed to breath. When they pulled back they noticed they remembered where they were and looking around all eyes were on them.

"Way to go Elizabeth. If you want to keep going I won't mind." Patrick said teasing the couple but was elbowed lightly in the ribs by Robin. Elizabeth just blushed and buried her face in Jason's chest. She was so embarrassed but also so hot. She knew if there weren't any people around she and Jason would be making love at that moment. Jason just looked down at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth." Epiphany Johnsoncalled getting Elizabeth's attention as she walked up to the couple. "Alan and I have talked it over and have decided to give you the rest of your shift of."

"I don't need to go home I can still work." Elizabeth said turning to face the head nurse. She wanted to go home to be with Jason and Cameron but didn't want to leave her fellow employees shorthanded.

"Elizabeth go home and be with your family. It's been a quiet night and we have enough nurses to cover the last two hours of your shift."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes we'll be fine. You go have fun with your man." Epiphany gave Elizabeth a smile. She was happy for her young nurse. She had had finally gotten her son and herself away from Lucky and found someone who could make her happy.

"Thank you." Elizabeth thanked the nurse and turned back to Jason. "I'll be back I'm going to go change out of these scrubs." Elizabeth told Jason and headed to the locker room.

"All right now that the shows over doesn't everyone have work to do." Epiphany glanced around the room starring at her fellow employee's and subordinates. The gathering of onlookers began to disperse but Jason stopped one of them.

"Emily can I talk to you alone for a second?" Jason said to his sister motioning for her to come over by the waiting area. Emily hesitated knowing she wasn't going to like what Jason would have to say but then slowly followed until she was by the now empty waiting area. "Emily what is going on with you?" Jason asked really not understanding her attitude toward Elizabeth.

"Both of you are rushing into this. Elizabeth saw Lucky with Maxi and you saw Ric with Sam. I understand your hurt but that's no reason for her to throw away her marriage and take away Lucky's son and you to abandon Sam to enter a loveless relationship." Emily tried to reason with Jason.

"Emily are you telling me who Elizabeth and I love."

"No but you were with Sam until a few months ago..."

"Emily stop we've already been over this. I'm going to leave and go wait for Elizabeth but I want you to think about something. I'm making a change in my life and for the better. First Elizabeth and Cameron come first they're my family. Second I'm going to cut people out of my life who hurt Elizabeth and can't except her in my life that includes Carly. So if Elizabeth cuts you out of your life than you're out of mine." Jason told her and then walked away past his mother and father toward the locker room followed by the three guards leaving a stunned Emily. He didn't intent to be so cold to his sister but he needed to get the point across and hope she could accept that Elizabeth and he were together.

As Jason turned the corner to the locker rooms he froze when he saw Elizabeth come out of them. His mouth was agape. Elizabeth was wearing a faded grey jean miniskirt with a frayed hem and an aurora blue V-neck halter top that showed off her breasts. Her chocolate brown hair was no longer in a ponytail and now was free flowing and perfectly formed around her now glowing face. Elizabeth smiled at Jason's reaction. They had planned to go for a bike ride after her shift was over and wanted to surprise him with the outfit. She wasn't going to let all the Debbie downers in Port Charles ruin her and Jason's plans. Elizabeth also had another surprise for Jason she thought would kill him. Jason walked up to Elizabeth just staring at her. He was amazed at how just simple cloths made Elizabeth gorgeous.

"So what do you think?"

"You always look beautiful Elizabeth even in your green scrubs but you look...you look amazing." Jason said and Elizabeth smiled at him and then noticed the men.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Elizabeth said motioning to the two men with John.

"Elizabeth you remember when I called to ask for help. Well they arrived this afternoon. This is Cody." Jason said pointing to the bold tanned man. "And this is Isaac." Jason said introducing the dark skinned man.

"Miss Webber." Cody said taking her hand. Elizabeth noticed a French accent as she looked at the man before her. Cody was a few inches shorter than Jason with brown eyes.

"Miss Webber." Isaac said taking her hand. Elizabeth noticed another accent though she couldn't place it. Thought she thought it was from Africa. Wade was about the same height as Jason maybe an inch taller with light blue eyes that counteracted his dark skin.

"It's good to meet you Cody and Wade but no more of this Miss Webber. From now on just call me Elizabeth."

"But Miss Webber it's proper to employees to address their employer's with respect me."

"I have no need of that. We're going to be working together and we shouldn't waste our time with formalities. Am I going to have to train more guards?" She said with a small smile on her face remembering her first stay with Jason and training Johnny and Francis and the rest of the guards on not calling her Miss Webber. She then stopped smiling when she remembered Johnny and Francis were gone. "Anyway just call me Elizabeth from here on."

"Just do it just for her. She's a stubborn brat when it comes to this." Jason said and that got him a light punch in the arm from Jason.

"Hey."

"Elizabeth you know I don't lie." Jason said teasing her and he was happy to see Elizabeth laughing. "Now there are four other guards and I'll introduce them later. Their job will to be just to guard the Towers, you and Cameron. John and Doug move somewhere else since we were short on guards but will be available if I need them." Elizabeth just nodding understanding and waiting for Jason to continue. "Now Cody will be in charge if I'm gone for work or injured/dead." Jason said knowing that would worry her but she had to understand what was going on.

"Are you saying they'll continue to guard Cameron and I after...after you've died?" Elizabeth said chocking out the last part not wanting to think of a world without Jason.

"Yes. They will be paid well. It's important you listen to Cody if I'm not around. I trust him with your life and Cameron's. He's very experience and knows what he's doing." Jason said waiting for Elizabeth to respond Jason who just nodded. "All right why don't you three back to the Towers and get settled. Cody Tomorrow we'll go over the building and see what security measures we need to add and improve."

"You got it Jason. I'll see you in the morning. It was good meeting you Miss...Elizabeth." Cody told Jason and saying goodnight to Elizabeth as did Isaac.

"It was good meeting you both." Elizabeth said to the three leaving guards leaving the two lovers alone together.

"So you ready to go?" Jason asked as the two walked toward the elevators.

"I just need to clock out." Elizabeth said as they came to the hub. And she went behind the counter top to clock out. "So do can I drive?" Elizabeth asked clocking out.

"No."

"Please." she asked giving him a sexy smile and then biting her lower lip which she knew Jason loved.

"Elizabeth the bike is too much to for you to handle." Jason said as the two walked to the elevators.

"I'll tell you a secret." Elizabeth told him as they waited for the elevator. Jason knew she was keeping something from him. He knew it wasn't anything serious that's why he hadn't asked. Now he knew it wasn't anything bad.

"Again no though I might let you steer."

"Fine I just have to find some other guy with a bike who will let me drive." Elizabeth said getting in the elevator.

"What?"

"Jason didn't you know I'm only with you for the bike."

"Is that so?" Jason said as he slowly begins moving her back against the right side of the elevator pinning her against the wall.

"...Well one of the reasons." Elizabeth said has she moved her hands up and down his ripped chest and toned stomach. Jason was about to kiss her when the elevator doors opened and two patients, a nurse and two doctors got on board and forced the two to separate. After two more stops they reached the second floor of the garage. They walked through the garage until Elizabeth saw Jason's bike and sitting on the back was a package.

"What's that?" she asked as they approached the Harley.

"It's a present for you." Jason told her.

"What's inside?"

"Open it." Jason said handing her the rapped package. Elizabeth slowly opened it and gasped when she looked what was inside. As she slowly removed the leather jacket from the package she was reminded of the one he'd given to her before and the times that followed. "Oh...Jason it wonderful."

"I don't know what happened to your old one but I thought I give you a new one to represent our new beginning." Jason told her as she looked at the jacket Epaulets top the shoulders of a collarless jacket crafted from subtly distressed, caramel-colored leather. Tonal knit panels on the undersides of the long sleeves add a bit of contrast while perfecting the fit of the versatile piece. She knew the jacket must have cost a fortune.

"He let me put it on for you." Jason said taking it and helping her into it. She noticed it had a front zip closure and zip pockets at chest and waist. Zipping up the jacket Elizabeth turned to Jason.

"So how do I look?" She asked. She had always loved the way Jason looks at her like she's the only woman in the world. Jason just stared at the beautiful brunette before him. The leather form fitted to her body perfectly high lighting her breasts.

"You...you look beautiful." Jason said as unknowingly put his right hand on her check and then into her flowing hair and Elizabeth melted to his touch as she leaned into his touch and let Jason caress her. They stood like that for minutes until Elizabeth broke the comfortable silence.

"So about this bike ride."

"No you don't get to drive." Jason said getting the helmets. "This should fit you. It's new and has a radio inside so you can talk to me while were riding." Jason said handing her the helmet while he put on his and got on the bike. "You ready."

"Yes I've missed this" she said getting on the bike behind Jason and wrapping her arms around his waist. Jason started the bike pulling out and it began to vibrate and Elizabeth moaned but Jason didn't hear her as they pulled out. Across the parking lot Carly had watched the events play out and the love Jason had shown Elizabeth. She wouldn't allow Elizabeth to take Jason from her. She wanted to follow them but she knew Jason would be watching for any one following them and he knew what her car looked like. So she goes home and bides her time planning on how to get rid of the muffin and her bastard child.

Meanwhile on the motorcycle Jason and Elizabeth were leaving downtown and began to pick up speed as the navigated the roads heading towards nowhere. As the two rode down the different roads there was silence. The two were taking in the experience they hadn't felt together in years. Jason enjoyed having Elizabeth's arms wrapped around him and her head on his back. He could hear Elizabeth's screams of delight as they went faster and he also heard her moan as well.

"Elizabeth are you all right?" Jason asked as he drove.

"Yes everything is great. I'm missed this feeling." Elizabeth said and then waited for a straight away and decided to tell Jason. "Oh I forgot to mention I'm not wearing a bra or panties." Elizabeth told Jason who quickly slowed down before he lost control.

"You're what?" Jason said not believing what he was hearing.

"Here let me prove it to you." Elizabeth said pulling back his left hand and putting it to her crotch where Jason felt the damp seat and then Elizabeth's uncovered pussy as she put Jason's hand to hit. Jason instinctively put a finger inside her wet core and Elizabeth moaned. The vibration plus Jason's finger was going to make her cum. Jason knew he should stop but he kept working his finger then fingers into her until he felt Elizabeth's pussy walls clamping down on his fingers has she came with a load scream that hurt his ears. Jason was going to stop because just the thought of Elizabeth with nothing else on underneath was driving him crazy and made him hard. Of course she knew this and decided to have fun with Jason.

"Oh no you don't, you aren't stopping. You promised me a ride and I want to enjoy it."

"Elizabeth." Jason groaned.

"No. Now go faster. Think of it this way the faster we get the faster you get me." Elizabeth told Jason and Jason again went faster. A few seconds later he felt Elizabeth's right hand come to the crotch of his jeans and his harden length. Elizabeth surprised him as she proceeded to squeeze his ball sack and rub up and down his harden length through the jeans. As they were getting closer Elizabeth went a step further and began pulling down the zipper of his jeans and put her hand threw the opening and gently squeezed him.

"El...iza...beth." Jason moaned as he could feel her small delicate artist hands reaching through the opening of his boxers. "Eliz...abeth yo...u need to st...op." Jason managed to get out.

"But I love to feel you in my hands." Elizabeth said stoking him.

"I love it to but if you don't stop I'll cum and most likely kill us both."

"I'm sorry I got lost in the feel of you." Elizabeth said pulling her hand back after zipping up his jeans again.

"I'm going to make you pay for torturing me like that."

"I can't wait." Elizabeth said happily. From there on the two rode in silence as the finished their ride and approached their place called nowhere. After a few minutes of riding along the cliff roads they reached their spot. Jason moved like the wind kicking down the kick stand getting off the bike and throwing off his helmet all in one motion. He pulled Elizabeth's legs from the bike and pushed her against it. Jason pulled off her helmet and watched the now wild Chocolate brown hair fall wildly around her face. Jason put his hands into her hair loving the feel of her thick hair. Elizabeth wrapped her hands around his neck and brought his head down so she could kiss him. The kiss started off slow as their mouths explored each other but quickly turned passionate as their tongues duel for supremacy. Elizabeth's hands moved to Jason's jacket unzipping it. She desperately wanted to feel his skin against her hands as she pulled out his shirt and moved her hands under it. Her excitement grew as her hands slowly moved up his well-toned abs to his chest but was surprised when Jason pulled them back.

"Remember I was going to make you pay." Jason said with a wicked smile on his face. He pulled her hands back and slowly unzipped her leather jacket. He walked behind her as if he was going to take off her jacket and he did part of the way. Down to her arms then he stopped. Elizabeth looked at him confused, not sure what was happening. Then she saw him take the now empty sleeves and begin to rap them around her arms tying them up so she couldn't move her arms. Jason then came back around to look at Elizabeth who was now at his mercy and to make sure Elizabeth wasn't terrified. Looking into her eyes he saw there was a little fear in them but also excitement for what was to come and trust in him. He was sure that if anyone else tried this she'd be terrified.

Jason went down to his knees to look at her beautiful surprisingly long legs. Slowly moving his hands up her right and left legs as he reached her upper thighs his hands when beneath the jean skirt, pushing it up as his hands when up. Jason pushed the skirt up to her hips and stopped. He could feel her legs shaking with anticipation and looking up at Elizabeth he could see the cloudy expression in her now dark blue eyes that she was ready but Jason wasn't finished. He dipped his head to her small tight pussy looking at it he had an idea but that would have to wait until another time. Instead he used his head and licked around the lips licking up the juices from Elizabeth's already wet pussy. Then he entered his tongue inside, lapping up inside. Jason could hear her moans of pleasure as she rolled her head back but he wanted to watch her cum which he loved. So he with his teeth get gently bit down on her harden clit sending her over as she screamed Jason.

Elizabeth nearly fell over the back of the bike but Jason had his hands behind her holding her up. Elizabeth wanted to move her hands but Jason was in control and has soon as her breathing was relaxed he started again this time with his hands and fingers. Elizabeth looked down as Jason pushed one finger inside of her as he toyed with her and being honest with herself she loved it. Though she couldn't take much more has Jason had entered her with two fingers while she felt two fingers around her clit pinching down on it. Elizabeth wanted to say something but when she opened her mouth all she could do was moan and scream Jason's name as she felt another orgasm approaching and finally sending her over the edge for a third time in the night. Jason was going to be the death of her and she wouldn't mind that as long as he was buried deep inside her.

Jason stood up after Elizabeth had calmed down. He had neglected some areas of this beautiful woman before him most importantly her mouth and breasts. Jason thought for a moment as he moved some stray hair from Elizabeth's face and leaning down to kiss her. He decided he didn't want to untie her and just ripped her shirt down the middle so he could fully look at her and take the sight of her in. Elizabeth felt like a piece of meat as she watched Jason look her over but she loved it. No other man looked at her the way Jason did like she was the sexiest woman in the world. She didn't believe she was beautiful let alone sexy. Elizabeth did believe she was attractive but nothing special. She was shorter than most woman and her breasts weren't that big only a small B cup size that had grown to large B cups after Cameron was born. She certainly didn't believe she was in Jason's league of women. Now she had her hands tied behind her back standing naked out in the open in front of the best looking man she had ever met or been with.

Jason walked up to Elizabeth still fully clothed putting his large hands on her soft yet firm breasts. Taking the time to fondle them and pinching her pink erect nipples. As he was doing that Jason began kissing Elizabeth. First her lips working his way down to her neck where he gently bit her leaving a mark. He then worked his way down to Elizabeth's breasts where he first bit down on each of the erect nipples which sent shock waves through her body. Jason then proceeded to bite down on the sides of them leaving small red marks. He then went back up to kiss the woman he loved as his right hand went down to her nether regions. Elizabeth just couldn't take anymore.

"Jason please..." Elizabeth pleaded with Jason

"What?"

"Please Jason I need you."

"You need me where?" Jason asked enjoying hearing Elizabeth beg.

"I need your cock buried inside my pussy. Please Jason I need you." Elizabeth begged again and that was all Jason needed. He guided Elizabeth so now she was sitting on the still running bike facing the front and her arms still bound behind her. Jason quickly got out of his jeans and boxers. Throwing off his shirt he got on behind her. He lifted her up and forward so he could gain better access and sheathed himself inside her. The feel of Jason's long hard cock insider along with the vibrations from the motorcycle was enough to send her over the edge again. Jason continued to fuck her slowly leaning back and pulling her back to him using his hands on her breasts to keep Elizabeth steady. They continued the slow pace with Elizabeth rocking her hips back and forth on Jason's lap as he played with her tits until they could both feel they were close. Jason pushed her forward until her head was leaning near the handle bars while Jason grabbed her small hips and fucked her faster and faster until her pussy clamped down on his cock cuming milking Jason's cock empty. Jason collapsed on top of her and the two lied there even though it wasn't comfortable they just couldn't move at the moment. Jason finally realizing the position they were in and how uncomfortable Elizabeth must be he extracted himself from her getting off the bike uniting her arms in the process. Elizabeth was speechless as she was Jason put his cloths back on. She had been hoping for this but what she got was more than she imagined. Jason finished putting his cloths back on by putting on his leather jacket and noticed Elizabeth staring at him and walk toward her still naked body with concern on his face.

"Elizabeth are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I?" asked a concerned Jason as her brushed back hair behind her ear so he could see her face and what he saw as her eyes looked at him was nothing but love.

"No you didn't hurt me." Elizabeth said putting her right hand on his cheek. "I trust you completely it's just that I was hoping for this."

"You were?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow surprised by what Elizabeth said.

"I've fantasized about this for years."

"So have I." Jason told her truthfully as her pulled down her skirt so she was covered.

"You've never done this before?" Elizabeth asked biting her lower her lip. Jason knew what she was asking.

"No I've never done this before with you and the only person I've thought about doing this with is a beautiful artist who's the holder of my heart." Jason told her removing the rest of her torn shirt and zipping up the leather jacket. Elizabeth was again at a loss for words, she just wrapped her arms around Jason and leaning her head on his chest. The two stood there in their own world for minutes until Jason smirked and asked. "So did it live up to your fantasy?" Jason asked.

"It...it was beyond anything I could have imagined and you...you were perfect. The way you took control, the way you worshiped my body you made me feel sexy and like the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You are. So you'd want to do this again?" Jason asked leaning down to capture her lips.

"YES! Just not right now. My body is a sore and I'm hungry." She told Jason hearing her stomach growl. She hadn't eaten since before her shift.

"All right. We've got plenty of time and there are all sorts of places I've thought about having my way with you." Jason said getting on the bike and handing Elizabeth her helmet.

"Is that so?" Elizabeth said getting on in front of Jason and grinding her firm ass against Jason's grouch causing Jason to groan.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm driving." Elizabeth stated matter of factly.

"Really."

"Yep." Elizabeth said again grinding her ass against him.

"Elizabeth."

"What Jason?" Elizabeth asked smiling inside her helmet.

"You can drive." Jason said wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her breasts.

"All right if we don't stop we won't get home anytime soon let alone alive." Elizabeth said feeling herself becoming aroused. God how Jason makes her feel and what he could do to her.

"Fine but you started and it and I will finish it when we get home." Jason said lowering his hands to her waist. As Elizabeth started the bike and they began to drive back to their new home neither could wait.

* * *

><p>Sam waited until Alexis with Kristina and Molly went to see Nicolas. She walked to the door placing her note. She wanted to make her bitch of a mother feel as bad as possible, and then headed to the train station. As she boarded the Amtrak train to New York, she promised herself she would be back, and get her revenge on everyone who had hurt her.<p>

At Wyndemere Alexis and her children had dinner with Nicolas and Spencer, Emily was working a late shift at the hospital. After dinner Alexis told Nicolas about her cancer and Nicolas vowed to be there for her.

Across town at Shadybrook Sanitarium Luke watched as his family had crumbled before his eyes. Lucky imprisoned in a patted cell, Laura imprisoned in her mind, with his daughter crying in her lap. All Luke could do was watch secretly wanting to run away from his problems that he had caused, but knew he had to be there for his children. He would just have to worry about his own problems and Helena later. He looked at Tracy who had come with them to visit Lucky and Laura. He was amazed at how supportive she was. Trying to be a mother to Lulu and keeping him in line. Luke couldn't believe it but he was actually falling in love with the woman, not knowing if that was a good thing.


	8. Chapter 8

A short chapter here. As I said I will be introducing a few original characters. Some will be major, others will be minor. As always the ABC characters belong to ABC, and the one I create belong to me.

Thank you for the review and comments. Always remember to feel free to leave comments.

Story was things have move forward two months, it's now late October. Things will be explained in the story as to what happened the past two months which isn't much. That's why I moved time forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Driving into work in his beat up Dodge Ram after dropping off his eight year old niece off at school John Hunter thought about the events that led him to being transferred from Pittsburgh to Port Charles. He and his then partner Charlie Reyes were trying to solve the murder of three apparent unrelated murders. They had discovered they were related to Walter Burke head of the Orion Corporation and said to be the most powerful crime lord in the country. Charlie and he along with other detectives uncovered the secret of the three dead men and were going to bring down Walter Burke when people in law enforcement began to die. An assistant DA's car was blown up with him and a bodyguard inside. Two detectives that were also on the case were gunned down on a stakeout. Then Charlie was forced to watch his wife being slowly murdered and then he was shot. John had just got to his house he rented after work and was about to go in when he noticed a black Toyota 4Runner he hadn't seen in the neighborhood before with someone in the driver seat just sitting there. John drew his personal Glock and went to investigate when the SUV started to speed away and John was about to fire on the SUV when the next thing he knew he was flying in the air landing on his one of his neighbors cars and watched his house go up in flames.

He had got away with a few bruised ribs, a sprained left wrist and cuts and bruises. He also had a three inch scar running from under his left eye down the left side of his face. John was one of the lucky ones he found out later that night. Of course that was Burke's fatal mistake as he did nothing subtle. Doing all this out in the open plus not doing a back ground check on the ADA he had order killed brought him down. Allison Chambers was a young up and coming ADA who was also the daughter of Gregory Chambers a powerful congressman from New York and future president hopeful. That led to the DEA, FBI, and ATF coming down on him hard. In the next few weeks they had brought him down Health Fraud(for manufacturing drugs that weren't what they were supposed to be.), conspiracy to commit murder, attempted murder, and murder after they had arrested on of the hit men he had hired to kill the three men who had turned out to be his employee's. Walter Burke was arrested and would be facing a few life times in prison. So when his Captain called him to see if he wanted to be transferred John jumped at the chance.

John transferred to Port Charles, New York a city little smaller than Pittsburgh on the south coast of Lake Ontario. He moved in to a house in the suburb of Queen's Point with his sister Rachel Hunter and his eight year old niece Megan Hunter in late August. Over the next two months he had grown to like the small city. The police department was respectable headed by Mac Scorpio whom he had come to respect, his partner Peter Webb who was also newly transferred from Boston. Detective Cruz Rodriguez was a question mark. He had made some serious mistakes, but was trying to make up for them, and was a good detective. In the two months he was there he had only had to deal with two homicides. A connivance store robbery gone bad, and a murder of a wife by her alcoholic husband. The city had two crime organizations led by Sonny and the other by Lorenzo Alcazar. They both obviously didn't like each other but both seemed to want and manage to keep the piece in the city and the western part of the state. The city didn't have a sports franchise but it didn't matter he was a Pittsburgh Steelers and Pirates fan through and through. On September 24th, Rachel died in her sleep from breast cancer that had moved to her brain leaving him to care for his niece by himself. John had no other family now; just he and his niece were all that was left of the Hunter family. John was never good at dealing with other people. John wouldn't call him antisocial, but all he had growing up was his sister and grandmother. His dad abandoned them when he was four and Rachel had just been born. A year later their mom died in a car accident. The only family they had left was their grandmother. Growing up he spent most of his time watching out for his sister, not having time for friends. It seemed to him virtually his entire life has been filled with death. Whether it was the death of his family members to killing in the marines to seeing death everyday as a cop, he never had time to have a life or relationships, and he never though he would or deserved to have children. Now he was stuck with Megan whom he did love, but didn't know if he could handle it. He was pulled from his thoughts when his police radio went off. There was a report of another break in at a costume shop. Most of the officers thought it was just kids because it was so close to Halloween but John thought there was something odd about the crimes. Mainly the lack of evidence. A group of kids wouldn't think about covering their tracks, no this wasn't the work of a group of kids. Picking up his police radio he called in.

"This is Detective Hunter I'll check it out." John called in over the radio to the dispatcher.

"Copy that Hunter." The female dispatcher called over the radio and John drove toward the broken in costume store.

* * *

><p>General Hospital was surprisingly quiet morning with only to critical patients admitted to the ER. At the hub Bobbie Spencer was filing charts, finishing up her paperwork. It had been so quiet she had been able to do all her work. She scanned the area seeing some of the new nurses gossiping in the waiting area, and then she saw the young Dr. Drake, and Dr. Philips pushing empty wheel chairs down an empty hallway trying not to be noticed. Smiling, she knew they were up to no good, but didn't try to stop them; they would get into enough trouble when Alan found out. After all hadn't Alan and other doctors done the same thing when they were young. While she was watching them she didn't notice her daughter getting off the elevator.<p>

"Momma...mom are you there?" Carly asked of her distracted mother.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Bobbie said turning around finally noticing her daughter.

"I'm looking for muffin head." Carly sneered. She had been polite to Elizabeth since Jason's warning. So for the past two months she'd been trying to put a divide between the two of them. Making up excuse after excuse to get Jason away from the waif of a woman but it hadn't worked. Especially when Jax had caught her one time and they had gotten into a find which ended in Jax moving out. Carly blamed that on Elizabeth. Carly had managed to get Jax back, but things were awkward and strained between them. Thinking on it if she hadn't been in Jason's life none of this wouldn't happened. She would have been the one to help Jason after he got shot they would have ended up together like their supposed to be.

"Carly you need to let this hatred for Elizabeth and your obsession for Jason go." Bobbie told her daughter knowing she wouldn't listen.

"I'm not obsessed with Jason. He's my best friend and I'm just trying to protect him. That little nothing isn't good enough for him and will end up hurting him."

"Then tell me what have you spent more time doing over these last two months moping, brooding and scheming about Elizabeth and Jason's relationship and how to get her away from him or taking care of your two sons and your relationship with Jax who you claim to love?"

"Jax understands and Michael and Morgan need Jason." Carly defended herself not understanding why her mother wasn't supporting her.

"Really how happy is he that you're harassing Elizabeth? You know how happy Jason is about that. He doesn't take your phone calls and only sees you when you accidentally run into him somewhere." Bobbie said punctuating accidentally because she knows Carly asks the guards and spies on Jason and Elizabeth to see when she'll get a chance to get Jason alone.

"But that's why I'm looking for Elizabeth so I c..." Carly was say when a young raven hair nurse cut him off.

"You're looking for Elizabeth she's down in the cafeteria." said the young raven haired Latina nurse.

"Thank you miss, I'll talk to you later mother." Carly told her mother as she quickly went off toward the elevator not hearing her mother trying calling out to Carly trying stop her but it was too late as Carly entered the elevator and the doors closed. Nurse Teresa Gomez didn't know what was going on she was only trying to be help but the look she was getting from Nurse Spencer and Johnson she had a feeling that she made a mistake.

Not knowing what was heading her way Elizabeth was seated with her friends Robin and Kelly talking about the day. She had seen Emily come into the cafeteria but she them and was sitting with Alan. Elizabeth thought back on how things had changed with her and in Port Charles. Lucky was still in Shadybrook and had heard he was making improvements and she hoped he had. The relationship between her and the rest of the Spencer family was still tenuous as they had disowned her but still felt the right to get in her face for their felt like betrayal of Lucky. Bobbie had been nice to her at work but Elizabeth felt that had to do more with keeping up a peaceful work environment since Bobbie never talks to her inside or outside of the hospital anymore. Then there was her ex-husband Ric who keeps making up reasons to arrest Jason and get her alone thinking she needed rescuing from the love of her life. Thanks to the wonderful attorney Diane Miller the charges never stick and she even got her a restraining order to keep Ric away from her. Then there was Emily and their tenuous friendship. Things had very slowly gotten better between them; a month ago they had even started speaking to each other. Emily had said what she had told her about Nicolas before they stopped speaking to each other had made her think about her life. She had taken a step back from Nicolas telling them they needed a break from each other and Emily had told her that she doesn't feel like she loves him anymore. Of course Nicolas had blamed her for ruining his and his brother's life which pretty much put the nail in the coffin of the Four Musketeers friendship. Elizabeth knew she and Emily would be friends again but didn't think it would ever be the same as before. Finally there was Carly the shrew of a woman. The blond harpy refused to quit harassing her sticking her knows in business that doesn't concern her. She had tried her hardest to convince Jason that she was wrong for him and she was just using him for his money and status. Jason would hear none of it saying that if she couldn't accept the love of his life she had no business in it. After hearing that Carly pulled back from her attacks but that didn't stop her from attacking she just changed strategies. Now Carly focused all her rage on her and whenever she was away from Jason was fair game. Whenever she was alone Carly would show up as if she was having her followed which was creepy. Carly yelled out her calling her son names and even once while walking along the docks she could have sworn Carly had tried to knock her down a flight of stairs by tripping her and of course Carly said it was an accident. Elizabeth had tried to be nice and keep her mouth shut to Jason and keeping her guards quiet about that she didn't want to destroy Jason's and Carly's friendship no matter how she felt about her. That ended after nearly falling down the stairs. The guards refused to keep quiet then and told Jason which ended the Carly attacks after Jason had a long talk with her. Things had been quiet for about a week then Carly showed up at the hospital acting all nice and apologetic. That's the way she had been for the last three weeks acting all buddy, buddy with her and even inviting her and Jason to her Halloween party. Elizabeth didn't buy it, sure Carly was trying to mend fences with her supposed best friend but she didn't buy for a second that Carly had accepted her in Jason's life and had a bad feeling that Carly was planning something. Through all of the drama she couldn't be happier. She and Jason were thriving as a couple together. Jason was still a mute around everyone else but with her and Cameron he was different. Jason was opening up more to them. Talking more to her and Elizabeth loved hearing about all the places he had been like the Costa Rica where you could travel from the Pacific Ocean to the Caribbean Sea in just a little over an hour. Then he told her all the places where they would go which include her favorite Italy and all the things he planned to show her there. Cameron had fallen in love with Jason and was thriving under her. Elizabeth was amazed at all the questions her son would ask Jason and how patient Jason was with him answering each on and laughing at how much Cameron sounded just like his mother, Elizabeth couldn't wait to tell Jason the news but was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed Robin and Kelly staring at her.

"What is it do I have something on my face?" Elizabeth asked.

"No but we've been talking to you for the last minute and you've been of in your own world." Robin said.

"Robin she's just happy. I mean look at her life she's dumped the incompetent user of a police officer in Lucky and landed the strong silent hunk of a man in Jason. You just know the sex is out of this world good. Jason probably has cave man sex all over that penthouse, throwing you up against the wall, bending you over his pool table or on his bike. See Robin I'm right just look how read her face is. I wish I could meet a man like that." Kelly Lee said embarrassing her friend and the attention she was getting from a group of nurses and doctors sitting near them.

"Kelly stop you're embarrassing me. I don't want everyone to know about my sex life or how knee weakening it is." Elizabeth said admitting to her friends how great sex is with Jason.

"I've seen how much these last two months have changed you. You used to hardly ever smile and I could tell you weren't happy just barely holding on. Now look at you, you're happy and can't contain it which leads you to smiling all the time and from what I've seen of Jason he's changed for the better as well. I'm real happy for that two of my friends have found each other." Robin told the younger woman happy for her old and new friend.

"Thank you Robin I don't think I've ever been this complete before."

"Though you haven't been feeling well recently." Said the Obstetrician who already had suspicions concerning her friend's health. Over the last few weeks she's notice Elizabeth getting sick, having frequent headaches, her change in appetite and the look of fatigue Elizabeth would get early on in her shifts when she used to be able to get threw them with no trouble now she has having a harder time. Kelly was sure if she asked Jason she'd get more signs Elizabeth was pregnant even if the man didn't realize it. The glowing look on Elizabeth's face gave it away and Robin realized it as well.

"Elizabeth are you pregnant?" Robin asked her friend and Elizabeth was about to respond when she was cut off.

"NOOOO!" Carly screamed as she came into a few feet of the group which got the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. Carly realized the attention she was getting and quickly composed herself. "I'm sorry for the outburst I just realized something I forgot to do today. So Elizabeth are you carrying Jason's child?" Carly asked trying to cover for her earlier outburst. Elizabeth just looked at her not buying what Carly was selling. She knew Carly wasn't going to be happy though she thought she would be since it was Jason's child but she saw by looking at her Carly wished it was anyone but her carrying his child. Still she wasn't going to let the blond banshee ruin her happy news.

"Yes Carly I am pregnant." Elizabeth said ignoring Carly she turned back to her friend. "I've taken two tests and I was going to talk to you later today to set up appointment with you."

"You're just going to ignore me." Carly said raising her voice as her anger began to rise again.

"Carly what did you come here for?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were coming to the Halloween party."

"You mean you wanted to make sure Jason was coming." Elizabeth said pausing for a moment. "Yes Jason's coming with me."

"What's with the attitude Muffin?"

"I'm not buying your act. I know you're playing nice so you can get back in good graces with Jason."

"I know you find it hard to believe but I'm really trying to be nice and I want Jason to be happy even if it's with you. I'm happy Jason will be having a child of his own and I'll see you and Jason on Halloween." Said a lying Carly as she turned and left pulling out her cell phone as she left the cafeteria. "Yes I'm in I'll help any way I can as long as the muffin's gone from Jason's life. When are you getting here? Good contact me later with your plan." Carly said hanging up the phone more determined more than ever to get rid of Elizabeth and free Jason.


	9. Chapter 9

Another relatively short chapter.

I don't think I'll have a chance to post another chapter until Thursday or Friday, so thanks for your patience.

As always Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Sonny was surprised at the turn of events these last few months, and what surprised him even more was that they were for the better. Alcazar wanted peace now that Sky had returned and given birth to Lila Rae Alcazar, which changed things for Alcazar, he wanted peace. They both didn't like each other, but had a lot to lose. So they agreed to stay out of each other's businesses. Sonny didn't know how that was going to work, but would try for his family. Carly had moved on to Jax, although he knew he had dumped her after she wouldn't let go of her obsession with Jason. She had to beg for Jax to take her back, especially after she had come to him all hot and bothered wanting to make Jax pay somehow. He told Carly that he didn't love her anymore, and he didn't need her destructive personality around his own. Like Jason he wasn't going to let her manipulate him anymore, at least not easily. Turning looking at Jason who had gone to the meeting with Alcazar with him he saw how much he had changed in these past few months. Sonny thought for the first time he had known Jason he was happy.

"Jason do you think he's going to keep his word?" Sonny asked his friendship

"Yes I do. Right now he seems to want peace. He has a new child, and is trying to fix things with Sky. The one I worry about is Diego. He seems hell bent on getting involved in the business and might do something stupid to screw things up for all of us."

"I'll have someone keep an eye on him. I have no disillusions that this will last forever. I just want it to last as long as possible."

"I hope so to, my life for once isn't screw up."

"Things are going good with you and Elizabeth?"

"Things couldn't be better. Even Carly is acting civil around her."

"I'd say it's due more to you shutting you out of her life. She needs to be the focal point of your life so that you will always be there for her. I hate to tell you this, but I'm sure she's up to something."

"I know she is, but I'll deal with it as it happens. By the way are you going to her and Jax's Halloween party?" Jason asked his friend who was all alone. He had a few one night stands, but that was it.

"I don't know I don't have a date for the party. I am taking the kids trick or treating, so I might come by after. I am surprised you're going, you're not going to dress up." Sonny said smiling to his friend. The man refused to dress up in costumes; even now he didn't like to wear suits. It almost pained him to.

"Elizabeth and Emily all but forced me to go. I have a feeling if I say no I'm going to regret it." Jason stated.

"Come on Jason, you're afraid of Elizabeth and Emily." Sonny said laughing.

"Yes, when they want to be they can be downright scary. Sonny I have to go pick up Elizabeth soon, she worked the morning shift." Jason said getting his jacket.

"All right, are we still on for tonight because Kristina and the boys are excited?"

"Yes, dinner at 8:30pm at the Metro Court."

"I'll see you then." Sonny said as Jason left.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth waited for Dr. Lee in her office for the results of the pregnancy test Dr. Lee took. She didn't feel right getting a sonogram without Jason with her. As she waited she thought about her connection to Jason, from the first time she met him with Emily at The Outback. He had left an impression on her. Sure she knew he worked for Sonny the mob boss, but he was nothing like what she had heard about him. She could tell right away Jason wasn't cold and unfeeling. Elizabeth knew just by looking in to in gorgeous blue eyes, and of course the way he treated his sister. Over the next few years she bailey saw him again until that fateful December day. She was grieving over losing Lucky and though she couldn't go on, until she stumbled across Jason laying in the snow bleeding to death. Looking back on it, that day changed the course of her life. Through Jason she became a stronger person both mentally and physically. She learned how to live and Love again though she didn't realize it at the time. Since then it they had been connected, like through body, mind, and soul. She could always come to Jason for whatever she needed. Whether it was help with her life, a bike ride, or just talking. And Jason was always there for her, even when things weren't good between them he was there. Elizabeth smiling thinking this is exactly where she has wanted to be for years. It has taken longer than she thought it would, but she was with the man she has loved for six years and hopefully having a child with him. Elizabeth's daydreaming kept her from noticing Dr. Kelly Lee coming in the room with the results.<p>

"Earth to Elizabeth, are you there." Dr. Lee asked smiling at her dazed and embarrassed friend.

"I...was...just."

"Thinking about all that great sex you had as you became pregnant."

"No I was just thinking about how Jason and I got here. Wait I'm pregnant?"

"Yes you're pregnant. We still need to run sonogram test to see how far a long you are. I understand you want to wait until you tell Jason the good news. So you just let me know when you want to do it." Kelly said hugging her friend and leaving to go check on her patients. Elizabeth was about to leave Kelly's office, when there was a soft knock at the door and a reluctant Emily stuck her head in the door.

"Can I talk to you Elizabeth?" Emily asked. Their friendship had all but ended two months ago, and forced her to do some soul searching, and make some changes within her life. The biggest was letting go of the children they were when Lucky, Nicolas, Elizabeth, and her had formed the four musketeers. They had grown up and with that they had change or at least Elizabeth had. She, Lucky, and Nicolas still thought they were still teenagers and acted that way. The end of Lucky and Elizabeth's marriage forced her to look at her life, especially her relationship with Nicolas; which led to the end of it. With that she gained perspective on her friend's lives. Lucky was and is broken. He was never given a real chance to heal by his parents for friends, which led to who was now and where he was. Nicolas was her first love and she had tried to hang onto that even after the betrayal and abandonment by her love. Emily still wanted to be friends with Nicolas and hopefully they could be friends again one day. Elizabeth was the one who had truly changed for the better. She was a wonderful mother to Cameron, a good nurse, and a great friend. Emily knew it was partly due to Jason's influence after Lucky's fake death. Elizabeth was able to let go of Lucky and her first love and found the love of her life. Unfortunately when Lucky came back Lucky's friends and family left Lucky's needs to her. Of course Elizabeth being the kind unselfish person she was helped him out of kindness and obligation which led to her abandoning Jason. Now through all their trials and tribulations the two had found each other again, and she was happy for her ex-best friend, and hopefully future best friend and her big brother.

"Yes Emily we can talk I need to go to the lockers we can talk on the way." Elizabeth said heading out of Kelly's office with Emily walking beside her, with Kurt following at a distance.

"I overheard you conversation in the cafeteria earlier, about you being pregnant." Emily told her.

"And you wanted to know if I am?" Elizabeth asked knowing why Emily wanted to talk.

"…Yes." Emily hesitated before saying yes, as the two reached the locker room.

"Yes I am pregnant and Jason's the father." Elizabeth told her as she reached her locker.

"Elizabeth please stop. I know it's hard for you to talk to me after what I said to you in August, and I know I've apologized to you for what I said and my actions. I know you've been hesitant to talk to me about your life and your life together with Jason, but I want you to know I am truly happy for you and Jason. My brother deserves to be happy, and he hadn't had that with Robin, Carly, Courtney, Sam. You don't try to control his life or tell him what to do. You just listen to him and support him getting him to want more out of life instead of being just Sonny's enforcer and Carly's enabler." Emily told her friend.

"Thank you Emily I appreciate it. There aren't too many people in this city happy for Jason and me. I know things are still strained between you, me, and Jason, but I think it would be good if you came over to the Penthouse to see Cameron and Jason." Elizabeth said deciding it was time to heal their friendship.

"I would like that. Do you think we can be best friends again?"

"I don't know, but I miss my friend." Elizabeth admitted which led to Emily hugging her friend.

"So when are you going to tell Jason?" Emily asked pulling back.

"I haven't decided yet. I know with Carly knowing the whole city will know by morning, but I want it to be right." Elizabeth said taking a seat on the bench in front of her locker.

"I'm just so happy for the two of you. I'm having a niece or nephew." Emily said sitting down beside her friend not noticing who just entered the locker room.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, please tell me you are not pregnant." Audrey said angrily.

"Grandmother whether I am or not I don't see how it's any of your business. Over the last two months you've made it quite clear you don't want to be a part of Cam's or my life." Elizabeth said standing to face her grandmother who she still loved, but was losing patients with her and wasn't going to take this treatment from her anymore

"You're going to bring that thugs child into the world. It's bad enough what you are doing to my great grandson. Jason is a vile man, and should be near a child let a child, let alone have one of his own."

"HOW DARE YOU! My brother is one of the most caring people I know, and he is a great father to Cameron and will be one to my niece or nephew. You would see that if you stopped being a bitch." Emily yelled getting up of the bench. She had had enough of how Audrey talked about her friend and brother.

"You lost your way when you met that wretched soul. If you hadn't split your time between Lucky and him, Lucky would have gotten better." Audrey said all but ignoring Emily and not seeing Kurt enter, but still keeping his distance. He couldn't believe what Audrey was saying to her granddaughter who she supposedly loved.

"Are you blaming me for all of Lucky's mistakes?"

"Then instead of sticking with Lucky you got involved with that drug dealer Zander and Ric with Jason in the middle. You somehow get pregnant with that low life Zander's child. Don't you see what you did to Lucky? The mistakes you made because of Jason. You should get an abortion before you destroy another child's life." In the instant that Audrey said that Elizabeth slapped her grandmother knocking her against a locker.

"How can you be so cold?" Elizabeth said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The elderly woman yelled standing up straight "I'm just trying to fix my granddaughters messed up life. I am just going to have to have you claimed as an unfit mother so I can keep Cameron safe." Audrey said coldly and reached back to slap her granddaughter but her hand was stopped by Kurt who had enough of the old woman's antics.

"Audrey that's enough." said an entering Alan. He had been walking by when he heard yelling from the locker room and was surprised at what Audrey was saying.

"Alan, Kurt wait. I've had enough grandmother. No from now on you aren't my grandmother you are just Audrey. Audrey if you want to try to claim I'm an unfit mother that's fine. I know half the city will back me from Jason, Sonny, the Quartermaine's, Robin, Patrick, Kelly and many others would come to my aid. So you go ahead and try and we'll see who wins." seeing the shock on Audrey's face Elizabeth continued. "From now on we aren't family; in fact I don't believe I'm a Webber. I look completely different from my mother, and I hardly resemble my father. To be honest I never thought the Webbers were family the Quartermaine's and Spencer's were more like family than the Webber's ever were. So Audrey just get out, and stay out of my life." Elizabeth stated coldly holding back the tears.

"How dare you." Audrey said braking free from Kurt, and slapping Elizabeth across the face. Kurt quickly grabbed the old women and pulling her back, and out of the locker room.

Elizabeth just sat on the bench crying with Emily holding her and giving her father a concerned look. Alan knew what he had to do, and went out to the hallway where Kurt was holding Audrey. "Audrey you need to go home. Take a few days off. I don't know what's happened to you, but you need to think about what you are doing." Alan said as Kurt released her to go check on his charge.

"I am trying to fix my Elizabeth's life she screwed up, and protect my great grandson."

"I understand you are concerned about her, but you had no right to say what you did. I know what my son does, but I also know that he loves both Elizabeth and Cameron and is protecting her far better than Lucky who you seem to think is a saint. Also if you do try to take Cameron away from Elizabeth you will lose. Like she said she has a lot of people willing to come to her aid." Alan said not believing what had happened to the women he had once respected.

"All right Alan I will take a few days off. I let my emotions get the better of me, and I will hope Elizabeth comes to her senses." Audrey says walking off toward her office. Leaving Alan walked the other way toward the hub. Not going back to the locker room to check on Elizabeth. He decided that Emily and Elizabeth needed their privacy, besides he needed to talk to Monica, because he was considering doing something he really didn't want to do. Plus he wanted to tell her the good news. That they were going to be grandparents. When he had heard that Jason and Elizabeth had gotten together he was happy for his son. Instead of users and manipulators that he had been with Elizabeth was different. She gives him a balance to Jason's life and the way Jason looked at Elizabeth he knew she was the one. As he walked toward the hub he saw Jason getting off the elevator and went to talk to him.

"Epiphany is Elizabeth around?" Jason asked the head nurse who was an hour into her shift.

"She's in the locker room." Alan said walking up to his son. "Jason wait before you go, she's up set. She and Audrey got into a fight, Emily's with her." Alan said stopping his son before he walked to the locker room.

"Thank you Alan." Jason said going to Elizabeth as Alan picked up the phone to call his wife. Jason approached the locker room seeing Kurt come back out. "Kurt what happened?" Jason asked the guard, who had become one of his most trusted men outside of Cody.

"Audrey really laid into Elizabeth, but she gave as good as she got. I don't know everything that was said, but Audrey I think all but called her a whore and to give up her child while Elizabeth disowned Audrey and the Webber family."

Jason was shocked, he knew things weren't good between the two but to have things go this far. "From now on Kurt you keep Audrey away from Elizabeth and Cameron. Call and let Cody know and the rest of the guards." Jason said about to enter the room.

"I will." Kurt said feeling bad, and Jason could tell.

"It wasn't your fault Kurt. None of us thought she would take it this far, and I know Elizabeth wouldn't want you to hurt her trying to protect her, but that changes from this day forth unless Elizabeth or I say otherwise." Jason said putting his hand Kurt's shoulder and entering the room to see his sister holding the women he loved who was crying. Jason walked over as Elizabeth quickly walked over to Jason hugging him and burying her face in his chest. Jason just wrapped his arms around her tightly as she cried herself out.

"I don't believe that woman. She's supposed to be this kind and caring person, but she's just a controlling bitch. There is no other way to describe it. Just because Elizabeth isn't doing what she wants her to do she thinks she's betrayed her and has ruined her life." Emily said putting her hands on Elizabeth's and Jason's shoulders.

"Thank you Emily for being here for her." Jason said to his sister.

"Of course Jas. I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes I need to go talk to Alan." Emily said heading out to see what her father was going to do about Audrey. She had now had enough with her.

"Elizabeth tell me what happened." Jason said sitting down with her once her crying had all but stopped.

"I..." Elizabeth didn't want to tell Jason like this, but she knew she had to. "Jason we got into this fight because she overheard something." Elizabeth said straddling the bench so she could be face to face with Jason who did the same thing.

"What is it?" Jason said moving his right hand through her long curly hair that he loved to her cheek wiping away the tears that were beginning to fall. He could tell that she was nervous and scared.

"She heard that I was pregnant while Emily and I were talking." she said nervously. In the two months they had been together they had talked about having children, but now that she was pregnant she was scared. She new without question she loved Jason. Elizabeth wasn't sure if Jason was ready for that with the work he did. Jason soon relieved her fears when she looked at his face. She saw his deep blue eyes light up and a smile come across his face.

"I'm going to be a father?" Jason asked still not believing it. He had always wanted to be a father since he first took care of Michael like he was his own son. Now he had a chance to be one with Elizabeth who he had always wanted a family with.

"Yes you are. I found out earlier I didn't want to tell you like this. I wanted it to be special; I know how much you wanted to be a father. I just wasn't sure if this was the right time, and I had a lingering doubt that you didn't want to bring a child into this your way of life. Look I'm babbling again. Jason..." Elizabeth was going to continue to babble when Jason just kissed her, a deep all abiding kiss. When they finally parted, Jason rested his forehead on hers so they were just inches apart.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be happy that you were pregnant? That is what I have always wanted, to have a family with you." Jason said kissing Elizabeth again and hugging her again as she crying tears of happiness.

"So did you tell him?" asked an entering Emily seeing happy faces on both Jason and Elizabeth.

"Yes she told me Emily."

"I can't wait to babysit my niece or nephew." Emily said happily as she bounced around hugging her brother and best friend. As they were talking Alan came in to discuss something with Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth we need to talk about Audrey, and what's going to happen."

"All right." Elizabeth said leading back into Jason

"I've talked to Monica and a few of the board members, and we have a few options."

"What are they?"

"One is to fire her because she has opened the hospital open to lawsuits to her treatment of you and other nurses these last few months. Right now she is unofficially suspended as I told her to take some days off."

"Please don't fire her. This job is all she has left." Elizabeth said not wanting to take away the last thing her grandmother had left.

"I told them you would say that. The other option is we transfer you to another floor."

"Where would I be going?" Elizabeth asked not sure that she would like this option.

"To the pediatrics wing who are short on nurses. You'd get a raise and better hours." Alan told her think she would like that option after he had heard Elizabeth talking to Epiphany about cutting back on hours.

"Thank you Alan I'll take the transfer." Elizabeth said liking the change. She'd be able to spend more time with her men and her drawing and painting. Although she wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her friends that she worked with she would deal with it.

"Good I'll get started on the paperwork tonight. Jason and Elizabeth I heard you are expecting a child, and I'm happy for the both of you." Alan said hugging Elizabeth and shaking his son's reluctant hand.

"Thank you Alan." Elizabeth said as he was leaving the locker room. "Jason can we leave, I want get Cameron go back to the Penthouse and lock the world out?" she asked turning to the man she loved.

"Do you want to cancel dinner with Sonny and the kids?" Jason asked seeing that Elizabeth was tired.

"No I want to see Sonny and I think we should tell him. I just need to see my son, and take a nap with the man I love." Elizabeth said picking up her bag.

"All right you two have a good night. I'll talk to you two later." Emily said as Jason and Elizabeth were heading out, but Elizabeth stopped as the door opened, and turned to face Emily.

"Emily thank you for being here for me, and supporting me, and being my friend." Elizabeth told her friend.

"Always Elizabeth." Emily told her friend as she walked over, and gave her friend a hug, and she meant it as she smiled with happy tears falling down her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**lrobinson01: **Thank you for the continuous support, I really appreciate it.

My fall term at Portland Community College starts on Monday so I'm going to try and post three chapters this weekend. That's to make up for the five or six days between chapters. I have two classes each two hours long on Mondays and Wednesday. Plus homework, so I'll won't have too much time to write and post. I'll still post at least one chapter a week. Most likely it will be on the weekend since I don't have anything going on again.

Everyone else thank you for reading and enjoying my story, remember to read and review. Things will really start picking up in Chapter 12, at least violence wise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<br>**

Luke and Lulu walked down the halls of Shadybrook to visit Laura. They had just finished seeing Lucky. Luke was happy his son had gotten off the drugs. He had been here when Lucky had gone through withdrawals. He was physically getting better, but Luke could see mentally his son had a ways to go. He still blamed almost all his problems on Elizabeth and could see in his eyes he was still dangerous to himself and others. Although Luke still wished Elizabeth would help Lucky he need her, but he could tell over the last two months that wasn't an option anymore. This is one time he was glad his son was locked up, now maybe he could get better and return to the old Lucky, and then all he would have to do is deal with Helena once and for all.

"Hello Robin." Luke said walking up to the women outside of Laura's room.

"Luke Lulu it's good to see the both of you." Robin said turning to greet them.

"How is my mother doing, is there any progress?" asked Lulu who wanted her mom to get better she needed her.

"It's still too early to tell. It's only been ten days since we started the treatment. We should know in the next week to two weeks whether it worked or not."

"Thank you Robin for giving this a chance." Luke said to the women he had watched grow up through Sonny and Jason. She had survived a lot, the abandonment by her parents, the loss of Stone, AIDS, and Jason. And through all that she had become a really good doctor.

"I wanted to help plus I believe this drug treatment can work."

"Dad I'm going to sit with mom for a while." Lulu said entering the room. Robin checked her watch it was 7:00pm. She was going to have dinner with Mac and the girls.

"Luke I have to go, but if she exhibits any kind of response call me." Robin said leaving.

"I will and thank you again." Luke said turning to watch Lulu with Laura.

* * *

><p>At the Metro Court Lorenzo Alcazar watches his family he never thought he'd have. The son he didn't know he had. Sky the women he loves, and their fourteen day old daughter Lila Rae Alcazar who was being surprisingly quiet.<p>

"Diego how are you and Georgie doing?" asked a concerned Sky. She had a feeling that Diego was a rebound boyfriend. Georgie was hurt, and betrayed by Dillon and Lulu. So she turned to the closest male friend she had. Sky new it wasn't going to last, but Diego would be hurt. He really liked Georgie.

"Things are going all right. She's my date to the Halloween party here. The only problems we have is Dillon, who can't accept that Georgie has moved on. Dillon is a real jerk, he can't be happy with one woman he hast to have two and he doesn't deserve either." finishing desert.

"I try to have a talk with Dillon. He's had a hard time growing up with no father, and a mother like Tracy."

"Thank you Sky. So dad I when can I start working for you." Diego asked.

"Diego I don't want you in this life. That's the whole reason I agree to peace with Sonny. I really don't like the man, but we both have a lot to lose now and want the same thing. So the answer is no son. I can send to any college you want." Answered Lorenzo watching his daughter sleep.

"Dad I want to help you I am willing to learn from the bottom up." Diego pleaded with his dad.

"What about Georgie do iving down Vista Avenue heading toward the precinct he had a meeting with a detective Ben Cross of Narcotics when Peter got a call of a domestic disturbance at 55 Cherry Lane. That was only a few blocks from where he lived and then Peter remembered who lived at the address. Alexis Davis. The former District Attorney and ex-husband of the current one Ric Lancing. He knew all about them. For the two months he lived in Port Charles he read and witnessed their divorce and custody battle which Alexis had won.

He didn't know the DA well but from meeting him and working with him, he knew one thing he didn't like him. He was all about vendettas against two local mob bosses Sonny and Jason obsessed with his ex-wife Elizabeth Webber who was now living with Morgan. Now he was out of control harassing Alexis who was recovering from cancer. Peter spun the Mustang around easily and sped to the house. When he arrived at Alexis's home he found Ric Lancsing banging on the door threatening to kill Alexis if he didn't give him Molly.

"Mr. Lansing what's going on here?" Peter asked the obviously intoxicated DA as he walked up to the front door.

"She's refusing to let me see my daughter. Alexis you can't keep me away from my Molly you have no right." Ric said through the door still trying to get it open.

"Why don't you calm down and come away from the door. Come down here while I go talk to Alexis." Peter tried to reason with the drunken DA.

"Not until she lets me see my daughter." Ric stated

"Ric I'm not an attorney like you or Alexis, but you have no legal rights. First you are on private property. Second I heard you threatening bodily harm to Alexis a woman who is suffering from cancer. Third you have no legal rights concerning your daughter Molly. So I am going to ask you one more time to step away from the door, and come down here I am not going to ask again." Peter said finished with trying to reason with the man.

"Fine." Ric said seeing that the detective was serious with a hand on his gun.

"Mr. Lansing a squad care is on its way so wait down here while I go talk to Alexis." Peter told the DA walking up to the door. "Alexis please open the door Ric isn't going to cause any more trouble." said the thirty three year old detective.

"Thank you Detective Webb." Alexis said opening the door.

"Do you want to press charges?" he asked as the squad car pulled up with two patrol officers getting out.

Alexis thought for a moment and decided against it. It would only add to Ric's anger and push him farther down the path to doing something that would hurt everyone. "No let him go, just get him away from me."

"All right Alexis." Peter walked down the stairs to Ric. "Ric, Alexis isn't going to press charges consider yourself lucky. I'm going to have these officers take you home. You are incapable of driving yourself. I suggest you take the day off. I'm going to call ADA Baldwin, and let him know you're taking the day off. I suggest you get you act together Ric before it's too late."

"Detective Webb you have no right to talk to me this way I'm your boss." Ric said snidely.

"First off you aren't my boss Mac is. Secondly I don't like you; you're an arrogant prick who thinks nothing he does wrong is his fault. You blame everything on your brother, Jason, or Alexis. Now I don't know you or your history that well, but from what I've seen and heard I can pretty well guess that you are responsible for your own problems through your manipulations and scheming. You just can't live your own life, and until you do you'll never be happy."

"I'll remember this, and you'll regret this."

"I'm sure you will. Now officers take him home." Peter said to the officers turning back to Alexis as the officers put Ric in the back seat of the car and drove off.

"Thank you Detective." She said smiling grateful that the detective had shown up. Who knows what her ex-husband would have done in his state.

"You're welcome." Peter said pausing for a second looking at Alexis. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead detective."

"Please call me Peter or Pete. Now I know we don't know each other that well, but why are you living by yourself. You don't look good." Peter saw he saw how tired her eyes were physically and emotionally. She looked paper thin, and looked like she would break with a single touch.

"I can take care of myself, and my children."

"What about your cousin Nicolas? Can't you and the girls stay with him?"

"Nicolas is wallowing in self-pity after Emily dumped him. Blaming everything that has happened to his brother and his relationship with Emily on Jason and Elizabeth." Alexis told him still disappointed in her cousin. "I appreciate your concern Pete, but I am fine. Plus Kristina's father is helping look after the girls when I need him to. Since we getting personal do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Why did you transfer here? This isn't exactly a step up from being a detective and sergeant in the Boston Police."

"You've looked into me, I'm flattered."

"Don't be, I want my old job back once I beat this cancer, so I try to keep up to date with what's going on in the DA office and the police."

"You are one stubborn and determined woman." Peter said to the middle aged women who he was coming to respect.

"Thank you but you still haven't answered the question."

"I've spent almost my entire life in Boston. Growing up I didn't have the best parents or childhood. I'm sure you know if you read my file my dad was an enforcer for a local mob boss. So I was determined to not be a part of that life. My older brother did, and my younger sister became a stripper after my dad was murdered. I didn't have that many life choices coming out of high school. I wanted to make up for my father and brother, so I decided to become a cop. It was hard especially when people learned who my father and brother were. I was determined to become the best cop I could. I trained hard worked extra hours but it paid off. Sure I sometimes came close to crossing the line, but I got the job done. It cost me a lot my brother, childhood friends, and eventually my marriage. I've been shot multiple times, stabbed, and accused of being on the take of a mob boss. Even though I think I might have been one of the few in my precinct who wasn't. I had no life I would wake up go to work come home, and go to bed for a few hours and start over again. I needed a change of scenery. So when I was offered the transfer out here I took it. I work less hours, there's less crime, and I sleep more. Hell I might even be able to have a life. I've learned in life sometimes you have to choose between having a life and having a career. I've finally decided to have a life if it cost me a little money and a chance for advancement. I am willing to let that go."

"I understand I have had my own family issues after all I am a Cassidine. I am connected to Sonny Corinthos through a child. "

"Aren't they the same family that came up with the asinine plot to freeze the world? As if that would actually work."

"The one and the same and I agree it wasn't really a smart plan."

"Do you mind if I ask about Sonny and Jason. Since I've only been here for two months I don't know much except from what I read in the papers and case files."

"Sonny is a loose cannon. He can be charming and a caring father, but that doesn't over way the bad. He's an emotional, overprotective, controlling, and self-involved criminal. Still he's the father of Kristina and I know she loves him. Yet if he gives me a chance I will put him in prison." Alexis says with sad determination.

"And Jason?" Webb asked deciding not to expand any further on Sonny.

"I'm sure you already know who he was before he became Jason Morgan. He's everything Sonny's not. Without Jason Sonny would have been dead, or in prison a long time ago. Jason's caring, honest, and loyal to a fault. If you become friends with him it's for life, and he will be there for you no matter what. He's honest, and he doesn't lie. He has an inane ability to tell when people are lying."

"It's sounds like you like him." Peter said seeing Alexis weighing the response.

"Yes I do. We've had our differences, and we always will as long as he works for Sonny."

"Why does he work for Sonny still from what I've read it sounds like Sonny's screwed Jason multiple times?"

"Like I said Jason's loyal to a fault. Apparently when this Jason first woke up, and went out into the world he came across Sonny and they became friends. Sonny is like a father, and older brother to Jason. So he forgives or let's go whatever evil, or screwed up thing Sonny asks him to do, or does to him. He's blind loyalty to Sonny is going to get him killed or leave him with nothing, and all alone one day. He'll have ultimately no one to blame but himself."

"Didn't the accident leave him brain damaged?" Peter asked trying to get a better read on Jason.

"That's the thing you could understand if he were, but he's not. Jason is really smart; most people make that mistake because he doesn't talk much. But like I said he's smart, really observant, and he seems to be able to look at the world in a way most people can't or chose not to. There are two sides to Jason the criminal who can be cold, calculating, and someone you don't want to be enemies with. That's the side that I think most people see. Then there's the other side to him, the kind and caring man who would do anything for the people he loves. That's the side only a select few really get to see." Alexis told him as Peter's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello. Yes. I'm sorry I had to deal with something, lost track of time. I'll be there in a few minutes." Peter said hanging up the phone. "I have to I go. I lost track of time, and I have a meeting to go to. Thanks for the talk Alexis, and please take care of yourself." Peter told her. Alexis reached out putting her hand on his arm.

"Thank you for your concern, and I promise to take care of myself. Now you'd better go get to that meeting." Alexis told him removing her hand from his arm, and heading back inside.

"Bye." Peter said looking at her as she closed the door. Peter then headed to his call to call ADA Baldwin, and then to his meeting.

* * *

><p>It was a busy morning at the Metro Court restaurant. Edward and Tracy were having a late breakfast after they had finished their meeting with the head of the Phoenix Corporation, Seth Lie. Everything went smoothly for them. Now they had the capital to move forward with renovations to the docks, and other property around Port Charles. Hopefully they could attract more business to come, and invest in their city. Having one of the largest Tech companies here in Port Charles will increase the cities influence on the rest of the state and the Northeast part of the country. Edward looked across the room Robin and Patrick were having breakfast. He really didn't know what the Robin saw in him. Was he a great doctor yes, but he was an egotistical, arrogant, and a womanizer. Edward saw the way he flirted with the women staff at the hospital. Turning his attention to the person he was really interested in, Jason. He was sitting at a table at the other side of the room drinking coffee. Edward really did miss the old Jason, and who he could have become. A respected doctor and future head of ELQ. Still Edward would almost certainly admit it, but he also liked this Jason. He was a man who stood by his convictions. A man who stood by his family even it wasn't the Quartermaine's. The problem wasn't Jason per say. It was Sonny, and the life he lead. It had cost the family a lot including Jason, AJ, and Justice. Edward was happy though to see a change in Jason ever since he got together with the Webber girl. Lila had always liked her, and had thought the two belonged together. He knew Lila would be happy to see this. He could see that Jason was truly happy, and the influence Elizabeth had on him. She might be the one to free him from the life he's leading Edward thought as he saw Emily come into the room and sit with Jason.<p>

"Jason what's up? I got your call early this morning. You wanted to talk, it sounded important." Emily said wandering what her brother wanted to talk to her about. After everything that had happened between her and Elizabeth had strained their relationship, but things were now getting much better between them, and after last night she knew they had reached a turning point.

"I need your help with something important." Jason said looking at his sister.

"You know Jason I am always there for you."

"I need your help getting Elizabeth off of work on Nov 3rd, her birthday."

"Why don't you ask mom I'm sure she would help if you asked?"

"I need your help to talk to them. You know it hard for me to talk to them."

"I understand I'll talk to mom when I get to the hospital. So why do you want that day off so much besides it being Elizabeth's birthday?" Emily asked knowing there was something else.

"I'm going to ask Elizabeth to marry me." Jason smiled as he told his sister. Just saying made him happy.

"JASON THAT'S GREAT!" Emily yelled excitedly as she got up and hugged her brother. She was happy for her brother. He deserved to be happy, and with Elizabeth her best friend and soon to be sister.

"Emily calm down and sit back down." Jason said as he saw everyone in the restaurant was looking at them. Emily saw what Jason saw everyone was staring at them including her grandfather. He was wondering what was going on. Alan and Monica were keeping something from him, and now Emily and Jason were celebrating something. He was going to find out what was going on as he continued to watch.

"Sorry Jason, I'm happy for you. So did you pick out a ring yet?"

"Yes and matching wedding bands. They're back at the penthouse hidden away."

"What are you planning on doing for her birthday?"

"I'm taking her on a bike ride to Vista Point, and then to Jakes. I made arrangements with Coleman for the night."

"Who says Jason Morgan can't be romantic. I'm sure Elizabeth will love it."

"I hope so, and I hope she says yes."

"Well Duh. Of course she's going to say yes. She loves you Jason. Listen I'm happy for you, and I'll talk to mom, but I have to get to the hospital." Emily told her brother getting up to leave. "I'll talk to you later Jase." Emily said leaving Jason thinking about his plans for his future with Elizabeth.


	11. Chapter 11

**lrobinson01**: I'm not a Liason fan per say. I'm more a Jason Morgan fan. As I have said before I started watching General Hospital back in 1993/1994 right around the time Sonny made his first appearance, and Jason Quartermain became Jason Morgan. I always enjoyed his character because of his pretty unique story. I've always thought Jason had the best chemistry with Robin and Elizabeth. Though it's getting harder and harder to like Elizabeth. I think that has to do with all the FanFiction writers who write her like she's some kind of perfect saint who has done no wrong, and can do no wrong. It's really irritating the way some FanFiction writers writer. It's makes me stop reading their stories pretty quickly. I still like Elizabeth just not as much as I once did. It won't have a impact on this story, though if I write anymore General Hospital stories it might have an impact on them.

In this chapter Helena Cassidine reappears. Also the next two three chapters won't have that much of Jason or Elizabeth in them as I'm focusing on one character in particular and you'll find out why. Don't worry the focus will go back to Jason and Elizabeth in a few chapters

As always everyone I hope you enjoy the story and please feel free to leave a comment/review.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11<span>**

Outside of Kelly's Sonny watches Mike and Georgie work the lunch shift. Sonny looks at his father wandering if he'll ever get his life together. He should cut him off and let him deal with his own gambling problems, but he's his father and couldn't do that. Sonny knows what would happen to his father. Sonny wanted to convince Mike to attend meetings but with his own problems he never got a chance to. As soon as the lunch rush was over he was going to have a talk with his father.

"What are you waiting for Sonny?" asked Luke walking up to his old friend.

"Luke. I'm waiting for a chance to talk to Mike. He's been piling up gambling debts again. With my dealing with my Bipolar disorder I haven't had a chance to talk to him." Sonny said turning to look at his friend. They both had been through bad times, and their friendship was tested many times. Yet they were still friends. Sonny thought it was because they were a lot alike. Their back grounds were similar with coming from abusive relationships growing up. Doing whatever it took to survive. All their relationships were screwed up in some way, and Sonny was glad to have Luke as friend.

"Let me know if you need help with Mike."

"I will, so how are things with you. How is Lucky doing? I hope he is getting better, because I miss the old Lucky."

"The doctors say he's getting better, but I have my doubts. When I visited him recently Lucky said all the right things." Luke was going to continue but stopped not wanting to admit his son was probably gone for good.

"But."

"But there was this bad feeling I get every time I see him. I can see the anger and rage in his eyes. I'm sure he's good at hiding it from the doctors and even Lulu, but not from his father. Sonny I think I've lost my son, no I think I lost him the day of the fire and Helena got him." Luke said sadly with defeat in his eyes and acceptance in voice.

"I'm sorry Luke." seeing the defeated look on his friends face Sonny decided to change the subject. "So how are thing progressing with Laura?"

"Much better, Robin says there have been signs of brain activity, and there is a good chance she'll come out of her comatose."

"That's great. I don't know if I should bring this up, but what's going to happen between you two if she does wake up?" asked a concerned Sonny

"Between us I don't know. Robin says she won't remember anything that's happened over these past years. Is it over between us yes. I still love her and always will, but there's been too much pain inflicted on us and between us. I don't look at her and see my soul mate, or someone I want to be with. I look at her and see a mother of my children. That's why I'm doing this. Both Lucky and Lulu need her, hell even Nicolas needs her." As the two were talking neither of them noticed a six foot Asian man and a six foot two Middle Eastern man come out of Kelly's almost running into the two friends.

"Excuse us." said the Middle Eastern man parting the two men. As the two men pasted the Asian man stopped.

"Excuse me are you Luke Spencer and Sonny Corinthos?"

"And you are?" Sonny asked wondering who this 40 something man was.

"Yes how rude of me. I am Seth Lei, and my friend here is Ardeshir Xsayarsa. You are Luke and Sonny correct." Seth looked from Luke to Sonny.

"Yes we are. You're the head of the Phoenix Corporation Edward and Tracy had a meeting with this morning." Luke said shaking the man's hand after Sonny had.

"Yes we bought some property from the Quartermain's. Port Charles is a growing city and a good place to place our headquarters in the United States. When I was coming here I read up on many of the cities citizens. Your two names cot my eye. Luke Spencer the man who virtually destroyed the Cassidine's, ex-husband to Laura Spencer and father two Lucky and Lulu Spencer. Sonny Corinthos a so called coffee importer who controls most of the Northeast with the help of Jason Morgan who's perhaps the most feared coffee importer in the United States." Seth said that partly smiling.

"You seem to know a lot about us." Sonny asked suspiciously. He could also tell Luke was thinking the same thing.

"Don't read too much into this. I read up about every major name in this city from the Quartermain's, to the Scorpio's, and to Ric Lancing. I need to know about the city and people where I'm seating up my business. Now if you gentlemen excuse us we have an appointment to keep. It was a pleasure to meet you both." Seth said leaving followed by Ardeshir.

"That was strange." Sonny said turning to Luke.

"There was something about the way he was looking at us, especially me, like he knew us somehow."

"It's probably nothing, we both have reputations here." Sonny said dismissing the man. He was a rumored criminal and Luke was a legend in Port Charles.

"You're right it's probably nothing we need to worry about. Come on your buying lunch." Luke said smiling to his old friend as they entered Kelly's.

* * *

><p>As night fell upon the west docks of Port Charles on Lake Ontario, District Attorney was waiting for someone impatiently. He had called this meeting at 8pm, and it was nearly 9:30pm. Ric was growing impatient. Things were getting worse for him. Alexis had his daughter and refused to let him see her, Mac and his officers were turning against him, and Elizabeth had gone back to Jason. He couldn't believe her. She was willing to give another try to that murdering thug, but not to him the man who loved her most. He was going to make them all pay; he just needed the right kind of help, which brought him back to this meeting.<p>

"Where is he, he's an hour late." Ric said not seeing Lorenzo Alcazar and two bodyguards approaching him.

"I'm right here Ric." Alcazar said coming up to the obviously desperate man. "What did you want a face to face meeting for?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I propose a partnership."

"For what purpose?"

"To take down Sonny and Jason."

"Really Ric, I know what kind of support I could give you, but what could you give me."

"I can help you legally by keeping you out of jail, and making evidence disappear. Plus I know my brother."

"No."

"What, why?" Ric asked surprised and shocked at the response and how quickly he answered.

"There are a few reasons. First you're obviously desperate; you think I don't know what's going on in Port Charles. You've lost your daughter, the women you're in love with or more likely are obsessed with is in love with your enemy, and Mac and his detectives don't trust you, which brings me to my second reason. How can I rely on you if you have no control over the police? Third if I do get into a jam there are more powerful people I can call on for help. Finally I don't want a war right now. I have a son and an infant daughter, plus things are running smoothly. I still hate Sonny, and given the right opportunity I will end him. Now isn't the time for action." Alcazar said turning around to leave but was stopped when Ric grabbed his arm.

"You can't turn me down not with all I know about what you've done; after all we did work together before."

"Ric face it you're times up in this city. I would suggest you leave while you're still standing, and not in a coffin. Think who in this city or in this world would care if you left either way." Alcazar said simply stating the truth while pulling his arm free. That's when Ric saw the two bodyguards were aiming their guns at him. "I'm leaving Ric and I suggest you think about what I've said." he said walking away followed by his guards. Leaving a man with nothing to contemplate he's future.

* * *

><p>On Spoon Island someone else was making plans of their own. Nicolas Cassidine sat drinking his sorrows away. His loss of his brother in physic ward, and the woman he loved had dumped him. He blamed only one person for this, his so called friend Elizabeth. She had betrayed Lucky with Jason. Jason was nothing but a two bit criminal. Then she had poisoned Emily's mind against him. Nicolas knew he shouldn't be drinking, he couldn't think clearly that way, but he wanted to drown out the pain of the loss and betrayal. Nor did he notice someone had been watching him from the shadows, and now walking over to him.<p>

"Oh my dear Nicolas you shouldn't be drinking, you should be making everyone who wronged you pay." Helena Cassidine told her grandson making him jump out of the chain he had been sitting in. She had been watching her son for over an hour now, and she was disappointed. A Cassidine doesn't wallow in self-pity when they have been betrayed and wronged. Now they stand proud, and make the people who wronged them pay.

"Grandmother how did you get in here?"

"You should know I know this island better than anyone. I can come and go as I please. In fact I have been here for over a week now." She told her grandson as he sat back down.

"Why are you here grandmother?" Nicolas said putting a hand over his face, and closing his eyes.

"Why to help my grandson get what he deserves, and make our enemies pay." Helena said putting a hand on Nicolas shoulder as she smiled.

"Help me?"

"Yes I am aware about everything that has happened in your life. I know about your pathetic half-brother being put in a Shadybrook after he cheated on the enchanting Elizabeth Webber with Maxi Jones. Then there is Emily dumping you. Tell me my dear grandson how you could let this happen to the people you care about. You're a Cassidine, so live up to the name." Helena said gently smacking his right side of his face.

"Grandmother this is all Elizabeth's fault."

"No it's yours, the Spencer's, and Emily's fault. First Emily isn't up to our standards. She doesn't have the right breeding. She proved it by leaving you. Second you should have taken Elizabeth. She is the right fit for our family, would have given you many children. That's one of the reasons I first took Lucky, to give you a chance with Elizabeth, but you failed at that. Finally there's the Spencer's. You allowed them in your life. That's why your life has turned out this way. They're a pathetic lot who spread their worthlessness to anyone they touch. All you have to do is take a look at each other Spencer's lives, and you can see."

"You're planning on killing the all the Spencer's."

"Not all of them. As of right now just Laura will die."

"My mother, you can't."

"Nicolas you need to let go of the curse of the Spencer's. If you want to achieve greatness you need to cut all ties with them, and I'm going to help you. Answer me this Nicolas what has being close to the Spencer's brought you?" Helena waited for Nicolas to answer when he didn't she continued. "They've given you nothing. All they do is take, and they've taken enough from this family. You're are a Cassidine, and deep down you know I'm right." Helena could see the change in her grandson's eyes, from sadness and loss to determination. Nicolas stood out of the chair putting down the class of vodka, and pouring a glass of water.

"You're right the Spencer's haven't done anything for me but destroy my family. I will help make them pay in the name of my family but I have to caveats. I don't want any harm to come to my mother or sister."

"Nicolas."

"No mother this how it will be if you want my help and support. I will take care of Lulu and our mother once the other Spencer's are out of the way." Nicolas said staring at his grandmother daring her to go against him on this.

"Fine I can see you are determined on this point. I can work around that. It will take a few weeks to get things planed out, but that will give you time to work on your life." Helena said as wheels began to turn in her head.

"My life." Nicolas said raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yes your life or the lack thereof."

"I have a life; after all I still have my son."

"Yes your son with Courtney. She was nothing but gutter trash and the brother of a mobster. She was beneath you, and could never live up to your standards. You need to change your son's disgraceful name."

"Spencer's name?"

"Yes your son shouldn't be named after **that** family. Then you need to find a wife who can live up to our family standards."

"And I bet you have a recommendation?" Nicolas asked sarcastically.

"Don't act that way, I think you'll like my choice." Helena told her grandson handing her grandson a picture, and watched as Nicolas's eyes perked up upon seeing the picture. "I thought you would. I think you should take my grandson on a vacation. By the time you come back everything will be ready." Helena said leaning down and kissing her grandson's cheek knowing she had fully gotten him. Then she left Nicolas to his thoughts to adjust her plans knowing the days of the Spencer's were gone, and the Cassidine's were going to face a rebirth.


	12. Chapter 12

This will probably be the last chapter I post until Thursday or Friday since my fall college semester starts tomorrow. I'll still be typing I just won't have time to post with classes and homework.

Now I'm going to tell you before you read this chapter that it gets very violent towards the end I'd give it a hard rating of **R** if not more, so don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>

The morning of the October 28th, was a dreary and cold morning as Mac drove to work. Mac thought to himself the weather is the same as my mode. He was dealing with his eldest niece Maxi who was having a hard time getting her act together. Over the last two months things had gotten better, mainly due to the fact that Lucky was out of her life, but Maxi still blamed everything on Elizabeth. Maxi while doing community service at General Hospital constantly harassed her and got away with it thanks to Elizabeth being the kind and forgiving person she was, and Audrey who turned a blind eye because of her feelings toward her granddaughter. That changed when Maxi got so many complaints that she was moved to helping out at a homeless shelter. Thankfully after that Maxi slowly began to get her act together. Then there was the cities so called DA. Ric had become obsessive in his need to destroy Jason and free Elizabeth. He was a borderline alcoholic who yesterday was reprimanded by the Mayor after an incident at Alexis's house. Now Scott Baldwin was in charge, though in Mac's opinion there wasn't much difference between the two men. Mac was pulled from his thoughts as he pulled his parking space that connected the main DA's office and the main precinct. Entering the precinct with his coffee in his hands he spots Detective Hunter who had been working a doubles the last few days so he could have off Halloween weekend and Halloween so he could spend time with Megan.

"So how were things last night?" Mac asked the raven haired detective.

"Quiet. The only real trouble we had were two break-ins. At a local pharmacy where the cash on hand was taken and some drugs are missing also. The CSI's are still cataloging what is there, so we don't know what was taken yet. There was also another break-in at a costume shop." John said looking up at his boss from his chair.

"What is that the third one in the last four days?"

"No it's the fourth one, one each night."

"It's probably just kids. This time of year kids like to cause trouble."

"I don't think its teenagers causing trouble." John told Mac as he sat down across from him.

"Why not most of the other officers think its kids."

"Teenagers make mistakes. Even in the world we live in today where there are shows like CSI that show you how to get away with crimes, and the internet where you can look anything up. That still doesn't change that kids are still kids and most don't think things through or plan ahead. There was no real vandalism in any of the break-ins you'd associate with kids. Only one or two costumes were taken and that was it. If there were a group of kids which you'd fine more missing, and more damage. Then there is the lack of any physical evidence. No finger prints, hair or fibers that the CSI's could find. Kids would have made some kind of mistake there. No I don't think this is the work of teenagers. I think someone up to no good. I'd imagine murder or robbery where he or she doesn't want to be recognized." John told his boss showing him the files he'd worked on the last few nights. Mac looked them over for a few minutes without talking, thinking to himself.

"John I think you're right. Someone is planning something."

"I'd suggest we notify the banks and security companies to be extra alert of the next few days, because I don't think this person is going to wait too long to act."

"I will, and I'll make sure the precincts are notified." Mac said getting up from his chair. "Now finish up your report and go home. Enjoy your days off with Megan, but remember you are on call on Halloween." Mac told his detective as he turned to head to his office.

"Thank you Mac and I will." John told him as Mac walked away. Mac was beginning to get a bad feeling, and had a feeling this would be a long Halloween weekend.

* * *

><p>At General Hospital things were taking a turn for the worse for Alexis. A few hours after her fight with Ric she fainted. A distraught Kristina had called 911. Now Alexis lay in a hospital bed clinging to life as Sonny, Ric, and Emily look on as Patrick examines Alexis.<p>

"Did you try calling Nicolas again?" Sonny asked Emily.

"Yes I tried calling a few minutes ago. Alfred told me he was out of town, and gave me his number but he hasn't picked up."

"He's been acting strange recently."

"Ever since Lucky and Elizabeth broke up and he and I broke up he been withdrawn."

"We all know who's responsible for that, your enforcer and big brother Jason. He destroyed Lucky's marriage, and is now destroying Elizabeth's and Cameron's lives." Ric said with hate in his eyes as he watches his ex-wife slowly die.

"Oh come off it Ric. We both know you want Elizabeth, and if you thought she'd forgive you for what you did to her you'd have tried breaking the up even if you were still married to Alexis. And what about your ex-wife who you claimed to love but cheated on with her own daughter and your step daughter?" Emily asked the despicable man whom she couldn't stand.

"Alexis made her bed when she divorced me and took Molly from me. Once she's gone I'll be able to get custody of Molly, and then I'll deal with Jason, and free Elizabeth." Ric said out loud not even bothering to cover his twisted thoughts.

"I think you need to be locked in Shadybrook along with Lucky." Sonny told his brother. "If you don't care what happens to Alexis why are you here?"

"I never said I don't care for her, I just don't have any sympathy for her. She chose to be a cold bitch and now she has to live with it."

"Ric…" Emily was about to go off on him, but stopped when she saw Patrick coming out. "Patrick how is Alexis?" asked a concerned Emily.

"Not good, the cancer is killing her." Patrick told the three.

"Is she going to recover?" asked a concerned Sonny.

"No."

"How long does she have?" Ric asked.

"To be honest I don't think she'll make it through the end of the day."

"Then I'll go get Molly." Ric said turning to leave.

"I don't think so Mr. Lancing. I represent Alexis, and per her wishes you are not getting custody of Molly." Said a nicely dressed grey haired man.

"What? If I'm not getting custody of my daughter who is?"

"Alexis didn't want her daughters separated so she is giving custody of Molly to Kristina's father." The older man said turning to look at Sonny.

"There's no way I'm allowing my daughter to be raised by my criminal of a brother."

"You're one to talk Ric. I think some people in this city would say you are far worse than I am."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. You will have to take it up with the courts, but as of right now Sonny has fully custody of both Kristina and Molly."

"I'm going to make her change her mind." Ric said about to storm into Alexis hospital room, but was blocked by Sonny and Patrick. "Out of my way." Ric demanded of the two men.

"No Ric. My patient is sleeping. Alexis is dying, but there is a slim chance of recovery and I'm not going to let you blow that by upsetting her."

"I'm not going to let Molly spend one night with my brother."

"That's unfortunate Ric, but like Alexis's lawyer said you don't have a choice. You can either leave on your own or I can have security throw you out."

"I'm the District Attorney."

"Baldwin's the DA from what I hear." Sonny told his brother smugly.

"It really doesn't matter either way. This is a hospital, where the patients come first. Alexis is my patient, she sick and dying, and I won't have you disturbing her. So again Ric you need to leave, either on your own or with help, your choice." Patrick told the former DA.

Ric and Patrick stared at one another for a few moments, and then Ric turned to Sonny. "Sonny this isn't over. Tomorrow morning I'll have papers filed asking for custody of Molly." Ric told his brother then turned and hurried down the hallway leaving the three to Alexis. He needed to start planning.

Ric gets in his car and heads to the DA's office. The mayor had reprimanded him, removed him from being the District Attorney, and barred him from arguing any cases until he went to counseling, but he still had access to his office. Parking in the garage he headed DA building passing the two rent a cops in the lobby, and road the elevator up as the elevator stopped, and the doors opened he nearly ran right into Scott Baldwin.

"Ric what are you doing here?" Scott asked as Ric got off the elevator.

"I'm here to do work." Ric simply stated, not giving anything away.

"Sure Ric. Don't cause anymore problems. I think the city of Port Charles has cleaned up enough of your mistakes with your obsession with bring down Sonny and Jason, and then there is your stalking of Elizabeth Webber."

"And you haven't crossed the line. Aren't you the one who is obsessed with Laura Spencer, and hates her husband with a passion?" Ric countered.

"That's true. I can admit that I can't stand Luke, and wouldn't mind putting him in prison along with Sonny and Jason. Here's the difference I don't let my hate for Luke or need for putting Sonny and Jason behind bars drive me. You do. Look where it's gotten you Ric. For all the plans and schemes working with the law and outside what has it gotten you? You don't have your daughter, you have no friends, your brother hates you, and Alexis wants no part of you. Then there's Elizabeth who doesn't think about you at all and is happy with Jason. You're all alone Ric and you have no one to blame but yourself. On that point Ric thank you for being a screw up and getting me to be DA." Scott said smiling happy to be DA and cause Ric some pain.

"Fuck off Scott." Ric said turning and stomping to his office leaving behind a smiling Scott as he got on the elevator. Ric went to his office close the door and blinds sitting in chair he began to work on his case to get custody of Molly. A little over an hour later he was done. Ric then began to think of a way to make everyone pay, but he couldn't think of a way to do it alone, and Lorenzo wasn't going to help. Then it came to him someone who hated Sonny as much as he did. Trevor, his father, but he couldn't stand him. The way Trevor treated him, like he was a disappointment. No he'd call him if it meant freeing Elizabeth, he'd do anything for her. Reaching into the bottom drawer of his filing cabinet he pulled out a bottle of scotch and a glass and began to drink. After drinking a few shots he leaned back in his bracing his head against the wall he closed his eyes, and began to imagine what he'd do to Elizabeth once he had her. He fell to sleep happily dreaming about that.

* * *

><p>Jack Wallace drove the 2008 Toyota Land Cruiser through the fourth floor of the garage coming down from the fifth floor. He had become a security guard a year after he had dropped out of high school and gotten his GED. He liked the job because of the power he had, and it was easy. Just sitting behind a desk watching monitors, and once an hour he or another guard would make rounds through the building. It just so happened at the 9oclock hour was his turn. Jack first checked each of the floors, it anyone would call it checking when he just stepped off the elevator for a few seconds to check for anything strange and then got back on to the next floor. After he lazily checked each floor Jack got into the security truck to make his rounds of the garage. Now the tall brown hair Caucasian man was driving down to the third level when he noticed some lights out in the far corner of the garage. The lights were out at the furthest point from the DA building and the main police precinct. As Jack got closer he noticed flashing tail lights of an old beat up Ford Ranger truck. It must be from the early 1980's Jack thought as he stopped the white Land Cruiser in front of the almost pitch black cover Ford. If it weren't for the flashing lights he wouldn't have been able to see anything. Pulling out his Mag flash light Jack went to take a look around, forgetting to radio in.<p>

"Hello." Jack called out not seeing anyone as he shinned the light around the back of the truck. He didn't hear or see anything, so he slowly walked around to the front of the truck, shinning the light inside as he passed by, and seeing no one inside the old Ford. As he came around to the front of the truck he found the hood up. Again Jack looked around him but found nothing. Then he began to look at the engine to see what was wrong. The next thing Jack knew he was jumping up in the air hitting his head on the hood after the horn went off. Falling to the ground disoriented not noticing the horn had stopped going off, and when he looked up he was blinded by the trucks lights, as they had been turned on, and then quickly turned off. Scrambling around he reached blindly reached for his Taser knowing he was in trouble, but he couldn't see where to aim. Jack didn't notice a person in a black clock and hood with a black mask on coming out of the shadows until it was nearly too late. Jack managed to hear footsteps as the masked person reached around trying to slash his throat. Jack managed to block most of the attack except for the right side where the knife cut deep. Quickly turning around he fired his Taser, but he missed as the masked attacker ducked and stabbed him multiple times in the both his legs as he collapsed to the ground in pain. The black clad attacker tried to take advantage of this, but Jack had the wherewithal to use his heavy mag flashlight as a weapon, swinging the flash light at the masked attack hitting him or her in the head and then kick the attacker away. Jack was still disoriented and had a deep cut on the right side of his neck, and multiple cuts in his thighs Jack knew he needed to get to his truck and the radio inside. Slowly getting up on his shack legs he tried to quickly work his way to his truck leaving his attacker still on the ground. He managed to get past the old Ford when he was hit hard from behind, falling face first to the ground. Jack felt sharp pain as the attacker stabbed him a half dozen times in the back, and then everything went black as his head was knocked against the hard pavement four times, and the life of Jack Wallace ended. The attacker pulled the guards body into the darkness leaving a blocked trail behind.

* * *

><p>Inside the DA building Fillip Daniels was sitting in the lobby behind the security desk watching the Penn State and Ohio State game on ABC. He never realized what was happening to his fellow security guard. Fillip grew up in Lemont PA, which is a short hop from Penn St University. He grew up a fan of Penn St Football and their couch Joe Paterno, so he was too caught up in the game than in his surroundings. Fillip didn't even notice Jack hadn't returned until the end of the third quarter, and he saw that it was almost 9:50pm. Jack had left had 9:05, and it usually took twenty minutes to do a sweep of the building and garage. Reaching for his radio to check on him Fillip stopped when he heard a knock at the lobby doors. Standing there in front of the locked glass door was the most beautiful woman he had seen in person. The woman had on a short black dress which hugged her body tightly at the top displaying her perfectly ample breasts. The pink sash right below the bust light highlighted the dress and her bust. Then there was her maroon hair the flowed down her naked shoulders down to her naked shoulder blades nearly touching the back of her dress. The bottom of her dress was loose fitting as a gust of wind blew the dress showing of her legs. The guard just stood there starring at the woman for a few seconds before he came to his senses and walked to the door unlocking it without thinking. As he opened the door he noticed how small the woman was. Fillip was short for a man at only five foot seven inches, and discounting the black high heels of her shoes she couldn't have been taller than foot four inches.<p>

"What can I do for you miss?" Fillip asked allowing the woman to enter.

"I'm looking Ric Lancing. He called me and told me to meet him here." The red head said as she walked around the guard strutting her assets for the guard to see, and she knew his eyes were following her.

"I don't think he's here. When my partner and I did our rounds Ric's the building was empty."

"Are you sure?" asked the concerned woman.

"I can check if you want?" Fillip asked walking around behind the security desk.

"Would that be too much trouble?" the red head said leaning over the top of the circular security area showing off her breasts.

"Well...no I can check." The guard told her starring at the young woman's breasts. Fillip reached for the phone still starring at the woman as he misdialed. He waited as the phone rang three, four, five, and then six times. That is when Fillip hung up the phone thinking Ric wasn't in the building. "I'm sorry miss but he's not here."

"Really, he paid in advance." The marooned haired woman said pretending to be put out by that news. Then she walked behind the desk walking over pushing Phillip around to he was facing her and her ample breasts, and then stratled him grinding her hips up against his crotch. "Well I've been paid and looking for a good time. So why don't you and I have some fun?" She asked kissing him, and biting his lower lip.

"I would like to but I'm on the job." He said unconvincingly.

"Come on let's have some fun. When are you going to get another chance to party with a beautiful woman?" she said reaching down to unzip his pants. She was right but he still needed to contact Jack.

"I want to but…I need to contact the other guard Jack." Fillip stuttered out as the woman guided his right hand to her breast.

"You mean you other guard in the garage. He's talking to another a couple of police officers, he told me to knock at the door to talk to you." She lied, and judging by his growing bulge in his pants she knew she had him.

"I think the building will be fine for a little while." Fillip said smiling up at the woman as she kissed him again, and then got off of him. Picking up her large black shoulder purse the woman held out her hand for Fillip to take. "I never did get your name." Fillip said as he got up.

"Jean, my name is Jean. No let's go somewhere more private." She said with a hand out for Fillip to take, and he did guiding her toward one of the office brake rooms. Using his key he entered first, and as he did he felt a shock his neck as his body went numb. Jean quickly reached down and took the guards keys, Taser just in case he was able to move after she had just used Jacks Taser on him. Jean looked around and found a woman's bathroom very slowly dragging the dead weight of Fillip toward it. Once she got him into the bathroom she dragged him into the stall. Looking down at the terrified eyes of Fillip she reached into her purse and pulled out the knife she used on Jack. Fillip realized what was about to happen and tried to move but couldn't as he was still paralyzed. Jean grabbed his dark blond hair pulling up his head and slashed his neck cutting his jugular. The river of blood began to flow as Jean leaned his head over the toilet to let the blood flow in it, instead of the floor. Closing the stall door Jean left the Fillip there to die knowing there was no way he'd be able to move from that. Going to the sink she causally washed off the knife and her hands. She had all the time in the world. After all she'd been watching the office for the past five nights to see what the pattern was for the guards. She also watched to check if any of the PCPD checked on the guards, and she was surprised when no one did. Jean also had known Ric was still in the building after all his car was still in the garage and she hadn't seen him leaving the building. Jean walked back to the security desk opening up the security cabinet where the recordings of the surveillance cameras were kept. Taking out the disc's she broke them and stored them in her purse. She'd get rid of them later, away from the building. She didn't want to take a chance of the police getting anything off of them. Now it was time for the real fun to begin as she smiled heading out of the building to get her things.

* * *

><p>Ric groggily woke up to a ringing. Looking around in his darkened office he saw the phone ringing, and picked it up. "Hello" he said with a groggy voice, but the person on the other end hung up. Ric turned on his desk lamp to see what time it was, and saw that it was 11:03pm. Getting out of his chair Ric still felt the effects of the Scotch as he had a hard time balancing himself. Looking around he found his coat by the door. Reaching inside he found his keys and cell phone missing. Through is alcohol haze he tried to remember what he did with them. He looked in the draws of his desk and filing cabinet but didn't find them. He must of left them in his car Ric thought and was about to leave when his office phone began to ring again. That was odd who would be calling him at his office this late at night. It could be work if it was an emergency and they couldn't reach him at his apartment.<p>

"Hello." Ric said after walking over to pick up the phone.

"I would like to report a murder." Said the deep male voice.

"Ah you need to hang up and call 911." Ric said confused as to why he was calling him.

"Can't I tell you since you're on the phone? I can't stay on the phone for long I have to go."

"All right you can tell me who and where, and I'll let the police know." Ric said thinking the man may be in trouble.

"Thank you. The man who is going to be murdered is Richard Lancing." The male voice told him. Ric froze for a moment, and then thought it was a joke someone was playing on him.

"This is a joke. Did Baldwin put you up to this?"

"That jackass, no Baldwin didn't put me up to this. So I'll tell you again. You are going to die a slow a very painful death Richard Lancing. You know I could have killed you when I was in your office taking your keys and cell phone, but where would the fun be in that, and were going to be having lots of fun tonight." The man said with an evil laugh as he hung up the phone on Ric. Ric just stood there with the phone in his hand. He knew this wasn't a trick or joke. Hanging up the phone he tried to dial the security guards and someone picked up.

"Fillip, Jack."

"I'm sorry Fillip and Jack can't come to phone Ric they're dead. The doors are locked, the phones are locked so no calling for help. It's just you and me. I'll be seeing you soon." The male voice explained and then hung up.

Ric still tried calling out but couldn't get through. He needed to get out of the building even if the main door was looked there were still the fire exits. Ric looked around his office fully awake now, but couldn't find one. Opening his office door he found the floor almost pitch black with the exception of a few emergency lights by the elevator and stairways. Ric waited until his eyes were adjusted to the dark and slowly began to move toward ADA Evert Carter office. If Ric remembered correctly Evert kept a flashlight in his desk when the power went out. It often did with summer thunderstorms. After taking his time to get to Evert's office he opened the door closing it behind him and locking it. First he searched the desk finding the small flash light. Ric again tried calling out using Evert's phone but got nothing. He needed some kind of weapon so Ric took the letter opener that was sitting on top of the desk. Heading back out of the office he shinned the light through the floor of the building but saw nothing. Ric again slowly made his way toward the exits. Once he got to them he stopped think which way he should go. Take the elevator, or the right or left stairs. Ric tried to think what the killer would do. If the main doors were locked, and the glass was bulletproof so virtually whatever he threw at it, it wouldn't break. So his only options were the two stair way exits. He decided to take a chance on the right stairway. Opening the door he didn't see the wire that was attached to the outside of the door, and as he pushed the wire began to pull at the bucket above the door. Ric pushed through and the bucket flipped over spilling a liquid all over him. Ric fell back into the floor falling to the ground. His eyes were on fire, and then that's when he smelt it…gasoline. Looking up Ric saw a black clocked and hooded figure coming out of the stairwell. Ric couldn't see the person's face with the black mask on, but he did see the lighter, and see what was about to happen. Ric tried to get up and run, but it was too late as he felt the heat of the fire and the excruciating pain as his cloths, hands, and head caught on fire. Ric rolled around on the ground trying to put the fire out, but it wasn't necessary as he felt the foam of a fire extinguisher putting the fire out. Ric was still in a huge amount of pain and looking at his hands he knew most likely had second degree burns on his hands and face. He also felt bald spots on his head as the fire burned through most of his hair.

"Come now did Ric didn't I say you weren't going to die quickly. Sure being burned alive is painful, but it's too quick for me and there's no real terror involved. You see you still have some hope of living and I want to watch it fade as you fear and pain rise.

"Why are you doing this? Did Lorenzo send you?" Ric mumbled through his burned lips.

"No Alcazar didn't send me, nor did Corinthos or Morgan. Don't worry I'll explain right before I'm done with you. Now let's get you out of these cloths." The male voice said through the mask and began to strip Ric. Ric tried to fight but when he tried to move the pain was too. Even with his cloths on the fire still had enough time to burn through some of his cloths and there scattered burns across his body. The masked attacker removed his whole and burnt ridden cloths until all Ric had on was his underwear. Ric screamed loudly as his assailant grabbed his hands dragging him into the elevator. Ric saw the black clad attack hit the top floor button realizing they were heading for the roof Ric tried to think of something he could do, but there was nothing he could do. He had no weapon, and his body was covered from first to third degree burns, and he was in too much pain to do anything. Once they got to the top floor the masked main slowly dragged Ric to the right stairwell stopping for a moment to rest, and that is when Ric realized he had his only chance. Ric tried to block out the fear and pain getting to his burnt hands and knees he lunched at his attacker catching him or her and knocking his assailant down the stairs. Ric looked down and saw he or she wasn't moving and tried to work his way back to the elevator, but with every tiny movement brought excruciating pain. Still he tried very slowly to get to the elevator. As he got closer to it he heard movement behind him, and tried to move faster. Miraculously Ric managed to get to and inside the elevator. Hitting the button for the ground floor the doors closed right before the masked attacker got to him. Letting out a breath Ric fell to the ground relieved. He was going to live as he felt the elevator go down, but his salvation was short lived as Ric felt the elevator stop and began to go up again. Ric tried to get back up but he used most of his strength getting to and on the elevator. Once the elevator stopped at the top floor all hope began to drain out of him as the doors opened and the his masked attacker stood in front of him with some kind of electronic device in his or her right hand.

"And here I thought I was being kind to you, but no more." Ric's assailant said as he or she reached in his or her bad and brought out a .50 caliber Desert Eagle hand gun and aimed at Ric's right knee firing the large caliber bullet shattered Ric's knee, then another round was fired into Ric's left knee. Ric screamed in agony as he felt pain from the bullet, shattered knee and the burns. "There that should keep you from doing anything again, but I can't have you die yet" The male voice said as he or she began to bandage up Ric's knees to keep Ric from bleeding to death. "All right let's go."

The masked assailant again began to drag a bailey conscious Ric toward the stairwell leading to the roof. Once in the stairwell the black clad attacker tied a rope that was hanging down from up the stairs and tied it around Ric's waist. The assailant walked up to the top of the stairs where he or she had set up a make ship wench and began to pull up Ric slowly. It took a few minutes, but the attacker managed to get almost naked, and badly hurt Ric up to the room door. Untying him the masked attacker opened the door to the roof and began to drag him outside, and dragged him toward the window washer's scaffolding. Ric's assailant looked down at the now unconscious man and went to work taking out the things he or she needed. The assailant took out a pair of seven in cutting scissors, a large pair of pink panties, a makeup kit, an eight inch black dildo, a pair of pliers, and a ball gag. Walking over to the scaffolding the masked attacker took some of the window washers rope, tied it to the railing of the roof and around Ric's neck, then walked over Ric, and began to put makeup on his face. Then Ric's assailant removed his underwear and put on the pink panties not pulling them up all the way. The last thing was he or she attached the ball gag to Ric so when he screamed it'd be muffled. Then the masked attacked started to shake Ric waking him up.

"Good you're awake; I don't think the star of this show should miss the climax of his life. Now let the pain begins, but before I get started let me tell you me tell show you who I am." The attacker roofed his or her mask, and Ric's mouth opened wide in shock and surprise. Then his attacker pulled the mask back down. "I kept my promise now I'll tell you what's about to happen to you. You're going to get a pathetic death fitting for a worthless and pathetic man that you are. First I am going to ram this large dildo in your ass." Ric's assailant said as he or she pushed Ric over and rammed it in his ass without any lubrication, turned on the vibrator, and then rolled Ric back over to keep the dildo in. "Feel good?" Ric's attacker asked laughing enjoying the pathetic look on his face. "Begging for mercy Ric, but you aren't going to get in. Next I'm going to use these pliers to stretch out your short and pathetic dick, and use the scissors to cut it off." The masked attack told Ric waiting for a moment and then very slowly got the pliers and scissors and began to go to work. First stretching out Ric's dick, and then using the scissors to cut it off at the base. Ric screamed and rolled in felling a sort of pain worse than any pain his attacker had inflicted so far. The blood spilled out, and the masked attacker quickly got a clean rag from his or her bag and pushed it up to help slow the bleeding. Next the assailant pulled up the panties keeping both the dildo and rag in. "Small isn't it Ric." Black masked attacker said with a laugh showing it to Ric and then putting it on the ground. "Next I'm going to slowly drop you down the side of the building and leave you hanging there. Oh and once I'm done and a block or two away I'm going to call all the local news stations and tell them you're here. Hopefully they'll send their helicopters here. Then you're death will be recorded and viewed by everyone in Port Charles and nationwide. Hopefully you'll still be alive by the time the copters get here, though there is a chance you'll have bled to death. Oh and don't think the police will get here in time. I'll have turned off the elevator and locked the doors before I leave. So this is goodbye. Enjoy you're pathetic death." The masked attacker said getting to work. Pulling Ric up and slowly lowering Ric down, essentially slowly hanging him. Leaving his dick on the ledge with a note the black clad attacker worked his or her way down the stairs and to the elevator. Once he or she reached the ground floor it was sent back up and then left there, and then disabled so it couldn't be used. Heading out the lobby doors the black masked assailant locked the door using the guards keys from the outside, went to the beat up Ford now parked next to Jack's truck that was also hidden in the dark, and drove away leaving Ric to contemplate his miserable life as he slowly died.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said I did warn you. For those who are and were fans of Ric I am sorry it's just how I am writing the story.<strong>

**I'm sure some of you might able guess who the killer is. I had three people in mind for Ric's killer but I narrowed it done to one.**


	13. Chapter 13

I had meant to post this chapter Friday morning but I forgot. I will post one more chapter this weekend and that will be it until next weekend. Right now I have just finished up Chapter 17 which is a pretty long one and starting on Chapter 18.

As always I hope you are enjoying this story and feel free to leave a comment/review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen <strong>

The black cell phone rang, and kept on ringing on the night stand beside the bed and the man sleeping in it just slept through it. A minute later the corded white phone began to ring in the bedroom and throughout the house. The raven haired man opened his read shot eyes, exhausted he looked at the look seeing it was 12:30am John groaned loudly. This was supposed to be his day off. He had spent the entire day with his niece and didn't go to bed until 9pm. Rubbing his eyes to try and wake up John picked up thinking this had better be real important.

"What?" John snapped through phone.

"John what took you so long?" Peter Webb asked through the phone as he stood in the parking garage starring down at a dead Jack Wallace.

"I'm supposed to have the next few days off."

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen. You need to get down to the DA building now."

"What happened?" John asked as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom

"The Mayor has called everyone in on this. Ric Lancing was murdered last night with one security dead and another missing."

"Shit."

"Yeah, and apparently the killer called the local press which sent helicopters, and I'm sure it's going to spread to the regions news and possibly nationwide. So you need to get down here ASAP."

"I'm on my way." John said hanging up his cell phone. Quickly putting on a pair of black slacks and a Bache shirt, and grabbing his long hemmed charcoal heather colored jacket. Stopping to grab his gun and badge from his locked night stand drawer. As he walked down the hallway he stopped by Megan's room to check on her. Seeing that she was still asleep under her covers he quietly went down to the kitchen of the apartment leaving a note for Megan on the kitchen table John quickly left the apartment and down to the parking garage of the ten story apartment building. Getting into his silver 2001 Jeep Wrangler and headed toward the precinct. As he approached he saw the channels 3, 5, 7 news vans with, and helicopter circling high above. Stopping in front of the police barracked put up around the two block perimeter around the two buildings. Once he was allowed through John parked his jeep outside the garage that was packed with police vehicles. Walking up to a uniformed officer he asked where the bodies were. Getting directions he headed up to the third floor looking around he saw the flood lights and walked over to where Jack Wallace was lying dead. He looked slowly around the scene as three uniformed officers were looking around for evidence. John pointed out a torn black fabric that he saw under the guard's truck. Heading inside he saw Steward and Penny, the two resident experts with computers looking into the security system and cameras. He then saw some four officers just standing around.

"What's going on?" John asked walking up to them. "Mac told us to find Fillip, the other security guard and we can't find him." Carol Steele, the young rookie blond haired officer told him. "Did you check every floor? This is only a seven story building." John asked.

"We only started ten minutes ago. Our first priority was the securing a perimeter and the two crime scenes. Though I don't think we'll find him after all he's the killer. The doors were locked and the security system disabled with the elevator locked on the top floor. This had to be Fillip who did this." Officer Hawkins told him

"You make so valid points. First has any evidence been found down here, besides finger prints and fiber left by Fillip?"

"Yes we found some red hair by one of the video monitors." Carol told John

"Next let me ask you four a question. If you wanted to lead the police on a wild goose chase you would make it look like someone else did it wouldn't you? Next if you Fillip you wouldn't drag the body outside after all we're next to the police station. You might be able to do it once but twice that's too much of a risk, plus there'd be a ton on evidence here in the lobby. So the last question if you needed to kill and hide a body in a building like this where would you do it?" John asked them and let them think.

"Closets, air vents, and bathrooms." Carol stated.

"I'd rule out the air vents or the insulation. I think that would be too much dead weight. So that leaves closets and bathrooms. Those are what I'd check first, and then if you don't find him check the offices next. I'll help by searching this floor with you. Hawkins, Leone, and Tyler you take the left, and Steele and I will take the right." John told them. John and Carol searched the closets and storage rooms until Carol say the brake room door slightly ajar.

"Detective Hunter take a look at this." She said motioning for him to come over. There in the brake room the two found a pair of drag marks on the carpet floor that led out in the hallway and then disappeared on the tile floor. The two stopped and looked down both directions of the large hallway, until John got an idea and started walking toward the bathrooms.

"I think I know who did this?"

"Who?" Carol asked as the two headed toward a bathroom

"A woman."

"A woman?" Carol asked raising an eye brow.

"Yes a woman, if not the killer an accomplice. The building wasn't broken into, and Fillip wouldn't just let anyone in here. Fillip is a young and a relatively unattractive man. So if a young hot red head came to the glass doors needing some kind of help I'd say there is a decent chance of him letting her in, and she could easily lure him away the open area of the lobby. Next if the killer or killers wanted to hide the body especially if there is a lot of blood. You'd hid him in a stall so the blood could leak out in the toilet. Finally the vast majority of police officers in Port Charles are men, so do you think that one of their first choices to look would be the woman's bathroom." John said walking into the woman's bathroom and stopped. "Do you smell that?" John asked as Carol came up beside him.

"Blood." Carol stated recognizing the smell.

"Yes, let's take a look around." John said opening the stall doors one by one. The two found Fillip hunched over the toilet in the fourth stall. "Well we can rule out Fillip as a suspect." John simply stated as he lifted up Fillips head. "He was terrified before he died, and judging by the depth of the cut he didn't die right away." John said looking at Fillips still open eyes and then the knife cut. "Carol let the coroner know we have another body. Let Hawkins, Leon, and Tyler know we found him. Have you collected evidence before?" John asked as he stood up and looked at the smaller Carol

"No, and this is my first time in a murder crime scene."

"Are you going to be all right?" John asked noticing how pale Carol had gotten.

"Yes I'm a little nauseous but I'm fine, besides I already threw up when I saw Jack."

"Was that the first time seeing a dead body in person?"

"Yes."

"Sadly it gets easier after the first time. You're doing fine, when Tyler gets here let him collect the evidence. I think he has seniority and has deal with this before. Just do as he says and learn from him. I'm heading to the roof." John said heading out of the bathroom followed by Carol. The two reached the elevator Carol was about to leave but stopped.

"Detective thanks for the concern and guidance." Carol said smiling up at John and he returned the smile as he got on the elevator.

"Anytime." John said as the doors closed and the elevator went up. Once the doors opened John walked up the stairs to the roof where he found the commissioner, Webb, Rodriguez standing by the edge of the roof with the body of Ric nearby, and the coroner standing over him. John walked to them, through six officers collecting evidence.

"So someone finally decided to off Ric." John said and he walked up to the four. John hadn't known Ric personally, but did know his reputation, which made him a lot of enemies.

"I never liked the guy, and I'd say the majority of the city didn't like him either. We're going to have a suspect list a mile long." Cruz told them taking a sip of his cup of coffee he had in his hands.

"What happened?"

"I was the first detective on scene. Officer Walcott was the first officer to respond. Walcott told me he was coming in his police cruiser with a DUI in the back of his car when he saw news vehicles pulling into the garage and going up to the third floor and he say helicopters hovering above the DA building. Walcott left his collar in his cruiser and went to see why the reporters were here. That's when he saw Lesley Chambers from the channel from the NBC affiliate, and Harold Lattermer from the ABC affiliate beginning to film in front of Jack the dead security guard. Walcott quickly called it in, getting back up he got them out of the garage, but not before they got footage of the crime scene. I arrived two minutes later. When I questioned the reporters they told me they got an anonymous tip that the ex DA was dead, and hanging off the roof of the DA, building; as well as a dead security guard on the third floor of the garage where the lights were taken out." Peter explained and was going to continue when John cut him off.

"And they didn't think to call the police first?" John asked and then putting his hand over his still tired eyes he realized the ridiculousness of the question.

"John these are reports and this is a small city. It's one thing to get the occasional murder or arrest of mob boss, its different when you get a tip of two gruesome murders including the ex DA Richard Lancing, who just happens to be hanging from the DA building." Peter said smiling and motioning to Ric's body. "First it happened in the DA building and the parking garage that just happens to be connected to the police headquarters. Then they get to the crime scene before the police and are able to broadcast and film before we can do anything, which is an added bonus of a story that makes the police and DA's office look incompetent, so I'm not surprised they didn't call it in. This is a career and rating maker for them." Peter said looking up to the three news choppers in the air above them.

"There are three murder victims." John said correcting Peter, which Mac's eyebrows raised at that.

"Fillip has been found?" Mac asked hopping he had. The scenario was bad enough, it would be worse if it was an inside job.

"Officer Steele and I found him in the first floor ladies restroom. In one of the stalls, it looks like the killer wanted to us to think Fillip was the killer or involved to mislead us." John explained to his boss.

"Well that's at least one good thing I can tell the mayor when he gets here."

"Mayor Floyd is on his way here?" John asked know surprised, and know that this meant trouble.

"Yes. With the media all over this he and Baldwin are on their way."

"I think I have something you can tell the mayor." John said taking a Styrofoam cup of coffee from an officer who had brought some for everyone.

"What have you got?"

"First there was some black cloth found under the security guards vehicle, which was probably ripped from a black cloak that was stolen from Party City." John told Mac waiting for him to register one of the costume stores that were broken into. "Next strands of red hair were found by the guard station. Finally I think the killer was a woman or a woman helped." John said seeing Mac, Cruz, and Peter looking at each other.

"We agree, except I think it was just one person and a woman." Peter told John "Ric was humiliated. His body was burned. He was stripped naked, and she put gobs of make up on him, almost making him look like a clown. Then she shoved a large dildo up his ass, cut off his dick, and putting pink panties on him. Finally she rapped a rope around his neck and slowly lowered him off the room so his next wouldn't snap and he'd die slowly. Finally the ultimate humiliation she called the news so his finally moments of life would be on film for the world to see."

"Are you saying he was still alive when the new choppers got here?" John asked not believing it.

"The coroner says yes. He had already lost a lot of blood before he got to the roof, and was most likely in shock, so there's decent chance he never realized the helicopters were there."

"What about the bullet wounds to his knees?" John asked looking over to the body of Ric.

"There was some kind of struggle in the stairway leading to the roof. That was probably Ric's last chance at escape which cost him two bullets to his knees and his death. Oh yes there was the note left under his castrated dick." Peter said handing John the note which simply read **Ric is dick less, and has no need of this. **"That's why I think it's just a woman. The note, the makeup, panties, dildo, castration all leads to a woman. Then there is how she got in. I know Fillip he may have been lazy on the job but he wouldn't let anyone in unless it was a woman." Peter said and was going to continue when he saw Mayor Floyd and a beat down DA Baldwin coming toward him.

"Commissioner Scorpio what happened here?" Mayor Floyd asked more as a demand than anything else. The mayor was tiny compared to the other men at only five foot five inches. John was the tallest at six foot four and Baldwin was the shortest at five foot ten. The short statured mayor looked up at Mac waiting impatiently for an answer. Mac went on to explain everything they knew at the moment, what they believed happened that evening, and who was responsible. Once Mac was done the Mayor rubbed his eyes realizing what a clusterfuck this was. This was a huge scandal. A corrupt DA is murdered inside the DA building. Two security guards outsourced by the city are killed, which one was killed simply for his incompetence. Now employee's or officers called in that parking lot lights were out, and the mayor refused to believe no one noticed the lights out. Finally there was the call to the press. Floyd knew what this looked like, and knew people were going to lose their jobs, which he'd be damned if he lost his job. He had worked too hard to become mayor. Floyd had paid off to many people to get their support and votes. He wasn't going to let his dreams of becoming senator one day die. "Mac I want this killer caught. I am going to leave that up to you, but I am calling in the state police to investigate the police and the DA's office. Unless there are bigger stories than this in the morning you can expect this story to spread nation by morning you can expect the shit to hit the fan, and you had all better know if I lose my job over this all of you will also. Do we all understand each other?" Mayor Floyd asked them and once a saw all the heads nodding he turned to leave but stopped. "Oh yes you had better notify the families before they see it on the new. It's almost 1:30am, so you have about five and a half hours before the citizens of Port Charles start waking up. Baldwin you deal with the press." Floyd told them and left pulling out a cigarette smoke. The five men stood silently for a moment as other officers looked on having heard the conversation.

"Has Alexis been notified?" Peter asked breaking the silence.

"Alexis succumbed to her cancer last night. She passed away at 11:52pm." Mac told Peter.

"Isn't that about the time Ric died?" Cruz asked

"Ric died at 12:08am."

"Poor Kristina and Molly losing both her parents in one night."

"Mac bring in Lorenzo, Morgan, and Corinthos. From what you've told me it doesn't look like them, but I want alibis for them and all their employees ASAP. Then we can widen our suspect pool. I'll go deal with the press." Baldwin told Mac and went to deal with the press.

"Take six officers and bring in Lorenzo Alcazar. If he doesn't corporate leave two cruisers in front of his house to watch the house until warrants come in for him. Cruz you go get Morgan, and do the same if he refuses to come in. I'll go bring in Sonny. John you stay here and supervise the scenes. The state police should be here soon to help out. Does everybody understand what to do?" Mac asked and saw his three detectives nodding their heads. "Good. Don't screw this up our jobs are on the line." Mac told them. Peter and Cruz left, and Mac was going to follow when John stopped him.

"Boss it's not a problem now, but later this morning I need to go take care of Megan. It's the weekend and she doesn't have school, and I'm not comfortable leaving her alone." John told Mac. Mac thought for a moment and then came to a decision.

"I'll call around, I know a few people who might be willing to take care of Megan. My niece Georgie I think would be willing to watch."

"Thank you Mac."

"I understand I was like that when Maxi and Georgie were younger, and I still worry about them." Mac confessed, especially after the recent crises of both his nieces as Mac headed out.

* * *

><p>Jason was a happy man as he looked down at his future wife. He had a wonderful son in Cameron, so full of life just like his mother. Elizabeth was pregnant with his child. He had always wanted a child, and one with Elizabeth. Elizabeth was laying face down on the bed wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his white t-shirts, and he had seen nothing sexier. Elizabeth's left hand lay across his stomach and her head on his chest, her long curly chocolate brown hair fanning down her back and face hiding her sleeping eyes and plumb lips. Though Jason wasn't noticing that, he was staring down at Elizabeth's ass. Reaching down with both hands he squeezed her small but. No other woman had an ass like hers, small but tight and firm. Jason was getting excited and was about to wake Elizabeth up when his cell phone rang breaking him from his train of thought.<p>

"Yes." Jason said quietly picking answering his cell phone.

"Boss its Doug downstairs. Detective Rodriguez is here." Doug told his boss.

"What does he want?" Jason asked slowly extracting himself from Elizabeth trying not to wake her up.

"They're here to bring you down for questioning."

"Doug, what is it for?" Jason again asked as he walked to the cloths draw naked sans a pair of brown boxers. As Jason was getting a shirt and pants out of the draws he could hear talking in the back ground.

"Ric and two security guards were murdered last night." Doug explained and Jason froze.

"All right tell him I'll be down in five minutes." Jason told him hanging up the phone not waiting for a response; he quickly got dressed and went down stairs grabbing his jacket to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Jason it's 1:49am where are you going?" Elizabeth asked groggily, still have asleep and concern for Jason in her eyes.

"Everything is fine. Go back to bed the police are here to bring me down for questioning." Jason reassured her still not taking his eyes from the sexy nymph wearing his t-shirt and boxers.

"What do they want to question you about?" Elizabeth asked walking up to him.

"It's nothing."

"I'm sure I'm going to find out soon. I'm sure the news will have something in the morning. I also know it's someone I know it's about someone I know or care about, and being Jason always trying to protect me." Elizabeth said now standing toe to toe to Jason and he could feel her breasts and nipples against his chest through the thin shirt. Elizabeth reached up with her right hand and putting her it on his left cheek so his eyes met her. "Jason you have nothing to protect me from. I'm not afraid of you or what you do. I'm not going to run away or think you're a monster." Elizabeth told him gently rubbing her thumb along his cheek.

"It's Ric…he was murdered last night." Jason hesitantly told him. He knew how caring Elizabeth is, after all she loved a killer like him, so no matter what happened between her and Ric in the past Jason doubted she wished for his death.

"Ric's dead. Has anyone told Alexis or the kids?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they're going to bring Sonny in for questioning."

"What about Kristina and Molly, Sonny can't just leave them at his house alone. I'll call Sonny and tell him to send them over here."

"I don't know." Jason said hesitantly.

"I don't mind at all. I'm sure Cam and I can keep them company."

"You really are amazing." Jason said pulling her even closer and kissing her. If they were any closer they would become one entity. The kiss lasted for what seemed like minutes, and they didn't pull away until Jason heard his phone ringing. "I've got to go. I'm sure this won't take too. Aren't you going to ask me if I had him killed?" Jason asked again wondering how he got so lucky. Elizabeth just smiled at him, a bright smile.

"No. I know better than to ask about business, but I already know the answer just by looking into your eyes. You can never hide anything from me." Elizabeth teased him as she elevator doors opened.

"I love you." Jason

"Be safe, I love you to." Elizabeth told Jason as the elevator doors closed.

At the same time Sonny was heading down to the entryway where Mac was waiting. When Milo had told him that Mac was here to see him at nearly 2am he knew it was important. Seeing the worry and stress on Mac's face, Sonny wondered what had happened, and had a feeling he'd be heading in with Mac for questioning.

"Mac why are you here at almost two in the morning."

"For two reasons Sonny. It concerns your brother and Alexis."

"What did my brother do this time?" Sonny asked thinking Ric had done something to Alexis.

"Your brother didn't do anything; it's what's been done to him. Ric was murdered last night along with two security guards." Mac told Sonny and he could see the surprise in Sonny's face. Sonny was good at hiding things, but nowhere near as good as Jason, and Mac could tell Sonny was generally surprised to learn of Ric's death.

"And you want me to come downtown with you for questioning."

"Yes, we're bringing in you, Alcazar, and Jason. We need to know the whereabouts of you all last night and that includes your men."

"All right, just let me get dressed." Sonny said turning to head up and get dressed when he stopped. He had been still tired and almost forgot about the girls, and then Sonny realized Mac had mentioned Alexis had a sad feeling at what Mac was going to tell him as he turned around to face the commissioner.

"Alexis died last night didn't she?" Sonny asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, ironically at around the same time Ric was murdered." Mac sadly told Sonny. Mac had liked the ex-DA, and had thought of her as a friend. Sonny stood frozen for a second.

"I can't leave Mac I have Kristina and Molly. Their mother just died and Molly has lost both her parents." Sonny said trying to reason with Mac. He really didn't want to leave the girls to find out from someone else that their mother was dead.

"I understand Sonny, and normally I'd try to work with you but this is out of my hands." Mac said with sympathy in his voice and eyes. Sonny was about to respond when the phone began to ring. Now who would be calling now Sonny thought as he went to pick up the phone.

"Hello. Elizabeth. Yes I just got the news. Is anyone going to be watching the girls? No, Elizabeth you don't have to. I don't want to put you out, I'm sure you're concerned for Jason. Yes Jason can take care of himself. All right I'll have the girls brought over, and Elizabeth thank you. You don't know what this means to me." Sonny said hanging up the phone. "Milo I'm going to get dressed, and then get the girls up. I want you to take them to Jason's. Elizabeth said she would watch them. Mac and you give me fifteen minutes to get ready?" Sonny asked Mac.

"Yes, but I'll be waiting here." Mac agreed.

"Thank you Mac." Sonny responded and then went to get dressed and wake the girls; it was going to be a long morning and day Sonny thought as he went up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>For you fans of Alexis I am sorry. I just didn't have any use for her alive. I have love or hate for her, more of a indifference toward her.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

This will be the last chapter I post until next weekend where I'll post another two chapters. That's my plan while I'm in school is two post hopefully two chapters every weekend.

**lrobinson01**: I was pretty violent toward Ric. I'm not sure why I have no dislike or hatred toward the character. I think I was just on a roll when I was typing the chapter and that is what came out. I think that Chapter 12 will be the one of the most graphic in detail of this story for a while. The still will be violence just not that level and wont be as graphic.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>**

News quickly spread in the morning of the 29th. People who woke up in Port Charles and around the region were greeted with the nonstop news of the grisly murder of the cities DA and two security guards, and it all happened right in the DA's office, and in front of the police. The news local new channels loved the story of a murdered DA, and possible corruption in both the DA's office and the police. The story was the one of the top three national news stories around the country for the day. Port Charles had reporters from CNN, MSNBC, FOX, and other major news outlets including ones from Canada. All of this didn't sit well with the Mayor, or Mac and Baldwin as they were waiting to finally bring in all of Sonny's, and Alcazar's men. The holding cells were crammed full. As it approached seven in the morning Sonny, Jason, and Lorenzo were still waiting to be interviewed. The commissioner and DA were waiting for as much evidence to be brought in and studied as possible before they went ahead with it, but the men's lawyers were now getting impatient.

"Shell we start?" Mac asked Scott. "If we wait any longer Diane, Gregory, and Adam will lodge a complaint and take their clients out of here."

"You're right Mac we can't wait any longer. Mac you talk to Lorenzo, Peter you take Jason, and I'll take Sonny. I don't like any of the three, and they all deserve to go to prison, but we can't screw this up, so if you can't get anything out of them or their alibis pan out let them go." Scott said heading into Sonny's interrogation room, and the two other men went to their respective rooms.

"Morgan where were you last night at between 7pm and 12am?" Peter asked sitting across from Jason with the table between them and the red headed lawyer standing nearby.

"I stayed at home with Cameron having a guy's night as Elizabeth put it." Jason said smiling at the thought of having watched Cameron's favorite movie of the moment Over the Hedge. Jason watched it twice with Cameron clapping, laughing, and explaining things to him, and then having Cameron falling asleep in his lab on the floor in front of the TV as he leaned back against the couch. He loved that child and couldn't wait to adopt him.

"And where was Elizabeth?"

"She had a girl's night out at Jake's with Robin, Kelly, Emily, and a few other friends to celebrate her pregnancy."

"What time did Cameron fall asleep?"

"Around 9:15pm." Jason told the detective.

"So you could have left and killed the three men." Peter said but he doubted it. Jack died around 9:30 last night, and unless Jason was superman or the flash there was virtually no way he could have gotten down to the garage in time to get set up and kill the guard. Still he had to ask the question.

"Listen the top three floors, and the elevator system of the building has recently been renovated. Whenever someone goes to one of the top three floors it logs it one two systems, a primary and a backup system. There are security cameras in the elevator, stairs, lobby, and garage. I can have someone get the log and tapes for you. I never left the penthouse, and Elizabeth got back at around 11pm." Jason explained to Peter who thought for a moment.

"All right wait here. We are going to check out your alibi and your men's alibis before we let you go." Peter told Jason as he got up from his chair to leave. In the next room Scott was finishing up with Sonny who had stayed at his mansion with Molly and Kristina. In the last room Mac had found the same. Lorenzo had stayed at home with Sky, his son Diego, and their new born daughter Lila Rae.

"Morgan has rock solid alibi." Peter told Mac as the three men converged outside the interrogation rooms.

"Corinthos also has a pretty solid alibi." Scott grudgingly admitted.

"It's the same for Alcazar." Mac told the two other men.

"Should we release them?" Peter asked.

"Not yet. Not until we check their alibis out and their men's alibis check out. How is Cruz coming with that?" Scott asked Mac.

"I'll head down and check." Mac told Scott as he headed toward the stairs and the holding cells. Cruz and six other officers were getting statements from over thirty men employed by Jason, Lorenzo, and Sonny. They started at around 6:30 and it took them an hour to get all the statements, and another hour to verify everyone's alibis. Mac wasn't really surprised when Cruz told him everyone checked out. This wasn't something Sonny or Jason would do. They'd make Ric disappear or they would make it look like accident. This kind of killing draws unwanted attention. As he headed back up to tell Scott he also doubted Lorenzo did this as well for the same reasons. "Everyone's alibis checked out Scott." Mac told Scott walking up to the man as he waited in Mac's office.

"I can't say that I'm all that surprised. This doesn't look like a mob killing. I'd say this was personal. I wish we could hold them on something, but we can't, so release them all Mac. We're going to have to widen our suspect pool." Scott told him as he sat behind Mac's desk cursing Ric for screwing him from the grave. There was a decent chance he'd be fired or demoted for this mess.

"What do you think about all of this?" Sonny asked as the waited in the lobby at Harborview Towers for the elevator.

"I don't think it was mob related. I saw the photos of Ric's body, and what was done to him was extremely personal." Jason told his long time partner as the rode the elevator up.

"I'll have Max take a look into it."

"Sonny let the police handle it, it's not our problem. Ric deserved to die."

"Ric was my brother. I owe it to our mother and Molly to find out who killed him."

"Ok." Jason simply said he knew there was no way he could talk Sonny out of looking into Ric's murder.

"How am I going to tell Kristina that her mother is dead, and Molly that she lost both his parents?" Sonny asked more to himself than to Jason. Jason didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say.

"You tell them that their parents love them, and will always love them, that they will always be with them in spirit." Jason told Sonny after a minute of silence, and neither man noticed as the doors opened to the top floor. Sonny walked off first. This was the first time he'd been here since the renovation to the penthouses was done. It couldn't really be called that anymore Sonny thought. It looked like a small mansion. The large room to his left that used to be Jason's penthouse now housed the now enlarged kitchen, dining room, and a gym. Upstairs housed four bedrooms including Brends's pink one used for guests. Sonny heard noises to his right where Sonny's penthouse used to be. The main floor had turned in to a play area where Kristina, Molly, and Cameron were watching some kind of cartoon show on a large TV. Sonny could saw Jason's pool table, and a bin for toys. There was also an art studio where the old kitchen used to be with large windows that brought in a lot of light, and over looked the lake and an office where Jason dealt with the business. Upstairs was Jason's and Elizabeth's room, along with the room for a for Cameron, an extra bedroom, and the locked security/panic room which housed computers, video monitors, phones, weapons, an first aid kit, and food and water. Sonny was impressed at what Jason and Elizabeth had done with the place, but was dragged out of his thoughts by Kristina and Molly.

"Daddy." Kristina said running over and hugging her father.

"Did you and your sister have a good time with Elizabeth and Cameron?" Sonny asked his nearly four year old daughter. The eleven month old Molly was still mesmerized by the cartoons on the TV.

"Yes Daddy, Cameron and his mommy Elizabeth are nice." Kristina told her Dad as she saw Elizabeth coming from the dining room.

"That's good."

"Can Molly and I go see mommy today?" Kristina asked really wanting to see her mother which.

"Cameron." Elizabeth said after leaving Jason's embrace. She knew what was about to happen, and thought it would be best if Cameron wasn't here for that. She'd tell him later.

"Yes mommy." Cameron said turning his head from the TV and his toys he was playing with.

"Would you go play in your room for a little while?" she asked more as order than a question as she walked over to her son.

"Why?" Cameron simply asked not understanding. He was having fun watching his cartoons and playing with his toy cars and motorcycles.

"I'll explain it to you later." She said not wanting to upset the two girls yet.

"But…" Cameron was going to ask why again, but his mother cut him off.

"You can come back down in a little while."

"Ok mommy." Said the two year old after seeing how serious his mommy was. Cameron could always read his mommy knowing when she was angry, joking or serious. Picking up some of his toys he walked up stairs planning on asking his mommy and daddy later.

"Dad is something wrong with mom." Kristina asked with fear in her eyes. She knew something was wrong win Cameron went upstairs.

"…Kristina there's something I need to tell you and Molly." Sonny said leaning down on his knees in front of her. Sonny knew he needed to tell her before she heard it from some other source. "You know how your mom is really sick." Sonny started trying to explain. Kristina nodded her head. "Your mom went to sleep last night and didn't wake up this morning." Sonny told Kristina.

"Mommy…didn't…wake…up?" asked a now visibly upset Kristina as tears began to rain from her eyes. She had heard some of her friends in preschool talk about their mommy or daddy going to sleep and not waking up, that they are in someplace called heaven.

"No…no she didn't." Sonny told his upset daughter, which broke his heart, and wrapped his arms around her as she rushed to hug her dad, and started shaking as she cried against Sonny's chest. Hearing that her sister was upset Molly began to cry as well as she started crawling over to her sister. Elizabeth picked her up into her arms as she brought her over to her sister and uncle.

"Mommy…never coming…home?" asked Kristina pulling her head back from her father's chest and looking up at him.

"No she's not." Sonny said as Elizabeth put Molly down by Kristina who brought her little sister to her, hugging her. Elizabeth walked over to Jason's arms. The two decided to give Sonny and the girls some privacy and headed back into Jason's office. Sonny and the girls held each other for a long time, and Sonny's did his best to explain what happened to Alexis, and Ric. Telling the girls that their mother and Ric loved him and that they were in heaven, though he did have his doubts about Ric, but he wasn't going to tell them that. Sonny told them that he'd be there for them, and he'd be taking care of them for their mother.

"Sonny." Jason said getting Sonny's attention as he walked back into the room, and motioning him over. Seeing that both Kristina and Molly had cried them self's out and had calmed down a little he got up.

"I'll be right back." Sonny said reassuring the two girls, and walking over to Jason.

"There's a call for you, it's Alexis' lawyer." Jason explained to Sonny

"We'll keep an eye on the girls." Elizabeth told Sonny as she came out of the studio which was right next to Jason's office. Sonny nodded and headed back into Jason's office. Three minutes later Sonny came out and headed toward the couch where Jason and Elizabeth had the two young girls sitting between them. He motioned Jason and Elizabeth over.

"Would you two be willing to watch the Kristina and Molly for a few hours? I need to talk to go see Alexis's lawyer, make arrangements for Alexis's funeral. I also need to make arrangements for Ric." Sonny explained to the young couple.

"What about Nicolas?" Jason asked

"He's not answering his phone. Alexis's lawyer has tried to call him, and so have I. Apparently Nicolas as disappeared."

"Do you think it has something to do with Helena?" Jason asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know. We aren't' friends anymore, he blames me for everything that's happened. Emily told me that right before they broke up he'd been acting strange and distant." Elizabeth explained to Jason and Sonny.

"So would you be willing watch them for a few hours."

"I have a shift at the hospital in the afternoon, so as long as you're back before them I am fine with watching them. I like Kristina and Molly, Alexis did a good job raising them." Elizabeth said looking at the girls on sitting on the couch.

"I should be back before twelve. Thank you Elizabeth, I think the girls will feel loved with you, Jason, and Cameron." Sonny said about to walk over to the girls when Elizabeth took Sonny into her arms hugging the man, surprising herself and the two men.

"You're doing fine Sonny. Whatever your differences Alexis obviously had faith in you if she gave you custody of both her daughters, so don't doubt yourself. If you do Kristina and Molly will see it." Elizabeth explained trying to reassure her estranged friend. Sonny was surprised at the kindness and faith toward him. He and Elizabeth had gotten closer these past few months, but he wouldn't consider them friends. Elizabeth really amazed him sometimes, and her hug and kind words really did comfort him as he pulled back and walked over to the girls.

* * *

><p>It was a busy afternoon at the Metro Court as preparations were being made for the big Halloween party on Tuesday. Joseph the front desk manager looked around at the busy lobby. Jax was in his office conducting business, while the annoying blond who co-owed the building was talking to some rich guests. As he scanned the room the thirty two year old man stopped when he saw a hot young woman coming his way. Joseph was mesmerized by the short hot blond walking towards him in a microfiber black knee length dress with a very low neckline which showed off her D or DD breasts. The woman knew he was staring and smiled at him as she approached the front desk. She leaned slightly over the counter to give Joseph a better view.<p>

"Welcome… to… the Metro Court are you checking in?" Joseph asked barley managing to get the question out.

"Yes I have a reservation under Jean Kent." Jean told him.

"Let me check. Yes here it is you have reservation for the presidential suite. Let me get you key cards, and I'll get someone to help you with your bags." Joseph told Jean and called for a bag attendant to help with Jeans luggage.

"When do you get off Joseph?" Jean asked noticing that he was a decent looking man. She looked at him, and estimated he was only about 5ft 10in with dark blond hair and black eyes. He was great looking, but he'd do.

"Ah…I get off at eight tonight." He said again looking down at her breasts. Jean reached across the counter gently grabbing his tie and pulling him toward her.

"Well if you want to have a good time come to my room after you shift, and you'll have a time of your life." Jean whispered in his ear. As he pulled back she gently kissed his lips, and turned to the attendant who was staring, and walked with him toward the elevators, as Joseph just stared at the Jean her black dress, which showed off almost all of her back, and ass as she strode in her 5 inch heels. Jean just smiled knowing she was the center of attention. Everything was going her way, and she decided she had time to have some fun before the real party began.

* * *

><p>As a young John Zacchara heads toward a large mansion in Westchester County rain begins to fall as night envelops New York City. He didn't want to be going there, but he needed to talk to the head of the Zacchara organization Trevor Lancing. John knew he was somehow involved in what was happening in Port Charles. Trevor wanted to expand west and Port Charles had a chance for growth. Plus Sonny Corinthos was there who Trevor disliked. As John headed inside passing the guards on the way he knew Trevor had no real love for his son. He had once over heard how much Trevor thought his son was a disappointment. John was going to have to gauge Trevor, to see what he knew, and see if he was going to interfere with his plans on dealing with his insane father, and leaving this life. John opened the door of Trevor's office without knocking and finds Trevor sitting behind his desk with a glass of alcohol in his hand watching the news.<p>

"Ah Johnny my boy, to whom do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Trevor asked turning in his chair to face the young man who he intended to keep out of control of the organization and under his thumb.

"I'm just wonder what you are up to."

"What are you talking about?" Trevor fanged ignorance, he wasn't sure what the boy was talking about, and he wasn't going to show his hand.

"That." John pointed to the TV where a reporter was commenting on Richard Lancings's murder. "Are you going to tell me you had nothing to do with that?"

"Are you accusing me of having my own son killed? You wound me John."

"I don't buy that. I know that you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. You throw your own son to the wolves if it meant getting something for yourself. After all I saw you talking to the Mccall woman two weeks ago."

"John my boy you're mistaken she didn't come to New York because of me, she was here for some other reason. Yes she did come to me. I guess she found out that I was the disappointments father. Our arrangement was personal, not business." Trevor told John which disgusted him. He had to be close to twice age.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Did I order his death, no I didn't. I helped him with his plan to destroy Sonny, but like the failure that his is, he screwed it up. Now did I help push things in the right direction, yes I did." Trevor said smiling at John who began to realize what had happened.

"That Mccall woman did this."

"I believe so. I had my own plans of getting rid of my son, but I see she found a much better way. Things couldn't have worked much better." Trevor told him and again the wheels began to turn in Johns head.

"You're planning on sending one of your friends down there to be an ADA the DA depending on where the chips fall. If things go really your way, you're going send one of your police buddies down there to replace the commissioner or a detective."

"Now you're getting it. It was never about killing Ric that was just a bonus. I just wanted a big enough scandal to bring down both the police and DA. That way when we move to Crimson Point we will have an easier time bringing down Sonny, Jason, and Lorenzo."

"You know you are a real bastard. Planning on destroying your own flesh and blood, and not caring whether he lives or dies." John told him looking down on him as he stood in front of the desk.

"That's real hypocritical of you John. What about _**your**_ plans for your own father." Trevor was pleased with himself when he saw a brief hint of surprise behind John's cold eyes. "What you didn't think I'd know about your plans to get out of this life and deal with you father. I can't have that. I need your father to remain the face of this organization. I can't have my clean reputation damaged. Johnny my boy you need to face some facts you were born in this life and you'll die in it. Now it's up to you whether it's sooner or later." Trevor told him with the threat implied, then turned back to the TV, turning up the volume signaling to Johnny that their conversation was over. John wanted to kill the man on the spot, but he knew he would be dead within minutes. The majority of the guards were loyal to Trevor, or didn't want to see Anthony in power again. The guards knew John didn't want any part of the business, and wouldn't stand behind him, so John was stuck in is miserable life. As John left the office he was not going to give up, he'd just have to be more careful who he talked to and trusted.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is Chapter 15, and let me warn you it is **NC-17**. There will be a small bit next chapter, but that will be it for a long, long time. At least between Jason and Elizabeth, so enjoy while it lasts. I hope you enjoy it. I think I'm good, but not great at writing smut.

I hope you enjoy the chapter, and are enjoying the story.

As always feel free to leave a comment/review.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<br>**

Carly was having a good morning; she enjoyed watching the morning news as all of Ric's dirty laundry was aired to the world. The bastard was finally getting what he deserved. Things were starting to go her way in her life as she was sitting down with three boys. Jax had taken her back and things were looking up. Now all that was left was to make sure the bitch Elizabeth didn't live past Halloween, then all would be good in the world. Jason would need her, and she'd support him after all she was the most important person in his life not the muffin face. She was brought out of her thoughts when Michael got excited about something and mentioned Jason's name.

"What about Jason?" Carly asked her eldest son.

"Uncle Jason's going to be a dad." Michael told his mom. He was happy for his uncle. "Dad told Morgan and I. I'm going to have a cousin." Michael said happily to Carly's dismay.

"That's great for Jason. He deserves to have a son of his own." Carly told her son, and that part was true just not with Elizabeth.

"Uncle Jayson happy." Added the new three year old Morgan as he ate his breakfast.

"Aunt Elizabeth is happy too." Michael added.

"Yes she is boys." Jax agreed eye Carly.

"**Aunt Elizabeth**." Carly emphasized the words. "Since when do you call Elizabeth you aunt?" asked wanting to know how she got her claws into her children.

"We see her at Sonny's when she brings Cameron over to play. She's really pretty, and nice. Jason loves her, their always touching each other and kissing. I'm sure uncle Jason will marry her soon." Michael explained. Not if I can help Carly thought as she kept her emotions in check.

"Why haven't I heard this before?" Carly asked.

"Uncle Jason is mad at you mom."

"No he isn't, he could never be really angry with me, I'm his best friend."

"Then why doesn't he come over here to see us, or talk to you?" Michael asked his mom. Carly wanted to say it was because of waif Elizabeth bit her tong and kept her mouth shut.

"I've just been busy with the hotel, and the Halloween part coming up. I'm sure Jason's busy with work also that's why we haven't had time for each other, that's all. Jason could never really be angry with me." She lied to her son looking at her watch she needed to head to the hotel and make plans for the demise of Elizabeth on Tuesday night. "Jax I have to head to the hotel. Jax is taking you two to school today, and the nanny will pick you up." Carly said kissing her three boys.

"Carly are you planning something?" Jax questioned quietly as she kissed him.

"Of course not, though I am planning a happy surprise for Jason, I owe him that." She told Jax as she got her purse and walked to the door. The surprise will be freeing him of Elizabeth she thought to herself as she drove to the Metro Court. She wouldn't allow Elizabeth to mess up her perfect life anymore. Little miss perfect's life was coming to an end, and hopefully an added bonus of ridding herself of Doctor Robin Scorpio. The two women had taken away what was hers. Her chance to be with and have Jason's children by Elizabeth, and being his closest female friend which Robin had stolen from her.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth went to the counter of the Costume store where she waited to pick up three costumes. One for Jason, and two for her. One just for Jason tonight, and one for the Halloween party tomorrow night. She was flanked by Martin, a Canadian from Vancouver. He was one of the guards who came in with Cody. Doug the other guard was outside by the door. It took Elizabeth another ten minutes but she found the perfect costumes. After purchasing them she headed out to the SUV, getting in and heading to General Hospital Elizabeth nor her guards noticed the blond haired woman watching them from inside a Hertz Ford Taurus. Elizabeth arrived at the hospital and started her shift in the Pediatric Wing. She enjoyed working with the children there. She didn't want to give up being nurse all together. Elizabeth was back living her dream as a artist, but she also enjoyed helping people at General Hospital. The afternoon went by uneventful and she was now two floors down talking with Robin and Kelly when she heard her name.<p>

"Lizzie." The male voice called from behind her, and there in front of her stood her older brother Steven.

"Hey big brother." Elizabeth said hugging him. "Not that I don't mind seeing the one sibling I get along with but why are you here Steven?"

"I've here to work. You are short a few doctors, and Alan called me asking for my help." Steven told his little sister as they walked over to the waiting area to take a seat.

"All right it's good to have you here." She told him; maybe at least one of her family members would be happy for her.

"You look happy little sis." Steven asked a little surprised, and that got Elizabeth's attention as her eyes began to darken.

"And you thought I wasn't?" Elizabeth ask accusingly

"I was told that you had messed up your life. You cheated on your husband, took his child away and shacked up with a mob boss. Are you saying that isn't true?"

"It's true. I cut the cord to the cheating and manipulative Lucky Spencer. I made love with man of my dreams and I am caring his child. I have a great job, and living my dream as a artist, so I am very happy. Now who told you all of this, was it Grams? If this is the reason why you are here, you shouldn't take the job and leave now." Steven was taken aback by the venom in his little sister's voice.

"Sarah called and told me about your life is a mess." Steven admitted.

"And of course Sarah had to spread how much of a disappointment I am to mom and dad, and the rest of the world. Showing me and the rest of the world how much better she is. You should go Steven." Elizabeth said getting up to leave before she said something she couldn't take back, but was stopped by Steven.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have blindly believed your sister. I know how badly you dislike each other; I was just worried about you."

"You're worried about me. Mom, Dad, Sarah or you show up once every four or five years, and it's not for any concern for me, it's for yourself."

"Elizabeth I didn't know, I'm sorry. I know mom and dad haven't been there for you most of your life. To be honest I don't understand it either. I am sorry if I made you think I came here just because of what your sister told me. I took the job before Sarah ever called me. I wanted to be close to you little sis. It's been too, and to be truthful out of my sisters you are my favorite." Steven told her honestly. Elizabeth looked her brother over, and believed him. She needed her older brother.

"Is that all true?" Elizabeth asked sitting down in the chair across from him.

"Yes. Alan called me two weeks ago about the job here. I didn't get the call from Sarah until yesterday. I am sorry I jumped to conclusions. I really would like to know what's going on in your life" Elizabeth looked at her brother and decided to tell him, it's not like he wouldn't find out eventually, and she rather tell him the truth not some twisted version of the truth. So she explained what happened leading up to Lucky cheating on her with Maxi, sleeping with Jason and their admitting they loved each other, her fights with Audrey, and her pregnancy. Steven was surprised at all she had been through at the hands of Lucky. He was also surprised at his grandmother. He never thought Audrey would act this way, he'd have to talk with her. Looking at her sister she looked truly happy, and he wasn't going to try to take that away from her, even if she was living with a criminal.

"Go ahead big brother tell me what a disappointment I am." Elizabeth told him. Steven took her hands in his.

"I'm not disappointed. I am a little worried about you being pregnant and living with a criminal."

"An alleged criminal." Elizabeth corrected him.

"An alleged criminal, but I am not disappointed in you. I am proud of you. You've been through so much and you come out fine. You're a strong independent…I mean stubborn woman and I'm proud of you." Steven told her which caught Elizabeth off guard. Someone in her family was actually proud of her. That's one of the most shocking, and the least expected thing she thought she'd hear.

"Thank you Steven you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that." She said getting up and hugging him.

"That being said I want to have word with this Jason and see my nephew." Steven said pulling back.

"Can you come by tonight, say around nine?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes, since I don't have a shift today and I'm here just to check in with Alan. I'd better go and do that now, he's expecting me."

"That's great I'll see you then." Elizabeth said as Steven turned to leave, but stopped and turned around.

"Elizabeth remember I am on your side. I may worry about you, but I love you and respect your decisions." Steve told her, and then walked away to find Alan. Elizabeth just stood there not believing someone in her family actually cared about her and was on her side.

* * *

><p>The storm clouds flowed above Port Charles and St. Vincent cemetery as Ric Lancing's body was laid to rest. The only person attending the former DA's burial was his estranged brother Sonny Corinthos. Sonny waited alone as the casket was lowered into the grave. The people of Port Charles show a indifference to Ric's death, even with the way he died. Sonny wasn't surprised no one attended. Ric had alienated himself from virtually everyone in Port Charles. Sonny was there more for the sake of their mother than any feelings he had for Ric. Ric wasted his life obsessing over Elizabeth, Jason, and him. Ric might have been able to live if he had let go of those obsessions. Now he didn't have that chance. Even Elizabeth, one of the most kind and forgiving people he knew turned down the chance to Ric's burial. Once the casket was buried Sonny began to walk back to the limo thinking he'd have to do this all over again tomorrow morning, only this time for Alexis. As Sonny walked away from his fallen brother's grave he realized how complicated his life had gotten. He had his two sons Michael and Morgan who had troubles dealing with their mother. Her lack of attention she gave her children was something he was concerned about. Sonny knew he wasn't the best father or role model, but he paid attention to his children, and didn't prefer to leave them with the nanny, while their money goes shopping, pretends to work at the hotel, and actively and secretly wants to destroy the lives of Robin and Elizabeth. Surprisingly Sonny was happy with Jax being with Carly, he at least actively paid attention to Michael and Morgan, and wasn't so worried about his sons. Now he had custody of his daughter and niece which wasn't going to be easy. He wasn't the most stable emotionally, he realized on Jason and the woman he was with to keep him stable. Now Jason was with his family and he'd hadn't been in a relationship since Emily. Sonny had been getting a lot better, but he was worried about the impact of trying to raise four children basically by himself would have on him emotionally. Still as Milo opened the door for him, he vowed not to let his Alexis and his children down.<p>

* * *

><p>The cold darkness enveloped Port Charles, and as the rain began to fall again it forebode things to come in the days ahead, but none of that was on Elizabeth's she got ready for the arrival of Jason. She had planned ahead and her son was staying with Monica at the Quartermaine's. She dimmed all of the lights so it was almost dark in the now enlarged penthouse. As she finished putting on her costume, putting on her black leather stockings and three inch heel pumps Elizabeth thought Jason would get a kick out of her costume. He was in for some torture tonight, pleasurable torture, but torture none the less. Putting on some vanilla scented lotion on her body, Elizabeth went down stairs and waited hiding near by the coat closet that was near the elevator and waited for Jason to arrive home. She waited about fifteen minutes then she heard the elevator doors open. She waited for Jason to come out, he was surprised that the lights were off or dim, but he wasn't scared the guards told him nothing was wrong. So he went about putting his keys down on the credenza that sat across from the elevator. Taking of his jacket Jason hung it in the closet, as he closed the door he was caught by surprise has Elizabeth pinned him face first against the door. Before Jason could react she grabbed his hands pulling them behind his back and quickly put the police handcuffs on him snapping them closed.<p>

"Elizabeth what are you doing?" Jason asked confused and nervous. He wasn't scared and trusted her.

"Jason Morgan you are under arrest." Elizabeth said and couldn't help but laugh a little. She never dreamed she'd ever say that to Jason.

"Elizabeth wh…" Jason was about to ask again as he turned around but his mouth and mind stopped dead when he saw Elizabeth and what she was wearing. The before him was the woman he loved. The petite Elizabeth Webber dressed as a police officer. Though he never seen a police officer dressed like this before. Jason looked from toe to head. Elizabeth had on black pumps, with matching black leather stockings that went all the way up to her lower thighs. Above that she wore a low cut white skirt, with black halter dress with low cut front which showed off her beautiful breasts. Finally there was the black mini tie that fell between her breasts and the black police hat and long white leather gloves on each hand. Jason was stunned to say the least, he never seen Elizabeth dress up before. Although one of his very few dreams he had was of Elizabeth in a nurse's uniform, but this was in a dream.

"Let's go Mr. Morgan." Elizabeth commanded seriously deciding to start the punishment down in the living room. Pushing him past leather sectional sofa they had put by the TV. Elizabeth pushed him down one of the chairs by the pool table, and putting a small peace up duck tape over his mouth to keep him quiet. She knew this was killing Jason he couldn't touch her or talk. Elizabeth decided she needed more room and pushed the coffee table back. Bending over she gave Jason a clear view of her nakedness under her skirt. "Your crime is being too damn sexy for your own good." She told Jason, and even after being with him for two months and knowing Jason loved, she had a hard time believing Jason thought she was sexy or hot. Attractive, homely or good looking, but beautiful, sexy or hot were something completely different. "Your sentence is to die from pleasure but not being able to do anything about it." Elizabeth told him removing her hat and began to dance for him. This wasn't any kind of dance he'd seen Elizabeth do before. This kind of dance you'd only see at strip clubs. She moved around him on the chair blowing in his ears, lifting her legs all the way up to her head giving him a clear view of her pussy and ass. Jason knew she was flexible but that was just damn was all he could think. The she straddled him and began to gyrate her hips in front of him, and teasing him in the process as she slowly lowered the zipper to the leather halter top giving Jason a clear view of her naked breasts, but would then zip it back up. Elizabeth could feel his hard cock through his jeans as it tried to burst through. Wanting to feel Jason's hard chest to used a pair of scissors to cut open and remove Jason's shirt, and t-shirt. Getting a wicked idea in her head she slowly kissed her way down his chest letting the feel of the leather get to him, along with the kisses to his chest and nipples. Elizabeth worked her way down to her knees where she was facing Jason's crotch. Pulling down his zipper, and releasing Jason's cock she stroked it a couple times, and then took length into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down while her hands played with his balls. It took less than a minute but she could feel his hips pushing up into her mouth and knew he was ready to burst, and that when she stopped and zipped him back up. Pulling back and standing up she looked wickedly at him, and she could see pleading eyes looking up at him. She just smiled and walked away leaving him there like that. Jason could hear Elizabeth going up the stairs, and about two minutes later she came back down.

"All right get up." Elizabeth commanded the weak kneed Jason. If Elizabeth was honest with herself was horny and nearly took him right there on the couch, but what she had in store for Jason would give her a release and torture Jason more. Elizabeth guided Jason up the stairs toward their bedroom. As they entered saw that the lights were dimmed and candles were light. Elizabeth pushed him down onto the bed with his back against it. Elizabeth straddled his chest keeping him from easily moving her. She unlocked one of the sides of the cuffs and locked it over his head on the head board. She reached over and grabbed the other pair of cuffs doing the same thing with his left hand. Once Jason was securely locked in she went about stripping him bare. Removing all his cloths until he was naked with his cock standing erect in the center of the bed. Elizabeth enjoyed the view, and decided to show him a little mercy. She went in the bathroom and got some non-toxic warming lub, and put it on her leather covered hands. Getting onto the spacious California King bed, Elizabeth went down to between Jason's legs. Pushing them apart she lied down to give herself better access. Elizabeth slowly teased Jason as she rubbed the warm lotion all over his cock and balls giving Jason a very pleasurable warming sensation. Then she kissed her way up the length and began to take him in her mouth. Just the tip at first and then more and more until she deep throated him. Taking the entire length in her mouth her hands played with his ball sacks while her tongue liked his dick while in her mouth which set him off, letting off a eruption of milky fluid in her mouth which she gladly swallowed. Elizabeth slowly licked him clean, and could feel him getting hard again which is when she pulled back licking the cum off of her lips. Now it was time for the next phase of her plane. Going to the bathroom she filled up a bowl of hot water and a razor she went back into the bedroom and pulled the chair that was by the window next to the bed, and place the bowl and razor on the night stand on the left hand side of the bed. Elizabeth removed her white leather gloves and dropping them to the floor. Sitting on the chair she lifted her feet resting them on the bed, and lifting the skirt, so she could see and give Jason a clear view of what she was about to do. She proceeded to damp down a warm rag, and whetted down her private hair. Then she slowly began to shave away the little hair she had down there. With each stroke she'd look back up at Jason who just starred at her. She continued till all the hair was gone, and used the damp rag to wipe away any extra hair, and a dry one wipe away the water, though she was very wet in another area. Elizabeth could tell that Jason enjoyed the show both by his lusting eyes, and his manhood, but she wasn't done with him yet. Elizabeth went to her purse her pulled out a vibrator. It was a six inch battery powered dildo which was designed to hit her G spot, and an extra part to hit her bud. Elizabeth had been bright red, when she went into the adult shop to buy it. She had never bought anything like this before. When Lucky couldn't get it up, which was a lot she just used her fingers. Elizabeth had never been in a sex shop before, and all the different types of tools, toys, magazines, videos, and costumes amazed her. Some of the things disgusted her, while others she wanted to try with Jason, and this was one of them. Getting on the bed she laid down beside Jason. "If you want a good view of what you can't have I'd sit up." Elizabeth simply stated as she unzipped her leather halter top so her breasts were free. She first started with one finger dipping it inside her pussy lips, then two in a steady rhythm in and out. When she saw that Jason was sitting up with his head against the backboard, and a good view she reached for the dildo. Using one hand she penetrated herself with the dildo while her other hand went to her breasts. Since she was already extremely horny it didn't take long with the vibrating dido for her to have an orgasm. As she spammed Jason thrashed trying to break the headboard. She thought about just impaling herself on him now, but decided to torture him just a bit longer, and continued he pleasure as the dildo did its work. Sure it was as big as Jason by three or four inches but she just closed her eyes as she played with her nipples and imagined what Jason would do to her if he wasn't handcuffed. With that the pleasure quickly came and she reached her second orgasm. After she came down from her high Elizabeth got up and straddled Jason in front of his hard cock. She reached up and slowly removed the tape.

"Elizabeth please?" Jason begged finally able to talk.

"No." Elizabeth said bring her lips close to his and then pulling back. "First who is the hottest, sexiest woman in the world?" she asked seriously.

"You."

"Good." She said leaning down and kissing him their tongues intertwined. "Next who do you belong to?" Elizabeth asked rubbing herself against her harden length.

"You." Jason stated trying to lift up his hips so he'd enter her, but she knew what he was doing and moved slightly out of the way.

"Who do you belong to?" Elizabeth repeated with a raised voice.

"I belong to you Elizabeth Webber." Jason shouted.

"Good." Elizabeth said impaling herself on him letting out a load moan in the process. She rode him in her unzipped halter top, skirt and leather stockings. As she started slowly to ride her favorite toy she thought that the vibrator was no comparison to the real thing. She leaned back with her hands on the bed as Jason did most of the work thrusting his hips up at her at a vigorous pace. It didn't take long for both of them to cum, and Elizabeth fell back on to Jason legs with him still rock hard in her, even after he had released himself insider her. He continued to thrust his hips up to at a slower pace. Lifting herself up right she took control. Elizabeth started to bounce up and done on him, with one hand on his shoulder, and another playing with her breasts, as their passion filled eyes stayed locked with one another. The vigorous pass continued one for minutes until Elizabeth wore herself out and collapsed forward resting her head on his left shoulder. The two lovers continued for another couple minutes until they both came. Elizabeth fell to Jason's side as she just laid there with eyes hazed over. Even if Jason was unhand cuffed he wouldn't have been able to move either. After about five minutes of resting Elizabeth pulled got the keys and unlocked the handcuffs freeing Jason. Jason just slid down the bed exhausted, and Elizabeth laid down beside him with her head on his chest as she pulled the sheet over them, and the two lovers went into a blissful sleep thinking of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>If I could I would post the picture of the costume Elizabeth wore, but I can't post that stuff on this site, or at least I don't know how to.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Here is chapter sixteen. As I said before there last chapter, chapter sixteen will be the last smut for at least six chapters, but probably more. There will be more action/drama and violence in the next handful of chapters. Also I am sorry I meant to post two chapters last week and I only posted one. There will definitely be two chapters this week. The one I'm posting now and I'll post another probably late Friday or early Saturday.

**bjq**: Thank you for the comment and I am glad you are enjoying the story.

**lrobinson01**: Out of all the women in Jason's live I think I dislike her the most. I never really liked her character to begin with, but that's just me, so any fans of the character I am sorry. I also think people underestimate her. Sure Carly is rash in her decisions, but being around Sonny, Jason, Lorenzo and all the guards for so long I guarantee she's learned how to cover her tracks and hide things. People won't suspect her for sometime, but something will happen that will turn many people against her, and I might have her leave town for a few chapters like I am doing with Nicolas and Sam, but they all will be back.

As for this chapter the killing begins. I won't say who I'm killing, though I am killing off just minor and supporting cast and one major/supporting character. This character has had both a major and minor role of the last 15 years. This character doesn't die this chapter, but will in the next two. A couple major characters will be hurt and I think that's it.

As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and are enjoying the story.

Please feel free to leave comments/reviews. I'm always up for constructive criticism on my writing. After all that helps me become a better writer.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Sixteen<br>**

Elizabeth woke up well rested and sore from the previous night's activities. Looking over she saw Jason wasn't in bed. That was when she smelled something cooking. Elizabeth hoped into the bathroom to take a quick shower and headed downstairs to the enlarged kitchen where she found her two men eating pancakes while Cameron was telling Jason every detail from his night with Grandma Monica. Elizabeth listened as Cameron told his new daddy about the huge toy room papa Edward had set up for him and his future brother or sister. Also how Edward told him about his great-grandmother Lila and ELQ, which the latter part really caught Jason's attention. Jason was giving his family a chance, but maybe it was time he and the old man had a talk. That is when Jason noticed Elizabeth watching them by the entrance from the dining room which got the attention of their son Cameron.

"Mommy." Cameron said excitedly as she walked over and kissed her son as he a sip of his milk.

"Did my baby have a good time at the Quartermain's?" Elizabeth asked ruffling her son's hair. Cameron smiled happily looking up at his mother.

"I has a great time mommy." Cameron said as he sat at the large island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey." Jason said smiling as he got up.

"Hey." Elizabeth said walking over to him and wrapping her warms around him as he bent down kissing her.

"What time is it?" she asked pulling back. She had forgotten to look at the clock.

"Almost 9am."

"What. Alexis's funeral service is at 10."

"You're my baby. I decided to let you sleep in after the treat you gave me last night." Jason said taking her lips again.

"Daddy yous got a treat?" Cameron asked wondering what present his daddy got.

"Yes son your mommy gave me a really good treat last night, and I hope she gives me another one real soon."

"What was it?" Cam asked his parents

"A grownup one." Elizabeth said knowing Cameron wouldn't want to know, thinking it wasn't fun.

"That's no treat."

"For me it was. Now baby I don't want you to worry we'll get there before it starts. You enjoy the pancakes that are on the table while Cam and I go get ready."

"Dos I have to go?" Cameron asked not really excited about going to something called a funeral.

"Yes Cam. Kristina and Molly I think will like having you there."

"Girls are no fun." Cameron said with a pout as he finished up his breakfast.

"Michael and Morgan will be there." Elizabeth said which got Cam's attention. Cameron enjoyed spending time with the big boy Michael and his little brother Morgan.

"I cans play withs them?"

"For a little while after the funeral."

"Yeah. Thens we go get candy."

"That's not until this afternoon Cameron. Now go wash up and brush your teeth. Daddy will be up in a minute." Elizabeth told her son. Once Cameron ran out of the kitchen Elizabeth turned to Jason. "So did you enjoy last night?"

"Last night was unbelievable. You were amazing. When…did you learn all of those dance moves?"

"Doing Yoga, besides being good exercise and make you real flexible." Elizabeth told him as she went to the counter and sitting on a chair, after getting a plate of pancakes.

"Have…you do this with anyone else?" Jason asked not wanting to know if she had. Elizabeth looked up at him and saw the hesitation in his voice and eyes.

"No, No I haven't done anything close to what we did with anyone else. I wasn't comfortable with myself or with the man I was with at the time. Jason you make me feel whole, in my heart, body and mind. I just want to thank you for giving Cameron and I a lover, father, a family, and a home." Elizabeth said in all seriousness. Jason didn't say anything and just walked over to her pulling her from the chair she was sitting on and kissing her.

"So I can expect more of last night in the future."

"If you do something for me?" Elizabeth asked sitting back down.

"You're blackmailing me."

"It's not blackmail per say. I'm just asking you to do something for me and your family that will make us very happy."

"What do you want me to do?" Jason asked.

"I want you to wear the costume I got you tonight at the Halloween party."

"No."

"Oh come on Jason, it's just for one night."

"Elizabeth."

"It will make me and your family happy. Plus if you're good I'll let you unwrap me tonight and you can have your way with me." Elizabeth said which perked up Jason's interest.

"What costume are you wearing tonight?" Jason asked really wanting to know

"It's a matching one to yours." Elizabeth said taking a sip of orange juice.

"Is it as revealing as the one you wore last night?" Jason asked not sure if he wanted to let Elizabeth go to the party dressed anywhere near what she wore last night.

"Close to it. Jason relax, it's for one night. I know Carly will be there, and I'm sure she'll have some model, stripper women trying to get your attention away from me."

"You know I'd never…" Jason was about to say but was cut off.

"I know dear, but I want to show myself off. You have given me confidence in myself appearance wise. Plus I want to show it up to Carly by having you staring at me and pawing your hands all over me."

"I won't to that, I'll…" Jason was about to tell her all the things he was going to do but was stopped by Cameron.

"Daddy weres are you?" Cameron yelled from the stairs leading by the entertainment room.

"Go get yourself and Cameron ready. Sonny, Kristina and Molly are going to need us."

"I will and if it will make you happy I'll wear the costume you got me. You know I'm only doing this for you."

"I know, and thank you." Elizabeth said as Jason kissed her forehead and left to help their son get ready.

* * *

><p>As father Paul Kelly was getting ready for the service that would start in about twenty minutes, he didn't notice Helena walking toward the casket with a guard. Looking down at the now deceased Alexis and smiled.<p>

"You are going to be one of the lucky ones my dear Natasha. Petty I was hoping to kill you the way I killed your mother. I thought that would be fitting for trash. Now I can't say the same for your daughters. They are a reminder of Mikkos's betrayal, and I can't have that. If I want to bring the Cassindine family back to greatness I need to take out the trash which includes all three of your daughters. Before I go I thought you should know dear Nicolas has returned to the fold. All of yours and Stefan's work turning Nicolas away from the family didn't work. So I want to leave you knowing you live had no meaning or value, and all you worked for was for nothing." Helena happily told Alexis pulling away from the open casket.

"Are you here for the service?" Paul asked Helena as he approached them.

"No I was just bidding dear Natasha farewell." Helena told the priest as her and her guard walked away leaving the church.

Helena watched from a safe distance as mourners arrived. She saw Corinthos with Alexis's daughters, followed by Morgan, Elizabeth and her son. Elizabeth was going to pay for not choosing her grandson, and embarrassing him. Next to arrive were Luke and Lulu, both of them were going to suffer Helena thought as she watched Carly, Jax arrived with Michael and Morgan. She watched as the blonde lusted after Jason when Jax wasn't looking, and starred daggers at Elizabeth when no one was watching. Even though she was a Spencer she might prove useful Helena smiled to herself. Helena watched various other people coming to pay their respects. She turned to leave as her guard let her to their car, Helena didn't notice someone else watching the funeral with vast interest.

* * *

><p>After attending Alexis Davis's funeral Mac headed back to his office he had a three meetings first with the captains of the other precincts in Port Charles, then one with DA and the detectives working on the Lancing Case, followed by one with all of the his officers going over preparations for the night. Mac finished up going talking to his captains he walked into the meeting room where Baldwin and his three detectives were sitting. He knew all of them were exhausted and wanted this day over, after all he felt the same.<p>

"All right Scott what did you want this meeting for?" Mac said sitting down.

"I want to know what we have on the DA killings. So I can give the Mayor and press something."

"First what we don't have is any video evidence of the crime. The camera's in the DA building were no use, but we did check the camera's on our side to see if we got anything. We didn't get anything off of them because someone tampered with the camera's angles." Peter told the DA.

"When did this happen?" Scott asked not happy.

"Ah…we're not sure. We looked at the last five days and no one has tampered with the camera's, and we can't go back any further because every five days we rerecord over the old ones."

"**That's great**." Said an exasperated Scott who had a hand over his eyes. "And no one noticed?"

"No, I've talked to some of the officers and they just didn't pay attention. Most said they didn't think anyone would commit a crime here." Cruz told him.

"Thank you it's not corruption, just incompetence. What other bad news do you have for me?"

"We didn't get any fingerprints from the crime scenes. The hair we found was from a wig stolen from one of the costume stores."

"Do we have anything?"

"Actually we have a lot. We have fabric from the black cloak the killer wore. We found blood by the garage crime scene and the stairwell where the struggles took place. The blood isn't a match to any of the victims, and the two match each other which helps confirm our theory of there being only on killer. When we get a suspect we have something for comparison." John told Scott

"We also have the cloak, mask and gloves the killer wore. A witness saw someone in a beat up truck throw the stuff in their trash. She said it was either a woman or a short man. All of the cloths are match to the list of things stolen from the costume stores." Cruz explained to Scott.

"Good this is something I can give to the mayor and tell the press." Scott said getting up to leave. "Mac keep me up to date." Scott said leaving. Mac looked across the room and saw John eyes were bloodshot red from staying awake. Cruz leaning in his chair with his head against the wall with his eyes closed. Peter and he were the only ones who had any sleep. Peter had managed to get four hours of sleep earlier in the morning, while he had gotten five hours of sleep.

"All right John, Cruz it's 12:30pm. That means we have about six hours before things become really active in Port Charles. So I want you two to get some food in you and some sleep, because I think it's going to be a long night I expect both of you back here by 7pm." Mac told the two tired detectives

"Are you sure?" John asked not wanting to leave Mac short handed.

"Yes we'll be fine for a few hours. John go check on his niece."

"Thank you boss." Cruz said slowly getting up from his chair and heading out followed by John.

* * *

><p>Detective Cruz Rodriguez left work and headed back to his small one bedroom apartment where he lived alone. His girlfriend broke up with him after his screw up with his partner Lucky. Protecting his partner had nearly cost him his job. His reputation was destroyed, which cost him some his girlfriend and some friends. Over the last two months he had worked hard to restore his reputation. It helped having some competent detectives working beside him in John and Peter. He had even met someone; yes his life was looking brighter. Cruz entered his bedroom falling on the bed and quickly falling asleep. Cruz was woken by his cell phone alarm that he had set for 5:30pm to give him enough time to take a shower and get something to eat. After showing Cruz decided to head to the Metro Court to get something decent to eat instead of going to McDonald's or Wendy's, which were close to his apartment. Cruz enjoyed his salmon dinner and was heading out in the Metro Court lobby when he noticed a blond woman watching him in the corner of his eye. He didn't think anything of it as he headed out, but then Cruz stopped realizing the blond looked familiar. The face looked like Sam McCall. She had left two months ago and no one had seen her since. It was strange to see her here, and Sam hadn't been at her mother's funeral. She changed her hair color and it looked like she was watching him waiting to see him leave. Cruz turned around to go talk to her. Entering the Metro Court again he didn't see her. He went around asking some people, and finally found a young teenager who saw some hot looking blond go down the hallway to the left. Cruz quickly ran left side of the main hall of the Metro Court stopping at the edge. Peaking around the corner Cruz saw Sam opening a door to a restricted stairs which headed to the main generator room. He followed behind so not to give himself away. Cruz quietly went down the stairs drawing his service weapon in the process. He knew Sam was up to something. Reaching the bottom he found the hallway which led to the generator room. Slowly and quietly walking down the hallway he approached the door. Peaking through the window he saw explosives set up on the generator. Hoping to take Sam by surprise Cruz kicked open the door and entered with his gun unsafetied and at the ready, but when he entered he didn't Sam, and he wouldn't as Cruz eyes and mind went blank as he crashed to the ground with Sam standing behind him with tazer in hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Halloween night arrived as the sun was setting children were finishing up running house to house collecting candy older teenagers and adults were ready to have fun of their own. The biggest party in Port Charles was of course Carly's party at her hotel. Jason and Elizabeth dropped Cameron off at Sonny's. He decided for once to miss a party. He and Bobbie were going to watch Kristina, Molly, Michael, Morgan, and Cameron. Once arriving at their home Jason got ready after Elizabeth had pushed him out of their bedroom. She wanted to surprise him again. Jason reluctantly put on his the bash slacks and button up sky blue shirt, as well as the tie. He put on the white coat and the ID badge Elizabeth had given him he put on his top left pocket. Finally he put the stethoscope around his neck.<p>

"Wow you look handsome." She said coming into the spare bedroom they had at the end of the all besides Cameron's room. Jason looked up and again his mouth was agape. There standing before him Elizabeth dressed as a nurse, although he didn't think it was regulation issue. She had on white heels with white garters running up to just past her knees. The very tight which showed off her growing breasts and short white nit dress barley reached didn't even reach her knees. Her long chocolate brown hair flowed free beneath her nurse cap. As he walked over to her he saw a blank prescription pad in her right front pocket. "Do you like?" Elizabeth asked knowing the already knowing the answer.

"You're wearing this?" asked a flabbergasted Jason as he stopped in front of her.

"What, I don't look good in it?" Elizabeth has coming flush to Jason.

"What, no you look amazing. It's just that I don't think I'll be able to make it the whole night without being inside you."

"You're afraid you're going to lose control and taking me on a table in front of hundreds of people including Audrey, your parents, and Carly. Although I wouldn't doing it in front of Carly, then she'd realize that you were mine." Elizabeth said as Jason slowly backed her out of the room and against the hallway wall.

"I agree I think the only way for Carly accept that you are my life is by her seeing us do it, but I'm the only one allowed to see you naked." Jason said capturing her lips. The kiss quickly got out of control as Elizabeth moved on hand under his shirt to and the other to his pants gently squeezing his growing erection. Jason meanwhile had unzipped her front zipped dress to get access to her breasts as his other hand found her damp white panties.

"Jason…we need…to stop."

"No." Jason definitively said continuing the assault as he kissed again.

"The party starts…in a half an hour." Elizabeth moaned.

"Then this will have to be fast." Jason said as her hands found her ass lifting it in the air. Jason quickly unzipped his pants as Elizabeth wrapped her white garder laden legs around him. Jason move aside her panties and slammed into her forcing her to slam back against the wall. The sex was hot and fast as they moved up and down against the wall. It didn't take long for both of their releases. Coming down from their highs Elizabeth disengaged her legs from Jason as he slowly lowered her to the ground. "Do we really have to go to this party? I'd rather spend the evening playing doctor and nurse with you." Jason said kissing her again. He never could get enough of her lips, or any of his love for that matter.

"It's tempting but I told your parents we'd be there. I think they'll enjoy your costume. Plus I want to give it to Carly. Give me a couple minutes to freshen up and we'll head out." Elizabeth told him as she headed back to their bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Here is Chapter Seventeen. It has a bit of humor and romance in the beginning, then some drama in the middle, and action violence in the end.

**lrobinson01**: I would like to say I don't understand why ABC and the writers keep Carly around, but I do. Carly adds drama to a lot of the story lines. I just think she is a terrible character plus her story as gone as far as it can go on the show with how they are writing the character, so they should just killer her off. I would have killed her off a few chapters after this one, but I have one more story arch for her, and then I'll be done with her.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It has a lot of story and detail, and I hope I got everything write with my details and action. Now don't know the layout of the Metro Court. I haven't watched the show for over two years, and I don't remember the details of the Metro Court so please forgive me.

Again I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the story.

As always feel free to leave a comment/review.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seventeen<span>**

Carly watched as costumed guests arrived at her party. She saw many different varieties of costumes. She and Jax had paired with each other Jax as Robin Hood and Maid Marian. The women she invited to distract Jason had arrived. There was no way he wouldn't look be staring at Debra, Maggie, Giselle or Nina. The women were high class escorts she paid to come and to get Jason's attention away from Elizabeth. Debra the five foot eight inch blond was dressed in Charm School Dropout Costume. Maggie the five foot six inch raven haired woman was dressed in a Princess Leia Slave Outfit. Giselle the five foot ten inch brunette Peruvian woman was dressed in as Arabian Beauty. Nina the five foot four inch raven haired Bulgarian woman was dressed in a Red Diamond Sinner's Paradise Costume. Carly thought there was no way Jason wouldn't look at her or these women her. She and these women were what a woman was supposed to look like. Elizabeth was a mousy short flat chested woman. All that had to happen was to get Jason away from Elizabeth which shouldn't be too hard and then Elizabeth, along with Robin would be gone from her life for good.

The black SUV pulled up in front of the hotel followed by another one. Cody and Doug got out of the first one as Jason got out of the other one. He walked around and opened the door for Elizabeth who was wearing her leather jacket. Jason told the two guards to park the SUV's and come inside. They weren't wearing any costumes, but he wasn't going to take a chance with Elizabeth. The two walked in and went over to drop their jackets at the coat checker. As Elizabeth undid her jacket and handed it to one of the two coat checkers the two young men stopped for a moment to stare at Elizabeth, which caused her to blush a little. The two men stopped when they saw Jason Morgan looking at them hard, and they quickly went back to work. Jason and Elizabeth enter the main lobby of the Metro Court and found it all decorated in Halloween themes. The two didn't notice people were staring at the two. Some were staring at Elizabeth with hate and lust, while others were staring at Jason surprised he dressed up and what he dressed up as. Carly watched from a distance with her mouthwatering at how good Jason looked dressed as a doctor. She also seethed seeing what Elizabeth was wearing. Carly didn't think she'd wear anything that revealing. She saw how Jason hands kept touching Elizabeth, her waist, thighs, and she thought she caught him trying to squeeze her breasts. God how Carly hated that women and couldn't wait until she was out of her and Jason's live. Alan and Monica who were accompanied by Emily also noticed the two and walked over to the two.

"Elizabeth I see you managed to get Jason to dress up." Emily said walking up to the two dressed as Wonder Woman.

"Yes, it did take some convincing, but I don't think he minded." Elizabeth said giving Jason a knowing smile.

"Jason I hope you don't mind me saying this but that looks good on you." Monica said reluctantly looking at her son dressed as a doctor. She was surprised Jason had dressed up, and as a doctor at that. He even had ID tag saying DR. Jason Morgan. She had dreamed of Jason Quartermaine as a doctor, but knew this Jason was a different person and had come to accept that.

"I don't mind Mon…mom." Jason said. They two plus Alan had gotten closer of the last two months. It did help that they defended Elizabeth and was there for her, so for Elizabeth and Cameron he had given his parents a chance, and so far it was going well.

"I agree it looks good on you." Alan said wanting to say it belonged on you. He was truly coming to accept Jason Morgan, but he was having a harder time than Monica. Still he was getting there coming to love this Jason.

"I think he looks gorgeous in it." Elizabeth said looking at how handsome Jason was.

"And you Elizabeth, you look stunning." Alan told her. He had never seen the sweet girl and Emily's friend look like this.

"I'd say judging by the men looking at you you're one of the hottest women in the room." Emily said looking around at all the men in the large room. Emily of course was looking at the men herself. She'd recently gotten out of a relationship and wasn't looking for another one right now, but it didn't mean she didn't want to have some fun.

"Oh please I'm nowhere near the best looking woman in here." Elizabeth said self consciously

"Elizabeth you need more self-respect. You are sexy and beautiful young woman. You have no reason to doubt yourself. You want to know why, it's because my son can't stop staring at you." Monica told her hopefully future daughter in law. Elizabeth looked and saw Jason looking at her which caused her to blush. Why did she doubt herself? She was with the sexist man alive who loved her and thought she was the sexist woman alive, after all he had proven that earlier in the evening and had a feeling he'd prove it later that evening. She knew that by looking at all the single woman looking at Jason including Carly who was with Jax and was pretending not to look at Jason.

"You're right Monica I'm the most beautiful woman here, no offense Emily and Monica."

"None taken, so shall we go get something to drink?" Emily asked Elizabeth and Jason.

"Sure, but no alcohol." Elizabeth said.

"I know I'm not drinking either and neither is Monica. We have the night off, but are on call. It's Halloween after all." Emily said as the group headed over one of the bar areas. The continued to talk as more guests arrived, the group was joined by Robin and Patrick as the huge party got into full swing. On the dance floor Carly had set up she watched as couples danced including Jason and Elizabeth. She watched and seethed as Elizabeth leaner her head against Jason's chest as one of his hands slid under her dress. That should me out there Carly thought, anyone. Well enough was enough Carly said to herself as she walked out on the dance floor.

"Are you having a good time baby?" Jason asked as they slow dance, which gave him an opportunity to slid one of his hands under her dress.

"Yes I am. This feels right, dancing with you, the sexiest man at the party." Elizabeth said as her head leaned against Jason's chest. His hand on her thigh under her dress warmed and excited her as she felt his hand inch high and higher.

"What about you? Are you enjoying all the attention?" He said tilting her head up so he could lean down and kiss her.

"Yes it does. I feel good, I feel beautiful having so many me looking at me, but Jason all that really matters is that you love me and think I'm the beautiful." Elizabeth said looking up at him lovingly.

"You are beautiful." Jason said leaning down to take her lips again. He had had enough of this party and was going to drag Elizabeth home so he could take her, but was stopped by Carly's voice.

"Jason, Elizabeth." Carly said interrupting their dance.

"Carly what do you want?" Jason asked as the couple pulled away.

"I just wanted to say hi since neither of you came over to say hello." Carly said really offended Jason hadn't come over to her, which she blamed on Elizabeth for turning Jason against her.

"Carly if I wanted to talk to you I would have." Jason said with a frustrated sigh.

"Well Elizabeth don't you think your costume is kind of slutty?" Carly asked

"Well since you're **so called friends** over there have less on me the answer would be no." Elizabeth answered looking over at the women Carly had been hanging out with. "In fact judging by the way men have been staring at me I'd say I'm one of the best looking women here." Elizabeth continued deciding to rub it in to Carly after the response she got to her nurse costume.

"Please no man in their right mind would look at you." Carly blurted out before she could catch herself. Jason was going to say something but Elizabeth put her hand on his arm stopping him.

"Well I know at least two men who were staring at me. One is the man who loves me Jason, and the other was Jax. So I'd say Jax thinks I'm better looking than you." Elizabeth said in response knowing that would get to her. Jason had told her that he caught Jax looking her way earlier.

"YOU BITCH, STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN AND JASON!" Carly screamed lunging at Elizabeth knocking her to the ground. This was the last straw. She had taken Jason, Sonny, away from her. Her own children liked her and she was pregnant with Jason's child. Carly wasn't going to let Elizabeth take Jax. She put both hands around Elizabeth neck planning on strangling her but was thrown off by Jason.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Jason exclaimed at Carly has he went to Elizabeth's side with Emily and Monica coming over.

"Jason please calm down I'm fine. At least we know every nice thing she's done in the last few weeks has been an act." Elizabeth smiled up at Jason trying to calm Jason down. She could feel the rage flowing out of him, and if looks could kill Carly would be suffering a very painful death. Jason looked back at Elizabeth staring in to her cobalt eyes as Emily checked on her friend. After staring at Elizabeth's beautiful eyes as he felt the love emanating from, calming him Jason decided to end his and Carly's relationship once and for all.

"Carly you and I need to talk." Jason commanded as he forcefully dragged Carly to her office. "Carly sit down and shut up." Carly told her had he forcefully dropped her into her chair.

"But Jason she star…"

"No she didn't start it. You always start it. You started it when you approached us on the dance floor interrupting us. Then you added fuel to the flames when you told her she looked like a slut, and wasn't beautiful when you are just a jealous bitch." Jason told her emphatically.

"She wants Jax." Carly said.

"Carly Elizabeth doesn't want Jax. She was just giving you of what you dish out to her and everyone else who ignores you or offends you in the slightest way." Jason explained to her. "You've been acting nice to Elizabeth for weeks and I thought just for a second you may have grown up. That you were actually my friend and wanted me happy, but it turns out I was wrong.

"She's not good enough for you."

"No it doesn't matter what you think. She's my life and giving me the family I've always wanted. Now here is what is going to happen. You're going to stay away from Elizabeth. Don't show up at the hospital unless you're dying. No I don't care that your mom works there, and it doesn't matter whether she likes it or not. I'm going to talk to Alan and Monica and they'll make sure you aren't allowed in the hospital unless it's an emergency. Next outside of the hospital you are to avoid Elizabeth. If you see walking down the street you move to the other side. If you go into a restaurant and see Elizabeth you find another restaurant to eat at."

"But Jase…"

"No just stay quiet and listen. Don't try to take away Michael and Morgan away from Cameron because you hate his mother, or poison you own sons against Elizabeth and Cameron. They like her and Cameron; they've both told me so, so you need to deal with it. As for me I don't want to see you or hear from you ever again. If its social function and you know I or Elizabeth will be take that as you aren't invited. If you fight me on this I'll make your life just as miserable as you've made mine since I've known you. You have done nothing for me. The only good thing was you abandoning you son, and leaving him with me, but you ruined that to. So once I walk out of this room we are officially done, so goodbye Carly have a nice life." Jason said and walked out of the room leaving stunned and devastated Carly sitting there looking down at her hands as tears began to fall. When she looked up she saw Jax standing there looking at her disappointingly. As he walked away she knew that their relationship was over, and she felt the anger and rage begin to boil. This was all that bitch nurses fault. The only good thing from Jason ripping into her was that she got him away from Elizabeth. Now hopefully that slut Sam could get rid of her. Jason left Carly's office and went looking for Elizabeth. He looked around and found Alan and Monica who told him that she along with Doug went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Outside the hotel detective John Hunter and two uniformed officers had found Cruz's car. Mac, John, and Peter had all tried to call him after he didn't come back to work at 7:00pm. They even waited a half hour before calling him, but they got no answer. By 8:30 Mac sent John to find the lost detective. John went by his apartment knocking on the door and calling Cruz for ten minutes but got no response. He went to the apartment manager and got a spare key; using it he found the apartment empty. John called General Hospital to see if Cruz had been in an accident but he hadn't. It wasn't to almost 10pm when he got a call from two uniformed officers that they had found detective Rodriguez's car parked a blog from the Metro Court. The doors of the car were locked, with Cruz's keys and cell phone sitting on the front seat and at that moment John knew Cruz was either incapacitated or dead.<p>

"Mac we have a serious problem." John said calling his boss.

"Did you find Cruz?" Mac asked as he and some uniformed officers were walking around an accident scene where a group of drunk teenagers had t-boned another car in an intersection, which caused another car to hit the teenagers car from behind.

"I've found Cruz's car. The doors are locked with his keys and cell phone on the front seat."

"Shit." Mac simply said knowing what that implied.

"His car is parked only a block from the Metro Court. So I'm thinking either he drove here to get something to eat or his killer drove here. Either way I'm going to go inside the hotel and take a look around." John said getting a bad feeling about the night. "I think I might need more back up than just two uniformed officers."

"I understand John, but it's going to be hard, but this is an extremely busy night. Right now I'm out at a car accident with five dead including three teenagers who were drunk and decided not to wear their seat belts. Peter is busy dealing with an armed robbery at 7-Eleven. Plus we've gotten calls on vandalism, assaults, disturbing the peace, and two rape calls. I can't move resources around just for a missing detective, if you find anything substantial call for backup."

"All right boss we'll handle it." John told his boss as he ended the call. He walked over to his car opening the trunk and turned to Officers Hawkins and Tyler. "You two have your vests on right?" he asked the two men.

"Yes." The two men responded.

"Good, because something happened to detective Rodriguez and I just want you two to be prepared. Now we're going to head into the Metro Court and just ask questions. See if anyone has seen Cruz." John said has he put his Kevlar vest on under his shirt. "All right lets head inside." John told the two has the three men went inside the Metro Court. As the opened the doors that's when they heard the explosion and the lights when out.

"Fuck." John said pulling out a small flashlight. "You two got your lights with you?" John said as the dim backup lights came on.

"Yes." The two officers said pulling out their mag lights.

"Good. Officer Hawkins I want you to radio for back up and tell them to send as many uniformed officers as possible. Stay by the door and wait for them to get here, then make perimeter around the hotel where no one comes or goes. Tyler you're with me, we're going to talk to Jax and find out where the generator room is." John told the two officers. After talking to Jax he agreed to take them to the generator room. The three men headed to it as Jason and Cody searched for Elizabeth. He didn't know which bathroom she went to use. There were three public ones on the main floor. The three men went down the stairs, with John and Tyler taking the front with their guns drawn. The three walked down the now dark hallway as electrical sparks lit their way. When they opened the door that is when they found their dead missing detective.

* * *

><p>Away from the party in the woman's bathroom near the ground floor restaurant Elizabeth finished washing up when the power went out and there was total darkness in the bathroom. A scared Elizabeth felt her way to the bathroom door opening it she found the power was out in the hotel and the emergency lights were on. What she didn't see was her guard Doug. Looking around through the dimly lit hallway she thought she saw Doug standing close by. Walking toward the end of the hallway where it ended she found the body of Doug leaning against the wall with a pipe rammed through his stomach. Elizabeth gasped covering her mouth as she went over to see if he was still breathing. He wasn't and that was when she heard her name being called as she turned to look she jump back surprised as there standing a few feet from a figure dressed in all black with a black ski mask on.<p>

"Hello Elizabeth." Sam said behind the ski mask.

"Did you do this?" Elizabeth said seeing the blood on masked figures black ski mask and black shirt as she slowly tried to back her way toward the stairs after she saw the long eight inch army knife in her hand. As she did, Elizabeth noticed that the person wasn't built like a man and had to be a woman. She was too short to be a man and she could see by the outline of her shirt that she had large breasts.

"Did I do this, what do you think?" Sam smiling as she saw fear rise in Elizabeth face. Sam knew she was weak and pathetic. She had been in the hallway and used the noise of the explosion and the darkness to kill the distracted guard.

"You killed Ric and the two guards." Elizabeth said slowly getting closer to the stairs.

"Who that dickless sumbag? Yes I killed him; he's just as worthless as you." Sam said advancing on Elizabeth. I also plan on making you suffer like him when I cut out you baby. You don't deserve to be mother, so I'm going to take it away from you and watch you die in screaming in pain and begging for your life and your child's life. I know you're a coward and are going to try and run but don't. Poor Ric tried to run and I skill castrated him and left him hanging for the world to see, so running is pointless." Sam said behind her mask. Elizabeth knew she was in trouble and would be able to out run her attacker in heels, but Sam didn't give her a chance and lunged at her swing the knife. Elizabeth tried to pivot and dodge the knife, her right heel broke, which was lucky for her as she fell to the ground avoiding the knife. Elizabeth quickly pushes her attacker in the stomach knocking her to the ground, while Elizabeth ran up the stairs.

"Damn it." Sam said getting up. Ah well she thought to herself. I was prepared for this. Sam had paid a partier to put small short range gps tracking chips on Elizabeth and Robin during the party, so Sam quickly followed Elizabeth up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing we can do here or for him." John said taking in the scene. Cruz had his throat slit and the generator was destroyed. "We need to get back upstairs; we have a killer on our hands." John told Jax and Tyler. The three men were headed back up the stairs planning to head back to the main lobby when they heard a scream. They rushed around down the hallways until they came to the body of Doug with a screaming Georgie and her boyfriend Diego.<p>

"What happened Georgie?" John asked as he approached Mac's niece.

"I was escorting Georgie to the ladies room, and that's when we saw the dead body." Dante said for a terrified Georgie as Jason and Cody along with Officer Hawkins with two other officers.

"Elizabeth." Jason said aloud.

"Morgan is this one of your guards?" John asked as he turned to face the man.

"Yes, after her fight with Carly he escorted her to the bathroom." Jason said as Cody came out from looking in the woman's bathroom and shaking his head no. "She's not here." Jason told the detective in a worried voice.

"Tyler take Williams up the stairs and start checking floor by floor. We have a missing woman and a killer on our hands. I'll send help when I can, and stay in radio contact letting us know which floor your own." John told the two officers as Jason and Cody backed away. Jason wasn't going to wait like he was sure the police would want him to.

"Yes sir." Tyler said drawing as he and Williams drew their weapons and started heading up the stairs. John turned to the others and notices Morgan and his guard gone.

"**Great** Morgan's gone. Now we've got killer and a upset mob boss looking for his girlfriend. All right we're heading back to the other partiers." John said as the group hurried back to the lobby and saw other officers arriving along with Mac Scorpio.

"John what's the situation?" Mac asked after checking on Maxi and Georgie. John told him about the blown generator and Cruz being dead along with Elizabeth body guard being dead and her missing.

"Jax we need to evacuate the hotel." Mac told Jax as officers were escorting the guests and partiers outside.

"There are people also on the roof Mac. We also had part of the party on the roof overlooking the city. I'm sure they're working their way done." Jax told Mac as Peter arrived.

"All right our first priority is getting everyone out of the hotel safely. I'll stay on the main stay here and organize the evacuation. John, Peter I want you to take some uniformed officers and help with the search for guests and the killer. Go floor by floor, John you take the right stairwell and Peter you take the left." Mac told the two detectives as Carly came up beside Jax. Carly just hoped Sam was able to do away with Robin and Elizabeth, and then the cops killed Sam. Then she would be the only one left and she would take care of Jason, and they would be a family and it wouldn't matter whether she had Jax or not.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth ran up the stairs in her bare feet as she heard her attacker gaining on her, Elizabeth got off on the fifth floor running down the darkly lit hall looking for help, but most people were either on the bottom floor or on the roof, so Elizabeth knew that finding someone would be unlikely. As she turned the corner she heard a noise behind her and heard something grace the wall behind her. Sam had gotten fed up with Elizabeth. Sam had hoped that she could take her time torturing Elizabeth, but knew she didn't have time. By now the police had arrived and were beginning to send people to search the floors, so she didn't have time. Sam had to deal with Elizabeth and Robin who was according to her gps, was coming down from the roof. Elizabeth knew she didn't have a chance to get to the right stairwell, was running out of hope when she saw one of the room 514's door was slightly ajar. A guest most have accidently left their door opened. Elizabeth quickly rushed in closing the door behind her as a bullet struck the outside of the door. Again Sam cursed but was prepared as she had a key card that gave her access to every area in the hotel. Sam put the key card in and tried pushing on the door but found it only opened slightly as Elizabeth had put the desk chair inside the room against the door. Sam started kicking at the door and tried firing through the door with her silencer barreled gun, and she was slowly making progress when she heard what sounded like footsteps coming her way from the left stairwell and saw two beams of light from flash lights. Sam quickly turned off her own flash light and moved over to room 511's door where the lights were dimmest and crouch down readying her weapon. She didn't bother to hide because she knew they'd see the door ajar and with bullet holes in them. Officer Tyler was in front of officer Williams as they walked down the walk way, as Tyler turned the corner forgetting to check first he was shot twice in his right leg and left thigh. Officer Williams quickly fired off rounds covering rounds in the direction of where the shots came from as he pulled Tyler back. Williams was going to fire again when he saw the assailant running toward the direction of the right stairwell.<p>

"Williams go after him." Tyler told him as he was applying pressure to his wounds, trying to slow the blood loss.

"You've been shot I'm not leaving you."

"Listen that guy as killed at least one person if not more you need to stop him before he kills again." Tyler told him in pain. "You know I'm right." Williams looked at Tyler for a few seconds thinking.

"All right I radio in and get you some help, just keep pressure on the wound." Williams told him as he leaned Tyler against the wall and ran after the shooter. As he did he radioed in that Tyler had been shot and need EMT's right away, and said that the shooter was in the right stairwell. When he got to the stairwell he headed up the stairs after getting a radio call saying that officers were heading up both the right and left stairwell searching floors. They were on the third floor heading their way. Coming down the stairs were a group of ten people including Robin, Patrick, Sky and Lorenzo who had been on the roof enjoying the view and the fireworks Carly and Jax had arranged. They had just passed the tenth floor when they heard someone coming up from the floor below. The stopped when they saw the ski masked figure holding a gun at the group.

"None of you move." Sam told the group. Some of the people thought it was a toy gun, but Lorenzo and Robin knew better. They have been around guns long enough to tell the deference between a real and toy gun.

"Do as she says." Lorenzo said also seeing that the person wielding the gun was a woman as he put himself between the woman and Sky.

"Smart decision." Sam said when she heard footsteps quickly moving up about two floors down. Sam grabbed Robin and pulled her toward the tenth floor when officer Williams caught up.

"Drop the gun." Williams commanded, and Patrick tried to get close to the attacker to knock the gun away.

"No you drop the gun officer." Sam told him putting the barrel of the gun against Robins head. "Patrick if you move another step I'll kill Robin, although I think I would be doing you a favor since you could do a lot better than this trash."

"Drop the gun." Williams again commanded.

"I will say this one last time drop the gun." Sam told the officer as she cocked the gun. Williams thought for a second and knew he couldn't risk Robin's life, so he lowered the gun dropping it to the floor.

"Bad decision, you should have tried to shot me." Sam said firing a bullet into the officer's head killing him as he fell to the floor. "Don't even think about going for the gun Alcazar." Sam told the mob boss.

"You're in a hotel with the power out and the only ways down are the stairwells which the police are using. You just killed a cop and it sounds like more are coming and only a few floors away. Do you really think you're going to get out of here alive?" Lorenzo explained to the woman. Sam knew Lorenzo was right as she heard footsteps approaching from below. She needed to save her bullets and to leave, but not before she dealt with dear sweat Robin. Sam quickly reached down pulling out her knife and proceeded to stab Robin in the lower back five times before letting her go and ran up the stairs leaving Robin to fall to the ground as Patrick rushed to her side. As Sam ran up the stairs, she doubted that Robin would make it. Robin was on the tenth floor losing blood, with the power out and the elevators down. Sam kept running up the stairs passing other groups of guests coming down the stairs until she reached her floor. She ran down the hall to her suite. Entering Sam quickly changed cloths hiding the black ones in a one of the air vents. Sam put her blond wig on over her now neck length hair. Putting eye drops in her eyes that would temporally change her eye color, Sam grabbed her large purse she hid her knife and gun. Sam left her room heading for the left stairwell and snuck in with a group of guest heading down the stairs. As the group of twelve approached the 13th floor they were stopped by three officers and a detective. Sam didn't recognize any of them, except for the detective, Peter she believed his name was. She was relatively confident that none of them would recognize her since she they didn't know her, and she had changed her appearance. Sam smiled as the officers let them by. The police were looking for a masked killer who they probably thought was a man not a sexy blond woman. Sam thought she was almost in the clear, once she was outside she could hide the knife and gun and work on a plan to get rid of Elizabeth and Carly. Carly actually thought she was the only woman who belonged in Jason's life, well she would soon find out the painful way that she was wrong. As the group reached the second floor she saw Elizabeth through the door as a guest came out. Elizabeth was talking to an officer. Sam knew she had to make a choice, if she went downstairs she knew she'd be able to escape, but she might not be able to get another chance at Elizabeth. Sam headed through the second floor door; just thinking about Elizabeth with Jason for another minute of her life was enough to make Sam chose to end Elizabeth's life now. Sam was so focused on Elizabeth she didn't know Jason and Cody were nearby as well. Walking down the hall she reached in her purse pulling out her gun and was going to fire. Jason was talking with another officer a few feet from Elizabeth when he saw the blond woman with a gun pointing it at Elizabeth. Jason moved without thinking, running over to Elizabeth put his body in front of hers with his back to Sam as the shots were fired. Sam stopped after she had fired three shots hitting Jason in the shoulder where she thought Elizabeth's head would be and twice in the lower back. Jason collapsed to his knees taking Elizabeth with him who was keeping him up right as tears began to fall when Elizabeth realized what had happened. Sam stood frozen as she realized she had shot Jason and didn't notice Cody drawing his gun and firing hitting her in her left shoulder, with the impact knocking her to the ground. Sam fought through the pain as she shot back. Getting up Sam ran down the hall back toward the left stairwell as she shot behind her, Cody and an officer fired at her, while the other officer called it in. Sam reached the stairwell running down to the bottom floor she was about to run outside when she saw three squad cars and with four officers. She knew she couldn't get out that way. Sam quickly took off her blond wig, and snuck in with some other guests as they were being escorted out and hoping no one would notice her. Jax was by the exit helping with the evacuation, when he saw a woman who looked like Sam about to leave. It couldn't be Sam she had left town and no one had seen her since. Then Jax saw her shoulder with what looked like blood. Jax called out to Sam wondering why she was here. Sam froze for a second as she heard her name being called but she continued on not realizing Mac had also heard Jax call out to Sam and saw Sam freeze. He knew something was wrong as Jax called out her name again. Mac drew his gun as he motion some officers to get to Sam. Sam knew what was about to happen, and grabbed a nearby guest. Using the older woman as a shield she turned around firing her weapon at Mac and the other officers. Mac was hit in his chest while another was hit in his lower stomach. Sam continued to fire as she went outside using the woman as a hostage. She worked her way toward the garage where she had parked the car she had stolen. Sam didn't notice detective Hunter and two officers coming out of the right stairwell to the right side of her. John was behind her and at angle as he aimed at her legs he fired his weapon hitting Sam in the back of her right knee causing Sam to scream in pain and fall to the ground dropping her gun, and giving time for the hostage to escape. Sam tried to reach for her gun but found an officer's foot on hit and his service weapon pointed at her. She knew it was over and lied face down as the officers proceeded to handcuff her. As Sam was being read her rights and escorted to an ambulance to take her to General Hospital, Sam decided she'd live with the outcome. If she couldn't have Jason than no one could even if that meant Jason died. Then so be it, at least Robin, Elizabeth, and Carly wouldn't have him.


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the chapter 18 update. The outcome of Sam shooting spree in the Metro Court. Now I am no doctor nor do I know a doctor. I have gotten all my information from watching ER back in the mid 90's and early 2000's, and my doctor visits. So I will limit any hospital jargon to the bare minimum.

After this chapter there won't be anymore violence for at least the next six chapter since I am up to chapter 24. The will be mainly drama and romance. By then you things will slowly begin to pick up again.

_**sweetgirl23**_: Thank you for the review/comment and I am glad you are enjoying the story.

_**TheWritersWay**_: Thank you for the comment/review.

_**Irobinson01**_: Thank you for the comment/review.

I think I'll be able to post three chapters this week since I am having a easy time typing and am able to keep ahead of my story posts. I should have the next chapter posted early tomorrow.

As always feel free to leave a comment/review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter and are enjoying the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter Eighteen<strong>_

General Hospital was in a state of panic as the night arrived. Halloween was always a busy night for hospitals but the night was far worse than they expected, and then there was the fallout from the hotel Halloween party. Alan watched as first officer Tyler came was rushed and was saddened when a few minutes later Robin was rushed with Patrick by her side, but he was truly heart broken when a little while later he saw Jason being rushed in with a terrified Elizabeth by his side. Georgie and Maxi rushed in with Mac who hadn't had time to put on his vest and ended up shot in the chest along with another officer who'd been shot in the stomach. Then Alan saw the culprit of the night's tragedy, as Sam was brought in with two gunshot wounds. Elizabeth, Georgie, Maxi, were waiting in a family waiting area close to the operating rooms for news on Jason, Robin, and Mac. Elizabeth had called Sonny to let him know what was happening, and Sonny told her he'd be there as soon as he could. Elizabeth was trying to be strong as she comforted Georgie and Maxi who could lose both Robin and Mac on the same night when Carly stormed in.

"YOU, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BITCH!" Carly screamed at Elizabeth attacking her knocking Maxi and Georgie out of the way. Isaac quickly man handled Carly and through her a few feet away.

"This is my fault?" Elizabeth asked as Isaac helped her off the ground

"Yes you bitch. Look what you've done over the past two months. You cheated on your husband, taking away his son. You used your bastard son and trapped Jason knowing he could never be satisfied with a pathetic nothing like you, and that he really loves Sam. Then you broke up Emily's and Nikolas's relationship, turned Sonny and my own children against me. Finally you've got Jason shot, this is all your fault, and if Jason dies you die." Carly said lunging at Elizabeth again but Isaac easily knocked her away.

"My fault, it's my fault I gave him unconditional love, a family, a son, and another son on the way."

"He had a family before you barged into Jason's life."

"No he didn't. He took care of your and Sonny's family, but he didn't have a family of his own. Everyone here knows why you don't want Jason to have a family with anyone else. It's the worst kept secret in this city. You want Jason, you lust after him like a bitch in heat and that's what you are an obsessive controlling bitch, who didn't want Jason happy unless she's first in her life. That's why you kept going back to Sonny, not out of love but out of needing to be in Jason's life. That's also why you use Michael as a crutch to be in his life and neglect your other son. You know what you're dumb as people think you are or as you look. I think that's why have done all those crazy stunts so Jason would pay attention to you."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Carly screamed.

"We both know you'll never admit it even though you know it's true. Sure I've hurt Jason, and so has Sonny, but the one person who has done the most damage to Jason is you. You've destroyed his family he was building with Robin, you slept with Sonny, you took Michael away from him, and you betrayed both Sonny and Jason to the FBI. You didn't think I knew about that, Jason told me. Since you've entered Jason's life you've done nothing but hurt him. Hell if you think about it you're nothing but a parasite, an incurable disease. Ever since you've come to Port Charles you've done nothing but destroy people's lives. Let's see there was Tony and your mother's marriage. Jason's brother AJ when you took his son away from him. All the stuff I said earlier, Jax who you claim to love yet can't put ahead of Jason, and countless others. You know people call you Hurricane Carly like you're an act of god that can't be controlled you stopped, but I think you're nothing but a disease that can be cured by wiping you from our lives. So I you won't be allowed on this floor or in this hospital ever again and I don't want to see you or hear your voice ever again. Jason doesn't need your or Sam's kind of Love. He has mine, Sonny's, Emily's, his parents, and the rest of the Quartermain's, so in short SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE HELL OUT!" Elizabeth screams on the verge on breaking down.

"Jason needs me I'm…" Carly was about to say but was dragged out by Sonny who had just arrived and had the latter part of Elizabeth's and Carly's argument. "Sonny what are you doing Jason needs me?" Carly asked once the two had left the room.

"Jason doesn't need you or want you." Sonny told his ex-wife.

"Yes he does we're best friends and Michaels mother." Carly said confidently.

"You truly are as delusional as Sam obviously was. Carly no one wants you hear, in fact I don't think anyone outside of your mother who wants you in Port Charles. I know Jason doesn't, neither does Jax and I don't either."

"My children need me."

"No they don't. While they're with in your care they spend more time with a nanny and Jax than with you. In fact when I talk to them you know they tell me the miss more than you Jax, Jason, and Elizabeth." Sonny said deciding to be brutally honest about Carly's parenting.

"My children love me."

"Yes they do but you don't love them and they know it. You don't spend any real time with them. You favor Michael over Morgan since you can use him to try and manipulate Jason. Michael is old enough to know that's what you are doing and how you are treating his younger brother. So they may love you for being their mother, but I they don't miss you at all. You're an absentee parent and they love you out of obligation only."

"It's that damn muffin; she's turned my own children against me."

"No she hasn't. This started long before she entered their lives. The fact that you can't see the mistakes you've made or simply can't accept responsibility confirms the decision I've made. Carly I'm filing for sole custody of Michael and Morgan."

"You can't."

"I already did. I call my lawyer and he's drawing up the papers. All I have to do is call him and he'll file them."

"And I'll just counter file for sole custody. Do you really think you'll win? You're a gangster and a murder."

"I'm an alleged mob boss. Carly if you do try to fight this who are you going to get to support you? Certainly not Jax since I plan on letting Michael and Morgan visit him. Definitely not Jason or Lorenzo, in fact I can't think of one person outside of Bobbie who'll support you." Sonny said as two security guards approached.

"If you try I'll make you pay." Carly said definitely.

"Carly you have nothing. I learned from you'll betrayal with the FBI and Lorenzo. You know nothing and as soon as you leave I'll make sure all the daily routines of my business are changed. So go home and think about all the lives you've destroyed including your own." Sonny told his ex-wife. As the security guards dragged Carly away part of him wished he didn't have to do this, after all Carly was the mother of his children, but she was too much of a liability to her own children. Sonny had hoped that she had changed while Carly was with Jax but he finally realized Carly was never going to change. Sonny turned and entered back in the room to find Georgie and Maxi huddling with a now crying Elizabeth on the floor. The hours begin to go by Dr. Levans told detective Webb and DA Baldwin that Sam was in stable condition. He did say that Sam would most likely walk with a limp the rest of her life as the bullet hit bone in the back of her knee. Dr. Levans also told the two that officer Tyler was in good condition as neither bullet had caused nerve damage. Patrick approached they now enlarged group of Elizabeth, Georgie, Maxi, Sonny, Emily, Monica, and Alan. Elizabeth looked up at the doctor who performed the surgery on Jason with hope in her eyes. She couldn't lose Jason now, not after they had found each other again.

"How…how is Jason?" Elizabeth hesitantly asked.

"He's stable, but in critical condition. Jason was shot three times. He flat lined on the operating table, but we got him back. One of the bullets was lodged near his spine, although he'll be able to walk, we don't know what kind of damage has been done until he wakes up."

"Is he awake?" Monica asked taking all of what Patrick had said in.

"No, and I don't know when he'll wake up. The loss of blood from the gunshot wounds and the flat lining his brain is rebooting, so I'm not sure when he'll wake up or what condition he'll be in." Patrick told his friend as he started to focus on Robin. During surgery he didn't have time to think about anything else but saving his patient, but now that he's come down from the adrenalin rush he's mind began to wonder over to Robin and worry began to set in.

"Can I see him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes one of the nurses can take you to his room. I'm going to wait here for word on Robin." Patrick told her.

"Thank you for saving him." Elizabeth said hugging Patrick "Robin will be fine." She told him as she pulled back from the hug as Elizabeth hugged Maxi and Georgie telling them she'll be back to check on them after she's seen Jason. Elizabeth walked down the hospital hallways followed by Isaac in a haze wanting to desperately see Jason but afraid of seeing hooked up to a tubs and breathing machines. Entering Jason's room her heart stopped for a moment seeing the condition Jason was in. She slowly walked over to the hospital bed pulling the nearby chair over to the side of the bed. Elizabeth sat down still in her nurse's costume and took Jason's left hand folding it into her two small hands. Outside Isaac watched as Elizabeth held Jason's hands. Outside Isaac made some calls to work on guard shifts on Jason's room. Down the hall Dr. Steven Webber was approaching the Maxi and Georgie along with detective Patrick, John, Peter, and Scott to give both good news and bad news. As he approached he didn't see his sister, though he assumed she was with Jason after he heard the news on Jason. Georgie and Maxi looked up at Steven.

"Do you have news on Uncle Mac and Robin?" Maxi asked wishing she had been better for her uncle.

"Yes Robin survived the stabbing and is in critical condition. Her blood count is low, and we will have to monitor her carefully to make sure she doesn't get an infection since her immune system is slow to recover."

"And Uncle Mac?" Georgie asked happy that her cousin was going to live. Steven didn't say anything for a moment.

"Mac died on the operating table. Commissioner Scorpio wasn't wearing his vest and the bullet hit in his upper left chest near his heart, hitting one of the heart valves. Dr. Moore tried everything he could but he couldn't get the bullet was too close to his heart there wasn't anything he could do." Steven told Mac's family and colleges. He had just finished up on Robin and had tried to help Dr. Moore, but there was nothing he could do to help. Both Maxi and Georgie broke down after hearing the news, and Patrick tried to comfort them, but admittedly he wasn't the most emotional or supportive person. Scott left to call the Mayor while John and Peter wanted to stay, they still had to job to do, and with both Cruz and now Mac gone they were really shorthanded. With Scott busy with the Mayor and press that left the two detectives in charge. Peter decided he had out and manage things from the streets. It was nearly three in the morning but there were still crimes being committed and the officers needed someone to tell them what to do. John was going to stay, check on Morgan and have a talk with Sam letting her know the situation she was in. John headed down the hospital hallways passing the chapel he heard someone crying. John saw through the open chapel doors a young attractive Emily Quartermaine sitting in the chapel. John decided to check on her. They had met a couple times over the last two months, and he had liked the woman. Plus she was beautiful and kind, John just didn't understand why she was and had been with the arrogant uncaring Nicolas Cassidine. John sat down on the wooden bench beside her.

"How are you holding up?" John asked quietly and when there was no response from the young intern he was about he got up. "I'm sorry for bothering you I was just worried about you." John admitted as he was about to leave.

"Wait please stay." Emily told him looking up at John with teary eyed eyes has she patted the bench beside her. "I'm sorry for being rude I'm just scared." Emily told him as he sat down beside her.

"I understand you nearly lost your brother tonight."

"I'm sure you don't want to hear me talk about Jason, after all he's an alleged mob enforcer." Emily told the detective.

"I have no hatred for the man. I don't judge people by what they do; the world isn't black or white. I've seen people who are supposed to be the _**good guys**_ do horrible things and I've seen people who were _**so called bad guys**_ do wonderful things. No matter what the people think the world isn't black or white. I a cop who lied about his age to get into the military two years before I was legally eligible and did things for the government that would put your brother Jason to shame." John admitted to the young intern whom he was he had a growing attraction for. You can talk to me about your brother I won't judge you or him." John told the Emily whom he had a growing attraction towards.

"Thank you." Emily said to the good looking detective she had met a few times. He had made an impression on her when Ric dragged Jason down to the PCPD for what was like the tenth time trying to embarrass him, get Jason to make mistake, and hopefully make Jason pull away for Elizabeth or for Elizabeth to leave Jason. John had just up and released Jason saying he was sorry for the harassment and told Ric not to do it again, that he wasn't going to back the man up, which led to Peter, Mac, and Cruz supporting John. Emily who had been bailing out a friend in jail for drinking and driving saw the whole thing and was impressed that someone in the PCPD stood up for her brother and told the jackass Ric to put a sock in it. "I'm just prying that Jason lives. I haven't been nice to him over the last few months. I've treated Elizabeth and Jason like crap. Trying to force Elizabeth to see she belongs with Lucky and Jason to find Sam whom I believed he still loved."

"But you changed for the better."

"Yes, but the damage was done. My friendship with Elizabeth has been ruined. We were best friends, and I ruined that for the Spencer's and Cassidine's. We will be friends again, but it will never be the same again. Then there's Jason, I know I disappointed him with my attitude towards Elizabeth and him. Our relationship has gotten better over the last few weeks but I don't think it will ever be the same again."

"You're his little and lone sister so he'll forgive and you and I know he still loves you." John said confidently from experience with his only sibling Rachel. He has and would have done anything for her, including raising her daughter.

"Sounds like you know that from experience?" Emily asked seeing a look in John's eyes as if he was looking back in time.

"Growing up Rachel was my only sibling and we did our best to look after one another. Our parents died in a car accident and we were shipped off to our uncle's home in Detroit. He wasn't a very good guardian for us being a drunk and a borderline abusive child molester. So being I took it upon myself to watch out for my older sister and would do anything for her and to protect her." John told her.

"I understand." Emily said honestly seeing the look in John's eyes she had a feeling at what he meant. "I would do almost anything for Jason."

"That's why I know he'll forgive you. Rachel forgave me for all the wrongs I've done I my life and still loved him even though she knew basically everything I've done."

"Do you think god will forgive Jason?" Emily asked. That was the reason why she was in the chapel.

"Do you believe god will forgive him?" John countered.

"Yes but I want Jason to come back."

"Then he'll be forgiven."

"That's it?" Emily asked a little put off at the way John was answering her.

"Are you basing this off some book some crazy man wrote?" John asked.

"You don't believe in god."

"Yes I believe in god, but I don't believe in organized religion. I pretty sure most of the world's problems ultimately stem from religion. You don't need to a priest or book to tell you what to believe or think. Ultimately it comes down to here." John said pointing to her heart and head. "What god resides in there and nowhere else, so if you believe in there that god forgives him and will bring him back then god will." Emily looked at him as the irritation began to flow away. She looked at him in different eyes as if she'd seen him for the first time. He was a gorgeous man even with the scar on his face, which she thought added character to him, but it was his beautiful soul that truly had made her feel better, and what she felt for the man she hardly knew was beyond mere attraction.

"Thank you for being here for me."

"Of course I'm here for you. I enjoy your company and I like you." John officially admitted to her and himself. He had been in Port Charles for two months and hadn't been in a relationship or dated. He had been too busy with work and Megan.

"I like you too." Emily also told him.

"You look tired why don't you get close your eyes for few minutes." John said leaning Emily's head against his left shoulder.

"I am tired, but I'm sure you have things you need to do." Emily said as she could barely hold her eyes open. She had been up since nearly nine in the morning of Halloween. She was tired and grateful to have John here with her, but she was sure that he had more important things to do than to comfort her.

"Yes there are things I need to do, but I'd rather be here with you." John said as he watched the younger woman fall asleep on his shoulder. Not realizing he was being watched by Alan. He had just finished checking on Jason and a sleeping Elizabeth, and saw Emily go into the chapel. Alan had been worried about his daughter these past few months with the fallout from the Lucky fiasco, but he has watched Emily change for the better, and he was glad that Emily was finally ready to completely put Nikolas behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the chapter 19 update. I will update one more chapter this week and then that will be it until Thursday.

I will be bringing back characters who haven't been on the show for awhile. Most will be peripheral characters showing up maybe once and then I'll be done with them or mention them every once and awhile. The character I bring back in this chapter though will be more of a star/supporting character in my story, and those who want Carly to have some retribution taken on Carly look for that next chapter. Though she won't be dieing, at least not yet.

As always feel free to leave a comment/review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter and are enjoying the story.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Nineteen <strong>

In the late hours of the morning after news quickly spread around the country of the tragedy that had struck Port Charles. Mayor Floyd spoke to the press both condemning the incompetence of the PCPD and praising the deceit commissioner Malcolm Scorpio. Vowing to bring in a new commissioner who will bring back high standards to the PCPD. Scott Baldwin vowed as the DA to make sure Sam McCall got the death penalty. Audrey Hardy who had stayed home the night before watched the news about the party last night and vowed to make sure her great grandson didn't spend another day near Jason Morgan by making a couple of phone calls. Carly also watched from the now empty home. Sonny had taken Michael and Morgan and was staying with Sonny and Alexis's brats. She knew Sonny and Jason's men would be looking into looking into Sam's crime spree, but Carly wasn't worried. Sonny and Jason thought she was only implosive and reckless, which she was but she was also clever and could plan ahead. She had been watching both Jason and Sonny for nearly ten years. She knew how to cover her tracks. There was nothing that could lead them to her except for Sam, unless the dug really, really deep, which Carly didn't think they would. Sonny and Jason had no reason to suspect her or that she would go that far. All she had to worry about was Sam. She needed to talk to her and even better end her miserable existence for shooting Jason. She had to find a way into the hospital to find out about Jason, and deal with Sam. The news even spread as far as Nice, France where a dark brunette part time model and fashion designer was disheartened at the news. She quickly made a phone call getting a flight to Port Charles. She needed to be there for her two friends even if it meant seeing the two men who've each destroyed her life. Back in General Hospital detective John Hunter approached Sam's room, he had tried to see her earlier but Dr. Levans wouldn't let him at the time, saying she wasn't rested enough for him to talk to her, but after speaking with her doctor he was given the ok to talk to her. Walking past the officer guarding her room John entered Sam's room. John looking at the now awake Sam and noticed that she didn't look any worse for wear. She been shot in the leg and shoulder, but neither bullet had hit any vital organs or caused any nerve damage. In a few weeks she would be up and about ready for her life in prison.

"What do you want?" asked an arrogant Sam. She wasn't happy after finding out from a nurse that Robin was alive and Jason also had lived.

"I'm just here to ask you some questions. Who are is the person or persons who helped you?"

"You think I didn't do this by myself. If I wanted help I could get help, after all there are a lot of people who want to hurt those two mealy-mouthed nobodies." Sam told the detective.

"That may be true, but it still doesn't change the fact that you had help. I know you're a capable con woman. I've seen your file. Still you're not that smart and rely more on your body than anything else. What that ultimately boils you down to is nothing but a whore who uses her body to get what she wants. Actually I think your worse, the street women I've talked to on the job were either forced to or are trying to support their children and families, but you've want to live this way of live."

"HOW DARE YOU, I'M NOT A WHORE! I'm an independent woman who can take care of herself, unlike the rest of the women in this miserable city."

"I'm not debating whether or not you're independent I'm just saying you're lower than a whore. I know, this town knows it and deep down you know it. Now let's cut to the chase and you tell me who helped you. First who helped you by booking you the room in the Metro Court? We know it wasn't you. You weren't the one who made the reservation at the Metro Court. Someone had to tell you how where the generator room was in the hotel. Then there was the DA's office. Someone had to have told you how to disable the elevator." John explained to the wounded woman.

"I did it all on my own."

"Listen Sam..." John was saying but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Are you questioning my client without his attorney present?" Asked a young dark blonde woman dressed in business attire.

"Who are you?" John turned to who he assumed was a lawyer.

"I am Tiffany Vernola." Tiffany told John handing him her card.

"You're from the Buffalo branch of Summers and Wyatt law firm."

"Yes and I'm here to represent Miss McCall her."

"Is that correct Sam?" John asked turning to Sam and knowing from the look on her face that she hadn't called the lawyer. Sam thought for a few seconds deciding what to do. She knew she was in a lot of trouble and if someone was willing to help she'd take it.

"Yes that's correct she's here to represent me." Sam confirmed.

"You see detective I am McCall's lawyer and you were questioning my client without her lawyer present."

"All right Sam you're in serious trouble. You have been charge with six counts of murder and three counts of attempted murder. I am sure more chargers will be brought down on you. I'm sure if you help the DA out by telling us who helped you, you might avoid the death penalty." John explained to Sam

"The death penalty is one of the biggest jokes in the United States. There isn't a difference between live in prison and the death penalty. It takes decades for states to execute an inmate. You're more liable to die on natural causes or being killed by a fellow inmate. No I don't see a difference, and besides I don't plan on spending a day in jail." Sam told John confidently. She hadn't had a plan yet but she was going to find a way out of this.

"Well when you come out of your own delusional world I suggest you talk you lawyer here and make a deal." John said turning to leave and looked at the lawyer. "I suggest you find a way to talk some sense into her." he said and left going outside and turned to the guard. "I know you aren't happy with this assignment. She killed Mac, and killed Officer Tyler, but we can't screw this up, so we do this by the book. Nothing happens to Sam. No one is allowed to see her unless it's her lawyer, DA Baldwin, hospital staff or myself and detective Webb. I don't want her to mysteriously disappear or somehow die in her sleep. Do I make myself clear?" John asked. He knew how some officers would act and try to especially those who had worked with Mac and Cruz for a long time.

"Yes Sir."

"Also don't leave this door until your relieve gets here."

"Yes sir." The officer John

"Good." John turned to leave. He was going to look into Tiffany Vernola, and find out who was paying for her services. Down the hall in Jason's room Elizabeth had changed into a change of clothes Monica had gotten for her. She wanted to stay with Jason, but she wanted to check on Robin, Maxi, and Georgie, and she wanted to see her son, so Elizabeth leaned down kissing the still unconscious Jason on the lips telling him she would be back soon. Walking out of Jason's room she went by Kurt and Will, the two guards guarding Jason's room and Cody who was going everywhere she went. Elizabeth headed towards Robin's room. There she found a Georgie and Maxi sleeping uncomfortably on hospital chairs. They didn't want to go home and be reminded that Mac was dead. Elizabeth couldn't leave them like this. Maxi had help ruin her marriage, but she understood she was acting out; Elizabeth could understand that, so she decided to help them out.

"Georgie, Maxi." Elizabeth whispered shaking them to wake them up. The two sisters slowly came to rubbing their blood shot eyes.

"Elizabeth…what time is it?" Georgie asked

"It's almost noon."

"Is Robin awake?" Maxi asked getting out of the chair.

"No she isn't. Have you two called Felicia?"

"Yes, but she didn't pick up. I'm not surprised though she's never been here for us when we have needed her. She's probably of gallivanting around on some adventure not caring that her so called daughters need her." Georgie told Elizabeth. She would always love her mother but would never get along with her for the way she treated Mac and her own daughters.

"I understand, but you can't stay here all day. You need to get some sleep and mourn you uncle."

"We don't want to go home, Mac's there." Maxi told her.

"I know that's why I want you to stay with me in the Penthouse."

"Staying with you and Jason?" Georgie asked surprised, but not as much as her sister.

"Yes, Cameron and I could use the company." Elizabeth admitted not wanting to admit she how scared she was for Jason and didn't want to be alone with just the thoughts.

"You want me staying with you, after everything I've done to you?" Maxi asked still surprised.

"Listen Maxi you've had a tough time growing up with your heart transplant with BJ, your father abandoning you, your part time mother, losing Jesse Beaudry, and getting involved with Lucky. I understand you were acting out, and I understand. That's why I'm willing to forgive you this one and only time." Elizabeth explained to her and she meant every word. If Maxi screwed with her life again then she would be done with her.

"Thank…you." Said Maxi who was really sorry she had gotten involved with the user Lucky

"Elizabeth." Patrick said her name as he entered his on again, off again, on again girlfriend's room. He was surprised to see her out of Jason's room.

"Patrick how are you doing?" Elizabeth asked concerned for her friend.

"I'm good, just tired."

"I can tell. How is Robin's condition?"

"Steven says she is healing well, and says he's hopeful she'll wake up soon." Patrick explained walking over to Robin's side.

"That's good news. Now you should get some rest. You're no good to anyone in your condition."

"I'll try; I just want to be here when she wakes up and hears the news about her uncle." Patrick explained sitting down in the chair Georgie had occupied.

"All right, but remember you need to take care of yourself as well." Elizabeth said squeezing his left shoulder. "All right Maxi, Georgie come with me. We're going to the Quartermaine's first to pick up Cameron, and then we'll head to your home and you can pack some things to take with you. At the Penthouse I'll set you up with two of the spare rooms we have." Elizabeth said as Cody opened the door for the three as they headed toward the elevators.

* * *

><p>As the dusk hours of the late afternoon rolled into Port Charles Brenda Barret was being driven to General Hospital by her body guard. She pasted by many places that had brought up good and bad memories, almost all of them having something to do with Sonny or Jax. For that she was glad she had left Port Charles. It gave her time to be with her friend and sort out her feelings for Sonny and Jax. Brenda had grown and was in her early thirties and wanted more from life than an emotionally unstable mob boss, and business tycoon who treated everything like a game or competition especially when it came to the other man. Brenda no longer had a passion for modeling she once had. She had loved the traveling from LA to Paris, France to London, England to Sydney, Australia, and to Tokyo, Japan. She had traveled and partied like she hadn't when she was younger getting mixed up with Jax and Sonny. No Brenda was ready to come home. Sure she had traveled the world, but she hadn't found a place to call home. Brenda missed the dysfunction of the Quartermaine's (especially Ned and Lois), the self-righteousness of the Spencer's, and most importantly she missed her two friends Robin and Jason. She and Robin had been friends since they were teenagers, although they hadn't had as much contact as Brenda would have like since Robin had been back in Port Charles. What really surprised her was her unannounced friendship with Jason. Neither would openly admit that they were friends, but ever since she had <strong>come back from the dead<strong> in 2002 their relationship had changed. The bitterness and hate she had felt for the man was gone, and later Brenda would admit it was mainly because of Sonny. When he had abandoned her on their wedding day she had no one to blame but Jason and took it out on him. Thinking back on it she was confident that they would have become friends if she hadn't gotten involved with Sonny. After she had left Port Charles Jason had set her up with four body guards after Lorenzo had shown up. Just in case he had decided to go after her. Jason even called to check on her to make sure she was doing ok, and not **annoying** the guards too much. Brenda made a habit of calling Jason. She'd say it was to annoy him, but she wanted to see how he was doing. Brenda meant what she said out of everyone in Port Charles he was the one that deserved to be happy the most. Jason had come to visit her three times since she had left, and did call about once a month. Through the last four years they had become friends, though neither would probably admit it to each other. Now she was arriving at General Hospital to visit her two friends who were fighting for their lives. Getting off at the main Nurses hub she spots the large black nurse, and heads up to her.

"Excuse me, where is Robin Scorpio's room?" Brenda asks the head nurse.

"And you are?" she asks back not answering her question.

"I'm Brenda Barret. I'm Robin's best friend." Brenda explained.

"Are you, well you're out of luck. Only family and staff are allowed in her to see her."

"Listen I just flew in from France and I…"

"Brenda?" asked an outgoing Alan. He had finished up his work, checked on his son and was about to leave when he saw a familiar looking woman talking to Epiphany.

"ALAN!" she yelled out both at surprise and happiness at see the man as she hugged him.

"Did you get Monica's message?" Alan asked as they separated. Monica had called Brenda earlier in the day.

"Yes, but I was already in the air when she did. As soon as I heard what happened I got a flight to Port Charles. How is Robin?"

"She is stable and show signs of getting better." Alan told the family friend.

"That's great, can I see her?" Brenda asked hopefully

"Yes I'll take you to her." Alan motioned for her to follow.

"And Jason how is he doing?"

"He's still unconscious, and shows no sign of coming to." Alan said told her as they approached Robin's room. Opening the door he let her in to find a sleeping Dr. Patrick Drake sleeping on a cot near Robin's bed. "I can't stay. I need to get home."

"All right."

"Brenda, don't stay long Patrick needs his sleep."

"I understand. What about Jason, can I see him?" Brenda asked looking at Robin and the man who obviously cared for her.

"You can try. Just follow the hallway down and make a left, and it's the first door on your right. You can't miss it. There are two guards standing in front. Though I don't think they'll let you in." Alan explained

"I'll try."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No."

"You know you can always stay with us we have more than enough room, even with Ned, Lois, and Brooklyn coming home to visit."

"Thank you Alan I'll think about it." Brenda said as the Chief of Staff kissed her head and left leaving Brenda alone with Patrick and Robin. After sitting with Robin and holding her hand for a few minutes, she decided to leave and let Patrick and Robin to rest, and went to check on Jason. Brenda walked down the hall followed by her guard and made the first left and saw the two guards in front of what was obviously Jason's door.

"Can I see Jason?" Brenda asked the tall black man.

"Who are you?" Isaac asked not recognizing the attractive woman

"I'm Brenda Barret a friend of Jason's."

"I'm sorry Miss Barret, but you aren't on the list of people allowed to see Jason." Isaac said going through a list of names and pictures.

"Who do I talk to about getting on the list?" Brenda asked not liking the feeling that it would lead to Sonny.

"You'd have to talk Miss Webber she has the final say as to who's allowed into his room." Isaac told her which surprised Brenda.

"Elizabeth Webber right, the new girlfriend of Jason, she's living with him at his Penthouse right?" Brenda asked the man. She had heard from Robin about Jason and Elizabeth.

"That's correct."

"Thank you I'll go see her." Brenda turned and headed out of the hospital heading to Jason's. She had heard about Jason and Elizabeth's great love, and wanted to meet for the first time, since she barley remembered the young Webber girl who had been Lucky's girlfriend. Arriving in the garage of the towers she had found the building under construction. There were men installing new lights that lit up the parking lot leaving almost no darkness, and another group of men installing new security cameras. Entering the lower lobby she found more men installing new glass, and more camera's, and in the center was a security center surrounded from head to floor by glass which was obviously bullet proof. Inside were two guards.

"Can I help you?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I'm here to visit Elizabeth Webber." Brenda told the guard.

"One second." Mark told her as he called up to the top floor. "All right get on the elevator and she'll call the elevator up." Mark told her. Elizabeth entered the elevator and the doors closed. Brenda didn't even have to hit a button as the elevator moved on its own heading up not stopping at any other floor as it headed to the top floor. The elevator stopped and when the stores opened there in front to her stood a stunning brunet dressed in sweat gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Both were too big for the woman, and were obviously Jason's.

"Brenda please come in." Elizabeth invited the older woman. She was planning on going to sleep early. Elizabeth was cooking mac and cheese with vegetables for her and Cameron who was keeping Maxi and Georgie distracted from their dark thoughts that she was making a frozen pizza for. Elizabeth led Brenda to the kitchen. Brenda was astonished at the change to the building and the two penthouses she once lived in.

"I don't recognize the penthouses." Brenda said sitting down on of the stool chairs that were sitting around the island in the kitchen.

"Jason decided to make a lot of changes for Cameron and I, but more importantly for himself." Elizabeth said checking on the dinner which was almost done.

"Yes he finally decided to be happy and put himself first instead of Sonny and Carly."

"Yes he did." Elizabeth said smiling at the thought of Jason making his claim of her and putting her ahead of Sonny and Carly. "And I let go of my doubt and fear, and more importantly false obligation to Lucky." Elizabeth said sitting across from Jason's friend. She and Jason hadn't talked much about Brenda, but what she heard from him and Robin they had become secret friends in that they wouldn't admit it to anyone or each other. She learned from Robin that when Jason was in a comma s little over a year ago and lost his memory for a short term she had thought about coming back to help her friend.

"I never would have thought Jason would get together with Lucky's girlfriend, a nurse and an artist to bout.

"Yeah most people are surprised and unhappy. They don't understand our connection or relationship, or the fact that I'm caring his child."

"You're pregnant." Brenda said surprised, she hadn't heard that from Robin when they last talked eleven days ago. "I bet Jason was ecstatic." Brenda added knowing from the time Jason had been raising Michael, the man had wanted a family of his own.

"Yes he was." Elizabeth said checking on the Pizza. Seeing that it was just about done, she turned off the oven and let the pizza finish cooking.

"I bet Carly wasn't too happy about all the changes?" Brenda asked smiling about what she had heard from Robin, about Jason basically shutting Carly out of his life.

"Carly was being Carly. She needs to be the center of attention in Jason's life. If she even thinks that someone will take her place she lashes out, like she did last night."

"What happened last night?" Brenda asked and Elizabeth went on to explain what Carly had done.

"She really has gone off the deep end. I can't wait to see her, and tell her I've been able to see Jason when she hasn't. I can visit Jason right?" Brenda asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow you'll be on the list of people who can see him." Elizabeth said turning off the burners about to call Cameron and the girls in.

"You're in charge?" Brenda asked surprised.

"Of the Jason's business god no, nor would I want to be. Jason called in his own guards whose only job was to protect his family. When Jason's not capable of giving orders I can give orders to them, I just can't fire them. I gave Cody the list of people allowed to see Sonny. Right now it's just Sonny, me, the Quartermaine family, and hospital staff. I'll add Jason's friend Brenda to the list. You are Jason's friend right?" Elizabeth asked wanting her to admit it.

"As long as you keep this between us, but yes I consider Jason my friend. I don't know when it exactly happened, but it happened we were married." Brenda admitted to the younger woman whom she would like to be friends with.

"You finally admitted it; now all I need to do is get Jason to admit it. Do you have a place to stay?" Elizabeth asked about to call Cameron and the girls in.

"No I didn't think about that while I was flying over."

"Then you are staying here."

"I don't want to impose."

"We have seven bedrooms including the pink room you used when you were here, so we have more than enough room. As for the imposing I want you to stay. It will help keep my mind of Jason's and Robin's condition. That's one of the reasons why I invited Maxi and Georgie over to stay. Also they wouldn't be alone with their dark thoughts, and Cameron could easily distract all of us. I insist you stay and Jason would want you to stay." Elizabeth said heading to the kitchen door that led to the dining room.

"Elizabeth thank you and you don't need to worry about Jason. He's the strongest person I know, and he won't leave the love of his life, and the family he's always wanted." Brenda told her, and Elizabeth smiled heading out get Cameron and the girls.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry I meant to post earlier this today but got distracted and forgot. Anyway here is Chapter 20 and the last chapter until Thursday or Friday. This is a short chapter that focuses only on Carly and the fallout from her display at the Metro Court. The next chapter I will move time forward about four days. Now everyone hoping for Carly and Sam to die now, it's not going to happen. I think I've said this before. This is going to be a really long story. Right now I'm thinking around 70 chapters or more. This will most likely be the only General Hospital and only Liason story I'm going to write, so I wanted to do this right. I know General Hospital can go on forever but I am writing this ensemble story based on how the I'd like the show eventually come to some sort of ending. Not everyone will easy time getting there or get happy endings which include my favorite characters in Sonny, Jason, Elizabeth, Brenda, Robin and Emily. I won't say who but at lest one will die and I'm going to kill off at least two of my own characters. Still don't worry Sam, Carly and others will get what the deserve and will probably suffer a very painful death.

_**bjq**_: What Audrey has done will appear in chapter 22. As for Johnny and the Zachara's they will be appearing, but not in the next hand full of chapters. If you go back to a earlier chapter you will know they have plans for Port Charles and will have a impact even if the characters don't show up yet.

_**Irobinson01**_: I am glad you are enjoying my character John Hunter. Out of all the characters I've created he's the one that will be a star in this story and the one I think I like the best. All of my characters will have some kind of impact on the story, but most will be supporting or peripheral characters showing up every once in a while. I had planed Peter Webb to have a bigger impact early on but once I edited and rewrote some of my story I had to cut some of his role out. He will have more of a role in later chapters.

_**TheWritersWay**_: Yes I always like Brenda, and I wish Vanessa Macil had stay with General Hospital instead of going to that terrible show **LAS VEGAS**. If I remember correctly that's one of the reasons she left General Hospital.

**999shotgun999**: Yes I've always view Jason that way and I think he is that way. He just lets his good qualities get in the way. His unselfishness, loyalty, friendship, and his need to protect the people he cares about. His unselfishness and his need to protect the people he cares about are his biggest problems. Now Elizabeth isn't going to become a mob wife in the sense you're talking about. I think I mentioned it before Cody and Isaac along with seven men that came to Port Charles to help Jason are here just to protect Jason's family and penthouse. They're not a army or have any power to tell Sonny to run the business. Elizabeth can order them around because Jason told them they could and it only pertains to protecting Jason and her family. They don't answer to Sonny or will blindly follow his orders. Elizabeth won't suspect Carly, and she'll have other things to worry about, so she'll be too distracted to think about Carly.

As always feel free to leave a comment/review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter and are enjoying the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<br>**

Carly is driving in the late morning hours to a meeting with Sonny at his home she is going to sign the documents giving full custody of Michael and Morgan over to Sonny. She didn't like it, but after talking to ten lawyers in person and over the phone she realized she didn't stand a chance especially after her public display on Halloween night. Carly knew she couldn't run, and she didn't want to be away from Jason who she knew needed her best friend. After dealing with Sonny she had another meeting with Jax at the Metro Court. Carly was wondering what that was about; because she knew that after the incident at the hotel their relationship was over. Thankfully after that she had a plan to see both Sam and Jason. Carly had been to the hospital many times, and knew her way around. Plus her mother is a nurse there, so she had managed to steal some id badges which should give access to Sam's room when she was dressed like nurse. The problem was Jason and getting by his guards. Carly knew Elizabitch would bare her from seen her best friend and soul mate, so she figure something up on the fly when she was in the hospital. Carly arrived at Sonny's stormed by Max who is on the door and entered the living room.

"All right Sonny let's get this over with." Carly demanded as sat down across from Sonny

"Yes I agree the father away from my sons the better." Sonny said handing the papers over to her.

"You know I'm going to make you pay for this right, and so will Jason when he wakes up and realized you took Michael away from me."

"I highly doubt that after the stunt you pulled on Halloween. You and I both know you are nowhere near the most important person in his life. Now Carly sign the papers and get out." Sonny told her wanting to be done with his delusional ex-wife. Carly signed them and through them in Sonny's face as she got up. "Oh one more thing by signing those papers it waves any obligation I have to you financially."

"WHAT!" Carly yelled not realizing that. Carly had just assumed like Sonny would continue to take care of her. She was used to all the money she got from Sonny and Jason. Jason had already cut her off, and now Sonny was to.

"Yes I was only paying you for child support, but from what I can tell you've been spending most of the money on yourself."

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can." Sonny said as he guided her out. "I have no obligation to you. I had an obligation to our son's but not to you. So if you need money outside of the money you earn from the hotel all I can tell you is **get a job**."

"I have a job."

"No you don't. You and I both know that Jax does all the work for the Metro Court you're just the annoying partner who brings down the sales and reputation of the hotel." Sonny explained. "Goodbye Carly…Oh and one more thing. If you want to be able to see your son's on a regular basis get some psychiatric help. Sonny told her as he when back inside so Max could close the door leaving Carly outside. An angry Carly sped to the Metro Court. Entering the hotel she headed toward the Jax's office as she did Carly noticed the looks she was getting from guests and staff. She'd remember the faces of the employee's who'd she fire as soon as possible. Entering Jax's office she saw that Jax sitting behind his desk.

"What did you want to see me about Jax?" Carly asked as she sat down.

"Since I can't stand the sight of you right now I'll get straight to the point. I want to buy out you stake in the hotel."

"Buy me out?" Carly asked surprised.

"Yes the staff and I think you're a hindrance to the hotel and don't want you involved in it in any way."

"I'm not selling." Carly instantly said feeling insulted. This was her hotel and she was going to keep it.

"It's either that or I sell my share."

"I can't afford to buy your share."

"I was never was planning on selling it you. I am planning on selling my share to someone else. I was thinking selling it to the Quartermaine's." Jax said smirking. Jax didn't want to sell and was hoping he could force Carly to sell to him, although if Carly pushed him he would sell his part of the hotel.

"You can't the Quartermaine's hate me."

"Then you had better sell me your share of the hotel, because no matter who I sell to they're not going to put up with your incompetence as I have to this point. You could try to sell you part of the hotel to someone else, but I guarantee you won't get nearly as much as you will from me."

"What are you offering?" Carly decided to at least hear him out. Jax wrote down eight numbers on the piece of paper. To be honest he thought he was offering way too much for it, but was willing to pay extra to get rid of Carly. Carly's eyes opened wide as she looked at all those zero's. Carly thought sat in her chair thinking. Could she get milk more money from Jax, or if she could take her chance with Jax selling it to the Quartermaine's, or someone else. Thinking on it she knew she heavily relied on Jax's business savvy to run the hotel, and that her reputation wasn't that good at the moment, so Carly had made her choice.

"All right Jax I'll sell you my stake in the hotel." Carly said agreeing to the deal.

"Good I'll have my lawyer draw up the deal and have it to you by the end of the day."

"Send the papers to my house." Carly said getting up.

"Carly." Jax said stopping Carly as she was about to head out the door. "I hope you'll think about your life, what you've lost and your one sided love affair with Jason. Then I hope you get help. I do want you to be happy Carly, just not with me." Jax said hopping if enough people told her about her problems she'd face the facts and left. Carly just mentally added Jax's name alongside Sonny's on the list of people she would make pay if it took a life time. As the early afternoon rolled in Carly drove to the hospital. Grabbing her bag she used a copy her mother's access card she entered through one of the employee entrances. Carly quickly changed into a nurse's uniform that she had stolen and attached the fake Id badge. Taking the stairs up to avoid anyone she knew, Carly got off the floor she knew Jason and Sam were on. Peeking out of the door Carly looked to see if anyone who'd recognize her easily was around. She didn't see anyone and quickly made her way towards Sam's room. Carly found the room with the officer outside. She walked confidently toward it, and then inside, without the officer giving her more than one glance. Carly stopped once inside as she saw Sam in bed with a tall dark blonde woman in the chair beside her and looking up at her.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked looking up at her.

"I came to see how you are doing."

"Sure you are." Sam said sarcastically. "You're here to see what I told the cops about your part in all of this. You should already know the answer to that question since you aren't in a jail cell for conspiracy to commit murder, trying to cover up a murder, and I'm sure whole other slew of chargers." Sam told the annoying blonde.

"And you had better keep it that way." Carly threatened.

"Don't give me your veiled threats. I have nothing to lose besides my life. You on the other hand have a lot to lose. You could lose your money, reputation, losing any chance with Jason, your children, your freedom, and of course your life. See Carly I hold your life in my hand, and don't get any ideas of shorting it. I always thought obsessive, delusional blonde banshee of Port Charles would try to screw me over somehow, so I put some evidence in a safe deposit box that would be released upon my death that would bring easily bring you down. Not so high and mighty now Carly. You act like you have class and come from class, but all you are is trailer trash, and will always be trash."

"Like you're any different." Carly countered.

"Carly people by call me a slut and a whore, but you are a true whore and a useless one at that. What have you done with your life besides use your body? You've never had a job that lasted a more than a few weeks. Oh and don't give Deception, the Cellar bar you opened or the hotel. The only way you gained access to Deception was through Sonny, and didn't you and Laura run it to the ground. As for the Cellar, again that was Sonny and then Jax. Then there is the Metro Court, and we all know who really runs that place. See Carly you have no value outside of your mediocre good looks and body. I on other hand am different. Sure I might you use my beautiful body and gorgeous looks to help me get what I want, but I can do more than just that. I can take care of myself in a fight, know how to shoot a gun, hot wire a car, speak Spanish, know how to disappear when I need to, and save money to do so. There is more, but I think I made my point." Sam said not like hearing that people called those things, but thought it was worth it to rub the salt into Carly's open wounds, and judging by the hurt and anger in her ugly face it was worth it.

"You bitch. I'm going to kill you."

"Does the truth hurt. Carly you work for me now whether you want to or not, and I'm going to get my money's worth out of you." Sam said, and Carly hated to admit it, but if what Sam said was true she had her and right now there was nothing Carly could do about it. "Good I'm glad we came to that understanding. Now get the fuck out, I'll call you when I need you." Sam said turning her attention back to Tiffany who had just watched, and wasn't surprised since she had already known about Sam and Carly's plot. Carly who was defeated and had nothing to say turned and left. Carly needed desperately to see Jason, it would brighten her mood. She quickly headed toward Jason's room stopping a distance away as she saw the guards. Carly was ready to start her admittedly rash plan but stopped when close to Jason's room there was a disturbance as an obviously psychiatric patient had gotten a hold of a scalpel and was threatening to cut a nurse. The two guards left to help the black haired nurse as there were no doctors or security nearby. Carly quickly used it to her advantage as she rushed behind the two guards and into Jason's hospital room. Carly rushed to Jason's side not realizing someone else was in the room.

"Oh Jason, don't worry I'm here for you." Carly said out load as she took Jason's hand.

"Hello Carly." Said angry voice from nearby. Carly looked and screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Carly screamed as she saw standing on the other side of the bed one of the woman she prayed she never see again. Brenda Barret the woman who would always be Sonny and Jax's first choice. Seeing Brenda in front of her made her realize she was the runner up in both her men's lives.

"It's great to see you to Carly." Brenda said smiling wondering where the guards were. Brenda had come to see Jason around 1pm and was going to wait with him until Elizabeth got back after talking to Doug's mother and helping with arrangements for his funeral.

"YOU CAN'T BE HERE!" Carly screamed again.

"Yes I'm here in flesh and blood to see my two friends Robin and Jason."

"Who cares about Robin, and you aren't Jason's friend."

"Yes Jason and I are friends and have been since 2002. You on the other hand aren't Jason's friend from what I understand. In fact I believe you aren't allowed to see him."

"I am Jason's only true friend. The rest of you are users who are trying to destroy our love."

"Your love, your love. Jason has and will never be in love with you. The only reason he has put up with you for so long is because of Michael and Morgan. Without them he'd dump you bony trailer trash ass in a heartbeat."

"YOU FUCKING GET OUT AND STAY AWAY FROM MY MEN!" Carly screamed as she pulled away from Jason pulling out the tub in Jason's arm in the process. Not realizing what she did Carly rushed around to throw Brenda out, but Brenda was prepared, and in fact hoped Carly would try. During her time with four guards she had them teach her hand to hand combat and how to use a gun. No she'd never be an expert, but she could easily take someone like Carly. Brenda easily maneuvered out of the way of Carly's attack, grabbing her right arm in the process. Brenda twisted it in the opposite direction and behind Carly's back as she screamed in pain as Brenda slammed her hard against the wall..

"All right Carly lets go. Move your ass outside. I think you've caused Jason enough damage for one life time." Brenda said pushing the screaming Carly to the door and outside just as the guards got back.

"Kurt could you call the police, because I believe she is trespassing after the hospital bared her from the premises." Brenda said as pushed Carly at the other guard whose name she didn't know. Brenda then quickly called in a nurse to help Jason.

"You can't keep me away from Jason. I am his friend and soul mate."

"No all you are is a delusional, obsessive, hurtful, spiteful, trailer trash, with terrible fashion sense, and no job and no income of your own." Answered an incoming Elizabeth with Cody beside her.

"This is all your fault. Don't think Jason will ever love you. All he wants is your bastard son and the child you're caring. You've never been good enough for anyone. Not you're parents, not your grandmother, your sister or Lucky. After all that's why he cheated on your pathetic ass. You weren't good enough for Zander, Ric and especially not good enough for Jason."

"Just can it Carly I know Jason loves me and thinks I am worth his love. In fact he thinks my love is worth more than Morgan's, Michael's, Sonny's or yours. That's why your words don't bother me anymore. Everyone see you for who and what you are, so there is no reason for anyone in this city to have anything to do with a bitch like you." Elizabeth said not happy with using Michael and Morgan in her argument, but wanted to prove a point. "Now here are the police to drag your sorry ass to jail." Elizabeth continued as she saw two uniformed officers. Elizabeth and Brenda ignored Carly as the entered to check on Jason's condition, and left Carly to the two officers as they dragged the screaming banshee away.

* * *

><p><strong>This will be the last you will see of Carly at least for a half dozen chapters, but she will be back with a vengeance.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry it's taken me longer than usual to update. I usually have a chapter posted every Thursday or Friday morning. I don't want to be one of those people on this site who posts like once a month or has five different stories going on at the same time and only finishes one. I'm sorry if one of my readers is one of those people but that irritates me. That's why I am trying to stay ahead of this story and am on chapter 27.

Now that I've gotten that out of the way here is chapter 21. Like I said time moves forward here four days. Anyone expecting Brenda and Sonny to get together again. It's not happening, and the drama Audrey is going to cause starts at the end of the chapter.

I will try to post another chapter tomorrow but this might be it until next week. I promise I will always post at least one chapter a week if not more.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and you are enjoying the story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One<br>**

Four days had passed since Brenda's confrontation with Carly. After she had gotten out of jail Carly left town a day later after she had gotten her money from Jax, not even saying goodbye to her children. Brenda was sure both Sonny and Jax knew she was in town by now, but thankfully hadn't come by the penthouse to see her. Though to be honest with herself she was avoiding the two men, and didn't have time to think about them. Brenda stayed busy helping Georgie, Maxi, Elizabeth, and her adorable son Cameron. The two older women helped plan the funeral service for Mac since the girls still hadn't heard from their parents, while Brenda got to know Elizabeth better, and found she really did like the young woman and thought she suited Jason well. On the third Brenda had been excited to hear the Robin had awakened. Things looked great for her as there was no infection; she'd just have to stay in the hospital for about another week. She along with Patrick told a devastated Robin the news about Mac's death. Things were not going well with Elizabeth who was coming more and more depressed as the four days went by, with each day passing with now sign of waking. Now Brenda was watching from the door outside as Elizabeth gently climbed into the bed beside him, as she did she didn't notice an approaching Sonny who was here to check on Jason.

"Brenda." asked a little surprised to see her. He had heard that his former love was in town, but seeing her after so long Sonny again realized how beautiful the woman was. Brenda was dressed perfectly in her brown leather boots, gray mélange leggings, black sweater, and coat with her shoulder length dark brown almost black hair flowing free.

"Sonny." Brenda said turning to her ex-lover. Sonny smiled back with his once irresistible dimples.

"How is Jason?" Sonny asked standing beside Brenda.

"Still in his coma."

"And Elizabeth, how is she holding up."

"Not good. I think the only reason she's holding it together is for Maxi, Georgie, Cameron and Jason."

"I'm glad you're here for her. Elizabeth hasn't had a lot of people on her side these last two months, though things are changing now."

"I am too. I like Elizabeth, and from what I can tell from talking to her, they've been in love with each other for years, but her friends, and **his **friends kept pulling them apart." Brenda told him letting him know she knew he had some part in that.

"That won't happen anymore, they won't let it happen. Brenda how are you?" Sonny asked feeling the awkwardness between them.

"I'm fine. I've all but stopped modeling, I think I'd like to design my own clothing, and I was thinking about opening a clothing boutique in Port Charles." Brenda told the man.

"No boyfriend or husband?"

"**No**, no boyfriend or husband."

"Are you comfortable at the Penthouse? If you aren't I've got room at my home."

"Listen Sonny let's get some things straight here. I came back to Port Charles for two reasons for myself, and to help Robin and Jason. You weren't on my mind except how to avoid you and your chaotic live hoping from one woman to the next. Do I want a relationship, and a family yes, but it won't be with you, so let those thoughts out of your head, and concentrate on your four children and helping Jason. As for the Penthouse, I like staying there with Elizabeth, Cameron, and the girls. I've been helping them plan Mac funeral that is scheduled for tomorrow. Elizabeth and I have even talked to Robin about moving into the Penthouse for a few weeks since she, Maxi, and Georgie aren't sure if they want to move back to the house."

"I understand I just would like us to be friends."

"I think we can be friendly acquaintances who see each other once and while around town, but friends...I don't know." Brenda said not sure if she wanted Sonny to have any major involvement in her life in Port Charles.

"Jason you need to wake up." Elizabeth said inside the room as she heard in the distance Sonny and Brenda talking. "Cameron misses you. He misses his daddy and wants his daddy to get better so he can tell you about his new aunts Maxi, Georgie, and Brenda. Yes Brenda's here. She was worried about her two friends, Robin and you. Yes you she say you're her friend, and you need to wake up and tell her that you're hers. Plus she wants to yell at you for taking so long to be happy after she told you, you deserved to be happy almost four years ago. Most importantly you need to wake up for me. I need you to get better. I didn't realize how much I love you or need you in my life until you got shot. I don't think I go on without you. I need you like I need air to breath, without you I'll suffocate." Elizabeth told him in almost one breath as she laid gently beside him.

"You...d...on't need...me." Jason told Elizabeth with his eyes still closed which caused Elizabeth to think she was hearing things.

"Jason?" Elizabeth asked in a hope and almost jublious tone.

"Eliz...abeth you...are...strong...est person I kn...ow, and could a..nd can survive with...out me." Jason said after hearing what she had told him.

"Oh my Jason you're awake." Elizabeth wanting to hug him, but stopped knowing it would only cause him pain as Jason's beautiful ocean blue eyes came into view.

"Don't pull away, I love having you close." Jason said trying to lift his right arm, but stopped when he felt a lot of pain which forced him to lay his arm back down.

"Brenda, Sonny come in." Elizabeth called to the two. "Jason's awake and he needs to see a doctor, so Sonny I need you to find Patrick who is Jason's doctor or Monica and Alan." Sonny just stood there for a second then rushed out.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to go check on Robin, and give her the good news." Brenda told the two deciding to give them some privacy. She could talk to Jason later.

"Jason do you remember what happened?" Elizabeth asked as she laid down with Jason again as they waited for Patrick to arrive.

"I remember seeing blond woman aiming a gun at you, and I wasn't going let anything happen to you, so I through my body in front of yours, and that's the last thing I remember." Jason told Elizabeth.

"I don't want you to sacrifice your life for mine."

"I love you Elizabeth, you are the light in the darkness that is my life." Jason said blocking out the pain as he lifted his left hand to Elizabeth's left cheek.

"Oh Jason." Elizabeth cried taking Jason's hand and kissing it as she laid it back down on the bed.

"Elizabeth tell me what happened?" Jason asked as tears streamed down Elizabeth's face.

"You were shot three times." Elizabeth told him.

"Did they catch the woman?"

"...Yes they caught her but after she had killed detective Rodriguez, Doug, an officer...Tyler I believe his name is, killed another officer, stabbed Robin."

"The woman stabbed Robin?" Jason asked surprised.

"Yes five times, she also killed Mac before she was caught. She was also the person who killed Ric and the two security guards." Elizabeth told him as she wiped away her tears.

"Is Robin?"

"No she was hurt bad and was in a coma three days. She's away and stable, though she's going to have to stay in the hospital for about another week. Maxi, Georgie, and Brenda are living with us now."

"Maxi and Brenda?" Jason asked surprised and knew he would get a migraine from having to deal with the two women.

"Yes Maxi and Georgie didn't want to stay at Mac's so I offered them two of our bedrooms since we have so much room. Don't worry Maxi and I have had a talk and she's been good, and don't give me lip about Brenda since I know you two are good friends."

"I'm not friends with Brenda. She's just slightly less aggravating than Carly."

"Don't lie, you're terrible at it. You've called her often, have even gone to visit her and keep guards on her even after Lorenzo wasn't a threat to her anymore. Robin told me you two were friends, and Brenda even admitted it to me."

"Fine if you want me to admit it Brenda and I are friends, but she's still annoying and aggravating."

"I know but unlike Carly she doesn't have to be first in your life or intentionally interferer in your life."

"Elizabeth who shot me?" Jason asked knowing Elizabeth was holding something back.

"Jason you need to rest and remain calm." Elizabeth said looking away not wanting to tell him that the woman he used to love had tried to kill her, and shot him.

"I know and I will with you by my side, but I need to know who tried to kill you." Jason said reaching up with his left hand to gently move her face so their eyes met, and starred into them telling her it was ok.

"Sam."

* * *

><p>Mayor Floyd was waiting in the PCPD conference room as the captains from the other precincts came to be introduced to their new boss. Detectives Hunter and Webb were also on hand as Floyd told them he would introduce them to their two new detectives he had brought in. The fallout from Sam McCall's killing spree had benefited him as he had gotten rid of Mac Scorpio who had not been willing to play ball with him, and Baldwin who was fighting for his job, and his only chance of him holding on to it was the trial of Sam McCall who was going to use the mental break or insanity defense. Baldwin had better get a death penalty or life in prison, or he would be prosecuting petty theft crimes. Floyd used his connections and a friend in New York City to bring in the new commissioner, and an ADA whom he hoped would take Baldwin's job. The mayor waited until everyone was seated and had his attention.<p>

"I know tomorrow is Malcolm Scorpio's funeral tomorrow and I, no we all morn his passing but we need to move forward to have continuity in the PCPD, and the DA's office. I would like to introduce all of you to your new commissioner Gregory Smith. He resides from Alexandria, VA where he grew up until he was drafted into the army in 1966 and sent to Vietnam, where he would stay until the pull out. During his time in the army he was promoted to corporal and revived the Purple Heart and Bronze Star. After coming home to Virginia he moved to Baltimore where he joined the police force. Gregory would spend ten years with the Baltimore police department where he would become a detective in Vice in 1978 at the age of 30. Within two years a detective he had made a name for him as a hard unforgiving police officer with a above 85% solve rate, drawing the attention of other cities such as Philadelphia who would hire him as a homicide detective. Gregory would work eight years there as a homicide detective helping to lower the crime rate of precinct he was working and quickly being promoted to Sergeant, and then near the end of his time in Philadelphia to Lieutenant. Gregory transferred to New York City in 1992 where he worked as a homicide detective for four years before he was made Captain and the head of his own precinct where he would remain for eight years before he was again promoted to Deputy Inspector. This may not be as a large city as New York he wants the promotion and a chance to prove himself. I believe he will be a step up from our old commissioner who won't take incompetence and corruption in the department. I know I've talked too much and should let the man of the hour introduce himself, so I give you your new commissioner Gregory Smith." Mayor Floyd said stepping away after introducing the new commissioner and leaving out some details about the man's life the officers in the room didn't need to know about. The lanky and very tall gray haired man walked to the podium in his pristine uniform. Detectives Hunter and Webb listened as the man who was replacing their boss talked about changing the atmosphere of incompetence and corruption in the PCPD. He knew that Port Charles was a growing city which drew the attention of criminal organizations, which first really emerged here in the early 90's. Gregory went on to say that he would take no more incompetence from officers under his command and would give everyone evaluations from Deputy Commissioner down, and if anyone wasn't up to the standards they would be let go. After a few more minutes of talking he dismissed everyone, and as both detectives Hunter and Webb were about to leave the new commissioner got their attention.

"Detectives Webb and Hunter stay if you would please." Gregory told the two younger men. The two waited as everyone else left. "Unlike the others you will be working directly under me in this department, so I wanted to have a talk with you two." he told them once the room was empty.

"We know." Peter told his boss.

"I wanted to let both of you know how good a job I think you've done with what has happened over the last two weeks with your DA's murder, and then the incident at the Metro Court and the fallout. Both of you took a stand, taking charge here keeping things running smoothly working twenty four hour shifts while getting evidence for the trial of Sam McCall. You two have done a great job and I'm impressed."

"Thank you sir." John told his new boss.

"I will be giving you two the next three days off."

"Sir?" Both detectives questioned. Sure they wanted the days off, but they were shorthanded.

"Yes you both deserve the next few days off. Don't worry you'll be covered, which the other reason I called you here. I'd like to introduce you two to the two new detectives that have transferred here. First is detective David Harper from New York city." the commissioner said introducing dark blonde detective who had worked in Major Crimes. "I would also like to introduce Mei-Ling Kim from Toronto. She's a young detective, but a good one." Gregory said introducing the pretty and young Asian detective. "I have a meeting with the DA, so I'll leave you four to introduce yourselves." the commissioner said leaving the four detectives to talk.

* * *

><p>The happy news of Jason's awakening quickly spread around the hospital and then around the city. Brenda had gone back to the Penthouse to keep company with the girls. Georgie was extra depressed because she had broken up with Dante. He hadn't understood why she was staying with Elizabeth in Jason's penthouse or that she didn't want to spend time with him. The teenager had told her that she was a breakup relationship, after her disaster of a marriage to Dillon Quartermaine and his affair with Lulu who was still going around bashing Elizabeth, especially after the Metro Court shootings. Elizabeth was in the waiting area at the hub talking with her re-found friend Emily about Jason, Sam, Robin, Mac's funeral, and Emily's budding relationship.<p>

"So tell me about this detective you're going on a date tonight with?" Elizabeth asked Emily sitting across from her. She knew Emily really like the man. She had wanted to wait until she there was some good news about Jason, but Elizabeth and Kelly had convinced her to move forward with her life.

"He's amazing. John's a detective from Pittsburgh who had a sister Rachel who had passed away earlier this year and is raising his eight year old niece Megan. He's a kind, caring man who from what I can tell from talking to him enjoys his job and is good at it. John was so kind to me when Jason was shot, and wasn't judgmental towards my brother unlike Nicolas telling me that the world isn't black and white reassuring me that my brother loved me even after the way I treated you and him. Plus he's gorgeous, with black eyes you can get lost in."

"It sounds like you really got the hots for the man." Elizabeth said happy her friend was moving forward with her life putting behind the teenage romance and fairy tale of the prince Nicolas Cassidine.

"Yes, after the way I treated you and what you said to me made me think about my life. Who I was with and what I wanted which forced me to take a good look at Nicolas. I realized he was a Cassindine through and through. Pompous, Judgmental and arrogant, and he hadn't changed that much from when he first came to Port Charles. Once I saw that I decided to let go of teenage crush and so called prince charming and move on with my life. I've dumped the baggage from my old life. Lucky I haven't been to visit in over a month and a half. I've been single for an over a month spending time with myself and my family which was good for me. I think I'm ready for another relationship and I hope it's with John." Emily happily explained to her friend she was enjoying spending time with again.

"Where is he taking you to tonight?"

"A seafood restaurant called Tidal Raves. It's supposed to be an excellent restaurant. It's few miles west of downtown Port Charles right on Lake Ontario."

"When's your date."

"He's going to pick me up at 8."

"And what are you going to wea..." Elizabeth was going to ask what Emily was going to wear when she saw a familiar couple getting off the elevator with her grandmother and a man she didn't recognize, but it couldn't be them. She hadn't seen them in over a decade, so it couldn't be them. Then Elizabeth saw Audrey turn and point toward her. It was them the parents that abandoned her in Colorado were here at what looked like the behest of Audrey. Elizabeth couldn't believe the Audrey would go as far as to call her parents in. She was surprised that Sarah hadn't come to rub to tell her how better her live was than hers. Elizabeth just that there mouth agape as the trio approached her.

* * *

><p>Now I don't know the name of Elizabeth's mother. I couldn't find that anywhere. I don't remember ever hearing her name on the show, so I'm using a random name in the next chapter unless someone can tell me it.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Here is Chapter Twenty Two. It will be the last chapter I post until Thursday.

_**Irobinson01**_: I was right then. I used the name Carolyn and now I won't have to change it. Some other FanFiction writers used her name for Elizabeth's mother, so I used that name. Thank you for checking for me. Yes no Sonny and Brenda. Sonny right now is going to be to occupied with his four kids and work. Brenda I'm thinking of putting her back with Jax put I haven't decided yet. I'm going to have to make a choice soon. I'm reaching a chapter with Brenda and Jax in it and I need to decide which direction I want to go in with them.

This the Webber's won't be the only deadbeat parents showing up and Helena makes another appearance. I thought about editing Lulu from this chapter but since I won't be using her much I decided to put her in and make her be one of the only Spencer's to actually grow as human being.

As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and are enjoying the story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Twenty Two<em>  
><strong>

"Elizabeth." Audrey said approaching her wayward granddaughter.

"You called them?" Elizabeth asked still not believing what Audrey had done. Emily just sat quietly for the moment dealing with the uncomfortable situation for herself and even more so for her friend.

"Yes she did, and thankful for it considering how you're destroying your life and the lives of our grandchildren." Carolyn Webber told her daughter

"And you agree father."

"Well we got a call from Audrey and Sarah both telling us how you are ruining your life, the lives of your children, and the people around you. How you cheated on your husband with a mob boss no less, then you got knocked up by the criminal, you insulted your grandmother who was only trying to help you. You refused to stand by your husband leaving him a decorated officer to deal with his drug problem on his own. Elizabeth what happened to you?" Jeff asked his daughter not realizing the mine field he had walked into.

"So that is how my **parents** feel?" asking with venom in her voice and more to herself than them as she stood up from the chair. "Well why don't you ask me if I care how you feel about my life?" Elizabeth asked as her voice raised a few decimal points as her anger rose which drew attention of the hospital staff, and patients around them.

"Don't give us that voice as if you are disappointed in us. You are the one who never wanted more from yourself besides being a single mother working menial jobs as a waitress/artist, and nurse."

"Oh I see why you're here. It's not because you actually care about your daughter or their grandchildren. No your here because I'm involved with an alleged mob enforcer and boss which with the news over the last few weeks has sure to spread and reached you. You can't have me sully the Webber name now can you." Elizabeth said realizing why her so called parents were really here for.

"Elizabeth we are worried about her." Jeff said truly concerned. He was worried about his family's name, but he was also worried about his daughter and what she had gotten herself into.

"Father I believe you more than mother, but you are still only here for yourself. If it weren't for Audrey, Sarah, and the news of my relationship to the importer Jason Morgan you would be still playing doctor and hero in a third world county neglecting all of your children but Sarah the golden child." Elizabeth told her father as the voices were raised. "As for you mother we both know you don't give a damn about me. You never have. You care more about you money, status, career, and your prized daughter Sarah. You talk like you are a good person when you have neglected, and abandoned your child. You mother are a pathetic worthless and soulless human being I want nothing to do with, and certainly want my children to have no contact with."

"You really are a disappointment of a daughter and obviously need us to help you since you can't and never could help yourself." Carolyn told her daughter motioning for her lawyer to come forward. "You see if you are unfit and can't provide a safe home for your children then we have no choice but to seek custody of Cameron Webber and our future grandson."

"WHAT!" Elizabeth yelled as the brown haired lawyer handed her the documents. Down the hall Steven could hear the raised voices. He had just finished checking on his patients with Robin being the last and was heading to the elevators to get a meal from the cafeteria when he heard some familiar voices. He recognized Audrey's and Elizabeth, but there a male and tamale voices he couldn't quite place yet or refused to believe were here in Port Charles. As Steven approached the hub he saw what he both thought and wished wasn't true as he saw his parents arguing with Elizabeth and he stopped and froze with shock as he heard the last part of their argument.

"You can't take care of yourself and your children so we are going to declare you mentally unstable and unfit to take care of your children which would give Audrey and us custody of you and your children." Carolyn told her daughter smugly. She was happy to point out what a disappointment her daughter is.

"Good, take away her children. It serves her right for what she did to Lucky." chided in Lulu who had come to visit her aunt and lay into the whore Elizabeth.

"SHUT UP LULU! I'll deal with you after I deal with them." Elizabeth yelled at the annoying Lulu who was becoming more and more like Carly every day. Believing everything should be handed to her. Refusing to get a job and going from man to man. From what she heard Lulu was bouncing between two boys Copper and Logan seeing who she could get more out of. Elizabeth turned back to her parents "Let me get this straight. You didn't come home when I after I was raped or when my boyfriend supposedly died. You didn't visit when Lucky cheated on me with my own sister. You ignored me when I got married and had my wonderful son Cameron. No you come home not to support me but to degrade me and take away my freedom and my children from me. Jeff you're going to go along with this?" Elizabeth asked the gray haired man.

"...Yes." Jeff said wondering why Elizabeth didn't call her father or dad.

"Then I officially disown the both of you. You have never have or will be parents to me or grandparents to my children. My parents are Alan and Monica. Even the dysfunctional Luke and Laura have been parents to me, and Luke is still angry with me right now. You are strangers to me and my children, and I highly doubt a judge will side with neglectful parents who care more about their status and reputations than their own children and grandchildren. Now this is place of work and healing, so why don't the both of you get the hell out." Elizabeth told the two strangers in front of her.

"I agree with my sister the two of you need to leave."

"Steven you're telling us to leave?" Carolyn asked of her eldest son

"Yes you are disturbing the patients and interfering with the staffs work." Steven said walking up to the group and standing beside his sister as he motioned to all the patients and staff looking at them and a visibly angry Monica Quartermaine who had just come from visiting with her son. "Also I agree with Elizabeth you have no right to rule Elizabeth mentally unfit to take care of herself and her children."

"You're taking her side. Can't you see what she's doing to the Webber family?" Carolyn asked not believing her son was turning against her.

"Mother first the main reason you're doing this is for your reputation not out of love for your daughter and grandchildren. Second I am the oldest of your children and I was old enough to see how you treated your daughters. Your always treated Elizabeth like she wasn't your daughter and I'm beginning to think it's true. Out of Elizabeth, Sarah, and myself she looks the least like our father, and looks nothing like you, and I think Elizabeth is realizing that herself. I am going to support my sister and nephew and future nephew or niece. Now time for you to leave before Monica has you throughout or Elizabeth's guard here throws you out." Steven said as Isaac was on Elizabeth today and wanted to snap the parent's necks for the way they were treating their child.

"I would love to leave it to Isaac over there, but I'm afraid he'd kill the both of you which wouldn't look good on Elizabeth or Jason. Even though from my view he might be doing the world a favor." Monica said as two security guards were getting off the elevators after she had called them up.

"Monica." Jeff said uncomfortably.

"Jeff, Carolyn it's time to go." Monica reiterated not wasting her time with her ex-husband.

"Elizabeth this isn't over and we are going to go through with this." Carolyn said to her daughter as Jeff, Carolyn, Audrey, and the lawyer were herded onto the elevator by the security guards.

"Elizabeth don't let them get to you." Emily said hugging her friend who was shaking with anger.

"They going to take away my freedom, and take my children from me." Elizabeth said as the anger slowly began to fade, and worry and fear began to creep to the surface.

"Don't worry we won't let that happen and neither will Jason?" Monica told the worried nurse and mother.

"But..."

"Monica's right. They haven't been around you in over a decade and have no rights." Steven reassured his sister, while planning to have a talk with his family.

"Put it in the back of your mind. Now go home spend some time alone and with your son to clear your head, and then bring Cameron to see his daddy." Monica told her planning on making a call to Alan and Edward.

"Now Lulu shut up and go home. All you damn Spencer's are hypocrites. You blame me for cheating on Lucky and ruining our marriage, but when people call you on you breaking up Dillion and Georgie's marriage it isn't your fault." Elizabeth told Lulu whom she thought once as a little sister.

"That's different."

"How is it any different. I know how it's because your a Spencer and can't see you've destroyed your own lives. Luke is an borderline alcoholic who abandons his child to go on adventures or fight the Cassidines whom all of you would be dead if Helena ever stopped with her games and decided to get serious. Laura has been in denial about who Luke really was and is for years, and is now in a catatonic state. I was blind to Lucky's behavior because of my rape and my hero worship and then obligation I felt toward the man. Of course instead of getting help for the Lucky after he came back from the dead you forced him on to a confused eighteen year old girl and expected her to some how heal him mentally. You can see where this is going. You've all brought this own yourselves because you refuse to except responsibility for your own mistakes in your messing up your lives or you just chose to ignore it and eventually comes to destroy you. Lulu I'm going to tell you your problem whether you want to hear it or not. You're a sad little girl who never got enough attention from mommy or daddy, so you're going from boy to boy looking for attention, but it's never enough. Once you get the boy you want the attention you get is never enough. I can tell you the road your heading. It won't be long until you're sleeping with every man you meet and eventually end up on the streets as a prostitute. Lulu grow up get help with whatever problems you have with mommy and daddy. Then move on with your life and leave me the hell alone." Elizabeth told the young blonde not holding anything back anymore. Lulu stood there shocked that Elizabeth would stand up to her, but also what she said hurt because deep down Lulu knew it to be true. With tears beginning to show Lulu rushed to the Elevators and out of the hospital. Elizabeth turned to her friends and family who supported her.

"Thank you for supporting me with my parents." Elizabeth told Emily, Monica, and Steve.

"Of course that's what family and sisters are for." Emily said again hugging her friend before Elizabeth headed home.

* * *

><p>As late afternoon rolled into Port Charles Dr. Jim Ross walked the halls heading to his office after making rounds of his patients at Shadybrook. Jim pasted the orderly and nurses station and into his office where he was met by two large burly Italian or Greek men in suites.<p>

"I've been waiting for you doctor." said the elderly woman sitting in his chair behind his desk.

"Helena I was expecting you so soon." Said the anxious doctor

"Yes well things are going wonderfully smooth on the Nicolas front and I have made a mutually beneficial arrangement a group in New York City. Everything is going according to plan. I'm just here to make sure you're living up to your part. You are doing what I asked you to do doctor" Helena asked with the threat visible in her voice.

"Yes...Yes everything is going according to your plan."

"How is our dear Laura Spencer?"

"The drug reanimate Dr. Scorpio has put her on is working and she is coming out of her state."

"You're keeping her sedated though. We can't have anyone find out about her status."

"Don't worry I'm keeping her sedated. Even though she is visibly awake and her mind is functioning again we are keeping her under control so no one will notice."

"Good, good everything should be in place very soon. How is my dear Nikolas's brother doing?"

"Lucky is hiding his feeling really well. He has dreams of him enslaving his ex-wife as she is forced to watch Jason Morgan die a gruesome death. Lucky has talked about getting your help to do all of this when he gets out. Let me say this Lucky is a borderline psychopathy that shouldn't be allowed out of psychiatric care."

"That's wonderful news. I can mold him to my will. I think it's time for me to pay a visit dear Lucky and welcome him into the Cassidine family." Helena said getting out of her chair. She knew Nikolas loved his brother and would be upset if she killed the man, so she wouldn't. Besides she could make Lucky into an absolutely loyal solider and brother to Nicolas and maybe when the time is right kill his own father. That would be the cruelest death she could put upon her enemy Luke being killed by her own son who became a Cassidine. Helena left the doctor's office as the doctor led the way followed by her two guards. Dr. Ross unlocked Lucky Spencer's door for Helena after they had stopped opening it for her.

"Oh my poor, poor dear Lucky." Helena said entering the room with one of her guards following her in just in case. Helena sat on the chair by the desk across from the bed where Lucky sat.

"Helena?" Lucky questioned with hope in his voice and she could hear it which caused her to smile. Yes everything was going according to her plan she thought to herself. The reemergence of the Cassidine family and the death of its enemies was what was most important at the moment to Helena.

"Dear Lucky how could you let this happen. That peasant Elizabeth betrayed you and abandoned you. The low Emily Quartermaine has chosen Elizabeth abandoning you and dumping Nicolas. Your own family has left you in here to rot just like your mother."

"My father wouldn't leave me in here to rot."

"Then where is he, why hasn't he broken you out of her. Truth be told he's disappointed in you." Helena told him knowing she nearly had him.

"He is?"

"Yes, you've failed at everything you've done and not living up to the high and might Spencer standards. I am sure he has told you he wants you to change when there is nothing wrong with you."

"He has. My father wants me to change when there is nothing wrong with me. He is siding more and more with that whore Elizabeth."

"Yes he has and who has stood by you all this time."

"My brother." Lucky said confidently. Nikolas had sent had visited him telling him how things were going to change for the better for both of them, and had sent him letters telling him that soon he would be free of that place.

"Yes sweet Nicolas and the Cassidine family are the only ones standing by your side and therefore your true family."

"My real family?" Lucky asked looking into Helena's eyes with hope in his own.

"Yes your real family, don't you want to come home to your real family where you will serve by your brother's side. You have everything you've ever wanted. Power, family, money, love, and your whore slave Elizabeth." Helena said knowing that she had him.

"Yes I come home to the Cassidine's and support my brother." Lucky said getting taking Helena's right hand and kissing it. Helena smiled at the newest member of the Cassidine family and went on to explain some of what she had planned for his escape.

* * *

><p>Georgie and Maxi were getting their cloths together they would wear tomorrow for their uncles funeral after Elizabeth and Cameron went to see Jason. Brenda had told them that she would cook the three of them dinner and they could watch a movie together. The two sisters were heading downstairs to check on dinner when the phone call came up from the lobby. Brenda answered it wondering who it could be, and it had better not be Sonny or Jax she thought as she did. Answering it and finding what the guard wanted she turned to look Mac's nieces.<p>

"Maxi, Georgie your mother and father are here." Brenda let them know.

"Felicia and Frisco are downstairs." Maxi asked surprised.

"Frank wants to know what to tell them?" Brenda asked. Georgie and Maxi looked at each other for a minute and then Georgie answered.

"Tell Frank to put them on the elevator I'll let them up." Georgie said walking to the elevator controls by the elevator hitting the button to call the elevator up. Brenda couldn't read the expressions on the girls face as their faces were blank. She could have sworn she saw confusion, pain, and then anger.

"I'll head into the kitchen to finish up dinner while you talk with your parents." Brenda told the two as the elevator doors opened and the old WSB agent along with the adventure seeking mother got off.

"Georgie, Maxi." Felicia said hugging her daughters.

"Mother, father." Maxi said motioning them into the living room. "You do know we've been trying to get a hold of the both of you for nearly a week." Maxi said sitting down on the couch with her sister beside her.

"As soon as we heard we came." Frisco told the two looking around the Penthouse of a criminal which he was sitting in with his daughters.

"We saw the news reports, but can you tell us what happened?" Felicia asked, and the girls explained what happened that night. "I sorry girls I wish I was here for you two."

"But you never are." Maxi chimed which was noticed by both parents.

"Why are you staying here?" Frisco asked his daughters.

"Because we didn't want to go home to a home without Mac. Elizabeth offered to take us in and has offered to let Robin stay as well."

"You shouldn't be staying here. This penthouse belongs to a mob enforcer and boss who was shot because of his ex-girlfriend, who also shot Mac."

"This penthouse belongs to the importer/exporter and alleged criminal Jason Morgan. It's also the home to our little friend Cameron, and two Brenda and Elizabeth who have been like older sisters to use even after the way I treated her." Maxi told the two.

"The way you treated Elizabeth?" Felecia asked confused.

"Something else you didn't come home for when I needed you. I stole drugs from the hospital to give to Lucky and had an affair with him helping to break up his marriage at the same time I made live for Elizabeth living hell. I know Mac tried to call you mother, why didn't you at least call back?" Maxi explained

"I...was..."

"You were off on an adventure." Georgie told her mother, knowing that she couldn't use the excuse of taking care of their grandmother anymore since she had died almost two years ago.

"I know after Mac's funeral why don't the two of you come back to Texas with me?" Felicia asked. Maxi and Georgie looked at each other for the same answer, because they weren't separating. The two daughters looked at each other for a minute as they thought.

"No we're staying here." Maxi told her parents.

"You want to stay here?" Felicia asked disappointed.

"In this penthouse?" Frisco asked unhappily.

"Yes father, mother we are staying here in Port Charles and in the Penthouse for as long as Elizabeth will let us. We're not if or when we'll move back into Mac's house or what Robin plans to do with it since he left it to her in his will along with money college for myself and Georgie." Maxi explained to them.

"You can't live in a criminal's home." Frisco reiterated not happy with where his daughters were living.

"What is it with deadbeat parents and today?" Georgie said.

"What?" Felicia asked confused looking at her youngest daughter she honestly barley knew.

"You weren't the only deadbeat parents to be in Port Charles today. Elizabeth's parents decided to interfere in her life after not seeing or talking to her for over a decade. Telling her how to live and raise her children as if they had any right to parent her anymore."

"You think I'm a bad parent?" Felicia asked hurt by her daughter's words.

"Honestly...yes we think you are, in fact both of you. Father at least has some kind of excuse. He's working to protect us by abandoning us with Mac who in all truthfulness has been more of a father to us then you dad. Mother while Frisco as some semblance of an excuse what's your excuse for abandoning and never seeing and rarely talking to your children?" Georgie asked her mother.

"Georgie."

"You can't answer it because you have no excuse. You have no reason why you haven't come to see us or be there for us since grandmother passed away. For that reason neither have of you have say in our lives. I'm 18 and Maxi's 20, which means you have no say over where we live or how we live our lives." Georgie told the two shocked parents who weren't expecting this reception.

"Now where were about to have dinner and you aren't invited." Maxi said getting off the couch along with her sister as the headed back to the elevator waiting for their parents to catch up. "You are our parents and will give you another chance, but if you want to be involved in our lives or have any say in them you're going to have to work for it which means for starters being in our lives. Have a good night and we'll see you tomorrow for the funeral." Maxi explained as the doors opened and the two parents reluctantly got in with the doors closing leaving the parents to wonder about their choices.

* * *

><p>While Jason was having a nice visit with Elizabeth and their son John Hunter was on his way to pick up Emily in his beat up truck. His niece Megan was happy for him and told him so before leaving her with the babysitter. John arrived in front of the huge mansion a little before eight. Knocking on the door John nervously waited. He hadn't been on a real date in over a year, and had only four since his break up with Amber over two years ago. John spent most of his time working or looking out for his sister and niece. Now that he was in Port Charles with a fresh start he was hoping to make a change for the better and John thought Emily was it. She was beautiful, smart, kind, and loyal, and enjoyed talking with the younger woman. John hoped the date went well and he didn't somehow screw things up with Emily whom he really liked.<p>

"Ah you must be the Emily's date." Alice said bringing John out of his thoughts as he was brought in by the maid who leads him to a large room by the front door. "Please wait in here I'll let Emily know your here." Alice told the detective as she left him to find Emily. Thankfully for John Alan, Monica, and Edward were at the moment in another room discussing what to do about Elizabeth's parents. John waited for a few minutes as he got a glass of water as he looked at all the books and pictures sitting around the room. The Quartermaine's were really a rich family and one of the richest in the northeast while he was a low paid homicide detective. Granted a really good detective, but still a low paid one.

"John." Emily called entering the room John was brought out of his thoughts by the plainly dressed but still beautiful woman before him. Emily was dressed in a pair of tight fitting black denim jeans with a sleeveless white tank top, and a long sleeve hooded cardigan jacket.

"Emily you...you look stunning." John said walking up to his date.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Emily said blushing a little with his complement.

"Are you ready?" John asked not keeping his arms at his side to force himself from touching the beautiful woman before him.

"Yes I can't wait to go the Tidal Raves. I haven't eaten good seafood in a long time." Emily said as the two walked to the door with John opening it for his date. The two got into his old truck and went for the five mile drive to the restaurant. The two had a wonderful dinner. John had char grilled wild salmon with crab risotto and vodka sauce and the house salad and shrimp while Emily had the pasta rave which was linguine tossed with clams, crab, shrimp and fin fish. The two talked a lot. John talked about his life in Pittsburgh including his love of the Pittsburgh Pirates, Penguins and Steelers. John talked about his love of his sister and his niece while Emily talked about her family as well and its dysfunction and their loyalty along with her friend Emily. They both avoided the topic of her brother Jason for now. Their relationship had just started and the two wanted to wait until they were more comfortable with each other. For desert John had giant chocolate chunk cookie served warm with vanilla bean ice cream while Emily had the chocolate caramel-nut truffle cake. The two left the restaurant at 9:45. John was driving them home when he stopped at a red light. That's when Emily saw the dance club.

"Do you dance?" Emily asked turning from the window to look at John.

"Do I dance?"

"Yes can you dance? You know when you move your body to the rhythm of the music?" Emily asked having a great time, and not wanting the night to end. Also she wanted to burn off the calories from the delicious desert she had.

"Yes I can dance, though I haven't in over a year."

"Do you want to." motioning over to the busy nightclub.

"Sure." John said not know how good he was. He hadn't done any dancing for over a year and he doubted he did it to the kind of music they were going to play in the club. John didn't like much of the modern music today, but he would try for Emily. The two got out heading in they each grabbed a beer. They each had only one glass of wine at dinner and both felt confident they could handle one beer. The two got on the dance floor to some rock/techno that John didn't know anything about. Emily did though she didn't know the band. She and Elizabeth had snuck into places like this in their rebellious teenage years. Emily watched John trying to dance and wanted to laugh, but didn't. The man obviously knew he couldn't dance and was doing this to for her and to be with her which Emily thought was sweet. Emily decided to help him by moving in close to the man and help guide him as the danced. As they did their arms moved up and down each others body. John's left hand found its way to her toned but, while Emily took things another step by bringing the taller man's head down to kiss him. Things began to bet out of control as Emily's hand found its way under John's shirt toned stomach up to his scarred chest. John's hand was working its way up to Emily's bra. Hardly anyone in the club notice as some couples were doing the same, and others were dancing and distracted by the load music. The two had made the way to a wall away from the other guests with Emily pressed up against the wall and her right leg around Johns waist. They were about to strip naked and do it there in the club when the two of them realized where they were and what they were doing. Emily and Jason quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry I don't know..." John apologized.

"No I'm sorry I was lost in the moment. I really like you John and don't want to ruin it by having sex on the first date."

"It's the same for me. I like where we are headed and I don't want to screw it up." John said leaning down kissing Emily gently on the lips and taking her hand. "Come on I'll take you home." John said pulling back and leading her out of the club and to his truck. On the drive back to the Quartermaine's John's right and her Emily's left hand never separated as the two thought about how their lives changed for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not to sure about Felicia's history off the top of my head. If I remember correctly she left Port Charles to take care of her mother and that's what I'm going with. If that isn't correct I'm sorry but for this story that is what she did.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Here is chapter 23. I will try to post one more chapter this week. I should be able to before Monday.

I know the last chapter wasn't my best especially the Lulu part. It seemed forced to me. Going back and reading it I really don't know why I decided to put her in. I was never really planning on her having a real role in this story, but I'm not going to change it and leave it the way it is so hopefully I'll learn from my mistake.

After this chapter time will again jump nine days, and that will be the last time I move time for awhile. Things will begin to pick up with the end of Sam's trial, and Elizabeth's competence hearing. The action and violence will also begin again in about five chapters.

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying the story. Feel free to leave a comment/review.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Three <strong>

The morning of Sunday November 5th was a quiet one as many of the citizens of Port Charles were morning all the deaths that had occurred during the week. As St. Angelo's church people were gathering for Malcolm Scorpio. Maxi and Georgie decided to have at St. Angelo's church because of the size, which was larger than St. Vincent's. Many high ranking city officials including the mayor, also dozens of officers came to morn their former commander including detectives Hunter and Webb, along with the Quartermaine's, Webber's, Spencer's, Scorpio's, and Kevin Collins and Lucy Coe among many other family and friends of the former commissioner. Georgie and Maxi gave a speech about their uncle Mac who had always been there for them, and they thought of as their father. What they said as tears came slid down their face's hurt Frisco Jones, but it was the truth. Maxi and Georgie weren't trying to be hurtful towards their father; they were just what Mac was to them. Robert also gave a speech honoring his brother. He had flown in from overseas after getting some leads on where Helena was and who paid for her escape from prison. Before the service started too wine down Kevin, Lucy, and Felicia gave short remembrances of their friend and former lover and husband. The only one who could not attend was Robin Scorpio who was able to visit with her friend Jason and her again boyfriend Patrick to talk about her uncle and second father Mac. Though they were technically enemies Jason did respect Mac and did wish for his death or the pain it caused his friend Robin. After the funeral Elizabeth headed to Sonny's to pick up her son. He had agreed to watch Cameron since he didn't feel comfortable attending Mac's funeral service besides he had his hands full his kids.

"Sonny." Elizabeth called out after the guard on the door let her in as Cody waited outside and she went into the main living room.

"Elizabeth how was the funeral service." Sonny said coming into the room greeting Elizabeth with a hug.

"It was a beautiful service." Elizabeth said noticing some stress lines under Sonny's eyes. "How was Cameron?"

"He was good, enjoys playing with two older boys. He misses Jason though, and talks about him a lot." Sonny said as the two sat on the couch.

"I know, it's took him just a few days to completely capture my son's heart." Elizabeth told him.

"I went to see Robin yesterday she seems to be coping with Mac's death, but she had Patrick, Jason, and you. How are Maxi and Georgie dealing with all of this?"

"They seem to be doing good considering. I think the fact that their parents decided to show up after all most a week of them trying to call them and trying dictate their lives helped motivate them to get through Mac's death and today." Elizabeth said remembering her conversation she had with two sisters when she got home with Cameron after visiting with Jason.

"Speaking of long lost parents returning how are you dealing with yours returning uninvited?" Sonny asked hearing about Elizabeth's parents showing up at the hospital.

"Terrible parents as always. They are going to try and have me unfit to take care of myself and my children, then I disowned them. They have never treated me like their child so why should I act like they're my parents."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Blood is important, but it doesn't make up a family and if so called family doesn't hurts you fiscally, sexually or mentally why should you considered them family. I think love, respect, loyalty, and friendship is family and I've found more of that outside my so called family, with the Quartermaine's, Jason, Robin, you, and for a little while the Spencer's."

"I'm glad you're not letting what they're trying to do get to you."

"I have nothing to feel guilty about. All I feel is anger and I won't let them destroy my family."

"If you need me to help let me know? Whether it's to testify on your behave or scare your parents a little I will be happy to help."

"Thank you Sonny. I am considering it just to scare them and to show them I'm not worried or scared of them. Now Sonny how are you really. I can tell by your eyes you're tired, and I can see the stress lines under your eyes. It must be hard trying to take care of four children including two had lost their mother and one losing both their parents."

"No it hasn't been easy. Between running the business by myself with Jason away and raising four children alone hasn't been easy for me. I hate to admit it I miss Carly, if only for taking the kids off my hands for a little while. I'm not getting much sleep and I forgot to take my pills yesterday." Sonny confided in Elizabeth.

"Sonny it's important that you take you medication every day." Elizabeth said worried for the man. She had a hard time raising Cameron by herself she couldn't imagine trying to raise four children by herself.

"I know I took them today, I just forgot with everything that's going on."

"What about Carly have you heard from her since she signed the children over to you and left town."

"She's in New York City staying at a hotel spending the money she got from selling her part of the Metro Court."

"Do you think she's planning something?"

"You know Carly she's always up to something. I've got someone watching her and keeping me up to date."

"You know if you want a day to yourself you can bring the kids over to the penthouse."

"I don't want them to be a bother."

"They won't be. I won't be stressed out. They'll be more than enough eyes to watch them with Brenda, Georgie, Maxi, and myself. Jason should be able to come home on Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest. The same for Robin who has decided to move in the Penthouse for now."

"Aren't you going to be crowded?"

"No, you've seen how huge the remodeled Penthouse is. We've got seven bedrooms, so we have room to spare. It's no bother for us to watch the kids for a day."

"Thank you Elizabeth I'll think about it." Sonny said as the children came into the room with Cameron leading as the rambunctious two year old greeted his mother.

* * *

><p>A little ways a way the Quartermaine's were hosting the funeral reception for Mac. Brenda had arrived with Maxi and Georgie while Elizabeth had went to pick up Cameron to visit Jason and Robin. Brenda had been by a couple days earlier to have dinner with the Quartermaine's and visit with Ned, Lois and Brooklyn who had been living with the Quartermaine's the last couple of years. She hadn't seen them in almost two years. As Brenda mingled among the guests in the crowed mansion the former model lost track of where she was going and bumped into someone.<p>

"Excuse me I'm..." Brenda was saying then stopped when she saw who she had accidentally bumped into spilling his drink.

"Brenda." Jax said looking at his former lover. Jax had known that she was in town, but didn't go to see her. He wanted to apologize for his behavior and jealousy towards her and Sonny, and the way he treated her. Jax knew Sonny took much of the blame for Brenda's pain, but he also had a hand in it as well. "

"Jax." Brenda said uncomfortably, though she had wanted to talk to the man about her plans, she just wasn't prepared for it.

"Brenda it's good to see you." Jax said in all honesty and thought to himself she was getting more beautiful with age.

"You too." Brenda said as they moved themselves out side to gardens where they could talk and not be in anyone's way.

"How have you been?" Jax ask sincerely wanting to know.

"I've been good. I've had fun being a model and traveling the world. I'm ready for a change though."

"Are you taken?"

"No, what about you?" Brenda asked smiling wanting to get in a dig about Carly. She couldn't believe Jax had fallen for the woman, but then again so had Sonny. Thinking about it, it was almost twisted how Sonny and Jax were tied together.

"You mean Carly." Jax stated knowing where she was going.

"Yes Carly, what were you thinking. I know you had to get one over on Sonny right."

"It had nothing to do with Sonny, at least not much. I actually thought Carly could change."

"You mean from the trailer trash, cold digging shrew of woman that she is." Brenda stated.

"Yes. You used me since she couldn't get her hands on Sonny, Lorenzo, or her dream Jason I was the one she settled for. She hurt me and her children whom I came attached to."

"For that I am sorry, but unlike the majority of the people of the world Carly can't change nor wants to change."

"I see that now, so Brenda what are your plans for the future?" Jax asked changing the subject wanting to switch topics from his horrible mistake.

"That's what I was planning to talk to you about." Brenda said as she watch Emily slipping out into Lila's rose gardens with her hand held by whom she recognized as detective Hunter. "I hear you planning to make some renovations to the Metro Court lobby and shops?" Brenda asked.

"Yes I am going to make many changes to bleed out all the bad business decision's Carly made. Certain shops and the décor are out. What do you have in mind?"

"I am planning to stay in Port Charles for the foreseeable future and I wanted to start my own clothing design. I also wanted to open a boutique in the Metro Court with a small art boutique."

"I'm interested. I'm assuming you're going to run the clothing store, so who's going to run the art boutique."

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?" Jax asked surprised.

"Yes Elizabeth's an artist and I've seen her work in her art studio. It's really good, and I think she'll love doing it even if it's just part time. I'm sure Jason can help out with books, since he's so good with math."

"Have you talked to Elizabeth about your plan?"

"Not yet. I knew her mind wouldn't be into it with everything that's happened, but now that Jason's awake, getting better and should be home in a few days I'll talk to her in tomorrow." Brenda said as the two were getting ready to head back inside to refill their drinks.

"All right you talk to Elizabeth and show me your plan, and we'll get to work on it." Jax said opening the door for her and think it was a good idea. It would be good for the hotel and he'd get to reconnect with Brenda.

During the funeral service and the funeral reception no one was aware as Nicolas Cassidine and his lady friend quietly slipped into Port Charles quietly. Getting off the plane the two headed straight to the launch and Spoon Island. Nicolas left the young woman to settle in as he waited for his guest to arrive for the meeting. Nicolas waited in the large living for his guest Seth Lei to arrive, they have had meetings over the phone with the head of the Phoenix Corporation, and thought having a deal with them would be right for the Cassidine family. Helena had advised him as the head of the Cassidine family and Industries he needed stabilize the loss of capital Stefan, and he had let go being distracted by people and things that were beneath them. Seth Lie and the Phoenix Corporation could do that. Nicolas thought there was more to it than that and thought Helena was keeping something from him.

"Nicolas." Helena called out as she entered.

"Master Nikolas." Alfred called out entering the room.

"Yes Alfred?" Nikolas asked looking up at his butler.

"Your guest has arrived."

"Show him in." Nikolas said as he pulled out some legal documents his lawyers had drawn up. A minute later Alfred brought in a Seth Lei who was a medium height Asian man, but Nicolas noticed that he had some European heritage in his blood.

"It is good to finally meet you in person Nikolas." Seth said as he walked up to the younger man.

"You as well." Nikolas said shaking Seth's hand.

"Would you like something to drink?" Nicolas asked as the two took a seat.

"No I need to make this quick. I have to be at the airport my wife and children are flying in."

"All right here are the documents giving Phoenix Corporation the Cassidine properties in Namibia, Niger, and South Africa in return the Phoenix gets two hundred million dollars and a partnership where the Cassidine's can use of your state of the art cargo ships and the use of your shipping lanes, and have agreed to help with Helena's plan so nothing can be traced back to us." Nikolas said as he handed Seth the documents. The deal was strange to him. The properties in Africa were weren't worth half of what Seth was paying them. Plus he didn't think an agricultural company had that kind of capital just lying around. "I didn't know an agricultural company had kind of capital?" Nikolas asked curiously. Seth looked at Nikolas strangely and Nikolas saw something the older man's eyes.

"Yes we've been around for almost fifteen years. The Phoenix Corporation is a growing company. We've invested wisely and haven't made any mistakes."

"And the heavily armed men you're bringing in."

"As you can tell by our deal we deal primarily in Africa, the Middle East, and Southern Europe, but in recent years we have branched out into South America, and now the United States. In Africa and the Middle East we deal with a lot of dangerous elements in those regions and it prudent to have well trained men ready to deal with pirates, kidnappers, terrorists, or any other kind of unsavory element."

"And you have no problems helping us."

"I know the history of the Cassidine's and no I don't. You're not the first organization with an unsavory back ground we've helped. Nikolas we're a company trying to make money not the police, the UN or NATO. There are limits to what I'm willing to corporate with but I haven't reached that point yet. Now have I eased any doubts you might have?" Seth explained and asked after he signed and took his copy of the deal.

"Yes." Nikolas reassured the man.

"Good then I need to be going." Seth said getting up.

"There is one more thing. I will be having a party at the Metro Court announcing our deal and my engagement sometime in the next two weeks."

"I will be there." Seth said shaking younger man's hand.

"I'll let you know when I have an exact date." Nikolas said walking the man out. Once the doors closed Nikolas headed back to the couch.

"That went well." Helena said coming out the secret passage way.

"Yes the deal went smoothly. Now grandmother what aren't you telling me about this Seth and his company?" Nikolas asked Helena.

"What makes you think I'm keeping something from you?" Helena asked.

"I know you grandmother, and I know when you're hiding something which is almost all the time and there is something odd about Seth and the Phoenix Corporation.

"All right Nikolas I am hiding something from you but I can't tell you yet. This secret is big and the less people who know right now the safer it is. There are ears in the house after all. Your fiancé for one, and Luke who does know his way around this house and the security, then there is Robert Scorpio who is digging into things he shouldn't."

"Is he going to be a problem?" Nikolas asked a little concerned.

"Don't worry the man isn't what he once was. He's distracted from his brother's death, and most importantly I know where's going to go next. Robert will pay for the pain and damage he's done to the Cassidine family and will be joining his brother real soon.

"All right grandmother I trust your judgment for now. No matter your motives I know you're looking out for the best interest for the family. I'm heading to bed grandmother." Nikolas said getting up.

"Thank you for your trust. Now go spent time with you future wife and your son." Helena said to her leaving grandson. Yes everything was going smoothly. All the players were getting into place, and then nothing would be the same again Helena though as she took a sip of her drink she had gotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly for a long time I always thought a WAKE was the name of the small party family's sometimes have after a funeral, but that's for viewing the body the day or night before the funeral.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

Here is Chapter 24, and the last chapter for the week. This chapter was originally going to be over close to if not over 8,000 words, but I decided to break it up into two chapters.

As always I hope you are enjoying this chapter and are enjoying the story. Feel free to leave a comment/review.

I'll talk to all of you next week.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four<strong>

Elizabeth woke next to the man she loved and future husband nine days after the funeral of Mac. Jason had been allowed to come home on Tuesday though he did have nerve damage that affected his right leg and would have to use a cane for the rest of his life or until it healed. Elizabeth didn't care she was just happy she had the man she loved back. Robin had been able to move into the now full penthouse a day later, which brought Patrick by a lot. Elizabeth knew the women could get on Jason's nerve, but Jason knew Elizabeth was trying to help her friends who had lost their uncle and father figure. The women had agreed to stay out of the left bedrooms of the penthouse or to touch Jason's pool table. They also spent a lot of time on the roof to give Jason and Elizabeth some quiet time. Elizabeth had also agreed with Brenda's plan to open an art boutique beside Brenda's boutique inside the Metro Court. Elizabeth had many plans for the place, and couldn't believe someone might buy one of her paintings. Her dreams she never thought would come true were beginning to. Elizabeth was even thinking of quitting at the hospital. With a baby on the way, taking care of Cameron, painting and planning her art boutique she didn't have time for being a nurse. Now she was on her way to have breakfast with Emily. Elizabeth needed to talk to Emily after she had found a pair of wedding bands with one fitting her finger, and a wedding ring that also fit her. She had mentioned it on the phone with Emily the night before and it sounded like Emily knew something about them, so after she quickly dressed putting on cloths that soon wouldn't fit around her growing belly.

"You off to your breakfast with Emily?" Jason asked grog ally still feeling out of it from the painkillers. He wasn't happy taking them, but Elizabeth told him it would help his leg heal quicker.

"Yes will you be ok with you being here alone."

"What about our guests?" Jason asked

"Robin, Maxi, and Georgie should have left for Mac's. Felicia has decided to stay in Port Charles and Robin has agreed to let her stay there, so they're having breakfast with Felicia and they can talk. Brenda's on her way to the Metro Court she's jumping right into her work on her clothing store. I'm dropping off Cameron with Monica whom has the day off and wants to spend with him."

"You don't have to." Jason told Elizabeth. Sure it was getting a little crowded with so many women in the penthouse, and it was kind of hard to spend time with his family and by himself, but he didn't want to put anyone out.

"I figured you could use some time alone to work, play pool or read and wait for word on Sam's Case. After my breakfast I have a short shift at the hospital, and then I have a meeting with Diana about the hearing on Thursday." Elizabeth told Jason sure he wanted to get news on Sam's case which hadn't gone well and was in the hands of the jury. Both Sonny and Jason had thought about getting rid of Sam, but with embarrassment of PCPD and DA's office the head was on them. If they tried anything they'd draw a lot of attention to themselves, which they didn't want.

"Thank you and be safe." Jason told her as she came over to kiss him before she left. That was another thing she needed to fix soon. They hadn't been able to get intimate since Jason's release from the hospital. Patrick had told them to wait until the stitches were out which wouldn't be until Friday. They two had found other ways satisfy each other's needs, but Elizabeth couldn't wait until Friday.

* * *

><p>Emily had left the Quartermaine's heading toward Kelly's where she was going to have a light breakfast to talk about the rings Elizabeth had found one of Jason's drawers. Emily was glad Elizabeth called her and thought of her as her friend again. Her life was turning out great over the last few weeks. She had gain forgiveness from her brother and her best friend, had some time alone to be with herself and think about her life and she had met a wonderful man in John Hunter. They had been dating for officially for eleven days, and had been on four dates. Two of the dates just being lunch dates at Kelly's and the Metro Court. Through the dates Emily had grown to care about the man deeply, and found out a lot about him besides his early life growing up alone with his relatives in Detroit, lying about his age to get in the military, his love for his sister, and niece. Emily found out he enjoys older movies more than the new ones. John's favorites being the Seven Samurai, The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, The Bridge on the River Kwai and 2001: A Space Odyssey. John didn't watch much TV the only shows he regularly watched were Lost, Scrubs, American Dad, and Family Guy. The latter two wouldn't be choices she would chose, but John had said he needed to laugh after a day of dealing the worst humanity usually could offer on a daily basis so he need to laugh he thought the shows were funny. Emily thought she could easily deal with that, outside of those two bad shows John was almost perfect or at least better than any man she had dated before. Emily had decided she was ready for more and was planning to wow the man tonight on their date. Emily was quickly drawn out of her thoughts as she walked down the docks on her way towards Kelly's when she froze seeing the man before her.<p>

"Well if it isn't my traitor of a girlfriend and ex-wife." Nicolas said starring a whole between Emily's head.

"Nicolas." Emily simply said not wanting to be there any longer. She had heard along with the rest of the city that Nicolas Cassidine had returned, but vertically no one had seen him, as the man had isolated himself on Spoon Island. Nikolas had set up a dinner party at the repaired and renovating Metro Court for Saturday evening. Apparently he had two announcements to make.

"Aren't you going to apologize to me and Lucky for your betrayal or do you not feel any guilt what so ever?" Nicolas accused blocking Emily's way toward the stairs.

"Nicolas I have nothing to feel guilty about. Everything that happened to Lucky he did to himself and has no one else to blame. I am not going to blindly support him anymore. I hope he gets better but we aren't going to be friends anymore. As for you and I our, I had a lot of time to think about our relationship. It was based off a fantasy, a dream a teenage girl had a about meeting prince charming, the perfect man. The problems with dreams are that they can never live up to the reality of them." Emily explained.

"And that detective does?" Nicolas asked catching Emily off guard. Nicolas had someone watching, which shouldn't have surprised her with Nicolas being who he was, a Cassidine through and through.

"No. John isn't perfect, but he's perfect for me. I had hoped you'd at least become a better person through all of this, but I now that you haven't and won't. We have nothing more to talk about." Emily told her former boyfriend as she walked around him and was about to walk up the stairs when her right wrist was grabbed hard and Emily could feel the pain as she was stopped and pulled back.

"You're going to regret choosing a worthless cop over the Cassidine prince." Nicolas told her getting up close to Emily never letting go of her wrist.

"Wasn't you brother a worthless cop as well? Now Nikolas let go of my wrist?" Emily demanded trying to pull her wrist away, but couldn't has Nikolas squeezed harder scarring her.

"Now you listen my brother is a hundred times better than your worthless boyfriend. The job is beneath him and through this experience he has learned that. Now as for you, you criminal brother and you whore of a best friend. You're all going to pay for hurting my brother and me. Then all of you will be begging for my forgiveness." Nicolas threatened standing toe to toe with Emily, and the look in the man's eyes frightened her.

"Why don't you let Emily go?" Peter Webb said more as a demand then question as he walked down the stairs. Nicolas turned his focus to the Boston accented brown haired man coming down the stairs. Giving the man a veil look Nicolas let go of Emily's wrist.

"Emily are you all right?" Peter asked the younger woman he was slowly coming to know. She was his partner's boyfriend and was coming to know the intern more and more. Peter like the younger woman and certainly wasn't going to let some arrogant jerk hurt his partner's girlfriend.

"Yes I'm fine thank you." Emily said rubbing her wrist.

"Why don't you go ahead and leave." Peter told her.

"I'll see you later Peter." Emily said leaving not even acknowledging Nikolas who just starred after her.

"We haven't been introduced yet have we?" Peter asked as he walked up to the Nikolas wearing a cheap suit that was one of the two pairs he had.

"I know who you are. You're Detective Peter Webb from Boston, whom brother is Michael Webb, a mob boss in Boston."

"Ah so you did some checking up on me. You're right my brother is a mob boss, and a very dangerous one at that. He controls a small territory and an important one. He controls Boston. He's not greedy though. Michael doesn't try to expand his business. He just controls what goes in and out of Boston, and what happens inside. Everyone who has tried to take it from him has regretted it in some way, but let's forget about me for now and look who I'm standing before, the **great** price Nikolas Cassidine." Peter said mockingly.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Nikolas asked offended.

"Of course you are Nikolas Cassidine. Grandson to Mikkos Cassidine, the same man who actually a ludicrous plan to freeze the world would work, Son to Stavros Cassidine the man who kidnapped your mother Laura, and died falling down a pit in the passageways below Wyndemere, Nephew to Alexis Davis, Kristina Cassidine, Stefan Cassidine, and cousins to Sam McCall, Kristina Davis, and Molly Lancing. I can't forget grandson to Helena Cassidine. I also did some research when I move here. You know judging by your family history I'd be worried I'd go made, or end up dead or both. I mean look at your grandfather, father, uncle, your cousin Sam, both your great uncles Anthony and Victor, they'll all dead. Alexis was the only normal one of you from what I can tell which tells me it's more to do with your family since she wasn't raised a Cassidine or by one."

"Are you calling my family mad? The Cassidine was once was one of the most powerful families in the world." Nikolas told the detective as his anger began to rise again.

"There's the word. **ONCE WAS**. Those two words are in past tense meaning in the past which means not anymore. Tell me something prince Cassidine what exactly are you prince of."

"We are Russian royalty."

"Meaning you're a prince of nothing. Oh don't try to scare me with those dark beady eyes, I've seen scarier. Listen the country your family fled from is long gone and you have no clam to it or any other country, so what you and your family need to do is simple. Get the fuck over yourselves. You aren't important. You aren't better than the rest of us. You certainly don't deserve to get everything handed to you and have no right to treat women that way. The only thing I think you deserved to be called is an arrogant petulant child." Peter explained to Nikolas as the launch arrived to pick him up.

"You will regret talking about my family that way."

"You're resorting to threatening me when all I was doing was trying to force you to face reality. Fine if you think you scare me you're sadly mistaken. Oh I know how dangerous your family is, especially your grandmother but I've dealt with more dangerous people and organizations. I've dealt with the Russian mob, the Irish mob, Mexican drug cartels, and the Chinese Triad. Yeah I know China's on the other side of the world, but they're making gains in the east coast and have started making waves in Boston, so believe me I've dealt with far more dangerous men and organizations than you or your grandmother." Peter explained to him. In fact both the Russians and Irish mobs had tried to kill him. The Irish tried shooting him ten years ago hitting him twice in his upper left chest and right shoulder. A Russian hit man had stabbed him three times.

"We'll see." Nikolas said moving to the launch.

"Yes we will. Have a pleasant day your grace." Peter bowed mockingly. Well that went well Peter thought. Though it doesn't really matter judging by his eyes he's going to be a problem for the people of this city no matter what he did, and it was his job to protect the people of this city Peter thought as he headed off to work and explain to John what happened.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth waited patiently for Emily who was late. She was thankful that Lulu who was working at Kelly's wasn't at Kelly's and Mike was. Elizabeth was getting tired of the young Blonde Spencer who thought her family could do no wrong. She wanted to feel sorry for Lulu after all her mother was in a catatonic state, her father was an irresponsible drunk, her oldest brother had from what she could tell finally embraced his family legacy, and her older brother was in the loony bend. Elizabeth wanted to feel sorry for the young woman but was finding it harder and harder to. The bell went off on the door of Kelly's bring Elizabeth back from her thoughts as she watched a shaken Emily come inside.<p>

"Emily are you all right?" asked a concerned Elizabeth as Emily sat down across from her at their table.

"I just had a run in with Nikolas." Emily told her friend as Mike brought over two menus.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked. She had heard Nikolas had returned to Port Charles, but very few people had seen him. Elizabeth heard of the gathering at the Metro Court on Saturday where city officials and local business men were invited including Jax, the Quartermaine's, Alcazar, and Sonny and Jason.

"He wouldn't let you leave and threatened you?" Elizabeth asked shocked. She didn't think Nikolas would ever act that way towards Emily.

"Yes the way he looked, talked and acted frightened me. Thankfully detective Webb showed up to distract Nikolas."

"Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked. She knew Emily was moving on with her life, but it was hard when the past keeps trying to drag you back. She had experience with that with Lucky, and it took her years to finally put him behind her.

"Besides being a little scared I'm fine. I felt nothing toward him. No attraction or feelings of love towards him. He's in my past."

"And John's your future." Elizabeth finished for Jason's sister. She had noticed the changes in Emily over the last nine days since Emily's first date with John. One being she was happiest Elizabeth had seen her in a long time. Emily smiled more, and had a brighter outlook on life. It could all be attributed to a certain detective. It was a little strange to. Emily was brother to Jason Morgan a mob boss and dating a police officer. Elizabeth knew Jason knew about the budding relationship but neither Jason nor Emily talked about it with each other. Jason didn't want to intrude on his sister's life and Emily was nervous about her brother's reaction. Elizabeth was sure the siblings would talk about it soon especially if Emily's and John's relationship continued on the course it was going.

"Yes." Emily said believing it to be true.

"Things are going that good?" Elizabeth asked happy for her friend as Mike took their orders.

"Yes things are great. In fact I plan on seducing the man tonight." Emily admitted.

"You're taking the next step."

"Yes I'm ready. In fact I think I was ready physically on the first date, just not emotionally. I'm going to leave him speechless."

"I'm happy for you Em."

"Thanks, but that's not why you called me here to have breakfast for you." Emily said knowing Elizabeth wanted to know about the rings.

"Yes about the rings. You said you knew something. Is he planning to ask me to marry him?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"He was planning to."

"He was, as he's not anymore?" Elizabeth asked a little afraid that Jason would leave her because some so called danger to her and Cameron's life.

"Elizabeth relax Jason planned to ask you to marry you on your birthday, and you know where he was on November 3rd." Emily told her and went on to explain Jason's plan. "And people say my brother isn't romantic."

"That's because they don't know him like we do." Elizabeth said was the love toward Jason emanated from her.

"You mean like you do. I know my brother better than everyone in this city but you. You know him on a whole other level. What are you planning to do?" Emily asked.

"I'm going to ask him to marry me." Elizabeth decided.

"You're going to ask him."

"Nothing is normal for us, so why a proposal. Besides I can't wait to be Jason's fiancée and to be called Elizabeth Morgan, so yes I'm going to ask your brother to marry me." Explained a giddy Elizabeth.

"I can tell. I'm sure my brother will be happy and say yes. I am excited for both of you." Emily told her friend as their breakfast arrived. The two friends spent the rest of the breakfast talking and laughing before they went to work.

* * *

><p>The trial of Samantha McCall had not been major new in the country, but in the northeast it was big. Samantha McCall was a con woman and Cassidine who was involved with Jasper Jax, Jason Morgan, and had a child with Sonny Corinthos an alleged mob boss. Sam was Daughter to Alexis Davis who had a relationship with Sonny Corinthos and had a daughter with him. Alexis was recently divorced from Richard Lancing and had a child with. Ric Lancing was the half-brother to Sonny Corinthos and had allegedly also slept with his step daughter Sam. Sam would go onto castrate and kill Ric, shoot the city police commissioner, and tried to kill her ex-boyfriend Jason Morgan who was allegedly to be Sonny's enforcer and now partner. The regions new outlets loved it. Who didn't love it was the DA Scott Baldwin. His case against Sam took quickly went up in flames. Tiffany Vernola and her client Sam McCall were using the insanity defense and at the price of Scott's job it was working. The defense countered all of Scott's eye witnesses with three including physiologists including General Hospital's Lainey Winters who all testified Sam was physiologically unstable after the loss of the man she love in Jason who dumped her for a cheating Elizabeth, then the emotional damage from sleeping with her mother's husband, along with her child years and time as a con woman. All three physiologists believe Sam had a mental break and needs treatment. Scott knew from two days before when the case went to the jury it wouldn't take them long or be in his favor. Now Scott waited in the crowded courtroom as the judge called the court in session and the jury handed the judge its verdict. The ruling was just as Scott thought, not guilty by reason of insanity. Scott just sat in his chair as the judged sentence her to life in the Shadybrook sanitarium as the room irrupted as the audience which included the family members of the slain security guards and officers who wanted justice, and the media who began taking pictures and recording.<p>

"I don't know how you did it but thank you." Sam told Tiffany.

"It was no problem at all. Now Sam you remember our agreement right?" the taller blonde asked the shorter Sam.

"Yes I do, and I'll stick to our agreement."

"Be sure that you do. Now go with the officers to Shadybrook." Tiffany told Sam as two officers came to escort Sam out of the court room and to Shadybrook. Tiffany turned around as the court room was clearing out and was met by detectives Harper and Kim.

"Miss Vernola we need to have a word." Mei-Ling told the lawyer.

"Detectives am I going to need a lawyer?"

"Why don't you hear what we have to say first than you can decide." David told her.

"Fine talk." Tiffany told the two detectives as Scott also joined them as Tiffany leaned against the defendants table.

"Do you know when you first became Sam's lawyer detective Hunter did some checking into you?" David the senior of the two detectives asked.

"Did he?" Tiffany asked not surprised that the PCPD would do checking up on her, but she was a little worried and intrigued at what they were able to find. "What did he find?"

"He found that your law firm as some dealings with some questionable clients. A branch in Brazil has defendant two alleged drug lords. In England you've defended a pharmaceutical company who allegedly altered their drugs."

"What's your point detectives? Everyone has the right to the best representation they can afford."

"The point is that made detective Hunter do more digging into who was paying for Sam case since Sam doesn't have the money to afford your law firm. Detective Hunter followed the money an off shore bank where he lost the trail. You wouldn't mind telling us who paid for your representation?"

"If the clients who paid our law firm for me to represent Sam what to stay anonymous that is their right and you have no legal authority to force me to tell you. Is that all because the press is waiting for a statement from and I think they'd prefer one from you more." Tiffany said looking at Scott with her green eyes and smiling.

"Yes there is more. You do know jury tampering is a crime?" Mei-Ling the twenty five year old Asian detective asked. DA Baldwin had asked the detectives to look in to jury tampering, after the case started to get away from him. Scott had a solid case for Sam being in a clear state of mind. She had planned the murders ahead of time, so the murders weren't psychotic break and yet the jurors still ruled in favor of the defendant.

"Detective I know you are relatively new at this job, but I'd be careful of what you're asking because it sounded like you were accusing me of tampering with the jury."

"She wasn't doing that. She just wanted to know if a bright minded young lawyer like yourself knew." David Harper explained. "It just seems like someone did. The case was pretty clear cut against your defense even with the shrinks testifying. There is clear evidence this wasn't a spur of the moment crime and Sam planned this ahead of time, which means she was thinking clearly. That leads us to the jury. One juror's 18 year old daughter was granted a full scholarship to Syracuse University when just a month ago she was going to have to drop out because her family couldn't afford it. Then another juror's daughter is in need of a liver transplant whom just three days ago was miraculously given one when she was in the high 100's on the waiting list. Another got a loan to open their business from the same bank that had denied them just two months ago." David explained to the attorney.

"That's not jury tampering that's just shows us that there is still human kindness left in the world. Do you have any evidence that connects my law firm or me to any of what you said? The answer is no because if you did I wouldn't be here I'd be in cell right now. It has been informative talking with the three of you but I must speak to the waiting public, so if you'll excuse me." Tiffany told them walking between the three and out the doors to the press.

"I'm sorry Scott there's no evidence that could we could link to her. There is a lot of circumstantial evidence that might work in a trial, but not in a criminal investigation." David said turning to the DA after Tiffany left.

"Thank you detectives for trying, and tell John and Peter the same. Now it's time to face the music." Scott said heading out to face the press as he got a message on his phone to meet with the mayor when he was done with the press.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In later chapters Peter's close ties to his brother and the mob will cause trouble for both him and John.<em>**

**Also I need to give a shout out for THE SEVEN SAMURAI. It is the best movie of all time, and highly recommend if you haven't seen it to watch**** it.**


	25. Chapter 25

Before I go over the chapter I need to let all of my readers know some things. First I'm not sure if I'm going to post more than one chapter this week. I have been busy over the last week and will be busy the next couple of weeks. This week in college I have two exams, so I need to study and I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write. Then my brother is visiting with his wife from Nov 20th to Nov 28th. I haven't seen him in over two years. We live a world away. I live in Portland, OR, while he lives in Naples, Italy, so I plan to spend a lot of time with him. All of this means I won't have a ton of time to write over the next two weeks. I think I'll still be able to post one chapter a week, but that's it. Now on to the story.

**Irobinson01**: Sam I have long term plans for. I think everyone will be surprise with who I first kill off between Sam, Lucky, Carly, and Helena. I'm sure those are the four most people would like to see die.

**_TheWritersWay_**: Thank you for the comments. I spend time building the John character and working on his relationship with Emily, so I'm glad you are enjoying it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty Five <span>**

In the early afternoon hours news spread across the region. Including a large mansion in Westchester County where Trevor Lancing was getting watching the live coverage on the large flat screen TV in large living room of the mansion. Things couldn't have gone better if he planned it himself, and he didn't. Trevor had three people inside the PCPD. Now he was sure Scott would be demoted if not fired. Things were going his way and he hadn't even planned it himself, but soon he would enact his plans for Port Charles. The growing small city where he could bring in their product much easier than in New York City.

"Enjoying your handy work?" John Zachara asked as he came into the room

"I didn't have anything to do with this. I can see someone else is messing with the people of Port Charles though."

"You wouldn't happen to know who?" John asked sitting in the chair near the couch Trevor was sitting on.

"Yes I do. We have made a deal. We are both planning something big and have agreed to do it on the same night to keep the police and fire departments distracted."

"And when is this plan supposed to begin."

"Why are you now so interested in the business?" Trevor asked. After he showed his hand to John letting him know he knew about John's plans Trevor realized that had been a mistake. Anthony's son became more secretive only letting people he could trust absolutely into his confidence and even Trevor couldn't turn them. If he got rid of them he was afraid of what the other men might think, so Trevor was stuck with the bastard's son. If he got rid of him the world would truly suspect that Anthony was no longer in charge. He'd just have to keep a vigil on John not letting him do anything without his knowledge.

"I just want to be prepared for whatever you're planning." John explained knowing that Trevor had bought a house in Port Charles. John had read up on the area and the most powerful organization there in Corinthos and Morgan. John could care less about Sonny, but Jason did interest him. He seemed like one of the few good and honorable men in this life and might be able to help him if he went to Jason.

"No I'm not going to tell you when the plan is going down. I will tell you that we have bought a house in suburb of Port Charles call Crimson Point. It's been renovated and we'll be moving there soon. We are going to be taking over Port Charles. Is that clear enough for you John." Trevor explained

"Yes. Now where are you going tonight?" John asked seeing how nicely dressed Trevor was. Trevor was a lawyer and a businessman and always dressed in expensive suits, but John noticed he looked immaculate.

"I have a date tonight John."

"Are you getting back with Kate Howard?"

"Oh no. Kate has decided to move away from New York." Trevor said know she had moved to Port Charles.

"Then who are you going out with?" John asked a little curious.

"You have your secrets and I have mine." Trevor said getting up and leaving the room and leaving John in his wake to wonder what he was up to.

* * *

><p>Evening arrived in Port Charles with Brenda, Georgie, Maxi, Patrick, Robin, Elizabeth, Jason, Cameron, Sonny and the kids. Elizabeth had invited them all to dinner including Sonny who gladly helped cooked as the kids were taken off his hands as they played on the roof park one last time before the weather was supposed to hit late Friday. Plus she knew Sonny and Jason needed to talk about Sam and her getting out of prison. They both thought something was off about the trial but couldn't do anything about it. In a few weeks when things had cooled down Elizabeth was sure Sonny and Jason would have Sam handled and Elizabeth was actually happy about it. She was all for giving people chances and forgiving others, but what Sam had done was terrible. Elizabeth wasn't going to let Sam bring her mood down. She had her plan of asking the man she loved to marry her. The dinner went smoothly as Robin, Maxi, and Georgie went over her their day. The breakfast with Felicia went well as the mother told her daughters she was sorry about not being there for them and was going to stay in Port Charles to get to reconnect with her daughters. Not everything went well for the three as they were having lunch at Kelly's they were interrupted by Diego Alcazar who was insulted by having Georgie dumping him. Georgie explained her reasoning and didn't want to get involved with someone who got off on being a mobster and the power that came with it. Diego then brought in Jason and how they were staying with him. Georige explained to Diego that from what she could tell Jason didn't enjoy being an alleged mob boss or use or flaunt his power. He preferred a quiet peaceful life with his family. They were thankfully helped by Sky who came and dragged the young man out. Brenda explained how things were going with the Metro Court renovations and that they should be ready to open by early December.<p>

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Elizabeth told the group once dinner was done and the dishes were in the kitchen. Elizabeth didn't want to wait. She knew theirs wasn't romantic but she didn't want to wait; besides they'd be plenty of time for romance leading up and after the wedding. "Actually it's more of a question I'd like to ask Jason." Elizabeth clarified has she kept the black ring box she had hidden in her back jean pocket in a kitchen drawer, and had gotten when putting the dishes into the sink. Everyone wondered what Elizabeth was doing including Jason as the group had moved to the living room and Elizabeth had sat down on her knees before Jason who was sitting in a chair to the right of the couch as the kids were in grossed by the Nintendo Game Cube and the Mario Cart game they were playing. Jason and Elizabeth had gotten it for Cameron and Sonny's kids when they were coming over. The two were thinking about getting the Nintendo Wii system when it came out since it seemed more suited for children. "Jason I have had dreams about you when I first met Emily's herculean like older brother in the Outback. You've been my friend since you've saved me at Jake's when I didn't want your help, and have always been there for me since. I've been in love with you since I nursed you back to health in my studio. We've have our ups and downs in since we have known each other but there is no one I cherish as a friend or lover more than you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with." Elizabeth got out before pulling out the box. Jason and the guest quickly realized what was happening. "Jason Morgan will you marry me?" Elizabeth asked nervously. Jason looked at the box and Elizabeth, pulling her up to sit on her lap.

"Yes I'll marry you." Jason said pulling out the engagement right from the box. Jason slid the ring onto Elizabeth's left ring finger. Elizabeth again looked at the Bella Sapphire and Diamond Engagement Ring with what she guessed was 18k white gold. The ring was an Emerald Cut diamond that had to be close to two carats if not more. It was beautiful and it looked even better now that it was on her finger, but what made her truly cry was the engraving on the inside that said **FIRST** **LAST** **ALWAYS**. "I love you Elizabeth." Jason said as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth bring her closer to kiss her moist lips, and kiss away the tears as the group clapped and got the attention of the children."

"Mommy whys you crying?" Cameron asked as he walked over to his mommy and daddy concerned for his mother.

"Cam nothing's wrong with mommy I'm just happy. Jason has agreed to marry us." Elizabeth told her son after she had picked him up sitting him down beside her and Jason. She wanted her son to be involved in the happiness as well.

"We're marring daddy?" Cameron asked his mother.

"I'll be adopting you as well if your mother allows it." Jason told his son. He had planned to ask Elizabeth about adopting Cameron after she had agreed to marry him. "Is it all right if I do?" Jason asked Elizabeth.

"Do you hear that Cameron not only is Jason going to marry us? Meaning he'll always love us and never leave us, but he's going to adopt you meaning he'll you'll be his son in name as well. You'll be called Cameron Morgan and he'll be daddy legally." Elizabeth explained to her son. Knowing he wouldn't understand exactly what it meant but judging by his excitement as he hugged both her and Jason he did get what she was saying.

"Jason's going to be my daddy fors real?"

"Yes I will."

"Mys last name will be Morgan to just like yous and mommy. You'll never leaves us or hurt mommy?" Cameron said pulling back from his mommy and daddy.

"No I won't you two and your baby sister or brothers are my family."

"YEAH!" Cameron yelled happily hugging his parents as the other guests joined in on the happy news.

* * *

><p>As Elizabeth was celebrating her happy news Emily was happily waiting for her date. Though she had snuck out and was waiting in the boat house for John to pick her up. She didn't want to her parents to see what their twenty three year old daughter was wearing. Emily really wanted to blow John's mind. She knew she was dressing a little slutty but Emily didn't mind for John and knew the man would love it. They were planning to go out for a nice meal and some dancing but Emily was hoping it would be cut short especially after she had found out that Megan would be spending the night at a friend's house. John arrived at 9pm to pick up his date for a light dinner and dancing. He also wanted to have a brief talk about Nicolas and his threatening her. John parked his truck near the boat house getting out and walked toward the house when he stopped dead in his tracks and his brain went dead as the only thing on his mind was the beautiful woman before him. Emily in her long tousled hair and lightly tanned skin had on just turquoise drape front mini dress. John was left speech less as he noticed her bare chest. John thought she was sexy but she just unbelievable. Emily smiled happily at his reaction has she tossed her light winter jacket over her shoulder and walked toward the John's truck.<p>

"Shall we go?" Emily said leaving a stunned John behind as she opened the door. John quickly went to the driver's side door.

"Emily you look beautiful?" John said starting the truck.

"Just beautiful?" Emily questioned humorously.

"There are some many words that can describe what I how I think you look. Radiant, stunning, hot, sexy, erotic, all of the above." the older man said trying to keep his eyes on the road, but kept looking at his hot younger date.

"Emily are you sure you want to wear that for dancing?" John asked barley paying attention to the road.

"Are you saying I don't look good?" Emily asked playfully knowing

"You heard how sexy you look. I'm just afraid I won't be able to keep the other men from starring at you."

"So you'll be jealous."

"Yes. I would like to show off the gorgeous young intern as my date, but I also want to keep you for myself." John admitted.

"Well we don't have to go dancing if you don't want to. After all we know how bad of a dancer you are."

"Yeah and I'd be worse with you looking like that. I would be able to keep my hands off of you."

"I wouldn't mind having your hands all over me if it was somewhere more private." Emily said putting her left hand on his right leg.

"We could head back to my place and order in some food if you want?" John asked his seductress.

"That would be great because I'm sure you want to get me out of this dress as much as I want to get you out your cloths." Emily said squeezing his thigh looking at him with lust in her eyes. John quickly made a turn in the direction of his house. He and Megan had moved into a small one floor three bedroom house a just a few minutes from Shadybrook. John pulled into the driveway of the small house. Walking around he opened the door for Emily who fell into John's brown shirted chest. John could feel Emily's free roaming breasts in against his chest. John looked down at the shorter woman who was looking up at him. Both had desire in their eyes as John lead down kissing Emily. The kiss grew longer as Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed Emily back against the truck closing the door in the process. John then put his hands under her butt to lift Emily as she complied wrapping her legs around Johns waist and feeling his hard erection.

"We should really get inside. It's cold and not that late, and the last thing the neighbors need to see is me having sex with a beautiful woman in flatbed of my truck." John said as he thought about that very thing.

"I don't feel the cold." Emily said as John kissed her again. She was to hot and aroused to feel the early November air. "You'll probably right let's get more privacy." Emily said. John guided her to the front door with Emily never extracting her legs from around her waist. John kept one hand under her firm ass to hold her up as John reached into his pocket getting his keys. John quickly opened the door as he felt Emily's left hand unbuckling his belt. John closed the door pushing Emily's back against the door. John kissed Emily as he pulled the shoulder straps from her shoulders letting free Emily's bare breasts as John's black slacks fell to the ground. John's mouth quickly found Emily's supple breasts giving each their own attention. Emily just leaned her head back and closed her eyes as the pleasure gave way. John slowly worked his right hand under and up her short dress bringing it with him until he reached her panties. John worked his thumb through the thin fabric rubbing his thumb in between Emily's lips, and gentry stroking her bud which put Emily over the head as she screamed John's name and her nails scratched his neck and head as her hands had been running through John's black hair. John felt the damp panties and rib them off of Emily he quickly and gently bent down getting his wallet from his pants pocket and pulled the condom out. Emily grabbed it from him as he stood back up and practically ripped it open. Emily inefficiently pulled down John's boxers and put the condom over his harden erection and with that John pushed in. The sex was hot and fast as John slammed back and forth against the front door. If he was in a better state of mind John my worry about the damage they might cause to the door but he was too busy making love to the most the sexiest woman he had ever met. With a few seconds of being inside of each other they had reached their breaking points and came together John biting into the side of her breast has he came witch cause Emily to cum. The two slid down the door with John laying on his back and Emily on top.

"That was something." Emily said after catching her breath.

"You really wanted to get laid tonight huh?" John said looking up at Emily with his shirt still on and her dress still around her waist but nowhere else.

"I wasn't rushing was I? I just..." Emily was going to continue but John kissed her cutting her off.

"No you weren't rushing me. I was ready on our first date."

"Good because I really, really like you and I don't want to screw it up by going too fast." Emily said afraid to use the L word openly, but she admitted to herself that she loved the detective below her.

"And I really, really like you to." John said kissing Emily again. "Shall we order some dinner to give us more energy for the long night I intend to have with you." John said as he reached for his cell phone. "Does Chinese sound good?"

"It does." Emily replied pulling off of John and disposing of the used condom in the trash can by the front door. As she did Emily looked around the small home that John and Megan lived in. They were the living room that was connected without a wall to a small dining room which she could tell led to the kitchen. There was a long hallway from the living room that Emily thought likely lead to the bedrooms.

"They're on their way. They should be here in fifteen to twenty minutes. What should we do till then?" John asked as the two were still on the floor. Emily still in her dress straddled John pulling off his shirt.

"I've got some ideas." Emily said pushing him back against the floor. She kissed him and slowly worked her way down to John's chest she began to kiss and trace her fingers across every inch of the good looking man in beneath her. She kissed his nipples, the old bullet wound on his right side of his chest under his arm and the other small scars that a marine and cop had received. John was in heaven just lied his head back and felt Emily moist lips and soft fingers map out his body. Emily could feel John's growing erection but took her time getting there. She slowly worked her way down from his chest to his firm stomach. Emily finally reached her destination. She gently pumped his cock and John bucked his hips in response. Emily continued entertainment as she gently let her nails stroke up and down his length and blew over the tip of John's erection. John nearly came from that but thankfully for him Emily gave him relief and took him in her mouth. She began to pump her head up and down on him as her slowly taking more and more of him inside. Each time she would pull up to the tip and use her tongue to lip the tip as her hands played with his balls. After two more strokes Emily took John completely in her mouth which was all John could take as one more pump later he came full force inside of Emily's mouth who happily swallowed his milky release savoring every bit of it. Emily finished cleaning off a speechless John as the doorbell rang.

"Crap." John said as the two disengaged themselves. John quickly put on his boxers and his wallet as Emily grabbed John's shirt and throwing it over her head. It was quite a sight as the door was opened for the older Asian man as he looked at the man only wearing his boxers and a woman only wearing a shirt. He could see the panties, pants, and dress lying across the living room floor. John quickly handed the money to the delivery man and took the two bags of Chinese food. When the doors closed Emily started laughing.

"I bet this was quite a sight for him. Two barley clothed people in a room that smells of sex and our cloths littered across the floor."

"Yah he looked quiet shocked. I'm sure this will be a story he'll tell to his coworkers. Shall we eat here? We can watch a movie and talk."

"That sounds great."

"What would you like to drink?" John said about to head to the kitchen to get some drinks for them.

"Waters fine."

"All right I'll be right back." John told her. The two spent the rest of the night watching a movie, eating, talking, and making love multiple times ending up in John's bed. It was the best date either had ever been on.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to go with the proposal the way I did because it seemed right for them. Still I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Here I'm still typing working on chapter 29 when I should be studying. Here is chapter 26

This is a longer chapter and covers two days of the story. I've never been quiet sure of the size of the Metro Court, but from the way it's been describe it's a huge hotel housing business and stores, so that's what I'm going with.

Also I don't know a lot about law or the laws in New York St. outside of what I read online or see from tv.

Next chapter consists of a lot of happiness and smut, and the chapter after that is when the tempo of the story majorly picks up.

As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and are enjoying the story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter<span> Twenty Six**

The cold and cloudy fall morning arrived on Wednesday morning as the Meteorologist was calling for a high chance of ice and snow during from late Friday through the weekend. The bright sun lit up the clouds as the cold morning arrived. The light peered through the window of the one story house and the two sleeping tangled together naked bodies. The light hit the eyes of Emily stirring her from her restful slumber. Opening her eyes she hopped the previous night hadn't been a dream. Looking up from where she had her head rested on the right side of John's chest she saw the man she had fallen in love with. Emily smiled happy that all the previous night's activities hadn't been a fantasy.

"Why are you smiling?" John asked looking down the beautiful nymph lying beside him.

"I happy." Emily said as she moved up the bed revealing her naked chest to rest her head under John's chin as she sat up resting his back against the head board and wrapping his arm around to hold Emily close.

"You are?" John asked leaning down to steal a kiss from her.

"Yes this is the happiest I've been in a very long time. I am becoming doctor. I have my family, my best friend, my brother, and most importantly you." Emily said as she leaned up and kissed him. The kiss continued as Emily straddled him as they continued to kiss and felt John's growing arousal.

"Ah Emily we need to stop." John said reluctantly breaking the seal of the kiss.

"What why?" Emily asked pouting not wanting to stop.

"We used up all of my condoms last night with our love making." John said vowing to buy a cartoon worth of condoms because he couldn't get enough of her.

"We did do it none stop last night." Emily said extracting herself from his waist.

"My very own nymph." John said smiling at Emily, but stopped when she saw a small bruise around her wrist and remembered he needed to talk to Emily. "Emily we need to talk. Peter told me what happened down on the docks this morning with Nikolas." John told her.

"Yes I thought Peter would have told you."

"Emily you know I don't want to be a controlling boyfriend…" John was going to go on but Emily had put her lips over his.

"You aren't, you are just concerned about me and my well being. I am happy you care about me."

"I would do almost anything for you. I was worried about you. From what Peter told me your confrontation with Nikolas was serious." John said kissing her bruised wrist, and he would. The only person he'd chose over Emily would be his niece Megan. She had quickly become like a daughter to him.

"I was scared. The way he talked and looked at me. I'd had never seen him act that way before. The Nikolas I once knew a long time ago is gone now."

"Do you wish you could have helped him?"

"You mean do I wish I had stayed with him to support him no. Then I would just be like Elizabeth and Lucky. Hanging onto their teenage love that is long gone and supporting a relationship that was over a long time ago. If I had stayed with him it still would have ended up with both of us being hurt. No I am happy I moved forward with my life, I just wish Nikolas had as well." Emily explained to him as the two sat on the left side of the bed.

"I am glad you did." John said moving a strained of Emily's long hair from the front of her face and behind her ear leaving his hand on her cheek.

"He's having a dinner reception at the Metro Court Saturday Night. Apparently he has a couple announcements to make. I had considered going with Edward and the rest of the family but I'm not now. I guess I'll just stay home or work a shift at the hospital." Emily told him.

"You could have dinner with Megan and I here Saturday night?" John asked. Megan had asked about Emily and wanted to meet her.

"Dinner with you and Megan?" Emily asked. She was sure she was ready to meet John's niece but wasn't sure if Megan wants to meet her. "She wants to meet me?"

"She wants to me the woman who makes me happy. That is if you want to?" John asked with trepidation. Not sure if Emily was ready for that.

"Yes I'll come over for dinner Saturday night. I'll look forward to meeting Megan."

"Good I'll tell her. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear you're coming." Said John looking at the clock on his nightstand and seeing it was almost 10am. "I have to head to work in an hour. How about I cook you some breakfast?" John asked Emily.

"Sure." Emily said looking around for her cloths and then realized her panties had been ripped to shreds and her dress was crumbled on the floor. She hadn't planned well for the previous night considering she had a swing shift at the hospital. Emily was to excited about the night and didn't come prepared by packing a bag of cloths. She needed fresh cloths and a shower. "I forgot to bring a bag of cloths to change into."

"I don't mind you nude, in fact I love it." John told her.

"I know you wouldn't mind, and I wouldn't mind staying naked for you but I have to be at the hospital by 12pm. I need to shower to take the smell of sex off of me, and change into some fresh cloths." Emily said rapping a sheet around herself.

"Well feel free to use my shower." John told her as he got up and went to his bedroom drawer.

"Thank you, but I still need cloths." She thought about calling her mother, but thought against it as she would be embarrassed, and then she thought of Elizabeth. "Can I use your phone? I'm going to call a friend to bring some cloths over."

"Sure go ahead. I'll go get breakfast started. How does a cheese and vegetable omelet sound?" John asked as he put on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"That sounds good." Emily said picking up the land line John had in his bedroom as John headed down the hallway to the kitchen leaving Emily to dial Elizabeth's cell phone number. Emily didn't want to dial the penthouse phone in-case Jason picked up. That's just what she need to tell Jason that she had spent a night at her boyfriends house whom just happened to be a police officer and that she need cloths.

"Hello." Elizabeth said through her cell phone.

"Elizabeth it's Emily."

"Emily how are you? How was your date last night?" Elizabeth asked as she was getting ready to head to the Metro Court with Brenda to go over arrangements that needed to be made for their stores with Jax and get prepared for her gallery's opening tomorrow evening.

"About that I need a favor from you. I need you to bring some cloths over to John's house for me."

"You slept over at John's. I take it things went according to your plan?" Elizabeth asked happy for her friend and wanting to know what happened as Jason came into their bedroom to take a shower, change and head over to Sonny's with Cameron to play and talk business.

"Emily is at John's home?" Jason questioned. Elizabeth turned and looked at her fiancé putting her hand her cell phone.

"Yes your sister is at John's. Now be quiet and be happy for your sister." Elizabeth said giving Jason a death stare that she hoped mimicked the ones Jason gave.

"Was that Jason?" Emily asked as Elizabeth took her hand off her phone and put it up against her ear.

"Yes that was Jason. He's happy you're happy and won't cause you any problems." Elizabeth told her friend looking over at the man she loved. She knew Jason was protective of Emily and wanted her happy, but dating a police officer wasn't ease his concern for his sister. "What can I do to help?"

"You're about my size. Just a couple inches shorter. Could you bring over some cloths? A pair of jeans and what ever shirt and underwear I can borrow."

"Sure Em I'll be over in a little while."

"Thank you Elizabeth." Emily said hanging up the phone.

"She's dating a cop, and a homicide detective no less." Jason said unhappily as he was about to head out with Cameron. "I'll have to have a word with this John."

"Jason Emily's happy. You do know that don't you Jason?" Elizabeth asked as she went through her drawers getting cloths for Emily.

"Yes I know she's happy."

"Like me she hasn't been happy for a long time, living in the past with childhood crushes, and dealing with Nikolas cheating on her and her rape. She's finally growing up and found a man I believe loves her and treats her with respect like you do with me. Don't you want the same thing for Emily that we have." Elizabeth walking up to Jason putting her small hands on his chest and looking up at him with her hazel eyes.

"Yes."

"Then it shouldn't matter who's she dating." Elizabeth putting her right hand on Jason's left cheek as he leaned down and kisses her.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your." Jason said pulling back from their kiss.

"All the time. Now get going I'm sure Cameron's waiting impatiently wanting to play with his friends." Elizabeth told Jason kissing him one last time and as he was about to head out the bedroom door Elizabeth stopped him. "Oh and when you see John be nice." Elizabeth told him knowing Jason would find a way to talk to the detective.

* * *

><p>Jax watched from inside his office as the Metro Court lobby, which housed much of the business, were having a complete makeover. The Restaurant's menu had changed and offered more variety. The bad business decisions were Carly had made were being change. Carly tried to limit their business to the rich by having only high-end stores in the hotel which limited the clientele that came into the hotel. Jax had decided to broaden the stores by appealing regular people and added GAMESTOP, a small Barnes and Noble, and Brenda's clothing boutique and Elizabeth's local art gallery. She had decided to find local artists who wanted their work shown and sold along with her own. Perhaps most importantly his employee's were happier with Carly gone. Without her bad decisions and treatment toward the employee's they worked harder and didn't complain. Jax had also surprised him self that he really didn't miss Carly. She was high maintenance who was obsessed with Jason. The only downside was that he did miss Michael and Morgan being in his life. He had come to care deeply about the two children who had a selfish mother and a gangster father. They had made him want children of his own, and that brought him to Brenda Barrett whom he was watching work with Elizabeth. He never thought he'd see the woman again, but with her back in his life it resurfaced lost feelings. Jax realized he still Brenda, or maybe he hadn't stopped loving her. Heading over to the two women in their side-by-side stores he decided to take a chance.<p>

"Brenda, Elizabeth how are things coming?" Jax asked coming up to the women.

"Things are going great Jax. The interior of the gallery is finished and it's ready for the opening Friday night. I just need to display the paintings the artists have given me." Elizabeth said excitedly. She was happy at this chance to live out one of her dreams. Not to many people can say they are doing what they loved to do and dreamed of doing.

"I'm glad have you thought of a name yet?" Jax asked noticing there was no name yet for Elizabeth's Gallery.

"THE WIND." Elizabeth told Jax. Elizabeth had been stumped on the name of her gallery. Not being able to think of a good name for her gallery. She had finally come to the name by looking at the first painting that she had done hanging her and Jason's bedroom. The first one that had real meaning, and the one that meant the most to her. Elizabeth decided to name her gallery that and hang a copy of the original in the gallery.

"The Wind." Jax said not getting it, but neither the less happy for his friend. Jax didn't like Jason, but he could see the effect Jason had on her. Elizabeth smiled all the time, her eyes were alive with color, and she was glowing. Now that she was engaged to Jason Elizabeth had become giddy, and her joy and happiness was contagious as it spread to the people around her. He knew he had to thank Jason for much of it. "And you Brenda?" Jax asked the woman he still loved.

"It's done. I am just waiting on the shipment of clothing to arrive." Brenda said. She was going to sell discount high-end clothing for women along with her own line that she had completed a few designs that were being made and shipped to the Metro Court.

"Webber and Barret. I like the name." Jax told Brenda.

"I decided to name it after myself and Elizabeth." Brenda told Jax.

"I have to get going." Elizabeth told the two. She saw the way the two looked at each other. The way Brenda eyes softened and she became nervous around Jax. She knew Brenda still cared very deeply for the tall Australian, and judging by the way Jax was looking at Brenda he reciprocated the feelings. Besides Elizabeth wanted to get home to spend time with Jason their son before she went to bed early, to be well rested for her hearing in the morning.

"Thank you for staying longer and helping me." Brenda said thanking her friend.

"Your welcome. I'll see you both later." Elizabeth said. They both planned to be in court the next morning to support her.

"Her happiness is really infectious." the tall dark haired woman said smiling waving goodbye to Elizabeth.

"Yeah it is, so are you finished working."

"Yes. Why?" Brenda asked turning back to Jax

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a early dinner?" Jax asked and saw the trepidation in her lovely eyes. "No not as a date but as friends. I'd like to get to know you. Find out what you have been doing since you've left Port Charles." Jax said rephrasing his request. Brenda thought for a moment and then smiled. She did want to get know this Jax standing before her.

"Sure that sounds good." Brenda said and Jax escorted her to the elevator's to take them up to the roof restaurant.

* * *

><p>John as finished up his quiet shift early managing to finish up all his reports and left work early. The day had started good waking up with Emily in his arms. Later officially meeting Elizabeth Webber who seemed like a lovely woman. Then his shift was quiet with no major crimes in or around Port Charles. He had even managed to half time and catch Emily at the hospital for dinner in the cafeteria. As John drove his darken roads of outer Port Charles and turning down the road he noticed a black SUV parked on the curb a few feet away from his home. As he got closer John saw that Jason Morgan was waiting for him. John parked his truck in the driveway. Getting out he walked through the front yard to Jason Morgan. He didn't look like a feared mob boss in jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket, but John knew what Jason was capable of.<p>

"Morgan." John said walking up to the man

"Hunter." Jason replied. Jason had looked into the detective as soon as he found out Emily was going out with the man. What he found he pleased him. Besides John and his sister being raised in Detroit by their abusive uncle. Jason learned about John's lying to get into the marines and joining the special forces unit Marine Force Recon. He served ten years seeing official action in the first Gulf war and Somalia. That is what he could find, other parts of John's military file were classified. John left the military after ten years. From what John could tell from the files he found was that John didn't agree with something the military was doing, and he wanted to spend more time with his sister and niece. After leaving the marines and moving to Pittsburgh where his sister lived he joined the police becoming a detective right away thanks mainly to a high-ranking friend in the police force who convinced him to become a police officer. John spent the next six years becoming a excellent homicide detective never taking a dime that wasn't his. John seemed to be honest, honorable and had realist view of the world. From what he could tell from what he heard from Elizabeth John really cared for his sister and wouldn't do anything for Emily Sure Jason wasn't happy his sister was dating a cop, but he wasn't one to judge after all Elizabeth was engaged to a mob boss.

"What do I owe a visit from one of Port Charles's crime lords?" John asked having feeling he knew what this was about, his sweat Emily and Jason's sister.

"I'm here to talk about my sister."

"Emily. Let me guess you're here to tell me to stay away from your sister."

"No that's not why I'm here."

"It's not." John asked a little surprised.

"It is about Emily and you, but I'm not going to tell you to stay away from her. What I am here to say is this." Jason said getting up close to the scarred detective. "Emily hasn't been in many relationships and they all ended badly. She hasn't had an easy time recently and is vulnerable, if you don't treat my sister right or hurt her in anyway you will regret it for the rest of your life or what little of it will be left."

"I understand, and you don't have to worry I will cherish Emily for as long as we're together. Since we're talking openly here. I have an open mind and can see that you're not a evil or even a bad person. Still that being said I'm a cop and even if you are Emily's sister I won't hesitate to take you down if I have the evidence to do it. Don't worry I'm not obsessed with you like detective Taggert was with you and Sonny, or the incompetent Lucky Spencer, so you won't have to worry about planting evidence against you." John told him. "Now that we understand each other are we done? I'd like to go inside my house to spend time with my niece Megan who I haven't seen since yesterday evening. " John told Jason.

"We're done." Jason said turning and heading back to the SUV satisfied with the answers John had given him. Jason started to drive home to his family as he watched John enter his house having a feeling that he'd be in Emily's life for a long time to come.

* * *

><p>Judge Catherine Metzger watched as the accusers and defendant walked into her court room for their 10:15 competency hearing. The fifty four year old woman didn't want to hear the case after hearing Brian McGinn's brief for Elizabeth's parents and grandmother. It seemed to her to have no merit, and was just spiteful trying to hurt the young nurse and mother but the elder Webber's had connections in Port Charles, so Catherine was obligated to hear their arguments. She watched as the courtroom filled she noticed the differences in the amount of people supporting each side. Elizabeth had contrasting support. There were alleged criminals in her fiance Jason Morgan and his partner Sonny Corinthos. Then there were the Quartermaine's, Elizabeth's brother Steven Webber, Robin Scorpio, Patrick Drake, Brenda Barret, Jasper Jax, Maxi and Georgie Jones, and along with many of her co-workers from General Hospital Catherine didn't recognize. Every seat behind Elizabeth and her lawyer Diane were filled by contrast the Webber's had very little support. Sitting behind Audrey Hardy, who's name was on the filing had her son and daughter in law along with Nikolas Cassidine and Lulu Spencer. Brian started stating Audrey's case against her granddaughter. Laying the groundwork showing all of Elizabeth's bad decisions mainly involving Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos. Bring up all the arrests of Jason and Sonny, and all the violence that has happened around them. Brian also brought her failures of marriages to Lucky and Ric, and her affair with Zander Smith. He questioned the environment Cameron was being raised in. Brian Brought up Jason's ex Sam McCall and the murder's she committed because of Jason. Diane countered Brian by detailing how emotionally strong Elizabeth was. Coming to Port Charles alone from Colorado after her parents had abandoned her there. Diane continued telling the judge how Elizabeth survived her rape with little help from her Audrey, and again how again her parents didn't care enough about their own daughter to come to Port Charles. Diane continued to tell the events of Elizabeth's life and how the abandoned, independent and courageous young woman survived losing her boyfriend, the return of said boyfriend, the cheating of her husbands, raising her child Cameron alone, becoming a nurse and falling in love with her soul mate Jason.<p>

The salt and peppered haired judge was impressed with the tiny beautiful porcelain skinned woman sitting before her. Catherine had basically made up her mind after the two lawyers opening statements to her, but she allowed them to call friends and family members to the stand. Brian had tried to find local residents to testify for Audrey, but he wasn't able to find anybody very many people willing to. In the beginning when he first took Audrey Hardy as a client he thought he had a good chance of winning, but now he saw that the case was going down hill fast. Brian called Audrey, Jeff, Carolyn, Lulu Spencer, and Nikolas Cassidine as they tried to paint a picture of Elizabeth as a cheating wife who's endangering her son by having a relationship with Jason Morgan. Diane easily dealt with each of them while cross examining them. Diane showed that Audrey was shown as a bitter old woman who if her granddaughter didn't do things her way Audrey then it was the wrong way. Jeff and Carolyn were shown as bad parents who cared more about their careers and reputation. Diane showed the judge that Nikolas and Lulu hated Elizabeth for what they thought she had done to them and their brother Lucky. Once Lulu was done Brian was done calling people to the stand and it was the defenses turn. Diane called her army up to the stand. Emily, Alan, Monica, Robin, Brenda, Jax, Steven, Maxi and Georgie, Patrick, Kelly, Jason, Sonny, and Elizabeth all came to the stand and defended Elizabeth. There wasn't much Brian could do in cross examining them with all the support Elizabeth had.

"My decision regarding this case won't take me long since I've already reached my decision." Judge Metzger told the two parties and their supporters. "I am ruling in favor of the defendant Elizabeth Webber. "Mr. McGinn, Miss Hardy your case has no merit. Miss Miller had proven that her Client is mentally competent. As for endangering her child again there is no basis for your case which is just to throw Mr. Morgan and Corinthos's names around hoping that their alleged bad reputations would be enough. It isn't. Have they been arrested yes. Have the two been arrested yes, but have they been convicted of a crime no, so again you have no proof that Elizabeth is endangering her child, in fact from what I've heard from the witnesses is that her son Cameron is growing up in a safe environment with a large extended family who care for and love Elizabeth's son." Catherine explained to her court audience and the two sides." My ruling is for the defendant. Case dismissed and court is adjourned." Catherine said banging her gavel and getting up from her chair as she was guided out of the back of the court room by her bailiff. Jason quickly got up to hug his fiancee as Elizabeth's supporters congratulated her, while the Webber's left the court room in defeat.

"How can she get away with destroying Lucky's life?" Lulu asked her older brother as they left the court room.

"It's because she's got everyone fooled into believing she's some perfect angel that can do no wrong. Don't worry Lulu that will change in the days to come." Nikolas explained to his younger sister. "Lulu you seemed lost are you all right?"

"No Nikolas I'm not. My mom and brother are locked in an insane asylum. The bitch Elizabeth Webber has gotten away with hurting all the people she has hurt. I lost Dillon and gave up my child. Luke my father who supposedly wants to support me as always would rather be somewhere else and I'm sure right now he's drinking on the Haunted Star thinking about leaving his children to fend for himself to go on one of his adventures where he ends up in jail, wanted by the law or wanted dead by a criminal organization. Finally there is Logan and Coop who I can't seem to chose between." explained an upset Lulu. Why couldn't her father just be like normal fathers and actually want to support their children.

"Lulu I'm sorry you've been handling this alone." Nikolas said hugging his sister. "Listen I've got an idea. Why don't you come and move in with me at Wydemere. I'm sure the Quartermaine's isn't the happiest place to live with everyone going on about how happy they are for Elizabeth and Jason. You can live with my son and I and you can meet my fiancee."

"That's right I still haven't met this mysterious women." Lulu said as the two pulled back from their hug.

"Yes you haven't. I think you'll love her. She also hates Elizabeth and wants to see her pay. Lulu Luke is a drunk who's abandoned you and Lucky. On Spoon Island and Wyndemere you have a loving and supporting environment and I think that is what you need." Nikolas explained to his younger sister whom he loved. Lulu thought for a moment knowing her father wouldn't be happy for her, but then realized that her father has never really been there for her. When he has he's been drinking and thinking about something else. What her father thought didn't matter to her anymore.

"All right Nikolas I'll move in with you." Lulu told her brother as the two walk to his car and the driver opened the door for them.

"Good we'll go to the Quartermaine's so you can pack." Nikolas told her as they entered his car and they drove off to the Quartermaine's.

* * *

><p>The always looking for adventure Luke Spencer was getting his fill of his morning alcohol and moving into the mid day alcohol on the Haunted Star. He had heard the news of Elizabeth's case, and had gotten a call from Tracy and Alice of Lulu moving out of the Quartermaine's and moving to Wyndemere despite that Helena might be there. Luke was really thinking about leaving Port Charles to find out exactly where Helena when Robert Scorpio walked into the room.<p>

"I see you're drinking already." Robert said coming up to the bar to talk to his old friend.

"It's always a good time to have drink. What can I do for you Robert. Have you found Helena?" Luke asked as aging Robert sat on a bar stool in front of Luke.

"I know she's in Port Charles and believe she's at Wyndemere, but I can't get on the Island. Nikolas as increased the guards and security on the island making it almost impossible to sneak on the island." Robert explained. He had tried to get on the island by boat, but found that Nikolas had guards doing regular sweeps around the island on boats stopping anyone who got to close.

"What now?" Luke asked pouring Robert a drink.

"I have a lead I'm going to be following up on. The money trail I followed with the help of a friend in MI6 lead me to Malaysia and the Bahbem Foundation. I found no viable connection to the Cassidine's. Cassidine industries hasn't made any headway in Asia. The Bahbem Foundation is run by Laila Bahbem and operations in Asia, Australia and western North America. As far east as Calgary and Salt Lake City. I have a flight to Vancouver at 4pm. I'm going to check on a lead. I'll be back in a couple of days." Robert told Luke getting up from his stool leaving the drink on the table.

"Wait I'll come with you?" Luke said thinking this could be fun.

"Luke you're not coming with me. Honestly Luke and I'm saying this as a friend your a drunk. You're a liability. How many times as the WSB bailed you out of jams you have gotten yourself into Luke. What you need to do his lay off the booze and stop acting like you're twenty years old. You're not. You have children to who really need your help, and drinking for nearly forty years has taken a toll on your body." Robert explained to his haggard looking friend

"I'm fine Robert. I can handle myself, hell you know I can." Luke said defending himself.

"You mean you could. That was over twenty years ago when you could truly take care of yourself. That time has past. I'll be back in a couple of days and I'll let you know what I find." Robert said leaving the Haunted Star and leaving a deflated Luke to stare at his glass of Scotch.


	27. Chapter 27

I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and are enjoying the holiday weekend. I know it's been almost two weeks since I last updated, but like I said the last time I updated I had exams in college and my brother and his wife have come to visit. I still had time to do some typing and this morning I am posting Chapter 27, and should be posting chapter 28 on Saturday morning.

_**Irobinson1**_: I am glad you are still enjoying the story, and thank you for leaving comments/reviews.

_**TheWritersWay**_: The same goes for you. You and Irobinson have given the most support/comments/reviews, so thank you for enjoying my story I appreciate it.

This is almost all a happy chapter with very little drama. It has romance, a little humor, and a lot of smut. This chapter is definitely rated **NC-17**. That's to warn people who don't enjoy that kind of writing, but if you do enjoy it, enjoy it while it lasts. Things slowly get darker starting next chapter when I kill off a supporting character, and the way I plan to take the story things will get even darker than when I offed Ric. I'm not sure how graphic I will ultimately get, but I things will generally be dark for a long time to come.

As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and are enjoying my story. Feel free to leave reviews/comments.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty-Seven <span>**

Jason awoke up alone...again. The drugs he was taking were making him sleep longer and a deeper sleep. Things that would easily wake him up like someone talking in the bedroom or in the hall didn't wake him up anymore. Jason didn't like not being able get up at a moment's notice which wasn't a good thing for his job, and then there was his future wife and how sexy she was, and his inability to have sex. It was hard on him, and Elizabeth seemed to enjoy teasing him. Playing with herself while in bed and in the shower when she knows he's around. Jason had tried to take day before after the celebration of her winning the court case. Jason and Elizabeth slipped away from the party at Quartermain's where they had left Cameron while he and Elizabeth were in court. Jason had taken Elizabeth up to one of the spare bedrooms, and had her pinned to the bed working on taking off her business suit Elizabeth had worn to quart when they were interrupted by Ned looking for his daughter. Elizabeth had quickly disengaged her self from Jason and left the bedroom. The two spent the rest of the night separated. Looking at the clock which said 9:47am Jason quickly took a shower. Putting on his patented jeans and black shirt he went down stairs to the kitchen which was full. Maxi and Georgie were sitting on one side of the island while Patrick, Robin, and Brenda were on the other. The two people he wanted to see weren't there.

"Good morning Jas." Robin said. Robin had been healing well with no complications from her stabbing. Jason didn't say anything except to grumble to himself as he filled himself a mug of black coffee.

"What's with you Jason? You should be happy, but no the great Jason Morgan can't be happy." Brenda asked teasing the man as she finished off her bowl of fruit.

"Brenda be quiet." Jason said as nicely as possible. Sure he thought of Brenda as a friend, but leaving with her along with three other women at the same time had already given him two migraines.

"I know that look." Brenda said looking at Jason.

"What look?" Georgie asked looking putting her fished bowl of cereal in the sink.

"The look of a man who's not getting any." Patrick happily chimed in. He's seen that look in the mirror before.

"Yep that's the look. Ah poor Jason Elizabeth's not giving you that sweet loving." Brenda teased the man as the group laughed and giggled. Jason was about to say shut the fuck up and get the hell out of his home when Elizabeth stopped him.

"All right stop teasing my fiancé." Elizabeth told them. "Maxi, Georgie don't you have plans to spend the day with your mother. Patrick shouldn't it you be getting ready for work after all you have a swing shift at the hospital. Brenda are you not supposed to be getting ready for your launch date with Jax." Elizabeth teased the former model. She knew it wasn't a date. Brenda was meeting with Jax and Kate Howard who was knew in Port Charles and was looking for a place to put house her business.

"It's not a date I'm meeting Kate Howard. I need to be ready for that." Brenda said putting her bowl into the sink.

"Well how was your date last night?" Elizabeth said walking around to hug and kiss Jason good morning.

"It wasn't a date. It was just a friendly dinner between two friends."

"Right." Robin chimed in skeptically.

"What. That's all it was." Brenda defended poorly. "All right no more teasing Jason. I need to get ready. I'll see all of you tonight." Brenda said leaving.

"We need to get going as well. We'll be there for your gallery opening." Maxi told Elizabeth as she and Georgie followed Brenda out of the kitchen.

"Come on Patrick I'll see you out." Robin said slowly getting up off the stool, still sore from her wounds. She knew Jason and Elizabeth needed some time alone. Robin knew having all of the women here wasn't conducive to Elizabeth and Jason being able to have time alone. Robin thought about moving in with Felicia or if the girls decide to move in with their mother than she'd look for an apartment.

"Thank you." Jason thanked Elizabeth leaning down to kiss her.

"I was doing it more for them. I was trying to save Brenda and Patrick from being murdered in our kitchen.

"I was going to strangle Patrick. Where were you and Cameron?"

"I was in the studio with Cameron painting. I also put my two weeks notice at the hospital." Elizabeth explained to Jason as she got medium and small bowl out of a cabinet setting them on the island.

"You did." Jason said as he watched her chop up some watermelon, cantaloupe, pineapple and putting them in the small bowl along with some grapes. Jason was happy that Elizabeth was quitting being a nurse. He was being selfish. With Elizabeth done being a nurse she would spend more time at home with him, Cameron, and the baby. Plus she had her studio here, which means she would also be at the Penthouse when she painted, which would also help alleviate the pressure on the guards.

"I know you're happy about that." Elizabeth said elbowing Jason softly in the ribs as she pulled out cereal and milk. "But so am I. I like being independent, but then I also like staying home with my child I mean children and husband. Plus I am getting to do what I love which is paint for a living and have opened my own gallery. I am living the dream. I have the man I always wanted as my future husband who I plan to spend the rest of my life with. I have a wonderful son and another child on the way. The only thing missing from my dream truly becoming a reality is going to Italy."

"I think I can do something about that." Jason came up behind Elizabeth pinning her against the island. Elizabeth could feel his bulge through his jeans as it pressed hard against her but which sent shivers down her spine. As Jason ran his hands up her bare arms Elizabeth could feel herself getting wet and truly realized how long it's been since she had Jason firmly inside of her. As Jason's hands ran his hands down Elizabeth's sheer lace body-hugging treetop green colored tank top he leaned down putting his face in her chocolate colored hair kissing her head and smelling the vanilla scented hair her loved so much. Elizabeth leaned back against Jason in bliss as she reached with her left hand to bring his head down to kiss. Jason complied as his hands went under Elizabeth's tank top feeling the bare skin of his angel. He worked his hands up her still slim waist as her baby bump that was still barley noticeable. Jason worked his hands up until his hands found what they were looking for, Elizabeth's bare skinned growing breasts. Elizabeth moaned loudly as she pushed her but back in response which cased Jason's hips to push forward in reply. They slowly went back and more as Jason needed Elizabeth's breasts and gently pulled on the erect nipples. Elizabeth continued to moan loader and loader as she felt as if Jason's cock was not going to rip through his jeans and hers. Jason moved his left hands down to Elizabeth's tight jeans and unbuckling them. His hand quickly went down into them finding her wet lips through her think panties. Jason moved the panties out of the way so his fingers could have better access. Not wasting anytime just put his index finger inside as his thumb stroked her bud causing her too quickly muffle her cries with her right hand as she came. Elizabeth couldn't wait another day, hour, minute or second longer as she reached behind her finding Jason's jeans and belt. Releasing the belt she unbuttoned his jeans and Jason was about to pull them down when they something hitting and bouncing on the ground. Jason and Elizabeth looked up in embarrassment as they saw a wide eyed Robin looking at them. She had come in to refill her coffee mug when there before her were one of best friends who looked like she had just found release and was looking for more and her ex-boyfriend and friend looking like he was about to kill her.

"Ah...sorry I was coming to refill my mug." Robin said picking up her plastic mug. Jason didn't say anything as he removed his hands from Elizabeth's jeans and shirt. Robin went to the coffee pot as the two continued disengaging themselves not saying a word. Yep I'm going to have to find a new place to live Robin thought after she filled her mug. "I'll see you two later." Robin said heading to her room. She still wasn't clear to work yet though she was going to talk to Alan next week.

"Well I need to get ready for work. I have a short five hour shift. I'll have enough time to come back and change for the opening." Elizabeth finally said coming down from her high and the feeling of embarrassment.

"Wait." Jason said pulling her back to him.

"Don't worry I'm all yours tonight. I can't wait any I think you've healed enough with your stitches scheduled to be removed Monday." Elizabeth told him as she put a hand on his chest and kissed him and then pulled back. "Now eat your breakfast and have a good day with your son." Elizabeth said leaving Jason to his cereal, fruit and to contemplate the possibilities of the night.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's day after leaving the penthouse was good one. Her 12 to 5 shift was quiet. Nothing went wrong with the newborns, which caused her to think about the galleries opening at 8pm. With thinking of the gala affair a whole range of emotions hit her. Excitement at her seeing her dream come true, but also fear and nervousness at what the critics and guests will think of her gallery and more importantly her art. Elizabeth knew she shouldn't be nervous her friends, and more importantly Jason told her how good her art was but still to have the approval of the art critics in Port Charles Metro area's approval would mean a lot to her. Finishing her shift at General Hospital she quickly went back to the Penthouse. Brenda, Emily, Maxi, Georgie, Robin, and her had gone shopping for the formal party four days ago. All four of her friends agreed that she had to look the best. No one could show her up after all it was her gallery and her event. Elizabeth hadn't dressed up this nicely in a long time. There were her disasters of three weddings she had, but those didn't count. A formal dinner like this she didn't attend. It was too high class for her. She didn't have money to buy the two dresses she had bought with her friends, and really didn't like going to these kinds of events. Taking a long sousing bath in the bedrooms Royal SSWW A510 Whirlpool Bathtub that was a few feet from their shower. While Elizabeth was making her chocolate wavy hair and putting her makeup on Jason was dropping Cameron off at the Quartermain's where Alice, Monica, and Bobbie who would be watching Cameron along with Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and Molly, Elizabeth, Bobbie, Jason, and Monica had managed to convince Sonny to leave the children at the Quartermain's for one night. Putting on her gown leaving her breasts naked under the dress since the dress had padding. Putting on her heels she headed down the stairs to the leaving where she was going to wait for Jason and Jax who would be picking up the women.<p>

"Wow Elizabeth you look like a princess." Georgie complemented the older woman whom she looked up to as she waited with her sister Robin and Brenda. The four women looked at the elegant Elizabeth in a long red floor length strapless dress with a natural waist line, sequin trim and a back bow, which contrasted well with her porcelain skin and long flowing wavy chocolate hair.

"I have to agree Elizabeth you look like royalty." Brenda told her.

"Thank you Georgie, Brenda." Elizabeth said noticing also how beautiful look in her floor length coral colored floor length beaded strapped evening gown with, open back and a side slit.

"Brenda you look great as well. I'm sure Jax will be pleased." Elizabeth complemented her friend knowing that part of her wants to impress Jax.

"I didn't do this for him I am doing this for you." Brenda defended still not willing to admit it that she still had strong feelings for the man.

"And I am grateful for that, and I'm sure the majority of you is going to support me, but I'm sure there's at least a tiny part of you doing this for Jax." Elizabeth agreed.

"I agree with Elizabeth. Just admit it Brenda you still have feelings for Jax." Robin said wearing an ankle length black dress. Patrick was going to meet up with her after her shift ended at 8pm.

"All right I admit it I still have feelings for him." Brenda finally admitted.

"Feelings for whom?" Jax asked coming off the elevator. Jax he had come up with Jason. He may respect Jason, but he didn't like what he did and certainly didn't like the fact that Brenda, Robin, and Maxi and Georgie were staying here. He'd have to talk to them about moving out.

"For Jason. I plan on taking my ex-husband back from Elizabeth." Brenda explained turning to Jax.

"You couldn't steal me away from Elizabeth if you tried." Jason told her as he came out of the elevator behind Jax, which caused everyone to stop talking when they saw Jason. Brenda and Robin had seen Jason dress up but it was a rarity. Elizabeth, Maxi, and Georgie hadn't seen Jason dressed up or couldn't remember a time. Standing before them was Jason dressed in black wool trousers, black cashmere blazer, with a blue dress shirt, and a silk lavender striped tie and he had on a black microfiber doubled colored coat. Elizabeth thought he looked great in just jeans and a shirt, but as he dressed now she drooling at the mouth at how good-looking Jason looked in it and his now longer hair. Both Maxi and Georgie were impressed as well. Maxi was again jealous of Elizabeth. She had men fawning all over her, and had the best looking of them all Jason Morgan, but instead of turning into hatred for Elizabeth Maxi vowed to make her life better and find a man like Jason. "You look great." Jason told as walked up to Elizabeth and leaning down to kiss her. "I mean it you look stunning. I wish we could skip this so I could rip off your cloths and have my way with you." Jason said as he reached around and grabbing her ass and squeezing which caused Elizabeth to moan softly in Jason's ear.

"Hey, Hey keep your hands to yourself." Brenda said moving between the engaged couple. "This is Elizabeth's night and you're not going to ruin it by messing up her dress, makeup and hair. Now let's go, we need to get there early before the guest arrive." Brenda commanded. The group head out with Jax, Brenda, Robin, Maxi, and Georgie went into Jax's black limousine while Jason and Elizabeth got into the other black limousine driven by a guard. The two limo's drove to the front of the Metro Court as snow sprinkled down from the sky where the local press was waiting. This was the first big event at the Metro Court since the shootings and renovations, plus all the elite citizens of Port Charles would be there. Elizabeth went into her large gallery to make sure everything was ready as the guest started to arrive. Elizabeth waited in front of the gallery where she nervously waited to give her speech.

"Every things going to be fine baby." Jason said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her as she leaned back into them. "You look ravishing; the gallery is great especially your paintings, and your friends and family are here to support you."

"Plus I have a wonderful loving man with me." Elizabeth said turning to face Jason as she wrapped her hands around his neck bring him down to kiss him.

"Elizabeth I think everyone is here and ready for your speech." Jax said approaching the two.

"You'll be fine baby." Jason said kissing her red lipped full lips one last time then letting her go. Elizabeth mouthed thank you and turned to her audience of guests, family and friends, critics, and press.

"Thank you for coming to my opening. To be perfectly honest I never thought I would open my own art gallery. I've dreamed of it, but life never goes the way you want it or plan it to." Elizabeth told the audience as she looked at the crowed seeing Edward, Tracy, Ned, and Emily Quartermaine, along with Lois. Elizabeth also saw Lorenzo, Sky, and Diego whom was giving Georgie an uncomfortable look. Unfortunately Elizabeth also saw Audrey and her parents, but she wasn't going to let them bring her down, after all what they thought didn't matter. "Growing up abandoned by my parents I needed a way to vent my emotions which led to drawing and painting. Coming to Port Charles changed my life in some negative ways, but they also led to the more important positive ways. Early on I was long being raped and losing my first love, but through that pain and loss I met my inspiration and the love of my life. He taught me to live again, to never give up on live or my dreams, and more importantly showed me the wind while I screamed in joy on the back of his bike. This gallery is as just as much his as it is mine, and is for all struggling and inspiring artists. Thank you all for coming and welcome to The Wing Art Gallery." Elizabeth finished happy at the angered look on her parents faces. The audience began to enter gallery where ten local artists were represented along with Elizabeth. Sonny who had the night off from his children congratulated Elizabeth and wandered into the gallery where he noticed a pretty short haired woman, who he was told by another guest was some high fashion business women named Kate Howard who ran some company Sonny had never heard of. She was pretty, but that wasn't what drew his attention it was that she looked very familiar to him, which caused him to head over and talk to the woman. Everything went smoothly during the showing as the artists showed off their paintings and some guests were already talking about buying some of them. The night went smoothly until Diego decided to start something with Georgie.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Diego yelled at Georgie when she turned her back on him after having enough of her ex boyfriend. Why did she always make the wrong choice in men? Why couldn't she met someone like Jason or Jax Georgie thought to herself before Diego yelled and grabbed her.

"Get your hands off my sister." Maxi said ripping Diego's arm off of his sister.

"Who do you think you are, you're a nobody and I'm an Alcazar?" Diego told Maxi.

"No you're some spoiled brat who thing the world revolves around him and it owes him everything just like my ex husband." Elizabeth said coming up to Diego as a crowd was forming.

"You have no right to talk; you're just a cheating whore who wouldn't have anything without Jason. Stay out of this before I put you in you..." Diego couldn't finish when Jason was on the man crabbing him with his left hand by his throat and lifting the man off his feet chocking Diego.

"Don't you ever talk that way toward my fiancée or her friends again. Do we understand each other?" Jason asked squeezing Diego's throat harder seeing the fear in the young mans eyes Jason turned to Lorenzo "I think it's time for him to leave." Jason said releasing Diego.

"I agree. Let's go Diego." A disappointed Lorenzo commanded as he pulled his son through the guest being heard saying "What the hell were you thinking?" and followed by Sky.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry for causing a scene." Georgie said apologizing to Elizabeth.

"It wasn't your fault. Diego he's just a confused kid who needs some guidance." Elizabeth said hugging the younger woman.

"I'm sorry to Elizabeth. I wanted your night to be perfect, but I just couldn't let the punk talk to you or threaten you like that." Jason said also apologizing as the guest went back to the party.

"You also have nothing to apologize for my big cave man and hero whom I love with all my being." Elizabeth told him wrapping her arms around Jason's neck pulling him down to kiss him as his hands fount her but lifting her up more. The kiss went on for minutes as passionate kiss continued and their tongues continued to duel. When they reluctantly pulled apart they remembered where they were as they heard clapping as their friends and family were happy for them.

"All right we'll stay for another half an hour and then I'm dragging you out of here." Jason told her.

"I can't wait." Elizabeth said as they pulled apart planning to say thank you to all her guests and the critics for coming. The next half hour went by quietly as Elizabeth talk to the Port Charles art critics and saying thank you to the guest including Edward who loved the gallery and was happy for the young artist and future granddaughter in law. She also thanked Jax for helping to allow her dream to come true, and with whom she told of her leaving. Before Elizabeth knew it she felt someone whom she could just feel by his presence was Jason gently grab her arm and drag her through the crowd toward the front entrance where their limo was waiting for them. The guard opened the door for his boss and from the wanton desire in both their eyes he knew it would be a long trip back to the Towers. As soon as they were inside and the door closed Jason pinned Elizabeth back to the floor of the long leather seats. He ravished her lips, ears as he gently bit them and neck. While he did that and Elizabeth had rolled her head back in pleasure Jason's hands worked on the top of the dress trying to pull it down. Eventually he did finding the treasures he was looking for.

"OH GOD" Elizabeth screamed as Jason bit down on her right nipple while his other hand was giving attention to her left breast. Jason continued to enjoy Elizabeth's lovely breasts for a few minutes as Elizabeth moaned, and was about to rip her dress from her body when Elizabeth reluctantly stopped him.

"Jason wait." said an out of breath Elizabeth as she pushed him off of her. "I love this dress and don't want to ruin it." said the petite woman as she was able to stand up in the limo. Elizabeth began to shimmy out of the elegant dress which Jason enjoyed as he was able to watch her breast freely bounce about which. When Elizabeth was done taking off her dress and tossing it near Jason all she had on left were red lace panties. Jason just sat for a moment quietly looking at the goddess before him with lust in his eyes while he still had all his cloths on. Jason moved past turning her around and pushing Elizabeth face first toward the seats across from him. Elizabeth had her face down in the leather seats with her firm ass sticking up for Jason. Jason ripped her panties off as he radio the driver.

"We aren't going directly to home take your time and make a circle around Port Charles before heading back." Jason told the driver/guard and turned his attention back to Elizabeth's pussy and ass. As he got to his knees behind Elizabeth Jason decided to try something knew with Elizabeth. He worked two fingers of his right hand inside he lips as he stroked her bud. Jason continued with doing that as Elizabeth moaned with pleasure. Jason then stopped moving his wet right hand too Elizabeth's ass and inserted his thumb which caused her to push her but higher in response as Jason's left hand took over where his right hand left off. Now Elizabeth was being double penetrated with Jason working two fingers in her wet lips and his thumb which was working its way inside her tight butt. "Elizabeth have you played with ass before?" Jason asked already knowing the answer after having spied seeing Elizabeth working her fingers in her pussy and ass. When Elizabeth didn't answer Jason stopped his ministrations. "Elizabeth." Jason simply said waiting for her response which causes Elizabeth to try and push herself back into his fingers. "No not before you answer my question." Jason said as he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants.

"Yes once after I went to the adult store to get my costume I saw a video about being fucked in the ass." Elizabeth admitted embarrassed. "Please Jason I need you." Elizabeth begged.

"Did it feel good?" Jason asked as he dropping his boxers and freeing his huge rock hard cock.

"Yes it felt good." Elizabeth again admitted.

"Now you get what you want." Jason said as he rammed himself completely inside of her overflowing lips which were flowing from Elizabeth cumming from just the feel of Jason entering. "JASON, JASON, JASON!" Elizabeth continued to scream as Jason continued to ram into her hard. Grabbing her hair Jason pulled her back in to the standing position on her knees. He continued to pump into her as Jason reached around grabbing her breasts playing with them which caused Elizabeth to cum again and reach back her arms behind her to wrap around Jason's neck to keep her up right. Jason continued the assault on her pussy and breasts causing Elizabeth to cum again and a third time when Jason bit down on her right ear and neck. Cumming for a third time Elizabeth let of Jason's neck causing her to fall forward again. Jason followed her down as he kept his hands on her breasts and releasing his seed inside of her. Elizabeth was about of breath and felt like she was going to lose consciousness, but Jason wasn't near down with his erotic fiancée. His dick was still semi erect after pumping his seed in Elizabeth. Jason continued to gently pump in and out o her as Elizabeth moans were now quiet from losing her breath and voice. Jason continued to fuck Elizabeth which caused her arousal to grow until Jason was fully erect again, and then he stopped. Quickly pulling out his fully lubricated cock he pushed the head of it into Elizabeth's ass, which caused Elizabeth to scream because she wasn't expecting that. He gently worked his head in and out of Elizabeth's tight asshole as he worked two fingers in her wet lips which pushed Elizabeth over the edge again. Not giving Elizabeth respite Jason sat back on the floor with his back to the back seats bring Elizabeth with him and impaling her ass on him without mercy.

"OH GOD YES!" Elizabeth screamed as she came for the sixth time after being fully impaled with pain and pleasure. The semiconscious Elizabeth with glazed over eyes waited for Jason to move as she moved her waist to get Jason going, but Jason just wait. That caused Elizabeth to get in a better position on her knees and began to lift herself up and down. Elizabeth Jason to play with her, but Jason he was having too much fun watching Elizabeth's face from the mirror glass of the revolving window that divided the back with the driver. As Elizabeth slowly bounce up and down one of her hands went down to her pussy while the other went to her breasts and began to play with herself. That was Jason softly whispered in her ear to look up. Elizabeth did and saw her naked body with her as impaled on her ass as she bounce up and down and playing with herself. Her arousal grew leaps and bounds as she thought about the driver on the other side of the mirror and how she knew he heard her screams of pleasure. Jason knew this and reached his hands around with one hand going to the breast Elizabeth wasn't playing with while the other went to her pussy and added on two of his large fingers with two of her small ones, which caused Elizabeth to cum as he bounced faster and faster and Jason pushing his hips up to meet her each time. Elizabeth's loads screams and Jason's quiets ones continued for another few minutes until Elizabeth reached her breaking point of being stuff full of pleasure by cuming for an eighty time brings Jason with her Elizabeth fell to the side as she fainted from the pleasure. A still awake Jason layed down on the floor with her as he caught his breath, that was when he realized he still had on his suit, dress shirt, and tie. Jason had to been too caught up in the moment to realize it. Jason rested with a passed out Elizabeth for another couple minutes before the limo stopped and let Jason know they were at the towers. By then Elizabeth was awake. Jason gave her his suit coat that easily engulfed her petite frame. Elizabeth put her carefully picked up the nice dress and her shoes as Jason guided her to the elevators and up the building. As the elevator doors opened they heard voices.

"Wait you kissed Jax?" Maxi asked after Georgie had told her that she saw Brenda kissing Jax on the lips before they left for the evening.

"Yes." Brenda admitted and couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"You look like you lik..." George was going to continue when she saw Jason and Elizabeth quietly trying to go up the stairs. It was the lack of Elizabeth's dress that caught the three women's attention.

"Well it looks like you finally got some Jason and judging by Elizabeth's face she is beyond satisfied." Brenda said which caused Elizabeth to blush.

"It's nearly 11pm and you two left a little after 9:30pm. Were you doing it for over an hour?" Maxi asked as Georgie blushed not used sex talk.

"From your smile Jason I take that as a yes. Well you two have a good evening. We're going to stay up a little longer to watch a move." Brenda told the two.

"Good night." Elizabeth said as Jason guided her upstairs to their bedroom, and to the bathroom. Jason turned on the whirlpool bathtub. As it filled he removed his Jacket from Elizabeth leaving her standing naked as he removed his cloths. Jason guide Elizabeth and himself into the large tub with the soothing jets running. Jason lied back with his head resting on one of the two padded head rests and Elizabeth head resting under his head. The two lovers just relaxed for a few minutes letting the soothing hot water clean their bodies. "Thank you Jason for tonight." Elizabeth said leaning up to kiss the man she loved. "You deserved it and so much more." Jason said as they continued to kiss which Elizabeth to feel his hardening length. As she pumped his hardened cock Elizabeth was amazed at Jason's stamina. Elizabeth then straddled Jason impaling herself on him in on swift motion. She bounced slowly causing water to splash out of the tub as was leaning down kissing Jason and while his free hands were enjoying her two melons. The lovemaking was slow and steady last a long time neither wanting to ever stop, but they both finally couldn't take anymore as Elizabeth cam for the ninth time that night as Jason filled her full. Still impaled in her Jason lifted them out of the tub and into their large bed and two drifted off to a blissful sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

All right here is chapter 28. It's a pretty short chapter at least by my standards. The reason is it focuses on just one character and the progression of the plot. There is character death in this chapter, but nothing to violent. I'd give this chapter a PG-13 rating. This will be the last chapter I post until next Thursday or Friday.

_**Virgy15**_: Thank you for the support

_**TheWritersWay**_: I'm glad you enjoyed the smut. It will be the last of it for awhile.

As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and are enjoying my story. Please feel free to leave a comment/review.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty-Eight<span> **

The wind gusts pushed the heavy rain down on the silver suburban car with its windshield wipers on high. Inside Robert Scorpio was driving in the late Friday hours to the warehouses where his sources told him he would find the information he was looking for. Robert sped up the Trans-Canada Hwy into northern Vancouver. Robert had needed the help of MI6 and Canadian Intelligence to track the money that were given to the mercenaries who broke Helena out of prison. The WSB was a dying agency. After the cold war had ended the funding to the WSB began to slowly trickle away with countries deciding to invest the money somewhere else. What was even more devastating was September 11th 2001. Before that day the WSB was crippled but still viable agency, but after it was a dying one. Just like the CIA the WSB had become lax, corrupt and incompetent which led to the agency and agents missing the signs of a terrorist attack. The impact of that was countries began to pull out with the first being the United States, which was devastating to the WSB. The agency got the majority of their money for the USA, but with them pooling out along with England it essentially took a dying person off life support. The Agency had money saved but there was nothing it could do to stop the end. As the car drove down Marine drive Robert didn't think the agency he'd worked for more than three decades would survive to see 2009.

Pulling his car to a stop five blocks from the new warehouse complex, which consisted of three large warehouses, surrounded by a barbwire fence and guards. Robert was in his late fifties but he could still move. He used his night vision goggles to see clearly in the night as he waited for the two guards to go by before he cut his way through the fence. Once the two guards were out of Robert's sight he looked for cameras but didn't see any, so he rushed for the fence, and again looking for any motion sensors connected to the fence. Not seeing any Robert quickly pulled out the wire cutters from his small backpack and cut his way through. Robert replaced the fence making it look like the fence was still whole, and ran for the darkness of the closest warehouse. Robert went to the closest door, which was electronically locked with a keypad. Robert pulled on a hacking device putting it next to they keypad. Hacking his way through the door Robert went inside the large complex. Once inside Robert large crates stacked twenty feet high and without any markings. Robert dodged the vision of the camera's that were scattered throughout the warehouse as he headed to the second floor office of the warehouse. Entering he went to the computer where he found something out. On the computer there he found that there were files four the Phoenix Corporation, Bahbem Foundation, and Shaw Industries. Shaw Industries was a technology and manufacturing company based out of London, England. How were they all connected? Robert tried to hack into one of the files, but a virus quickly came up moving faster then he could hack. Robert wasn't sure what would happen if it caught up to what he was doing, but he didn't want to find out, so he quickly disconnected and left the office. Staying in the shadows Robert decided to check out the other two warehouses. He went to the middle of one, and noticed that there weren't any guards around, which Robert thought was odd, but decided to continue on. Arriving at the warehouse, Robert again hacked through the door and entered the building. When Robert did he saw nothing. The building was pitch black with no lights on. Luckily Robert had his night vision goggles. Using them he again saw nothing. There was nothing stored in the warehouse. Robert was getting a bad feeling, and was about to turn and leave when an overhead light turned on in the middle of the warehouse. Taking off his goggles to see, Robert was shocked at what he found. In the middle of the spotlight was a chair and sitting in it was none other than Helena Cassidine with a wicked smile on her face.

"Robert Scorpio it has been a long time since we have last met face to face. Won't you come join me we've been expecting you?" Helena said the lights started to come on. Robert knew he was in trouble and went for the door. "Escape is futile Robert. This is no escape for you." Helena told one of her families old enemies as two armed me came in with guns trained on Robert, and guards came through the other doors. The guards searched Robert taking his phone, gun, goggles and knife. Tying Robert's arms behind his back they pushed him over to Helena. "Did you really think you weren't being watched once you entered Malaysia? Plus you're agency is just a shell of what it used to be filled with corruption and incompetence, so it wasn't hard for use to get access into the agency. Then there is your sources, they won't be opening their mouths ever again."

"You're in charge of all this?" asked surprised and not believing it. Helena was evil and capable woman, but she couldn't have pulled off what he was beginning to think in his head was much bigger than the Cassidine's.

"In charge of this compound or organization, but we do have mutual interests one being you."

"The Bahbem Foundation has a interest in me?" asked the grey haired on again off again WSB agent.

"Oh yes my dear Robert. I have a hatred for you for what you have done to my family, but I think she might hate you more than I do." Helena said as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs leading down from a walkway. Looking up from where he was being held down on his knees was a medium height dark haired woman dressed in a business suit being flanked by two guards. The trio approached Robert as he was being kept in place."

"May I introduce the head of the Bahbem Foundation Miss Laila Bahbem." Helena told Robert.

"Helena I didn't expect to see you here." Laila said not pleased at Helena being on her property.

"I am here to see that Robert suffers." Helena said not liking the younger woman's tone.

"Helena don't you have more important things to attend to." Laila's eyes turned from dark grey to near full black. Robert noticed it and so did Helena. The fair skinned woman never showed anyone in the warehouse that she wasn't pleased, but Helena and Robert could tell that she was not pleased that Helena was with them. Her guards especially knew this since working for her.

"I just want he to suffer." Helena commented not liking being unofficially being ordered to leave, but Laila was also right. She had to fly back to council Nikolas before his dinner at the Metro Court and the events that would take place during it. Helena needed to fly back and sleep to be well rested.

"Do not worry Helena justice will be done."

"Fine Laila I'll leave him to you." Helena told her. "Goodbye Robert we won't be seeing each other, but don't worry you won't be lonely I'll be sending friends to visit real soon." Helena told Robert with her parting words as she headed to the doors followed by Andre and another guard who had come with her. Laila waited in the chair Helena had left before speaking.

"Finally that veil woman is gone." Laila said relaxing. She never liked the Cassidine Matriarch and couldn't wait to be done with her.

"Mam why are we putting up with her endless games. Can't we get rid of her now?" asked Roger her most senior guard there.

"No the time is not right. We've been building for years I won't let it be ruined for some old hag who's desperate to hang onto her fleeting power."

"Wait you aren't friends with Helena?" Robert asked surprised as he looked at Laila whom has her black shoulder length hair in a ponytail.

"What of course not I can't stand the woman, and for friends I don't believe she has any. She wants you tortured and burned alive, but I'm not going to do that. I don't want revenge I want justice, and torturing you won't give me that. Your death will be quick and relatively painless."

"Then why are you working with her?"

"Come now Robert you're an intelligent man. Everyone works with people they don't trust or like, and even enemies. Every country on the planet has done this, so do organizations including yours. Working with Helena is just a means to an end and nothing more." Explained Laila to Robert who thought the woman before him looked no more than 25, but look of her eyes told him that she was well past that age.

"All right I can except that, but what I don't know is why you are interested in me."

"I could just tell you who I am and my connection to you and the Phoenix Corporation and Shaw Industries, but I'm not going to I want you to figure it out yourself. I'm sure you've come up with some theories regarding the connection with the two other companies."

"All three of you are working together. For what purpose I don't know."

"You still don't see it do you?" Laila asked as she got up from the chair.

"See what? Shaw Industries was founded in 1985. The Phoenix Corporation was founded in 1990, and you company was founded in 1997. There's no connection between you three."

"You're looking into the wrong place. Have you ever looked into the background of Roman Shaw and Shaw Industries? I'll give you a hit he and his company aren't what they really look like."

"You're right they're really arms manufactures and experimental suits. It's said they're working armor suit out of some sci-fi movie. They have manufacturing contracts with the over three dozen countries including the United States, France, and Brazil."

"Very good Robert I see that the WSB still has some kind of viable intelligence, but that's not what I am referring to. Have you ever looked into the background of Roman Shaw? Like how old he was when he passed away, where was he born, where he went to school, or who his parents were? MI6 has and suspects, who Roman really was, but have no hard proof. The United States turns a blind eye, because Shaw Industries is now deeply entrenched with them and if they looked into the company they might expose secrets they wish to keep hidden." She said as she began to walk around him in circles

"What am I missing?" Robert asked not sure where she was going, though she did look familiar, but he wasn't sure from where.

"Perhaps I should tell you about myself. I am a mother of two who's a widow whose husband died from while mountain climbing. Oh how Wesley loved the outdoors and nature. I founded the Bahbem Foundation while I was studying at the Cambridge University. I have two older brothers. My father who died of heart disease or what many call a broken heart after the love of his and my mother was murdered while he was in prison. Did I mention that my father was imprisoned at Potomac Federal Prison?" Laila told Robert which caused Roberts eyes to open in surprise as he brain came to a realization as he again looked at the young woman and that's when he noticed the small similarities between Laila and her father.

"Your, but that's impossible he had no children, and he died when the prison burnt down after a riot in 1983."

"I'm not surprised you didn't openly see the similarities between my father and I, after all I look more like my mother than father. He had children, just not that the family knew about. After all he was the outcast of the family. As for the fire, whom did you think started it? Our family abandoned my father and he had to fend for himself. He decided to fake his death, especially after his sister in law refused to protect my mother, which my mother's rape and murder my father's enemies."

"Someone would have found evidence that he was alive." Robert countered knowing he truly was going to die, and the image of Anna and Robin.

"Please Robert, you know how easy it is to fake a death after all you faked yours convincenly. I'm just surprised the WSB didn't look into it or notice that nearly everyone in the prison died, or that the survivors disappeared or died over the next two years or how all DNA evidence that my father ever existed. The English government suspects, but there is nothing they can do about it. Now that you realized the truth it's time for this to end." Laila explained as she walked around him one last time and a guard handed her a gun. "I don't like killing or take joy in it, but when it needs to be done I think you should face your killer face to face instead of ordering someone over the phone. Nor do I feel the need of a painful death. There is no benefit from that." She said coming to stand in front of Robert. "Now for imprisoning my father and causing my mothers death it is time for you to die Robert Scorpio." Laila said raising the gun to Robert's head and firing a bullet between the mans eyes and out the back of his skull, which caused Robert's now lifeless body to fall backwards to the ground. "Take is body out into the Strait of Georgia and dump his weighted body to the bottom. I'm going to call my brothers" Laila told a guard as she handed him the gun and walked away followed by Roger. The guards carried the WSB agent, brother of Malcolm Scorpio and father to Robin Scorpio was carried to a boat where he would be taken to his watery gave.

* * *

><p><strong>I gave a lot of clues to the identity of Laila's father. I'm sure anyone who watched the show in the very early 1980's would be able to figure it out. I actually did research about the character and their background. I had always planned for this storyline as well. <strong>


	29. Chapter 29

I'm sorry I meant to post earlier, but a couple things came up. First I've been using a flash drive to store my story as I type some here and some at school. When I got home my computer said my flash drive was corrupted. It scared me for a second, thinking I've lost my story. Thankfully I found a saved copy on my computer. The other problem I had was this chapter which was originally going to be something between 10000 and 11500 words. I know some people don't like reading chapters that long, so I had to find ending points which was a little hard and I hope they work.

**_Irobinson10_**: I never really cared for Diego. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with him yet if anything.

_**sweetgirl23**_: I am glad you really enjoying the story and the characters including my new ones. I'm sorry if you like Mac and Robert, and I hope you don't like the characters I kill off this chapter, but not everyone will be happy with how I portray certain characters.

**_bjq_**: I am glad you are enjoying the story. Yes Brenda was joking. I thought I wrote it that way, but writing and telling jokes has never been that big of a strong suit for me. I am better at drama, suspense and action then anything else, so if I confuse you or anyone else I am sorry.

As for Chapter 29 it's rated PG-13. You find out who Nikolas's fiancee is and the action/drama picks up as some characters die.

Of course I hope you enjoy the chapter and are in story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews. I should be posting another chapter tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty-Nine <span>**

Saturday morning in Port Charles was a peaceful one. The light snow that had fallen had stopped giving the ground a white thin layer of no more than an inch, and the sky had actually cleared letting the sun shine down on Port Charles. Sonny who had spent a lovely evening bantering with Kate Howard whom he was sure was an old flame from his childhood Connie Falconeri though she wouldn't admit it. Elizabeth woke up sorer than she had ever been before, but also the happiest she had ever been in her life. Robin told Elizabeth and Jason that she was moving in with Felicia to give the couple a little more privacy. Georgie at signed up to attend the winter term at Port Charles Community College where she would transfer to Port Charles University next year, while Maxi had gotten a job with Brenda. She wanted to learn about the fashion business from Brenda. Jason had called and checked on Sam, whom he was told hadn't had any visitors. Peter Webb was getting close with Mei-Ling, the younger and very attractive Asian detective. The city was healing from the events of a few weeks ago and no one noticed two groups entering the city. Four unmarked black suv's caring twelve men settled on the outskirts of Port Charles waiting for the planned time, while three men snuck onto a warehouse to set charges as none of the guards noticed them as the three men planted the explosives. The day turned to late afternoon as many of the business elite were getting ready for Nikolas's informal dinner.

"You know you don't have to go with me." Jason said walking up behind his fiancée and wrapping his arms around her as she put on her simple green dress.

"I know, but I'm not going to hide from Nikolas like it was my fault what happened with Lucky and his breakup with Emily. No I am done hiding from the people of Port Charles. I am the future Mrs. Elizabeth Morgan and am damn proud of it." Elizabeth said turning around his arms and kissing the man she loved. "Besides I know you'll be bored, and temped to deck Nikolas for his treatment of Emily. This way I can keep you occupied." Elizabeth said reaching down with one hand to cup his balls which caused Jason to let out a little moan.

"So you want more of last night?" Jason said as he pushed a few strands of hair behind her left her and gently stroked her cheek as she leaned into it.

"You know Jason you can have your way with me anytime you want to. I am yours after all." She said smiling up at him with her bright happy smile that could light up the world as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I wish we didn't have to go, but I did promise Sonny I'd be there."

"All right future husband let's go." Elizabeth said taking Jason's hand in hers as the two left leaving Cameron with Maxi and Georgie for the rest of the evening. Jason and Elizabeth arrived at the Metro Court fifteen minutes later as the heavy cloud cover had returned and the temperature dropped and snow began to fall. The couple sat down at a table, as the other guests arrived. Jax and Brenda sat with them as did Sonny and his date Kate Howard. Edward, Ned, Tracy and Alan sat at another with the Holdfield's. Other Port Charles business leaders arrived as drinks were served. Sitting at three tables that were two feet higher than the others sat Seth Lei with his wife, and three children, two boys and one girl. That wasn't what surprised the guests it was who was sitting at the other tables. At one table sat Jeff, Carolyn, and Audrey Webber with Lulu Spencer. In the center and smaller table Nikolas Cassidine sat alone as he waited for everyone to be seated and situated.

The Cassidine prince waited until everyone was seated and drinks were served with appetizers before he stood and went to the small microphone near his table.

"Welcome to the future of Port Charles." Nikolas said surveying the guests. He didn't see his ex, but was sure of where she was. Nikolas however did see Elizabeth. He was sure she would enjoy his second announcement. "I have three announcements to make to night, a business one that has an impact on Port Charles, and Northeast North America. The other two are of a personal nature I wanted all of you to be a part of." Nikolas paused for drama effect as people wandered what his personal announcement was. "First I'll start with the business news. Cassidine Industries and the Phoenix Corporation have made a deal. Together with the property the Phoenix Corporation bought from ELQ means we own thirty seven percent of the property on the west side of the Port Charles docks. Together we will continue to expand this growing to Port Charles. With this deal we will bring thousands of jobs to the people of Port Charles, which will boost the economy. Within two years we will surpass Rochester as the third largest city in New York, and if things continue to go well within ten years Port Charles should be reach close to the two million for the metro population of Port Charles and move us to the second largest city in New York, and one of the most important cities in the Northeast." Nikolas finished as the mayor and other local politicians clapped who would inevitably take credit for the deal and building the economy. Nikolas waited until everyone was finished clapping and talking with each other. "Now for the more important news first concerning my son, I have changed his name from Spencer to Anthony Cassidine named after my grandfathers brother. On my time away from Port Charles after my brother was cheated on and betrayed and I was abandoned by my undeserving ex girl friend I met a regal and enchanting woman who captivated me. She embodies everything good about the Cassidine name. During our time we talked, laughed and fell in love. I had no hesitation to ask her to marry me, and she gladly accepted. I'm sure my fiancée is getting impatient having waited so long to reveal her self, so without further au doe let me introduce the next Mrs. Cassidine, Sarah Webber." Nikolas announced to the shock of many in the room as Sarah Webber strode out.

* * *

><p>At the same time as the dinner in the Metro Court Lorenzo was being driven in his limo to one of his warehouses with his delinquent son Diego. He had planned to go to the dinner tonight, but decided against it after his son's display the previous night. Plus he needs to check on his computer hacker who he had brought in to work on his plan to bring down Sonny and Jason without any bloodshed.<p>

"Dad why won't you let me come work with you?" Diego asked inside the limo.

"I want more for you instead of leading the life I have." Lorenzo told his son as he turned from the window as the light snow storm was turning into a full on blizzard as the hurricane force wind from the lake blew the heavy snow down on Port Charles that would eventually knock down power lines causing havoc on Port Charles and turning to look at his son.

"Your life is the kind of life I want, where I have power, money, women, and respect."

"No my life is full of danger as my enemies target Sky, Lila, and you. As for respect it's not really respect. People are sucking up to me, want something from me or are afraid of me. That isn't respect, you certainly don't earn respect by treating women the way you treated Georgie and Elizabeth last night."

"I know father I just let my emotions get the better of me concerning Georgie and her dumping me for no reason. As for Elizabeth she insulted me. No she insulted the Alcazar name. The woman needs to be taught her place in this world."

"No you need to learn when to shut your mouth. You were lucky Jason didn't snap your neck." Lorenzo said as the limo pulled to a stop in front of the warehouse.

"Why don't we just get rid of Sonny and Jason? Then Port Charles could be yours." Diego said as the guard opened the door for Lorenzo and the wind blew in the 28 degree weather and 19 degree wind chill.

"That's why you should find something else to do in life, because you're not cut out for this life. Now wait in the limo I'll be back in a few minutes, and then we can talk about your future." Lorenzo said slamming the door heading into one of his warehouses. A few buildings away a man watched the warehouse with binoculars as Alcazar went into the warehouse.

"I think we might have a problem." Radioed the man with the binoculars to the men inside the building getting ready to detonate the bombs.

"What's the problem Ryan?" asked Ian calling through the radio.

"Lorenzo Alcazar just pulled in front of the warehouse and went inside."

"Alcazar is inside?" Ian asked more to himself than the two other men around him. "All right I'm going to call the boss and see what he says." Ian radioed to Ryan and told the two other men. Pulling out his phone Ian dialed his boss's number. "Boss we have a situation. Lorenzo Alcazar just entered the warehouse we are about to blow up. Do we proceed according to plan or abort?" Ian asked their boss and waited as their boss thought for a few seconds. "Yes I understand we kill two birds with one stone. All right we continue to go according to plan." Ian said hitting the end button on his cell phone. "All right we are continuing as planned, detonate the building." Ian radio and told the two men with them who flipped on the radio detonation devices. Inside the warehouse a guard was going to check on the generators to make sure they were working all right. The storm was getting worse and was said to continue until the morning with Port Charles said to be 10 to 16 inches. The red haired guard wanted to make sure he had heat if he was going to be stuck in the warehouse all night. Entering the generator room he looked around at the generators making sure they were operating at full capacity. Once he saw that they were he turned to leave when he noticed a flashing light coming from under one of the generators. Looking down he cursed to himself when he saw six bars of C-4 as he turned to get help he didn't know there was a lot more C-4 scattered around the warehouse nor did he have time to get help as the C-4 behind him exploded ripping through his body and the old building that was full of chemicals, fuel, and other things that could easily burn. Lorenzo was walking down the hall with a guard toward where is computer expert was working when he heard explosions going off. Neither Lorenzo nor his guard had time to think before the heat, flame and blowing debris ripped the two apart. The young hacker named Damien Spinelli was finishing up his project for his client whom was paying a lot of money for his services never knew what hit him as there was a stack of C-4 in the next room that went off. The flames disintegrated his body leaving only bones of the once mighty hacker. Outside the bombers watched as the C-4 in the building exploded virtually at the same time blowing the building apart. The force of the explosion rolled the four ton limo three times leaving it upside down as flames scattered to other buildings causing fires to erupt.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Metro Court no one felt the explosion thanks to the noise of the wind and snow, and the surprise of seeing Sarah Webber. Sarah was dressed in a short whitesilver strapless Beaded Corset Dress as her shoulder length bouncy strawberry blonde hair, while Elizabeth watched in horror and her mouth agape. Sarah walked up to her fiancé wrapping her arms around him, and bringing Nikolas lips to hers. The kiss lasted minutes as the two displayed their love for each other. Sarah pulled back from her fiancé and turned to the microphone and the audience before her. She smiled at the looks of shock and surprise in the room especially her sad poor sister Elizabeth.

"Thank you my dear Nikolas. Nikolas and I met in Rome, Italy where I was on vacation. We instantly hit it off as explored the ancient city. As we did I feel in love with Nikolas who is an intelligent charming man whom any woman should be honored to be with. We our loving relationship quickly progressed and Nikolas asked me to marry him. I was honored and said yes. The Webber name carries respect and shouldn't be only associated with a killer and mob boss. No the Webber name should be connected with a name with just as much respect as the Cassidine family which we will help so many people with. I am delighted that you are here to celebrate with us." Sarah said Sarah finishing up her speech as she sat beside her future husband as dinner was brought out.

"Elizabeth is you all right?" asked a concerned Jason turning her shocked face so they were eye to eye.

"How…What is she doing?" asked an upset Elizabeth.

"Do you want to leave?" asked Brenda who supported her friend.

"NO!" Elizabeth practically yelled. "That's what she wants for me to cower away from embarrassment. I won't give her the satisfaction."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked taking her small artists hands in his large one.

"Yes I'll be fine with you by my side. Let's all sit enjoy the dinner and not give Nikolas and my sister any satisfaction. Elizabeth told Jason and her friends as shock of seeing her sister and finding out she was engaged to Nikolas was replaced by anger towards Nikolas and Sarah for trying to humiliate her and Jason.

* * *

><p>Outside in the blizzard the fires burnt through the now destroyed warehouse and were also burning in two neighboring warehouses as firefighters fight the fires and EMTs. Detectives David Harper, Peter Webb, and Mei-Ling Kim were all called into the scene with John having the night off, but still on call. Detectives Harper and Kim were the first of the three to arrive finding the EMT's pulling an unconscious Diego Alcazar out of the flipped over limo along with a body guard. Both were in relatively good condition considering the building they were parked beside blew up. Both had head wounds and bruising from being flung around inside the limo, and were being taken to General Hospital. A ten block radius had been cordon off around the destroyed warehouse as firefighters fought the fires that had spread in the other two warehouses with the extreme cold wind and snow coming down around them.<p>

"Wouldn't be easier to let the cold and snow put out the fires?" asked the young Chinese and Vietnamese, Canadian detective as she tried to bundle herself up in the cold.

"No. These buildings are old and most likely up to fire standards, so even in these cold conditions the fire still has a chance to jump from building to building causing a lot of damage and maybe some deaths." Peter explained as he had seen it happen in Boston with early 1900 buildings. "Was this an accident?" Peter asked being the last to arrive.

"No. A fire would have collapsed the building no blowing it up and certainly not with a shock wave that broke windows two blocks away. Sure the building material and chemicals inside would have burned and caused some small explosions but nothing anywhere near this size. Someone decide to help burn down this building." David explained taking a hot sip of his boiling hot coffee he held with his gloves.

"Mob related then?"

"Yes. One of the guards walking around the perimeter told us he saw his boss Lorenzo Alcazar go in moments before the explosion." Mei-Ling told the two. "The guard is in pretty bad shape as the blast knocked him against the wall of the north building beside this one."

"Sonny and Jason then?" Peter asked knowing that there had been peace between the two mob origination for months."

"I don't know, but obviously they're our first suspects." David told them.

"Do we really have to stand out in the freezing cold for this?" Mei-Ling asked not happy to be stuck in a blizzard.

"For now yes, but officers are working to set up a command center in an abandoned building about a block from here. It shouldn't take them more than a half hour, so we won't freeze, but we also won't be getting any sleep." David told his partner pointing to the building behind them as the three tried to stay warm in the arctic cold.

* * *

><p>As the three detectives were freezing in the cold, the four suv's were making their move after they got the signal that the police were distracted. The five foot eleven inch black haired green eyed man with shrapnel scars all over the right side of his face led the way toward Shadybrook. None of the men traveling with him new his full name outside of Cole, they mainly called him Major because he was former Major from British SAS who found that if he was going to kill people for no real reason than to protect the leaders in power ambitions then he was going to get paid well for it. Most of the men under him were ex-military. Cole preferred it that way, he didn't like dealing with armatures.<p>

"Are you at Shadybrook yet?" Cole asked through the radio.

"We are almost there sir. This police van doesn't handle really well in almost six inches of snow. We will be at Shadybrook in two minutes." Told the blonde haired man dressed like a PCPD officer as he sat in the passenger side of the van caring three of the men from the Suv's.

"The severe weather is too our advantage gentlemen. We are ready for it and have a contingency plan. Plus we are prepared for the snow. The police will be too busy dealing with the explosion at the warehouse and dealing with the weather to chase after us. We are about four minutes behind you."

"Roger." The man said over his radio as the van approached the outskirts of Shadybrook.

"Major do we really need to bring those two along?" Cole's right hand man asked motioning to the suv behind them as their chain covered tires moved through the snow.

"You mean our two passengers brought to us by the Cassidine's then yes. Do I like having outsiders with us no, but I follow my boss's orders. That being said Clive if they jeopardize us and our team we take them out." Cole told Clive in his Scottish accent.

"Yes sir." Clive said clad his boss wasn't going to let the two so called experts jeopardize their team and plan as the five suv's filled with explosives and high powered weapons headed toward their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry the fans of Damien Spinelli, but I never like the character. He was annoying and a truly pointless character who I simply have no use for or want to try and write for.<strong>

**As for Lorenzo. I didn't hate the character in fact I like the character, but this is just how I wrote the story, so fans of Lorenzo I am also sorry.**


	30. Chapter 30

****Here is the Chapter 30 update. I think this will be the last chapter I post until next week. This chapter I'd give a PG-13 rating, for some violence and language. It's full of action and drama which I think you'll enjoy.

As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and are enjoying the story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.

**Chapter Thirty **

The very interesting and uncomfortable dinner was winding down as Sarah and Nikolas made their rounds greeting their guests. Elizabeth just ate quietly everyone so often looking at Jason for support as they locked fingers. They sisters have never gotten along with especially concerning Lucky, but Elizabeth didn't think the contempt Sarah had went this deep for her. Elizabeth knew without a doubt that this was an engagement/marriage of convenience. Sure they might like each other and there might be attraction between Nikolas and her sister, but love, no Elizabeth didn't think so. No Sarah and Nikolas's relationship started out as a convenience for each other. Sarah got to wed a rich respected Cassidine which shinned brightly on the Webber family and name. Then she got to rub it in her sister's face. Nikolas's was engaged for most likely similar reasons. Elizabeth watched as the happy couple came to her table hand in hand.

"Jax, Brenda, Sonny, Kate I hope you enjoyed the dinner and the joyous news?" Nikolas asked the four ignoring Elizabeth and Jason.

"It was eventful." Kate said feeling the silent awkwardness between everyone around the table. She really didn't know anyone at the table outside of Sonny and wished she could leave at that moment.

"That's putting it mildly." Brenda commented as Sarah was looking at Elizabeth.

"What dear sister aren't you going to congratulate us?" Sarah asked walking near her sister. Elizabeth looked up at her sister who Elizabeth had a perfect life. She had the love of her parents, Sarah had gotten into one of the best medical schools thanks to her parents, while Elizabeth had to get loans to become a nurse and was still paying them off. Elizabeth also thought that Sarah had better looks and certainly larger breasts, though Elizabeth wouldn't have been surprised that Sarah had gotten a little help in that department. No Sarah had no reason to feel jealous towards Elizabeth for since Sarah had everything handed to her, while she had to work hard for all she had gotten.

"Hurrah for you and your so called engagement." Elizabeth openly mocked Sarah and her engagement, which surprised her sister and a few other people around them.

"What?" Sarah asked a little taken back by Elizabeth's attitude.

"You heard me you expect me or anyone who even remotely knows you to believe you and Nikolas have had this kind of magical romance and feel in love in just a few weeks. You got evolved for a few reasons. One for status, which we all know the Webber family loves above all else. Then there was the added bonus of embarrassing you dear sister whom you love so much. After that sex would have been involved, after all you will use your body in anyway to get what you want, so I doubt Nikolas had to do much talking to convince you this farce of an engagement was a good idea." Elizabeth explained getting up from her chair.

"You can't talk to me that way." Sarah said truly stunned she had never heard her sister talk this way, and certainly not to her.

"What you thought I was some kind of angel or saint who always gets her way or has things handed to you. That wasn't me that was you sister. I had to work for everything I got. I worked hard to get where I am, dealing with my rape, handling all the endless Spencer problems, which included your grandmother Nikolas. Then there was dealing with becoming a mother and abandoning my dreams to take care of him. Next on the list I had are my Carly, Zander, my ex-husband, and Jason." Elizabeth told her sister as Jason squeezed Elizabeth's had as he had gotten up to stand behind her knowing he had caused some of her pain. Elizabeth turned her head slightly to look up at her lover and softly smiled letting him everything was all right. "I swear sometimes I think the entire city was out to destroy me. As for being the Angel of Port Charles I was never an angel, I was a mouse who never truly voice my opinion or fought back as I had become a people pleaser, which is kind of funny since I really never please anyone. I am done thinking only about sacrificing my happiness and my son's happiness to please others. For once in my life I am going to be a little selfish, which means not taking anymore crap from the likes of you Sarah." Elizabeth explained.

"Saintly Elizabeth trying to defend her self when she's engaged to Jason Morgan and mob enforcer sitting at a table with Sonny Corinthos a mob boss all while the man you cheated on is in an insane asylum. You're just like me." Sarah said looking down at Elizabeth's large and beautiful ring. "You're marring up. The difference is that I didn't have to beg, which I sure is the only way remotely possible you could land Jason Morgan." Sarah countered.

"What are you talking about? Jason and I have known each other for nearly a decade and have been in love for years. We've just had selfish hurtful people like you interfering in our lives. Thankfully my bastard of an ex-husband cheated on me and it opened my eyes. I just wish I had opened them years ago when he cheated on me the first time. Now who did he sleep with that time?" Elizabeth asked more to herself than to anyone else. Sarah knew where her sister was going and was about to cut her off, but Elizabeth stopped her. "That's right it was my sweet and innocent sister who slept with Lucky." Elizabeth said loudly enough for everyone to hear. She knew Sarah and the Webber family didn't like to be openly embarrassed. "Sarah knew things weren't going smoothly between Lucky and I, but also knew that he and I still loved each other. Did that stop Sarah from bedding Lucky? No it didn't. Did she do it because she had feelings for Lucky? No the only reason my perfect sister did it was to take what I have and hurt me with it. Why I don't know. She's the one that's gotten anything she's wanted. Sarah got love of her parents, the one who was sent to our grandmother's home while I was left in Colorado. She got Lucky for the Valentine days dance when Lucky was supposed to take me which caused me to get rapped in the park."

"That's what this all goes back to isn't Elizabeth. Just because you were raped you think the world owes you. I bet it wasn't rape. I bet you had to beg Tom to have sex with ordinary looking girl like you. Then after you used rape to get sympathy for Lucky and have used that to get where you are now. Even if it was rape you must have des…" Sarah was never able to finish what she said when Elizabeth's right fist connected with Sarah's left cheek knocking her to the ground. Nikolas went to his fiancée's side to check on Sarah, and then turned to stare at Elizabeth's with his black eyes.

"Don't you ever try to say I deserved or lied about getting raped." Elizabeth said with her voice filled with anger. "In fact why don't how show you much I am not a saint." Elizabeth said moving toward her fallen sister planning on kicking, but was blocked by Nikolas.

"I don't think so. You put your hand on my fiancée and are going to pay for it." Nikolas said grabbing Elizabeth's right hand, but Elizabeth balled her in pain right fist and punched Nikolas in the stomach. Nikolas was slightly pushed back and let go of her hand more due to surprise of Elizabeth's actions than the pain of Elizabeth's punch. Nikolas was about to march up to his former Musketeer friend and put her in her place, but when he looked up both Jason and Sonny were in his face. Both the men knew what Nikolas had in mind.

"The event is over." Jax called having been taken away from the group for a moment as a messenger left gave him a message. "I have gotten the news that the weather has turned for the worse as there is a full on blizzard outside with at least six inches of snow outside with down power lines in many areas, which has knocked out the power through much of the city. Don't worry the new power generators that were installed can last six hours without outside power, which will leave the back up generators will kick in which will last us until morning. Commissioner Smith told me that no one should leave. I have decided to give everyone a free room for the night. This has been an eventful night and it isn't over yet, so let's all go to our rooms." Jax told the guests which distracted Sonny and especially Jason from beating the shit out of Nikolas.

"Let's go Jason neither of them is worth our time." Elizabeth said loud enough for both Nikolas and Sarah to hear as she put her hand on Jason's arm which pulled his attention from Nikolas.

"How is your hand?" Jason asked as Elizabeth pulled Jason out of the room with her left hand and he took her bruised right hand.

"It hurts, but it felt good letting out all the anger I and frustration I have toward my sister out." Elizabeth said as the Jason kissed her bruised knuckles.

"I'm glad to see you standing up for yourself, and I love seeing fire in your eyes. I'm just worried you won't need me anymore."

"You mean my Adonis hero. I will always need you as my husband, lover, confidant, and friend. Though I think I need to practice more so this doesn't hurt so much." Elizabeth said rubbing her hurt hand as Jason took the room key that was given to him from the concierge.

"I would be happy to teach you." Jason said leaning down gently pulling and biting Elizabeth's lower lip which lead to a full enviably led to more as the two kissed in the open of the lobby for what seemed to them like minutes.

"Get a room." Brenda said from a few feet away as she got her room key.

"We have one. Let's go Jason you have a lot to teach me." Elizabeth pulling a willing Jason toward the elevators and their room where they would have fun after they checked on Cameron to make sure he was all right and Jason was going to call and check on the buisness.

* * *

><p>As the guests of Metro Court were going to their rooms the blonde haired man dressed as PCPD officer got out of the police van along with his partner in the drivers side. The two men went to the back where their third partner was dressed as a prisoner with chains. The tall Chinese man of course had a key with him. The three went to the door of Shadybrook. The desk guards inside let the officers in.<p>

"We didn't think you'd show in this storm." The burly guard said from behind the desk.

"We thought we could make it here and back before the storm." Said the brown haired man and taller of the two fake police officers as he handed the skinner of the two guards the paperwork. The guards looked at the paperwork to make sure everything checked out.

"All right I'll call an orderly to take the prisoner to his room." The said the slimmer of the two guards as he reached the phone. After a minute of waiting an orderly came out of the locked door and took the prisoner to the back.

"Do you mind if we wait here a few minutes to get warm before we try to head back." The blonde haired officer asked politely of the two guards.

"Sure take a break from the cold." The orderly said not thinking anything was wrong. While in the back hallway the orderly was escorting the Chinese man back to his padded cell not noticing as the shorter prisoner unlocked his cuffs. Before he knew it his prisoner had forcefully grabbed the bigger mans left arm, and kicking his legs out from him as the Chinese man flipped the orderly over having him landing face first on the floor and then ramming his elbow in the back of the orderly's neck killing him. The former triad assassin ran down the hallway after he grabbed the orderly's keys as he drew from memory the floor plan of Shadybrook. He reached the generator room and quickly cut the phone lines, but not before dialing a number on the wall phone in the room. Down the hall the two fake PCPD were making small talk about the weather and the Buffalo Bills when the blonde officer's cell phone went off.

"With the weather the way it is I'm surprise you were able to get a call?" The burly guard asked as the guard opened his phone with one hand while his other lazily went to down to his gun holster to unlock it.

"Tao is it handled. It's handled. All right we'll see you soon." The blonde officer said closing his phone and putting it back in his pocket. "You're right I can't get a call from outside, but the call was coming from inside." The fake officer told the two guards who thought it was a joke but soon found out it wasn't has both the fake officers took out their guns and shot the two guards in the head and chest. They were no longer concerned with the noise of the guns as the phone lines were cut. The two men knew there were at four guards inside. Two stationed at the access point between the minimal and high risk patients, and two more dividing between the high risk and dangerous patients. There was one doctor on staff at night with five orderly's not counting the one their comrade had killed. Of course none of them knew what was going on or that they were fake cops. As the two guards grabbed the keys to head to the back they saw the lights of the four vans heading their way. The two men headed two the first station while their five foot seven inch comrade was ahead of them in the vents above them. As the two men another orderly was coming to check on the load noise. He was about to ask the two PCPD officers what the problem was when a bullet went through his left eye and out the back of his head. The poor young orderly feel to the ground unable to move as he looked up through his good eye as the fake cops walked by leaving the young man to die knowing there was nothing he could do. Down at the first station with two guards and a orderly inside one of the guards was trying to call out but got no dial tone as the other guard went to the small gun locker where there was two pistols and a shotgun that was there just in case of extreme emergencies, but this was one as both knew what gunshots sounded like. The three saw the officer's coming and saw the blood on their uniforms, which told them they were either fake cops or corrupt. They were relatively safe with bullet proof glass and a steal door protecting them. What the two men did know was that there was also an air vent above them. As the two guards were getting ready for a gun battle they didn't notice the grate being removed from above. The former triad assassin moved quickly and with deadly force like he was trained. With his foot Tao swept the legs out from one of the guards while grabbing the pistol from him and shooting the other guard in the chest, then quickly moving to the right as the orderly mishandled the shot gun firing it erratically, and couldn't react in time before his opponent shot him in the side of the head. The assassin caught the falling pump shotgun from the dead orderly. The fallen guard tried to reach his shot comrades gun but was stopped but a blast of the shot gun to his chest killing him. Tao was about and the guard with the stomach wound raised his gun as his hand shook. The guard fired but he was to slow as Tao heard the breathing of the guard and shaking metal. Tao feel to his knees and fired the pistol striking the guard in the head as he felt the bullet pass inches above his head. What the three men didn't notice was Dr. Wayne Hightower down the hall who was filling in for Jim Ross, who had just happened to have taken the night off. The Doctor ran knowing there was nothing he could do to save his coworkers. Running down the hall he warned the other orderly's and the two other guards, and went to his office. The phone lines were cut, but he had his cell phone with him and the company said it would work anywhere at anytime. It was time to see if that was true. Wayne looked at his phone and saw a bar. He quickly dialed 911.

"Hello." The young doctor said through the phone. He knew it rang and connected, but all he was getting was static. "This is Dr. Wayne Hightower at Shadybrook sanitarium. We are under siege. There are at least three gunmen and there are three staff members dead." Wayne said as the better prepared staff started a gun battle with the intruders. "We need police help a.s.a.p." Wayne pleaded but stopped as he heard his phone die, and all hope for them as well.

* * *

><p>The blizzard that was ravaging the cities along the coast of Lake Ontario had caused one freight ship, airports to shut down, car accidents, power outages and whiteouts in many areas. Next to the destroyed warehouse the PCPD had set up headquarters since the roads were becoming impassable, and the police needed a place to secure evidence as the firefighters were beginning to put out the fires with the help of the weather, which meant fire inspectors could move in and find evidence. Inside the abandoned building officers waited with the three detectives and the commissioner.<p>

"How close are they to being done?" asked Gregory as he looked out the window.

"They said it would be about fifteen minutes before." David told his commandeered as Peter and Mei-Ling were talking at a makeshift table.

"We need to get in there to get the evidence we need to put Sonny and Jason away."

"Sir what makes you think they had a hand in this?" David said drinking form his thermos mug.

"Who else could it be? There are no other criminal organizations in Port Charles or any others vying for Lorenzo's territory. Sonny and Jason have the most to gain."

"But why would they start a war when they had peace. Sonny and Jason aren't known to violate a deal unless they're provoked."

"Who knows what a criminal is thinking. They are just power hungry killers that need to be put away."

"Sir we got a call." An older sergeant said walking up to his boss cutting of the twos conversation before David could respond.

"Sanders we have had dozens of calls and we'll have hundreds of calls before the nights over."

"Sir this call was from Shadybrook. The call only lasted minutes, but a Dr. Hightower said that there were at least three armed intruders with fatalities, and operator heard shots being fired before she was disconnected." Explained the veteran officer.

"Was the operator sure of this?" David asked

"Yes. There was static on the line, but she could hear it pretty clearly."

"That's great. We are spread thin, and so are the state troopers." Gregory exasperated and then closed his eyes thinking for a moment. "Since we're stuck here and this area isn't a snow plow priority we can't get there. Have dispatch call John he lives near Shadybrook. Tell him that there are multiple homicides, officers down, and approach with extreme caution. Also see if there are in units near Shadybrook and give them the same orders except that they are to be advised to wait for detective Hunter."

"Yes sir." Officer Sanders said running back to his radio.

"Let's hope it's not as bad as the doctor says, because I don't think they'll be much back up for them." David said as the heavy snow continued to fall on the now eight inches.


	31. Chapter 31

Here is the Chapter 31 update. This is the largest chapter I've posted in a long time. Unlike the previous chapter there was no way I could see to divide up the chapter. This chapter has a lot of detail and action in it, and I just couldn't see breaking up the pace of the action.

_**Irobinson01**_: I am glad you and others are enjoying my original character John.

I've not going to give anything away about the plot of this chapter except it is rated **PG-13** for violence, and there is one major character death. I will have another chapter posted sometime on Saturday.

As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and are enjoying the story. Please feel free to leave comments/reviews.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter<span> Thirty-One**

Emily had arrived for her dinner and first meeting with John's niece Megan at 7:00pm. Inside John was on the couch watching part of Sportscenter before he turned on Jeopardy at 7:30 for Megan. She enjoyed watching it with him and guessing at the answers, plus her young mind was learning so John didn't mind her watching. Megan meanwhile was on the floor ignoring the boring sports show and drawing in book. When Emily knocked Megan eagerly went to greet her uncle's friend. The black curly haired girl quickly pulled Emily inside as John got up to greet her. After kissing Emily on the lips which caused her to blush because Megan was right there John said he was going to prepare dinner and whispering that Megan wanted to spent some time alone with, so John switched the channel to the second half of Wheel of Fortune and left the two in the living room as he went to the kitchen. Emily and Megan sat on the couch as Megan began to interrogate Emily. She loved her uncle. He was her daddy, so she wanted anyone who was with her dad to be nice and not hurt him. It did not last long as Megan only asked if Emily loved her and that she better not hurt her daddy or else. Emily told Megan that she did and would never do anything to her or her father. Once that was out of the way Megan and Emily got along well. Megan talked about her mom, dad, and uncle, and about her school. Emily eagerly listened as she wanted to get to know the adorable eight year old girl. Before either one of it knew John told them that dinner was ready. The dinner and the rest of the evening went smoothly for the trio as they ate and after when the three sat down to watch Madagascar which was one of Megan's favorite movies. She had her stuff zebra, lion, and penguin with her as she sat on the floor in front of the couch and in between Emily and John happily watching the movie and playing her toys. After the movie ended John was planning to put Megan to bed and spent the rest of the evening with Emily who agreed to stay the night than trying to get home in the storm when John's land line and cell rang.

"Hello." John answered as Emily and Megan waited. "The powers out to most of Port Charles and no one else can get there with the storm going on. Yes I understand the situation. Tell the commissioner I'm on my way." John said hanging up the land line. That's just what he needed right to go out in a blizzard to get involved in a gun battle with little to no back up in a place full of mentally unstable people. No John would rather stay home with his niece and the woman he had fallen in love with.

"I have to head out." John said turning to the two.

"In this weather?" Emily asked surprised realizing something must be wrong.

"It's not safe daddy." Megan asked scared for her uncle. Megan had learned from experience how dangerous snow and snow storms could be the previous year in Pittsburgh. She had been excited and wanted to play in the snow, but her mom was sick, so thinking she was old enough tried to go out by herself. Megan ended up lost and scared in a snow storm. Thank fully John had come and found her. She was so scared and sorry for scaring her mom. After making it through a fever Megan learned from her mistake.

"Don't worry Megan I'll be fine. It's just a routine call." John said lying to her and pulling Emily away.

"What happened?" Emily asked lowering her voice.

"There's been an incident at Shadybrook." John told her as he reached up into one of the top shelves of the tall bookcase he kept near the door grabbing his gun and badge.

"Lucky?"

"I don't know. I know is that gunshots were heard and that people are injured." John said lying a little not wanting Emily to worry.

"You're not telling me everything." Emily could tell by the serious expression on her face that more was going on. "If people are hurt I should go with you."

"NO." John emphatically told her. "I'm sure they have a doctor there. Besides I need you to take care of Megan for me. She needs someone with her, besides it wouldn't be safe to leave her alone in a storm like this."

"All right."

"Thank you." John said brushing his hand across Emily's cheek. "Megan I have to head out. I don't know when I'll be back so it will be just you and Emily for the night. I need to do what you normally do, take a bath, brush your teeth and head to bed. Emily will be here for you if you need her." John said kneeling down in front of his niece.

"All right uncle." Megan said. She wanted to call John, because he said it was all right and he was the only father figure she really remember, but didn't want to betray or mom or dad.

"You're going to come back right daddy."

"Of course I'll come back, I always do. You don't have to worry about me I'm invincible like Superman." John tried to reassure Megan. "No if the power goes out I have no fire place, so if the power does go out there is a large metal trash can on in the storage closet in the hall. I want you to start a fire in it using paper, wood or books. What ever can burn. It's supposed to get to the low teens in the early morning hours." John explained turning back to Emily.

"I understand." Emily told John.

"All right I need to leave." John said heading to the door.

"John." Emily said stopping him as John was about to head out the opened door. John turned to look at Emily. "Please be careful." Emily pleaded with John knowing he was in danger of whatever waited for him at Shadybrook, but the storm as well.

"I will. Take care of Megan for me." John said kissing Emily one more time as the two stared at each other with the feelings they weren't ready to express openly to each other yet. Emily shut the door as John headed to his chained four wheel drive truck where his body arm and back up guns were. John got in his truck and drove through the six inches of snow toward Shadybrook.

* * *

><p>As Cole and the entered Shadybrook with five of his men and the two men from the Cassidine's his other three men were finishing up with the guards, orderlies and Dr. Hightower. Cole's well trained men didn't have to much trouble dealing with men who didn't have or haven't had much combat experience.<p>

"Scott, Derek you get Sam. Vince, Alex you get Lucky." The major told his four men with him.

"You got it major." Said the four men. The four men were caring light back packs and each wearing some form of light body armor, with two of them caring IMI Tavor TAR-21assult rifles, while the other two were caring Saiga-12 combat shotguns.

"We will be parting ways here." Andre told Cole.

"Is it necessary to torture the poor woman?" Cole asked Helena's right hand man.

"Laura Spencer had been a pain to my mistress for years, and it is time to end that once and for all. Before she dies Helena wants her to know that everything has been taken from her." Andre explained as Tao was coming to the group. "Major is it. Let's make something clear this is a Cassidine operation and plan, and I am in charge."

"No you need to get something clear. This is my operation. If this was a Cassidine operation then Cassidine men would be doing this. I don't work for Helena or Nikolas and I don't follow my orders. This may have been Helena and Nikolas's idea, but I conceived and planned this operation. You are just here as a courtesy to Helena from my boss. If you have a problem with it you can start walking home." Cole counter, and Andre could see he and his man were outnumbered as Cole's two other men came from the back of Shadybrook.

"Fine this is your operation and we'll meet up later." Andre conceded as he and his man left.

"Martin, Aaron go get the two bodies from the Suv and put them in Lucky and Sam's room." Cole told the two and turned to Tao. "Tao keep an eye on those two." Cole told Tao and the Chinese man followed behind Andre and the other man. As they were moving toward Laura Spencer's room Scott, Derek, Vince and Alex were approaching Sam and Lucky's rooms which were a few hall ways down and only a couple of rooms apart.

"Miss McCall put these cloths on it's time to go." Scott told the woman throwing her his backpack full of winter cloths in her size. Sam had heard the shooting and knew that this was her freedom. Sam quickly changed as Lucky did the same down the hall. He knew about the plan as Helena kept him informed with her plans. Lucky knew he had to disappear for a time, but not before he got a little revenge with the help of Andre. Lucky saw Sam as he came out of his room. The two had little contact with each other over the past few days, but he did notice how alluring the woman was and couldn't understand why Jason would chose pathetic Elizabeth over Sam who could be a playboy model. As Lucky and Sam were being led back to the main entrance Andre and his man entered Laura's room with neither man noticing Tao nearby listening to them.

"Good evening Mrs. Spencer." Andre said pulling a chair in front of the aware but sedated Laura. "It is good to see you again. My associate will give you something to bring you out of your sedation, but we can't have you trying to escape so he's also going to tie you up." Andre explained as his partner injected her with Dr. Ross's drug and he used rope to tie Laura up. "I see the fear in your eyes and you're right to be afraid. Don't worry I'm not going to torture you. Helena thought you would suffer the most if I explained what his happening to your dear Spencer family. First let's talk about your two sons. Nikolas has finally cast off the stigma of the Spencer name for himself and his son and has fully embraced the Cassidine family." Andre explained as he went into detail about Nikolas's life and engagement to Sarah Webber. Through this Laura was gaining feeling in her limps, but couldn't move with being tied up. "We'd better put something over your mouth so your dear sweet Lucky won't hear you." Andre said motioning for Christos to duct tape Laura's mouth. "Speaking of your son Lucky let's go over the last few years of his life." Andre said explaining Lucky's actions toward his job and Elizabeth. "What's that saying the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Don't worry he'll find a better family atmosphere being Nikolas's brother and right hand man." Andre explained to a saddened and disheartened Laura as she listened to her family collapsing. "Next is young Lulu Spencer. Helena has no plans to killer. She will become Lulu Cassidine and loyal sister to Nikolas and Lucky. The Spencer bloodline will be bled out of her when she marries and has children." Andre said explaining what has been going on with Lulu and where she is going. "Bobbie Spencer is insignificant, the only two Spencer's who are going to die are first Luke." Andre explained as he went into detail Luke's life with his abandonment of his own children and his marriage to Tracy. By the time Andre was done explaining tears were streaming down Laura's eyes as she was realizing her family she had worked so hard on and for was no more. "Luke will die soon enough after he has nothing left and is truly a pathetic waste of space. That is when Helena will end his life, which brings us to you. I'll explain how you're going to die. Laura you're going to remain tied in this chair as Shadybrook is burned to the ground. With the storm outside there is no way the fire departments will be able to get here. The fire will burn everything and it will take weeks to find and identify all the bodies. When they do, they will believe your son and Sam McCall are dead. They will also find your burnt body. As for Lucky and Nikolas finding out that Helena did this they won't. I'll blame it on the police and the Phoenix Corporation. After all like the Major said this is his operation." Andre explained not realizing Tao was nearby listing. "This is goodbye Laura Spencer and Helena hopes you enjoy your painful fiery death." Andre said as he got up from his chair leaving the room with Christos and locking Laura in the room as she tried to bounce in the chair to escape. Meanwhile outside in the blizzard Clive heard over his police scanner that a New York State trooper was a minute out, and at least one PCPD car was on its way.

"Major we have a situation." Clive radioed to his commander.

"What is it Clive." Cole said as all his men along with Andre and his men arrived met up with him.

"It looks like someone managed to get a call for help out. There is a squad car about a minute out and at least one more on the way."

"All right Clive we are switching to the secondary protocol."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Clive give them police a warm welcome."

"I plan to." Clive radioed to his boss as he went to one of the Suv's pulling out two M4A1 Carbine assault rifles with both equipped with a grenade launcher.

"All right we are switching to the secondary plan. We are leaving on foot. There is an access road a mile away where vehicles will be waiting. Andre you're taking Lucky out your way right."

"Yes. Let's go Lucky. Oh and Sam you are officially dead now. Helena expects you back in Port Charles in two months with a new first name and your last name Cassidine. That is what you are. Remember that from now on. No more cons or games. Your job is to support now is to support Nikolas. Don't try to run, because if you do we will find you no matter where you hide." Andre explained to Sam and then Lucky, Christos he left through the blizzard on foot.

"Scott you guide Sam out. Sam don't try anything there's a blizzard outside and we're your only hope of getting out of here alive. We'll meet up with you late Scott." Cole told the Sam and Scott.

"Yes Major. Let's go Sam." Scott told Sam as he led her out and into the blizzard.

"Derek, Vince set up the explosives and gasoline." Cole told the two. They didn't need many explosives for bringing down the facility, especially with virtually no chance for.

"Sir I know we were originally going to give the prisoners a chance to escape in the storm, even though in this weather and the way they are dressed the chances of them making it were small. What do we do now Major?" Alex asked.

"We leave them. I know it may sound cruel, but our priority is the mission and our own lives. Their lives are secondary. Alex if you have the orderly's keys. If you want you can try and free as many as you can before the explosives are set, but once they're set we are leaving." Cole told the youngest of his crew and the most inexperienced. Outside the state trooper was fighting his way through the snow down the one dead end road that lead to Shadybrook. Clive and the two men with them say the trooper's squad car, but remained hidden waiting for the car to enter from the road into the parking lot. Once the trooper's car was in the parking lot the three men revealed themselves and opened fired riddling the front and right side of the car with bullets. Trevor who had one of the Carbine's fired a grenade under the side of the car exploding lifting the police car with the now dead trooper on its side. Down the road John was heading toward Shadybrook when he saw flashes of light. Stopping and turning off the truck John got out to watch and listen. Through the gusts of wind and falling snow it was hard to see, but he thought he saw mussel flashes and then heard a load muffled noise that could be an explosion. John decided to re-access his situation by putting the truck in reverse and heading out to Hwy 13. As he got to the Hwy John saw to PCPD squad cars approaching from different directions. At least he's have some kind of back up as he came upon a plan. The squad car's parked near John's truck and officer Steel and Hawkins got out of one car while officer's Leon and the rookie Herbert Walker got out of the other.

"Det. Hunter what's the situation?" asked Carol Steel as the four officer's approached John.

"There are at least three heavily armed men at Shadybrook. There's only one road in and the snows pretty deep. Even with tire tracks packing the snow down I'd say its six inches in the tire tracks and close to a foot everywhere else, so your cars won't make it there. Is this all the units available?" John explained and asked the officer's.

"Yes detective. There explosion down on the piers took up a lot of the units. Plus we have units closing roads, dealing with accidents and the power outages, so right now we're all that's available." The most experienced officer Leon responded

"All right do you all have your vests on?" John asked knowing they were going to need them tonight.

"Yes sir." The four responded.

"Good here's the plan. Shadybrook is about two hundred yards from here you and Hawkins to flank to the right about five yards in the woods and fallow the road to Shadybrook." John told Carol. "That goes the same for you Leon and Walker except you take the left. Bring your cars shotguns with you. I am going to give you about a two minute head start, and then I will slowly drive the truck up as a diversion. When the perps show their position you open fire."

"What about you sir, if what you say is true then you'll be a sitting duck?" Hawkins asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I just need you to move as fast as you can. I know the snow may be deep, but if you're not in position then I will be in trouble."

"You got it boss." Hawkins said as the four were about to split up.

"Oh and don't use your radios. Their load and will give off your position." John told them as they separated. John waited the two minutes as he did he pulled a long metal pipe and some rope out of the back and put it in the front seat. He next layed out his pump action shot gun and loaded it laying it in the trunk of the truck. He did the same for his back up clock which he tucked in the back of his pants fully loaded. John wish he had his sniper rifle or assault rifle he had from his days in the marines. They were in his storage unit and he couldn't get to them, so he'd have use what he had. When John felt the two minutes were up he got in his truck and slowly drove towards Shadybrook. When he was able to see the lights from the place John shut off his headlights and drove a few more feet. At Shadybrook Clive thought he heard a car engine but with the storm it was hard to tell or see, but he told his two men to get ready. As John got out of his truck he just knew he'd need a new truck by the nights over. Grabbing the long pipe he attached it to the steering wheel so that his truck would drive straight as possible. Then John put the truck in second gear so it wouldn't move that fast. Next he put a brick on the accelerator, turned on the lights and released the emergency brake as he shut the door, and ducked behind his truck. As the truck slowly moved five miles an hour through snow John quickly followed behind the truck hiding as best he could. Once the truck reached the parking lot Clive and his two men opened fired on the truck. John ducked and stayed hidden as the three men tore the front of the car apart hitting the engine block and stopping the truck. Clive looked at the truck and saw no driver.

"Fuck. Travis, Carter get down." Clive told the two but it was too late for the two men as Carter was shot in the head and Travis was shot in the chest. That is when John made is move opening fire on Clive but he ducked behind one of Shadybrook's employee's cars in the nick of time. "Major I am under fire. Carter is dead and Travis is down."

"I understand Clive. Tao, Vince, and Martin are coming to back you up. Clive we no longer need those Suv's, so it they get close to them you know what to do." Cole told them as he ordered Alex and Aaron to make a back exit through the wall. Cole planned on luring the cops inside and then burning the place around them, plus he would be using the what ever prisoner's Alex released as distraction for the police. Outside Clive was pinned down as the five officers's advanced from the sides and the front. He returned fire as best as he could but he needed a diversion, so Clive pulled out his remote detonator and switched it to one and pressed the button. The C-4 went off under on of their Suv's pushing it into the air a few feet as it went ablaze. Steel and Hawkins jumped back in surprise to the Suv exploding. If they were a few feet closer they'd be dead. John looked around as was ducked behind an employee's mini-van and looked, but the Suv didn't look like it was it by a rocket. John thought for a split second and then when to the ground with his face to the snow as he looked under the nearest black Suv and that's when he saw the C-4.

"Don't go near the black Suv's." John yelled to the four officers. Unfortunately for him that distracted Leon and Walker who were standing near Travis's body. Travis was hit in the chest, but he too had on a vest and was no playing possum. When the two men were distracted by John's yelling Travis pulled out his piston and shot Leon in the side of the head. The young rookie was fortunately fast enough move and shot Travis in the neck before he could be shot. That is when Tao, Vince and Martin came out to support Clive. The four men were better armed then John and his men. The bullets pinned John and the three remaining officer's down. John new they wouldn't last long if they didn't turn it to their advantage. John looked around the area and at the ground. He noticed that the snow was pretty well packed down which would give traction for speed. Getting into the red mini-van pride out the engine wires and hot wired the vehicle. He aimed the mini-van toward where Vince was standing in-between two cars and gunned it as fast as he could get it to go. Vince was busy firing at Walker and didn't notice the van approaching until it was too late and he was slammed in-between two cars breaking both his legs and screaming in pain. John ducked as a hail of bullets shattered the windshield raining glass on him. Clive new they were trouble as Martin was shot in the arm and leg while being distracted by John. Clive switched on all three bombs and detonated the remaining Suv's and then while Steele and Hawkins were distracted he fired a grenade at them missing them, but the force of the explosion nocked Carol into a side of a car breaking her right arm. Quickly getting out of the mini-van John shot Vince in the head as the pain ravaged man went for his gun.

"Clive pull back now." Cole commanded. Clive layed down covering fire as Tao helped Martin inside Shadybrook. After the two were inside Clive retreated inside also. As John and the three remaining officer's advanced to the entrance Cole let out all the prisoner's Alex had released. Fifteen prisoner's rushed out blocking the officer's view as the short Asian man moved behind him with his gun drawn. Fortunately for John and Walker who were Tao's target Hawkins recognized him and did something drastic as he wasn't able to get a clear shot. Hawkins shot woman prisoner blocking his way in the leg forcing her to the ground and caused the prisoners to scatter. No matter how good the ex-triad assassin was he was no match for four against one as all four officer's opened fire on the Tao killing him. John and the three officer's went inside and found no one waiting for them, but Vince's back pack lying on the floor.

"Let's go after them." Walker said wanting to get the men who had gotten his partner killed.

"No." John told them as he looked in the bag and smiled when he saw a brick of unarmed C-4 and a detonator and then stopped smiling as he heard explosions go off. "Carol, Herbert I want you to free as many of the prisoners as possible. They're going to burn this place down to cover their tracks like with the Suv's so you two need to move as fast as possible. Hawkins you're with me." John commanded as Carol and Herbert went to free as many people as they could, while John and Hawkins went after Clive and the rest of the assailants. John and Hawkins were making their way toward the second guard station when they were fired apron by Alex, Aaron, Derek, Clive, and Cole as the two came around the corner. Countless bullets were fired as Hawkins was shot in the chest twice, which he was saved by his vest, but he was hit in both his arms and legs falling against the wall opposite John. Hawkins rested against the door way as Shadybrook came aflame. John moved on instinct as he pulled out his back up glock, and with two guns in his hand he slid across the floor firing them forcing the five men to cover for a second. John through the man over his shoulder and went for cover as he was fired upon with bullets grazing his leg and arm causing him to bleed. John laid Hawkins against the wall as John pulled out the C-4. He was done playing nice John thought as armed the explosive and rounded the corner throwing it as hard as possible toward the five men, and then quickly went back to cover as he got the detonator. The five men scattered as the C-4 exploded knocking Derek against the wall hard breaking the man's neck. John moved fast as the four remaining men were distracted firing his pistols at them. Alex was shot in the leg as Clive and Cole retreated. It was time for them to leave, but Aaron wasn't able to make it. Unfortunately for John he wasn't paying attention as the man tackled him nocking his guns away. John managed to kick the man away and they stood up, and that was when John really noticed Aaron. The man was huge. Aaron had to be between six foot seven and eight with rich blonde hair. Must be of Nordic decent John thought because the man was built like Thor. Aaron would have used his weapons, but like John they were scattered when he was nocked down. The two men faced off with each other has the building was burning. Aaron made the first move and his speed for a man his side surprised John as Aaron hit him with right hook knocking him back and making him a little dizzy. If I'm hit in the head with another of those punches I'm done for John thought and used his agility to duck and weave his way around Aaron's next three punches until he was able to make a move forward and punching Aaron hard with six rapid punches in the chest and stomach. To John's surprise it didn't have as much as of an impact as he thought it would. Aaron quickly pushed through the pain as he hit John's gut forcing him to bend over. Aaron quickly put his fists together, and slamming them down on John's back forcing the detective to the floor. John saw Aarons foot in the air and rolled out of the way as Aaron's foot slammed to the ground where John would have been. As John got to his feet Aaron quickly came upon him slamming him against the wall. John felt Aarons fists wrap around his neck as he was lifted off the ground by the powerful man. John felt the live draining from him as he tried to pry Aaron's hands from around his neck. When that didn't work John moved his hands to Aaron's face and pushed his thumbs against Aaron's eyes. Either Aaron was going to let go or he was going to lose his eyes. Aaron let go and John fell to the floor, and quickly rolled out of the way of Aaron's next punch. John new he needed to land some head shots or he was dead, so has Aaron turned to go after him John ran fast for the opposite wall using it as a spring board John kicked off of it delivering a round house kick to Aaron. Aaron staged backwards as the kick affected his equilibrium. John quickly made a move as he ran over to Aaron jumping up with his knee up as he pulled the man's head down to meet it breaking Aaron's nose. Aaron's vision was now a little hazy and he was in pain, but more importantly he was pissed off. As the two were fighting neither man paid attention to the flams that were spreading above and around them. When John tried again to take advantage Aaron grabbed Johns arm hold him in place and used his leg to slam down against John's foot breaking it. John yelled in pain as he fell, but the adrenaline was flowing enough in him for John to have the wherewithal to use his good leg to sweep Aaron's legs from under him forcing him to fall back to the ground. The two tired and injured men stared at each other from their knees. John knew he was at a real disadvantage with a broken right foot, so when Aaron was fully upright John pushed off his left foot and leg pushing his body into Aaron's stomach which saved both their lives as the celling fell behind them letting the snow and cold air in. While on the ground John took the advantage getting behind him. John wrapped his arms underneath Aaron's arm and then around his neck. John was planning on snapping Aaron's neck and the Nordic man knew it as he reached for a peace of broken glass with his right hand. With it he rammed the four inch peace of glass into the side of John's stomach, but it was too late for Aaron as a split second after he stabbed John, John used the full force of his arms and hands to snap Aaron's neck killing him. John fell to the floor in pain. Down the hall Carol and Herbert came upon the shot up, but still alive Hawkins.

"Ian hang in there." Carol told her partner as she ripped sheets of clothing from John's uniform to tie turnicates around his arms and legs.

"Where's John." Herbert asked concerned.

"I don't know. He saved my life and went after them." Ian told Herbert and his partner. Herbert looked down the hall that was now blocked off by fire.

"Do we go after him?" Herbert asked.

"No." Carol said. If she was by herself she would, but she has injured prisoners plus Hawkins was in bad shape and she had a broken arm. We'd just be putting ourselves in danger. We need to get out of here before we become trapped in the fire. All we can do is hope John is all right." Carol said as she led Herbert out as he was caring Ian. On the other side of the wall of flames laid an in pain and injured John. John laid there half conscious and half unconscious when he heard a voice.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!" the young woman's voice yelled. John came too as he slowly pulled the glass from his side trying not to break it while inside his body. Ripping a long peace of cloth from the dead Aaron's shirt he wrapped it around his wound to help slow the bleeding, and then slowly made his way up right. John slowly made his way down the hall way toward the voice. He heard other voices. Some screaming for help, other's screaming in pain as they were burned alive. John focused on the young woman's voice. Coming to her room he saw a young red head who couldn't have been more than seventeen years old. "Mr. please help me." The red head pleaded to John.

"I am going to get you out of here." John told her. He knew there as no use in going after the remaining men where he was cut off from his weapons and was injured. The problem John had was that his foot was broken so trying to kick the door down was near impossible. John decided to ram the door down with his shoulder using his left foot. John used his right shoulder as a battering ram as he pushed off his left leg and foot. It was slow going, but he wasn't going to leave the girl to die a very painful death. He'd die trying before he'd let that happen. It wasn't easy on his shoulder either as by the time John busted the door down he wouldn't have been surprised if it was broken.

"THANK YOU!" the red headed girl said as she flew into John's arms not realizing he was hurt badly. The impact forced John to the ground. "I'm sorry." She said seeing that John was hurt.

"It's all right." John said he was helped up by the young woman. "My name is John. What's your name?"

"My name is Elly."

"All right Elly I'm going to get you out of hear." John said slowly guided Elly toward the back of Shadybrook. Since the assailants went that way he was sure they had an escape exit. As the two did they heard people pleading for help or dying, but there was nothing either of them could do. John had a broken foot, a fractured if not broken right shoulder, probable bruised rips, and a deep stab wound, plus he had used the last of his real strength busting down Elly's door. Elly couldn't do anything as she was in shock, so the two did their best to ignore the pleas for help and cries of pain as the saw the blown out back wall and made their way toward it. Once outside in the blizzard and a few feet from the burning building John collapsed in exhaustion in the snow with Elly falling to her knees beside them.

"John. John please talk to me." Elly pleaded as she watched John's eyes close as he faded into unconscious. On the opposite end of Shadybrook Walker was leaving Carol with Ian as he slowly walked through the teen wind guts and over twelve inches of snow. He honestly didn't know if he'd make it in the light coat he had on and no gloves or hoodie. As the detectives and officers wondered weather they or any of the prisoners would make it none of them knew or noticed the death of Laura Spencer.

* * *

><p><strong>For you fans of Laura Spencer I am sorry. I have no love for her nor any hate. All I have is indifference. I think she paid the price for sticking by and blindly looking over or ignoring Luke's major faults including his own rape of her. I never saw the so called great love of Laura and Luke Spencer nor understand what anyone else saw in them that made them so special, so again I am sorry to the fans of Laura Spencer.<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

Here is the chapter 32 update. I am sorry about not updating last Saturday like I said I would. Life got in the way.

_**Irobinson01**_: Thank you for the glowing comment/review. My skill with action scenes comes from watching a lot of John Woo and Bruce Lee movies. American directors just blow things up and car it action, but John Woo turns the action into art. Bruce Lee was simply an amazing martial artist and a great action star. I also think it's important when you write action scenes that you use a lot of detail. If you don't how are you going to draw the reader in. I think I write the best when it comes to action, drama, and suspense. Smut I am good with and Romance I'm all right at, but comedy I'm bad with. As for John he is a tough man, after all he is ex-special forces, but in one on one fights the bigger stronger man always has the advantage and I'm pretty sure in reality John would win just 2 out of 5 times. I had thought about killing of John for a quick moment, but decided against it. I have spent so much time building the character I didn't want to kill him off, at least not yet. I will be killing off one of my three main original characters though.

All right enough with the talk I know some people don't like when FanFiction writers talk a lot before their chapters so I'll stop there. This chapter deals with the fall out of the previous nights activities. The next chapter I post on Friday or Saturday will move the focus back to Jason and Elizabeth, and will be a very dark chapter some people may not want to read. After the next chapter the action and violence will be done for awhile, but there will be plenty of drama. Anyway this chapter is rated PG-13.

As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and enjoying my story. Feel free to leave a comment/review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine <strong>

Capt. William Bryant lifted off from County hospital with his copilot Corporal Ryan Mccaffrey along with two medics in a Sikorsky Pave Hawk helicopter. They had helped the coast guard rescue survivors from the sunken freighter. The winds were bad, but Will wasn't worried about that. The helicopter was designed to fly into category two storms. What he wasn't sure about was the freezing temperatures that were in the low teens without out the wind, and in the mid single digits with the wind. As the four were flying back they noticed large amounts of smoke through the snow. They had enough fuel, so Capt. Bryant decided to check it out.

"That's Shadybrook." Ryan told his commander. He was a reservist from Rochester, but he had a brother who worked as an EMT in Port Charles.

"It was. It doesn't look like there's much left. I'm going to bring us around to keep us out of the smoke. Ryan radio it in." William commanded the corporal has he veered around the smoke to hover behind the back of Shadybrook.

"Captain look." Said Dr. Orlando Jordan and reservist army medic as he pointed down to a red headed woman waving up to them with an injured man lying near the flames as the two were obviously trying to stay warm.

"I see Doc."

"Do you think we can land?"

"We have enough room, but I don't think we'll be able to take off with the wheels buried in over a foot of snow. Doc you're going to be lowered down."

"That's fine sir. The man looks like heed needs medical attention now." Orlando said as he and the other medic got ready to go down.

"Ryan radio the paramedics and police tell them they have a major crisis here. I doubt they're the only two who need help here. Also radio base and the coast guard if they have available units to send I think we'll need them." Will command as he lowered the helicopter as close to the ground as he could so Orlando and Gretchen would have an easier time helping the two. As the helicopter hovered about two feet from the snow Orlando and Gretchen jumped off with their kits and a stretcher. Orlando checked on John as Gretchen helped Elly to the helicopter. Orlando saw that John was in bad shape with a broken foot and after doing a quick exam he thought that John had a fractured if not broken right shoulder, along with bruised ribs. John wasn't in terrible shape. The thing that most worried Orlando was that John was unconscious, the loss of blood and any internal damaged caused by the stabbing wound. Gretchen came back and helped move John on the stretcher and carry him to the helicopter. Will lifted off after the two had gotten John on. Will circled around the front of Shadybrook.

"Damn it looks like a war zone here." Ryan said as they came into view, and they saw a blonde hair police officer waving up at them.

"We've got now place to land, and I won't be able to lower us near the ground." Will said as he saw all the cars flipped over and on fire, along with other cars making it unsafe for them.

"Lower me down then." Orlando said Will and Gretchen.

"Ryan have you heard from base yet?" Will asked as Orlando was being lowered down.

"Sir the colonel said another helicopter was on its way. The Coast Guard can't move any resources to help us now. The PCPD and State police are recounting a snow plow to clear a way for emergency units, but it's going to take at least ten minutes for it to get here and longer for emergency units." Ryan told his commander.

"All right Doc our priority are the critical. If they aren't dying or have a chance of dying before the help arrives then we are leaving them. They can wait for the other chopper and emergency units to arrive." Will told Orlando.

"I hear you Captain." Orlando said as he was walking up to Carol and the other patients/prisoners who stuck around and were huddling by the fires. "We can only take the critical."

"I am fine. All I have is a broken arm and a few burns and cuts. My partner on the other hand needs help along with some of Shadybrook's prisoners who were shot and burned." Carol told him. Orlando took a look at Officer Hawkins and his four gunshot wounds. It didn't look good he didn't think the officer would make it to a hospital alive with the blood loss he had, but they tried as Gretchen lowered an airlift gurney. Orlando carefully put Hawkins on the gurney, and went to check on the others as Gretchen pulled the officer up and Carol tried to keep order. Orlando helped another eight people on the chopper before they were full.

"There is another chopper on the way and the PCPD and State troopers are aware of the situation, and are sending help." Orlando said getting ready to be lifted back up.

"Thank you." Carol told the doctor as he was being lifted up.

"Where are we taking them?" Gretchen asked as Orlando got on the helicopter.

"I just got word that Counties closed to all incomings. They took all the survivors from the sunken freighter. Mercy is closer, but understaffed and dealing with a power failure." Ryan told his captain.

"That just leaves General Hospital." Will said as he turned the helicopter toward the hospital.

* * *

><p>The blizzard went well into the night and early morning only letting up after 3am after leaving fourteen to eighteen inches of snow in the Port Charles area causing many fatal accidents and power outages all around Port Charles and the Lake Ontario region. Even with the storm the investigation into the warehouse explosion went into the night and early morning as arson inspectors check for explosives, which they found pieces of. The commissioner and the three detectives got word of what had happened at Shadybrook and Gregory gave permission for Peter to head to the hospital to check on his partner once the snow plows had cleared the road for them at 2:30am.<p>

"Peter." Emily called as she entered the waiting room with a scared and tired Megan. They were fortunate the power hadn't gone out in their area during the storm, and Emily was able to get the call about John from Peter at 3:15apm. Unfortunately Emily's car was blocked in by the wall of snow caused by the snow plow coming through. She and Megan weren't able to get to the hospital until a PCPD unit picked them up at almost 4:30am.

"Emily." Peter said hugging the younger woman.

"How is her?" Emily said taking a seat beside Peter.

"A broken foot, bruised ribs, a fracture shoulder, and internal bleeding caused by a stab wound. He's in surgery with Dr. Drake to repair the damage." Peter explained what he was told by the doctor.

"What happened last night?" Emily asked not having heard of what had happened the previous night. Peter went on to explain to Emily what had happened at the warehouse and what Carol had told him about what transpired at Shadybrook leaving out the part that they suspected Sonny and her brother were involved in the explosion at the warehouse and death of Lorenzo Alcazar.

"Are Lucky and Laura all right?" Emily asked.

"They weren't with the survivors the helicopters and EMT's brought in." Peter told her as Megan remained quiet.

"What about the explosion at the warehouse. Do they suspect Sonny and my brother?" She asked knowing the PCPD. Emily wasn't blind she knew what Sonny and her brother did for a living, but the PCPD seemed to be blind when it came to the two. Harassing them and ignoring evidence that pointed away from them.

"Yes. I'm sure they are if not already been pulled into questioning." Peter admitted reluctantly to his partner's girlfriend and Jason's brother.

"Thank you for being honest with me." Emily said turning to look at a tired Megan. "Megan why don't you lay down and sleep." Emily told her.

"I want to see my uncle." Megan pleaded with Emily.

"John's going to be fine. He's injuries aren't too serious, and he has Patrick who is an excellent doctor. You're tired and need sleep. When you wake up John will all right and you'll be able to see him." Emily said laying the eight year old on the couch.

"You aren't going to leave me are you?" Megan asked Emily scared of being alone.

"I'm not going any where. I'll be waiting right here beside you to hear about John." Emily said stroking the little girl's forehead as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you Emily." Megan said falling to sleep.

"Your welcome." Emily said quietly as she sat in a chair beside Megan on the couch as the three waited for news on John.

* * *

><p>The early fall blizzard had a passed moving east hitting the east coast and moving out toward the Atlantic Ocean. It was still snowing, but only lightly as the weather forecasters said that the Port Charles area would only get another one to two inches of snow at most. That gave time for the snow plows to clear all the major roads, and most of the minor ones as they worked toward the residential and back roads. At the PCPD it was an extremely busy morning as they were dealing with the explosion on the docks and the destruction of Shadybrook, along with the death of two officers. Officer Hawkins had died on the way to General Hospital. At 7am the PCPD brought in Sonny and Jason for questioning and were waiting on their lawyers.<p>

"Diane Miller just called Mr. Everett she will be here in fifteen minutes. Mr. Corinthos's lawyer called as well and he will be here in ten." The officer told the new DA James Everett who was with the demoted back to ADA Scott Baldwin and Commissioner Gregory Smith.

"It's about time we've been waiting over an hour. When they get here…" James was saying when Luke Spencer burst in.

"I WANT TO TALK TO THE COMMISSIONER!" Luke yelled. He had finally gotten the new of what had happened at Shadybrook a half hour ago.

"Mr. Spencer stop yelling I'm right here." Gregory told the elder Spencer. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I want to know where my son and ex-wife are." Luke demanded.

"They're believed to be dead Luke." Scott told his old advisory. Scott had been shocked to learn that Laura might be dead.

"What do you mean?"

"A total of twenty five patients/prisoners made it out of Shadybrook alive." Gregory told him as he explained what had happened at the facility. "Shadybrook can only house sixty people, and it had fifty two residents inside. There are twenty seven people believed to have perished in the fire including Sam McCall, your son and ex-wife Laura Spencer."

"This has Helena written all over it. I want you to bring Nikolas Cassidine in for questioning right now." Luke demanded.

"Nikolas? What does he have to do with this?" the young DA from Buffalo asked.

"He's Helena's grandson and a Cassidine. I know he's involved in this some how. I am not leaving until you bring that Cassidine scum in for questioning." Luke demanded. He just knew Nikolas was in league with his grandmother. The way the man had been acting and his getting Lulu to move to Spoon Island.

"It wouldn't hurt to bring Nikolas in." Scott told his boss and the Commissioner. "The Spencer's and Cassidine's have been at war for years ever since the alcoholic Luke here got involved in their business." Scott explained.

"Fine. Gregory have some officers bring in Nikolas Cassidine for questioning."

"All right." The commissioner said heading off to get Mei-Ling and two uniformed officers to bring Nikolas in.

* * *

><p>Skye Quartermaine walked down the halls of General Hospital toward Diego's hospital room. Skye was upset about the loss of the man she loved and the father of her child. Though she was wondering now why Lorenzo was at the warehouse when he had told her he was heading to Nikolas's party while she stayed at home with Lila Rae. Skye put that in the back of her mind as she entered Diego's room. The young man who she thought might one day be her step son had suffered a concussion due to being knocked around inside the limo.<p>

"Diego how are you?" Skye asked sitting down beside the young man.

"How do you think I am Skye?" asked an upset Diego. "I nearly died and my father is dead at the hands of the bastard Sonny Corinothos and his lackey Jason."

"We don't know it was Sonny." Skye said, even though she did suspect the man. She just didn't want Diego to go off and do something stupid.

"You may not know, but I do. Sonny and Jason are going to pay. My father may have been afraid of them, but I'm not."

"You should be." Said an incoming Peter Webb who was asked by his boss to get a statement from the young man. He had come to question Diego after finding out John was all right and asleep in his hospital bed with Emily and Megan beside him.

"What do you want?" Diego asked.

"I'm here to get your statement."

"My statement?"

"Yes. Like what were the two of you doing at the warehouse at that hour?" Peter asked Diego. He was surprised that Lorenzo hadn't shown up to the Cassidine party.

"What are you implying?"

"I find it odd that Lorenzo didn't go to that dinner at the Metro Court, where the who's who of the Port Charles business world went to."

"My father was checking on something at his warehouse before we went to the Metro Court."

"Is that so?" Peter asked skeptically.

"Listen I am a victim here and my father was murdered last night by Sonny and Jason. Go interrogate them." Said an angry Diego.

"They have been brought in for questioning, but there is no evidence that they blew up your warehouse."

"So you're saying the PCPD is going to do nothing?"

"So far there is no evidence that could connect Sonny or Jason to the explosion. Besides your father is an alleged crime boss just like Sonny and I'm sure there are any number of organizations that would like to have your father's territory. Any good defense attorney will say that in court." Explained the ex-Boston detective.

"Fine then I'll take care of Sonny my self."

"You don't stand a chance kid."

"You don't think I can get to Sonny and Jason when I have all of my father's power, and I'm not afraid of them?" Diego demanded.

"Do you have his power?" Peter asked smiling at the kid's stupidity and arrogance.

"What are you implying?"

"Listen kid do you think your father's men are going to follow some punk kid who has no experience in their world? No they won't especially if think it will cost them their lives. You're a sinking ship and their going to jump off."

"I can run my father's business."

"You can try but you'll fail. There are many important things to running a mob organization, but when it boils down to it there are only two and you need both to survive. One is intelligence which you don't have. From looking at your file you don't have. You've moved from school to school barely passing any class and then arriving in Port Charles you just abandon school thinking you don't need school when you have your father's money and power. What I think you do have is ruthlessness, which is inflicting pain on your enemies when you have to."

"You don't know you're talking about."

"In fact I do. I guarantee I know more about the underworld then you do. My father was an enforcer and my brother is a mob boss so I know how the mob works. My brother is intelligent and I sadly have to admit he can be very ruthless when he wants to be. You need to be prepared for any situation and must be able to predict your enemy's moves. That's how my brother got to where he is and has survived as long as he has. You are on other hand are young, reckless and stupid, which is a bad combination in your business, and if you decide to take on Sonny and Jason you're going to lose." Peter explained to the reckless young man.

"I DON'T CARE SONNY'S GOING TO PAY!" Diego raged.

"Fine maybe after we find your dead body we might be able to convict Sonny and Jason. I did warn you." Peter said leaving the upset man as Skye tried to talk Diego out of getting involved with Sonny.


	33. Chapter 33

Here is the Chapter 33 update. Now before I go into the serious nature of this chapter I need to explain some things. First I will be updating more since school is out until Jan 9th when my winter term. I won't be able to update a lot after that. I will be taking three classes instead of two, which means more time in class, studying and doing homework. I should have chapter 34 up on Monday or Tuesday at the latest.

_**bjk**_: If you've been reading the previous chapters then you know what Helena has been up to. She's killing or helping to kill of Cassidine enemies and securing her grandson's future. Now about Elizabeth allegedly not being a Webber. I'm not sure I'm going to do anything with that plot thread. I mentioned it earlier for two reason's. One the possibility that she isn't a Webber and two to emphasize the difference in attitude and looks from her parents and sister.

Now onto the serious nature of this chapter. I hope my readers can forgive me for this chapter and what I put this character through. It involves rape, so this chapter is definitely rated **X/NC-17** for it. I must admit I had a hard time writing it because I do like the character, but it's how I planned the story and the direction I'm taking it. If you are uncomfortable with reading this type of chapter then I'd skip this chapter and read the next. This will be the last of violence in the story for awhile, but plenty of drama and suspense.

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying the story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Three <strong>

On the same floor as Diego, John was resting comfortably. Emily was in a chair beside him watching John sleep along with Megan who was curled up in another chair. That is how Elizabeth found them in her nurse's scrubs and hair tied in a long pony tail.

"Hey Em." Elizabeth said quietly entering the room. She had decided to come in earlier then she was supposed to after the events of the previous night. Elizabeth was worried about Jason who was arrested in their hotel room, but she was confident that Diane would get him out quickly.

"Elizabeth." Emily said getting up and hugging her friend as they quietly left the room to talk.

"How is John?" Elizabeth asked as they got outside.

"He is going to be fine. John will have to take a month off of work for his stitches along with his foot and shoulder to heal." Emily explained.

"And how are you Em?"

"I was so scared when I Peter called me. It sounded like he was going to die. I've only known John a few months and have only been dating for a few weeks, but he's captured my heart."

"You love him." Said a smiling Elizabeth more as a statement then a question.

"Yes I love him." Emily said smiling without realizing it.

"Have you told John?" Elizabeth asked happy for her friend.

"No. I almost did last night, but I was scared of what he might say or wouldn't say."

"Em from what you've told me about him, and how I've seen him look at you I have no doubt he loves you."

"But what…" Emily was going to protest, but Elizabeth cut her off.

"Emily don't wait. I know it can be scaring to admit it to the person you love for the first time, especially if you are the first one to do it, but take if from me you shouldn't wait. I didn't admit it to Jason in 2000, 2001, or 2002. I was scared to afraid to take the chance and we both ended up being hurt badly because of it. If I had only told him we could have been together all this time. Been married, had children with Cameron being his. No don't wait Emily take the chance on happiness." Elizabeth told her.

"I won't Elizabeth. How is Jason? Has the PCPD arrested him?" Emily asked changing the subject.

"Yes he was arrested earlier this morning in our hotel room. I'm not worried…no I am worried. The PCPD has a habit of railroading Jason, but I'm not worried also. Jason told me he had no part in the explosion down at the warehouse and I'm confident that Diane will get Jason out and home to Cameron and I."

"Have you heard anything about Lucky or Laura?" Emily asked knowing that Elizabeth might not have feelings for Lucky but was sure her friend didn't want Lucky or Laure to die.

"No I haven't. What I've heard is from the news, and that they are believed to be dead along with Sam McCall. Listen Em I need to get back to work. I just wanted to stop by and check on you." Elizabeth said knowing she needed to get back to work. She only had five days left of work, but didn't want them to be on bad terms.

"Elizabeth thank you for stopping by and I will take your advice." Emily said hugging her friend again before she left.

"We'll talk later." Elizabeth said heading to the elevators followed by her lone guard Adam. Sonny and Jason were on high alert afraid who ever blew up and killed Alcazar might do the same to their warehouses. Plus there was the wild cards Diego and Skye. With the storm the guards were spread thin with their cars blocked by snow. The Towers garage was blocked by four foot wall of snow. Jason sent some of the Tower's guards to secure the warehouses until Sonny's guards arrived and Elizabeth told Jason she wanted Cody and Isaac protecting the Towers and her son which left her with Adam. As the two got off the elevator at the maternity ward they didn't notice the masked men waiting by the elevators. One of the men hits Adam with a teaser knocking the man down while another grabs hold of Elizabeth as a third man puts a chloroformed rag of her face. One man throws Elizabeth over his shoulder as he heads to the stairway followed by the three other men dragging Adam with them. Once in the stairway the four masked men handcuff Adam to the railing. Putting duct tape over his mouth and taking the man's cell phone leaving Adam behind the four men head down stairs. In the bowels of General Hospital were little used storage room, and in those one of the storage rooms was a make shift bed. The four men dropped Elizabeth on the mattress handcuffing her arms behind her back while a fifth man set up the video camera to record the fun events. As the fifth guard finishes setting up the camera another duck tapes Elizabeth's mouth and puts smelling salts under her nose to wake her up. After a minute Elizabeth wakes up looking around she see's at least two masked men as the fear builds in her.

"Hello Miss Webber." Said the masked man in front of her. "We're going to have a private party and you'll going to entertain us." The man said smiling under the mask as the three other guards hold Elizabeth down ripping off her scrubs along with her bra and panties. Elizabeth tried to fight it as she realized what they were about to do.

"Why are you fighting?" asked another masked guard as they removed their pants. "We were told you were a slut and whore who enjoys giving away her body, so just relax and enjoy it." The man says as he lifts an Elizabeth up as a man lies down on the old dirty mattress as another force's a fighting Elizabeth down on his cock. Elizabeth screams through the duct tape as she feels the man enter into her.

"I was hoping your breasts would be bigger." Said the man under her as he roughly played with Elizabeth's breasts and pulled hard on her nipples. As she was forced to ride the man, another man behind her pushed her down.

"Have you ever taken it in the ass before? I bet a slut like you has, and enjoyed it." The man said behind her as he rammed his cock in her ass without any lubrication. Elizabeth screamed in pain and horror at what was happening to her. They men didn't use any condoms and each of the four men at multiple turns, but they also knew they only had a certain amount of time. The gang rape went on a little over twenty minutes until the men were spent and Elizabeth was in a virtual catatonic state.

"Don't worry Elizabeth we aren't going to kill you." One of the masked men said as he pulled up his pants and pulled Elizabeth over to a pipe and re-handcuffing her arms above head. "No that would be too easy. You wouldn't suffer. Look over there." The man said as two other men tied her legs to the mattress spread out for the world to see her. The barley conscious Elizabeth looked over to the man pointed with shocked eyes as she saw the camera and camera man for the first time. "That's right we videotaped it. No one will recognize use, but you visible and free for the world to see. At least we will be once we post it on the internet for free. This is goodbye sweet Elizabeth enjoy your life." The man said after all five of the men were packed up and head to the stairways leaving a naked and broken Elizabeth behind.

* * *

><p>As the men were having their way with Elizabeth down at the PCPD Jason and Sonny were finally being released. The DA and Commissioner tried to antagonize as they were being question to make either man slip up. It didn't work since both men weren't involved and had nothing to tell them. Diane and Sonny's lawyer make quick work of the two law men getting their clients released. As Sonny and Jason were about to leave when Mei-Ling brought Nikolas in followed by Sarah, and things erupted as Luke attacked Nikolas decking him and knocking Nikolas to the floor.<p>

"You this is all your family's fault. Laura and my son are dead because of you." Luke said as two officers pulled Luke off of Nikolas restraining the main.

"What are you talking about?" Nikolas fanned ignorance as Sarah helped them up. As he was helped up he realized what he heard. "Wait Laura's dead?" Nikolas asked shocked.

"Yes she wasn't among the survivors. She is believed to be dead along with your brother Lucky." Gregory told Nikolas

"And you think I had something to do with this?" Nikolas asked lost in thought. His grandmother had promised no harm would come to his mother.

"You and the Spencer's have been enemies for years. Plus Helena has escaped from prison and is believed to be somewhere in Port Charles."

"You really mean on Spoon Island don't you commissioner. Well I can assure you she isn't. I want no part in her life." Nikolas said with all honesty. If Helena betrayed him by killing his mother then they were no longer family.

"I wouldn't buy that." Sonny said as he and Jason made their way through to the doors.

"I don't know where Helena is and had no part in what happened last night. I would talk to those two; after all they're the real criminals here." Nikolas said pointing to Sonny and Jason. "Now if you don't have evidence linking me to what happened at Shadybrook, and I've answered all your questions willingly can I go?" Nikolas asked.

"Yes you are free to go." DA Everett told Nikolas.

"WHAT!" yelled Luke trying to break free of the officer's. "He is a Cassidine and is evil." Luke pleaded.

"Listen Mr. Spencer if we find any evidence linking Nikolas or Helena to what happened at Shadybrook we will pursue them with the full force of the law, but as of right now this is nothing connecting Nikolas to it and therefore nothing we can do." Gregory explained. "I think it would be best if you cool off in a holding cell before you hurt someone or yourself. Officer's take Mr. Spencer down to the holding cells for two hours. That should hopefully give him time to cool off and think with a clear head." Gregory told the two officer's hold Luke. Outside of the PCPD Jason was getting ready to call Elizabeth when Nikolas and Sarah came out.

"Sonny, Jason." Nikolas said with contempt as he passed by the two men as they entered their chain tired limo. Neither man gave him a reply as he passed. Jason pulled out his cell phone to call Elizabeth. He told her he'd call her when he got out. Dialing Adams cell number he got the voice message. Jason tried again, and again nothing. Jason knew something was wrong. The guards never turned off their phones while on the job.

"What is it?" Sonny asked seeing the concern on Jason's face as his car pulled up.

"Somethings wrong with Elizabeth. Adam isn't answering his phone." Jason told him.

"Have you tried calling the hospital to see if they know where she is?"

"I'm doing that now." Jason said dialing the hubs number he had gotten from Elizabeth for the hub.

"General Hospital Nursing desk." Epiphany said picking up the phone.

"Epiphany it's Jason. Have you seen Elizabeth?" Jason asked.

"She was here almost a half hour ago. She should be back up in the maternity ward. Give me a second I'll call up." Epiphany said putting Jason on hold as Peter came by. Epiphany called up but got no answer. "That's odd." She said her self not realizing Peter was there.

"What's odd?" Peter asked planning on checking on John in a few minutes.

"I'm not getting any response from the maternity ward." Epiphany told the detective.

"I've got time I'll go check it on them."

"What do I tell Jason?"

"Jason Morgan's on the phone?" Peter asked.

"Yes he's looking for Elizabeth. He said the guard isn't picking up his phone." She told him, and that's when Peter knew something was really wrong on that floor. Peter thought for a moment whether to lie to Morgan or not, but he realized it didn't matter Morgan was going to come no matter what.

"Tell him the truth. That Elizabeth is missing. Tell him to remain calm I'm going to check on her and the rest of the staff on the floor." Peter told her as he headed to the Elevators. "You come with me." Peter told the security guard as the doors opened. The two headed to the maternity ward. As the elevator doors opened the two knew something was wrong. They could hear babies crying and didn't see any staff. The two men split up looking around the floor where they found the staff either unconscious or tied up. Peter looked around and didn't see Elizabeth, so he headed to the stairways where he found the handcuffed and unconscious Adam. "GET OVER HERE!" Peter yelled for the guard not knowing the man's name. "I want you to call 911 and tell them we have potential kidnapping. I also want you to call all the security guards to start checking floor by floor starting from the bottom up. You got that?" Peter asked after he explained what he wanted.

"Yes."

"Good, oh and un-cuff him." Peter told the guard as he started running down the stairs. If the people who took Elizabeth were kidnappers they'd need an exit quickly so he had to move fast. As he was going down he leaned over the railing to look down and saw some masked men coming up. Peter drew his gun as they were close to converging on the garage floor. He was about to lean over to tell them to freeze when shots were fired up at him nearly missing him. The five masked men could hear clearly someone coming down the stairs. The five men quickly when to they head into the garage and their black Chevrolet Suburban parked near the door. Peter tried opening the door, but was again pinned down by bullets hitting and coming through the door. Once all the men were inside the vehicle the firing stopped giving Peter a chance. He rushed out as the Suburban was speeding away. He fired his entire clip into the back of the vehicle taking out a tail light and back window. Peter reached for his cell phone, but realized it was missing. He quickly ran back inside the stairwell and up to where he dropped his cell going for cover. Peter called it into headquarters as he began to wonder what the men were doing. They hadn't come up above, but below. Putting his back up clip in his gun he headed down stairs. Peter came to a level with some large storage spaces. All the doors were closed except for one. Entering the room he nearly dropped his gun as he was shocked and horrified at what he saw.

"Yes transfer me to the hub quickly." Peter told the operator for General Hospital as he turned away from the obviously raped Elizabeth.

"General Hospi…" Epiphany said but was quickly cut off by Peter.

"Epiphany this is Peter I need you to listen to me very carefully."

"Have you found Elizabeth?" Epiphany asked concerned for her friend.

"Yes." Peter told her, but Epiphany could tell from the man's voice that something was wrong.

"Is she all right?"

"No she has been sexually assaulted." Peter told her waiting for Epiphany's response, but the nurse couldn't say anything from shock. "Epiphany are you there? I need your help." Peter told her.

"I'm here what do you need me to do."

"I doubt Elizabeth wants the whole world to know or see what's happened to her, so I need you to get Emily along with a female doctor and nurse, and come down to the basement storage level. I'm going to try and keep this as quiet as possible for now." Peter told her.

"I agree. I'll get Emily and Dr. Quartermaine and we'll be down quickly." Epiphany said hanging up the phone. Peter quickly dialed Mei-Lings number.

"Peter are you all right? I heard about the shots fired at General Hospital." Asked a concerned Mei-Ling as she saw Peter's name on her cell phone.

"I'm fine Mei-Ling. Listen I need a favor from you. I need you to get a sexual assault kit and come down to General Hospital. In the basement floors you'll find me." Peter explained.

"All right Peter I will. What happened?" Mei-Ling said getting up from her desk and grabbing her coat.

"Elizabeth Webber has been raped. I know it needs to be reported, but can you not tell anyone until you've come down, collected evidence and she's in a hospital bed?" Peter asked not wanting people to see Elizabeth the way she was.

"I promise Peter I won't report it until I've collected the evidence. I'm on my way. I'll be there in five minutes." Mei-Ling told Peter as he thanked her and disconnected her cell phone, and heading to General Hospital with a SAFE kit. Back in the basement floor Peter went into the room quietly to untie Elizabeth. Elizabeth's eyes were opened but she wasn't moving as Peter got closer. She was just staring off into space.

"Hey Miss Webber I'm detective Peter Webber." Peter said calmly as he untied her legs. "I'm John's partner. We haven't officially been introduced. John has told me good things about." Peter said heading up to her handcuffed arms. Elizabeth curled her legs up trying to protect herself. "I'm not going to hurt you I'm just going to see about getting these cuffs off of you." Peter explained trying to ease the young woman's fear as he looked at the cuffs. They weren't police issue so his key wouldn't work. Peter reached to his back and his small lock pick kit he carried on his belt. Once he got the cuffs off he took off his coat and covered Elizabeth. "Just try to stay calm. Dr. Quartermaine is on her way with Emily, and Epiphany. We're going to wait here together and I'm going to make sure no one hurts you again." Peter explained as Elizabeth lifted her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs and lowered her head without saying anything. Peter adjusted the coat around her as the two waited quietly for help to come.

* * *

><p>A few floors up Emily was resting her head on John's bed with her eyes closed. Megan was asleep in another chair. Neither had gotten much sleep the night before. They had both been worried about John, but Emily had done her best not to show it so Megan wouldn't be worried and fall asleep. Then just a few hours later they had been woken up with news that John had been injured badly on the job. Emily closed her eyes falling asleep when she felt John's hand move. Sitting up she saw John looking at her.<p>

"Hey." Emily said smiling and taking John's hand.

"You're a sight I like waking up to." John said with a groggy voice having been unconscious for over twelve hours. John tried to sit up but groaned in pain.

"Take it easy you're hurt." Emily said gently pushing back down on the bed and using the controller to lift up the back of the bed, so he could sit up.

"Did Hawkins make it?" John asked thinking about the officer as his head and back was being lifted up.

"I'm sorry John he didn't make it. He died on the helicopter flight to General Hospital. Officer's Steel and Walker made it though."

"What about Elly the young girl I pulled from Shadybrook?"

"She's fine. The poor girl had been fiscally and sexually abused by her until her mother killed her father. When they arrested her mother she snapped and assaulted a police officer. Elly's been in Shadybrook for the last two years. From what one of the doctors who was on staff there she was scheduled to be released in three months."

"The poor girl. Emily I am sorry for scaring you." John said moving his hand to her cheek.

"I know it's your job, but it still worries me just like I get worried about my brother."

"Daddy?" Megan asked as was woken up by the voices.

"That's right John is wake. I told you when you woke up he would be fine." Emily said lifting the small girl up onto the side of the bed to be closer to her uncle.

"You're all better now right?" the eight year old asked hugging her uncle and father.

"Yes sweetheart I'm fine. I am sorry for worrying you." John said as he hugged her back through the pain of his bruised ribs.

"Emily I need to talk to you for a moment." Epiphany said as she opened the door.

"All right." She said getting up and then going outside John's room, and was shocked to hear about Elizabeth as Epiphany explained what had happened, and what Peter had told her. Emily agreed to help without question, and went back inside to let John know she'll be back later.

"Emily what's wrong?" John asked seeing the worry on Emily's face, and the tears in her eyes.

"My friend Elizabeth has been hurt and she needs me." Emily said was going to tell John more, but with Megan in the room she didn't.

"I understand. You go help Elizabeth Megan and I will be fine." John told her.

"I promise I'll be back later." Emily said getting off the bed but was stopped by John grabbing her arm.

"Emily I need to tell you something I meant to last night. I'm not the best with relationships and can be emotionally unavailable, but I want you to know I am happy to have you in my life and I…I love you." John confessed to the women he loved. Emily walked back over John and kissed the man she loved.

"I love you too, and am grateful you I met you." Emily said pulling back from the kiss.

"Now go help you'll friend."

"I'll be back later." Emily said rushing out the door to meet up with Epiphany and her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I hope my loyal readers and forgive me for this chapter.<br>**

**I didn't get to graphic with the rape. Don't worry Elizabeth is one of the characters that I can absolutely guarantee will survive to the end of my novel I am writing here as this story will most likely end up being in the range of 300,000 words. Maybe a little more or less. She will be stronger for it, but it will take sometime.**

**Also in about five chapters I will be moving time forward about three weeks. Carly and the Zacchara's will be arriving. In news that will be make some of my readers happy I will be killing of one of these four people (Lucky, Sam, Helena, Nikolas) in the next seven to ten chapters. This person will die a painful death. If you have been reading the previous chapters you should have a pretty good guess of who I plan to kill off.**


	34. Chapter 34

Here is the chapter 34 update I decided to post a day early. This will definitely be the last chapter I post until Tuesday at the earliest and Wednesday at the latest. I know people were upset with what happened with Elizabeth last chapter and want to know more about who did that to Elizabeth. You will find out about mid way through this chapter.

As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and are enjoying my story. Please feel free to leave a comment/review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-four <strong>

As Emily, Epiphany, Monica went down the elevator to help Elizabeth the three women didn't say anything. They were thinking about Elizabeth and what had happened to her for the second time in her life. The elevator doors opened to the basement level. The three saw an officer stationed outside a storage door. The male officer didn't say anything as the three women went inside. He was told by Peter not to let anyone in except the three women and to not come inside himself. The three women froze for a second in horror at the sight and smell of the room. They could smell the stench of sex in the air, and they saw a visibly broken Elizabeth sitting against a pipe with her curled up with her knees to her chest and a coat covering. Peter got up to meet the women. Monica motioned for Peter to follow her outside as Emily and Epiphany went to help their friend.

"What did you find when you came into the room?" Monica asked the detective as they got outside. Peter told her what he found and how he found Elizabeth as he came into the room. Monica was horrified and worried if Elizabeth could recover from being raped for a second time. Then there was her son Jason who had finally found real happiness, and she wasn't sure if it could survive this.

"Listen detective Webb."

"Peter is fine."

"All right Peter I need you to do a favor for me."

"What do you need?" He asked the older woman.

"I need to you to keep my son out of this room until we have Elizabeth checked out and into a hospital bed."

"You want me to keep Jason away from the woman he loves." Peter said surprised. He didn't know Jason that well.

"I know my son, and if he see's Elizabeth he'll do something foolish out of anger and will end up hurting him self, dead, or in jail. I know you're a police officer and you consider Jason a criminal…"

"Dr. Quartermaine I'll do it." Peter said cutting her off. "I understand I was angry enough finding Elizabeth like that. I don't know what I'd do if I love the woman."

"Thank you Peter." Monica said smiling at Peter and then going back into the room.

"Peter." The young Asian detective said walking up to Peter with her kid in her hand and followed by another female officer.

"Did they find the Chevy Suburban?" Peter asked.

"Yes about a mile from here. It was burning and the suspects were gone." Mei-Ling

"They obviously didn't want us to find anything. Elizabeth is in there and Mei thank you." Peter said thanking her.

"It's not a problem." Mei-Ling told Peter as she squeezed his arm in support. "Cynthia stay out here on the door." She told the officer as she went inside. Mei-Ling went to work along with the three other women collecting DNA evidence and her cloths. Elizabeth didn't talk at all remaining curled up and would only respond to one of the three women as they took care of their friend and future sister and daughter in law. Outside Peter got word of Jason along with Sonny arriving at the hospital.

"Listen you two don't open this door for anyone unless Dr. Quartermaine or I say it's all right. Do you understand me?" Peter asked the two officers.

"Yes sir." They both said.

"Good." Peter said going to cut Jason and Sonny off. Peter got onto the elevator and went up. A few floors up the doors opened and there before him stood the two men. "Ah the two men I was looking for." Peter said getting off and leading the men away from the elevator.

" where is Elizabeth?" Jason asked impatiently.

"She's been found and has been injured." Peter said telling the truth, but leaving some information out.

"I want to see her." Jason demanded.

"Your mother Dr. Quartermaine said you can't. Not until Elizabeth has been checked out and the police have investigated. She wants you to wait up on the sixth floor in the waiting area by the nursing hub." Peter explained hoping Jason would cause any trouble.

"Monica said that?" Jason asked

"Yes."

"And Elizabeth is all right."

"Yes she's going to be all right." Peter said lying. He wasn't sure if Elizabeth would ever be all right again.

"All right I'll wait." Jason said not believing everything the detective had told him, but new there was nothing he could do if the police were involved. He'd just wait. "Sonny why don't you go home and check on your kids I'll be fine." Jason said turning to his friend and partner as Peter headed back to the elevators happy he didn't have to deal with an angry or out of control Jason.

"All right I also need to check on our warehouses and on what happened with Alcazar last night. Let Elizabeth know I wish her well." Sonny said going to the elevators

"I will." Jason told Sonny as the elevator doors closed and waited for the other elevator to take him up.

* * *

><p>Nikolas Cassidine was not a happy prince as he walked through Wyndemere after leaving his son Tony Cassidine with his future mother Sarah. Nikolas walked with a purpose as he searched for his grandmother. Everything was supposed to go according to plan. Lucky and Sam were to be freed and everyone would believe they were dead. Laura would be rescued and from the bastard Luke and taken to a hospital in Greece where his mother could fully recover. His mother wasn't supposed to die. Helena had promised him that.<p>

"Nikolas my dear grandson it is good to see you. I hear you had a wonderful evening." Helena greeted her grandson as he found her in a back room of the huge castle.

"Besides my ex-friend and cheater Elizabeth assaulting my fiancée I did, but that's not what I'm here to talk about. I want to know if you had anything to do with my mother's death?" Nikolas demanded of his grandmother.

"Laura's dead. I am so sorry Nikolas." Helena fanned ignorance putting on her best shocked expression.

"Are you saying you haven't heard or had anything to do with it?" Nikolas accused.

"I'm an old women Nikolas. I had a long flight yesterday morning, and I then had a meeting and retired to bed in the later afternoon. I haven't seen the news yet and Andre who is helping Lucky hasn't reported in yet." Helena explained cleverly lying to her grandson. She could let Lucky live, she would just make sure he wouldn't be able to have children. Lulu Helena could also let live. The Spencer genes could be bread out of her children. Who she wouldn't let live no matter what were Laura and Luke, because She blamed them along with Robert and the rest of the WSB for nearly destroying the Cassidine family.

"So what happened last night then grandmother?" Nikolas asked.

"Don't look at me. It wasn't my plan it was Seth Lei and the Phoenix Corporation's plan. If they screw up blame them and the police for interfering. Nikolas my sweet grandson I am sorry for your loss." Helena said hugging her grandson and comforting him. Helena wasn't going to allow Seth or Laila to take what is Nikolas's and hers no matter who they were.

"Thank you grandmother." Nikolas said pulling back from the hug believing Helena wouldn't break a promise to him. "You haven't heard from Andre and Lucky's plan to make Elizabeth pay."

"No, though I assume everything is going well." Helena told Nikolas.

"All right keep me informed I am going to call Seth Lei and see what he has to say for himself." Nikolas said leaving. Helena went to her hidden room and turned on the TV with the exciting news of the previous night. The police had no idea what was happening and she enjoyed that.

"Mistress I have returned." Andre said entering the room with a boy.

"My loyal servant as returned. Please tell me you have good news." Helena asked sitting in her chair.

"Everything went well for us last night." Andre happily told his mistress.

"Tell me about the look in Laura's eyes as you explained what has happened to her family and how she was going to die." Helena commanded of Andre and he went into detail of the shock, fear and horror on Laura's face and eyes which made Helena giddy with joy. "Thank you Andre you have made me happy. What about dear Elizabeth Webber?" Helena asked of him.

"Everything went according to plan. The four men we paid to rape Elizabeth did as we asked. I would ask you if you wanted to watch, but Lucky has the tape. Each man is a foot soldier for a crime organization. One worked for Toma Pavlik a small time Ukrainian crime boss in Buffalo. Another works for Zachary Taylor one of the so called five families of New York. A third works for Hector Alverez a mob boss in Detroit. The fourth works for Frédéric Bastien an up and coming mob boss in Quebec, Canada. None of the bosses has any idea what their men were paid to do or what that they were doing it anyway. The four men never saw our faces and no way of identifying that Lucky or the Cassidine's had anything to do with Elizabeth's rape. If Jason finds the four men there will be no evidence leading back to us. All the evidence will lead to the four crime lords and will hopefully spark a mob war killing Sonny, Jason, and sweet Elizabeth." Andre explained confidently. Nikolas, Helena, Lucky, and he had come up with the plan making sure to point all evidence away from the Zacchara family, so when they made their move Sonny and Jason would be distracted.

"You did good Andre. You did well." Helena said enjoying hearing the news of Elizabeth's rape. That would teach her for turning down her grandson, abandoning his friendship and betraying poor Lucky. She wished she could see the video. Hopefully Lucky would bring her a copy when he returned. "Andre take the day off you have earned it, and if Nikolas asked what happened last night you know what to tell him right?" Helena complimented her servant.

"Yes mistress I do and thank you." Andre said taking his leave as Helena went back to the television and the new of the previous night.

* * *

><p>Back at General Hospital Jason Morgan waited impatiently for nearly an hour and a half and was about to go and demand to see Elizabeth when he saw Brenda, Georgie, Maxi, Cameron, Robin, and Jax get off the elevator. Emily had called Brenda and Robin giving them a censored version of what had happened to Elizabeth. She told them Elizabeth would need her support and to keep Jason in check. Like Monica Emily didn't want Jason flying off the handle and getting himself killed or thrown in jail. Cameron who had no knowledge of what happened to his mother ran over to his father happy to see him. He hadn't seen Jason for nearly a day and missed him.<p>

"Daddy I misses you." Cameron said hugging Jason.

"I missed you to son." Jason said lifting Cameron into his lap.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked of the group and surprised to see Jax.

"We heard Elizabeth was hurt." Brenda explained. She had come with Jax from the hotel. They two nearly had sex the night before, but Brenda wasn't ready for that and wanted to stick with friendship for now.

"Who called you?" Jason asked confused.

"Emily called us." Georgie told Jason. They didn't want to bring Cameron with them, but they had no one to leave him with.

"Emily called all of you."

"Yes." Robin said as she was going to come in to see Patrick and pick up her ID since Alan said she could return to practicing medicine on Monday.

"Did Emily tell you how Elizabeth is?" Jason asked beginning to get really concerned. Robin was about to respond when the elevator doors opened and Emily, Monica, Epiphany came out with Elizabeth in on a stretcher with blanket over her followed by Detectives Webb and Kim.

"MOMMY!" yelled Cameron trying to get off Jason. He wanted to see his mother. Jason held on to his son knowing that Monica and Det. Webb had lied to him. Emily and Epiphany took Elizabeth to her room while Monica interceded with Jason.

"Can you all watch Cameron for a moment I need to talk to Jason alone?" Monica asked.

"Of course Monica." Robin said. "Come on Cameron let's go say hello to your aunt and grandfather." Robin said as they headed toward Emily who was talking to Alan outside of what was now Elizabeth's room.

"What's going on Mon…mom?" Jason asked really concerned.

"Jason let's go to my office." Monica said leading her son down the left hallway to her office. Entering his mother's office Jason again questioned what was going on.

"What happened to Elizabeth?" Jason again question. Monica thought for a second to think about how to explain, and then decided to go with the truth.

"Earlier today while Elizabeth and your guard Adam was in the maternity ward four masked men knocked out your guard and took Elizabeth down to the basement where we have storage spaces. There the four men with what I am told a fifth man raped Elizabeth leaving her handcuffed to a pipe and tied to a mattress." Monica explained knowing there was no easy way to tell her son that the woman he loved was raped by multiple men.

"Raped." Jason said in a quiet voice which surprised his mother, and the utter devastation in his eyes.

"Yes son she was. Det. Webb found her and called Epiphany. She brought Emily and me down to Elizabeth. Along with Det. Kim we collected evidence. Right now we are running the full gambit of test for sexually transmitted diseases."

"They didn't use condoms?" Jason asked collapsing in a chair behind him.

"No they didn't."

"What…what about our child?" Jason asked as tear streamed down his right eye.

"The baby is stable for now, but Elizabeth's blood pressure is through the roof and then there is the physiological and emotion damage. There's a chance she could miscarry." Monica told her son as she stood in front of him.

"Mom…how…Elizabeth can't go through this again. I can't lose her…I don't know if I…can survive without Elizabeth in my life." Jason confessed as the damn broke and Jason tears flowed from his eyes as Monica pulled Jason's head against her stomach and wrapped her arms around her son comforting her son.

"Jason you and Elizabeth are two of the strongest people I have ever known. You'll both survive this, and you'll survive it together. Just have faith in your love for one another." Monica told her son as she held him. They stayed that way for five minutes never noticing Alan opening the door, and then quietly closing it with tears in his eyes. Pained for what happened to Elizabeth and what Jason was going through. Alan was happy Jason was letting his mother comfort him.

"Can I see Elizabeth?" Jason asked his mother as he pulled back wiping the tears away.

"Of course you can. She's in room 620, but you should know she hasn't said a word to anyone yet." Monica told Jason as he got up and headed to the door, but stopped.

"I need a favor." Jason said again turning to look at the mother he had lost and found again.

"Anything."

"Could you look after Cameron today? I'm sure Georgie and Maxi are tired, plus I'm sure they want to be here for Elizabeth along with Brenda."

"I'd be happy to Jason." Monica said always enjoying time with her grandson.

"Thank you and mother thank you for being here for me." Jason thanked his mother with a sad smile.

"I'll always be here for you." She said as Jason left. Across the floor in room 605 Adam had just finished getting checked out by a doctor when Cody and Isaac walked with serious expressions on his face. Adam was now officially scared. He didn't know anything about Cody, but he had heard about Isaac a former mercenary trained in hand to hand combat, heavy weapons and counter terrorism.

"I know I messed up today."

"Adam you didn't screw up." Cody told him.

"I didn't?" Adam asked surprised by Cody's words.

"Cody's right. What happened today with Elizabeth wasn't your fault. It was perfect storm of events. First the warehouse explosion down by the docks, and the assault of Shadybrook by heavily armed men, which put Sonny and Jason on high alert. Next was the freak blizzard that from what I'm not doesn't usually come in December which cut off the some guards from getting to their assignments, which left Sonny and Jason short handed. That led to Elizabeth's decision to only take one guard leaving the rest to guard the towers. That left you and Elizabeth valuable, which four men took advantage of. No mater how good a guard is they are unlikely to be able to take on four men by themselves especially if you don't know they're there." Isaac explained to Adam.

"That being said I'd steer clear of Jason for awhile." the bald French American honestly told the man.

"Are you saying Jason's going to kill me?" Adam asked again afraid of what Jason might do to him for letting Elizabeth get raped.

"No he won't kill you. I'm sure deep down he understands you did the best he could. That being said it doesn't mean he won't take his anger out on you since you're an easy target. Jason would most likely beat you to a pulp. Leaving you a cripple or in a coma, so I think it would be a good idea if you take a vacation or find another job. Just stay clear of Jason." Cody explained as the two men were about to leave to talk to the men they asked to meet them at the hospital.

"I understand. Could you please tell Elizabeth terribly sorry for letting her down?"

"We will." The two men said going out into the hall.

"Do you really think what transpired last night and today were random events? Sure the blizzard was random, with no one being able to predict that a blizzard would hit Port Charles, but the two closely timed events, and then Elizabeth's rape today?" Isaac asked of his friend as they headed to the eight men they saw waiting for them down the hall.

"No I don't. It wasn't just coincidence that just twenty minutes after the explosion at Lorenzo Alcazar's warehouse that a group of heavily armed men assaulted Shadybrook burning it to the ground. I have no doubt they are some how tied together along with Elizabeth's rape which I don't think was random. I believe someone planned it knowing Jason and Sonny would be on high alert spreading their best men across their many properties in Port Charles. Once things calm down with Jason I'm going to take a look at what went on last night and today." Cody explained as the stopped in front of the eight men. Two belonging to Sonny, and the other six Cody and Isaac brought in when they arrived in Port Charles. "All right here's what's going to happen. Kurt you see Cameron over there. He is your responsibility along with Frank, Lewis, Brad, and Jamal. You are to guard him with your lives. No one is to get near him without Jason's permission. If someone tries you shot them. I don't care who it is, even if it's a cop you shot them. Do you understand?"

"You want us to shoot a cop?"

"Yes, because if anything happens to Cameron Isaac and I are going to kill you." Cody said getting close Kurt who took a step back.

"Are these Jason's orders?"

"No they're mine. If you screw up and let something happen to Cameron we're just going to kill you. What do you think Jason will do to you Kurt?" Cody asked. Kurt knew what Jason was capable of and knew if anything happened to Cameron while he was in charge of guarding him, he would be in a world of pain. "Another reason why I haven't talked to Jason about this is it gives him plausible deniability. Say you shoot a cop while guarding Cameron. You tell them you got your orders from me. When the police arrest me trying to link me to Jason I say I don't work for him, which is true. I'm not getting any money from Jason. We are friends, and have known each other since 2001 when we met in Africa. He asked for my help and I came. The police will have no way of linking me to Jason except through our friendship. If some how you do end up in jail I'll break you out I know a lot about explosives afterall. Now Kurt do you understand."

"Yes."

"Good. Don't let Cameron or Jason down." Cody told the five men as they headed off to guard Cameron. "Now Roy, Howard, Dan your job is to guard Elizabeth along with Isaac while I try to keep Jason from doing anything rash that will get him killed or in jail. You three are to fallow Isaac's orders and the same thing I told Kurt applies to you three. Do we understand each other?" Cody asked of the three men.

"Yes sir."

"Then let's go. Since I'm sure Jason is headed to see Elizabeth I'll come with you." Cody said as they head to Elizabeth's room. Ahead of them Jason was entering Elizabeth's room as he noticed Robin, Brenda, and Jax near by talking. Jason stopped as he saw Elizabeth lying on her side under a blanket curled up in the fetal position crying. Jason walked around to the side of the bed to face Elizabeth as she continued to stare at the wall not noticing him. As he went to wipe the tears away Elizabeth quickly pulled away from his touch.

"Elizabeth?"

"Stay away from me." Elizabeth commanded in a dead voice.

"Elizabeth it's me Jason." Jason said not knowing if Elizabeth was seeing him or the men that raped her.

"I know who you are. I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" Elizabeth screamed at Jason.

"Elizabeth I…"

"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE, AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! GET OUT!" Elizabeth screamed at Jason as Emily, Robin, Jax, and Lainey Winters watched as Jason's heart broke. Jason rushed out as Robin, Emily, and Lainey went to try and calm Elizabeth down. Jason punched a hole in the wall by Elizabeth's room causing blood to stream from his knuckles as he turned his back against the wall and collapsed to the floor.


	35. Chapter 35

Here is the Chapter 35 update. I meant to post yesterday, but I got side tracked with going to see two movies. I saw **Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol** a couple days ago. It was a good movie I give 4 out of 5 stars. Then yesterday I went to see **The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo**. It was a great film I gave 4.5 out of 5 stars. Yeah so I got sidetracked which is why I am late. I'm not sure if I'll post anymore before Christmas. If not the next chapter will be up on the 26th.

Everyone thank you for the comments/reviews last chapter.

**_tanilc_**: Thank you. I am trying and going to try to get as many chapters done before my winter term begins at PCC on January 9th. I don't think I'll be able to post as much. Maybe once a week at best, but I'll see how things go.

Now as for this chapter I don't I've never experienced rape or anything like it. Nor do I know anyone who's been through it. All I know about the effects of rape I've learned from TV shows and the internet, so if I don't due it justice or if I breeze by certain aspects I am sorry. Also in this chapter you'll see the direction I'm taking with Jason and Elizabeth in this chapter except for one scene the involves a certain mob organization. The next focuses squarely on the two before I again expand to other characters.

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying the story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Five <strong>

Jason lied slumped against the wall when Cody and the other guards arrived at Elizabeth's room.

"Isaac I'll leave them with you. Decide who works what shift while I go check on Jason. Also someone needs to call Sonny and let him know what's going on." Cody told Isaac and the men.

"I already did." Said an exiting Emily as she a few feet down the hall to where Jason was sitting. "Sonny said he'd come to the hospital to check on Jason and Elizabeth when he had the chance. He's busy with his four children and looking after the business. Cody I need your help with my brother." Emily said motioning toward Jason.

"Of course Emily." Cody said following Emily as Isaac told Roy and Dan to go home get something to eat, sleep and be back at the General Hospital to watch Elizabeth, while Howard and he watched Elizabeth.

"Jason let me see your hand." Emily said crouching down to her knees takings Jason's right hand and inspecting it. "You're lucky your hand isn't broken these walls are hard. Now where's your cane?" Emily asked concerned for her brother.

"I don't need it Emily. I'm fine; Elizabeth is the one who's hurt." Jason said as he rubbed his thumbs against his forehead as he closed his eyes.

"You have migraine coming on don't you?" Cody asked seeing Jason's obvious head pain and aversion to light.

"Jason have you been taking you medication?" Emily asked "I'll take the non response as a no."

"It doesn't matter what's wrong with me. My Eliz…Elizabeth is broken. I've failed her. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her or Cameron." Jason said getting upset that they were concerned for him.

"You don't know that. Now stop blaming and pushing yourself." Cody said.

"He's right. Now here's what's going to happen brother. Cody and I are going to take you to an empty hospital room where you can be near Elizabeth and rest. I want you to try and get some sleep. Cameron is at home with mom. Sonny and Max are taking care of the business, and Elizabeth is being protected and taken care off, so the only person you need to worry about right now is yourself. Now if you leave the hospital room I'll sedate you or have Cody here deck you, knocking you out."

"You wouldn't do that Cody." Jason said looking up at his friend.

"Come on Jason you know me. If I thought you were pushing yourself to exhaustion and in the process putting your live in danger by doing something rash then without question I knock you out, so do what your sister says." Cody said helping Jason up as Emily led them down the hallway to an empty hospital room.

"Now Jason I want you to promise me you're going to try and get some sleep and not to leave this room." Emily said as Cody helped lay Jason on the bed and she bandaged up his hand. "Jason like I said if I have to sedate you I will." Emily said after not getting a response from her brother.

"Em I promise I won't leave the room."

"Good. Jason everything will be fine as long as you don't blame yourself and you don't allow Elizabeth to blame herself. Just be there to support her and remind her how much you love her." Emily said hugging her brother. "Now I'll have Cody here go and bring you some food since I know you haven't eaten since last night and I have a feeling you knowing you, you wouldn't remember to eat for the rest of the day." Emily said as she and Cody went to the door shutting off the lights. "Thank you for your help Cody."

"Not a problem. I was planning on doing something similar."

"All right I'm going to let the staff know my brother's resting in this room. I want you to pick him up something to eat. Cody make sure it's something that's health all right."

"I will." Cody said as the two of them separated going different directions. Down the hall in Elizabeth's room Robin was with Brenda who had an arrived two minutes after the scene with Jason and Elizabeth while Lainey watched.

"Elizabeth why didn't you want Jason here with you?" Brenda asked after Elizabeth had calmed down.

"I don't want to see the pity, disappointment in his eyes. I let Jason down. I betrayed the love of my life, and I don't deserve his love." Elizabeth said as she curled back under the sheets bring them up to her neck.

"Elizabeth you do know this wasn't your fault right?" Robin quietly asked as she moved hair from Elizabeth's face to see her friends tear stained eyes.

"It's my fault; after all I'm just a whore like everyone says I am. I should have listened to Jason instead of coming to work."

"You are not a whore Elizabeth, and didn't bring this on yourself. As for listening to Jason neither he nor you could have know this was going to happen, and Jason is the only man in your life that respects you, and your choices. Letting you make your own decisions." Brenda said correcting her friend.

"I agree with Brenda. Jason loves you and respects you, and will not blame you for what happened, so don't blame yourself. Don't let what the men who raped you destroy you, your relationship with Jason and the child you are going to have together. Don't let them win." Robin said pleading with her friend as she looked over to Lainey. "All right Brenda and I are going to leave you alone with Lainey so you two can talk. I'll be back with some food, because you need to eat." Robin said gently hugging her friend, and after Brenda did the same the two exited the room only to see an unwelcome group of people headed their way. They saw Carolyn, Jeff, Audrey, and Sarah Webber along with Nikolas Cassidine heading their way. Robin turned too looked at the tall African man, but he stopped her.

"Don't worry they're not getting in this room." Isaac reassured the doctor.

"Thank you." Robin said as she and Brenda went to cut the group off as they were getting closer to Elizabeth's room.

"I'll join you in a second." Jax told the two as he pulled out his cell phone to call the hotel and cancel the Webber's rooms. He's had enough of their self righteous behavior and their unkindness toward his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked the group as the met up.

"I work here." Sarah said showing Robin and Brenda her badge.

"You work here?" asked surprised.

"Yes. The board couldn't turn away a doctor of my stature." Sarah said confidently.

"I'm sure they couldn't." Brenda said sure that Nikolas and Audrey had a hand in helping Sarah land a job at General Hospital. "Still that doesn't answer the question my friend asked. "Why are you here?"

"We're here to check on my poor feeble daughter who has to use rape to get attention. I'm sure she wanted it from those men after all she is engaged to that criminal Morgan, and is obviously a whore selling her body, and then she just need to be a center of attention and made of this bogus rape." Carolyn said. She had heard from a friend with the hospital about her daughter's rape, plus she heard people gossiping about it as word of Elizabeth's rape had some how gotten out.

"Bogus rape?" Emily said coming to join the group after having talked to the nursing staff about her brother. "You really are a wretched human being."

"We just want to talk to our granddaughter and daughter. We are family after all." Audrey said.

"You aren't her family." Said an incoming Steven Webber. He had the day off when he heard about what happened to his sister, and then had to spend a few hours digging his car out of the snow to get to General Hospital. "They are her family." Steven said motioning to Brenda, Robin, Emily, an incoming Jax, and Alan who was watching them closely as he was going over some patients charts nearby. "Father at best you are a sperm donor. Certainly you don't deserve to be a father. Mother I wish you weren't my mother. You were kind to me, but the only child of your own you ever loved was Sarah, and sister I'm glad our mother never loved me like you, because I might have ended up like you." Steven said angry with their family after hearing the way they treated his sister last night and for not supporting Elizabeth now.

"Steven you can't talk to your mother that way." Audrey said.

"And you're allowed to talk to Elizabeth the way you have." Jax said

"Come now Jax we both know who's behind Elizabeth's misfortunes, that being the one and only Jason Morgan. We just want to try to talk some sense into her." Nikolas explained

"I don't know if it's Jason's fault." Jax said even though he did suspect that Jason and Sonny were ultimately were the reason Elizabeth was raped for a second time, but he wasn't going to put blame on anyone right now and decided just to support his friend. "As for you Webber's you are no longer welcome at the Metro Court. As we are specking you cloths and other personal items are being packed into your luggage and are being taken to the front desk waiting for you to pick them up."

"You can't do that. The Metro Court is the best hotel in Port Charles." Carolyn pleaded unhappily.

"Yes I can. I am the sole owner and have the right to refuse service to anyone. Don't worry you'll be refunded. I don't want your money." Jax explained.

"As for seeing Elizabeth you aren't considered family and won't be let in. You're welcome to try and sneak in, and I will enjoy watching the Isaac and the other guards break your arms and legs." Emily said smiling at them. She knew the men wouldn't use their weapons unless they had to, but that wouldn't stop them from keeping people out of Elizabeth's room by force. The Webber's and Nikolas looked at the tall dark skinned African man and the shorter, but bulkier black haired white man.

"Let's go we're not welcomed here. All of you are welcome to stay with Sarah and I on Spoon Island." Nikolas said.

"Thank you Nikolas." Carolyn said accepting graciously still unhappy about unceremoniously thrown out of the best hotel in Port Charles. "Son _we will talk later_." Carolyn said as they were leaving.

"No we won't. We have nothing to talk about unless you are going to apologize to Elizabeth for your behavior as mother toward her own daughter. Since we both know that's not going to happen don't call me or come and visit. I don't want to see you." Steven said which caused his mother to stomp off quickly ahead of the rest of her family. Not happy to be told off by her son in a public display.

"Thanks for the help." Robin said to the group.

"I have to get back to the hotel." Jax told Brenda and Robin. "I'll talk to all of you later. Please tell Elizabeth that if there is anything she needs not to hesitate to ask." Jax said and before he left he leaned down and kissed Brenda's cheek which caused the former model to blush in surprise, and Robin to smile.

"We will." Robin said as Jax walked away.

"Can I see my sister?" Steven asked of Emily.

"Yes you can." Called out Lainey Winters who had just exited from Elizabeth's room after having talked with her. "Don't stay to long she's tired and needs sleep."

"I won't keep her." Steven said as he went to check on his sister.

"How is she?" Emily asked her friend.

"I can't talk about everything, but she isn't doing well. She's stressed out thinking Jason won't love her anymore and letting her son down. Elizabeth also blames herself. All of this isn't good for the child she's carrying." Lainey explained.

"How can we help?" Brenda asked.

"Just being supportive to her is the most important thing." Lainey said. "Though I don't think Port Charles is the best environment for her recovery."

"Why not?" Emily asked worried for her friend.

"Everyone knows her here. Therefore Elizabeth thinks everyone will be looking at her judging her in one way or the other, which will cause physical and emotional stress, which won't be good for her or her child. To be honest I think it would be a good idea that Elizabeth get's out of Port Charles for awhile. I'd say at least until the baby was born. She could spend time with herself, a therapist, Jason and her son."

"I think that might be a good idea. I think Jason needs to get out of Port Charles for awhile and travel." Emily admitted. "He's been through a lot these past few years being shot multiple times, dealing with Sam, and then there's Sonny and I and a whole boat load of other stuff Jason puts on his shoulders to protect the people he cares about and this city. I know Jason enjoys traveling and there are many places he would like to go to and show Elizabeth. He hasn't had a chance to travel outside of work, so I think this might be good for both of them." Emily explained not wanting to be away from her brother and friend, but knew it would do them both some good.

"It can wait to morning." Said an approaching Alan Quartermaine. "Both Jason and Elizabeth need their sleep. Why don't all of you call it a day. Robin, Patrick's shift is over and I'm sure he'd like to see you. Emily you look exhausted why don't you go check on John." Alan said trying to lighten the women's mood with happier thoughts.

"I need to go check on the store and the gallery." Brenda said to the group. "I see you all tomorrow." Brenda said heading toward the elevators while Lainey went to check on her other patients, and Robin went to find Patrick.

"Thank you dad." Emily said hugging her father and chief of staff.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on Elizabeth." He reassured his daughter as Emily went to see John.

* * *

><p>As the dark took over the light in the sky over Port Charles and the upscale neighborhood of Crimson Point the movers had finally finished moving everything into the large mansion. It had taken them three days because of the snow. The client Trevor Lancing was not happy they had taken so long. Johnny Zachara walked around the property of the mansion through the thick snow wandering what the asshole Lancing was up to. Though he had a good idea what he was planning. He knew Trevor had at least one person inside the PCPD and another in the DA's office. What he didn't know is who he made two deals with. One was an arrangement concerning the warehouse explosion in Port Charles that had happened the night before that had killed Lorenzo Alcazar. Johnny was lost in his thoughts when he was hit in the head by an ice snowball.<p>

"You know John my boy you really shouldn't think too much it's going to get you killed one day." Trevor smiled his vicious smile and the implied threat.

"Trevor I am tired of your games."

"The games are just beginning. Everything is going according to plan. No one suspects us or realizes the Zarchara's are here. After all your father is still in charge. What they don't know is that he's locked up and sedated. People will just assume that some brilliant and rich lawyer has just bought a house for his grandchild and future children." Trevor explained which shocked Johnny. "No one knows we're really here to take Alcazar's and Sonny's power and territory. Once take the territory and power the five families will not be able to stand against me." Trevor said confidently.

"Hold on a second." Johnny said stopping the man. "Did you say grandchild and children?"

"Yes I did. My future wife will be arriving in a few weeks and we will be taking back what is ours." Trevor said as he headed back to the mansion as a guard opened the door for him.

"Is that the same mysterious woman you've been dating?" John said thinking he needed to get into contact with Jason Morgan. He didn't think he could count on Sonny for help, but Jason was another matter.

"Yes it is." Trevor said about to head inside but stopped. "Oh and John don't go anywhere near Port Charles. No one is to know you're here. Do we understand each other?" Trevor asked the younger man.

"I understand." Johnny said as the guard closed the door leaving John outside thinking on how to get in contact with Morgan.


	36. Chapter 36

I hope everyone had a good Christmas. Here is the Chapter 36 update. I should have another update posted by Wednesday at the latest. It will be a longer chapter. Then the next chapter I will be moving time forward. Like I said before this chapter just focuses on Jason and Elizabeth. The next chapter will broaden the story line and the chapters that follow as well as well as killing off one of the major bad guys in about three to four chapters.

As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and are enjoying my story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-six <strong>

Jason opened his eyes in the darkness of the hospital room. He didn't know what time it was. After Cody had brought dinner to him with some alcohol Jason fell asleep. Jason didn't think it was out of the kindness of his heard Cody had brought him some vodka. Jason was sure it was to make sure he didn't leave the room and to make sure he got some sleep. Still Jason mentally thanked his friend, because he was well rested. His thoughts quickly grew darker as he thought about his poor Elizabeth and wanted to see her. Exiting his room and heading towards Elizabeth's room he noticed how quiet the hospital was. Judging by the lack of visible staff he'd say in was the late at night or early morning. Stopping in front of Elizabeth's room he saw Roy and Dan quietly talking with Isaac and Howard whom looked like they were about to leave.

"Have things been quiet?" Jason asked the four men.

"Yes boss they have." Howard told his boss.

"Earlier in the Nikolas and the Webber family tried to see Elizabeth, but they weren't allowed. Since then it's been quiet. Also it seems someone let the news slip that Elizabeth was gang raped." Roy explained. He actually saw a report on the news before he came in.

"Someone let the world know." Said as his eyes darkened with anger. "Isaac what time is it." Jason asked turning to the man.

"Just about two in the morning. Howard and I were just about to leave." Isaac told Jason.

"Thank you. Isaac, Howard go home get some sleep."

"We will and Jason I hope Elizabeth get's better." Isaac said as Jason entered the room and he and Howard left. Entering Jason found the woman he loved under the sheets whimpering in her sleep. He quietly moved the chair around the bed and sat down in it facing Elizabeth. Jason gently thumbed away the tears she was shedding from her sleep.

"Elizabeth I am so sorry for the pain I've caused you. Because of me you'd had experience rape for a second time." Jason quietly said convinced it was his and the business's fault for what was done to his now broken angel.

"No please stop." Elizabeth let out in a desperate plea as she slept

"Everything's all right. You're safe Elizabeth." Jason said stroking Elizabeth's cheek with is thumb.

"Jason I'm sorry please don't leave me." Elizabeth pleaded Jason as her nightmare continued.

"Oh Elizabeth I'm not going to leave you. I should since I'm the one that caused you this pain." Jason said leaning over and kissing Elizabeth's now plump lips. When Jason pulled back he saw Elizabeth's tortured and bloodshot eyes looking at him. "Elizabeth." Jason whispered. Elizabeth didn't respond to his voice and just stared at him. Jason reached to touch her again Elizabeth pulled away rolling over so she was facing away from him.

"Jason…please leave." Elizabeth said in a hushed voice as her tears began to flow again. Jason remained silent for a moment before responding.

"No."

"Jason…" Elizabeth again said but was cut off by Jason.

"I am not going to leave you." Jason said standing up.

"I'm dirty and a whore. I allowed men beside you to touch me. I betrayed you Jason. The men video taped it, and told me they were going to put it on the internet. How can you stand to look at me?" Elizabeth asked staring at the opposite wall.

"Elizabeth." Jason said getting in the bed beside her as he kicked off his shoes. It was a tight fit, but he wanted to be near her, and wasn't going to let Elizabeth get away from him. When she felt Jason get on the bed she tried to pull away, but Jason stopped her wrapping his strong arms around her until they were on their sides spooning in the bed. "Elizabeth you are not responsible for what happened to you. You had no control over what those sick men did to you." Jason said kissing the top of her head as he wiped away the tears from her right cheek. "You are not dirty, ugly or a whore. You are the most beautiful women alive."

"But I'm damaged, broken." Elizabeth said enjoying the feeling of Jason's closeness even if she didn't believe she deserved it.

"Then I'll help you put yourself back together along with our son Cameron and our child that's on the way." Jason said putting her hand on her stomach.

"But…"

"Elizabeth I love. Do you believe that I love you?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

"Then please I'm begging you don't give up on yourself, our love and the family we have."

"But what if…"

"Elizabeth trust me and in our love. Now close your eyes a sleep." Elizabeth told her turning her head so he could gently kiss her lips and each of her eyes. "I won't leave tonight, nor will I ever leave you." Jason promised as Elizabeth's tired eyes closed. Jason watched her sleep vowing to not let Elizabeth give up on herself, and to find the people responsible for raping and humiliating Elizabeth no matter how long it took. Hours later in the morning that is how Monica and Emily found the two when they came into work the next morning. The two Quartermaine women found Jason on his back with Elizabeth's head on his chest snuggling as close to him as possible with her arm wrapped around him holding on as tightly as she could, as if Elizabeth was afraid that Jason wouldn't be there when she woke up. The two doctors let them both sleep a little longer as they went to get breakfast for the two. Jason woke up after hearing the door open. He again watched his angel sleep marveling at how radiant Elizabeth looked. Jason couldn't believe how someone so tiny and delicate could be so strong and full of live. As he slowly disengaged from her, so not to wake her he was determined not to let the spark in her sapphire eyes go out. Getting out of bed Jason quietly put his shoes on and headed out to check on the guards and to see about getting Elizabeth something to eat. When he went outside he saw Monica heading their way with a tray of food, and Emily with a bag of food.

"Is Elizabeth awake?" Monica asked her son.

"No she's still sleeping."

"How was she last night?" Emily asked.

"She's broken. The light in her eyes has faded." Jason told her.

"Jason it's going to take sometime but she'll slowly get better. Just don't give up and don't let her give up." Emily told her brother handing him the cup of coffee and the bag of food she got across the street at the local Starbucks.

"I won't."

"Lainey Winters would like to talk with you. If you can now she's in her office." Emily said.

"I will." Jason said and was about to head off when they heard Elizabeth.

"Jason. JASON!" Elizabeth screamed with fear. Jason rushed in followed by Monica and Emily. Jason quickly went to Elizabeth's side.

"Jason I'm sorry please don't leave me." Elizabeth bagged Jason as Elizabeth shook and the tears flowed.

"Baby I'm never going to leave you." Jason said kissing her as he held her, and wiped the away the tears. "It wasn't your fault and you have nothing to apologize for." Jason said trying to reassure her. It took a couple minutes as he rocked her in his arms for Elizabeth to calm down. "Now you need to eat. Monica brought you some breakfast." Jason told her.

"I brought you some oatmeal, fruit and some juice." Monica said lying down on Elizabeth's lap as she sat up. "Also there's a rambunctious two year old down in daycare that misses his mommy." Monica told Elizabeth.

"Oh no Cameron." Elizabeth said having forgotten about her son. "I completely forgot about my son I'm a horrible mother."

"No you're not Elizabeth. You went through horrifying experience. Cameron understands you're not sick. He loves his mother and wants her to get better. Would you like me to bring him by?" Monica said seeing Elizabeth's face brighten slightly at the thought of seeing her son.

"Please."

"All right I bring him by in a half an hour. That will give you enough time to finish your breakfast." Monica explained to the traumatized nurse.

"I also need to head out for a few minutes." Jason told her.

"You're leaving me?" Elizabeth asked with fear in her voice and eyes.

"I won't be gone for long I promise. I just need to call Sonny and talk to the guards. I'll be back a little while." Jason assured her.

"You promise."

"I promise." Jason said leaning down kissing her cheek. "Now eat your breakfast. I'll be back in a little while. If you need anything Roy and Dan who are guarding the door can get it for you." Jason explained as he headed to the door.

"All right Emily take me to see Dr. Winters." Jason told his sister. The three split up. Monica heading down to daycare to pickup Cameron and Jason followed Emily to Lainey Winters office, which was on another floor.

"Wait outside Jason I need to talk to Lainey privately for a moment." Emily told Jason as they reached Dr. Winters office.

"All right." Jason said not knowing what was going on or what Dr. Winters wanted to talk to him about. After Emily went inside Jason waited for about three minutes until Emily open the door motioning for him to come inside.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Jason asked taking a seat.

"I wanted to talk about Elizabeth and her well being as well as her child's." Lainey started. "I think what's best for Elizabeth's health and her child's health as well as her mental well being is to leave Port Charles until after the baby is born." Lainey explained to Jason as she motion to Emily.

"She can't recover her."

"It would be hard for here, with her family raining down on her, and with Port Charles being the city where she was first raped. Also usually rape victims remain _anonymous_, but apparently some gossiping staff member at the hospital let the news out. They didn't give a name of the rape victim, but the person said it was a young nurse who worked at General Hospital. Most people in Port Charles by now have a good idea who the rape victim is. This isn't something Elizabeth needs in her recovery." Lainey told Jason.

"So you suggest Elizabeth leave Port Charles?" Jason asked.

"You and Cameron would go with her of course." Emily told her brother. "Don't give me that excuse of work. What's more important work or your soul mate?" Emily asked her brother.

"Elizabeth." Jason answered without hesitation.

"Good." Emily said happy Jason wasn't going to let work interfere with saving his family. "It will be good for you to Jason. I know you want to travel around the world to India, Thailand, and other places in Asia. Also I know you would love to take Elizabeth to Europe and especially Italy. I'm sure it will help the both of you."

"I'll think about it. I need to talk to Elizabeth first." Jason said getting up as he thought he like the idea of taking Elizabeth away from Port Charles.

"There's one more thing." Lainey said stopping Jason.

"What is it?"

"I know you love Elizabeth and want her to recover, but don't let her get to dependent on you. I'm not saying she won't recover, but if she becomes too dependent on you Elizabeth won't believe she can function in the world without you, and the Elizabeth you once knew and perhaps fell in love with." Lainey explained.

"What should I do?" Jason asked wanting to help Elizabeth the best way he could.

"I'm not saying right now isn't the time to leg her hang on to you for support. This is the best time, but as she slowly recovers let her go out alone, and be less dependent on you. In time I'm sure the full of life Elizabeth you and I know will slowly resurface." The psychologist explained.

"Thank you. I need make some phone calls and then get back to Elizabeth." Jason said thanking Lainey and heading out. As Jason was making a call to Sonny to let him know about Elizabeth and to check on the business, and to make another call overseas Elizabeth was spending time with her son who was happily talking about his time with the Quartermaine's while Elizabeth hid her sadness and reassuring Cameron that she was all right. The mother and son talked and played for an hour until Monica took Cameron back to daycare. Soon after Jax, Patrick, Robin, Brenda, Georgie, Maxi and Emily stopped by to keep Elizabeth company, so she wouldn't have too much time to herself, which would lead to dark thoughts and depression. The group talked for hours, but eventually the group had to get back to their lives leaving Elizabeth alone to contemplate a world without her. She was tainted she thought. Her son would be better off without a broken mother, and her Jason would love and support him, maybe evening finding someone who was broken and could love them both. That is what the two men she loves needed. Elizabeth wasn't sure she could give them that or if she ever could. The only thing stopping her delving into darker thoughts was the child inside her, Jason's child. Elizabeth was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door open and saw Jason entering caring a bag and cup from Kelly's.

"How's my angel? Did you have a good time with Cameron?" Jason asked siting down in the chair beside the bed.

"I am…I am surviving." Elizabeth wanted to lie to Jason and say she was fine, but couldn't. "I had a good time with Cameron. He told me about his new friend Brooklyn and his great grandfather Edward who was telling him about ELQ." Elizabeth told Jason and saw the unhappy look on Jason's face when she mentioned Edward and ELQ. Jax, Patrick, Robin, Brenda, Georgie, Maxi, and Emily stopped by also. What's in the bag?" Elizabeth asked as she smelt chocolate.

"I thought this I might help you cheer you up. I brought you some hot chocolate, and two brownies." Jason said handing her the cup as he pulled out the two brownies.

"Mm mm this is good." Elizabeth smiled a sad smile as she enjoyed the taste of the chocolate. It was a sad smile, but smile nether the less Jason thought and he'd take that.

"Elizabeth I need to talk to you about something." Jason told her as he handed her the brownies.

"What is it Jason?" Elizabeth asked taking a bite out of one of the brownies.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to take you and Cameron out of Port Charles for awhile?"

"Leave Port Charles."

"Yes I think it would be good for you to get away from your family and the reminder of your assault. I could take you to England, France, Ireland, Monaco and Italy." Jason said leaving Italy for last.

"We could go to Italy?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes."

"We could go to Rome, Milan, Venice, Naples and…" Elizabeth asked excitedly but was cut of by Jason.

"We can go anywhere you want to go." Jason told her happy to get a good response for her.

"What about your job?" Elizabeth asked as she finished off her first brownie knowing how important his job was.

"Haven't I told you that you're more important than what I do? I know this is a tense time right now with the warehouse explosion and I'm sure Sonny won't be happy, but I've got a plan."

"What about the gallery?" Elizabeth asked thinking about all the local artists who depended on her.

"Brenda and Jax are going to keep up with it. Georgie has also agreed to work there until school starts, besides she wants to learn about art."

"You've gotten everything figured out." Elizabeth said.

"Yes I do, so please let me take care of you and let me show you and Cameron the world?" Jason asked almost pleading as he took Elizabeth's hands.

"Yes."

"Thank you." Jason said hugging Elizabeth.

"You smell." Elizabeth said. "Have you been taking care of yourself?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've been here with you at the Hospital since yesterday. I only left to get you your chocolate."

"Jason please go home take a shower, sleep and most importantly eat something."

"But…"

"Jason I'll be fine for a night alone besides I have the guards outside." Elizabeth said trying to be confident. She didn't want Jason to leave, but she also wanted the man to take care of himself.

"All right I'll head home take a shower and eat something, but I'm coming back so you won't have to spend the night alone." Jason agreed.

"You'll come back?" Elizabeth asked hoping.

"Didn't I tell I'm not leaving you? I'll be back and sleep with you and keep the demons away." Jason said leaning down and kissing Elizabeth.

"Thank you Jason." Elizabeth said again beginning to cry.

"I'll be back soon." Jason said heading to the door.

"Jason." Elizabeth called out stopping him. "I love you." She said almost timidly.

"I love you to Elizabeth. I'll be back soon." Jason said leaving happy that Elizabeth agreed to leave with him and let him take care of her. Jason left with hope in his heart as he went to make arrangements for them to leave.


	37. Chapter 37

Here is the chapter 37 update. I had meant to post this chapter by 11pm last night, but I got distracted. I want to say the next chapter will be up by Friday the 30th, but chapter 39 will most likely be up sometime late on the 31st.

This chapter I'd give a rating of **PG**. It's a pretty tame chapter compared to some of my others. It has a lot of dialog and delves into Jason's life outside of Port Charles. I don't remember if Jason ever talked about what he was doing outside of Port Charles when he was gone for over a year. My memories are foggy when it comes to that. I don't think he ever did, so I thought it would be interesting to delve into that and had always planned to since I started this story.

Just so you know the next chapter will be moving forward in time roughly three weeks. Carly will be returning make Sonny's life a living hell as other characters will be taking the forefront. One of the many bad guys will die as well. Don't worry I won't be cutting Jason and Elizabeth out. I will be letting you know what is going on with them. I think I'm going to have part of the chapters in Port Charles and the other part with Jason and Elizabeth, but we'll see how that works out.

As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and are enjoying my story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Seven <strong>

John slowly worked on his pants through the cast in his right leg, and the shirt around the sling he had on around his right shoulder. The detective couldn't stay in the hospital any longer. He knew he couldn't work, but he wouldn't leave Megan alone. There were no other family members to watch her, and he couldn't leave her for one of the neighbors to watch. As John was reaching for his crutch Patrick Drake walked in.

"We do you think you're going." The doctor asked not pleased the detective was going to leave.

"Dr. Drake I can't stay here. I need to get home to my niece. She has no one to look after her." John told the doctor.

"I understand that, but what I want to know is who's going to look after you?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Your injuries are no longer life threatening, but right now you're almost a cripple. Your foot's badly broken, your shoulder's fractured and you're lucky it isn't broken. Then there are your badly bruised ribs. Mr. Hunter there isn't much you can do on your own let alone watch your niece, so unless you have someone who can stay with you or someone who can help you around your home I can't let you go home at least until your shoulder is healed enough to be taken out of the sling." Patrick explained.

"You can't keep me here." John stated with a defiant tone.

"Legally I can. You can barely take care of yourself let alone an eight year old girl."

"I can…"

"No detective you can't, so unless you have someone who can watch out for you and help you take care of your niece you're not leaving." Patrick explained.

"You know Patrick you've got to work on your bedside manner." Said an incoming Emily Quartermaine. Patrick turned to see Emily standing there. He had to admit Emily looked good. In her indigo form fitting jeans, green scoop neck tank top, and a long cardigan sweater that went down close to her ankles. Emily's long hair was swept over her left shoulder, and long sided bangs framed the right side of her face. If he weren't trying to make things work with Robin he'd definitely try to get Emily.

"Are you done staring at my girlfriend?" John asked making Patrick almost jump at the dark tone of John's works and his dark eyes looking at him.

"It's not often the resident playboy is rendered speechless." Emily said walking over to John as she enjoyed Patrick's now discomfort.

"That's former resident playboy. I'm in a committed relationship, so you can't have me Emily." Patrick joked sexily as he watched Emily seat John back in the bed as she sat down on his lap and kissed him.

"I'm out of your league Patrick. Now what was that about John not being able to leave?" Emily asked. She had the day off after working none stop the since Sunday. She wanted to spend the day with the man she loved. Emily knew John wanted to go home and wasn't comfortable leaving Megan at a neighbors house.

"I was just telling your boyfriend here that he can't leave unless he has someone who can help him around the house for a couple of weeks."

"Is that all Patrick then sign them. I'll take care of him for the next couple of weeks. I am a doctor after all."

"Em you don't have to." John said not wanting to inconvenience her.

"John it's no problem for me. In fact I think I'll enjoy it being able to spend more time with you and Megan unless that is a problem for you." Emily asked John hoping he would agree.

"It's fine. I'm sure Megan would love to spend more time with you. I know I would." John said smiling up at her with his dark eyes.

"Good." Emily said leaning town to take his lips with hers. "You see Patrick there's no problem at all, so just sign the release forms and I can take John out of here."

"Fine." Patrick said signing the forms. "Emily just keep him off his feet and don't let him do any heavy lifting." Patrick said turning to leave.

"I won't." Emily said as Patrick left.

"He really is a playboy. I swear I saw drool coming out of his mouth." John told her.

"So I look good?" Emily asked playfully.

"You always look good no matter what you wear." John said falling back on the bed pulling with her. Emily avoided his broken foot and fractured shoulder as she lied on his chest.

"You know he wouldn't stand a chance with me in a million years."

"He doesn't?" John asked as he pulled her head down to kiss Emily.

"No. Now I think I've finally found the perfect type, a man who doesn't need expensive things in life who prefers the simpler things in life, and someone who prefers a nice simple dinner and a movie at home over going out parting." Emily said smiling at John as he moved the bang from her face so he could look at her angelic face. "He's a man who would gladly risk and through away his life to help others. He's has rich dark hair, with deep brown eyes I could get lost in and that turn black win he's angry or deeply aroused. This man is strong, kind, gorgeous and can speak six different languages including English. He treats people with respect instead of treating them like objects to be used and looked down upon."

"He sounds like someone special." John said pulling her down for a deeper and more passionate kiss that lasted minutes.

"Did I mention he's a great kisser among other things?" Emily asked pulling back for a breath of air. She enjoyed feeling her breasts pressed up against John's chest through the thin fabric of clothing covering them. Emily could tell John enjoyed the feeling as well as she felt a bulge in his pants growing and his hands move down to her but squeezing it. If John wasn't in the condition he was she'd take him here and now, but he wasn't and that wasn't the reason she was here. "I am enjoying this, but it's not the reason why I'm here." Emily said disengaging herself before things went to the point of no return.

"It's the reason I'm here." John said playfully trying to pull her back down.

"Well it's going to have to wait until you're better healed, especially for what I want to do with you. Now I'm here to take you to see a young woman who wants to thank you for saving her life a few nights ago."

"Elly?" John asked hoping the young woman was doing better.

"Yes she wants to see you. She's doing better and her aunt has agreed to take her in." Emily explained.

"I would like to see her."

"After we see her I was thinking I'd take you home and then we could spend the day together. Just you and me until Megan get's out of Elementary school." Emily told her. With no snow for over a day the snow plows had plenty of time to clear the all the streets, which meant there would be school. That didn't make Megan happy who wanted to be home for John. "Once she get's out we can spend the afternoon together, and then later you and Megan could if you wanted come with me?" Emily asked nervously as John sat up.

"Go with you where?"

"Go to Jason and Elizabeth's. They're leaving tomorrow morning, so tonight we're having a small party for them to say goodbye and wish them well."

"You want me to go to Jason's?" John asked a little surprised by the request.

"Yes. I know you've talk to my brother once. I'm sure about you and me, but I would like you to know my two best friends better. I think Megan will enjoy spending time with Cameron as well. I think Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and Molly will be there as well." Emily explained know she was what she was asking was a little awkward after all John was a cop who would be going to a small party with Sonny Corinothos a mob boss and an ex, plus her brother Jason.

"Megan and I will be there." John told her.

"You…you will." Emily said a little surprised as she stood up.

"Emily I love you. Jason is your brother, so I should get to know the man besides being an alleged enforcer and mob boss." John told her knowing this might land him in hot water later, but he didn't care.

"Thank you." Emily leaned up kissing John as he stood up.

"All right let's go see Elly." John said grabbing his crutch as the couple left the hospital room.

* * *

><p>The sun laid directly over head of Port Charles as the mid day hours arrived. Jason had spent the morning with Elizabeth having breakfast and holding her as he told her what was going to be happening. He left her in the hands of Brenda and Georgie who were going to take Elizabeth while he headed to talk to Sonny. Sonny was doing great now that he knew he had a problem and was taking his meds, but Jason's friend was still a controlling man who didn't like events going the way he wanted them to, so Jason knew Sonny wasn't going to be happy with the news Jason was going to give him. Jason would have at very least talked to him, but he wanted to move fast for Elizabeth and to be honest it didn't matter what Sonny wanted. Arriving at their man warehouse Jason went in with his briefcase of documents Diane had drawn up for him. He headed toward Sonny's office where the man was on the phone.<p>

"You can't go inside to see who Carly is visiting?" Sonny asked. "You're right if you openly followed Carly you'd give yourself away. Just follow her and find out what's she is up to." Sonny ordered ending the call.

"Carly?" Jason asked.

"Yes she's been living the high life in New York City these fast weeks using the money Jax and I gave her. She's secretly dating some lawyer." Sonny said.

"Who?"

"I don't know. The men I have watching her haven't actually seen the man. They leave through back or side entrances and hope into a limo." Sonny said sitting down in his chair behind the desk.

"Carly's planning on causing trouble." Jason stated more as a fact then a question.

"When isn't she?"

"Sonny I need to tell you some things." Jason told his partner.

"How's Elizabeth."

"Not well, which is why I am here to talk to you. Her psychiatrist Dr. Winters along with her friends and I all agree that remaining in Port Charles isn't healthy for her or for the baby. They suggested that she leave Port Charles until at least the baby is born." Jason explained.

"I understand she needs to get away from the stress of Port Charles, so you want to take a short vacation to be with her while she gets help. Now is not a good time though, but maybe in a few weeks." Sonny explained.

"I'm leaving Sonny." Jason told the man

"What?"

"Sonny I didn't come here to ask permission. Elizabeth and I have already decided we're leaving together."

"You can't leave. We have the fallout from Lorenzo's death, and we have to deal with whoever blew up the warehouse."

"That's what you have Max for now. Without Carly around for her to manipulate and for him to drool over he's become much better at his job as your new enforcer. It's his job now to deal with this mess."

"Fine." Sonny said realizing he wasn't going to win this argument, because he really hadn't had anything bad to say about Max these past few months and weeks. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning?" Jason said opening the briefcase.

"And when are you coming back?"

"I don't know. Not until at least the baby is born." Jason told him.

"That's unacceptable Jason. I need you here to help deal with the business. Max is doing a great job, but he isn't you."

"I still consider you a friend Sonny even with everything we've been through, but what you say and want doesn't matter. These are for you. Diane drew them up yesterday." Jason said handing Sonny the contract.

"What is this?" Sonny asked not really believing what he was seeing.

"I am signing over my part of the business to you free of chart. Not including my business and properties I bought outside of our business, which is completely legitimate."

"You're just giving away your part of the business for free?" asked a stunned Sonny.

"Yes. I think it's the least I can do for springing this on you. I will also be leaving men here who will be guarding the towers since Brenda, Maxi and Georgie will be living there. Also the men will help out the business and have agreed to work for you." Jason explained.

"What about you how are you going to make money, and what about guards?"

"I own A&M Industries with Elias Archer." Jason told him. He wasn't sure why he never told Sonny or anyone else about it except he didn't want Sonny to try to get himself involved his the legitimate business that was helping people.

"Wait you own a company and I didn't know about it."

"You didn't ask me anything about what I was doing outside of Port Charles after I was gone for over a year. None of you did. Not you or Carly. All you wanted was for me to fix you messed up life and the business. Elizabeth and I were doing this push and pull thing we've been doing for years. Emily was gone, so the only person I told about my life in detail outside of Port Charles was Lila." Jason explained.

"You should have told me." Said a hurt Sonny.

"I had nothing to do with our business, so it was none of your business." Jason defended.

"And who is this Elias?" Sonny asked wanting to know more.

"He's a former South Africa lieutenant colonel who I met in Madagascar while I was traveling with Cody." Jason told him.

"You've known Cody since 2001."

"Yes."

"All right and you two decide to start a business together."

"Yes."

"That's all you're going to say."

"Look Sonny when I left Port Charles I was lost or how Elias put it a lost soul. I had watch Elizabeth chose Lucky again. Then there was you and Carly who neither of you needed me. I also didn't like what I was doing so I left. I wandered through Africa with no place to go or real destination nearly getting killed as I passed through Morocco, Western Sahara, Mauritania, to southern Niger where I met Cody who was also a lost soul. Cody saved my life after I was bit by a Puff Adder snake on the side of the road after my bike had gotten a flat. Cody just happened by and saved my life. From there we traveled together through Chad, Southern Sudan, Ethiopia, Kenya, Tanzania, and to Madagascar. If it weren't for Cody helping me and showing me the way of the land I wouldn't have survived." Jason said tired of explaining himself to Sonny. "Are you going to sign the papers or not?" Jason asked.

"Fine." Sonny said signing the papers.

"Sonny if and when I come back and you still need a friend and partner we can talk. Now Brenda and Emily wanted to invite you and the kids to a small party tonight at the Penthouse. That is if you can put aside your ego and selfishness. If you can't don't show up." Jason said getting out of the chair he was sitting in planning to leave so he could get to Elizabeth.

"I think about it. You know Jason you can't escape this live." Sonny said stopping him.

"Yes I can Sonny, but you are right my life will always have some level of danger in it, and what I've done here is only part of it." Jason said heading out leaving Sonny to wonder.

* * *

><p>Across town at the Tower's in Penthouse Brenda was organizing the catered dinner from the Metro Court from the kitchen, while Elizabeth was on the couch in the large living room watching Cameron play his game as he kept his mommy company. She and Georgie had picked Elizabeth up this morning after Jason had left to deal with Sonny they had taken her back her. Helped her take a long bath, and let Elizabeth take a nape. Georgie noticed that Elizabeth always seemed to be tired now. Not being motivated to do anything along with her talking less she and Georgie were worried about their friend, but hoped once she left Port Charles she'd heal.<p>

"How is Elizabeth?" asked an incoming Jax. He thought it a little weird that he would be in the same room as Sonny and Jason, but he was here for Brenda and Elizabeth.

"Honestly Jax I think she's barley holding on." Brenda sadly admitted. "I think the only reason she hasn't done something to herself is because of the baby she has inside of her." Brenda told Jax.

"Are you saying there's a chance she'll…?" Jax not believing the Elizabeth Webber knew and loved, and so full of life would taker her own life.

"Yes. Dr. Winter's told us that there is a chance Elizabeth won't recover from her assault, and taker her own life because she doesn't think her life has any value and her loved ones would be better off without her in their lives."

"What can I do?" Jax asked concerned.

"Just be her friend and support her. That's what I'm doing." Brenda said organizing the dishes of food.

"I will. How are you Brenda?" Jax asked taking her hand and turning her so she was facing him.

"I'm fine. I just haven't gotten much sleep because I've been worried about my pain in the ass friend Jason and what he might do, and how he'll survive if Elizabeth doesn't. Then there is Elizabeth my new friend I've been trying to be there for her plus help out with her gallery. All that work and worry hasn't given me much time for sleep." Brenda admitted. In the last three days she guessed she'd gotten an average of four hours a night of sleep.

"You're a good friend even if Jason doesn't deserve your friendship." Jax said half joking and half serious as he put his right hand on the former model's face.

"Yeah Jason I friends who would have figured that, but I think's he's the only real male friend I've had that I wasn't attracted too and didn't screw up with sex. Ned is a friend, but that ended up having to do more with Lois then him. Now Jason has a special place in my heart, and so does Elizabeth and Cameron. Living here with them these past two months was special. It was what I think it would be like to be a real loving family. Not like the one I had growing up. I'm going to miss them." Brenda told the tall Australian as a couple of tears fell from her eyes. Jax took her in his arms wrapping his around her as her wrapped around him.

"They'll be back. Once Elizabeth heals and has her baby they'll be back." Jax told her once they pulled apart after holding each other for a minute.

"Yeah they will." Brenda said with a sad smile. In all honesty she wasn't sure if they would come back. Elizabeth has experienced too much pain in Port Charles, and Jason most likely would stay away to keep from getting dragged back into the mob world. "Now Jax go say hi to Georgie, Maxi, Cameron, and Elizabeth." She said motioning him toward the door.

"I will. We'll talk later." Jax told her heading out of the kitchen. As the early afternoon progressed the small group party guests arrived. Jason didn't want a lot of people to come. A lot of people converging on Elizabeth might spook her, so Brenda and Jason kept it small. Robin and Patrick arrived first followed by Emily, John and Megan with Monica behind them followed by Epiphany Johnson, and finally by Sonny, Michael, Morgan, Kristina and Molly. The early dinner went on with everyone one having a fun. There were a few award moments between Sonny, Jax, and Brenda and also with Sonny and Jason. Sonny still wasn't happy Jason was leaving and had given him his part of the business even if Sonny now had total control, for so long Sonny had relied on Jason to fix his life and take care of the business when he couldn't. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was a little afraid he wouldn't be able to handle it. Surprisingly for Emily and even for Elizabeth, Jason and John got along pretty well. They might not like each others jobs, but they respected each other. Jason was happy Emily had someone in her life who would respect her and wouldn't intentionally. Though out the dinner Elizabeth was quiet hardly talking, though she did laugh and smile watching the children play and her happiness for her friends. She was happy for Emily who told John that she loved him, and for Brenda who by watching her with Jax could tell it was only a matter of days before they took the next step. After dinner they group went up to the roof for the kids to play in the snow. The sky was clear with the sun setting lighting up the sky with a rainbow of colors as Jason went to talk to Brenda, Maxi, and Georgie.

"Jason you wanted to talk to us?" Maxi asked as she watched Emily and Megan hit John with snowballs.

"Yes. I meant to talk to you earlier, but things got in the way. I am signing over my home and the roof to you three."

"Jason?" Georgie asked surprised.

"What I'm saying you can live here as long as you want." Jason told the three. He cared about the three women even if they were annoying and got on his nerves, all though he shouldn't put Georgie in that category. She is a sweet girl who was always kind to him and respected him. This was the least he could do for them especially after the loss of Mac.

"Jason but what happens if you come back?" Brenda asked.

"I'm not sure we're coming back." Jason told the three. The group got quiet taking in what Jason said as they heard kids laughing and playing around them. "I own the building which means you don't have to pay rent or property tax."

"Jason you don't have to do that." Georgie told Jason whom she looked up to almost like an older brother.

"Georgie I don't want you to worry about money or paying bills while going to school. Concentrate on that. Plus the Penthouse is virtually one hundred percent secure and safe." Jason said handing them the pass codes and keys. "You've got guards who live on the floors below you and guards on the two lobbies. Just don't hand out the pass codes and keys to people and no one will be able to get in." Jason explained.

"Thank you Jason." Maxi said surprising Jason by hugging him. "I know I've caused trouble for you and Elizabeth in the past. I've tried to make up for it, but I just wanted you to know I am sorry for causing Elizabeth so much trouble." Maxi told Jason. The young blonde haired woman had changed over the last few months. Disappointing her uncle and nearly going to jail forced her to look at her life and where she was going. Then there was the death of Mac and the return of her mother. Maxi was going to take a different direction in life. She wanted to learn about the fashion world and was happy to work and learn from Brenda.

"I know and Elizabeth knows. We've both forgiven you. Just please stay out of trouble."

"I will Jason and thank you for your help."

"Jason." Brenda said getting his attention. "Don't worry about us or Port Charles. You just concentrate on Elizabeth and your family." Brenda told him.

"I will." Jason said turning to leave wanting to get back to Elizabeth. "Thank you for watching out for Elizabeth these past few days. I need to get back to Elizabeth." Jason said as the three nodded, and he headed toward the center of the roof/park where he built an elevated heated gazebo with a window system that could lower the windows. Inside Elizabeth had put in two long sofas both with wicker end tables. There were two smaller sofas with end tables, and two wicker rocking chairs which all were placed along the exterior of the gazebo. Elizabeth had left the center empty for her to place a painting easel. Where she could paint during bad weather or when it was cold. Jason found her curled up on the cushions of one of the long couches with a throw blanket over her. Jason didn't say anything as he picked Elizabeth and lied down on the sofa pulling her on top of him. The long six foot long sofa wasn't long enough for him as he rested his feet on the arm rests as Elizabeth silently curled up on him, while he covered them with the blanket and kissed the top of her head as Elizabeth began to whimper sadly and Jason just held onto her. The party slowly came to the end as night enveloped the city and the guests slowly said their goodbye's wishing Jason and Elizabeth well. Early the next morning Jason, Elizabeth and Cameron left Port Charles not sure if they would return.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to mention if you are one of the many who don't feel the need to leave comments I've posted a poll on my <em>profile page<em> where you can rate this story between 0-5 stars. 5 stars obviously being the best. I will most likely will do this for any future stories as well. I really do and prefer comments/reviews, but I understand if my readers and fanfiction readers in general don't feel like giving comments, so I think a rating system is the next best think. I know because I don't really make comments on stories I like and wish would make a rating system available. I know there's a chance for people to abuse it. Especially people who love certain characters. Like fans of Sam McCall or Lucky Spencer. I'm sure they don't like my story very much and would give this story a bad rating, but I truly believe those kinds of people are in the minority. Anyway I prefer comments, but if you don't that option is available for you. The more feedback I get whether it's bad or good am happy to have.**


	38. Chapter 38

Here is the chapter 38 update. It's a long chapter that takes place in Port Charles and London, England. Nothing to major happens as this just sets up what has happened since the events weeks before and what is going to happen in the coming days. I also delve in to the back ground on one of the supporting characters. The next chapter the pass starts to pick up in Port Charles, while Jason and Elizabeth arrive in Italy.

Thank you **TheWritersWay** and **Irobinson01** who have commented/reviewed I think every chapter of my story along with everyone else who has supported, and continues to read and support my story.

I've always enjoyed Sonny, but I wasn't blind to his major flaws which is his selfishness, ego and his need for power and desire to be in control. I think he would have died long ago if it weren't for Jason.

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying my story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Eight <strong>

John woke up again to the sight his brown haired girl friend's head laying her his chest. Through the past nearly four weeks Emily had stayed over at his house almost every night. She helped him take care of the home and Megan as the two got closer. Emily had essentially moved, and he didn't mind at all. In fact John didn't want to ever wake up with his sexy doctor in his bed. John slowly got up from the bed careful not to wake Emily who had worked a double the day before. Stretching out his now healed right shoulder he quietly headed out of the bedroom after putting on a t-shirt and putting on a pair of sweat pants since he could get them over his cast easily. The cast on right foot would have to remain on for another couple of weeks, but he was no longer in pain and could maneuver around without the crutches most of the time now. John had even gone back to work, but was stuck on desk duty which was boring and endless paperwork.

Working his way to the John passing the unlit Christmas tree, and began working on breakfast for both his girls. Megan had school on this cold December morning. Thinking back on the weeks since the warehouse explosion and the attack on Shadybrook things had gotten quiet with the citizens of Port Charles celebrating Thanksgiving and getting ready for Christmas. There were no explosions or blizzards and only two homicides, which were both easily solved with the help of the stupid and incompetent criminals. Even with the growing tension between Sonny Corinthos and Diego Alcazar things had been quiet. Lucky Spencer, Laura Spencer, and Sam McCall also bodies had also been identified an eight days after the Shadybrook attack and fire. As John started cooking the French toast he thought about the strange if not suspicious things that also happened. Albert Gunderson, a city councilman who could rival the mayor in power died in a fire with his family when his house burnt down. It was ruled an accident. That's what John thought was suspicious. The councilman lived in almost brand new high-tech house with sprinklers and start of the art security and smoke detectors. John couldn't understand how Albert could have died. Even if he was plastered he still would have woken up and the sense to get out of the house. Then there was his wife and two children. Even if Albert was passed out his wife and child surely would have realized the house was on fire. The only possibility for none of the four managing to get out of the home was that they were already dead, which leads to the fire inspectors who ruled that it was a accident who said something about faulty wiring with the gas furnace. Next were the coroner who ruled their deaths by suffocation, but yet wouldn't let him see the bodies. Interestingly enough the city decided to have the bodies cremated after they got permission from Albert's brother who lived in Vancouver, Canada. No John thought something bad happened at that house, and had a feeling it had something to do with the Mayor and his political aspirations. Then there was Sonny Corinthos. The man was being dragged into the PCPD twice a week on some charge. The PCPD would raid one of his warehouses or search on of his freighters and find some kind of evidence. The evidence was nothing that would stick, but it was enough to hall Sonny down to the PCPD in broad day light with a reporter always nearby. Peter said it was strange because on two of the raids at two warehouses he had searched the rooms with ten officers and found nothing, but when help arrived evidence some how came out of no where. Peter wouldn't openly admit it, but he thought the commissioner or the DA was involved in this somehow he just couldn't figure out how. If they wanted to take down Sonny wouldn't they get evidence that would stick? It was as if someone was trying to openly embarrass the coffee importer and alleged mob boss.

"Daddy." Megan called out entering the kitchen wearing her pajamas and rubbing her eyes. The eight year old now just called her uncle dad now that she had adjusted and gotten used to it.

"Morning sweat heart." John said putting down the plate of French toast for her and headed to the refrigerator to pull out some milk and juice.

"Morning daddy." Megan replied sitting at the small kitchen table in the small kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" John asked pouring her two small cups of apple juice and milk.

"Yes daddy." Megan said taking a bite of her French toast. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweet heart what is it?" John asked taking a seat with his plate.

"You said no last night, but can we please….get a cat?" Megan asked drawing out the please. "I don't want anything else for Christmas just a kitten."

"Megan." John not wanting to get into it in the morning. It's not that he was opposed to the idea or that Megan didn't deserve to get what ever she wanted after the last few years she's been through. Losing her father and then mother, but he had never owned a cat and saw no reason to own a pet in general. Then there was taking care of the animal, which would most likely ultimately fall to him. John thought it would be more of a hassle then anything else, but when his niece looked at him with those pleading sad dewy eyes it was hard to no now. "Megan we've talked about this."

"PLEASE." Megan pleaded and John was thankfully saved by Emily who entered the kitchen with her hair pulled back in a pony tail and wearing a pair of grey sweats and a blue tank top. Standing up John kissed Emily before heading to the stove to get the now warming French toast.

"Is she still asking for a kitten?" Emily asked quietly as she stood beside him.

"Yes." John said putting the breakfast on her plate.

"You know I don't think it's a bad idea. It would make her happy, give her a companion around the house, and I could help with the cat."

"You'd be willing to help."

"Of course we are living together after all." Emily said smiling up at John.

"Yes. Yes we are." John said happily. "I'll think about it."

"No go get dressed for work." Emily said kissing him on the cheek and heading to the table with her plate.

"Sorry about having to be Megan and me's shofar these past weeks. I know you're tired after having to work a double yesterday." John said putting his plate in the sink and about to leave to get dressed for work.

"I haven't minded helping you two. We're family, and I have the day off. Tomorrow I work another double so today I'm not doing anything but relaxing on your comfortable couch and watching TV." Emily told him. She now spent more time in this home than at the Quartermaine mansion and the small quant house had become home to her.

"All right I'll be back in a few minutes." John said heading back to the bedroom.

"Emily?" Megan asked finishing up her breakfast.

"Yes sweaty."

"Did you talk to daddy about getting a kitten?" Megan asked as Emily took her now empty plate and got up to take it to the sink.

"Yes." Emily said putting the plate in the sink.

"Are we going to get a kitten?" Megan asked getting out of her chair adding Emily to her family.

"Yes we are." Emily said smiling down at the girl whom she come to love.

"Thank you." Megan said hugging Emily.

"You're welcome."

"Emily?" Megan asked still hugging her.

"What is it?"

"I am happy you are in mine and daddy's life…and…I love you." A nervous Megan said for the first time to Emily before she quickly ran off to her bedroom to get dressed for school leaving behind a teary eyed yet happy Emily behind.

* * *

><p>In a downtown Christmas laden Port Charles the Metro Court was busier than ever before. With the bad management of Carly Corinthos gone the down ward trend of the hotel now had reversed Jax in full control and new renovations and stores, but perhaps the two biggest draws were Webber and Barret boutique and The Wind art gallery. Having the famous former fashion model Brenda Barret certainly didn't hurt who wasn't helping as much with The Wind now that Georgie knew what to do. The young brunet didn't have much experience in art or running a business, but she was a quick learner. Georgie enjoyed art and wanted to learn more about it, plus she didn't want to let down Elizabeth. She missed her friend and hoped she was getting better. Georgie rang up a painting and after went into the back room to put up another. There were so many local artists who wanted their paintings displayed and sold Elizabeth and she didn't have any room to hang them, so they put them in the back room. As Georgie was coming out of the room with a large painting in her arms she ran into someone dropping the painting.<p>

"Watch where you are going." Georgie said looking up to see a young attractive Italian looking man.

"Sorry." Johnny Zacchara said looking down at petite highly attractive young girl standing before him. Damn she was good looking Johnny thought, but she looked like she was barely out of high school if not still in it. "Let me help you." Johnny said picking up the painting.

"Thank you. It goes over here." Georgie said showing the man the way. "Thank you." She said after Johnny put up the painting. The man was gorgeous she thought as she stood looking at the man before her. She shouldn't get her hopes up someone as good looking as him wouldn't think a plain girl like her is attractive.

"You're welcome." Johnny said reaching out to shake her hand and Georgie reciprocated. "Is that a painting of Port Charles?" Johnny asked looking at the painting of Port Charles during sunset.

"Yes it is." Georgie said after she turned and saw what painting the man was talking about.

"It's beautiful. The colors and attention to detail bring it to live. It's an elegant panting, and it's as if I'm not looking at a painting, but at a picture." Johnny said complementing the painting. "Who painted it?" He asked

"Elizabeth Webber." Georgie answered and she saw Johnny stiffen a little. Johnny knew who Elizabeth was and was saddened to hear what was rumored to have happened to her. It did put a damper on his plans. He had hoped to talk to Morgan about getting rid of Trevor and getting out of his life he seemed trapped in. Johnny wasn't going to talk to Sonny. Johnny knew all about the man. There were the endless women, affairs and children. Then there was his ego and selfishness which made him untrustworthy. Sonny had screw over his own friend and partner a few times determined not to lose his power he values above all else, no Johnny wasn't going to trust the man. He could have talk to Jason. In fact it would have been easier now that he was out of the country and staying in England, but he wasn't going to pull the man away from his fiancé or jeopardize her recovery. Johnny was on his own, and would have to find a way out of the mess he was in. "Sir?" Georgie asked pulling the embarrassed man from his thoughts. He was about to respond where someone else got their attention.

"She calls this art. It looks more like a crayon drawing of a two year old." The blonde woman told her husband.

"You don't know what she's talking about." Georgie said thinking the woman looked familiar as she looked at the woman's back. The woman's voice sounded familiar. The annoying tone and pitch that if load enough could break class.

"Don't worry about that shrew she has no class. She's gotten everywhere on her back." Johnny said recognizing the couple.

"Johnny there you are." Trevor said turning to look at Johnny. "So this is where you ran off to." Trevor said walking over to Johnny and Georgie followed by the blonde woman who turned and looked at the two.

"Carly?" Georgie asked shocked and surprised as the former hotel owner walked over.

"Georgie. So you are running this place while the muffin face runs away hiding from sham and embarrassment that everyone now knows for a fact that she's nothing but a whore and a slut?" Carly asked always liking to get her ding in on the bitch who stole her man. Over in Webber and Barret Brenda thought she heard a scary yet familiar voice, but though it couldn't be her. Port Charles had finally gotten rid of the woman and the city was better for it.

"Elizabeth is not a slut or a whore." Georgie said upset at Carly.

"I'm just stating facts Georgie for example the paintings on display here. They are dull and awful, and are pedestrian at best, but it's Elizabeth's which are worst of all." Carly told her.

"No one cares about your opinion." Johnny told her defending Georgie. Plus he wasn't happy with what Carly had said about Elizabeth. "Like you know anything about art or about anything in general. All you know about is whoring yourself out to get ahead. As for the paintings most are average put you can tell the artists put a lot of work into them. There are a few really powerful paintings, but it is Elizabeth Webber's paintings that are the best. You can see the emotion, love, detail and heart that go into her paintings." John said looking at one of Elizabeth's paintings with Jason Morgan sleeping on a couch and a little boy was most likely Elizabeth's son Cameron lying on his chest sleeping peacefully. Anyone who looked at the paintings could see the feelings that were put onto the canvas. "Carly I don't think you damn thing about art or have gone to art galleries except to make yourself look good instead of the bitch that you are." Johnny explained to the now angry Carly.

"John you don't talk to her that way." Trevor said getting into John's space.

"What the hell on you doing here?" Brenda asked coming to join the group. She had finally realized that it wasn't just her imagination and that the wicked witch of the east was really here. Her life was going good now. Her store along with Elizabeth's had created large profits. Brenda also enjoyed living with Maxi and Georgie, and Jax and her had officially started dating. All though they were taking things slow this time around. The only bumps in the road were that she missed Jason, Elizabeth, and Cameron, and the other was two weeks ago Robin's mother Anna came to Port Charles to tell her daughter that her father was believed to be dead. Robin now had lost Mac her uncle, and the man who raised her like she was his daughter. Now she had also lost her father for a second time. Robin was coping with the surprisingly good help of Patrick and her friends.

"Brenda who are you with this time Sonny or Jax, or is it both?" Carly snidely remarked.

"Right Carly you're just jealous that I'm Sonny, and Jax's first choice just like every woman on the planet is Jason's choice before you, but you shouldn't care since you're nothing but a gold digging whore who get's ahead by being on her back. Let's see first there was Tony Jones your father in law and mothers husband. Next was AJ Quartermaine who you started sleeping with while you were with Tony. Then there was his brother Jason. After which you quickly moved to Sonny, Lorenzo, Sonny again, Jax and then this man here. When have you had time to work besides when you've been on your back?" Brenda happily explained.

"You don't know what you're talking about Brenda. I have a career."

"Which is what besides being a socialite whore and arm candy for this man?" Brenda asked waiting. "Yeah I thought so." Brenda said after Carly hesitated and couldn't quickly answer.

"Listen you bitch I'm…." Carly was about to go off on Brenda when Jax stopped her.

"Carly what are you doing in my hotel?" Jax asked walking in. Two staff members told him about a commotion in The Wind and he decided to look into it. Jax certainly was shocked to see Carly again, but he shouldn't be surprised. Carly knew how to hold a grudge.

"Hello Jax. I just came by to first see how badly the hotel was running now that I was no longer part owner." Carly told Jax.

"I sure you did, but sadly for you the Metro Court over the last month and a half since your exile from Port Charles the hotel is better then ever. The new variety of stores I put in is bringing in a lot of new business which is bringing more money then ever to the metro court along with the newly renovated restaurants. It seems that all the Metro Court needed to take off was to get rid of the dead weight holding it down." Jax explained to his unhappy ex-girl friend.

"I'm sure it won't last." Commented a displeased Carly. "I also wanted to introduce you to my new husband Trevor Lancing." Carly said introducing her new husband. Now that truly surprised Georgie, Brenda, and Jax. Not that Carly was married. No they weren't surprised about that at all knowing Carly the way they do. What surprised them was the man's last name was Lancing. All three thought it couldn't be, but looking closely they saw the similarities to Ric. Trevor was too old to be an older brother. The man had to be Ric's father.

"Are you Ric's father?" Jax asked wanting to know.

"So you knew my pathetic son." Trevor said shaking Jax's hand.

"You are married to Ric's father the man you slept with and brother to Sonny Corinthos. Your really are twisted Carly." Brenda said a little surprised Carly would go that far.

"Miss Barret you need to watch what you say to my wife?" Trevor said to Brenda, and Brenda could tell by the darkness on the man's face it wasn't a question.

"And you need to watch how you talk to her." Jax told Trevor.

"So the has been model is back in bed with my dear ex." Carly said realizing and seeing the closeness of Brenda and Jax. "Are you now so desperate for attention that you through yourself at Jax and opened that pathetic clothing boutique."

"Enough Carly." Jax said having enough of the married couple. "Since I know you won't come into the Metro Court without causing trouble you two are no longer welcome on the property. If you try to get in I will have security escort you out. Yes Carly I know your next question. Yes I can do that I am the sole owner of this hotel. I have the legal right to refuse business to anyone I see fit." Jax explained.

"Fine let's go Carly." Trevor told Carly. "Johnny?"

"I see you later." Johnny said having had enough of the two.

"Fine." Trevor said not really worried anymore. Everything was in place. Sonny was out of town and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Today was the first day the Zacchara organization was bring in shipments to Port Charles docks he had managed to steal from the incompetent Diego Alcazar who was focusing all his efforts on destroying Sonny, and of course failed miserably. There was nothing Sonny could do about it. Plus his new wife wanted to make an entrance around the city. Soon everyone would realize there is a new power in Port Charles and the Northeast.

"Jax." Carly stopped and turned to call out to her former lover. "You really should be nicer to us in fact you should be getting on your knees to beg for forgiveness, because things are going to be changing in Port Charles very soon. There is a new power in Port Charles and if you don't suck up to it and be nice you'll be sorry." Carly explained to Jax and then turned in left with her husband without another word.

"I'm sorry about them." Johnny said apologizing for the married couple from hell. "I stayed because I wanted to apologize and get your name." Johnny said turning to Georgie who blushed when the attractive man whose name was Johnny wanted to know her name.

"Georgie Jones. My name is Georgie Jones." She told him.

"My name is Johnny Zacchara and it's been a real pleasure meeting you, and I hope we meet again soon." Johnny told Georgie making her blush again. "I need leave I have somewhere I need to be." Johnny said turning to leave.

"Wait." Brenda said. She had heard the name before in that of Claudia Zacchara whom she met once in Italy at a fashion show. Brenda knew that the Zacchara's were a crime organization, so if Johnny Zacchara was in Port Charles that could really mean only one thing. "You're the younger brother of Claudia right? Brenda asked which surprised Johnny when he heard his sister's name in Port Charles.

"Yes she's my sister. How do you know her?"

"We met at a fashion show in Rome a year and a half ago." Brenda explained. "Is the Zacchara organization making a move on Port Charles?" Brenda had been around Sonny and Jason long enough to know when trouble was brewing.

"Ah… I don't think I can answer that. What I can say is be careful about what you say to and about Carly and Trevor." Johnny explained.

"We will." Jax said not liking what Carly was bringing to Port Charles. Couldn't the witch just leave them alone Jax thought to himself as Johnny left.

"We need to call the Quartermaine's and Bobbie." Brenda said. Sonny was out of town and had come to a truce with Monica. She could help watch Kristina, Michael, Morgan and Molly while he was out of town. The four children Brenda believed were at the Quartermaine's with Monica and Bobbie who agreed to keep Edward and the rest of the Quartermaine's away from his children. "We also need to try and get into contact with Sonny to let him know Carly is back." Brenda explained.

"You're right. I'll get in contact with Max and you call the Quartermaine's." Jax told them as the two went about letting Port Charles hurricane Carly had arrived.

On the docks Nikolas Cassidine waited for the launch to take him back to spoon. As he gazed up at the night sky he thought about how well the last four weeks had been. Lulu was now thriving under his care. He had explained that he faked Lucky's death and would be returning real soon. Nikolas also explained about their mother and the Lei family he suspected of causing her death. Lulu had enjoyed having an older sister in Sarah now that he and Sarah had gotten married. She and Tony had bonded quickly along with Jeff and Carolyn who were no leaving on the island. Things were going wonderful for him and the Cassidine while poor Elizabeth and Jason suffered in London. Now all who remained that truly needed to pay were Luke and Emily Nikolas thought as he saw the launch approaching.

"Mr. Cassidine we need to talk." Said Seth Lei coming down the stairs followed by three men who were obviously guards.

"What could we have to talk about? You killed my mother." Nikolas said angrily as his one guard reached into his coat to have his gun at the ready.

"Helena and the lies she's been telling." Seth said. The two companies were now almost a war now. Nikolas trying to block deals he made with Seth from going through and accusing the man of having a part in his mother's death. They were on the brink of taking their war of words and business to the next level. Thankfully Cole had brought a tape recorder to him Tao had given him.

"Helena didn't lie to me."

"Are you talking about the same women who would betray her own son Stefan multiple times? Are we talking about same women who betrayed and abandoned both her brother in laws and has stolen from the Cassidine family on multiple occasions?" Seth asked pulling out a tap recorder.

"What's that?" Nikolas asked as the launch approached with caring two more guards.

"Proof. Nikolas do you honestly believe that Helena wouldn't screw you over to get what she wants, which is revenge and to stay in power? No your grandmother is a selfish vindictive bitch who only wants to be the one in power." Seth explained. Nikolas thought for a moment and then decided.

"All right lets got." Nikolas said motioning to the launch.

"I am not going over to Spoon Island where Helena is. Come with us. Don't worry I have no intention of causing you harm. I just want to show you the truth of your grandmother." Seth explained. Again Nikolas thought wondering if he was walking into a trap or if he could really count on his grandmother knowing her history the way he did.

"All right lead the way, but my guards are coming with me." Nikolas told Seth.

"That's fine."

"Lead the way." Nikolas said as Seth went of the stairs and Nikolas followed to learn the truth about his grandmother.

* * *

><p>It was a cold and cloudy day above London England and the five star apartment complex that overlooked the River Thames. Inside the tall apartment building with great views of Westminster Palace, Tower Bridge, Big Ben and many of other London sights. Inside the apartment building in the private fitness center Elizabeth was sparing with Cody while Cameron was taking a nap in the Penthouse apartment and Jason was at a meeting with Elias. The last four weeks had been a trial for her, Jason and Cameron. She knew she had been a real pain. They had done some sight seeing going to Edinburgh, Stonehenge, York, Oxford, and all around London, but her attitude held them back as on some days she refused to leave the penthouse deciding to curl up in bed. Then there were the nightmares which would wake her up in a sweat screaming which scared her poor son Cameron who was worried about her mother. Her attitude kept her from seeing places she had read about and wanted to see like Chatsworth art house, The Giant's Causeway Jason had wanted to see and hadn't had the chance before, and the Tresco Abbey Gardens. She and Jason had argued a lot, and her wonderful Jason had taken it in stride as he worked the business arrangements. He never stayed angry and always apologized stating only that he wanted her to get better as she worked with Rose Tyler her psychiatrist who had been helping her a lot. Jason was waiting to see if Rose was helping her and if Elizabeth likes the woman before he offered her a full time job and took her to Italy with them.<p>

It just happened on one of the days when Elizabeth curled up under the blankets in the of the four bedroom suite they were staying in on the top second to top floor content to be alone in her misery while Jason and Cameron were out exploring when Cody who was staying in one of the other two bedrooms started to goad her own about the her pity party. She became pissed off at the bald headed French American man and that led them to the private fitness center the building had. Without it Cody helped take out her anger, rage and all her self pity out or her as they spared and worked out. By the end she was too tired to be angry or feel sorry for herself. From then on it was almost a daily event like her meetings with Rose. When ever Elizabeth was feeling angry or sorry for herself she would head down to the gym and work out with Cody starting to teach her Karate, which Cody had a black belt and was an expert in. Through that she had gotten to know the mysterious man better. Cody had grown up an orphan on the streets of Paris, France. He never knew who his parents were as he worked as thief and pick pocket as child. As he got older into his early teens Cody went from petty theft to robbery as he would break into stores and homes at night to get money or steal stuff to make money off of. That eventually let to him getting arrested and the judge gave the almost fourteen year old Cody a choice go to prison or go to a military school that was part of the Foreign French Legion. He would be educated, trained and when he was old enough he would serve with the Legion. While Cody was training he specialized in marksmanship and demolitions. It helped that he had 20/17 vision, which made him excel at being a sniper and carefully building bombs. Cody served two years with the Legion and seeing small action in the Iraq during the Gulf war, and soon after he was recruited by Special Forces. That was when he saw a lot of action. Elizabeth noted that Cody was reluctant to talk about that time of his life stating that he left the French army in early 2000, and instead talked his first meeting with Jason and their time together traveling through Africa. They were nearly killed by war lords and arms dealers, and helped rescue crew members of a freighter that was taken over by pirates. Now it was the day before they left for Italy and she and Cody were finishing their work out as she sat on a bench with a towel around her neck.

"Cody I was wondering have you…" Elizabeth was going to ask, but then stopped thinking the question was to personal.

"What is it Elizabeth?" Cody asked.

"It's a personal question. Since we've gotten to know each other you haven't talked about your time in the special forces or your personal life." Elizabeth said looking up at the man whom she come to trust with her fiancée's life along with her child and herself. Cody sat down across from her in the quiet gym and thought for a moment.

"It's fine. I know almost everything there is to know about you. I can at least answer on personal question about my self."

"Have you ever been in love?" Elizabeth asked. She had sometimes seen a pained and sadness in Cody's eyes that only comes from a great loss in their lives.

"Have I been in love? Many times, but have I ever found my soul mate like you have with Jason. The answer is yes." Cody said with sadness.

"Where…" Elizabeth was going to ask, but decided to ask another question. "Is she dead?" Elizabeth said seeing a flash of true darkness come across the man's eyes. Elizabeth had never seen Cody angry, and had a feeling she wouldn't want to.

"Yes." Cody simply stated.

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Veronica Fasterova." Cody smiled remember the passionate strong willed woman he loved.

"How did you meet? If you don't want to tell me that's fine." Elizabeth seeing that this was an uncomfortable question. Cody hesitated then decided to tell her.

"Rwanda May 4th 1994." Cody said sounding displeased with himself. "She was eighteen at the time and was working as an aid worker helping the refugee's. The small team and I helped get her and other foreigners out of the country." Cody told Elizabeth.

"So you saved her live?" Elizabeth asked. You had read about the genocide in Rwanda, but had never talked to or met someone who had been there.

"She didn't thank me for it, especially after she over heard what we were apart of." Cody said sadly. Elizabeth didn't know what to say after that.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Yeah our first meeting wasn't a pleasant one. If you want to ask the question in you head you can Elizabeth. Jason knows and I trust you enough for you know some of the dark things I was a part of." Cody told her knowing what her next question would have been.

"Why was she angry with you?"

"Because she over heard me and some of the other special force's team talk about how we needed to head back in and get out the French operatives who had been training and arming the Rwandan troops along with his team. The same troops who were now slaughtering innocent people, all while the French government played both sides by endorsing the peace process and helping with it." Cody explained letting Elizabeth take that in. "Veronica asked me what I was doing. What I was fighting for. I've killed a lot of people for the French government and not all of them were quote bad men some were civilians caught in the cross fire or collateral damage, and through all of the violence and death I honestly had no idea what I was fighting for and head no answer to give her. I saw the anger, sadness and pity in her eyes as she looked at me. Heading back into Rwanda my eyes slowly began to open to the reality of the world and the supposed righteous actions of the French government." Cody explained as his eyes watered remembering all the death he saw in that country and which he and the French government were partly responsible for.

"So you didn't see each other after that?" Elizabeth asked wanting to move on from this painful subject. She could also see the genuine regret in the tortured mans eyes.

"No we wouldn't meet again until Kosovo in August. I was slowly on a downward spiral with depression and heavy drinking bordering on alcoholism and subconsciously suicidal."

"Suicidal?"

"Yes. I wasn't out right suicidal, but subconsciously I was. I was reckless with my own life nearly dying a few times in central Africa and being captured and tortured by a drug lord. All of which were my mistakes. By the time I was station in Kosovo I was on the brink when I met Veronica again. We lived in the same city for a few months getting to know one another better and ended up sleeping together. Our time together truly changed me. I stopped drinking and found the will to live again. I had fallen in love with Veronica and my savior. We had even said it to one another. Tragically it ended in November of 1999 our unit was called back, but I was now determined to leave the military when my contract was up in 2001. I tried to ask for my release so I could go find her, but the French army refused. There aren't too many people in the world with my eyesight or with the ability and skill to hit a target from nearly a mile and a half away or with my explosive expertise. The French government instead our unit back into Africa, which would lead the French military and government shooting me in the back." Cody explained.

"Wait your own men shot you."

"Yes. Our team was on the mission to kill a rising general/war lord/arms dealer, but there dozens of civilians with him, and Drake Roerich and I refused to take part. I had refused to kill anymore innocent people for the French government. The remaining five men went to do it without us after getting orders from some unnamed high ranking official who had also given our commander another order, which was to kill Drake and I. I understand he couldn't take a chance of use talking about our illegal actions in a foreign country. Drake couldn't let the rest of the team kill innocent women and children and went to stop the rest of the team. I went after him to back him up, which led to a gun battle between a Special Forces team. Drake ended up getting blown up by a grenade, and I was shot in the back and fell into a river, which is what saved my life."

"Your own government tried to kill you?" Elizabeth asked shocked.

"Yes. Elizabeth you'll find that there are no bigger criminals in the world then the people who are inside and run then the governments of the world. What's that saying about power? Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely, which means many people will do almost anything to hang on to power or to have more of it. I never wanted to rule the world or be president or a star of movies or sports. My one real dream growing up was to own my boat to be fisherman and travel the world."

"You wanted to own a boat?"

"Yes I always enjoyed the ocean. I'm truly at peace on the ocean. There is no one trying to kill you or who expects anything of you. At night you can truly see the stars and the moon, and without any noise or city lights to drown out the stars. Anyway after falling into the river I woke up in a local hospital where I was on bed rest for two months and nearly died. From there I wondered Africa taking odd jobs in bars and on fishing boats. I later learned that the French government erased me. It was easy since I didn't have a birth certificate and there was no real record of anywhere in France. A few months later I came upon Jason and you know that part." Cody explained.

"Yes. When did you meet Veronica again?" Elizabeth asked taking a drink from her bottle water. A few weeks after Jason went back to Port Charles. He had offered me a job as the security company he had started as part of A&M. I turned it down, because I thought he was offering it to me out of charity. I did promise to think about it though. As I was hanging out in some dive bar in South Africa I literally ran into Veronica knocking her to the floor. We easily reconnected as if we never parted talking about our lives and the future. When she left on another aid mission I decided to go with her. I wanted to atone for all the innocent lives killed and help kill. We ended up settling in Accra, Ghana where one of Veronica's aid headquarters was. Together I got an apartment together and I started working on a fishing boat intending to never kill again unless it was in self defense. I started working on a fishing boat when I wasn't working with the aid workers. I even learned Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu a local master who had studied in Brazil. On September 12th, 2003 Veronica and I got married in the small, but beautiful city of Cape Coast. Those nearly two and a half years we spent together were the happiest of my life." Cody said happily smiling at the memories. Elizabeth saw the happiness in Cody's eyes and then the sadness and anger took over. Elizabeth was happy she learned more about her protector and friend, but regretted bringing up painful memories.

"Let's head back up Cameron will be waking up from his nap soon, and I have a session with Rose in an hour." Elizabeth said getting up wanting to save Cody from obvious painful memories she was bring back to the surface.

"Elizabeth?" Cody asked looking up at her with a tear slipping down the war-torn man's cheek.

"Its fine Cody you don't have to explain further. It's enough to know that you trust me to tell me about your life. Come on lets head up before Cameron wakes up and gets worried." Elizabeth said offering her hand, which Cody took.

"Elizabeth I do trust you, and thank you for being a friend." Cody thanked Elizabeth as they headed back up.

* * *

><p>About a mile away from the apartment building Jason and Elias were finishing up their final meeting. Jason hadn't truly been a part of the company since 2002 when he went back to Port Charles to be a mob enforcer. Jason and Elias had agreed that having a mob boss or enforcer being the co-head of a company that's main goal besides making a profit was helping people wasn't good idea, so Jason s gave made Elias the sole owner as Jason operated in the back ground. Quietly funding projects like his security company where Cody was now the majority owner and boss of. Elias created a wing of the company which manufactured renewable energy in solar power, and wind power. A&amp;M was the only profitable one in the world with contracts in Africa and Europe. Jason had the bankrupt motorcycle company Blackburne in early 2003, and four years later the company was now profitable and was still growing. The two had created a shipping fleet as well as other smaller investments.<p>

"We made are going to make 350 million this year?" Jason asked surprised. It was a nearly 14 percent from 320 the year before.

"Yes, but it's before taxes, operating costs, and the money we loss when we don't charge for fuel prices to ship food, medicine and other relief supplies for aid companies. Also there is the annul donations the company gives out and the debts we payed back, and we end up with a Net profit of 205 million." Elias explained "It's are estimated to make between 410 and 440 million next year if Blackburne continues to rise as a respected on and of road motorcycle company along with our new energy contract with Australian government to bring solar and wind energy to them and the booming renewable energy economy." The forty seven year old explained.

"Elias are you sure you want me as partner again?" Jason asked if the older man wanted the baggage of his life. Jason still owned a the minor half of the security company he had given to Cody after his wife was murdered, and he diversified his investments in other companies which were doing well which if need be could be used to help start a business of his own.

"Jason haven't we been over this many time before. I'm no saint. In fact I can guarantee I've killed more people then you have and most likely ever will. I may not have not have as many enemies as you at I know how to handle my self and dealt with far more scarier people then your American mob bosses. Now as for the company it's more yours then mine. You've put more money into it then I have. I'm not great with math and accounting and business sense. Leadership I can handle along with the politicians who want to try and milk as much money for themselves out of contracts they make with us. I'm more I more interested in trying to help people then making huge profits, so if we never get be world fortune 500 company so be it. I need your help to continue to do that." The forty eight year old salt and peppered haired man told Jason.

"All right." Jason said signing the document again making him a 50/50 owner of the company.

"Good now that's taken care of. You're heading to Italy tomorrow morning right." Elias said taking the documents.

"Yes."

"And you've bought the house?" Elias asked the younger man. Elias and he had look at house together. Jason had wanted to surprise Elizabeth.

"Yes I found a home just five minutes west of central Amalfi. I'm sure Elizabeth will love me when she realized I spent 15 million on the property."

"Jason she will love it. You may be angry, but she'll love you more for it. How is Elizabeth?" Elias asked.

"She's working out with Cody who's teaching her karate." Jason told him. He and Cameron had come back from sightseeing and found Elizabeth fighting with Cody. Jason was glad Elizabeth wasn't buried under the covers in her dark thoughts and he thought it was a good idea that Elizabeth learned how to fight or at very least defend herself. Jason hoped when she was feeling better and up to it he could teach her Tai Chi. It look like Elizabeth was making good progress with Rose, but Jason was still worried. "She has nightmares almost every night. I'm worried we fight on a semi daily basis, and she seems to be angry all the time." Jason explained.

"Jason you shouldn't be worried she's coping and working her way through her attack. It shows she's alive and still has the will to live. The only time when you should be worried is when she stops getting angry and just stays in bed not living at all. That's when you should be truly worried, because that's when she has given up on life." The South African accented man said trying to relive some of Jason's worries. "Have you offered Rose the job in Italy?"

"Not yet, but I plan to tonight after Elizabeth's session." Jason told his partner. Brenda had recommended Rose with Brenda having used the women herself. That was one of the reasons they came to London first. Jason was happy with Elizabeth's progress and she like Rose so Jason was planning on offering her the job. He and Rose had talked about the job days before, and Rose said if he offered she'd take it. "I need to get back to Elizabeth her and Rose's session's almost over, and we have to leave early tomorrow." Jason said seeing the time and getting up.

"All right I'll see you out. Remember take care of Elizabeth first before the job. Elizabeth and family come first." Elias said as he escorted Jason out, and in the early morning Jason and his family headed off to their new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Elias not a major or a supporting character. He's more of a peripheral one I don't know if I'll be using again.<strong>

**I also hoped you liked the back story I gave Cody. I had time building a back story for him which is probably much different from the show since I always intended to use him for a supporting character and to help bring light to Jason's time away from Port Charles.**


	39. Chapter 39

I am sorry I'm so late in posting. I think it's been almost ten days, but like I said in previous chapters my winter term began on Jan 9th, and I had to make sure I was ready the week before, so if my updates are longer apart I am sorry. Anyway here is the chapter 39 update. It takes place partly in Port Charles and in Italy. I'm sorry if my describing of the Amalfi coast is not that great. I've been to Italy three times and visited Salerno, Amalfi, Vatican City, Florence, Naples, Rome, Genoa and few other small towns, but it has been over ten years since my last visit there and my memory of the places isn't as good as it once was.

Story was I'd I will most likely be moving the time line forward 3 to 4 months in the next few chapters, and I think that will be the last time I move time in the story more then a day or two until the end of the story.

**As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and also enjoying my story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Nine <strong>

The two hour flight from London to Naples was a quiet on for the healing family inside. Jason, Elizabeth and Cameron along with Rose and Cody had taken off at six thirty in the morning on A&M's private jet, and everyone slept through the short flight. Arriving at Fiumicino Airport at nine twenty the group were met by Isaac who had went ahead to oversee the arrangements that needed to be done for the seaside villa. Isaac helped load everyone's bags into the two armored black Mercedes SUV's. Jason told the drivers to take them through Rome first before getting onto the autostrada, and heading south towards Naples. The two SUV's traveled slowly through Rome giving Elizabeth and Cameron a chance to look at the sights. The first place they passed that they could see was Santa Sabina church. Jason was happy to see Elizabeth's eyes truly light up as she excitedly looked out the windows.

"Jason can we…" Elizabeth asked looking up at Jason who was sitting in the middle of the back seat.

"Yes we can." Jason said taking Elizabeth's hand. "But not now. I need you to show you our new home and get settled. We have plenty of time to explore Rome and Italy." Jason told her.

"All right." Elizabeth said saddened, but then looked up at Jason with the first real smile he had seen before her second rape. "Thank you Jason for giving me my dream." Elizabeth said hugging Jason tightly which caused Cameron to hug Jason as well.

"Thank you daddy for making mommy happy." The two year old said hugging his daddy, and happy to see his mommy happy.

"I will always to my best to make mommy happy and make all her dreams come true." Jason said hugging Cameron and leaning down to gently kiss Elizabeth on the lips. Elizabeth didn't mind hugging or cuddling with Jason, but that was as far as the intimacy would go. The kiss deepened a little before Elizabeth pulled back embarrassed and went back to looking out the window. The two Mercedes SUV's traveled through Rome passing Capitoline Hill, the Colosseum, Santi Quattro Coronati church, and more before getting on the autostrada and heading south towards Naples. Once arriving in Naples the group had lunch at a small pizzeria before heading back south on the autostrada passing Vesuvius before SS 145, which hugged the coastal cliffs of the Amalfi coast. Passing the outskirts of Sorrento the two SUV's got onto the 163 and headed toward Amalfi. As they drove Elizabeth was amazed at the beauty of it, and even more amazed that she had finally come to Italy. The two vehicles slowed a few miles from Amalfi and pulled in front of a steel gate along the cliffs with a guard house behind it. To Elizabeth it looked like it went nowhere or better yet over the cliff. The gate opened and she saw a small one lane drive way that lead down to a villa built into the cliffs. The two Suv's drove down to the small the road till it opened up and lead to a three vehicle garage. Getting out of the SUV Elizabeth went to the edge of the road and the stone barrier, and looked out over the Tyrrhenian Sea as the sun slowly began to set in front of her. Elizabeth felt Jason's hands wrap around her as she leaned back into him.

"It's beautiful." Elizabeth said.

"Wait until the sun sets behind the sea. There's nothing like watching the sun set behind water, and the colors it gives off." Jason told her as he sat his head on top of hers.

"I wanna see." Cameron said coming up to his parents.

"Here you go." Jason said lifting his son on to his shoulders so he could see out over the wall.

"Is it the ocean?" Cameron asked. Jason had shown him the Atlantic Ocean while they were in England

"No it's called the Tyrrhenian Sea." Jason told Cameron.

"The Tyrenny Sea." Cameron said pronouncing the new word the way he thought it was said.

"It's the Tyrrhenian Sea." Elizabeth told her son slowly pronouncing the word so he could learn.

"That's what I said. Daddy can I go swimming now?" Cameron asked leaning his head over Jason's head so he could look at his father. Jason laughed as he saw his sons upside down head in front of him, and carefully lowered him to the ground.

"Maybe later, but if you want Cody can take you down to our private beach." Jason said motioning over as the luggage was being taken in and Rose was being shown to her room.

"We have our own beach?" Cameron asked excitedly.

"Yes you have your own private beach." Jason told his happy son. "Cody would you show Cameron the beach. Elizabeth and I will be down in a few minutes."

"Sure Jason. Come on little man let's go play on the beach." Cody said taking Cameron's hand. Jason turned back to Elizabeth as Cody escorted Cameron down the carved out walk way along the cliffs to the large private beach that had a small barn near it that had been renovated to house two guards, and a short dock that could hold a small boat.

"How are you?" Jason asked his fiancé as he put a hand on her cheek.

"I'm the happiest I've been since my…since my…" Elizabeth tried to say since her attack, but not wanting the memories to destroy her first real happy moment.

"Sshhh." Jason said taking her in her arms as her tears fell. Jason quietly held Elizabeth cry her self out as she held on to Jason for dear life.

"Jason this is…I don't deserve this." Elizabeth said looking at the picturesque large two story villa before her, and the two other out door levels build into the cliffs before the beach.

"Elizabeth I need you to listen to me." Jason said tired of Elizabeth believing she didn't deserve anything good in life. "I know your family, and Lucky have always told you that you don't deserve anything special in life, but they are dead wrong. You deserve the world. Now do you believe me when I tell you I think you are worthy of the best things in this world?" Jason asked

"Yes."

"Good. Now do you believe our son thinks you are entitled to having a wonderful life?"

"Yes."

"Good." Jason said lifting Elizabeth's head so he could look into her eyes. "Those should be the only opinion's you should listen to besides your own. Now my soul mate and lovely fiancé do you believe after everything you've been through and work for that you have a right to better and happy life?" Jason asked Elizabeth hoping she would finally see that she deserved the world. Elizabeth looked deep into Jason's beautiful eyes that could match the sea and a light bulb went off in her head. She deserved all of this. She was worth of a wonderful and sexy mans love in Jason, and what ever finer things in life he could give her and their son. It was her family, and the likes of Lucky, Carly, and Sam who didn't deserve a good life.

"Yes Jason I believe." Elizabeth said again hugging Jason. "Thank you Jason. I may never be able to fiscally show how much I love you, but I don't want you to ever doubt how much I love you." Elizabeth said looking up a Jason sadly.

"That's all I need is to know that you love me, and you need to know that no matter if we ever make love again I will always love you." Jason said leaning down kissing Elizabeth who happily accepted it. "Now would you like for me to tell you a little about our new home?" Jason asked as he pulled back from the deep and passionate kiss.

"I would love to." Elizabeth said as she leaned into Jason's side and looked at her new home as she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder.

"We are ten minutes from the town of Amalfi. Our Villa has been recently renovated and restored, and there are two stories with seven bedrooms, and seven bathrooms. It has a lot of windows to let the sun in. On the ground floor there is a wide and bright living area with dining corner, bar, professional kitchen and double bedroom with en suite bathroom. There are two more bedrooms that can be accessed from a terrace. On the first floor there are four bedrooms with one having a Jacuzzi bath tub, which will be our room. The floor also has its own terrace. On the outside there a wide relax area with dining area, gazebo, solarium another Jacuzzi, a small yard as well as a private garden and wide panoramic terraces facing the sea. There is the guard house which can house six guards comfortably with, three bedrooms, with two with bunk beds, and two bathrooms with a small kitchen and living area. The boat house has also been renovated to hold three more guards. Our home is secure with the back of it facing the high cliff, and can be only accessed through the gate or by the sea which is monitored by camera's which can be view from the guard house and the villa as well as motion sensors, and I've already told you about our beach that can house a small boat."

"It's amazing Jason." Elizabeth looked around her gorgeous large property with trees scattered around the property. "Thank you."

"You welcome. Come on let's go check on our son. Do you think Cody's managed to keep our rambunctious son out of the sea?" Jason asked taking Elizabeth's hand in his.

"Knowing our son the way I do the answer is no. He's probably soaked along with Cody." Elizabeth said as the two went to check on their son.

* * *

><p>Across Europe and the Atlantic Ocean in Port Charles Sonny Corinthos had a busy morning in his large mansion with spending time with his children who were happy to see their father and uncle, and finally learning all about his ex-wife marring Ric Lancing's father. Sonny decided to rain on their parade. They men who had been falling Carly had taken many pictures, and didn't realize all that he had. They men had taken pictures of another group of men falling Carly or more precisely the limo Carly had been riding around in. Sonny quickly made phone calls to New York, and learned they worked for the Zacchara organization. That's when Sonny and Max's wheels began to turn. Why men working for the Zacchara's would be following or better yet protecting Carly. The two men quickly went to work making phone calls to contacts in New York underworld and the FBI. It took them to the early afternoon to come to the answers as they looked at pictures and documents that were e-mailed and faxed to them. Sonny and Max now didn't have enough proof to prove that Trevor Lancing was running the Zacchara organization, but weren't going to court. All they needed was circumstantial evidence to case doubt on Trevor's creditability as a lawyer.<p>

"Max send copies of these to the all the local news agencies with the title RESPECTED LAWYER TREVOR LANCING THE REAL HEAD OF THE ZACCHARA ORGANIZATION." Sonny told Max.

"You got it boss. This will take Carly's ego down the notch or two." Max said putting copies of the pictures and documents in folders to drop off at the local news agencies.

"Yes it will." Sonny said smirking. He knew Carly would be back to seek vengeance on those who she thought wronged her, but Sonny didn't think is ex-wife would go so far as marring Ric's father. Why couldn't she see that everyone in Port Charles were happier without her. The children barely missed her with Bobbie, Leticia, and Monica giving them all the motherly attention Michael and Morgan never got from Carly, and Kristina and Molly missed. Jax was happily moving on with who he suspected was Brenda. Jason and Elizabeth were off somewhere in Europe healing and happy. All though he thought Carly was back to because that no one missed her or need her. So to spite the residents of Port Charles she decided to marry Trevor Lancing and come back to Port Charles to cause as much pain and misery as possible. "Also Max increase security at all our important warehouse's."

"You got it boss." Max said leaving happy that his boss was making a smart move instead of making rash move that could land them in jail or dead. This would put the eyes of the citizens of Port Charles on Trevor and Carly instead of Sonny. As the early afternoon wore on at Crimson Point Johnny Zacchara laughed at the local ABC new affiliate showed Trevor's ties to Anthony Zacchara, and the Zacchara organization as they showed Trevor entering a psychiatric hospital where his father was being held. Johnny thought Sonny wasn't as stupid as he had heard putting all this together, but unknowingly to the mob boss Johnny had helped by leaking information for Sonny's men to find. Johnny may not be able to directly oppose Trevor yet, but indirectly he easily could.

"What's so funny?" Trevor said entering the large living room where Johnny was sitting watching the news.

"You're on the new." Johnny happily pointed trying to hide his smile. He knew this would embarrass and piss of Trevor. The lawyer valued his reputation maybe more then power. Trevor stood there as the news went over the abundance of circumstantial evidence that connected him to the Zacchara organization and organized crime, and to his wife Carly and her former marriage to the alleged local crime boss Sonny Corinthos. Trevor fumed as the anger build and turned to Johnny.

"DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?" Trevor asked yelling.

"You should know the answer to that since you have men following me every where I go." Johnny said confidently. The three men who were truly loyal to him had told him about Trevor keeping an eye on him. In fact one of the three men was actually assigned to watching him, and had managed to feed Trevor false some false information. Trevor was going to say something, but stopped realizing he had men following him every where he went and his phone tapped.

"If you had something to do with this…" Trevor threatened, but was cut off by Johnny.

"You'll do what?" Johnny asked becoming very serious as he spoke. "You'll kill me. Don't make me laugh Trevor. You can't kill me and you know it. If you kill me you have to kill my father, and then there will be no where to hid from the press, the bar association, the FBI, DEA, and other law enforcement agencies. Everyone will know who and what you are." Johnny said as he got close to Trevor. "Now if you just kill me you'll bring the wraith of my father on you. You may think you've cut him off from the outside world, but I guarantee he's got people who give him information about what's happening on the outside world and the Zacchara organization. To my insane and twisted father I am the only thing he cares about in this world besides his organization, so what do you think he's going to do when he finds out you killed me, and he will find out. That hospital won't be able to hold him, and he will find you Trevor where ever you go. I finally realized there isn't much you can do to me. I don't have a mother, a girl friend, wife or children you can hang over my head. My sister Claudia lives in Italy and can easily handle herself and you, so you've got nothing on me. I'm heading out." Johnny finished heading to the door leaving a speechless Trevor behind. Johnny hoped he'd run into Georgie Jones even though he knew it wasn't a good idea. Trevor just stood there wanting to kill the brat, but knew he was right he couldn't do it with out killing Anthony as well and then there would be no hiding behind his reputation. Trevor went to make a phone call in his study. He was going to up the ante on Sonny, but right he was stopped by one of his men.

"Boss one of our shipments was blown up as it was passing Wolfe Island and entering Lake Ontario." Eric told his boss.

"Sonny." Trevor said thinking Sonny had made another move.

"It wasn't Sonny sir. A few minutes after the freighter sunk a man inside the Alcazar organization said that Diego ordered it. He thought it was Sonny's ship." Eric explained to his boss.

"That incompetent child. Diego and the Alcazar organization had been useful to distract Sonny as we quietly moved into Port Charles, but now Lorenzo's son has used up his usefulness. That idiot of a man should have listened to his father's will and gone to school instead of getting in the business, by doing so all the legitimate business money and property went to Sky and his daughter costing him a lot of money and power as both Sonny and I have siphoned away a lot of his illegal business. Now it's also going to cost him his life. Tell our man to let me know when Diego leaves his penthouse, and if he doesn't leave tell him to convince the man to head out for the night. Diego and the Alcazar organization won't survive to see tomorrow's sunrise.

* * *

><p>In the open aired gazebo on their villa's property Jason and Elizabeth laid together watching the sun set. The family after getting settled in their rooms and Elizabeth had her session with Rose went to the small historical town of Amalfi. They walked around the small town and the narrow streets exploring it for a few hours seeing The Arsenal of the Maritime Republic to see the art, sculptures, and old ship relics. They also went to Saint Andrew's Cathedral that dated back to the 11th century before having an early dinner at a local restaurant. Jason had been through the small town before on his travels, but never stopped to explore, and enjoyed it especially watching Elizabeth's excited face as she stopped all over Amalfi to explore and take pictures. Now the couple was in their gazebo watching the sun set as the trees branches swayed in the light wind.<p>

"Are you happy?" Jason said as he laid on the semi circle couch with his back resting against part of the back board of the couch as Elizabeth laid on him watching the sun set behind the sea. The two were having some alone time while Cameron played with his toys before they put him to bed.

"Yes. Yes I am." Elizabeth said snuggling closer to Jason.

"If you are happy then I am happy." Jason said kissing the top of her head.

"I had a wonderful time in Amalfi. Seeing the sites and meeting the people. They're so kind and polite, so different from America."

"Where would you like to go to next?" Jason asked as the sky lit up with an abundance of colors as the sun began to sink behind the sea.

"I think I'd like to relax here tomorrow with my family in our new home." Elizabeth said taking Jason's hand in hers and locking their fingers together.

"That sounds nice. And then."

"I don't want to go too far. I'd like to celebrate Christmas in our new home, so could we go explore Rome, and then come home for Christmas?" Elizabeth asked.

"My angel you don't have to ask. If that is what you want to do then we'll do it. We have ten days before Christmas so we have time to thoroughly explore Rome, and if we can't see everything we can always go back after all this is our new home."

"We can can't we." Elizabeth said realizing she didn't need to rush she had all the time in the world now thanks to Jason. "Thank you for putting up the two Christmas trees and the decorations." Elizabeth smiled up to Jason as she remembered seeing the small tree that was near the big on in the living room that almost matched the one she had in her studio. "You have given me so many gifts."

"I intend to give you many more. You know any changes you want made our home you can. I decided to make it as light as possible so you can change what you want." Jason told her. He wanted Elizabeth to make the home hers anyway she wanted to.

"I like the lighter color paint it brings more light into the rooms. As for the furniture I don't think I'll make to many changes. I enjoy the interior leather chairs and the pool table you added to the living room." Elizabeth thought about the huge living room that could easily engulf the one they had in the Penthouse, and happy Jason had brought in a pool table.

"I'm happy you like it. There is another gift I need to show you." Jason said as he saw the just the upper quarter of the sun above the sea.

"Another gift Jason you're spoiling me." Elizabeth said looking up at Jason, but there was a small smile and the sparkle in her eyes that let him to she was happy.

"I enjoy giving you my future wife gives I will continue to for the next forty, fifty, sixty or for ever how long you allow me to be in your live."

"Forever." Elizabeth simply said and Jason smiled down at her.

"Now we are going to do a lot of traveling, and I know you and the baby along with Cameron don't want to be cramped in a SUV for hours on end or flying, so I thought about a more relaxing way we could travel and you and Cameron could enjoy it. Look at onto the sea. You see that ship coming our way." Jason said pointing at a ship coming toward them in the distance that was highlighted by the last flames of the sun as it surrendered to the sea. Elizabeth saw a huge yacht anchoring maybe a few hundred yards from the shore line. She estimated it had to be over two hundred feet long, and looked brand new.

"That's ours?" Elizabeth looked with astonishment. "I believe I deserve happiness, but this."

"It's 205 feet long and 35 feet wide with everything we will need. I wanted something that could sale long distances with out docking in a port and make a trip across the Atlantic easily. I wanted something you and Cameron would feel cramped on, and have room to bring friends and family on, and plus have enough room to fit the guards comfortably. It has a small speed boat on it, plus two jet skies and diving equipment."

"I don't have any friends or family."

"Yes you do. You have the Quartermaine's, Robin, Patrick, Epiphany, Brenda, Georgie, Maxi and many others."

"And you'd allow them on your ship?" Elizabeth asked knowing her future husband. He had opened up around people a little bit, but still was a quiet man, and knew he wasn't much for social interaction or parties.

"It's your ship as well. I'd do anything for you if it made you happy Elizabeth."

"I must have cost a fortune." Elizabeth said looking back at the large yacht."

"Elizabeth I know you like being independent and that's one of the reasons I love you so much, but I have a lot of money, even more now since I don't really spend money, and it sits in the bank collecting interest. I have more money then I know what to do with and I love taking care of you when you let me." Jason said kissing the top of Elizabeth's head. "Thank you for letting me take care of my angel, and letting me do these three things for you. I promise I will talk with you on important matters before I just throw money around." Jason told her.

"Jason I love you." Elizabeth said turning around on her stomach so she had better access to kiss her man. "I'm sure when I heal, and I am healing thanks to you, Cameron, Rose, and Cody." Elizabeth said. She wasn't going to leave her family. Besides she wanted to be there when Jason made the people who hurt her pay. " You don't have to worry about me as much as I know you have been, and when I get better and return to some semblance of my old life I will be more independent and more outspoken about you spending money on Cameron and I, but right now I love being taken care by my fiancée." Elizabeth said kissing Jason which led to it deepening as their tongues dueled and arms wrapped around each other.

"Ahmmm…" Isaac said entering the gazebo and then stopping seeing the intimate moment he was interrupting.

"It's all right Isaac." Jason said as he and Elizabeth stopped kissing, but didn't pull apart as Elizabeth laid her head on Jason's chest.

"Little Cameron has tired himself out and his looking for his parents." Isaac.

"Let's go give our son a bath and you can tell us about all the places we're going to go." Elizabeth getting up off of Jason and taking his hand as the couple walked inside their new home.

* * *

><p>As the late evening was had fallen on the Amalfi coast in Port Charles darkness had just sunken in as Diego and his three guards walked along the outskirts of the Port Charles docks. Diego was happy that he had made a major blow to Sonny. He was going to pay for killing his father. Still Diego was leery or going out, but one of his trusted guards had told him it would do him some good to get some fresh air, so Ramon and two other guards joined him on his walks. Diego looked out over Lake Ontario and Spoon Island when he heard an unfamiliar voice.<p>

"Well if it isn't Lorenzo's bastard son." Trevor said coming out onto the upper level of the docks with five six men.

"Who are you?" Diego asked as the two guards and Ramon drew their guns.

"I'm the man whose ship you blew up." Trevor explained.

"No I blew up one of Sonny Corninthos's ships." Diego said not understanding what Trevor was implying.

"You really are a moron. Diego really aren't cut out for this business. Would you really like me to explain it for your tiny brain to comprehend?" Trevor asked. He didn't mind explaining it to the daft kid since he was going to die anyway.

"Fine explain what I'm missing." Diego countered.

"That ship you blew up was one of mine. If you did your research right you'd know that Sonny's ships follow another shipping lane to the north side. He switches them around randomly twice a month to dodge the Feds and competitors. Now as to who I am. I am Trevor Lancing the head of the Zacchara organization." Trevor said as Diego's eyes opened up as he now looked straight at Trevor. "Good I see I've gotten your attention now. If you haven't guessed by now I've been using you as a distraction for Sonny as I slowly established a base of operations just outside of Port Charles. You've been helpful in you blind determination to make Sonny pay for a murder he didn't commit." Trevor said waiting to see if the idiot was able to catch on to what he was saying.

"What are you saying?"

"God what a moron. Fine I'll spell it out for you. I'm the one who ordered the explosion at your father's warehouse that killed your father." Trevor said smiling at the boy from a few feet above him.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Diego screamed in rage. "You're going to die." Diego said drawing his gun and his guards raised theirs, but one guard quickly went down as a bullet went through the side of his head from Ramon's gun. Diego and the other guard fired off shots, but by then it was too late as Trevor's men had drawn their guns and were firing. Diego's one remaining loyal guard was shot seven times including one right in the left eye killing him. Diego was shot in the left leg, right arm and chest as he dove into the lake. Trevor's men fired into the freezing water multiple times.

"He was shot at least three times. He won't survive in that nearly freezing water." Ramon told Trevor.

"Good riddance to a worthless life. Come on we have work to do." Trevor said as the men left leaving the two guards dead bodies, and Diego for the lake to take.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't decided whether I'll have the TMK in my story or not, or whether Diego will be the killer. If you read about him in the story again then he's dead.<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

Here is the Chapter 40 update. There is no Elizabeth and Jason in Italy as nothing much is going on with them, but I will move back to them next chapter. A lot happens in this chapter as you learn who Seth Lei and Laila Bahbem really are and some of their plans. Also just to let you know Diego wasn't one of the major bad guys I was going to kill off. That should be a big hint as to what happens in this chapter. I don't think I'll be able to update again anytime soon. It will most likely be around six to ten days before I can update again, but we'll see.

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying the story. Please feel free to leave comments/reviews.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Forty<span>  
><strong>

Christmas crew closer as the citizens of Port Charles, and people around the country were doing their last minute shopping as Christmas was just four days away. Trevor Lancing bided his time as he waited to make his move, and in the early morning on Thursday December 21st he did by making a short phone call. An hour later Sonny's coffee shop and warehouses were raided by custom officers along with the PCPD. Sonny was arrested on importing electronics, coffee, along with other goods illegally, obstruction of justice and brought in to be questioned about two of Diego Alcazar's men's death, and Diego's disappearance. Sonny now sat in the interview room waiting for his lawyer to get him out of this mess. He now knew without question someone in the police department or DA's office was trying to set him up. Sonny knew everything in those warehouses were legal. He never stored the illegal shipments with the legal ones, and Sonny knew he had all the legal documents on file in the warehouses. If they are missing that meant the PCPD and the DA's office were trying to screw him. Sonny wasn't sure why. Was it political motivations? Were they bought by Trevor and the Zacchara's or another organization? Or could it be another reason? Sonny got the feeling he knew the answer when he looked up and saw Carly looking down at him as he sat in his chair with an evil grin on her face.

"Well if it isn't my bastard of an ex-husband. Are you enjoying your incarceration? I hope you are you'll be here for a while." Carly said sitting down across from Sonny.

"What do you want Carly?" Sonny asked not in the mood for his shrew of an ex-wife.

"I just wanted to tell you about the changes that are coming to Port Charles, your life and our children's lives." Carly pulled out some legal documents out of her large purse.

"What are you up too?" Sonny asked getting a bad feeling.

"You see while you've been held in custody Trevor and I went to court to ask a judge for an emergency custody hearing. Trevor and I don't think your home is a good environment for my children and his grandchild. It seems all your recent arrests including this one, plus your past arrests, and the violence around you has shown Judge Olsen that there needs to be a custody hearing tomorrow morning to determine who is fit to raise Michael, Morgan, Kristina and Molly. Don't worry I'm not going to leave Molly out or separate her from her sister. The hearing is for tomorrow morning at 9am. Your required to be there, but I highly doubt that will be possible." Carly said handing Sonny the legal documents.

"CARLY!" Sonny said slamming a fist down on the table. "Did you and Trevor have anything to do with me being arrested over a dozen times this past month?"

"Why would we have anything to do with you being arrested or going to prison?" Carly asked winking at Sonny. "After all I'm just a dumb blonde who doesn't know anything about the business or learned anything from you and Jason, and you are the great and powerful Sonny Corinthos who can't be touched." Carly said getting up out of her chair enjoying seeing the look of anger on Sonny's face as he realized she with the help of Trevor out smarted Sonny. "You lose Sonny." Carly said opening the door and heading out as Sonny's lawyer entered.

"Who allowed you in here?" Sonny's lawyer asked of Carly before she left.

"I told the commissioner I was his ex-wife and mother of two of his children, and I was concerned for their poor father, so he let me in." Carly pointed to the Commissioner Smith as Detectives Hunter and Webb were walking toward their boss and the DA.

"I'll have a talk to the Commissioner about his procedures after I talk to my client." Sonny's lawyer said slamming the door in Carly's face.

"You have to get me out of here. She's going to take my children." Sonny told his Hugh.

"Sonny you are in trouble here. I am positive I can get you out of illegal shipping thanks to my copies you gave me in case something like this happened. The obstruction of justice on the other hand I don't think I can help you with."

"What?" Sonny said surprised.

"You called your men at the warehouses and told them to not let the officers in even though they had a search warrant for all of the properties. You were lucky there wasn't shot out or any officers injured or killed."

"What am I looking at?" Sonny realized the mistake he made. He had gotten the call at 5:30 am and dead asleep when he answered the phone, and wasn't thinking clearly.

"Between a month and eight months I'd guess. With your recent arrests and history I'd say at least two to six months." Hugh honestly told his boss.

"All right try to get knocked down as low as possible. While I am in here I want you to call Diane Miller and let her know about what Carly is trying. If she isn't willing to take my case tell her to call Monica Quartermaine. I'd rather have my children and Molly with the Quartermaine's then Carly and Trevor." Sonny said. Who knew what damage Carly and Trevor would cause the four children.

"I call her right away." Hugh said as he opened the door only to here load voices.

"Detective Webb you'd better watch what you are saying. It almost sounded like you were accusing the DA's office and the PCPD of corruption" The auburn aired DA told his detective.

"You heard me. I was on the raid today and I saw someone trying to plant evidence. I also know without a doubt that on earlier raids on Sonny's property that the evidence we found wasn't there when my men and I checked." Peter explained not intimidated by the DA

"And you agree with your partners conclusions?" Greg asked John.

"Yes sir I do. I don't agree with how he's approaching this in public place, but I do agree with him. Someone in the department or the DA's office has been trying to make Sonny look bad, and after hearing about Carly Lancing's Custody hearing tomorrow I have a good idea why." John said after he had heard Carly talking on the phone just a moment ago. It was beginning to make sense. They couldn't plant evidence that would convict the man. It would look to suspicious, but plant just enough evidence so he would get dragged into the PCPD time and time again. That was a different matter, and on every occasion there just happened to be a reporter ready to take a picture or film of Sonny being dragged into the PCPD in hand cuffs, which now led him to believe there was someone or more than one person inside the PCPD and the DA's office working with or on the payroll of the Zacchara's

"So you're now accusing Trevor Lancing of being a criminal and the PCPD and DA's office of corruption." Greg asked of his two officers as remained strangely calm, and behind him Sonny and his lawyer Hugh looked on thinking he could use this to his advantage to if not dismiss the obstruction change to reduce it greatly.

"Yes."

"I have another theory." James Everett told the two men. "Maybe it was you who hid the evidence hoping the other officers wouldn't find it. You are after all a brother to the most powerful man in Boston, and have been accused of corruption before. Your sister's a bonafide whore. Then there's your superior arrest and conviction record in Boston. I wonder how much help you got from your brother. How do we know you aren't on Sonny's payroll?" James asked of Peter as he turned to look at John. "Then there's John Hunter. Don't think I haven't looked into your back ground. A decorated Marine in Special Forces, but had a pension for disobeying orders when you didn't agree with the commanders higher up in the chain of command, which nearly got you court martial-ed. Then there is your work as Pittsburgh detective. You also were known as an excellent detective, but also rumored to walk a fine line between detective and vigilante. Now onto Port Charles where you are dating Jason Morgan's sister and have been seen socializing with the alleged mob boss and enforcer. I wonder what you would do if Jason and Emily asked you to help out Sonny Corinthos." James accused the two detectives as David Harper and Mei-Ling Kim looked on not sure what to do.

"You had better watch what you say about my sister." Peter said getting close to the DA as things were close to getting out of hand.

"I'm just stating the facts." James told the detective.

"Pete let it go. This guy's more of a politician then a DA. I've dealt with your before in Pittsburgh."

"Enough all of you." Greg said raising his voice. "As of right now both of you are on mandatory leave pending an investigation by IA."

"What your siding with him." John asked surprised of his boss he actually thought he could count on, but he saw he was wrong.

"No. I just want there to be no doubt where the two of you stand, so our DA will have no right to doubt you anymore. This isn't a suspension just mandatory leave with pay. I don't want either of you back to work for seven days. Go home enjoy your Christmas."

"But…" John was going to say but was cut off by Peter.

"Come John let's go." Peter said walking over to his desk and gathering his things as John did the same grabbing his crutch and heading towards the exit.

"Pete wait." Mei-Ling called out as the two detectives where walking down the outside steps.

"What is it?" Peter asked the young Asian Canadian woman he was slowly developing feelings for after they slept together a week ago.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Done what hang the PCPD and DA's dirty laundry in public. Yes I probably shouldn't have done that, but it couldn't wait." Peter said and then looked in the guilty eyes of the young detective. "You do agree with me?"

"Pete our job is putting away the criminals." Mei-Ling told him.

"So you're condoning corruption in the police, which would make us criminals as well?" Peter asked of the younger detective.

"Sonny is a…"

"I see so that is your stance. I am many things including a man who puts his job as a police officer before anything else and it has cost me a lot including my marriage, but I am not nor will I ever be a corrupt cop. Whether it be for my own gains or on the take of a crime lord. I don't want to be like my brother and value the law and my job. If you condone this type of police work then we have nothing more to talk about." Peter told Mei-Ling and walked away leaving John looking up at her with a mix of mistrust, sadness, and pity, and then he turned and followed John having a good idea what his partner was going to do.

"Pete hold up." John called up from behind his partner as he hobbled up with his crutch and standing near Peter's car. "You're going to look into this yourself aren't you?" John asked knowing the answer.

"Yes. Ever since Mac died I've been getting bad vibes from the PCPD and the DA's office. I think there are at least two elements at play. The Mayor and his ambitions along with the DA, but I also think there is also some kind of connection between Trevor Lancing and the Zacchara organization, and the PCPD." Peter explained.

"I've had the same suspicious as well." John told his partner as he leaned on his crutch. "I'll help you." John told him.

"That's a bad idea." Peter told his partner, but stopped him before he could defend himself. "It's not that I don't trust you partner. In fact right now you might be the only person in the PCPD I do trust right now. The Commissioner was brought in by the Mayor. The DA was brought in by the same law firm that Tiffany Vernola worked for." Peter said referencing the lawyer who represented Sam. "I can't trust Mei if she's willing to frame someone for something he didn't do. I'm not sure about Harper. David seems like a good detective who worked with the organized task force in New York, but I can't be sure. I can trust you John, and I know you can handle yourself, but these are all volatile elements and people, and you have a lot to lose." Peter told John. John was going to counter, but then he realized it was true. He had Megan who had no one else to count on by him, and sweet Emily. If it was just him John wouldn't hesitate for a second to jump in, but now he just couldn't take the risk. "You have your niece and Emily. I on the other hand have nothing to lose." Peter sad with a little sadness in his aging voice. "Sure I have my brother and my sister, but I would like to see anyone try to get to my brother. Then there's my sister. My brother Paul would morn my loss, and make whoever killed me pay he wouldn't let it destroy his empire or go out of his way to be cruel or torture the person or people who were involved in my death. My sister Gwen is another matter. If anyone dares harm our sister in anyway my brother Paul will hunt them down across the planet if he has to, and killing whoever was responsible for her death. He'd kill them slowly and painfully. If they have any family he'll kill them before their eyes. If it cost him his empire he wouldn't care has long as he avenged our sister's death. You see there is nothing anyone can hold over my head or threaten me with." Peter explained.

"All right." John said realizing his partner was right. "I'll keep my distance. If you want to get started on something look into the death of Albert Gunderson and his family." John told Peter. That is where he would start looking.

"Thanks I'll look into it." Peter said unlocking his car door.

"All right if you need my help let me know, and Pete watch your back." John told Peter right before he turned to go call a taxi since Emily was at the hospital.

"I will." Peter told him as he got into his car and heading home to start delving into the back grounds of his co-workers and bosses and wondered if there was much difference between Port Charles and Boston. He had come to Port Charles, because the crime rate wasn't nearly as high. All thought the crime rate was high for the city the size of Port Charles, and he had come so he might be able to get some semblance of a life, but that now wasn't going to happen.

* * *

><p>Lulu Spencer soon to be Cassidine had just gotten off the launch to see if she could find Logan or Cooper. She was in a happy mood Lucky had returned just like her brother had said. They were waiting for the two doctors Nicolas paid to testify to Lucky's pain of having wandered through the storm of the blizzard, and then surviving on his own in the wilderness for three days before he was found near death. Lucky's lawyer on Tiffany Vernola would argue that Lucky should be free with time served for his ordeal and losing his mother. The two doctors will testify in his defense, and the judge Nikolas had paid off will agree and rule in their favor. Lulu was looking for fun when she saw a hot young Italian man walking down the docks toward her and the stairs that led away from the docks. The blonde recognized him as Johnny Zacchara the son of the mob boss Anthony Zacchara. Now there was a man Lulu thought with good looks, charm, danger, and power. Lulu wished she had worn something more revealing as Johnny approached. She had on a pair of jeans and a low crop sweater along with healed boots. She tried to adjust her sweater to reveal more of her ample breasts.<p>

"Hi." Lulu said walking up to Johnny blocking his path to the stairs. "You're Johnny Zacchara right?" Lulu asked smiling a sexy smile.

"Yes." Johnny said not asking the attractive blonde's name. He had a lot on his mind. Johnny had just missed Georgie the night before, which put a damper on his mood. He was also thinking about the Diego Alcazar situation. Sure Sonny had motive and reason to take out Diego, but he had a feeling Trevor had part in Diego's disappearance or death. Now he was going to Kelly's for an early dinner as the sun was setting over Port Charles.

"I've heard a lot about you and your family." Lulu said not happy he didn't ask her name. She was a good looking woman, and thought she could get any man she wanted. "I'm Lulu Spencer younger sister to Nikolas Cassadine." Lulu said dropping her brother's name. "I thought maybe we could get something to eat, get to know each other better?" Lulu asked.

"I need to get going." Johnny told Lulu. She was attractive Johnny thought, but there was something about her personality that bothered him and how close she was standing to him just inches away from him trying to show off her breasts. Johnny thought Lulu might be fun for a one night stand, but that was it. "Like I said I need to get going. I'm heading to Kelly's to get some dinner." Johnny told her as he walked around her.

"You are. Well I'll go with you. I could use something to eat." Lulu lied. "My aunt also owns Kelly's" Lulu said as she caught up and walked beside him keeping pace as they walked to Kelly's. Johnny wished this Lulu would take the hint and leave him alone. He had heard good things about the diner's food and wanted to try it out, plus he need to think of a way to get into contact with Jason. As he opened the door Johnny couldn't help but smile as he saw the cute Georgie Jones eating with an older short haired blonde woman. Johnny stopped as he passed their table.

"Hello again." Johnny said to Georgie who looked up a Johnny and smiled.

"Hi Johnny." Georgie replied putting down her cup.

"Johnny? So you are the hot man my younger sister met yesterday." Maxi said as Georgie starred at her sister with embarrassment.

"MAXI!" Georgie nearly yelled exasperated with her sister. She had told Maxi in confidence and now here he was telling the same man what she thought of him. Johnny smiled at Georgie's embarrassment and anger as he thought the petite brunette was beautiful and thought she didn't see herself that way.

"It's all right. I think you're hot as well." Johnny told Georgie, which caused Maxi to smile at her now blushing sister as Lulu steamed. Lulu had been standing there watching Georgie who was clearly attracted to Johnny laughed to herself thinking there was no way Johnny was attracted to the plain looking and small chested Georgie who reminded her off the ugly cheating whore who destroyed her brother's life, but then she heard what Johnny thought of Georgie and began to steam. He barley notices me, but her he thinks she's hot. Please Lulu thought. "I need to give my order, but I when I get back I'd like to ask you a question." Johnny said looking at Georgie.

"Sure I'm not going anywhere."

"Good I'll be back." Johnny said going to give his order to Mike who was behind the counter. After Johnny walked up to the counter Lulu approached the two sisters.

"What do you think your doing Georgie?" Lulu asked in a lowered voice as not to alert Johnny.

"What is my sister doing? It should be obvious for even someone as dumb as you. Georgie is having dinner with her sister and talking to the good looking man who has a thing for my classy sister instead of an annoying air head blonde like you." Maxi smiled enjoying the look of anger on Lulu's face. Maxi new she was being a little hypercritical after all she was the one chasing Lucky all around, but she didn't care Lulu had already hurt her sister once and she wasn't going to let her do it again.

"You're one to talk." Lulu said and then looked at Georgie. "Do you believe someone as good looking, and with the status of Johnny would think for a moment that you're attractive or chose someone like you over someone like me? After all your husband chose me over you." Lulu said knowing that would hurt.

"You're right I made a mistake once." Maxi chimed in seeing the hurt in Georgie's eyes. "I lowered my standards and stupidly made the mistake of getting involved with your pathetic brother, but like I said that was only one time. What's your excuse? You're so desperate for a man's attention since you can't get it from your father you go from one man to another determined to be the center of their world. Once you have them then you throw them away like you did with Dillon. Now I'm sure you're hoping between Logan's and Cooper's beds. I wonder what they would say about you openly flirting with Johnny?" Maxi asked.

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"If the shoe fits. Why don't we ask Logan and Cooper?" Maxi asked and suggested as she pointed to the two men coming into Kelly's. Lulu turned and saw the two men she had become friendly with. "Logan, Cooper come say hello." Maxi said waving at the two to come over knowing that would shut Lulu up.

"Maxi, Georgie." The two young men said hello as they approached the table.

"Aren't you dating Lulu Logan?" Maxi asked.

"Yes."

"That's strange because she's been fallowing Johnny over there like a dog in heat." Maxi said and she saw Georgie smile who still hadn't said anything as she watch Johnny collect his food.

"I was not." Lulu said defending herself and giving Lulu a veil look.

"Then why are you here?"

"I was hoping to run into Logan. I thought maybe we could have dinner together." Lulu lied.

"Sure I was hoping to run into you to Lulu. Let's get a table." Logan said taking Lulu's hand as Logan, Cooper, and Lulu went over to a table in the corner and took the menu's the waitress offered.

"What was that about?" Johnny asked as he came to the table with his to go bag. He had heard the very last part of the conversation.

"Oh nothing just the brainless Lulu Spencer/Cassadine trying to cover up the fact that she's a slut." Maxi explained. "So Johnny what did you want to ask my sister?" Maxi asked wanting to know and hoping the man was going to ask Georgie out.

"Right. Ahm Georgie I know we just met a couple of days ago, but I like you and would like to get to know you more, and would like to know if you would go out with me Saturday night?" Johnny asked Georgie, and for the first time he was nervous doing it. Georgie couldn't help but smile when she heard Johnny ask her on a date, but then thought about whose family he was and hesitated in her response.

"Johnny I would love to, but we hardly know each other and…" Georgie was going to continue, but was cut off by her sister who wasn't going to let her younger sister pass this by.

"If you don't know each other why don't you get to know each other now?" Maxi asked getting up from the table taking her empty dishes. She had arrived at Kelly's before Georgie and was done with her dinner as Georgie still had hers. "Johnny I'm done and need to get home. Why don't you sit down eat your dinner and get to know my wonderful sister." Maxi said smiling at her sister and thinking it would irritate and anger Lulu to see Johnny and Georgie get together.

"If you don't mind Georgie?" Johnny asked putting his bag on the table.

"Sure." Georgie said smiling at the man.

"Good. Johnny it's was nice meeting you." Maxi said putting out her hand and Johnny shook it with his own.

"And you Maxi." Johnny said sitting down across from Georgie. Max walked over to Georgie and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Georgie he likes you and have confidence in yourself. I'll see you at home." Maxi said kissing her sister on the cheek and heading out the door leaving the Johnny and Georgie alone as they slowly started to talk and get to know each other as Lulu tried to make it look like she wasn't watching them and looked at Georgie with venom in her eyes, while outside Trevor Lancing's men let him know what Johnny was doing, and another two more men were watching Trevor's men.

* * *

><p>Across Port Charles at John's home Emily got in. She had a long day especially dealing with Sarah and Nikolas, and now wanted to spend time with John and Megan. Entering the small house she found John sitting on the couch with the TV on and four empty beer bottles on the table and another in his hand. Emily could tell by his eyes that John's hadn't had a good day either.<p>

"Where's Megan?" Emily asked hanging up her coat.

"She's asleep. She had long day at school and was tired. Megan wanted to stay awake until you got here, but she couldn't keep her eyes open, so I carried her to bed." John explained. "What's wrong Emily?" John asked seeing Emily's tired and worn out face along with worry in her eyes.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Emily said sitting down beside John on the couch as some drama was on TV.

"Is it that obvious?" John asked putting down the beer bottle.

"To me it is. I know you and you rarely drink, so I'd say that by the five beer bottles you'd drunk through you've had a bad day."

"I'm on forced leave." John told Emily turning off the TV.

"What?" Emily asked and John told Emily what happened. "They had no right." Emily said upset for her boyfriend. "Do you really believe the PCPD and the DA's office is corrupt?" Emily asked.

"Yes. There have been a lot of suspicious things going on in the city and around the department since Mac's death. Peter is looking into it." John said and Emily immediately worried that John was going to look into it as well. She knew John didn't like being used or betrayed along with that he hated traitors and if what he thought was true then that was what was being done to him.

"Are you going to help him?" Emily asked worried for Peter, but more importantly for John.

"No." John said turning to look at the worried face of the woman he loved. "I won't risk you and Megan's lives anymore then I already do. I love the both of you to much." John told her as he put his right hand on her left cheek and Emily leaned into it.

"Thank you." Emily said almost whispering.

"Now why don't you tell me why you're so upset?" John asked.

"Carly is trying to gain custody of Michael, Morgan, Kristina and Molly. Mom's going to try and fight it, but I think it's going to be an up hill battle. Then by co-worker Doctor Sarah Webber wants to harass me constantly while we're on the job, and she can get away with a lot of it since she is my boss. Then there is Nikolas who is going to the board to try and get me fired."

"Can he do that?" John asked know how much Emily wanted to be a doctor.

"Yes if he has enough votes. With his and Audrey's vote he already had two. I'm sure Nikolas is going to threaten funding to the hospital or sell it out right if the board doesn't fire me."

"That bastard." John said angry at the loser of a Cassadine for trying to hurt Emily. "If he does some how to manage to get you fired could you get a job at Mercy or County?"

"I don't want to. General Hospital is the Quartermaine's. My mother and father work there along with my friends. Besides I'm sure Nikolas is doing his best to black ball me with every hospital in the area." Emily explained as John took her into his arms and laid down on the couch with Emily on top of him and her head tucked under his neck.

"I'm sorry." John said kissing the top of her head as she snuggled into him on the uncomfortable couch, but neither noticed.

"It's feels like Port Charles is slowly sinking into the darkness." Emily said.

"You'll get through this and so will I." John said lifting her head so she could look at him. "We have each other and Megan, and you have your friends and the Quartermaine's. Don't let Nikolas destroy your happiness and bring you down. That's what he wants." John told her reassuring her.

"I know and thank you John. Speaking of the Quartermaine's dad wanted me to invite you and Megan over to the Quartermaine's to have Christmas dinner with the family if you want to?" Emily asked looking up at John.

"Yes I would like that. I think Megan needs an extended family since she doesn't have any of her own besides me, and I would like to get to know yours better." John told her.

"You might regret that once you really get to know Edward and Tracy." Emily joked as she lightened the mood.

"I'm sure they're not as bad as people make them out to be." John said. He had gotten to know Emily's parents with having contact with them at the hospital, but he hardly had any contact with the rest of the Quartermaine family. "Come on I'll make you some dinner." John said gently kissing Emily's lips as she got up with her in his arms, and led her to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Helena Cassadine slept on her large yacht as it left Port Charles out onto Lake Ontario and toward Saint Lawrence River. Things had been going well for her that day as she thought of ways to get rid of Emily, Elizabeth, and Luke. Things had gone smoothly with the Cassadine-Zacchara alliance, but was worried about Seth Lie and his two siblings. Their attitude towards her and Nikolas was suspect and she thought it was now time to put the siblings in place. It was time to blackmail them. If they were so intent on keeping their secret about their pasts and their company's connections then it was time they show her some respect. After making a call to Montreal she was headed up to the Canadian city to make a deal with a man who had real evidence to expose the three siblings and their connection to the Cassadine's. Helena boarded her yacht with Andre and more of her men as the moon rose over Port Charles and began to head north east. The tired elderly matriarch of the Cassadine family laid down her bed to rest her wary bones and fell asleep. Helena slept soundly until she was woken up by music playing on the speakers throughout the ship. As he came to Helena thought she recognized the music and after a moment she remembered it was Mozart's Requiem. She opened the door to her room and called for a guard, but no one answered. Helena thought for a second that someone took over her yacht, but she blew it off. Andre and he men wouldn't let her down, and who would dare try to harm Helena Cassidine she thought as she walked from her large bedroom towards the bow of the ship and the large living room and entertainment center as she entered the large room she stopped when she saw a very dead Andre lying against the wall. Helena turned to back around to find a two men standing behind her as the volume of the music was lowered a few notches and someone's voice spoke up that was coming from the dinning room.<p>

"Fredrick, Azuel would you be so kind as to escort Helena to the dinning room." The man's voice ordered. The two men pushed Helena forward as the escorted Helena into the dinning room where there was a man who looked to be in his late thirties if not early forties sitting at the far end of the long dinning room table sipping from a tea cup.

"Hello Miss Cassadine. We haven't been formally introduced I am Roman Shaw the head of Shaw Industries." Roman introduced himself as Helena was brought over to the chair sitting to the right of Roman's chair and was forced to sit down.

"How dare you commandeer my yacht and kill my men. Do you know who I am?" Helena asked not asked blinded by her own arrogance, and not realizing what dangerous position she was in.

"Helena do you enjoy the music? I thought Wolfgang Mozart's Requiem was fitting music for this moment. Though it is debatable about whether all of it is his work or not. Still its beautiful music and you can just feel the emotion coming from the music." Roman said as enjoyed Classical music more than any other kind as he ignored Helena's question. "Mother loved the music and she would play music for Seth and me on the piano. She was so happy and you could hear it in the music she played. That was of course before father was imprisoned and abandoned, and before mother was raped and killed." Roman said thinking back on the happy moments with his mother.

"And I care why?" Helena asked truly not caring.

"You know who my siblings and I are after all our father was your brother in law."

"Yes you're the bastard children of Victor and that unworthy whore Marie Shuebaltz." Helena said barely finishing before Roman forcibly grabbed her right hand pulling it flat on the table and ramming a knife through it as it stuck into the table causing Helena to scream in pain.

"Helena you might be able to get away with calling other people's mother's whores, but not mine." Roman said with his dark eyes staring into hers and frightening her. "You were headed to Montreal to meet with Matthew Walsh right?" Roman asked as the two men bandaged Helena's hand and with the pain she felt she couldn't hide the surprise or her face. "Well the CIA agent won't be able to help you or anyone else anymore."

"He's dead." Helena said more as a statement then a question.

"Yes, but by the United States government's hand not ours." Roman said as he smiled as he saw the surprise on her face. "You really have no idea how powerful my siblings and I are or how well connected we are. You on the other hand are a feeble old women who believes she and her family are more powerful then she and they really are."

"You are Cassadine's also."

"No we aren't. That part of us died the moment you convinced your son and our cousin to abandon our father and mother. No we are now the Shaw Family. All evidence of us being Cassadine's is gone along with any evidence that our father escaped prison alive. I find it interesting that you blame the Luke, Robert and the WSB for the downfall of the legendary Cassadine family when you failed to blame the one person ultimately responsible." Roman explained.

"Who would that be?" Helena said finally realizing what a dangerous position she was in.

"You." Roman simply said.

"Me."

"Yes you. You are the one who supported the unstable Mikkos as the head of the Cassadine family over the more level headed Anthony Cassadine. You supported him in his cockamamie plan to freeze the world over the objections of both his brothers, which would cause the deaths of your husband and his brother Tony, meanwhile you schemed to get more power from the other the lesser Cassadine family members with out any real business knowledge which hurt Cassadine Industries. Then you and your demon seed son Stavros failed to deal with Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer. That just shows you how pathetic you are Helena. You couldn't deal with loser, rapist, and pathetic drunk like Luke Spencer who killed husband and son. I can understand it happening once, but you've him foil your plans for over twenty years. He is either smarter then he looks or you aren't as smart and evil as you claim to be. As of this moment I'm leaning toward the letter. Didn't you ever question why we revealed ourselves to you or supporting you all these years? Did you really believe it was because you are the great matriarch of the Cassadine family Helena Cassadine?" Roman asked smiling at how Helena's own selfishness and arrogance was the downfall of the Cassadine Empire and her own life.

"You were using me."

"Yes. You and Mikkos wanted to rule the world from the daylight and actually thought you'd get away with it. It's far easier to rule from the shadows as you slowly construct a web to spread across the entire globe. That is what we have been doing these past twenty years. We split off into three different companies so governments would be less likely to look into us, but we are really just one large industry as we slowly spread. We already have the United States government and military in our web. They know who we are now, but they can't expose us without exposing the underhanded and illegal dealings they've made, which would bring down politicians and military leaders. Within Twenty years we will have every major government of the world in our web, and within fifty years we will run the world and no one will know about it. We used you and Cassadine Industries forward our goals as we slowly bought important properties from you over the years as we also we slowly took our revenge on you by taking the power away from the Cassadine family." Roman explained as Mozart's music continued to play in the back ground. "The only thing that could harm our plans is if someone reveled that who my siblings and I really are, and we are all one company, which is the secondary reason you are going to die tonight." Roman finished explaining.

"You can't kill me Nikolas will make you pay." Helena said knowing her grandson would avenge her.

"Will he now." Roman said smiling as he nodded to the two men who went out of the room and wheeled in a TV. "My brother brought something to your grandson's and Lucky's attention recently." Roman said pulling out a tap recorder and played the conversation Andre had with Laura before she died and Helena paled as Roman took the remote turning on the TV and hitting play.

"Hello grandmother." Nikolas said on the TV sitting on a couch with his brother. "By now you know you're going to die, and I want you Lucky and I are not going to do anything to help you. You promised me my mother would live. You lied and betrayed the Cassadine family for the last time. Grandmother you killed my mother and that is something we can never forgive. I hope you suffer before you die. Goodbye Helena Cassadine." Nikolas said and then the tape ended.

"You see no one is going to avenge your death. I don't think anyone at all will mourn you death either." Roman told the defeated Helena.

"Are you going to harm Nikolas?"

"The great Helena Cassadine actually cares about someone beside herself." Roman said motioning the guards who took Helena out of her chair and handcuffed her to the chair in the living room. "No I'm not going to hurt Nikolas. He has no clue as to who Seth or we really are. We got what we wanted the Cassadine Empire is no more. It will never be what it once was; after all we bought all the important and valuable properties from you. Long live the Shaw family. Don't worry Nikolas and Seth will finish off Luke Spencer after all he needs to pay for putting our father in prison. Do you know where we are?" Roman asked as Helena pulled on the cuffs. "We are at the very center of Lake Ontario. You're sitting in the center of your yacht. Now for causing the death of our mother and contributing to the death's of Anthony Cassadine, and our father Victor Cassadine you are being sentenced to death. Here is what's going to happen to you aunty." Roman told his aunt. "In the bow of the ship an explosion will soon take place causing the bow of the ship to sink, while in the back a fire will be started. You are going to die a slow and painful death either by drowning or being burned alive. Hopefully both, then this yacht will sink to the bottom of the lake." Roman explained to the now scared Helena. Don't worry we'll send a distress signal, but they are at over an hour away and your gps has been taken out so they won't know exactly where to look. That will give you body enough time to decompose and be eaten by the fish life before they find your boat, and then the world will learn what happened to the once great Helena Cassadine." Roman continued to explain wanting her to suffer for the pain caused to his mother.

"Sir the explosives are set. We need to leave." Fredrick told his boss.

"This is farewell Helena. Enjoy your slow and painful death alone knowing no one will care that you have died including your precious Nikolas." Roman said as he and the two guards began to leave and radio the other men on board.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS WE ARE FAMILY!" Helena yelled. She didn't want to die an undignified death like this.

"Where was that compassion for my father and mother who were family?" Roman said stopping for a moment and then leaving. The men boarded the small boat that was docked on the side of the Yacht which would take them to the freighter that was near by. Once about a hundred yards away Roman detonated the explosives in the bow and triggered the fires in the stern. Roman and his men watched for a moment as Helena's yacht slowly sank and burned at the same time, and then the small boat turned to meet with the freighter where they would signal the distress call. They left a terrified Helena Cassadine struggling with the handcuffs to her slow death.

* * *

><p><strong>I never really understood what was so scary about Helena Cassadine. I wouldn't put her in my stop 50 bad guys of TV and film. Hell I don't think I'd put her in my top 100. Let's she couldn't kill off Robert Scorpio who contributed to her husband and son's death. At least he was a WSB agent. Luke Spencer was a loser, drunk, and rapist. If the great Helena and Stavros Cassadine can't handle Luke Spencer then they aren't as bad as the show or the writers make her out to be. I also believe if there was one constant in the downfall of the Cassidine's from their once greatness it would be Helena Cassidine. Her selfishness Scheming, ego, and her overestimation or herself did in the family not Luke, Robert or the WSB.<strong>

**As for Victor Cassadine. I did research on the family and became interested in the other family members that weren't really portrayed on the show or rarely used. I also found that out of all the Cassadine's that are dead Victor was the most pluasable one to be alive, and then I went from there creating his children and their back story.**


	41. Chapter 41

Man school takes up a lot of time now that I have more classes. Anyway here is the chapter 41 update. I will without a doubt have chapter 42 posted Sunday morning. After that it will most likely be around another 10 days before I get a chance to post another chapter. The next chapter is all honest filler before I move time forward a few months in chapter 43. As for this chapter I bring in Sean Donnelly briefly. I don't know a lot about his past so if I get something wrong I'm sorry. I'll answer a few of the reviewers questions.

_**Irobinson01:**_Carly loves Michael, but in general she is using the children. The Shaw family aren't "good guys". They have a goal to take control of the world so I wouldn't call them good guys. That's not to say that their evil. Out of Laila, Seth and Roman, Roman is the most cold hearted and dark after all he's the that remembers his mother and father the best and what happened to them. Their man goal besides taking control of the world is taking care of each other and protecting their family and it's identity, so them helping Sonny is very unlikely. I will be delving into their pasts a little more as my story continues. As for Max he doesn't directly know who's involved, but he will have some ideas.

_**bjq:**_ My story's already answered two of your questions. The first one is Nikolas already knows Elizabeth's rape and helped plan it as I stated in the story back in chapter 34. Last chapter I basically said that, but you'll get conformation soon. Now as to figuring out who was behind Elizabeth's rape. Neither Jason nor Elizabeth have forgotten about it. As I've said Jason's only priority is Elizabeth, Cameron and their baby. It doesn't mean he's forgotten. I will be to delve into it a tiny it in chapter 42, but Jason won't start actively looking into it for a few months in the story.

**_TheWritersWay_ and _tanilc_:** Thanks for the comments

Just for everyone's information the story is around the 2/3rds mark. Maybe a little bit less or more but it's around there.

Anyway as always I hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying my story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-One <strong>

As the sun slowly lit up the clear and cold morning over Port Charles news that Helena's yacht was missing and suspected to have as the coast guards from the United States and Canada began to search for the ship. There would be no one inside or outside of Port Charles who would pray that Helena Cassadine would survive, no the citizens showed indifference, happiness as they prayed that they would never see the old witch again or in Luke Spencer's case he wanted to make sure his old nemesis was dead as he called the coast guard trying to inquire about the search for Helena's yacht and wanting to see her body if and when they found it. After he hung up his cell phone when they Coast Guard told him he would know when everyone else did Luke made another call.

"Luke what is it?" Sean Donnelly asked in the now soon to be closing WSB headquarters.

"Do you have any information you can give me on Robert or Helena?" Luke asked. He had called weeks earlier to ask Sean for information on the missing Robert Scorpio and information. Sean had said he would help, but was stopped when an international scandal irrupted when a probe in the WSB and a news investigation found there were major problems in the once world renowned agency with information leaks via agents selling secretes to incompetence and fraud. In the days that fallow almost all the major backers to the agency pulled funding followed by other countries would was forcing the agency to close all its doors by the end of January 2007.

"Luke I am as concerned as you are about Robert, but what are you going to do about Luke. You're sixty years old who is to put it mildly a lover of alcohol and who loves his cigars. To be honest Luke I'm surprise you're still a functional human being. Do you honestly think you'd be able to do anything about Robert in finding out who killed him or stand a chance against these very same people?" Sean asked Luke his once upon a time ally.

"I got him involved in this asking for his help figuring out where Helena was, who helped her escape." Luke said over the phone.

"Luke people were going to look into that no matter what. Should have Robert gotten you involved no, but it wasn't your fault. You need to let it go and let the professionals handle it." Sean told him as he looked at some of the files Robert had called up onto his computer. Sean had his theories about who was involved in Robert's disappearance and most likely death, but he was going to get Luke involved and if he was honest with himself he didn't want to get involved either. Sean was sixty two and tired. He hadn't wanted to come back to this job, but was convinced by a fellow associate event though he saw what was happening to his once beloved agency as it lost agents to other agencies, miss appropriations of money and incompetence. Sean had hoped to fix the WSB and return it to its glory days, but with the shift of focus to other priorities from such powerful countries as the United States and England there was no saving it. Now Sean just wanted to return home to his wife Tiffany and their two children and enjoy life. That didn't mean he was just going to let what happened to Robert go. It was just that Luke wasn't the person to make the people who killed Robert pay.

"What about Helena?"

"Listen Luke I can't just give out information to you now. There's too many people watching now, but from the information I am received and seen Helena Cassadine is dead." Sean told Luke.

"Isn't there anymore I can tell you?" Luke asked hoping Sean would give him more.

"I wish I could help you more Luke, but I can't. I have to go Luke. I was very sorry to hear about Laura and your son. You need to take care of yourself. Stay out of trouble and be careful of Nikolas. I know you want to hurt him, but he's made some powerful friends."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked

"Luke for your sake and your daughter's sake just stay out of trouble and watch your back." Sean told him as one of his men entered his office. "I have to go Luke please take my advice and stay out of trouble." Sean said hanging up the phone hoping, but had a feeling Luke wouldn't heed his warnings.

* * *

><p>Across the city in downtown Port Charles things weren't going well for the Monica in her fight against Carly and Trevor. Tiffany had brought up every dark deed Sonny had done or was accused of doing along with the Quartermaine's sins and the unstable environment of the Quartermaine mansion along with saying Michael that none of the siblings should be separated and that Carly and Trevor could handle the four children the best, which she knew would put Diane and Monica in a tuff spot about having the right or capacity to take Morgan, Kristina and Molly in. Diane tried to reason saying that even with the differences between Sonny and the Quartermaine's Sonny wanted his children together and taken care of by the Quartermaine's. Then Diane got Monica, Alan, Edward, Emily, Robin, Brenda, Jax and others to testify while Tiffany only had Carly, Trevor, Lulu and Nikolas. Around late morning the court was adjured for two hours for lunch and for the judge to make his ruling.<p>

"Do you think the judge will side in our favor?" Monica asked Diane as they came back to the courtroom. She hoped the judge gave her custody of Michael and his brother and sisters. She didn't want them to be separated and Kristina and Molly had been through so much.

"I think the hearing has swung into our favor with Judge Hill, but it's to close to call." Diane said as they waited for the judge Leon Hill to reach his ruling.

"I don't see how anyone could see Carly has a fit mother." Alan said as he sat down sat down Diane and Monica's side of the courtroom and watched as Carly, Trevor and Tiffany came back into the room smiling and talking like they didn't have a care in the world.

"I agree which is way I am worrying over the judges ruling. Judge Hill actually seems to think Carly is a good mother and capable of taking care of the children." Monica told her husband as the court room started to fill with people. Two minutes later the courtroom doors were closed and the bailiff called court to order as Judge Hill seated.

"Going over all the facts, testimony and considering the best interests of the four children I have reached a decision." Leon told the courtroom. "I am ruling in favor of Mr. and Mrs. Lancing and giving them full custody of Michael Corinthos, Kristina Corinthos, Morgan Corinthos and Molly Lancing."

"YOUR HONOR." Diane protested with an elevated voice as she stood up.

"Thank you judge." Tiffany said also standing.

"I didn't make this decision lightly, but I had to think of all the children not just Michael and Molly. Michael's, Morgan's and Kristina's father is in jail set for a court case that starts this afternoon. Kristina has lost her mother and Molly has lost both her parents. These children have been through enough and need each other, and a stable environment to be raised in which I believe is with Mr. and Mrs. Lancing. I will address your concerns Miss Miller. There will be every other week check random visits by social services for the first two months and if they feel the children's home isn't a good environment for the children the custody of the children will be again decide. That should satisfy your concerns Miss Miller." Judge Hill said banging his gavel letting everyone know that he had reached his ruling and it was final. Carly and Trevor hugged thanking Tiffany and planning on picking up the children from her mother's and Diane and the rest of the Quartermaine's sat disappointed they weren't able to gain custody of their grand and great grandson.

* * *

><p>Lulu had a plan as she stalked toward the Metro Court and The Wind where Georgie currently was. She was in a good mood now since this morning when she had tried to go to the Penthouse of the Towers to have words with Georgie about who Johnny was really interested in, but was denied by Brenda and thrown out by the guards. She had tried to find Johnny, but couldn't find where he was after her cousin Carly had told her where the man lived. Lulu wasn't worried now that she knew where Johnny lived she could go by to visit Carly and get closer to Johnny. Now all she had to do was put her ex-friend in her place. Yes everything was going her way. Lulu missed her mother, but she had both her brothers, sister in law, nephew, cousin and aunt. After testifying and staying to congratulate Carly, Lulu called around and found out Georgie was working at Elizabeth's tasteless art boutique. As Lulu went inside the Metro Court and toward The Wind she saw her target of hate heading toward the bottom floor restaurant. Lulu fallowed grabbing Georgie's shoulder before she could enter the restaurant.<p>

"Georgie we need to talk." Lulu forcing Georgie to turn and face her.

"And what do we need to talk about?" Georgie asked knowing the answer. She had seen in the corner of her eye how Lulu starred at Johnny while she sat between Logan and Cooper and watched while she had a good time with Johnny and accepted his date for Saturday night.

"We need to talk about your delusions of thinking Johnny likes you." Lulu stated.

"Lulu shouldn't you be more worried about Logan and Cooper then Johnny and mines relationship." Georgie told the annoying Spencer.

"You and Johnny don't have a relationship. He feels sorry for you. I'm sure he knows about Mac's death and is taking pity on a common girl like you and is trying to get my attention." Lulu explained.

"Trying to get your attention." Georgie said ignoring Lulu's comment about Mac. "He was to busy asking me out to pay attention to an air head slut like you Lulu."

"I'm not a slut."

"Johnny knows what you are after all he asked about you when he saw you starring at him while you the center of attention of Logan and Cooper. He knew the basics about you and your family. I just filled in the part where you were a slut who loved to have as many men fighting for your attention as possible, and that you knowingly slept with my husband and got pregnant."

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" Lulu screamed.

"You mean letting know who and what you really are. Maybe Logan and Cooper deserve the truth as to what kind of woman they are hanging around with."

"You are just like that whore Elizabeth thinking your better then everyone else. Well I've had enough. Stay away from Johnny." Lulu said pushing Georgie to the ground.

"Is that all you've got. I guess that's what I should expect since you're a Spencer, which is that you're pathetic." Georgie said getting up. What she said enraged Lulu and charged at Georgie while the altercation had gotten an audience. Georgie was now ready as she easily dodge Lulu's attack by quickly moving to her right and kicking out her left leg to trip Lulu sending her face first to the ground. "Like I said pathetic." Georgie told her ex-friend as Lulu got to her knees with a bloody nose turning to look at Georgie with pure hate shrieking as she rushed and threw a punch with her right fist, which Georgie easily dodged grabbing Lulu's right arm in the process forcing Lulu again to her knees as Georgie pulled her arm behind her twisting it and bending it in the wrong direction. Lulu screamed as she felt her arm was close to breaking. "Lulu unlike you Mac and mom did teach us self defense moves and to shoot a gun, and while we were staying with Jason the guards also showed us how to fight. I let you interfere in my life once, and I won't let it happen again, so stay out of my life."

"Then stay away from Johnny." Lulu countered.

"I don't like violence Lulu, but I've had enough of you, so I'm going to break your arm." Georgie said, but was quickly pulled away and thrown down on the ground hard as two guards stood above her looking down on her.

"You need to show the proper respect to Lulu she is Nikolas's brother." Said the taller of the two guards who were ordered to watch out for Lulu and to keep her safe.

"She needs to be taught respect for people who are above her common status." Lulu said getting up and rubbing her pained armed. "I'm bleeding so make her bleed as well." Lulu commanded, but before the two guards could do anything they heard guns clicking behind them.

"I think it's you two and the whore over there that's needs to learn their place." Said the black haired guard as he pointed a gun into the back of one of the Cassadine guards as he looked over to Lulu. "That is what you are Lulu. You are nothing but a whore."

"You can't talk to me that way." Lulu said as security was coming towards them as well as the police.

"Miss Jones are you all right." The brown haired guard asked his charge.

"Yes I'm fine." Georgie suspected Jason or Sonny had guards on her, but she had never seen them till now and was now thankful for them being there.

"Good. Now did you really believe Jason wouldn't have men watching out for the Jones's sisters and Brenda?" The black aired guard asked Lulu. They worked for Jason, but agreed to help out Sonny when Jason left. "You and your brother need to understand something. Jason may be gone, but that doesn't mean his men still aren't around protecting the people he cares about from scum like you. We've been keeping our distance letting Georgie and Maxi live their lives, but I see we can't do that now. If you or your brother or any of your men harass them we'll be around to deal with you." The guard told the Cassadine men and Lulu.

"Putt down your guns now." Detective Harper said as he aimed his gun at the two guards alone with four officers.

"We're putting them down. We just needed to come to an understanding with Lulu and the Cassadine men, and I think they understand now." The tall raven haired guard said as he and his partner put their weapons on the ground.

"Det. Harper arrest Georgie she assaulted me and arrest her guards they threatened my life." Lulu demanded of David who just sighed.

"Det. Harper." Jax called out as he walked up to David.

"Yes Jax."

"There are over two dozen witnesses who can testify that Lulu approached Georgie antagonizing her and started the fight as Lulu pushed Georgie to the ground." Jax told the detective as he heard guests, customers, and employees confirm that.

"Lulu is that true?" David asked, but Lulu didn't respond as her guilty face gave her away.

"Georgie do you want to press assault charges against Lulu?" David asked as he walked up to the young woman. Georgie thought for a moment weighing her options. Turning the other cheek wasn't an option for Lulu anymore. She wasn't going away and she thought she wasn't going to change. Plus no matter what she didn't think Lulu would stop interfering in her life, so Georgie decided to get they annoying blonde out of her life and the rest of Port Charles citizens lives for a day or two.

"Yes I want to press assault charges. Lulu needs to learn she can't just get want she wants that includes hurting people."

"All right officer's arrest Lulu Spencer for assault." David commanded.

"You can't do this." Lulu said as an officer handcuffed Lulu's wrists behind her back while another read her rights.

"Don't worry we'll call Mr. Cassadine right away." One of Lulu's guards said pulling out his phone.

"I'm going to make you pay." Lulu said as she was escorted out of the hotel followed by her guards.

"Are you all right Georgie?" Jax asked.

"Yes Jax I'm fine thank you." Georgie told Jax as she looked at the two guards picking their guns up. "All right I suppose you two are now going to stick by me like glue now?" Georgie asked the two men who put away their guns.

"Yes. Lulu has grown much closer to her brother who seems to have embraced his Cassadine heritage, and with Helena out of the way that gives him total control, which makes him dangerous. Plus you are getting involved with Johnny Zacchara, which is its own danger upon it's self." The brown haired guard told his young charge.

"You're not going to say I shouldn't get involved with him or force me to stay away from him?" Georgie asked starring hard at them preparing for a fight. She liked Jason, but she wasn't going to let him control her life.

"No Miss Jones. Jason ordered us to guard you and let you life your own life only interfering when you in danger like just a moment ago. I'm sure Jason would like you not to get involved with Johnny, but he and we aren't going to interfere in that except to say be careful."

"Good. Now since you're going to be sticking close to me from now on I should know your names." Georgie told the two happy they weren't going to try to force her to stay away from Johnny.

"Miss Jones my name is Lawrence Creighton and my partner here is Quinton Toliver." The raven haired guard said introducing himself and Quinton.

"Nice to meet you Lawrence, Quinton and I am Georgie."

"Miss Jones…" Lawrence was going to continue but was cut off.

"No more miss Jones. Now that we know each other and are going working closely around each other you can call me by my first name."

"But…" Quinton was going to say something but was also gut off by Georgie.

"No more buts. Calling me by Miss Jones makes me feel old and is impersonal, so you are going to be calling me Georgie since were now friends and that's what friends do."

"All right Georgie it is." Lawrence said defeated and Jax smiled and thought about how much Georgie reminded him of Elizabeth.

"Good. Now since Lulu again interfered in my life I missed by late lunch I have to get put off my hunger and get back to work." Georgie said as she headed back to The Wind fallowed by the two guards as Jax went back to his office.

* * *

><p>In Rome, Italy the Morgan family was having dinner at a five star restaurant on their final night in Rome before they sailed home to Amalfi in the morning to stay for Christmas and the New Year before they traveled more. For over the last five days the family had explored what was once the capital of the Roman Empire. The first day the family and friends explored the Roman forum, following up by briefly visiting Capitoline Hill and Michelangelo's Piazza del Campidoglio. Jason, Elizabeth fallowed up by heading to Palatine Hill where the elite of the Roman Empire had lived, and there they had a majestic view of Rome including one of The Colosseum which they would head to next. Cameron and Elizabeth enjoyed every moment of the trip as they visited Castel Sant'Angelo, The Pantheon, the Fontana di Trevi, The Pantheon, Santa Maria del Popolo, The Vatican and many other places where as they looked at the great sculptures, altars, statues, mosaics frescos by Michelangelo, Bernini, Caravaggio, Raphael and many other famous artists and sculptures of the Renaissance all while Jason and Cody explained the history around them as both of them had read about and been to Rome and Italy before. They couldn't see it all in just five days, but Jason promised Elizabeth and Cameron they would come back many times. Jason, Elizabeth, Cameron, Cody, and Rose were finishing up desert and getting the check as Cody texted the guards to get ready to pull around to pick them up, while outside in the two black suv's three four guards waited keeping themselves busy until one of them recognized a group of people approaching the restaurant.<p>

"Isn't that…?"

"Yes it is." Alfonso told Carlo. "Let's get ready we might have trouble." Alfonso called the other two guards in the other vehicle as he watch the tall dark haired woman heading toward the restaurant.

"Shit that's Claudia and isn't that Gabriele or the Moretti family." Rémi asked from the other suv.

"Yes it is." Alfonso replied as the started the suv's and headed to pull around to the front of the restaurant. Across the street Jason, Elizabeth and the rest of their family was leaving.

"If it isn't the legendary Jason Morgan." Claudia Zacchara said blocking his way. She knew he was here. She had gotten a call from her Johnny who she hadn't seen in years asking for help. She didn't understand why he didn't just take care of their father and the usurper Lancing. It's his organization to run not Trevor's yet her brother cowers away from what his rightfully his. Still she agreed to find Jason and ask him to help her brother. The tall raven haired woman had heard of Jason Morgan one of the most feared men in the United States, and she had even seen pictures of the good looking man, but meeting him person none of those things did him justice. Jason was tall with deep blue eyes like the ocean that you could sink into and never come out. Claudia could just imagine running her hands through his spikey dark blonde hair as she had her way with the well-built. Looking around him she saw a taller bald headed man who was starring darkly at her, a curly blonde haired woman with brown eyes, and a short woman standing slightly behind Jason with a curly haired child as if he was protecting them. Claudia had heard that Jason was engaged and the woman was pregnant, but this homely looking woman couldn't be the woman he was engaged to. Jason was too good for her.

"What do you want Claudia?" Jason asked. He knew some most of the crime families in Italy would know about his moving to Italy, and hoped they knew he was out of the business and as long as they stayed out of his life and away from his family he wouldn't get involved in their business.

"So you know who I am and this is Gabriele Moretti of the Moretti family." Claudia said introducing the middle brother of the three Moretti children. "My brother Johnny Zacchara is in Port Charles and he asked me to talk to you. Why don't we go someplace quiet to talk?" Claudia said taking Jason's hand in hers. She was hoping to get him someplace quiet to talk, also put the charm arm. Jason could do far better than this frail pregnant woman. She wasn't strong enough for him and didn't suit a man like Jason like she did.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Claudia." Jason said ripping his hand from hers as his men got out of the vehicles and were ready for anything. "Claudia you should know I'm out of the business and have no plains of getting involved with your brother in Port Charles or anyone else until after Elizabeth gives birth and that's at the very least. I am a family man now who's only concern and priority in my life is my family and protecting it from any threat." Jason said looking darkly at her as his eyes grew very cold and Claudia got the chills from looking into them. "Now my family and I are leaving. Don't bother me or my family. As for Port Charles I have plains for the city and the people in it, but I'm not acting until our child son born. I thought the Italian families and I had come to a silent agreement that they don't bother me and mine, and I won't get involved in their business." Jason said this time looking at Gabriele. Did he want to go to war with the families now no. Even with all the power he amassed he didn't think he would be able to withstand the combined might of Moretti, Giambetti, and the Italian side of the Zacchara family, along with the Ricci and Bruno families. After all they controlled virtually everything in Italy from tourism to the government and military, but Jason was confident if that happened they'd pay a very heavy price that would end losing or being the destruction of at least three of the families and he doubted that they wanted to take that risk after all he had the support or the Giambetti family. Max and Milo's father wasn't the most powerful as the other four families in Italy, but aligning him self with Jason their combined might could easily match the other four families.

"Do not worry Mr. Morgan the Moretti family has no plans to bother you." The middle son of Vincente Moretti the second most powerful mob boss in Italy.

"Good." Jason said escorting Elizabeth and Cameron in to the back Suv, and then got in himself not even saying goodbye. Claudia wanted to say something as she was rudely brushed way, but stopped as the silent bald head man kept watching her along with two of the guards. Cody was the last to get in and then the two SUV's drove away.

"She was trying to hit on you." Elizabeth told him as she steamed.

"Was she?" Jason asked partly because he wasn't sure if Claudia had and he enjoyed the jealousy that was being brought out in Elizabeth and the fire in her eyes.

"YES! And how dare she lay her hands on you." Elizabeth said steaming at this Claudia Zacchara for daring to touch her man and pretending not to notice her. Claudia and everyone else was going to learn that she wasn't going to be a push over anymore.

"I love seeing your eyes so full of passion and life as well as anger." Jason told his fiancé as he took her two small hands in his as he saw their exhausted son closing his eyes and leaning against his mother's side. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"It's not you I'm worried about. I trust you completely Jason. It's Claudia I'm worried about. Women easily get obsessed with you. Carly, Courtney, Sam and my self included. I can understand why you're gorgeous, caring and kind. You look great on a motorcycle and you're strong physically and emotionally. What isn't there to like about you, and you are mine no one else's. I know we aren't intimate and I don't know if I'll ever be ready for that, but that doesn't change the fact that you're mine." Elizabeth stated emphatically.

"It doesn't matter whether we make love I am yours. I've always have been and I always will be." Jason told her kissing her on her forehead and then taking her lips in hers as their kiss drew deep as he realized he liked this possessive side of Elizabeth.

"Good and I'm going to keep it that way." Elizabeth said as she rested her head on Jason's chest after they had come up for air. Jason wrapped his arm around Elizabeth pulling her closer into him, which caused their son to sleepily crawl over on to their laps to snuggle into his parents to sleep safely while the family drove to their rented home to sleep till morning where they'd take their yacht back to their home in Amalfi.


	42. Chapter 42

Here is the chapter 42 update as promised. I'll be perfectly honest it's just a filler chapter where nothing really goes on plot wise. It's just a bridge to the next chapter and moving time forward I need to do. I even took out a scene with John, Emily, Megan and the Quartermaine's. I just didn't see any need for it. There are one or two minor plot points I address, but that's it. Once we get through this chapter and movie time forward the plot picks up along with the drama and action. As for when chapter 43 will be up I can't answer that. I will give you an estimate of another 10 to 12 days I should have a couple chapters ready.

_**Irobinson01:**_ You're right I had forgotten about that minor plot detail. About Jason getting news about Port Charles. The funny thing is addressed that issue subconsciously in this chapter without realizing I had forgotten to talk about that before. I also address another minor plot detail I've forgotten about that being the tap that was made of Elizabeth's rape. I'm surprised no one's asked me about that.

_** SweetGirl23:**_ Thank you for the comments I'm glad you're really enjoying the story. As for Jason's power it comes in different ways. Money is one thing which he has a lot of. Then there are loyal friends and employee's like Cody and Isaac who would do almost anything for Jason. Finally there are allies like Elias. Elias won't get involved with anything illegal mob wise, but he won't hesitate to help his friends and people in general by having well trained men deal with pirates, warlords, mob families and the like, so combined yes Jason has a lot of power. He just never really uses it on the show or in my story. Jason is an unselfish man who has no great need for status symbols and to show off his power. Is it enough to match Nikolas if not more probably.

As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and are enjoying the story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Forty-Two <span>**

Carly woke up a happy woman. She was living the good life. Carly had luxury and power with her new husband Trevor Lancing. Who'd have thought the pathetic Ric came from an intelligent and powerful man like Trevor. He must have gotten it from her mother's side after all she also gave birth to Sonny. Speaking of Sonny he paid for turning against her and abandoning her as he was now in prison for three months leaving Max in charge of the business. Carly had made Sonny pay. Now it was time to plan on how to make Jax and annoying Brenda who Carly wanted to die painfully. No she didn't want Brenda to die she wanted her to live and suffer for the rest of her miserable life. Now on Christmas morning she was celebrating the holiday with her two son's, Kristina, and her step granddaughter Molly. Trevor had taken a liking to Molly saying that it was the one good thing his worthless son had done for him. Morgan happily opened his presents enjoying having his mother back in his life. Kristina and Michael on the other hand opened their presents unhappily and starred darkly at her and Trevor. The four year old Kristina was old enough to remember her mother and misses her father. Carly thought Michael would be happy, but the nine year old looked at his mother with indifference and hate. She blamed Sonny, Elizabeth, Brenda and the rest of the residents of Port Charles for turning Jason and her son against her.

"I want them all to pay for turning my son against me." Carly said to her husband after the children had opened their presents and went to the family room to play.

"Don't worry I'll help you make them all pay after all I've just started to take over this city and the North east."

"When?" Carly asked impatiently.

"Give it time. It needs to be planned carefully. I've put to much work and planning into this to be reckless." Trevor said leaning down to kiss his wife. "If you want an estimated time in a month or two I will have everything planned perfectly."

"Good the sooner the citizens of Port Charles learn their place and to show me the proper respect the better." Carly said while behind him Johnny looked on with disgust. He didn't celebrate Christmas with the so called family. Johnny had hoped to have good news by Christmas, but Claudia had called and told him Jason wasn't going to help. He had a feeling from the way Claudia had told him that she had made a bad impression. His sister just told him to kill his father and Trevor and take the power that was rightfully his, but didn't want the so called power. As Anthony no matter how much he hated the man he still was his father and he just couldn't kill him. Johnny wished he could have gone to talk to Jason himself, but that would give away what he was trying to do. It seemed no matter what he did he just couldn't escape the quicksand that was his life. The only good thing was Georgie Jones.

* * *

><p>In Port Charles the citizens were celebrating Christmas and in Harbor View Towers Felicia was joined by Frisco who had flown into Port Charles the day before, and the two were now having an early Christmas lunch with their children, Brenda, Jax, Robin and Patrick and exchanged presents. Felicia was happy to be back in her children's lives. It had as they got these past nearly two months as Felicia got to know and accept her grown up daughters that she realized were no longer her babies anymore. She was happy that both her children had decided to enroll in Port Charles University in the fall. Felicia owed it to Mac and herself to be there for her children.<p>

"How was your date on Saturday?" Felicia asked her youngest daughter. She hadn't seen her since Saturday for Georgie's date.

"Date?" Frisco questioned. Frisco had wanted to spend Christmas with his children as he thought about the decision he had to make. The WSB was folding and he would be out of a job. Frisco had been offered jobs by the CIA as a director of his own unit; Interpol had also called to offer him a job along with Homeland security and private companies as well. He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue in the field, take a desk job as a unit chief, head to a private company or do something else with his life entirely.

"Yes Georgie's date with the hot Italian Johnny." Maxi explained.

"Wait are you talking about Johnny Zacchara?" Frisco asked already not liking this Johnny.

"Yes it is, so don't start dad. I know he's the son of Anthony Zacchara and part of the Zacchara family." Georgie explained. She was actually having a nice time with both her parents and didn't want to get into an argument. "It's not important. Wait it's important, but not the most important thing. I like Johnny and I'm not going to let the slight possibility ruin a chance I might have at happiness. Life is too short to live like that. I learned that from Elizabeth and Mac, so if you want be in my life and for me to accept you in it you have to accept my decisions. It doesn't mean you have to agree with them or worry about me just let me lead my own life. Can you do that dad?" Georgie asked of her father she barely knew.

"Yes I can." Frisco told her.

"All right we're all getting along. Now tell mom about you date with Johnny and your kiss." Maxi told her younger sister and as Georgie did in the dinning room Robin, Patrick, Jax and Brenda were hanging out talking.

"I couldn't believe the judge sided with Carly." Brenda said taking sip of her juice. Who would want children raised by the deranged blonde harpy Brenda thought to herself.

"Yea, Bobbie told me how disappointed Michael and Kristina were when Carly and Trevor came to her home to pick up Michael, Kristina, Morgan and Molly." Robin told them.

"Is Bobbie defending her daughter?" Jax asked.

"Happily no." Robin said. "She and Carly had an argument when Carly and Trevor picked up the kids. Bobbie basically called her daughter a miserable human being and Carly told her she was never going to see her grandchildren again." Robin told them.

"What a bitch. I'm sorry." Patrick said and then apologized.

"There's no reason to apologize when it's the truth." Brenda told Patrick

"Have you two heard from Elizabeth or Jason?" Jax asked wondering how his friend was doing.

"They're back from Rome. I talked to them this morning." Robin told Jax.

"How is Elizabeth doing?"

"She honestly seems to be doing better. That's from what Elizabeth and Jason have told me and what I've heard in their voices." Robin explained

"It does seem that way." Brenda said. She had also talked to the couple in the morning wishing them a merry Christmas, to see if they had gotten her presents she'd mail and to let Jason know what Carly had done.

"That's great. Is Jason going to do anything about Carly?" Jax asked happy to hear that Elizabeth was healing.

"He didn't say anything, but I could tell he wasn't happy when he cursed under his breath." Brenda told them.

"I hope he doesn't do anything to jeopardize Elizabeth healing. I don't like Carly and want her to pay for being vindictive and hurting her own children, but Jason needs to put his family first." Robin told the group.

"So we're stuck with a vindictive and powerful Carly terrorizing the city." Patrick said.

"For now with Sonny in jail there's no one to contain the unnatural force that his Carly." Robin said.

"Well there's always the new year. Hopefully it will be a year we finally get rid of Carly for good, and maybe Nikolas Cassadine as an added bonus." Brenda chimed in.

"Yea there's always hope." Jax told them.

* * *

><p>On Spoon Island and inside Wyndemere Castle Nikolas, Lulu, Lucky, Sara and Tony were enjoying their happy Christmas evening. The demise of Helena had made the three siblings happy to be rid of the woman who had killed their mother. Helena had gone too far and paid the price for it. As Nikolas looked at his family he wasn't an idiot he new there was something between Seth Lei and Helena, and that she was keeping something about them from him. He was going to have some men look into it, but for now he had other plans like his traitor of an ex-girlfriend.<p>

"Have you gotten news of Sam or should I say Adrianne?" Lucky asked as the brothers moved away from Lulu, Sarah and Tony

"Yes she's gotten all her paperwork in order and had officially and legally taken a new identity of Adrianne Cassadine. She's had some surgery to change her facial features slightly along with her hair being died red no one will recognize her when she arrives in Port Charles in a few weeks. Even if they do there will be no way to prove it. I've paid a great some of money for computer experts to change Sam McCall's DNA and blood type into a dead person's, and Sam's into Adrianne's, so when General Hospital anyone else tries to compare Sam to Adrianne it won't be a match." Nikolas explained to his brother.

"Good we could use another ally. Any news on the whore?" Lucky asked speaking of Elizabeth.

"Yes, she's living somewhere along the Amalfi coast. I would get my men to find out exactly where, but it would be too dangerous for us especially with Jason's men on alert. They were in Rome until two days ago." Nikolas told Lucky. He too hand contacts with the mob in Italy. Cassadine Industries has shipping ties with the Ricci who operate in northwest Italy.

"Is she suffering?" Lucky asked hopefully

"I don't know. Can I ask you something?" Nikolas asked wondering about something.

"Shoot."

"Why haven't you released the tape of Elizabeth's rape?" Nikolas asked not sure why his brother hadn't posted it online.

"I don't want to share it with the world to much. I do plan to release it." Luck answered smiling.

"When?"

"When Elizabeth thinks she's safe and healed. I want her to get heal a little. Let her think she can have a normal life with her so called protector and their demon off spring. It will be all the more sweeter when I release it online for the world to see and again watch her world come crumbling down around her when she realizes there is no place in the world where people don't know what a whore she is." Lucky said as his eyes lit up with the happy idea.

"That's fine Elizabeth deserves to suffer and you can handle it your way just like I'll handle Emily my way." Nikolas told his brother.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet. I've been dealing with Helena, you and Sam, but I make her pay along with Georgie Jones for hurting Lulu." Nikolas told Lucky. Neither man was happy with the treatment their sister got. Nikolas had already talked to his lawyer who told them since Lulu didn't have a criminal record and was her first real offense she'd most likely would just get community service as punishment.

"I am here to support you in anyway you need." Lucky told Nikolas as they watch Lulu and Sarah play with Anthony."

* * *

><p>Across the world near the small town of Amalfi, Jason and his family had finished up their happy Christmas. They had spent the day together just being with each other and watching Cameron play with his new toys. It did rain, but the family didn't mind as they watched movies, played pool and just enjoyed each others company. That was until Robin and shortly after Brenda called in the mid afternoon. They waited until they got through talking to Elizabeth before they told him about Carly taking the children and that Sonny was in prison. Jason tried to hide it from his family. He didn't want to ruin their happy day, but Elizabeth new him to well and waited for Cameron fall asleep after they had dinner.<p>

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked Jason as entered the living room wearing pajamas.

"It's nothing."

"Something is bothering you. I can tell when something or someone is bothering you and you try to keep it in. You get headaches which if you don't let out the stress lead to migraines. Then there is the easy give away of is your pitching the bridge of your nose when you are annoyed, angry or frustrated and to be honest I don't think I've really seen you do that once since London."

"Am I that easy to read?" Jason asked looking down at his beautiful fiancé who looked got in her thin layered pajamas and her hair tied back in a pony tail.

"For me yes, but it's because I know and love you." Elizabeth said looking up to him as she put one hand on his black shirted chest above the heart and the other resting softly on his cheek. "You don't have to tell me, but I want you to know I am here for you just as much as you are here for me." Elizabeth told him.

"I know." Jason said taking Elizabeth in his arms. "I just don't want to upset you or put anymore stress on you or the baby."

"And I love you for that, but you need someone to talk to." Elizabeth said resting her head on Jason's chest.

"I have Cody. He and Isaac should be here in a few minutes." Jason told her

"Good. I'm tired and going to bed. Do you want me to wait up?" Elizabeth asked pulling back.

"No it might be awhile."

"All right I love you." Elizabeth said as Jason leaned down to kiss Elizabeth good night.

"I love you to." Jason told her before Elizabeth headed to their bedroom and a few minutes later Cody and Isaac enter the living room.

"We made some calls." Cody said after they each seated.

"What has been going on in Port Charles?" Jason asked knowing the two men would know more then Robin or Brenda.

"You know Carly already back and married to Trevor Lancing the head of the Zacchara, but what you and most people didn't know that Carly and Trevor had been setting up Sonny for weeks with being arrested on trumped up charges until the two had enough to put Sonny in prison and file for custody of Sonny children." Cody explained. They were aware of some of the things happening in Port Charles. They new about Carly coming back to town and now being the wife of Trevor Lancing, and they new heard about Sonny's continuing arrests. Jason got news from Robin, Brenda and Emily along with reports the men guarding Georgie, Maxi and Brenda delivered on a regular basis.

"No one suspected?" Jason asked surprised.

"Sonny suspected along with detectives Webb and Hunter, but they didn't know who it was. Trevor did some good planning. He did nothing to draw attention to himself or his organization." Isaac told his boss.

"He had to have someone on the inside in the PCPD or DA's office."

"Most likely both." Cody told Jason. "Detectives Webb and Hunter confronted their bosses about that and were both unofficially suspended." Cody explained.

"Didn't Sonny try to fight Carly for custody of his children?"

"Yes he went as far as petitioning the court for Monica Quartermaine to gain custody of his children."

"What went wrong?" Jason asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Monica had a good case and to be honest in my view should have won. Trevor most likely had gotten to the judge, but we couldn't find where he had. Isaac had done some surface digging, but didn't find anything." Cody explained.

"We could dig deeper, but it would most likely draw the attention of Trevor or someone else. I'm not sure if you're ready to make that kind of move yet." The tall dark skinned African man explained.

"I'm not."

"So Carly has custody of Michael and his brother and sisters. Anything else I need to know about besides Helena's death?" Jason asked. He and Elizabeth had already heard the happy news of the coast guard finding Helena's body.

"Yes. Lawrence called and told me Georgie's gotten involved with Johnny Zacchara and that didn't sit to well with Lulu Spencer who underestimated sweet Georgie Jones who kicked Lulu's ass which lead to a confrontation with Nikolas's men." Cody explained.

"Great. Lawrence and the men are taking a more open approach now?"

"Yes they are. There won't be anymore staying in the shadows at least for most of the guards. A couple will always remain hidden for back up." Cody told his friend.

"Anything else?"

"Yes Max. He's in charge of the Corinthos Organization now." Isaac told him.

"I assumed that." Jason said. It was one thing to be the enforcer which he thought Max could do well it was another thing to be the man in charge. Jason's wasn't sure if Max was ready or capable for that. "How's he handling it?"

"It's only been a couple of days, but so far he's doing fine. I doubt the five families will interfere with Max unless he screws things up." Isaac said.

"Is that it?"

"What has been Cassadine doing?" Jason asked about Nikolas.

"Quiet. He doesn't seem to care at all that his grandmother is dead. In fact from what we've seen and heard he's actually happy, which is surprising." Cody explained.

"Do you think he had something to do with her murder?" Jason asked. It was all over the news now as the coast guard has said it they show how explosives were had sunk the ship.

"If he did why? As far as we know he was on good terms with his grandmother."

"All right there's no direct action I'm willing to take right now. Just make sure the guards protecting Maxi, Georgie and Brenda now to be on alert and to protect them. Also put someone on my sister. I know Nikolas is going to try something with my sister. I know John is capable of protecting himself and Emily, but he's just one man."

"I'll make the call." Isaac said getting up. It was early morning back in Port Charles but, there should be men on the job.

"Cody it's time we began to make some preparations." Jason told Cody as he got. "In the morning I want you to call Kevin and tell him to start making the preparations and I'm going to call Diane and tell her to buy look for a house with at least six bedrooms on the lake outside of Port Charles. Once she finds some and Elizabeth and I agree on one she's going to buy it in Elias's name. When the time comes no one will know we've moved back to Port Charles or where we live." Jason told Cody. He had talked to his partner about the very early stages of his plan and had asked if he wanted to help and Elias had agreed.

"All right. If that's it I'll go make the call and head to bed."

"That's it I'll talk to you in the morning." Jason said as Cody left and Jason went to his bedroom to sleep with Elizabeth in his arms.


	43. Chapter 43

I am so sorry for the lack of updates dear readers and fans of my story, but life has gotten in the way. There is work, and then there is school which right now I am working a writing assignment, plus I have two midterms on Monday, so school is keeping me busier than I would like. Finally I've started reading **The Hunger Games** by _Suzanne Collins_. I have heard good things about the Hunger Games and the two books that follow, but I was hesitant to buy and download the book to my Kindle because people have also compared it to the _Stephenie Meyer_ **Twilight** book. I had taken a chance on the Fantasy/Romance Twilight book and series when I first heard about the first movie coming out. I am willing to try new things and gave the novel and shot, and man was the book bad. First Meyer had turned vampires into a bunch of uninteresting pansies. Then there is the lead Bella who is uncharismatic and downright pathetic. Finally we come to the plot or lack thereof. The plot is nothing but a prolonged love triangle of a vampire and werewolf fawning Belle for some unknown reason. Suzanne Collins Hunger Games does have some of the same elements as there is obviously going to be some love triangle between Katniss, Peeta and Gale, but what really brings The Hunger Games to life is the world she's created in the a future post war area (I'm not sure what happened I'm about half way through the book.) where the United States has collapsed and the nation of Panem as emerged. The very interesting and dark plot bring life to the characters and story which makes so much better Sci-fi/fantasy/romance novel then Meyer's books. The book is really good and I've had a hard time putting it down. That's what's been keeping me from writing so much, but I am writing. Sometimes I only write one paragraph a day, but I always make sure to write so I can keep the story fresh in my head.

I hope to have an update posted sometime by the end of the weekend, but I won't make any guarantees. After that it will most likely be another two weeks before I post again.

Again I am sorry for the longer breaks between updates.


	44. Chapter 44

Yes I'm back finally after I think four months without an update. It's been a hectic four months with school and then ending up in the hospital with having to have surgery. I was busy and forgot about this story for awhile, but I haven't given up and have every intention of completing it.

I would like to thank everyone who has supported my story by alerting it and reviewing it including _**maddiemom**_ and _**bjq**_ along with all the others. Thank you for the support and the long delay.

As for this chapter I got 2/3rds of it done three months ago and finished it in the last couple of days. So I am sorry if it isn't perfect. The drama continues and in three chapters the action will pick up.

Thank for your support and I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Forty-Four<strong>

Wind guessed into Port Charles on the cold late winter day in early March as the black Suv led a black limousine through outskirts of the city limits and into the small suburb town of Crimson Point. The small town had gotten a lot of unwelcome attention along with Port Charles when the Trevor Lancing and the Zacchara family had moved in. The Suv and the limo pulled up in front of the small office building and ware house that housed the main offices of the Zacchara family. Kurt got out of the Suv along with four other guards while two Milo and another guard got out of the front of the limo, and Max exited the back of the limo holding the door for his long time boss and newly freed Sonny Corinthos. Sonny thanks to help from his good lawyer had managed to get him released from prison three weeks early without any strings of parole. The middle age mob boss had watched and read about all the unwelcome news outside of Port Charles. His loyal and right hand man Max had did his best, but had lost territory and business to the Trevor while his vindictive bitch of an ex-wife went out around town enjoying the highlife leaving his children with a nanny just like she had before. The only one she paid any attention to was Michael. There was also the hostage crisis at the Metro Court four weeks ago where Emily and Brenda were shot along with several others who were injured, and the deaths of his girlfriend Kate Howard, Tracy Quartermaine, and Cooper Barret along with some staff members. Sonny knew he had to get out of prison as soon as possible. Now he along with Max and Kurt approached the office building where two guards stood on the outside and blocked their entrance.

"What do you want?" one of the guards asked the mob boss.

"Tell your boss that Sonny Corinthos is here to talk to him." Sonny told the two guards. One guard phoned up to his boss telling Trevor that Sonny was here.

"Someone is coming to escort you to Mr. Lancing." The guard told them as he hung up his phone and the men waited until the front doors opened and Eric appeared.

"The boss will see you, but we're going to have to take your weapons." Eric told them.

"That's not happening." Sonny told the younger man.

"If you want to see the boss yes." Eric told them, but before he could get his words out there was a barrel of a gun in his face, and two guns pointed at the guards. Sonny was prepared for this. He was going to have a few words with Trevor one way or the other, and he was prepared as a another SUV that was fallowing them from a distance full of his men had pulled around the rear of the two buildings and was waiting for his signal plus Kurt and his men who all came prepared with bullet proof vests and automatic guns in SUV's.

"You're going to shot me in broad daylight?" Eric questioned.

"If I have to?" Sonny told him pulling off the safety and cocking the gun. "Tell your boss we can either do this the easy or hard way." Sonny ordered. He knew he was acting rashly. Emily had warned him not to act rash, but he wasn't going to let his children grow up with Trevor and Carly as their parents. He'd rather have, Jason, Bobbie and the Quartermaine's raising his children and if it cost him his life to ensure that he'd do it. Eric saw that Sonny was serious he slowly pulled out his phone and called Trevor telling his boss what Sonny had told him.

"All right you can keep your guns." Eric told them reluctantly. "Follow me." Eric told the men as he led them inside and Max nodded his head to Kurt giving him the signal to get ready if they needed them. Eric lead Sonny, Max and Milo upstairs to the second floor of the two story office building where Trevor had his office and another guard was standing outside his office door who opened the door for them. As they entered they say Trevor Lancing sitting behind his desk in a comfortable leather chair.

"Well if it isn't the newly freed Sonny Corinthos. What has made you so desperate to see me? Are you here to beg me to see your children?" Trevor asked smirking not letting on that he was upset. Things had not gone as smoothly as he planned. Max put up more of a fight then he thought, and the five families weren't fully supporting him or giving him help, which made him a little nervous thinking the families might know what he has in store for him once he consolidates Sonny's organization along with Alcazar's he's already taken a lot of. The Zacchara family would be one of the most powerful organizations in the United States. The five families even if they joined together wouldn't be able to match his power, so he had to move more slowly than he anticipated. Now Sonny was out of prison early. Trevor had hoped to have taken all of the Corinthos organization by the time Sonny had been released from prison, but Sonny had somehow gotten released from prison. Then there was the Metro Court Hostage which hadn't gone according to his and Nikolas's plan where Emily Quartermaine and Brenda Barret were supposed to die and the Metro Court was supposed to be robbed and destroyed, but to the arrogance of the mercury James Craig who veered off the plan and three detectives he knew he couldn't pay off foiled their well thought out plan. Yes Trevor was upset, but he wasn't going to let Sonny see it.

"No I'm not here to beg. I'm here to let you know days in Port Charles are numbered. I know and have proof that you bribed Judge Hill and have gotten a new custody hearing with a new judge in two weeks on March 26th. Your career as a lawyer will be over, and you'll be facing jail time." Sonny said throwing Trevor the legal documents his lawyer had drawn up. Since Sonny had gotten he laid low not making any overt moves. Instead he concentrated on looking into the judge that tried the custody hearing thinking that would be a good way to get to Trevor, and he was right. The judge didn't take any money himself, but niece who couldn't afford her and her two children's regular bills and medical bills she accrued after she and her two children had gotten involved in a major car accident outside of New York City during the blizzard in November that had hit Port Charles just a day before. Sonny could see in Trevor's eyes that he had gotten to him.

"So you've got another court date for custody of your children."

"And Molly." Sonny told him, and Trevor looked back down at the paper and saw his granddaughter's name. Sonny cared for his niece and owed it to Alexis to honor her wishes and take care of her, and he knew Alexis wouldn't want her daughter being raised by Trevor and Carly.

"Do you honestly believe you'll get custody of Molly?" Trevor asked. He slightly cared for the three other children because of Carly, but they weren't his flesh and blood. It wouldn't hurt him if he ultimately lost custody of Michael, Kristina and Morgan. The only reason he fought for custody of the three other children was for his wife. Molly was another matter. She was his flesh and blood, and the only good thing his loser of a son had ever done.

"Yes once the judge learns of what you've done and that of Alexis's wishes for her daughter then the judge will rule in my favor." Sonny told him confidently.

"That's a little over two weeks away. What makes you think you'll make it to the hearing alive, let alone make it out of this building alive?" Trevor asked getting visibly angry.

"You're right. If you wanted to make sure my men and I didn't get out of here alive you could, but you'd die in the process." Sonny told him.

"Right just you and your two men are going to kill me and mine." Trevor laughed to himself as Eric and the other guard drew their guns.

"No not just us three. Trevor why don't you try calling your pen guarding the outside of this building and warehouse?" Sonny asked and Trevor looked at Sonny suspiciously and reached for a phone and a radio.

"Marvin are you there?" Trevor called through the short range hand held radio.

"I'm sorry Marvin's not here this is Jamal one of Sonny's men." Jamal said the Atlanta, GA born man. He was one of the men who agreed to stay on and work for Sonny after Jason left. He and his three men with him had quietly knocked out and tied up all of Trevor's men on the outside of the building.

"Gus?" Trevor asked when he heard the front door guard's phone pickup.

"Gus and his friend are currently sleeping on the job." Kurt said through Gus's cell phone and then hung up leaving Trevor standing in his office realizing what a precarious situation he was in. He just couldn't believe Sonny would be willing to throw his life away to kill him. Trevor knew Sonny was a selfish man who craved power and control, and never thought he do something like this.

"Now what are you going to do Trevor? Are we all going to die together or are my men and I going to walk out of here?" Sonny asked and to be honest he didn't want to die, but his ego and pride along with his love for his children wouldn't allow Trevor and Carly raise his children any longer even if it cost him his life. Trevor thought for a moment as he moved chess pieces in his head seeing him there was another way out of this situation besides letting Sonny walk out or his death, but he couldn't find one.

"Lower your weapons. Eric tell the guards inside to let Sonny and his men walk out of the building unharmed." Trevor told Eric.

"All right boss." Eric said reluctantly.

"Wise decision Trevor. Remember Trevor your days are numbered in Port Charles." Sonny told his enemy before he, Max and Milo headed out of the building leaving a defeated and angry Trevor in his office as he threw his white coffee cup against the wall shattering in into dozens of pieces and vowing to himself that Sonny wouldn't make it to the custody hearing alive.

* * *

><p>As the warm sun shinned down midday Port Charles Emily sat on the bench in Port Charles Park in her grey kimono sleeve sweater, black leggings and matching knee high boots. With her right arm in a sling Emily looked up at where she used to work as Megan played with her friends on the warm and sunny late winter day. Emily's career had turned to crap thanks to Nikolas and the Webber's. She had lost her job at General Hospital on January 12th and couldn't get a job with County or Mercy Hospital's with Nikolas blackballing her. Edward had offered her a job with ELQ, but she turned her grandfather down. She had no interest in being apart of ELQ. A week after finding no hospital that would taker her she volunteered at New Horizon's free clinic. Dr. Reed took her in an instant. He could always use more doctors and couldn't be pressured. Emily wasn't getting paid, but she was helping people and was able to practice medicine, besides she wasn't going to go broke with Quartermaine money. What bothered her was being banished from that her family helped run, and where her mother and father worked. John and Megan and the rest of her family wouldn't let her get depressed telling her not to let Nikolas win and she wouldn't.<p>

Things changed a month later when she was attending a charity fundraiser at the Metro Court with her family and many other citizens of Port Charles when masked men stormed the hotel. It seemed like just a robbery until she noticed their leader a man who Emily later found out was James Craig whom she noticed was watching her and Brenda and who Jax's date was, and that's when Emily knew something else was going on beside just a robbery. Things quickly got out of hand when one of James's men accidently triggered the security in the vault, causing the vault doors to close locking them away from the money and the PCPD to be notified of emergency in the Metro Court. The deteriorating situation caused James to get frustrated and threated Jax with the code for the vault as he shot and killed two staff members and then shooting Brenda. Jax told them if the vault was closed in an emergency it couldn't be opened until the morning. Things spiraled out of control after that as the PCPD recruit Cooper Barret tried to be the hero as he tried to sneak some guests out, but was shot and killed as he killed one of the masked hostage takers. Her father Alan was suffering what she thought was a heart attack as Robin attended him and Patrick tried to help Brenda who had been shot in her left thigh. The manic James started playing games as he and his men killed her aunt Tracy and Sonny's girl friend Kate Howard. Thankfully her love John along with Peter and Detective Harper had quietly snuck in from the room and disabled the tons of explosives that from what John told her were enough to make the hotel unsalvageable. Once the police had the explosives out of the way and had taken out three more of the men the commissioner had ordered the power to be cut and John along with the two other detectives made their move taking out the rest of the men, but not before James turned and shot Brenda again in the chest and shot her in the right shoulder before James was shot by Peter and David six times in his back and the back of the head killings. Barely conscious and in pain Emily felt someone picking her up, and saw John caring her and riding with her in the ambulance as he held her hand, begging her to fight before she lost consciousness. She spent a week in the hospital as her father slowly recovered from his heart attack, along with telling John that she thought this James Craig was after her and Brenda along with the money. John believed her as James didn't shot at them, and instead shot at Emily who was over twenty feet away after he shot Brenda. John knew there was more to the Metro Court attempted robbery and he was going to look into it. Now here Emily a few weeks later sat on the bench enjoying the warm winter day and her time with Megan who she now thought of as her daughter.

"Well if it isn't my ex-friend Emily." Lucky said as he along with Nikolas, Sarah and Adrianne approached Emily.

"Lucky." Emily said getting up off the bench. She couldn't, but could believe Lucky had been cleared of all charges after he managed to survive the blizzard and the attack on Shadybrook, after all Nikolas was his brother. Since he had returned over a month ago along with the mysterious Adrianne Cassadine he'd hadn't had any contact with her, and Emily was fine with that as she kept an eye on Megan.

"I hear you lost your job and nearly lost your life." Lucky happily added.

"Yes, but I had help from you dear sweet brother." Emily said eyeing Nikolas darkly.

"It's what you deserved for taking my slut of an ex-wife and abandoning my brother." Lucky told her.

"I did have you fired, but I didn't have anything to do with your shooting." Nikolas lied and had to admit as he look at Emily she look amazing with now curly long hair that flowed down her back and the front of her shoulders along with the outfit she had on made her look sexy even with the sling on her shoulder. Banishing those thoughts from his head, Nikolas had hoped to if not Emily's death to at least have broken his ex, but she had survived and seemed to be stronger and watching Emily watch Megan Nikolas had an idea of why.

"I can't say it's been a pleasure to see all of you again, but I need to take Megan home." Emily said wanting to be away from the parasites, but was stopped by Lucky.

"Wait. How is Elizabeth?" Lucky asked. Sure he had long distance surveillance reports telling him where Elizabeth was, but not how she was.

"I would like to know how the fallen angel is doing as well." The auburn haired Adrianne said approaching Emily. Sam hoped that the whore who stole Jason from her was suffering.

"I don't think we've met." Emily asked of this Adrianne Cassadine.

"My name is Adrianne Cassadine a distant cousin to Nikolas." Sam told Emily out stretching her hand to shake Emily's hand.

"And why do you want to know about Elizabeth?" Emily asked thinking Adrianne looked strangely familiar, but couldn't place her.

"I want to know about the slut who helped break up your and Nikolas's relationship and cheated on and destroyed sweet Lucky's life." Sam explained.

"I happily heard about Elizabeth's rape. It's what she deserves, and I want to know if she is suffering." Lucky explained. If Elizabeth was suffering and hopefully lost the demon off spring she was caring then he had no reason to release the video of her rape, but if she was happy and moving on he would. Emily thought for a second and decided to tell Lucky her friend was happy, but wouldn't go into detail.

"Happily you aren't part of her life anymore and she is happy with my brother as father to Cameron and their baby. Their happy family loving life while you are just an angry and pathetic child. You are just a bad memory that will soon fade out of their lives. I just wish you and my ex would fade out of mine as well." Emily told her former friends and lover.

"And you're happy with your life as well?" Nikolas asked.

"I know you want to hurt me for some slight you think I gave to you and Lucky and I know that's why you fired me from the hospital. You had no cause except your so called wounded pride and vindictiveness. Nikolas I know you hoped I'd suffer more from losing my job and to be honest it did, but there is more to life than just being a doctor. I have my friends, family, Megan and John who supports me and loves me without any conditions or unattainable standards like you, and unlike you he is a good man. Now you are done trying to get information on Elizabeth I need to take Megan home." Emily told the foursome and again started toward Megan, but was again stopped as Nikolas grabbed her injured right arm hard which caused Emily to cry out in pain. "Get your hand off of me." Emily slapped Nikolas hard with her free hand causing Nikolas to let go of her arm.

"Emily are you hurt?" Megan called out with fear in her voice as she ran up to Emily. She loved Emily and told her so in her hospital bed after she had gotten shot in the Metro Court.

"I am fine Megan." Emily bent down on her knees to hug Megan as Megan stared darkly up at Nikolas. "Nikolas and I had a disagreement and he took things to far. Isn't that right Nikolas?" Emily asked looking up at her ex. Nikolas wanted to say no, but when he looked around he saw the other children and parents who were enjoying the 59 degree winter day with their children were looking at them.

"Say you're sorry." Megan told Nikolas looking up at Nikolas staring him in they eyes.

"I agree with the young girl Nikolas you should apologize." Called out Luke Spencer as he approached the group with Frisco Jones who had stayed take some time off from any work to spend with his daughters. "Well." Luke said as the two men stopped in front of the group. Luke thought Nikolas should apologize for hurting Emily, but also knew it would embarrass Nikolas in public, which Luke knew he hated.

"Emily I am sorry for hurting you." Nikolas surrendered as the anger built from being embarrassed in public.

"Good. Come on Megan lets head home." Emily said as she mouth thank you to Luke, and she and Megan headed home.

"So this is what you've sunk to a bulling lackey of your Cassadine brother." Luke stated to his lost son. When he found out his son was alive he had hoped that Lucky had healed, letting go of the anger, hate and self-righteousness Luke knew he had inherited from him, but he was sadly wrong. Lucky decided to live on that accursed island with his daughter who rarely saw him as she ran around town chasing after three men. Luke knew he had himself to blame along with Helena and Nikolas for what had happened to his children. He eyed Nikolas darkly. He hadn't done anything to Nikolas for Laura's sake and he foolishly believed that Nikolas would let go of the Cassadine legacy. Luke saw that he had made a mistake and was planning on rectifying that.

"Father what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be passed out drunk in some alley?" Lucky asked his father.

"So you and Lulu are becoming Cassadine's now?" Luke asked ignoring Lucky's question. Luke also believed that Nikolas had something to do with Lucky escaping Shadybrook relatively unharmed and had some kind of involvement in Laura's death.

"No, we just know who our family is and who loves us. Dad you are a failure and a drunk. Every terrible thing that has happened to mom, Lulu or I leads back to you. If it weren't for you my mother wouldn't have been kidnapped. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have been on the run half of my life. I wouldn't have been kidnapped and brainwashed by Helena. Lulu wouldn't be running from boy to boy trying to get attention she wanted from you as a child, and most importantly mom wouldn't have been locked up in Shadybrook and now dead. Why don't you do Lulu and I one good and unselfish thing and stay out of our lives." Lucky explained coldly to his father.

"All right." Luke said finally accepting there was nothing he could do for his son who was now lost to him. That being said Luke wasn't going to let his daughter become involved in Nikolas and his son's schemes. If that meant killing Nikolas and putting his son in prison then so be it, and turned to look at Nikolas. "All right I'll stay out of your lives." Luke told them as he stared darkly at Nikolas then turned and walked in the opposite direction with Frisco by his side.

"What are you going to do Luke?" Frisco asked knowing Luke was up to no good.

"I'm going to rid Port Charles of the last remaining Cassadine." Luke said as they walked playing to talk to Sonny in the coming days.

"Finally my father is out of my and Lulu's lives." Lucky said as they watched Luke and Frisco walk away.

"Yes brother you're finally free of the burden of Luke." Nikolas told his brother as he planned to make it permanent. He knew Luke and Nikolas knew he was planning something, well Nikolas planned on being on step ahead.

"Let's head home I need to make a call to deliver a special present to Elizabeth." Lucky said as he was planning on giving Elizabeth a copy of her rape along with a note.

* * *

><p>The nearly seven month's pregnant Elizabeth sat in the shade in front of her painting easel looking out over the clear blue sea of Tyrrhenian. The now very pregnant Elizabeth thought about the past three months which had been perhaps the happiest of her live even with the nearly nightly nightmares that haunted her, but she could live with them as long as she woke up in Jason's strong arms supporting and comforting her. During the three months they had explored much of Italy. Jason took her and Cam, and spent a couple of days visiting Naples and getting a close up of Vesuvius the volcano that destroyed Pompeii before spending another week in Rome with Elizabeth and Cameron enjoying all of it, but Elizabeth wore herself out walking almost everywhere, so Jason and Elizabeth next decided to sail down to Palermo on the island of Sicily. They spend three days in the over two thousand year old ancient city all the sites and Palazzo dei Normanni that sat up on the highest point overlooking the city. After exploring they sailed around the boot of Italy in their huge yacht and up the Adriatic Sea to Venice. Arriving in Venice Elizabeth as tears of happiness fell down her eyes she still couldn't believe she actually there. She had dreamed of going to Italy and seeing the ancient and renaissance art, architect and Jason was showing it to her like he had told her years ago. Elizabeth didn't think it was possible to love the man more then she already did, but she was grow as her love for her soul mate grew more. They spend nearly two weeks relaxing in the Venice region, and she didn't think that was enough as they explored the beautiful city with all of its wonderful galleries. It wasn't all perfect as they returned to their home in Amalfi they from exploring Venice and Verona they learned of Lucky's miraculous resurrection and his and Lulu's move to Spoon Island to live with Nikolas and his wife, and her bitch of a sister Sarah. Elizabeth wasn't happy to find out her ex-husband was alive. She thought that in death Lucky could find the happiness he could never find in live. Now it seems he was back to bring misery to his father, sister and the rest of the citizens of Port Charles. Elizabeth also believed Lucky had to have had help to escape the fire and shootings at Shadybrook. Jason agreed with her and believed Helena had something to do with it, but with Helena dead they may never know if she was involved.<p>

"Miss Webber…I mean Elizabeth a package from Emily has arrived for you." The young Italian guard Carlo told Elizabeth pulling Elizabeth from her thoughts and painting.

"From Emily?" Elizabeth asked confused. Emily hadn't told her she was sending her something in the mail. "Thank you Carlo." Elizabeth said taking the small box from him and Carlo leaving. Elizabeth thought about calling Emily to ask her, but it would be almost 11pm Port Charles time, so she started opening the package deciding to call Emily in the morning. When Elizabeth opened the package she found a blank DVD with a post it on the top and a sealed envelope. The post it said to watch the DVD before opening the envelope. Thinking nothing of it she went to the DVD player below the large 39 inch flat screen TV and putting it in and using the controller to hit play. Elizabeth watched the black screen come to life and realized what she was watching as she saw the worst day of her life on screen. She watched the four men waking her and telling her what they were going to do as she tried to fight. Watching her gang rape come to life Elizabeth collapsed hitting her head on the wall as she fell to the ground. The DVD continued to play as blood slowly leaked from a small cut in her head. None of the guards heard her fall until they heard Cameron screaming mommy. Isaac was the first to arrive. He was in charge of security since Cody was with Jason at a meeting. He found Elizabeth unconscious on the ground bleeding from the head and Cameron trying to wake his mother. Two other guards arrived shortly with Carlo.

"Call for an ambulance. Tell them we have a seven month pregnant women who hit her head and collapsed." Isaac told one of the guards. "Carlo call Cody and let him know what happened."

"Right away." Carlo told his boss as Rémi who was the only one among them to have any real medical training attended to Elizabeth.

"Mommy not wake up." Cameron said crying as Isaac bend down to look at his young and upset charge.

"No she's not. Your mom is going to be alright she was just fainted from her pregnancy." Isaac lied badly trying to calm Cam down.

"But why is mommy on the TV?" Cameron asked. Neither Isaac nor any of the guards had seen the TV yet as their main focus were Elizabeth and Cameron. As the African man turned around and saw what was on TV he froze for a second as he realized he was watching Elizabeth's rape and so was Cameron. Isaac grabbed the controller and turned off the TV.

"Carlo did you get in touch with Cody?" Isaac asked as he turned to the man.

"Yes I let Cody know and the ambulance is almost here I can hear the sirens."

"Good. Cameron I need you to go with Carlo while the paramedics take care of your mother."

"But I want to stay." Cameron.

"I know you do, and we'll take you to the hospital with your mom, but the paramedics need to do their job. Your mother's going to be all right I promise." Isaac lied patting Cameron on the head lightly, because he didn't know if Elizabeth or her baby were all right. She head her hit her head and had collapsed.

"You promise?" Cameron asked sniffling. Jason and Uncle Cody always kept their promises and he thought Isaac could keep this one.

"Yes." Isaac continued to lie sadly. He was proud man who always kept his promises he rarely made. He had only failed to keep one promise in his life, but he knew he had no power to keep this one.

"Ok." Cameron said trusting Isaac and heading over to Carlo who took the young child out of the room. Isaac turned looking down and seeing the unopened envelop with Elizabeth's name on it. Opening it and reading the contents which were only **_Now the whole world can forever see the slut that you truly are_.** Followed by a web address.

"Rémi I will be back in minute I need to check something." Isaac says as he heads to Cody's room and his computer. Going on line and typing in the web address he finds a site with Elizabeth's raped video on it for the world to see. "Heinrich." Isaac called the name of his German friend through his cell phone.

"Isaac my friend it's good to hear from you." Heinrich Traugott said in his thick German accent through the phone.

"This isn't a social call my friend. I need you for a job in Amalfi, Italy."

"A job?"

"Yes I need the best when it comes to computers and hacking, and Heinrich you are the best."

"You flatter me. When do you need me?" Heinrich asked his friend, and he would help his friend.

"I need you here by tomorrow morning."

"Ah that's going to a problem. You are my friend Isaac you know that you've saved my life, but I can't be there by tomorrow. I am already agreed to another job."

"What kind of job."

"You know I can't tell you that. Let's just say someone is paying me a lot of money to hack into a very lucrative IT company and steal their secrets."

"But you can tell me how much they're paying you right?" Isaac asked deciding to take another tactic.

"Yes I can. My client is paying me a one hundred grand for the job."

"Have you taken the money yet?"

"No."

"Good tell your client you've changed your mind and fly down to Amalfi now."

"Are you going to pay me for the job? We are friends Isaac but even with a friendly discount I don't think you have the money to match my current client."

"My employer can easily top that." Isaac told him, and he was sure once Jason found out what was going on he's spare no expense to track down the people who hurt his fiancé.

"And who do you work for?" Heinrich asked intrigued.

"Jason Morgan." Isaac told him and his friend didn't respond for a few seconds knowing Heinrich was searching for the Morgan's name.

"I've heard of the man and I see he has very deep pockets. I'll be there in the morning my friend." Heinrich told Isaac.

"Thank you. I'll send you the address." Isaac told Heinrich as he hung up and e-mailed him their address. The person or people had made a mistake. Isaac was confident they would have found the people responsible for Elizabeth's rape it would have just taken much longer, but with the tape showing gunshot wounds and tattoos on the rapist's body's plus one of the best hackers in the world who had the ability to trace exactly where and on whose computer the video was put on the internet they could find the men in just weeks instead of months. Isaac quickly left to join the EMT's and Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Jason was not happy to be in Rome for a meeting he didn't want to be at with the mob families who wanted to drag him back into the business even through all his businesses were now all legitimate interests. Jason would rather be at home with Elizabeth and Cameron. Sitting in the meeting with the heads and representatives of the heads of the Moretti, Giambetti, Zacchara, Ricci and Bruno organizations Jason was listening to their pointless talk of expansion in the east coast of the United States, and about using Jason's ties to expand their territories and increase their power. Jason had no interest in any of it. He was out of all illegal business. No drugs, guns, illegal goods or smuggling in legal products without paying taxes on them. He was done with this life. The only thing illegal activity he was open to would be killing and that was only if he had to, which Jason was now considering as Jason pinched his nose. The families outside of Maximus Giambetti were really annoying him now especially Claudia Zacchara who reminded him of a cross between Carly and Sam, which wasn't reassuring as she tried to come onto him when ever she saw him, and tried to prove that Elizabeth the women he loved wasn't good enough for him and Jason could tell Claudia didn't like being rejected especially for a women who she thought was beneath her.<p>

"ENOUGH!" Jason finally yelled having enough of all of them. "I came to this meeting as a show of respect, but since I'm not getting any I'm not going to give any. I have no interest in working with any of you. I'm out and I am staying out. I'm not helping any of you move things into the United States or any other part of the world, so deal with it."

"That isn't wise." Boris Moretti told Jason.

"Is that a threat?" Jason asked starring at the elderly half Italian half Slovenia man who basically controlled all the illegal activity in Slovenia which stretched into much of northwestern Italy, southern Austria, western Hungry and Croatia. Of the five families he is considered by man to be the most powerful outside of the Bruno family.

"No just an observation. You are living in our territories with our protection the least you can do to show us respect is cooperating with us." The grey haired man explained.

"I agree with Mr. Moretti. You should be helping us." Claudia said smiling at Jason. Jason was going to reply when Cody disturbed them by approaching Jason and whispering in his ear.

"Jason Elizabeth's had an accident." Cody whispered putting a hand on his friend shoulder.

"WHAT!" Jason said nearly yelling which got the attention of the men and woman around the table.

"She fell and hit her head. She's nearly at the hospital in Amalfi." Cody said deciding to leave out the part about the disc of Elizabeth's rape for now. He would tell his friend about it once they got to the hospital and found out about Elizabeth.

"All right let's go." Jason said getting out of his chair. "Maximus I'll call you later." Jason told the one man in the room he could remotely trust. Maximus nodded to the younger as he saw the worry in the man's eyes. He was also getting annoyed with the families in the room as well and he certainly didn't trust them. That was why he was secretly working out a deal with a family friend in France and who happened to be one of the most powerful crime families in Western Europe.

"Wait a minute you can't just leave. We haven't settled anything." Draco Ricci demanded.

"Yes we have." Jason said turning to them with dead eyes. He'd had enough with them and was through giving them any time. "Here's how things are going to be. You don't talk to me call be or show up anywhere near my home, place of business or my family. You don't cause me any trouble or threat my business or family and we'll be fine. If you don't I'll destroy you. I may not have the man power to destroy you through violence alone, but business wise I am more powerful then the five of you combined and have more money then the lot of you and you all know it. That's why you came to me and are trying to get me to help you. If you get involved with my business and family I'll used my business, money and man power to ruin your organizations and leave you with nothing. This is the last I am going to meet or talk to you. The next time I won't be so nice." Jason said daring the men and woman to say anything as he left to hurry to his SUV and the long drive to Amalfi.


	45. Chapter 45

Hello everyone. I had hoped to get this chapter done two weeks ago, but I got distracted. This chapter is long around 8,000 words with lots of drama and some sex that's why this chapter is rated **NC-17**. I was going to continue the chapter with violence and a characters death, but I that would have most likely made this chapter over 10,000 words, so I'll save it for the beginning of the next chapter which will be much shorter.

I've reached 100 reviews/comments. To be honest I didn't think that would happen. My story's really long which I know might turn some people off plus the way I portray certain characters, so thank you all my reviewers and followers for enjoying my story and sticking with me.

Now onto something different that might concern some the readers and writers of . Apparently has been taking down a lot of story's and there's a petition going around to help convince the staff of this site to stop. You can find it by google searching this **petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#**. Now I haven't had a problem with this site, but my story has some violence and sex in it, so who knows if they will eventually take it down. If they take mine or yours down I recommend you go over to **_Archive of Our Own_**. It's a relatively new fanfiction site and not yet as big as this site, but this site has been around much longer. Archive is good site and growing with out the problems people been having with this site. I've been posting on that site. I'm behind in my posting there, but I'll update today. I thought I'd bring that to your attention.

Now as always I hope you like this chapter and are enjoying the story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Five<br>**

Jason waited impatiently for news on Elizabeth and their son as their other son Cameron slept on the couch across from him as he waited. The drive from Rome to the hospital in Amalfi was a long one as the main road was closed off due to an accident Jason and Cody along with the guards in the two SUV's had to back track, which took more time. They didn't get to the hospital to nearly 1am. By then the doctors needed to operate. Elena Stivala, Elizabeth's doctor told Jason that Elizabeth was still unconscious with a concussion from hitting her head and from severe emotional trauma from what Isaac had told him. She didn't think Elizabeth would wake up for at least a few days, and they needed to get the baby out. The infant boy wasn't getting enough oxygen to his lungs or blood circulation. The doctors needed to perform a C-section to get the baby out. Elena explained the risks to the mother to Jason as he had considered what Elizabeth wanted. Jason had told Elena to operate. He knew that Elizabeth wouldn't want him to choose their child's life over hers no matter how much it might hurt him at the thought of losing her. While waiting Jason had called Rose in Athens, Greece and asked her to come back. Rose had seen tremendous progress with Elizabeth as she survived and bounced back from her second rape and Jason allowed her to go do some site seeing and Rose always wanted to explore Greece. Then there were Cody, Isaac and Kurt who were waiting at the hospital with him. He knew his most trusted men in Isaac and Kurt along with his best friend in Cody were keeping something from him. They explained they wanted to wait until they found out the condition of Elizabeth and their child. Jason reluctantly agreed after they told him his sole focus and concern should be on his fiance and their child. Jason knew they were right, but after they were going to tell him what happened. The group of worried family and friends waited as the early morning hours rolled on it wasn't until nearly four in the morning that Dr. Stivala approached Jason with news.

"How are Elizabeth and our child?" asked the weary eyed Jason as he stood up to meet the approaching doctor.

"Elizabeth and her infant son are both in stable condition. Elizabeth physically should make a full recovery. There will be a scare externally, but internally she will make a full recovery with little to no chance of danger to any future children. As for your son that's a different matter. Yes he is in stable condition, but he is premature at only thirty weeks old and weights only four pounds seven ounces." Elena explained. "That doesn't mean your son won't grow and live a happy and normal life it just means with his lack of oxygen to the brain and lack of blood flow we'll have to monitor him closely over the next few days to weeks."

"Can I see them?"

"Of course." Elena told Jason as he picked up a sleeping Cameron and followed her along with Cody, Isaac and Kurt as they were led to Elizabeth's room first. They found her unconscious on the hospital bed hooked up to many different tubs and machines looking so fragile. Jason laid his son down on the cot near Elizabeth's bed so he could be near his mother and turned to Kurt.

"I am going to see my son. I'll be back soon. I want you to stay with Cameron in case he wakes up and I want to guards on her door at all times." Jason ordered Kurt.

"You got it boss." Kurt said pulling out his cell phone to call in some guards as Jason left followed by Elena, Cody and Isaac who left the group to answer his phone as Jason continued down the hospital hallways to see his son. The group took the elevator in the small hospital up to the maternity ward and to the ICU part of the ward where the most serious of newborns are closely monitored. Jason looked through the window to where Elena was pointing and the nurse on the other side of the room as she slowly wheeled the infant boy closer so his father could get a good look at him. Jason looked through the window and down at his tiny and fragile son hooked up to a ventilator and other machines and his heart leapt for joy at realizing he had a son of his own and with Elizabeth, and then sadness and anger began to slowly build in him as to the condition's his son and mother were in.

"Can…can I hold him?" Jason asked the doctor wanting to hold his son and let him know everything was going to be all right.

"No yet. We need to keep him isolated for the next few hours to days to make sure he doesn't get an infection and get sick, but you are welcome to come and observe your son anytime you want to." Elena said looking at the clock and realizing she had to go check on her other patients.

"Thank you for saving my son and his mother?" Jason said thanking the doctor.

"You don't have to thank me it's my job, but you're welcome. I'll be making rounds to check on my patients then my shift is over. Dr. Taban will be taking over for me." Elena was going to leave when Jason stopped her.

"Do you have someplace private where I can talk to my men; a place out of the way where any yelling won't disturb the patients?" Jason asked looking over at Cody and decided it was time to find out what happened.

"Yes. Two floors up are meeting rooms and doctors offices. I call up and have one made available for you." Elena said before leaving.

"Thank you." Jason turned to Cody as he saw Isaac approaching with a short European man he didn't recognize and two guards.

"I figured you'd want some men to keep an eye on your son, so I brought two guards for him." Isaac told his boss as he and the three men with him approached Jason.

"Good. Now we need to talk upstairs." Jason said turning and walking toward the elevators. "Who's that?" Jason asked looking at the short European man as the four men headed toward the elevators.

"That is Heinrich Traugott he's a computer expert. I'll explain once we get some privacy." Isaac told Jason as they got on the elevator. Once getting off the elevator the group was shown to a small meeting room. Once the door was closed Jason turned to Isaac.

"All right Isaac what happened while I was away." Jason told the man. Isaac quickly went over their quiet day. Elizabeth and Cameron played on the beach for a couple of hours and then Cameron took a nap. Afterward they had an early dinner, and then Cameron went to play in his room while Elizabeth painted. Sometime shortly later a package arrived for Elizabeth from Emily.

"From Emily?" Jason asked surprised.

"Yes. We checked it through our portable scanner. There was nothing explosive inside, so Carlo took it down to her. I'm not sure what happened after that. Sometime shortly later I heard Cameron crying and screaming for his mommy. That's when I arrived I found her lying on the floor with a head wound." Isaac explained.

"What was inside the package?" Jason asked noticing the eye contact between Isaac and Cody.

"Inside were a DVD and a note." Isaac simply explained as he pulled out the note and handed it to Jason who looked at it for a second as his eyes darkened and he crumpled up the piece of paper.

"What was on the DVD Isaac?" Jason asked and Isaac new there was no way around it.

"A recording of Elizabeth's rape." Jason didn't say anything as his hands tighten on the chair in front of him as he threw it against the wall breaking one on the wheel legs on the office chair. A few seconds later a nurse opened the door wondering what the noise was.

"Everything is fine we just had a small accident and broke on of your chairs." Isaac calmly explained to the young nurse. The young women looked like she didn't buy their explanation, but neither the less left the room closing the door behind her. "Jason that isn't all of it. As you saw on the note there is a web address and whoever did this posted the video online."

"Jason you need to calm down. Close your eyes think of your beautiful future wife and the two sons you have together, and then take a few deep breaths." Cody told his friend and Jason followed his advice taking a few deep breaths in and out to keep his anger in check. "Now I know you don't like it but this is good news. We would have tracked down the rapists eventually, but in all honesty it would have taken much longer. This video and the posting online have helped us a lot." Cody explained.

"It helped us how?" Jason asked confused. He had a limited knowledge of the internet and computers.

"I'll let Isaac explain since I don't know much more then you do about it besides turning it and using its basic functions like watching things online and playing games." Cody said turning to Isaac.

"That's why I called my comrade and friend Heinrich here." Isaac said turning to the German. As the three men were talking he had set up one of his large screen laptop computers and turned it on. "Heinrich this is my boss Jason Morgan and you know my friend Cody." Isaac said officially introducing the men with each other as Heinrich just nodded to Jason and Cody. "Heinrich here is a technology consultant." Isaac told them. Heinrich and Isaac could see Jason's confusion.

"Mr. Morgan I'm an expert at computers. I sell my services to companies. Some just what me to create security program to protect their companies secretes, others want just my advice and then there is the illegal side where companies and people hire me to create viruses or hack into rival companies, government agencies or private citizens. There are many other things I can do, but that's what makes me the most money. That's why Isaac called me. I can track down the location of where the video was put online and on what computer. That will take some time depending on how good the person or persons covered their tracks, but that won't stop me. What won't take me so long is creating a virus I can attach to the video online." The German computer expert explained and was going to go on, but was cut off by Jason.

"You can erase it?" Jason asked wanting the video destroyed.

"No I can't. It's takes a lot of work to scrub something from the internet and virtually impossible to completely get rid of it. Whoever did this put this online, which means that it is highly likely that someone else online has seen it, downloaded it or sent it to someone else. That's the thing about the internet once something is online it's quickly spread downloaded, talked about or e-mailed too other people. It's like a virus, especially something like this. Sadly videos like this tend to get many views. What I can do is attach a virus to the video, which whoever open's this site and attempts to watch the video will also letting my virus into their computer, which will destroy their computer's hard drive. There will be no way to remove the virus from the video or the internet. The only thing the likes of Norton or MacAfee will be able to do is post a warning before you open the site. That will completely stop the video from spreading." Heinrich explained.

"I understand. How long will it take you to attach the virus?" Jason asked.

"Not long. I've had to do this before and have the virus stored on a disc. All I have to do is make some minor adjustments and it will be ready to go. I should have it down in an hour."

"Thank you." Jason told the German as he got to work.

"There's more." Cody told his friend. We haven't enhanced the video yet, but we do have a really good clue to who the men are. One of the men's shirts was lifted up and on his back as a tattoo with an image and words. The language is Ukrainian. I've already made a phone call and it's a mob tattoo. Since I know the Ukrainian mob has ties the north east United States and they had absolutely no reason to do this that leaves an off shoot of it in the US. There are only two organizations in this part of the US. There's one in Baltimore, but is spreading south not north and there is a small time one in Buffalo that is trying to spread its power. It shouldn't be hard to track down where the tattoos where made. Ukrainian tattoos aren't exactly popular by regular Americans, which means there aren't too many artists who would know the language, be able to write it and let alone bother advertising it." A confident Cody explained.

"Then there is someone watching you or more precisely Elizabeth." Isaac explained. "I noticed someone following Elizabeth's ambulance. I think one of the families is helping whoever is behind this by having their men watch Elizabeth so they'll blend in and it will be and was harder for us to notice someone who just looked like a normal Italian going to work or around town. I'm having the two men who were watching us being watched."

"I warned them. I'm going to kill them all." Jason said as rage again built inside him.

"Jason you need to calm down you can't go off blindly killing the mob families in Italy." Cody told his friend. "Believe me I know how you feel and if Elizabeth and your sons were dead I'd let you kill them all, but they're not they're alive, so calm down and think about them and their safety. Sure you have all around more power than them, but what do you thinks going to happen if you start killing them off. Are they just going to take it? No of course not they're going to come after you and that means your family. Sure you have more money and better connections then they do, but we are in their country and no matter how well your men and I are trained they out number us, so we need to think calmly." Cody told him and he could see his friend calming down as he realized he was right.

"You're right. I do this calmly. We stick to the plan. Cody you work on finding the man with the tattoo and the rest of the men. Isaac find out which one of the families I need to deal with. Hopefully Diane's found a home for my family and in May we can quietly slip into Port Charles."

"For now Jason you take care of your family and we'll deal with everything else. Now go see Elizabeth and Cameron, and tell them about their son and little brother." Cody told Jason. Jason nodded to the men as he left wanting to see Elizabeth and Cameron.

* * *

><p>Across the Atlantic Nicolas was also making plans as he sat in his study waiting for his other guests to arrive at Wyndemere as they were brought in the secret way, so no one will know they're working together. He had had enough of Luke and thought it was time to deal with the man who raped his mother especially now that he had his brother and sister firmly on his side.<p>

"Excuse me Mr. Cassadine Mr. Lancing and Mr. Lei are here to see you." One of Nikolas's guards said as he knocked and opened the door announcing the two men. Nikolas waved at the guard to allow the two men in. The mob boss and owner of the Phoenix Corporation walked in taking a seat.

"Mr. Lei is here because I think it's time to be rid of Luke Spencer once and for all. Lancing you're here because you said you need my help." Nikolas said turning to the mob boss whom he didn't trust. To be honest he didn't trust either man, but that didn't mean he couldn't use them to cover his tracks.

"Actually I think we can help each other out. We can kill two birds with one stone." Trevor said silently agreeing with Nikolas, as he didn't trust either man as well. He and the Zachara organization were going to be the most powerful organization on the east coast and one of the most powerful in North American. He wasn't going to let either man get in his way when the time came.

"How so?" Seth asked, but having a good idea where the man was going with this.

"I have men watching Sonny Corinthos and Luke Spencer. From what I hear Luke isn't happy with you Nikolas turning his son and daughter against him. Since there isn't anyone else he can go to at the moment I'm sure he's going to go to Sonny to get help in dealing with you. I'm sure like us their going to meet at an out of the way location so that you won't suspect their working together, which means somewhere on the outskirts of Port Charles and that will be our time to strike. They'll be in an unpopulated part of Port Charles and without much of a police presence." Trevor explained to the two men liking his plan. Sonny was going to pay for threatening and humiliating him, and he was going to use the two men in the room.

"I like the idea, but it can't be connected to me." Nikolas said.

"And that's why I'm here. You want me to take care of your problems like I did before." Seth said acting like he was unhappy, but he wanted to get justice for his father. He wasn't impressed with the men sitting with them though. If they were as powerful as the two men thought they were as powerful or smart as they thought of themselves then they wouldn't need him, and they would have realized he was using them far more than they were using him.

"Yes we need your help. You have no connections to Sonny or Luke, and no one will suspect you or your company." Trevor explained.

"Fine, but it's going to cost both of you." Seth said smiling on the inside. Nikolas was so inept that he hadn't realized he was selling off some of his most valuable property and businesses, and he doubt he'd realize it now. Trevor on the other hand was the unknown. Seth was sure he was a more intelligent man and far more observant then Nikolas, but he also could tell from what he knew about the mob boss, and what he had seen his need for status, power along with his massive ego could cloud Trevor's judgment and work to his advantage. Reaching on Nikolas's desk he took the note pad and pen and wrote down what he and his family wanted from each of the men and handed them each a piece of paper. Seth wasn't going to get too greedy, so he didn't ask for much from both of the men.

"I am willing to part with this." Nikolas said looking at the piece of paper.

"And why do you want this property and information?" A curious Trevor asked.

"That's simple I want to further my business ties in the US and what I'm asking for will help me." Seth said telling the truth, just not going into detail. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, but I want a few of my men to go along with yours whenever the job is done." Trevor told Seth.

"That's fine do you want the same condition Mr. Cassadine?"

"Yes to the deal and yes to have a few of my men going along with yours."

"Good I will have an assault team on stand bye. Just let me know when Mr. Corinthos and Spencer are meeting and my men will be ready." Seth explained to the two men as he got up from his chair and turned to leave, but stopped midway. "Have the contracts drawn up, signed and sent over to my home." Seth told the two men, and left the room followed shortly by Trevor who was comfortable with the deal and plan. After the men left Nikolas's head guard entered.

"What have you found on the Lei family?" Nikolas asked the guard.

"Not a lot business wise. We have some suspicions that they might be involved in some illegal activity with the US government and other governments in the world, and the same for the family history. There are some inconsistencies with Lei's family history, but we can't get proof or know more without going deeper, and there's a chance Lei might catch onto what we are doing." The guard told his boss as Nikolas thought for a moment.

"Dig deeper." Nikolas told the guard who nodded and left. Nikolas wanted to find out the real connection Lei had to his grandmother.

* * *

><p>In Kelly's things were much brighter. Brenda and Georgie had both taken a late lunch from their jobs in the Metro Court. The two walked to Kelly's enjoying the warm and sunny on the first day of spring. Brenda was just going to enjoy some good food outside of the Metro Court where she had been eating most of her meals now that she was dating Jax and working inside the Metro Court. Brenda needed the change up from the endless monotony that was the Metro Court food. Not that it was bad. In fact the restaurant's menu and food had gotten much better since Carly had sold her shares of the Metro Court, but eating the same thing over and over again each day took the joy out of the delicious breakfasts, lunches and dinners. Georgie was meeting her boyfriend of nearly three months at Kelly's for a lunch date. The three sat near each other at first with Brenda wanting to give the young couple their privacy, but she was eventually called over to sit with them.<p>

The young mobster's son looked across the table at the young and beautiful brunette who had taken a chance on him and is life. His father was locked up in a mental institute, while the family lawyer was no in charge of his father's organization. Then there was his sister Claudia. All Johnny had asked of her was to ask Morgan for help, but she had managed to screw that up. He knew of her desire for power wanting to take full control of their father's organization instead of just controlling their European ties. Johnny didn't think didn't think Claudia would put her own desires ahead of her brother, but she had. Then there was Trevor's wife and cousin who continuously tried to interfere with the Georgie and his relationship along with Jax and Brenda's. Johnny wondered why Georgie put up with as much stress as she did with him. Maybe she loves me like I love her Johnny though not noticing the two blonde banshees's looking through the window behind him.

Georgie noticed the two annoying blondes as she looked across the table at her smart and handsome boyfriend who she at first had a hard time believing that someone as good looking as Johnny wouldn't have found someone else by now, but thanks to her sister, Brenda and even her mother she had gotten more confidence in herself after what little she had was lost after Dillon had cheated on her with Lulu. The last three months of her life have been the happiest of her life. She loved and missed Mac, and always would along with not having Elizabeth, Jason and Cameron around, but her mother was back and she was truly trying to be a mother now. Then there as Frisco her father who truly surprised Maxi and her by sticking around these past months as he got to know his daughter's, and was willing to accept or at least right now deal with her Johnny. Her roommates Maxi and Brenda along with Robin were a great older sister and friends helping to boost her confidence in herself and helped get ready for her dates with Johnny. Then there was her boyfriend who over the last few months had shown her how a real boyfriend was supposed to act as he had treated her like princess as the had went out for wonderful times around Port Charles. The only problems she had were with Carly or more precisely Lulu. After she had put Lulu in her place a few months ago at the Metro Court Lulu had backed off from attacking her personally or while she was by herself. That's why she hung out more with Carly as they helped each other harass Brenda and her. Since Lulu couldn't attack Georgie personally or physically she resorted to trying to ruin her dates with Johnny. Lulu had ruined one of their dinner's here at Kelly's while she was working by accidentally spilling Georgie's dinner on her. From then on Johnny and her avoided Kelly's while Lulu was working, and thanks to a friend of Georgie's who worked at Kelly's they knew her schedule and avoided the blonde. Still that didn't stop Lulu from trying to ruin their dinners and break up her and Johnny. Everywhere they went together Lulu would almost always accidentally run into them. Georgie knew she was getting help from both Carly and her brother who she was sure had people watching her and Johnny from a distance so the guards protecting her and Johnny wouldn't notice. Sure Georgie could have had her guards keep her away, but she knew that would anger Lulu more and push her to more extremes. She could deal with Lulu's little annoyances as she took comfort in having Johnny and watching Lulu's male relationships crumble. Cooper joined the PCPD and cut ties with the blonde when she wouldn't stop playing Logan and him while chasing Johnny. Logan also dumped the Lulu, and went to work for Sonny. Now Lulu had no man to fawn over her, and of course she blamed on Georgie as the woman watched the two blondes enter Kelly's.

"Johnny I'm glad to see you." Lulu excitedly said as she walked over to the young man who barely acknowledged her as he kept his eyes on what little of his lunch was left and his girlfriend. "Johnny can we talk alone I need your help?" Lulu asked hoping to get him alone.

"Boy you're dense. When are you going to learn that Johnny has no interest in you?" Brenda said looking at the miniature Carly. Brenda could remember when the girl was and innocent with and had a chance for a future, but her parents, brothers and Carly had destroyed that.

"Brenda, Johnny pardon my language but my ex-friend is an attention starved bitch in endless heat." Georgie told Brenda. "She's never had to take responsibility for her actions like her father and brother so she thinks she can get away with anything. Also Lulu just like the rest of the Spencer's thinks she's entitled to anything she wants without doing anything to earn it." Georgie explained seeing her ex-friends face get red with anger.

"Yes I've experienced that with the harpy here. She thinks she deserves, is entitled and has earned everything life has to offer even though I don't think she's worked more than a day in her life. That is unless you count whoring herself to any rich man in Port Charles."

"You're one to talk." Carly said seething.

"I've earned what I've got in life. Sure modeling isn't a strenuous job but I worked hard to get where I'm at surviving death, Sonny, my mother and Luis Alcazar. I succeeded at being a model learning fashion and the business now I own a successful business along with a popular local fashion line. You are on the hand haven't worked more than a day in your life failing at everything you've tried to do on your own, and even getting there to fail you wouldn't have been able to fail without your handouts from the countless rich men you lay on your back with your spread legs for." Brenda said looking at Carly as she pulled out her small purse pulling out a few dollars for the tip for her lunch and she could see Johnny doing the same.

"How dare you talk to my cousin that way?" Lulu said turning to Brenda. Carly also was beyond angry and wanted to use the knife on the table to stab the former model in her heart and kill her, and if there weren't so many witnesses she would have.

"Brenda, Georgie are you ready to go?" Johnny asked as he pushed his chair.

"Yes Johnny we can leave." Lulu said repressing her anger and smiling up at Johnny who had stood up from his chair.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Johnny said talking Lulu's hand off his arm as she tried to gently lead him to the door. "First off you shouldn't need my help. You have your family which includes Carly, Lucky and Nikolas. They should be enough to get you out of whatever mess you've gotten yourself in. Second when are you going to learn that I have absolutely no interest in you, and I'm getting tired or you harassing my girlfriend and me." Johnny told her getting truly fed up with the Lulu.

"You're choosing that over this." Lulu said pointing over to Lulu then at herself moving. "I'm a real woman and she's just a child." Lulu told him.

"No Georgie's a woman and you look like…well…there are some words I can think off to call you, but there are women in the room." Johnny told her.

"You may not say it, but I will." Georgie said getting out of her chair and walking over to Johnny. "Johnny I think the words you were looking for were stripper, whore or slut to describe what she looks like." Georgie said as she looked over at Lulu in her sleeveless very low cut top that barely withheld her bra less breasts and her too short skirt along with nearly half a foot long heals. Lulu anger finally boiled over as she rushed at Georgie after at she said and watching her put her arm through Johnny's. Lulu was nearly at Georgie when she was stopped by Johnny.

"ENOUGH!" Johnny yelled getting frustrated with both Lulu and Carly. "Lulu I have absolutely no interest in you. No matter how often you stalk me, harass Georgie or dress up like some hooker walking the streets will change that. Get that through your air head brain." Johnny told her. Lulu was taken aback by how cruel Johnny was being. She was sure that Johnny would get tired of Georgie's boring personality and plain looks. How was she better than her Lulu asked herself.

"What makes her better than?" Lulu asked dumbfounded. Johnny thought for a second and decided to answer honestly if it meant getting the annoying blonde out of his life.

"All right she's beautiful, smart and sexy woman who can stand on her own. Georgie doesn't need to be the center of attention or a danger junkie. I have enough danger in my life as it is. She grounds me in my complicated life and makes me wish for more from life besides the mob. To put it simply I love her." Johnny admitted out loud before he could stop himself surprising himself and everyone else in the room.

"You love me?" Georgie asked shocked and happy

"You love her." Lulu asked shocked and disgusted

"Yes I love you Georgie. The time since I've met you and we've gone out have been the happiest times in my life." Johnny admitted hoping the Georgie felt the same way. Georgie turn to face the man she loved and gently put one hand one his chest above his heart and on his cheek.

"It's been the same for me. The time since I've been with you has been one of the happiest times in my life, and helped ease the pain of the loss of my uncle, but that time also gave me a chance to fall in love with you." Georgie said leaning up on her feet to kiss Johnny.

"So you love me?" the smiling Italian American Mobster asked wrapping his right arm around Georgie's waist.

"Yep." Georgie said smiling up at her boyfriend as she wrapped her hands around his neck bring his head down for a more passionate kiss. The two stood there kissing ignoring the people in the room including the disgusting looks that Lulu and Carly were giving them.

"Now Lulu I hope that makes things clear in where I stand with Georgie and you. Shall we go?" Johnny asked of Georgie ignoring Lulu as Georgie happily took Johnny's hand and started to walk out followed by a smiling Brenda who was happy for her friend, and seeing the looks on Lulu and Carly's faces. Brenda stopped and turned to look at Mike behind the counter.

"You know Mike Kelly's is a great diner with good food, but the atmosphere is lacking don't you think. With Lulu working here and Carly hanging around I've noticed business is slowing down. Don't you think you should do something about that? I'd talk to Bobbie if I were you and demand she do something." A smiling Brenda turned a left Mike to think about the truth's Brenda had told him.

"You enjoyed that?" Johnny asked seeing the smile on Georgie's face.

"You mean swearing and giving it to Carly and Lulu? Yes I did. I know that isn't like me, but I've had enough of Lulu and by extension Carly, and I just couldn't hold it in anymore." Georgie explained.

"And I wouldn't expect you to." Johnny said leaning down to kiss her again as he saw Brenda come out. "Come on I'll walk you two back to work."

"What a gentleman." Brenda said as the three started to walk back to the Metro Court as they heard Mike yelling at Lulu, and Carly and Lulu yelling back.

* * *

><p>Emily smiled looking at herself in the mirror in her and John's bedroom. She admitted she looked good in black Figure-skimming sweetheart mini dress with her hair up in the front, and the rest of her hair in a long pony tail that hung off her shoulder. John and here were going to the roof top Metro Court restaurant. The restaurant hand changed a lot since Carly had left. It went from a good three and a half restaurant to a four and a half one using the skyline of Lake Ontario and Port Charles along with the ambiance and food as a the must go to restaurant in Port Charles, and a growing reputation outside of Port Charles. Emily finished putting on a tiny bit of makeup and thought about how good it would to go out. She wasn't a, partier anymore not after her screwed up youth getting addicted to drugs, the four musketeers, Zander, Sonny, Nicolas and her rape, but Emily did like to go out to a nice dinner every once in a while. It's just that she hadn't had the time between her working hours at the free clinic, trying to fight Nicolas on her internship at GH, taking care of Megan and John's long work hours she and John hadn't had much time recently to themselves, so Emily was excited about tonight. She had today off and tomorrow, and John had the night off along with the following day, so Megan would be spending the night at the Quartermaine's while She and John had the night to themselves.<p>

"You look amazing." John said coming up behind her wrapping his arms around Emily's slim waist and leaning down to gently place kisses along her bare right shoulder and up her neck to ear causing Emily to moan and lean back into her chest. John wasn't rich man, and he knew that didn't matter to Emily, which was one of the things he loved about her, but he knew she needed a really nice night out and tonight was a special night, but that was at the back of his thoughts has his hands went down her sexy black dress to her bare knees and slowly pulled the dress up. Emily slapped his hands away. To be honest she was getting hot and wet, but she also wanted to go out. She show John a good time later tonight.

"Wow you look…you look gorgeous." Emily said looking at John in a suit. This was the first time she's seen John really dressed up in a black suit with a white shirt and no tie. He looked so damn sexy Emily thought, and almost contemplated changing her mind about going out. "Come on sexy man we have all night to ourselves." Emily said leaning up to kiss her man and then taking his hand and walking out with him to John's new 2007 dark blue four dour Toyota Tacoma with a cab on the back. John wouldn't let her help pay for it, but he agree to let her use her Quartermaine name to get him a better deal, interest rate and payment plan. The two drove to the Metro Court under the clear night sky. Entering the restaurant the maitre d' escorted them to a private room held for private parties and dinners. Entering the room Emily was stopped by the romantic atmosphere. The private room had its lights dimmed so that there was hardly any light was on. The room was lit by candle light and the one set candle lit table by the window giving a great view on the lake and Port Charles.

"You did all this?" She asked John.

"For you and I would and did." John said as they walked over to the lone table in the small room.

"You didn't have to do all this for me." Emily told him as they sat down. She knew how expensive the restaurant was let alone reserving a whole room.

"You've had a rough few months with Nicolas losing costing you your job. You've been working a lot and taking care of Megan while I've been working some double shifts and one triple. You needed a nice night out for just you." John explained.

"And with the man I love." Emily smiled happily at John taking his hand on the table as the waiter poured water into their glasses. The two enjoyed their dinner. Emily ordering the Maine Lobster Soup to go along with her Seared Sea Scallops while John had a Caesar salad to go along with his 12oz NY strip steak. The two had a nice romantic dinner talking about Megan work or lack there off and maybe going to visit Elizabeth and Jason in Italy. After dinner the two shared the Chocolate Bread Pudding desert. After they had finished John got up and extended his hand to Emily as music began to play.

"Would you like to dance?" John asked.

"I would love to." Emily said taking his hand as she heard the **Avril Lavigne** song **_I'm With You_ **began to play. Emily liked the singer and the loved the song as the couple began to dance slowly. "Thank you for tonight." Emily said as she laid her head on his chest.

"You don't have to thank me." John said kissing the top of her head. "I'm the one that needs to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" Emily asked pulling her had back a little to look up at John.

"For everything. For being kind and caring mother to Megan. For giving a giving me a chance and loving me." John told her as he reached in his jacket pocket for the box and went down to one knee. "Emily Quartermaine my life's changed since I've met you. I've never really thought of having a future. You know about my some of my past I've done some horrible things, and my cold and anti-social personality, so I've never thought about having a life or deserving one. Moving to Port Charles with Megan and meeting you has changed that. You've given me hope and a desire for a future. I smile, talk, laugh and have more fun because you're in my life. You have made my dark soul shine and I want that to be permanent. Emily will you be marry me?" John said hoping and praying the women of his dreams as he opened the wring box to show Emily the .54ct emerald diamond ring with the ring being paved with six round cut diamonds interwoven with four sapphire stones.

"Yes." Emily whispered at first at first as tears of joy fell from her eyes as she looked down at the man she loved like no other and the beautiful diamond engagement right.

"Did you say yes?" John asked slowly standing up hoping he heard her right.

"Yes, Yes, YES I'LL MARRY YOU!" Emily said happily as she jumped in his arms and she kissed him like she had never before. Their hands roamed each other's bodies. Hers taking out John's dress shirt so she can feel the warm skin of his body while his worked his down her butt squeezing them and pushing her closer to him.

"Ah….excuse me." The waiter said coming to take care of the room not thinking the two would be almost ripping each other's cloths off. Emily and John pulled apart.

"Here's your ring Mrs. Hunter." Said a smiling John who had taken the blushing Emily's hand.

"I like the sound of that." Emily said as she watched John put the ring on her finger.

"Shell we go to our room?" John asked with her hand still in his.

"You got a room here?"

"Yes I thought or at least I was hoping we'd stay here and celebrate." John told her showing her the key card.

"But the dinner bill?" Emily asked looking at the waiter.

"I've taken care of everything. Tonight is for you, for us." John said kissing her again.

"Then my future husband lead on." Emily said as the couple hurried out of the restaurant to the elevators. There were other diners waiting and the couple was growing inpatient. Emily finally couldn't wait any more as she saw the stairwell and pulled John toward it. The two started to walk down the stars only for John to push Emily up against the wall on the next floor down. Emily reached for his belt unbuckling it along with his pants as John pushed up Emily's dress ripping away her matching black panties. Within seconds John had her slammed against the wall as he entered her hard and fast and she wrapped her legs around him. The sex was fast and load as the few people walking on the floor. All thoughts of them not having a condom went out of their minds as the rough against the wall continued for only for only another minute before they came together Emily screaming and John moaning in her hair.

The newly engaged couple slowly led their hearts calm and pulled apart. John kissed Emily again after they had their cloths straightened out and Emily's panties in her pocket and then John led her down two floors to their room. The two entered their room as John watched Emily pull the let her long hair flow, and turned to look at John like a cat ready to pounce and she did. Emily pushed John back and he fell into the chair near the bed. She quickly straddled John ripping apart his white dress shirt sending buttons flying. Emily kissed John passionately as she slowly worked her way down his sexy body. Keeping John's hands away from her she started with his ears and necks kissing and biting them as she worked her way down to his chest and nipples. As she was using her tongue two make circles around his hardening nipples she slowly traced his body with her long fingernail. John moaned loving every moment as he had his eyes closed and head back. He loved it so much he didn't notice when Emily went to her knees, pulling off his shoes, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down. John eyes did open when he felt Emily's soft hand take a hold of his already hard shaft and slowly pump it with her hand as she started to lick her way up from his balls licking away her own juices along with dried cum. Emily worked her mouth and tongue up to her head teasing Jason with it as she heard him moan her name and his hands found their way to her hair. Jason felt her mouth take him inside as she pumped her head up his down taking his entire length in her mouth and licking her way up. Emily did that a few times and then stopped pulling her mouth off of him and standing up. John opened his eyes at the loss of Emily's touch and was pleased at his sight as he watched Emily push the dress down her slim revealing her nude breasts until it was at her feet leaving just her with just her short heeled black pumps on. Before John could move Emily straddled his waist in front of his shaft kissing him again as her right hand reached behind and gently pumped his dick. John had enough as his hands went to her hips and lifted her up and then down on to his dick. Emily moaned as she adjusted to his to him, and John's hands cupped her breasts teasing her nipples. Emily placed her hands on his shoulders and rode John at a gentle pass enjoying the ride and kissing John. The slow sensual love making lasted an eternity until they both needed a release and the pass quickened with Emily bouncing faster her head and body leaning back and nearly falling out of the chair. The only thing that kept her from falling was John's hands on her waist. The quickened pace continued for minutes until they were both, and John's hand bound her bud squeezing it, causing Emily to cum again, and sending John with her as he once again filled her with his seed. Emily collapsed on John resting her head on his shoulder. The two rested on the small chair for a few minutes, and then John stood up carrying Emily to the bed. Pulling back the covers he gently laid down his beautiful fiancé. Lying down on his back John pulled the cover over them as Emily laid her head on his chest along with draping her arm across it, and then the newly happily engaged couple drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>If you want to see Emily's dress google search or image search this <strong>Jovani 171684<strong>


	46. Chapter 46

Boy do I have I sucked at updating these past six to eight months. Last year I was great at updating, but with school and going to the hospital I've slacked heavily. I won't tell you about when I'm going to update again since I can't seem to keep my word, but I will promise to do my best to update sooner. I also said this chapter would be shooter. It is, but just by a little. I had thought it would be in the three to four thousand word range, but it has ended up being nearly six thousand words. I would give this chapter a** PG-13** rating mainly for language. Next chapter will be heavily action and violent oriented chapter.

**Irobinson**** I**: Don't worry this was the last bad thing that I had planned for Elizabeth in this story. This will be looking up for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty Six<br>**

The phone rang once, and again and again, but the happily newly engaged couple didn't notice. The two had spent a wonderful evening and night together and didn't want to be disturbed from their blissful sleep. It wasn't until the tenth ring coming from the hotel that the off duty detective reached over hitting the phone, nearly knocking it over before he grabbed the receiver.

"This had better be good." Said an angry and sleepy John said through the phone.

"It's David John."

"David it's my night off and I have the day off, so what are you calling me at three in the morning for?" John asked seeing the hotel clock said it was 3:17am and feeling Emily slowing waking next to him.

"John you need to come down to Peter's home now." David told John

"What happened?" John asked hearing the seriousness in his fellow detective's voice.

"It's Peter he's been murdered."

"What?" John asked not believing what he had heard.

"I don't know all the details yet I am pulling up right now. From what I can tell from the call it sounds like a house robbery gone wrong." David told John.

"Bull." John said before responding. He knew his partner and he wouldn't be killed by some house robber. First the man had a great security system he kept on all the time. Peter had told him that it was a hard learned habit he had learned from his days in Boston. Second Peter had at least three guns in his house. His service weapon, a shotgun another small caliber gun and those are the ones he knew off. No his partner wouldn't be killed by some two bit hood breaking into a home. "I'll be there in a few minutes." John finally responded and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" asked a barely awake, but concerned Emily.

"I have to leave Peter's been killed." A now awake John said brushing the hair away from Emily's eyes as she looked up at him in shock.

"How?" Emily said sitting up in the bed pulling the sheet around her naked body.

"From what David told me he was killed in a house robbery."

"You mean at his own house?" Emily asked also surprised. She had come to know the John's partner pretty well since she had started dating John, and had been to his house. Emily didn't like it, but knew John had two guns secured in different places in their home, and knew Peter did the same.

"Yes. I'm sorry…"

"But you have to leave. I understand." Emily told her fiancé.

"I know. I wanted to spend today as a family." John said leaning down onto the bed gently kissing Emily on the lips.

"I know. You've given me the happiest moment in my life. You've given me your love, a daughter and a future together." Emily said smiling and looking happily down at her engagement ring. "Go see to your friend, and tell me if there is anything I can do." Emily told her love.

"I will. I'm not sure when I'll be back. There's a bag of cloths for you in the closet and breakfast is scheduled to arrive at 8:30am." John said putting on his dress pants and shirt.

"You've thought of everything." Emily said as she watched him get dressed.

"Yeah I had everything planned. Go back to sleep you've had a long night." John said stopping Emily before she could get out of bed.

"Yes I did. I'll try not to worry and go back to sleep. I'll take a cap home, and pick Megan up. Please call me if you need me or if you just need someone to talk to." Emily said as she put her hands on his face to look John in the eye and show him her love and concern of him.

"I will. I love you." John told Emily kissing her one more time and left as Emily said I love you too. John hurried to the elevator and down to his truck. Jumping into truck and speeding from the hotel. Going way past the speed limit it only took the experience detective a few minutes to arrive at Peter's house where he found over a dozen police cars along with an ambulance and news vans. Getting out he showed his badge to the officers keeping on lookers and the press back. John looked around and saw Everett talking to a group of reporters as well as Harper talking to the commissioner. John wanted to find out what really happened and headed toward the front door. He was about to enter when his path was blocked by Mei-Ling.

"What are you doing here?" The Asian detective asked.

"I'm here for my partner." John simply said not liking the younger detective's accusatory tone.

"The commissioner said you weren't to be called."

"Did he?" John said in more of a statement then question as he realized he now knew for sure he couldn't trust the detective Kim.

"Yes I did." Commissioner Smith told him as he approached followed by Harper and behind him James Everett who had dealt with the reporters.

"He is my partner and I want to find out what really happened to him." John said as he noticed officers carrying out boxes from Peter's home.

"We know what happened to him, he was killed in a home invasion." Gregory told his officer. John decided to keep his mouth shut on what he believed happened and the theories building in his head.

"If it was a simple home invasion gone wrong why are there men carrying out boxes and Peter's home computer?" John asked wanting to know what his bosses answer would be.

"When the officer's arrived on the scene they found evidence that Detective Webb was conducting an unauthorized investigation, which is subject to suspension and loss of job."

"And what was he investigating?" John asked already knowing the answer.

"That's none of your concern unless you knew what your partner was doing?" DA James Everett countered.

"I have no idea what he was looking into." John lied.

"Then you have no business being here. You aren't going to be involved in the case as you were his partner and are too close to it. IA along with detective Kim and I will be investigating his murder." The commissioner told John.

"Fine." John said not bothering to argue knowing it would get him nowhere, and would draw attention to himself.

"What about me sir?" David asked not liking the treatment John was getting.

"You aren't on the case either since I have to question your ability to take orders. You did call John didn't you when I said he wasn't to be called right?" Gregory asked his other detective.

"Yes I did, because I believe he had the right to know his partner was dead.

"He could have learned about it on the news like everyone else." The DA told him as John stopped walking away to back up Harper if he needed it.

"That's cold." David said. He didn't know what Peter was looking into, but he had a feeling John knew something about it. Nor was he blind about what was going on around in his police department and in the city governments around the area of Port Charles.

"This is an active murder investigation as well as an internal one. There isn't room for vendetta's or letting personal feelings get in the way."

"Fine I'll head back to the station." David said walking back toward the street with John beside him. "We need to talk." David whispered to his fellow detective.

"We'll talk later." John told him as the two detectives headed into different directions. One headed to the morgue to see his partner's body since he saw Peter's body being taken away in an ambulance. The other back to headquarters both determined to find out the truth about what was happening in their city.

* * *

><p>The darkness turned to light as the sun rose over Port Charles ushering in a new day. As the new day began it brought in the news of the tragic death of Detective Peter Webb. It wasn't the only news being heard as Emily after picking Megan up from the Quartermaine's got a phone call from Jason and learned the news of Elizabeth accident and the video online. Jason told she could tell people about Elizabeth's accident, but not to tell anyone but John about the video as there was now a virus attached the site and video. She was horrified at the news and someone used her to do it and agreed to tell no one, but John about the site. News of Elizabeth's accident slowly spread as Emily told the Quartermaine's, Robin, Georgie, Maxi and Brenda, the people who actually cared about Elizabeth. Still by midday the news had spread to people who didn't including Carly and the Cassadine's who were enjoying a relaxing lunch as a family.<p>

"Did you hear about Elizabeth? She's in the hospital and they say she might die. We can only hope." A giddy and late arriving Adrianne (Sam) told the group as she went to get a plate of food.

"Yes we heard Sam." Lulu said using Adrianne's true name by mistake.

"Lulu remember to address her as Adrianne. If people find out Sam McCall's alive then she'll go on trial for murder, attempted murder and a whole other slew of charges." Nikolas reminded his sister.

"But she's safe here." Lulu protested.

"I know, but you need to get used to it, so not to have a slip up like in public like you did here." Nikolas reminded her. Adrianne saw Lucky pulling out his lab top, and walked over to where he was sitting, and sat next to him.

"You're going to watch poor Elizabeth's video again. I want to watch I haven't seen her performance yet." Adrianne said smiling at Lucky.

"Sure." Lucky said turning on his computer.

"Hasn't he gotten enough of watching that yet?" Sarah asked as she finished her lunch next to her husband.

"Let Lucky have his entertainment, after all Elizabeth destroyed his life." Nikolas told his wife.

"I know I want the shadow my sister casts over my life gone to, but I have no desire to see the video."

"I know." Nikolas said taking his wife's hand in his as a guard entered.

"Sir I have news on Miss Webber's condition." The tall guard told his boss, which got everyone in the room's attention.

"Is she dead?" Adrianne asked full of hope.

"No. From the information that was gathered in Amalfi she hasn't regained consciousness, but is slowly recovering and should wake up soon." The guard told Adrianne.

"Did she lose her demon child?" Lucky asked looking up from his computer as he went online.

"No the child is recovering as well."

"DAMN IT!" Lucky yelled angrily he had hoped the child would have died. He didn't want to Elizabeth to die at least not yet. He wanted his ex-wife to suffer the loss of her child and the humiliation of her rape forever online and available for anyone to see. At least I have that Lucky thought dialing in the web address, but before the site opened the site a warning from his online security popped up saying the sight wasn't sure and gave him an option to continue anyway if he chose to take the risk. "What?" he asked out loud. Lucky knew what it was, but wanted to see the video again and pressed the button. That's when his screen when black. Lucky tried typing the on the lab top to get it back on, but as he felt the heat of the hard drive rising he realized it was still on. "SHIT!" Lucky yelled as the temperature got too hot for his knee and dropped it on the table. He quickly unplugged the computer as he realized what was happening to late.

"Lucky what happened?" A concerned Lulu asked.

"Someone put a virus on the site or video and it fried my hard drive." Lucky said flipping his computer on its side so he could look at it, and it wouldn't burn the table as a little smoke came out of where the hard drive and fan were.

"I'm going to go make a phone call." Nikolas quickly rose and left a room to make a call. A minute later he came back. "Sarah why don't you take Lulu and check on Spencer he should be up from his nap. Sa…I mean Adrianna why don't you go with them." Nikolas said as Sarah and Lulu got up to leave.

"No I want to know what's going on." Adrianna told them. "Helena told me to be loyal to you and be a part of this family. Fine I will, but I want in on all of it." Adrianna demanded.

"Fine." Nikolas told her not in the mood for his cousin, and turned to Lucky. "I made a call to my tech guy, and after doing a little digging attached a virus to the site and video. The same thing will happen to anyone who attempts to view, upload or download the video that happened to your computer."

"Morgan." Lucky said seething with rage.

"Yes that's my thought exactly, which from what my tech guy told me means he's tracing where the video was originally uploaded from." Nikolas told his brother.

"Shit I need to take care of the programmer I had to put the sight up and upload the video." Lucky said forgetting about the computer as he realized he had a much bigger problem.

"Precisely."

"I need to go take care of this."

"Take two guards with you." Nikolas told him.

"All right." Lucky said as he hurried out of the room knowing he needed to cover his tracks. He had thought he had done a good job of that. Leaving Andre to hire the four men, and the men never saw his face while he was filming the bitch's rape. Still as Lucky rushed down to the launch he knew he needed to cover his tracks.

* * *

><p>Jason sat in Elizabeth's room watching his angel sleeping peacefully as she slowly recovered from her fall and giving birth. The doctors said they thought she should wake up in the next couple of days since the MRIs showed that Elizabeth had sustained no brain damage. The worst of it was over for Elizabeth and their son. Their son who Jason hadn't named yet, thought he had ideas was recovering faster than expected and should be taken out of the ICU. Rubbing his eyes and gently laying Elizabeth's hand back on the bed Jason got up to get some fresh air leaving the two guards on her door. Jason leaves the hospital and heads to the nearby café that looked out over the sea on that the café and hospital overlooked. Sitting down with his espresso Jason takes a moment to enjoy the beautiful late afternoon day as the clear blue sky and setting the sun lit up the sea.<p>

"Beautiful day out isn't." Jason was pulled out of his daze as he jumped and hit his knee on the bottom of the table. The older man smiled and laughed a little at getting a jump on the great Jason Morgan though he did know why he was able to.

"What do you want?" Jason asked focusing on the older man who sat down across from him on the small table.

"I thought we could talk while you wait for Miss Webber to recover." The older man noticed how quickly body changed at the mention of Elizabeth Webber. Jason body went from relaxed to rigged, being ready to move at a moment's notice, and his eyes grew dark. "Relax I'm not an enemy, I'm actually here to help you. My name is Sean Donnelly. You may not know a lot about me, but I know a lot about you." The former head of the WSB said motioning over a waiter and placing his order in Italian.

"Sean Donnelly I think I heard Robin mention you before. You're WSB agent and now the head of the agency." Jason told him

"You mean the former head of an agency that now no longer exists. You haven't heard? It's been all over the news programs about the collapse the once powerful world agency."

"I've been busy."

"Yes you have. I'm sure you're wondering why I've come here to see you." Sean said taking a sip of his beer as he waited for Jason to respond for a moment, but he didn't. "I'm here to help you with your problem in Port Charles." Sean told Jason getting the younger man's attention

"What do you know about my problems in Port Charles?" Jason asked.

"I know you have men protecting the Jones's girls along with Brenda and Robin. I also know you have a few men waiting in the shadows for your orders. I know Sonny and Luke are walking a fine line with Trevor and Nikolas. I think the two of them will make a move very soon. I know about the site someone set up to display the rape of your fiancée, and I suspect you used a hacker to illegally set up a virus to attach a virus to the video along with tracking who originally uploaded the video. I could go on about your right now silent partnership in the Elias in A&M industries which you originally helped start. I you're planning on sneaking into Port Charles. I just don't know when, though I suspect sometime in July. I could go on." Sean said. He had done a lot of digging before he came to see Jason and it looks like it paid off.

"All right so how can you help me?"

"Here." Sean said sliding a thick folder to Jason. Sean had managed to sneak files out of the office. He covered his tracks well so not to get caught. Jason scanned through the first few pages. He saw the pictures of loose connections to Trevor Lancing, and Lancing's ties to the Irish mob who he was counting on to help deal with Webb's organization in Boston when the time came.

"Is there anything in here I don't know already?" Jason asked getting a little irritated with the former head of the WSB. Jason hadn't gotten any sleep, and came out to stretch, clear his head and relax. Sure he could use the information, but it wasn't something he didn't already know or suspected.

"Keep reading." Sean told him. Jason did and saw the loose connection Sean had found to the Shaw, Lei and Bahbem companies. The majority of the money Lei started his company was loaded to him by a shell company Shaw used. It was incredibly had to trace and couldn't be proven in public, but it was there, and the same for Bahbem there hidden, but close ties to the other companies. If one was a cynical person or a conspiracy theorist one would think the three companies were really just one really large company. Sean believed that and the ties to the Cassadine's. He knew Jason was smart especially when looking at things like this, Seas was sure he would come to the same conclusion and look into it.

"You're using me." Jason said losing his patients with the spy. Jason saw the outlines of what was in the files and didn't like it or being used.

"What?" Sean said trying to feign innocence.

"I may not be a spy and have been preoccupied with my family, but I watch the news, read the paper and am kept up to date on what is happening in Port Charles and my interests around the world, and I know when I'm being manipulated. Yes I believe you want to help me, but for your own interests and goals, and it's because you have no power any more now that the WSB is no more. You come to an ex-coffee importer who has alleged ties to the mob instead of going to business contacts. That leads me to believe that you've lost any power or favors you had, and it also means this file is was most likely stolen, which I'm could land me in jail or some undisclosed prison don't try to lie to me, and I'm not going to help you. I'll deal with my enemies myself." Jason said sliding tossing the file back to Sean without looking at the rest of what was in it, and was about to get up when Sean stopped him.

"Yes I am using you. I want the people to pay for killing my friend and bringing down the agency I helped build." Sean told the Jason which kept Jason from getting out of his chair. "I can't go to my own government for help. The United States government has turned a blind eye to the Shaw family, because the contract them to build weapons for them and illegally seal them to organizations and companies they don't want to be publicly connected to. They could easily bring down the Shaw's company, but not without politicians and military leaders being sent to prison and some even being tried for treason. I don't have any power of my own, and have a family to think about."

"And I don't?"

"Of course you do, but you're going back to Port Charles anyway and I'm sure you're going to deal with whoever screwed with Miss Webber. I'm sure that will lead you to the Cassadine's and Lancing along with Spencer. Don't worry Luke and I worked together and we could be considered friends, but I have no illusions as to who the man is what he's done, or what type of son he has."

"I'm assuming this has something to do with the Lei's, Shaw's and Bahbem's?" Jason asked.

"Yes. I believe Laila Bahbem has a connection to Robert's disappearance since I know from Luke that Robert was looking for a connection between the Bahbem's and the Cassadine's."

"Is there one?"

"Yes it's in the folder here." Sean once again slid across the table. "There's an easy connection to be made to Helena and a bigger connection to me made, but much harder to prove." Sean told him.

"All right Sean, but I'll ask again why should I get involved with this or risk my own family for something that is just a rumor and people and organization's haven't dealt with nor have issues with?" Jason asked interested, but wanted to get this over with so he could go back to Elizabeth and their children.

"What do you think Lei and Shaw are going to being doing now that they've established themselves in Port Charles, what kind of business do you think they'll bring. Do you think Port Charles will be better off with the likes of them, the Cassadine's and Lancing running things, because no matter what Sonny does or how much you like him it's only a matter of time before he goes down. Taking them down along with Nikolas and the rest will rid Port Charles of a mob family presence and usher in a golden age of prosperity that has stagnated Port Charles's growth these past three decades. Plus here I'll give you the name of the mob boss who's been keeping tabs on Elizabeth." Sean said pulling out a pen and grabbing a napkin and wrote down a name before handing it to Jason.

"Jason." Called one of Jason's guards as he came running across the street. "Elizabeth is waking up." That caused Jason to jump out of the chair and was about to run back to the hospital, but stopped and picked up the folder.

"I'll think about it." Jason said turning to look at the old spy.

"That's all I ask. Now go be with your future wife." Sean told him and watched him run back to the hospital with the guard that told him, and another that was hiding in plain sight a few tables away. Sean knew he had Jason, and he would most likely dig into the folder. Sean felt bad about using Jason. He knew it would put his family in danger. If Sean had the power and money Jason had he'd risk it himself, but he didn't so he was using Jason to expose Shaw, Lei and Bahbem organization's to the light of day and ridding Port Charles of the criminal element that had taken over the city.

* * *

><p>A sleeping Emily never notices John slip out of bed. They both had a long day with little sleep. It had started off happily as they celebrated the engagement into the early morning, but were woken up by Peter's death. John spent most of the early part of the day bribing the coroner to keep quiet about him examining his partner's body, even though the commissioner told him that no one was to look at the body, but him and looking in his partner's desk before officer's came to clean it out. After looking his now dead partner's body he knew this wasn't just some home invasion gone wrong. He didn't find in defensive wounds or gunshot residue. Peter would have at very least fought back, which meant he knew his killer and let him into his house. His partner didn't know that many people in the city and most of the cops. That is why John was now at 1am sneaking out of the house to go to his partner's home to do some digging. He was sure his partner had found something, and had hidden it in case something like this happened. John kissed Emily and Megan goodbye and drove to Peter's home. He cut through the police tap on the door, and used the key his partner had given him and started to search the house. John started up stairs looking in the air vents to see if his partner had hid anything in them. Not finding anything up stairs he headed downstairs when a light came on and he found a man with a shotgun pointed at him along with two other men with handguns aimed at him. Looking behind them John realized he was in a lot of danger as he saw Peter's Brother Michael Webb sitting in a lazy chair starring darkly up at them. John knew the siblings had their differences, but they loved each other. John slowly came down the stairs and un-holstered his gun putting it on the ground. He was well trained, but John also wasn't stupid and didn't have a death wish.<p>

"Take a seat detective Hunter I think we need to have a talk." Michael told John pointing to the couch beside the chair. "Don't worry about the police I have some men keeping an eye out for any cars. No one is going to bother us while we talk." John took a seat next to the man knowing this would be his only advantage if things went bad using the mob boss as a human shield. "Don't when my brother and I last spoke he spoke highly of you, and from the information I've found on you, you seem like a stand up man. A man with honor, so that's why for now I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt when it comes to my brother's murder." The middle aged salt and peppered haired mob boss told John.

"I like Peter he was my partner and friend, but I'm not going to waste my time trying to tell you that I had nothing to do with his death." John told him having dealt with a situation like this in Pittsburgh.

"Yes it doesn't matter. Peter is my brother. Did we always get a long no, but even with each of us on one side of the law we still loved each other. We celebrated the holidays together with our sister when we could and talked on the phone every few weeks, and now that will no longer happen especially now that our Gwen is gone." John looked at the mob boss shocked, and seeing the darkness in the man's brown eyes he knew people were going to pay. John had a feeling if he found no evidence to lead to who killed his brother Michael would risk his life and his empire to destroy everyone remotely suspected in Peter's death.

"I'm sorry." John told him sincerely. He knew what it was like to lose a sister.

"After hearing the news of her brother's death she managed to get her hands on drugs; even with me making it clear no one is to ever sell drugs to Gwen who has been clean for ten years, and overdosed on them. Drugs are only allowed in my territory if they are strictly controlled by my organization. I don't deal in drugs myself, but I know they will come into my territory whether I like it or not so over the years I've made it clear to everyone dealing in drugs they know the rules if they want to operate in my territory. Besides not selling anywhere near schools or where kids will hang out I've made it very clear that no one is to sell to my sister. The man who sold to my sister is learning what happens when you break one of my laws, but he isn't the only one to blame. I blame the people who killed my brother as well. They are just as responsible for my sister's and will pay."

"I know your powerful in Boston being the long organization in that region of the country ruling with an iron fist, but if you get involved here killing cops, and mob bosses you'll draw the attention of illegal organizations and the ire of law enforcement agencies."

"I know that's why we're talking. I would be talking to Morgan if he was here, but he isn't. That is the problem with the mob in the United States now a days. There are too many hands in the jars which leads to chaos. There needs to be order, one ruler."

"Absolute authority."

"Yes. That's one of the reasons I've maintained my empire. I don't let any other organization in my territory, and I don't get greedy trying to over extend my resources and authority. I know my limitations. The other mob bosses don't. They want to expand and expand, which eventually leads to their weakening organization and making it easier for law enforcement to put an undercover agent in. That being said I will burn the five families, the Lancing, the police, you, my own organization, and whoever else I have to get justice for my brother and sister, but only if I have to, and that it where you come in." Michael explained.

"Me."

"Yes you. My brother trusted you, and you coming here can mean two things. Either you believe someone in the police killed Peter or you did and are trying to make sure there is no evidence. Like I said I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and believe you had nothing to do with my brother's death and you suspect someone in the police and DA's office." Michael said getting up from the chair. "So go ahead and look. I'll give you time to save lives and find the ones responsible for my Peter's death."

"You don't want to openly get involved yet knowing that will draw attention of the other organizations."

"For now. Like I said I don't want to cause needless deaths, so I'll act like the grieving brother who's just lost his brother and sister, and I'll except their story of how Peter died. I'll leave the investigating to you. You know the city and the people in it better than I do. I expect when you find those involved that you let me know John." Michael said looking down at the detective.

"I can't just let you kill them." John said looking up at one of the most feared mob bosses in the United States. He may want to find the people who were involved in his partner's death and what was going on in Port Charles these past months, but he wasn't sure he could just allow them to be killed.

"Come now John you walk in the shadows of your job. Bending the rules when you need to, but never breaking them. I'm not asking you to kill them yourself just letting me know who was involved that way you can have deniability."

"I know you're not going to wait forever, so how much time would I have?" John asked.

"At most three months, then I'll burn this city to the ground finding the people responsible for Peter's and Gwen's deaths." Michael said motioning his men it was time to go. "You know ex-special forces and a seasoned detective you certainly looked in the wrong places for information. The bedroom really, if I were you I'd start downstairs in the basement. It's dark with lots of places to hide something."

"Thanks." John said as Michael and his turned off the lights and opened the door to head out.

"Oh by the way John if I even think that you aren't trying to find out who killed Peter you're going to be the first one to die." Michael told the detective as he closed the door leaving John in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Back when I first wrote the outline for this story, and my first post before I edited this story I had a much bigger role for my character Peter and I think you can tell with the first few chapter's he's in, but things just didn't work out that way for him. I had to much going on with my story and it's characters. I also had originally had him getting involved with Alexis, but again after her death that limited what I was going to do with him. Eventually I found that having him die a martyr for the betterment of Port Charles as you've seen by reading this chapter. After reading you should have a good idea of how I'm going to end the story for the city of Port Charles, not it's characters.<strong>

**Next chapter as I said earlier will be action oriented and have a lot of violence, so fair warning. I will also being killing off two major characters on the show. After that chapter I will be moving the story forward to May as I slowly begin to lead this story to it's final climax and the ending.  
><strong>


	47. Chapter 47

All right I've managed to get a another chapter up in less then a month. Here is chapter 47. Actually this is only 2/3rds of chapter 47. That's how long this chapter was originally be. This chapter I think was going to be my longest at I'd say 11000 to 12000 words. I prefer long chapters. I don't like fanfiction with only 1500 words or less and that's counting the authors notes. This chapter is broken up into two parts. One taking place with Jason and Elizabeth and the other half is all action with lots of violence and death and including two major characters. I'd give this chapter a PG-13 rating for violence and language.

**Sweatgirl23**: I'm sorry that isn't going to happen yet, though some would consider the characters I'm killing off bad guys. This I believe will be the last of the quote unquote good guys I'm going to kill off. There might be one or two more at the most I haven't decided yet. From here on out it's going to be the bad guys who get killed and tortured.

** Irobinson01**: I didn't think about that. It just didn't cross my mind to think about TV. My mistake.

**Virgy15**: Jason and his allies will slowly begin to find and make everyone pay. That starts in the next chapter or the continuation of this one.

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and are have enjoyed my story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Seven<strong>

Sapphires eye slowly peered around not knowing where she or remembering what happened. The last thing she remembered was spending a relaxing evening painting while her son played. Finally her eyes landed on the familiar sight of her hero Jason. He was asleep with his head on the bed facing towards her. He looked so peaceful Elizabeth thought as she watched him. He always did. While in Port Charles he had so much do deal with business, worry over protecting the people he loves and the citizens of Port Charles and the annoying people who kept trying to control his life. Sleep was the only time he truly got some peace. Elizabeth smiled at the thought all that changed since she had entered his life again. Slowly over the months they had been together he was less stressed out, relaxed more, smiling and laughing more, and sleeping more. Elizabeth continued to watch the man she loved sleep as she softly ran her hands through his longer hair, and thoughts turned to their child that was due in less than two months. Elizabeth moved her eyes and other hand to her stomach to feel her child only find her baby gone.

"JASON!" Elizabeth yelled in her tired groggy voice as she panicked. Jason's eye's shot opened and he sat up taking her hands. "Jason our babies' gone." Elizabeth told him grabbing his hands.

"No love our son's fine. You don't remember what the doctor and I told you yesterday?" Jason asked. Elizabeth had woken up the afternoon before for about a half an hour before falling back to sleep.

"No. Jason what happened? Why am I in a hospital room and where is our son?" Elizabeth asked calming slightly as Jason reassured her their son was fine.

"Mommy" Cameron called from the chair where he was sleeping. His mother scream had woken him up. Cam slowly dropped down from the chair, and Jason picked him up and rested him on the side of the bed.

"Remember Cam mommy has a bad booboo, so you have to be careful with mommy." Jason told his son who was happy that his mother was awake again and all right.

"I's remember." Cam told his father and crawled over to his mother.

"My baby." Elizabeth said taking her son in her arms and holding him tight. There was no worry of tubes, as Elizabeth was stable and recovering well from her C-section. "I'm sorry I scared you Cam." Elizabeth said kissing her son's head through his dark curly hair.

"But's you all better now?" Cam asked holding tightly to his mother.

"Yes I'm all better now."

"Guess what mommy I've gots a little brother." Cam asked excitedly

"You do?" Elizabeth getting the idea of what had happened. She most had to have a C-section.

"Yes, with you unconscious and your blood pressure high along with our son not getting enough oxygen the doctors had to perform a C-section." Jason told Elizabeth taking her hand.

"Is…is our son all right?" Elizabeth asked scared that something had happened to their child.

"Yes physically he is recovering well and should be able to be moved out of the ICU soon. I'll ask the doctors if we can take you to him." Jason told the women he loved reassuring her with his eyes, even though he wanted to take her in his arms he knew Cameron didn't want to be away from his mother as he still clung tightly to her.

"I would like that, and mentally?"

"Dr. Stivala says they don't know and probably won't know for a while. He was born premature, and had a lack of oxygen." Jason told Elizabeth as there was a knock at the door, and Cody came.

"Elizabeth you're awake." Cody stated happy to see his friend awake as he walked over, and kissed the top of her head. "You gave me scare and your man here was beyond himself in worry."

"I'm sorry to worry you." Elizabeth said still not sure what happened.

"You're better now along with your newborn son that's all that matters." Cody told her, and then turned to look at Jason. "When you get a chance we need to talk."

"Go." Elizabeth told Jason sensing by Cody's tone that it was important.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked wanting to make sure it was all right.

"Yes. Cameron will keep me company I'm sure he wants to tell me everything that's been going on, and I want to hear about our son." Elizabeth said smiling at Jason letting him know it everything is all right.

"All right I'm be back in a couple of minutes, and I'll let the doctors know you're awake." Jason told Elizabeth walking over kissing her gently on the lips and ruffling Cameron's hair before he turned and headed toward the door.

"Jason." Elizabeth called out stopping him before he went out the door. Elizabeth waited until he turned to look at her then spoke. "When you get back I want to know what happened, and I want every detail. I have a feeling from your and Cody along with my foggy memory that it isn't good, but I want to know. You did promise me that you would keep me informed." Elizabeth told him. After her gang rape, and while they were in London Elizabeth made Jason promise to let her know about his investigation into her rape and what was happening in Port Charles. Elizabeth didn't want to know every detail, but she wanted to know who was involved and she wanted everyone who was involved to suffer. Before her second rape she was an overly forgiving person, not anymore. She was still willing to give people the benefit of the doubt, but not when it came to her rape and what was happening in Port Charles. Elizabeth was going to make sure people suffered.

"I will." Jason told her giving her a sad smile not happy that he's going to tell her about the website and video along with some of what he's learned. Outside the room he and Cody left the two guards at the door and headed into an empty hospital room a few doors down. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"We found one of the rapists." Cody told Jason getting his attention. "Actually there were five people who got the tattoo, all with the Ukrainian mob in Buffalo, but only one of the men's alibi's didn't check out. That would be Sergey Pavlik first cousin of the Toma Pavlik."

"The small time mob boss who's scratched out a small territory in Buffalo selling drugs, and illegal goods smuggled from Canada." Jason said in more of a statement then question.

"Yes. I'm leaving for Buffalo in an hour. I should be in Buffalo by noon if not sooner."

"Now?"

"Yes. The programmer Gerald Thomas who uploaded the video and created the sight was found dead in his apartment with a bullet to the head and heart. He was executed, and his apartment was ransacked. Whoever killed him took every electronic device in the whole apartment."

"Well we knew there was chance that was going to happen when we uploaded the virus, and Heinrich back tracking to find who uploaded the video."

"Yes, but we had hoped to find him before whoever hired him got to him." Cody told him. They did suspect Lucky and the Cassadine's especially after they found out Lucky was still alive, but they need some kind of proof that they were behind it. "That's why I'm leaving right away. Sergey is the only one in the video we could identify. Sure there is another guy with an obvious limp in his right leg, but that could be anyone. We need Sergey alive or it might take us months or even years to find out who rapped Elizabeth."

"All right. I call some men." Jason told Cody. They were building a plan that had them going back to Port Charles in May, but it hinged on having evidence of who was involved in Elizabeth's rape. With that he had a feeling he could get rid of the Spencer's and Cassadine's, and then move to Trevor and if he had to other Cassadine's. That is if what Sean Donnelly had given him was correct.

"No you shouldn't be connected to this. I have to financial connection to you that any lawyer could use in court. There are men in Port Charles and Buffalo who work or have worked for Isaac and my security firm. I'll use them. They like you and are loyal to us, plus they also have no connection to you. If the FBI or any other agency looks they'll only find a connection to me."

"Cody." Jason said trying to protect. He didn't like that if things went bad that all the blame would be put on Cody. He did that for Sonny many times, and didn't want that for his brother.

"Believe me Jason if I had a wife and children of my own I'd tell you to fuck off, but I don't. I'd help you in other was with contacts and information, but I wouldn't risk my life." Cody bluntly told him, and he wouldn't. He love Jason like a brother, but if he had his own family he wouldn't get involved in this kind of danger unless he absolutely had to. "Don't worry Jason you know me how skilled I am and good I am at planning. Nothing will go wrong." Cody said patting his friend on his shoulder.

"All right let me know how things go." Jason said wishing he had said that to Sonny and Carly years ago. He'd learned that loyalty was great to have and show, but blind loyalty that he displayed in Port Charles led him to being lied to, used, betrayed, manipulated and abandoned.

"I will you just worry about and take care of your family. Isaac will be here if you need him." Cody told him, and then headed out of the room toward the elevator while Jason went to find the doctors.

* * *

><p>Luke traveled down route 23 along the coast of Lake Ontario towards outskirts of Port Charles and Forest Grove. Forrest Grove was a small town suburb of Port Charles that boarded the lake, Port Charles and Crimson Point. Luke looked at the clock on the car it was it was 9:23am. He was on his way to a meeting with Sonny at one of his warehouses in Forrest Grove so they could talk about how to deal with Lancing, Nikolas and his son. Sonny and he had their differences of the years, especially after he had thought Lucky dead the first time. Their friendship had never truly recovered from that, but they were still friends who helped each other out and Luke needed his help. He wanted Nikolas dead, but he just couldn't let his son die. He wanted his son locked away so he could get help, and once that bastard Nikolas was out of the way he could get his daughter back. Luke was confident if Sonny and he worked together they could bring down Trevor and Nikolas. As drove into Forrest Grove Luke never suspected that there was a GPS tracking device in attached behind his front wheel or that there were SUV's following him a mile back. Luke drove through the streets of Forrest Grove stopping at a MacDonald's to get a breakfast sandwich and cup of coffee before going to lake side Warehouse at the edge of town. After arriving at the warehouse Luke went inside passing a lot of guards. Sonny wasn't taking any chances now that Lancing had a strong foothold in Port Charles thanks to Alcazar's property, and he was put in prison. Luke walked through the vast shipping warehouse until he reached the office space and Sonny's office.<p>

"Paul." Luke called out the guards name as he came to the door.

"Luke. Go right in he's expecting you." The guard told Luke opening the door for him. Inside the office Sonny and Max were waiting for him.

"Max, Sonny."

"Luke take a seat, would you want some coffee or some donuts?" Sonny offered pointing over to the table where he had a large coffee dispenser and a box Duncan Donuts.

"No, I'm good." Luke said holding up his coffee cup. "Let's get started the quicker I get rid of the last of the Cassadine's the better, and then I can get my son help and get my daughter back." Luke told his friend

"All right let's get started." Sonny said taking a seat behind his desk. The three men began to plan on a way to permanently get rid of Nikolas and Lancing while outside other men were formulating their own plans on how to get in.

"What have you got?" Cole Turner asked Douglas as he and his right hand man Clive approached.

"Sir the situation is dangerous. Sonny has a lot of men here, and during the day there is no easy way to sneak up on them. There are no hiding places that are close to the warehouse, and the security cameras are old, but still effective as their positioned in the right places. If it were night it can be done. We do have an advantage this is a remote warehouse. I think Corinthos chose this place because it wouldn't be easily accessible to the police and his enemies along with privacy in all but on the buildings in a two block radius is vacant. Driving here we didn't pass any police cars and according to Google maps the closest major police station is three miles away. If we can cut the phone signal in the area it would delay any police response to the area." The sniper told his commander.

"Can it be done?" Cole asked Thomas the communication expert Cole had brought for this job. The last one at Shadybrook he didn't need one with the explosion at Alcazar's warehouse and the blizzard along with dealing with armatures in the orderlies and security guards there. This would be different. Cole knew his men were better trained then Sonny's, but they were still competent, armed and there were a lot of them. In fact as he looked out over the warehouse from the position on the small hill overlooking the place he estimated that his ten men plus Roman Shaw and his two men were outnumbered at least two to one.

"Yes it can be done. I've already started. I've easily bypassed the local Volts security and can shut down the cell towers with a push a button. I'm just now by passing PGE (Port Charles General Electric) and should be able to knock out the power for the area. There is a drawback to shutting off the power. First it will put the people in the warehouse are guard, and it will sent out technician's from Volt and PGE to investigate what caused the outages. I'd estimate that once we cut the phone lines we will have about twenty five to thirty minutes before they come out to take a look, and after that another ten to fifteen minutes before a police make it out here. That's about thirty five to forty five minutes before we have some police in the area, but it won't be anything we can't handle as they will only send a car or two to investigate. Then we should have another five to ten minutes before we get every cop in the area arriving."

"Then we should be in and out in no more than a half an hour." Cole stated.

"That rules out stealth it's too slow, so that leave fast and load." Alex said loading his M79 40mm grenade launcher with one of his four grenades.

"I agree with Alex." Roman Shaw said approaching with his two men. Cole had actually never met the head of the Shaw family. He had only worked with Seth and his sister. He was reluctant to take the man with him, but not even Cole dared turned down Roman especially with the reputation he had. Roman wanted to personally deal with Luke like Laila had dealt with Robert, and Cole wasn't going to say no. Roman had been civil to reassure him that he was in charge and not to protect him his two men could do that, and looking at the two body guards had dead eyes and obvious special forces trained bodies Cole had no doubt he'd be fine.

"All right we're going in fast. Derek see if one of those two cars can run." Cole said pointing to the two beat up and abandoned looking cars over there. "If one of can we'll use it as a distraction. We'll load it with explosives and one of Howard will drive it down the hill toward the entrance jumping out right before while we split up into two teams. Clive you attack the front backing up Howard. That will draw the attention of the guards while my team moves to the back taking them by surprise."

"Sounds good boss. There are a lot of them and they are armed, but I highly doubt they will suspect what we're doing." Clive told them.

"I accompany you." Roman told Cole

"All right that will free up a two men I can give you since you're going to see the brunt of the action for the first few minutes till we can make our move." Cole told Clive

"Sir the old Honda is working." Derek told his boss.

"All right start putting explosives in the car." Cole ordered.

"And I've got access to the power." Thomas

"All right let's get started. Clive you take Howard, Derek, Thomas, Mehmet, Ian and Douglas while I'll take Alex, Raul and Jim along with Mr. Shaw and his two men." Cole told Clive and the men went to work putting on their chest and back light weight body armor, and arming the car. When the men were ready Thomas cut the cell towers and power to the area while Howard started to slowly drive down the hill toward the warehouse, and Clive and the rest of his men slowly moved down the hill hiding behind some trees, and the other abandoned buildings in the area. The two guards who were on duty at the entrance to stop cars and to keep an eye out for rival organization's men, and the police noticed the old car approaching them and that's when Howard stepped on the gas jumping out of the car. The Honda stayed straight and then veered to the right running into the guard post as the two guards jumped out of the way, and as the guards started to get up the concussive blast from the car knocked the fifteen feet back and out cold. The sound of the explosion alerted all the guards including Sonny, Luke and Max.

"What was that?" Sonny asked.

"We're under attack." The blacked haired Paul said coming in with a hand held radio in his hand. "Someone rammed a car into the guard station at the entrance, and then it blew up knocking out the two guards we had there. Now from what Louie is tell me there are at least six armed men attacking the entrance. Their heavily armed and have some body armor on." Paul told his boss.

"Where's Milo?" Max asked.

"He and four men are going out to back up Louie and his men."

"It must be Lancing. He must have not taken our talk well." Sonny said pulling open his top drawer and pulling out his gun. Putting a clip in Sonny admitted he couldn't remember the last time he had fired a gun.

"I need a gun." Luke said. He had one of his own, but had left it in his car.

"Let's go." Sonny said walking out of his office and to the right away from the entrance. They four along with eight more men so body guards, others warehouse workers who also worked as back up security head a few dozen feet until they reached a dimly lit room with nothing inside. Paul and another guard took a couple of crowbars and lifted up part of the tile concrete floor to reveal a stock pile of weapons. Luke saw that it was filled with assault rifles, shotguns and more pistols. "We have permits for the weapons we have on us, but these we don't. Jason and I put hidden places like this in all our warehouses to hide the weapons from the police and just in case something like this happened. Take a weapon Luke we need to go." Sonny told his old friend as the other men grabbed weapons out of the crate. Luke picked up a Glock and a shotgun and started to load them.

"Paul take some men and head to the rear entrance to secure an escape route, and to make sure they aren't using attack as a distraction to come in through the back." Max told Paul.

"Max could we escape through the tunnel that leads to the lake?" Sonny asked his enforcer.

"Possibly, but we don't know what's out there. There could be men waiting for us." Max told his boss thinking sure Sonny had changed for the better over this past year, but he was still a selfish man who in situations like this would almost always think of himself. "Boss I think it would be best to go help Louie and my brother and put an end to those men." Sonny thought for a second and agreed.

"All right let's go help Milo. Putting these men down will be a major blow to Trevor. Luke?" Sonny then asked turning the older man asking if he was in.

"I'm with you Sonny. Once we deal with them and Lancing we can then deal with Nikolas." Luke said agreeing, and the three men along with a few others headed to back up Louie and Milo outside. Outside Milo, Louie and their men were holding their own, but they didn't have assault rifles or body armor as they hid behind parked cars and the concrete slab that was put in to keep cars or vehicles from getting too close. That of course didn't protect them as Douglas they ex-army ranger sniper was one hundred and fifty yards away on top of the hill. As soon as Davis stood to fire on Mehmet his Turkish comrade Douglas put a bullet into his head and watched him collapse to the ground.

"Shit, there's a sniper up on the hill." Milo yelled over the gun fire as he saw Louie trying to go help a guard who been shot in the shoulder and now was in the open. Louie dragged his fellow guard back behind a car but ended up getting shout in his back hip, and slid back against the car in pain as the two guards were no stuck behind the car and couldn't move.

"Damn it we can't attack with that sniper taking us out whenever we try to make a move." Griffin told Milo as he crotched beside Milo and a few other guards.

"Listen there's an old large sewage tunnel that leads from here to the top of the hill right?" Milo asked Griffin. Milo didn't know the layout that well. He normally worked at a different warehouse.

"Yeah the town hasn't gotten around doing something with it. It's right over there." The guard told Milo pointing to the tunnel about forty feet away.

"All right here's what's going to happen. You're going to keep up the fire while I sneak over to the tunnel. I'm going to get through it and take out the sniper. My brother should be here soon with some men."

"We can hold until Max gets here."

"Good just don't let them get to Louie and Lenard." Milo said of the two badly wounded men hiding behind a car.

"We won't as he watched Milo staying low and heading toward the tunnel, while he and the rest of the guards continued to fire to distract the attackers and give cover to their two wounded comrades.

Paul and his six men moved to the back entrance to secure an escape route if they needed it since the small motor boat they had hidden could only seated four and could carry about eight. As Paul and his men approached the back door Tom saw someone trying to sneak up as he opened the door beside the large garage door, and open fired with his gun hitting Jim in his left shoulder and chest. The body armor Jim had protected him from being killed as he was knocked back on the ground hitting his head and going unconscious, and then all heal broke lose as Cole and his men opened fire and Tom just managed to close the door and duck behind the brick wall. Paul was glad Sonny and Jason had renovated the warehouse last year, because before the walls were basically made of plywood, which would easily go up in flames if there was a fire and would be shredded by bullets coming out of assault rifles.

"We can't get in they've got the advantage with the brick." Raul told them as he fired on them.

"We don't have time for this. By now the technician vans should be on their way." Cole said and turned to Alex. "Alex."

"Right time to create our own way in." Alex smiling as he aimed at the brick way where Paul and his men were taking cover while they alternated firing. Across from them Tom and another guard were about to open fire when Tom saw Alex with what looked like some kind of missile launcher.

"Shit. GET AWAY FROM THE WALL!" Tom yelled across to Paul and the other men, but it was too late as the brick wall was blown in inward knocking back and covering them in bricks. The blast also forced Tom and the guard with him to take cover behind a forklift they had near the doors. Out front Sonny, Max, Luke and the rest of their men were faring better as they had killed two of the attackers. Still the sniper had killed two men, and injured another two. That's when they heard the explosion and a radio call from a man inside saying that there were men coming in from the back.

"Damn. Boss I think we need to fall back. We can close the door and keep them pinned down while we deal with the intruders." Max said realizing their advantage was crumbling, and hoping his brother could take out that sniper and then hit these guys from behind. The mob boss surveyed the situation and wished Jason was here. He was better at thinking in high stress situations like this.

"All right let's get back inside." Sonny ordered.

"Griffin get Louie and Lenard, and then cut the gas and oil lines of the cars." Max began to say.

"That a good idea. We can't let them use the cars for closer cover, so when they approach we light them on fire and they won't be able to use them as cover without being burned." Luke said realizing what Max was thinking, and the men quickly went to work going under the cars and trucks cutting the gas and oil lines and pulling behind the concrete barriers and the doors. Luke, Sonny and Max went to help the men inside leaving Griffin in charge to hold the men outside off. As the three men went back, Milo slowly crawled out of the pipe as not to make any noise, and hid behind a dumpster for cover and to search for cover. After a few seconds he heard someone talking on the radio nearby.

"They've retreated inside. It looks like our distraction worked. It looks like they six men on the doors. Two of them look badly wounded and should put up much resistance. I'll come down and help you out since I can't get a clean visual." Douglas said overlooking the situation. Ian was KIA with a bullet to the head, while Mehmet was shot, but in his armor and was coming to, and the rest of the men made their advance forward. Clive and his men took cover behind the vehicles in the parking lot and started to open fire. While his men were firing Clive put his hand down and felt something wet and smelt gasoline. He looked down and saw gas and oil all over the place. Quickly looking around he saw all the cars a near the barriers and doors were the same, and knew what the men inside were planning.

"FALL BACK!" Clive yelled ordering his men to get away from the cars as Griffin threw out a molotov cocktail lighting the cars on fire. All of Clive's men got away except Howard who tripped and fell and now had half his body covered in gas and oil. His lower half of his body caught on fire and he yelled in pain, while Griffin's men kit Mehmet in the body arms, and legs killing him. Clive got Howard, and the rest of the men fell back behind the other vehicles that weren't on fire. They managed to put the fire out on Howard's legs, but from what Clive could tell he had suffered second degree burns, and wouldn't be able to move easily. "Douglas I need you down here now." Clive ordered.

"I'm on my way." Douglas said and then he heard breaking of glass. Milo was trying to sneak up on the man, and get close enough for a good shot with his gun. He was about thirty five feet away when he stepped on the glass. From his distance Milo knew there was a good chance he'd miss or hit him in his armor, which wouldn't kill the man. Douglas spun around with his sniper rifle and fired while Milo ran for the cover of a car, and firing at the same time. Both men missed, but it gave time for Douglas to quickly move, because he knew he was out in the open. The tall brown hair ex-army ranger dashed for the small wooden fence, and hid behind it. Milo knew he was behind the wooden fence, but not exactly where and didn't want to as he didn't have a lot of ammo left. He only had another two clips, so if he ran out he was a dead man. Douglas dropped his sniper rifle. It would be more of a hindrance than anything else. Instead he got his two hand guns loaded and pulled out the keys to his SUV. His adversary wasn't near them, so he couldn't use the explosion to take him down, but he could use the car alarm to distract the man. Douglas hit the button sounding the alarm. Milo kept behind the car, but turned in the direction of the SUV to look, which gave the ranger time to move out from the fence and behind a large disposal dumpster that was being used to clear out the nearby warehouse. Milo cursed himself realizing what happened. Now he didn't know where the other man was, but there were only two places near for cover the fence and the dumpster. Looking down at the smoke rising from the cars and trucks below gave Milo an idea. He didn't have keys to the car, but he could put it on fire, and use the smoke as cover. Max's younger brother quickly got out his pocket knife and went about gutting the gas line and releasing the oil, and then pulled out his lighter to started the car fire, after about a minute wall of smoke covering the area, which kept Douglas from seeing what Milo was doing or the other way around. Milo had a fifty-fifty chance of being wrong. If he went to the fence and his enemy wasn't behind it he was dead and the other way around, because the noise would give him away when he was that close. Taking a chance Milo ran toward the dumpster and hid behind it while Douglas was on the other side and heard Milo on the other side just a few feet away. Douglas smiled being in a situation like this before, he quickly fell to the ground and sprayed bullets under the bottom of the dumpster hitting Milo in his right angle, which forced him to fall to the ground dropping his gun. Douglas moved around the dumpster to finish off the young Italian mobster while Milo knew he was in trouble. His gun was a few feet away, his angle was shot and Douglas was on the way. Milo knew he had to do something desperate and did his best to block out the pain as he used his left foot to push off the ground and run into Douglas knocking him to the ground and his guns away before he could fire. The two men wrestled on the ground punching each other, but Douglas was the better fighter. The two men got to their knees, and Milo tried to punch Douglas with his left hand, but the ex-army ranger was faster as he caught Milo's arm and with his own elbow he rammed it into Milo's arm, breaking it making Milo scream in pain. Douglas got up to get his guns when with his right hand Milo rammed his knife into Douglas's left ankle forcing him back to the ground, while Milo dove for one of the ranger's guns. The two men fought for the gun Milo getting it first and firing into Douglas's side where the armor was the weakest, and hitting his spleen and liver, but not before Douglas used Milo's knife to stab him in the left side of his body. Both men laid on the ground one was dying while the other was just in a lot of pain. Milo watched Douglas cough up blood and then die. Milo got to his knees and ripped his expensive suit to use as a bandage for his ankle and knife wound that he guesses wasn't serious except that he was losing blood. Milo knew he had to move. He hobbles to his feet. Seeing the sniper rifle by the fence he made his way over to his falling to the ground every few feet until he reaches it. Grabbing the gun he makes his way over to where Douglas was firing from. With his left arm broken he knew he wouldn't be able to hit them, but he would at least be in the range and cause them to be distracted and force them to make a move. Milo uses his broken arm as a balance and tries to take a good aim, but when he fires he misses his target by at least ten feet.

"What the fuck is Douglas doing?" Derek asked after a bullet hit the ground near him.

"Douglas come in." Clive called over his radio. "Douglas report." Clive ordered and waited for a response, but there was none. "Douglas is down, and judging by how bad a shot the guy shooting at us he's badly injured." Cole's right hand man quickly said assessing the situation.

"What do we do?" Thomas asked. "Do we work our way around to the back and help out Cole or do we go after the guy firing on us?"

"We do neither." Clive said. "He wants us to move so the men at the door can go help Corinthos. We're staying for now. He's not going to hit us, and we need to keep the men on the doors and take them out, so get back to hitting the door." Clive ordered, and he and his men went back to shooting at the men behind the barrier and doors. Inside Tom and the guard with him held their own using the forklift to block the garage door keeping it from being opened while the two men fired on the men coming inside and giving cover to Paul and his men, who were either dead or unconscious. Cole watched the injured Jim die as he was shot in the leg in head

"Alex take these men out. They're about twenty feet to the right behind the wall." Cole ordered his man.

"With pleasure." Alex told his boss as he reloaded his grenade launcher. Taking aim he fired where his commander had told him the men were. The explosion knocked another whole in the wall killing the guard that Tom had with him and knocking Tom into a support beam knocking him out. "You're good to go."

"All right let's move." Cole said as he headed inside followed by his men along with Roman and his two men, while Paul had come to and retreated behind a beam twenty feet away. Three more guards rushed in, but two were cut down my Cole and his men, while the third took cover behind another forklift near Paul. Sony, Max and Luke along with the four remaining guards in the whole warehouse and opened fire taking cover behind metal crates, support beams and forklifts.

"Those aren't Lancing's men." Max said getting a closer view of their enemy.

"They're not?" Luke asked yelling from a crate to Sonny and Max who were behind a forklift a few feet away.

"No, I have pictures of every man who works for Lancing and these aren't his men." Sonny said taking a look at the men.

"And they're too well equipped to be mob. Sure a few men in the mob are ex-military and well trained, but they're the minority. These guys on the other hand I'd say are all ex-military."

"Then who the hell are they?" Luke asked yelling.

"Would you like me to answer that for you Luke?" Roman asked from as Cole's men stopped firing so he could be heard while Cole's men got into better positions and Alex reloaded his weapon with one of his last two grenades.

"Who are you?" Luke asked as Sonny motioned his men to stop firing for a second.

"You don't know me, but you knew my father." Roman said as Cole got the status of what was happening outside. Getting the not as expected information, he knew the main route of escape was out and called switched to the backup plan.

"Your father?"

"Yes you remember my father Victor Cassadine after all you're the one who put him in prison and killed him, and causing my mother's death." Roman told Luke. He was fine with revealing his identity since no one in the warehouse was going to get out alive.

"Victor didn't have any children." Luke countered not believing the man.

"Not that you knew off. He had three children. Why would I lie about something like this? I also did what you couldn't in ridding the world of Helena my traitorous aunt." Roman told his father's killer as Cole got in touch with his men on the speed boats and told them to get here as ASAP.

"This guys a Cassadine." Sonny said in more of a confused statement not sure what was going on.

"Yes." Luke said admitting the man had no reason to lie and it wasn't hard to disappear if you had the desire to after all he'd done it. "What do you want?" Luke asked.

"What do I want? That's simple justice for my mother and father. The WSB is no more. Helena's dead along with your friend Robert. The Cassadine family is an empty shell as it once was while the Shaw family is soon to be the most powerful family and organization in the world. All that's left to bring peace and justice to my parents is your death." Roman explained to Luke.

"You're not involved with Nikolas?" Luke asked now a little confused.

"I've renounced the Cassadine name, and am just using that pathetic leader of the Cassadine family."

"Then why are you attacking now." Sonny asked wondering why if they were here to kill Luke they did it now.

"I can answer that." Cole said. "Nikolas and Lancing got Seth Lei's help and ours not realizing who we are or that we're just using them, and of course they didn't want to be traced to your deaths. Now the time for talk is over." Cold said motioning for Alex who stepped out from his position of cover with his grenade launcher aimed right at forklift Sonny and Max were hiding behind and fired. Sonny and Max moved, but it was too late as the blast knocked Sonny into the glass window of the delivery manager office nearby while the forklift flipped over crushing Max's legs and trapping him. After that all hell broke loose as Paul, Luke and the other men opened fire hitting Alex twice in his right leg as he ran for cover. The men continued to fire as the firefight continued for minutes.

"Paul where is the tunnel to the late?" Luke asked moving up to Paul behind the pillar as he watched another of Sonny's men go down and knew they had lost.

"It's back in the office space. Two rooms down from Sonny's there's a room and in the below the middle slap is the tunnel." Paul said firing and hitting Raul in his right shoulder.

"We need to get out of here we can't win." Luke stated as another of Sonny's me goes down. Paul looked around and saw that he was right. Max was pinned down under a forklift, and there was nothing that could be done for him, while Sonny was unconscious. Paul didn't like it, but he was going to use the other guards as a distraction while he and Luke escape. He was loyal man, but this was a win less fight and he wasn't going to die for nothing.

"All right let's go." Paul said firing again and the two men slowly made their way back hoping to not be seen.

"Where is Spencer?" Roman asked not seeing the man he was here to kill. Cole looked scanned the area and saw in the distance Luke and another man trying to get away.

"Alex fire before they get to cover." Cole ordered the injured man. Alex quickly hobbled to his feet and using the last grenade he fired at the two fleeing men missing him, but hitting the wall near them. The shrapnel hit Paul in the eye and through while Luke was hit in his left leg. Luke abandoned Paul and headed toward the tunnel as Cole, Roman and their men finished off Sonny's men with only Raul dyeing with a gunshot to neck. Max tried fighting using his gun and hitting on of Roman's guards in the arm, but he was pinned down with no cover, before he was killed with a shot between his eyes Max hoped and prayed his brother was alive, and lived through this. He didn't want his father to lose both his sons. Cole walked into the office where Sonny had landed and kicked away his guns as the Italian mob boss regained consciousness and got to his knees.

"Lancing wanted me to tell you something before you die." Cole told Sonny as he aimed his gun at the once most powerful mob boss in the northeast and one of the most powerful men in Port Charles. "He says thank you for the territory and not to worry he'll take good care of your children." Cole said as a blooding Sonny looked up before Cole put a hole in the man's forehead ridding Port Charles of one of its fixtures these past two decades. "All right everyone it's time to leave." Cole said looking at his watch. By now the technicians would have arrived and found nothing wrong, and had called the police who were more than likely on the way. "Luke is most likely heading toward the lake where I'm sure Sonny had a boat hidden. Unfortunately there will be men waiting for him. We are leaving by speed boat so everyone head toward the lake and the docks. Clive don't worry about the SUV's there is little to no evidence in them, and nothing that would connect to us. If need be the boss can use Lancing and his contacts in the PCPD to get rid of them." Cole explained to his right hand man.

"All right. What about Sonny's remaining me here? There are what I estimate three men still alive." Clive asked as he looked at the doors.

"We don't have time." Thomas said as he had pulled out his small lab top and found the cell towers and power was back on, and that four police car were less than five minutes away.

"Leave them they haven't heard anything and don't know anything. They'll think it was Lancing, which they'll be no proof and I'm sure the PCPD will arrest them and they'll be dealt with in prison." Cole told Clive

"All right we'll pulling out and meet you at the boats." Clive said helping up Howard and motioning his men that they were leaving while Luke made his way through the tunnel and outside. Seeing Sonny's small speed boat he was about to make his way to it when a bullet shattered his right knee cap and Luke collapsed to his knees in pain. Looking up he saw two large speed boats and four men with guns.

"We're you trying to leave before you receive the justice you so richly deserve." Roman said walking up to Luke from behind the man. One of his personal guards handed Roman his army knife. "Tell me something Luke how does it feel to know that the Spencer family is no more, and everything that you have fought for was for nothing? Laura's dead, Lulu children will be bread out of the Spencer gene and Lucky I doubt Lucky will last the year. I think Morgan will deal with him." Roman asked bending down to his knees so he could look Luke in the eyes as Luke was held down.

"Go to hell." Luke said spitting blood in Roman's face not wanting to give the Cassadine the satisfaction.

"You are right I have no illusions about where I'm going, but you will be there long before me. I like knives more than guns." Roman said to himself as he looked at the knife in his hand. "Guns are too impersonal. Killing from a distance and quickly ruins all the fun. With knives the killings are up close and personal as you can watch the life and soul drain from their eyes." Roman said as he slit Luke's throat. The cut wasn't deep enough to kill Luke instantly, but deep enough that he would die quickly. Roman smiled and watched the life slowly fade from his father's killers eyes as Cole and his men started to board the boats. Roman watch Luke's eyes for another minute until his eyes had become lifeless. Then his men let Luke flop to the ground, and Roman and his men left on the large speed boats leaving the icon of Port Charles Luke Spencer's dead body for the world to see.

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE CONTINUATION OF THIS CHAPTER: Cody get's one of the men who finds one of the men who rapped Elizabeth, John puts the pieces together and get's the call about Sonny and Luke, Carly and Trevor don't get good news with Sonny's will and Jason and Elizabeth learn of Sonny and Luke's death.<strong>


	48. Chapter 48

Here is the next Chapter in Once Upon A Time In Port Charles. It's the shortest chapter I've done for awhile, but like I said in the last chapter his is just a continuation of the last chapter. I did cut out one scene with Jason and Elizabeth, but I felt it wasn't necessary. This chapter is rated pg-13 for just language. It has a lot of suspense and drama dealing with Sonny and Luke's death. After this chapter the story moves in time to May and I will bring Jason and Elizabeth back to Port Charles and minor characters like Brenda, Jax and others will have some small roles. In this chapter I will be using some Ukrainian which I used Google Translate to translate with. You can find the translations at the bottom of the chapter.

**MackenenzieH**: Thanks for the review. I've gotten much better with my writing since I've started college, but I'm not prefect and I appreciate people like you pointing out the writing mistakes I've either over looked or didn't know about to begin with.

That my only real complaint with this site is that majority of the comments/reviews are generally way to kind even for stories that are written badly and have a lot of errors in them. I do enjoy comments/reviews that praise my writing and story, but it's not bad to criticize someone's writing as long as you're trying to help them become a better writer, and aren't cruel and mean.

**Sweetgirl23**: Sorry about killing Sonny and Luke. I always intended to kill off Sonny, but Luke was another matter. I thought about it for a while. I thought about him making amends as a parent especially with Lulu since I have plans for Lucky, but this is the way I went.

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying the story. Feel free to leave reviews/comments.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Eight<strong>

As a fire fight was raging in Forest Grove John was headed to the basement and the locked room he was using. Emily was at the clinic helping out and Megan was in school, so he didn't have to worry about them seeing what he was doing. Unlocking the door the storage space near the laundry room John pulled the string cord, and the room was dimly lit by the one light bulb in the room. Pulling out the file Peter had hidden he began taping up pictures on the wall, using a black permanent marker drawing lines that connected each person. There was the commissioner, Trevor Lancing, the deceased councilman Albert Gunderson, the mayor, Port Charles's congressman Vincent Castle, the D.A., along with some other officer's, and a few others's John didn't recognize. Then there was Seth Lei who John had only met the man once, and wondered what his connection to all this once. He could guess what was going on here both mob and political ambitions joining forces to get what they want. He didn't have enough proof and he could guess Peter didn't have enough either. It was all circumstantial at best. A friend of a friend paid who was connected to Lancing gave money to the D.A's campaign fund. It might be embarrassing, but certainly not incriminating. Still it was enough to start with and he could start investigating. The problem was he couldn't do it alone. John needed help, but didn't know who he could trust, except maybe David Harper. He seemed like a straight and arrow cop who wouldn't like what was going on and could help, and from what he could tell didn't believe how Peter died. Yes that is who he would go to. John was pulled from his thought when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and saw it was detective Kim.

"Hello."

"Hunter where are you?" the Asian Canadian woman asked.

"What's going on?" John asked leaving the room, and locking the door.

"There's a gun battle at Sonny's warehouse in Forrest Grove. The Forrest Grove police are asking for our assistance."

"All right I'm on my way." John said hanging hitting the end button and rushing to his truck, and speeding out to Forrest Grove and Sonny's warehouse where he came to the remnants of a war zone with cars on fire, bullets and guns everywhere along with bodies along with EMT's helping survivors. John saw Milo, Max's younger brother being loaded into an ambulance as he walked through the mess. His eyes caught onto the SUV's and then one of the men and looked Middle Eastern. John knew these guys were the attackers. They had body armor on, assault rifles and what looked like heavy caliber bullets. John saw the whole's in the wall and the flipped forklift and knew that it was caused by either a shoulder lunched missile or more likely some kind of small grenade launcher. John passed Sonny's dead body and saw that the man was executed at close range. He then follows the carnage and destruction outside to the dead body of Luke Spencer. That's where found detectives Kim and Harper.

"John look at this mess." Harper said motioning to the carnage all around.

"Yeah there was quiet a gun fight here, that Corinthos and Spencer lost."

"I bet Lancing did this." Said an officer nearby.

"There's no proof that Lancing did this. We've already took pictures of the dead attacker's and there's no connection to Lancing. Sonny was terrible at business and had many enemies it could have been any of them." Mei-Ling told the officer, and John eyed her closely.

"I have to agree, though this doesn't have the feel of a mob hit." David told them.

"You're right. The bodies of the attackers aren't mob, and I bet you find nothing on them. No police record, just some up standing citizens who live simple normal lives. That's because these guys are most likely high end ex-military merc's. I was offered a job by a group when I got out of the military, but I turned them down. These are men who will do almost anything for money, and will hire themselves out to any dictator, despot or organization that has the money to pay them. They also weren't here for Sonny's or at least not him alone. I think the connection here is Spencer. If they were after Sonny they could have done it at any time, but they waited for Luke to be here in a remote place, and then attacked. From what I can tell the planned it pretty well, they took out the power and communication in the area, and then split up into two teams with a sniper laying out men. They even had a second escape route, which they used here with boats." John said pointing to the boats. "The only flaw I think they had was they underestimated the amount of resistance Sonny's men would put up." John pointed out. Mei-Ling and David looked at the John impressed at his observations.

"I think you're right, but the Mayor or Forrest Grove and Port Charles are going to want answers, though I think they'll be happy to announce that the scourge of Port Charles is dead." David told him.

"Yeah I've noticed this city blames the Sonny and Morgan for everything. Oh I'm sure they do illegal things, but from what I've seen they've done far more good than bad. The drug related crime in this city is the lowest of a city this size along with the violent crime rate."

"Not according to the last few months." Detective Kim told him.

"You're right. Though I think it has more to do with Lancing than anything else." John softly said to himself.

"What did you say?"

"That I'm going to go talk to the CSI's and see what they've found." John told Kim, and looked at Harper hoping by the look he was giving him, he know that he wanted to talk to the man privately. John walked toward two CSI's collecting bullets and saw Officer Steele. "Carol I need to talk to you for a moment?" John asked the young blonde hair officer as he motioned her over to where he was standing.

"John what do you need?" Carol asked walking over to the detective.

"I need you to do me a favor. I need you to grab a few officer's you trust and head to the hospital to guard Milo's and the other survivor's rooms." John told her.

"But the commissioner wants everyone here for this."

"I know he didn't assign anyone to protect them." John said unhappily.

"You think someone will try to kill them?" Carol asked concerned.

"Yes and I honestly don't trust the commissioner." John said thinking he could trust her like David and that even if Lancing wasn't involved in this like John thought he'd still want to get rid of all remnants of Sonny's organization including his men.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm sure you can tell things aren't right with the department, and something needs to be done." John told her as he looked around to make sure no one was around.

"All right I'll guard their rooms."

"Tell the officer's that the commissioner ordered them to, and if or when you're caught say I asked for you to stay there until you've taken all their statements."

"You're already on thin ice with the commissioner and D.A. You could be suspended or lose your job over this."

"Let me worry about the Commissioner and D.A., you worry about protecting them."

"All right I head to the hospital now." Carol told him and head to some other officer's to lie to them, while John went to talk to the CSI's.

* * *

><p>Artem Makosky sat behind his desk in his office overlooking the floor of the warehouse in Thunder Bay, Canada he watched the news of the attack and death of boss Sonny Corinthos the once powerful mob boss who with the help of his enforcer and partner controlled the majority of the east coast. Now the deceased man was a shell of himself with his territory barley a third of it once was. With Corinthos out of the way his boss Toma Pavlik could now talk total control of the Buffalo territory. The thirty two year old second generation Ukrainian-Canadian headed out onto the catwalk to watch his men work filling containers with their product that would be shipped to Cleveland and Toledo, and then would be sold and sent across the US.<p>

"Boss." Pasha called through his radio.

"What is it Pasha?" Artem asked calling through his hand held radio.

"There's a man here to see you."

"I'm not expecting anyone. Who is he?" Artem asked curiously.

"The name he gave me is Cody Lambert."

"Never heard of a Cody Lambert. Is he armed?"

"No he isn't. He knows who you are and that you work for Toma Pavlik. He has a proposition for you. Should I send him away?" Pasha asked his boss while he looked at the bald headed man in front of him, and two other guards had their weapons at the ready.

"No I'll be down in a minute." Artem told Pasha decided he wanted to meet this Lambert and find out what he wanted. The boss headed down the stairs and to the entrance and waiting area where he found the tanned bald headed man in tan slack, and black shirt with a brown leather jacket on. The man was dressed casual, but Artem could see the by looking into the man's eyes, and facial expressions that he was here for serious business. "So Mr. Lambert what can I do for you?" Totem asked as he motioned for one of the guards to go find out if the picture they have on camera matches any law enforcement database.

"I assure you I'm not with any law enforcement agency as I'm sure your men will tell you in a moment. As for what you can do for me is nothing. I'm not here for you." Cody told the man as his eyes found what he was looking for.

"Then what are you here for? I was told you had a proposition for me." Artem asked as he heard his men say this guy wasn't law enforcement. He could tell by his French accent that he was either a French Canadian or originally from France.

"It's not a what it is a who."

"What?" Artem asked confused and growing unease with every moment as he motioned for the guards to be ready.

"Yes I'm here for someone, and that's him over there." Cody told him pointing directly at Sergey Pavlik who was here to ensure his cargo was loaded onto his ship since he had weaseled his way into being in charge of his own crew. "I'm here to collect him. He and I need to have a talk privately." Cody told the boss. Artem looked at the young cousin to his boss and wondered what he had done now. The kid thought just because his mother was Toma's aunt and last remaining of his families' older generation that he was entitled to what he wanted, and get away with anything. Sure the man was twenty three, but he acted like a petulant child. He had already had to be bailed out of debt from a casino, and had killed a cop along with trying to run his own operation. The only reason he was still alive was he was Toma's family, and his boss had promised his aunt to look after her only child.

"What do you want to talk to Sergey about?" Artem wondering what kind of mess he'd half to bail the man out of now.

"All right, but I'd like Sergey to hear." Cody told the man.

"Sergey get over here." Artem called the young man over.

"Хто цей лисий виродок?" Sergey asked Artem in their motherland tongue.

"Сергій якого хрону ти тепер робити?" Artem asked

"Як ви смієте говорити зі мною таким чином. Я твій двоюрідний брат босів, і запустити свій екіпаж. Покажіть мені, що я заслуговую поваги чи я тебе вбив." Sergey threatened the warehouse boss. Cody just stood quietly and patiently listening to the men and the voice in his ear peace who was translating the conversation. Cody didn't understand Ukrainian, but one of his men did and was translating for him while they got in position.

"Ця людина тут для вас. Він хоче, щоб ви." Artem told the ignorant fool ignoring his threat.

"Чого він хоче?" Sergey asked and then turned to Cody. "What do you want?"

"I want you. Wait let me tell you a story first. Last November a friend of mine who I now consider a little sister was gang raped. The man wore all black including masks, while a fifth recorded them assaulting this sweet and innocent woman who had done nothing wrong." Cody said and was going to continue, but was interrupted by Sergey, and Cody noticed the recognition in the man's eyes.

"What does this have to do with me?" Sergey asked arrogantly as Artem just listened.

"I'm getting to that. The four men managed to get away with their horrific act, but what they didn't know is when you record something and then post it on the internet it's there for all to see, and one of the men had one of these tattoos." Cody said pulling out a picture of the tattoo and saw Artem and Sergey's recognition of the tattoo.

"So what a lot of men have tattoo's." Sergey said defiantly.

"You are correct. I even have a few of my own, but this tattoo is special. Only members of the Ukrainian mob get it. I've already talked to the mob in the Ukraine and they have no knowledge and lock solid alibies, which led me to Buffalo. There are only five men in your organization who have this tattoo. Of those five men only four of them have alibies for the times of the rape. The only man who didn't check out was you Sergey." Cody told the men. Artem swore and looked at Sergey as he remembered seeing the news report of Elizabeth Webber gang rape.

"So what you have no proof that I was involved."

"You seemed to think I'm a cop. I'm not and all the proof I need is the tattoo you have and the smug and guilty expression on your face." Cody explained as his men let him know they were in position.

"So even what you say is true the woman was a nobody just some whore who enjoyed it." Sergey countered.

"You really are a fucking idiot. I think I'm going to enjoy torturing you, because I would bet my life that you and the three other men took off your masks and celebrated. Sexually assaulting a woman a horrific act that should be punishable by death, but who you raped makes it so much worse. My god you really have no idea who you raped?" Cody asked astonished at the man's stupidity and arrogance. "Who you like to tell him?" Cody asked Artem as he saw the horrified recognition as he put it together.

"You really do deserve to die, and it looks like it's going to happen. Didn't you pay attention to the news? Even last August it was all over the place as to who Elizabeth Webber was dating, and now engaged to." Artem said putting a hand over his face realizing what the potential mess this fool had gotten him and his organization into.

"Who?"

"Отримати Toma по телефону зараз." Artem ordered one of his men.

"Зараз? Але він на зустрічі." The guard asked.

"NOW!" Artem yelled at the guard, who ran to make the call to their boss, and then turned and stared daggers at Sergey. "Elizabeth Webber's boyfriend and now fiancé is Jason Morgan." Artem said with a satisfied smile as he registered the shock, and then fear on Sergey's face.

"She's…She's the…the fiancée of Jason Morgan?" Sergey asked as fear began to seep into his mind and bones.

"Yes she is, and I would like to have a very long talk with you on how to treat women in her place." Cody told the man.

"But Jason doesn't have any power. He left the mob, and fled with the tail in his legs as he hides somewhere in Europe." Sergey said as the guard came up to Artem with a cell phone and handed it to him. The boss quickly explained to his boss what was happening.

"Toma would like to speak to you and Sergey." Artem said as he put the cell phone on speaker and raised the volume to its loudest.

"Artem has told me my cousin has done it again." Toma said through the phone not happy with his cousin.

"Toma."

"SHUT UP SERGEY!" Toma yelled through the phone at his cousin. "Men are talking. I am sorry my cousin was involved with Morgan's woman's rape, and Sergey will corporate and tell you the names of the men who were involved.

"No I won't. I gave them my word. You and mother told me how important it is to keep one's word, plus the man in charge threatened our lives."

"Sergey shut up." Toma repeated.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to treat women? It doesn't matter even if he is willing to tell me the names of the other men I doubt they're real names, and even if they were he's still coming with me." Cody told them.

"Really. While I understand that you want the men to pay for what happened to Miss Webber, Corinthos is dead and Jason has no power here. How do you intend to get my cousin let alone make it out of the building alive?" Toma asked Cody as Artem motioned his men, and they drew their weapons.

"Simple I intend to walk out of here with him, and you'll going to let me." Cody told the mob boss confidently.

"And if I don't."

"Then you, me, Sergey, Artem and the rest of his men are going to die, and you'll going to lose millions of dollars' worth of product, and the Canadian authorities will be informed of what was here as well as shown. I know what you're going to ask next and while we've been talking my men have made their way to the upper cat walks and have cover and the height advantage, and if they have to will kill you all." Cody told the Ukrainian mob boss, which let his men know to make themselves known. Cody's ten men with assault rifles and shot guns aimed down at the warehouse workers and guards as Artem looked up at them.

"Artem?" Toma asked his man.

"Boss it's not good they got the steel walk way and railing as cover. They can easily pick us off."

"Лайно." Toma cursed through the phone. "Morgan is starting a war."

"I don't work for Jason." Cody told the man.

"You what?"

"That's right. I don't work for Jason. I haven't taken a cent from him. In fact he doesn't know I'm here." Cody told them lying about the last part.

"Then why are you here?" Sergey asked confused.

"Justice. I'm as a friend to Jason and Elizabeth. I'm going to get justice for her and find out who were the other men who raped Elizabeth." Cody told them.

"Artem…" Toma was going to continue, but was cut off by Sergey as he and his men drew their weapons.

"You can't let him have me. I won't let you take me." Sergey said scared and angry as he aimed his gun at Cody.

"Mr. Pavlik I suggest you have you men drop their guns and allow Sergey to come with me, because I am not leaving here without him. Either I leave with him or we all die together." Cody said remaining calm and cool as he showed no emotion while the situation escalated.

"Артем повторити те, що я збираюся сказати, щоб всі могли чути." Toma ordered Artem, and the man began to repeat what his boss is saying "Кожен Кидайте зброю. Це включає в себе чоловіками Сергія. Ви знаєте, хто я? Ви можете працювати і лояльні до Сергія, але ти працюєш на мене. Якщо у мене є, щоб мої люди будуть тебе стріляв." Toma ordered and Artem repeated, and then Artem's men aimed their guns at Sergey's men. "Тепер опустіть зброю." After hearing what their boss's boss said and having guns aimed at them, they dropped their guns, followed by everyone else while another forcefully took Sergey's gun from him.

"Mother will never forgive you for this." Sergey stated

"Do you know what you've potentially cost me and my organization? Our organization has remained under the radar my other organizations and the authorities as we've grown, and I wanted it that way. Your reckless actions and arrogant attitude has cost us money, time and influence and now there is now going back for you. Yes Hanna will never forgive me, but there is no way out of you for this so she and I will have to live with the choices you've made. I would say so do you, but I don't think you'll be alive much longer. Now Mr. Lambert take him and go. I don't want to see you again." Toma ordered not happy that he'd have to tell his aunt that her son is gone.

"Thank you. Come on Sergey let's get moving." Cody said has he pulled the man's hands behind his back and restrained his hands with black tri-fold cuffs and pushed him forward out the warehouse with his men slowly carefully following with their weapons trained on Artem's men. Cody guided him to his black truck as three four other trucks pulled up to taken in the rest of the men, and Sergey was dragged off to his gruesome fate.

* * *

><p>Carly was giddy with excitement as she and her husband reached Sonny's lawyer's office building. She couldn't wait to get control of Sonny's money that she was sure he left to his children, which would put her in control of the trust, and Trevor was already making plans to buy up the territory property left behind by the dead mob boss. He had already taken the shipping lanes in Lake Ontario. Once he consolidated all of Sonny's property he could move on to the pathetic five families. Then there would only be one true power in the northeast. The two got out of their limo and quickly made their way to the lawyer's office. Opening the door without permission they found Hugh sitting behind his desk talking to Diane Miller.<p>

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Lancing want a surprise." Sonny's lawyer joked and Diane laughed because neither had showed up. Sonny had already made arrangements when he had gotten out of jail for his death.

"We thought we'd stop by to talk about the trusts for Sonny's children." Carly said as she actually thought the man was serious.

"Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it? Geez Mr. Lancing I don't know how or why you put up with her. Mrs. Lancing it's been less than seven hours and you're already circling Sonny's corpse like a vulture." Hugh told the two.

"Fine I am here to buy Sonny's properties or if he left them to his children who we have custody of and my dear wife would like to know how much money was left to Sonny's children in trust which I am sure she's going to be in charge of." Trevor told Sonny's lawyer.

"Well you are right on one of those points. Sonny did leave all his money to his three children and Molly, but you're not the one in charge of it and Sonny's properties have already been sold. There is nothing you, the five families or anyone else can do about it."

"I'm their mother I should be in charge of their trust." Carly said nearly screaming.

"Who did Sonny sell the properties to?" Trevor asked getting upset. If he had to he would make the man change the will, but Hugh was already ahead of him.

"I wouldn't attempt to force me to change the will. In the last few hours since I've learned of my client's death I've already given a copy to Miss. Miller here who and one for her clients as well as sent one to the court house so they can keep it on file just in case someone decides to try anything. You see there are copies of the will all over the place. Now as to your question I'll let Miss Miller here answer that for you since she represents the clients." Hugh said giving the floor to the red headed lawyer.

"I am going to enjoy this Mrs. Lancing. Sonny left all his monetary assets which is the combination of the money in his accounts, the sail of his properties and his smaller personal assets like his homes, jewelry, art and other miscellaneous things. With taxes taken out of course that sum comes to 52.8 million dollars. Monica Quartermaine will be in charge of Michael and Morgan's trust which is 15 million each." Diane said smiling seeing the satisfied look at Carly's face. To be honest Monica and her were surprised as well. They had thought if not Carly then Jason, but Sonny said Jason didn't want to be connected to Carly, so he chose Monica who promised to keep Mike and Jason in his two son's lives.

"He's allowing Monica Quartermaine to have control over the trust for my son's?" Carly asked astonished.

"Sonny wants his children to have a loving and responsible influence on his children. He knew you wouldn't be that not after the decisions you've made this past year, and if there was one Quartermaine who had the time and fit that bill it would be Monica Quartermaine. In fact that Sonny has whole heartedly chosen the Quartermaine's over his children's own mother I think will have a positive influence on future custody hearings." Diane explained happily. "Now onto Kristina and Molly." Diane said about to continue.

"Sonny gave money to Molly?" Carly again asked shocked and angry. How dare he give money to Ric's child. Kristina was one thing. She was the mistake from his and Alexis's one night together.

"Will you shut your mouth your screeching voice is giving me a headache. Now where was I yes Sonny is leaving money to Molly. He wanted his daughter's sister taken care off. Kristina is getting 15 million and Molly 7.8 million. No Mr. Lancing he didn't leave you in charge. He didn't leave it to Monica she has too much responsibility. With Alexis gone, and Sonny didn't feel right leaving that responsibility to Emily. Sonny certainly wasn't going to leave it to Nikolas who I'm sure is on his way here since he needs money. No he left the trust to someone he let down long ago and has been trying to make it up for years, and to be honest perhaps the best mother he's ever know. That would be the future Mrs. Morgan Elizabeth Webber." Diane said knowing that would push her over the top and Carly started screaming NO, NO, NO as she try to claw her way at Diane, but was restrained by a guard and Trevor.

"HE WOULD DO THAT TO ME! HE WOULDN'T LEAVE THEIR TRUSTS TO THAT PATHETIC SLUT OF A MOTHER!" Carly screamed at Diane.

"He had and did, and there is nothing you can do about it. I've already sent copies of Sonny's will to both Jason and Elizabeth. Now if the courts finally see what a horrible mother you are and if they take away your children Sonny's asked the I will ask the quart on Sonny's wishes that Kristina and Molly custody be given to Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber." Diane explained.

"Who did he sell his properties to?" Trevor demanded.

"Since there is nothing you can do I'll tell you. He sold a few properties to the Quartermaine's and a few to Jasper Jax, but the vast majority he sold to Elias Archer and his company A&M." Hugh told the man not even knowing the connection himself. He had asked Sonny why he wanted to sell to the man and the company, but Sonny didn't explain himself just to say to secure Port Charles future and the future of his children. Though when he mentioned it to Diane he saw a flash of recognition in her eyes and guess she knew but didn't press it. Diane just smiled at the confused look at Lancing's face. True Jason was no back in part control of the company he's name was being kept under wraps until he came back to Port Charles in a few months and shocked the people of Port Charles. "Now if you two annoyances are done I'm sure Nikolas will be here in a few minutes to demand the same things you did.

"Fine we'll go, but this isn't over and I won't forget." An angry Trevor said as he dragged an irate Carly out of the room leaving behind the two smiling and laughing lawyers.

* * *

><p><strong>Tranlations<strong>

"Хто цей лисий виродок?" (Who's the bald headed freak?)

"Сергій якого хрону ти тепер робити?" (Sergey what the fuck did you do now?)

"Як ви смієте говорити зі мною таким чином. Я твій двоюрідний брат босів, і запустити свій екіпаж. Покажіть мені, що я заслуговую поваги чи я тебе вбив." (How dare you talk to me this way I am your bosses cousin, and run my own crew. Show me the respect I deserve or I'll have you killed.)

"Ця людина тут для вас. Він хоче, щоб ви. (This man is here for you. He wants you.)

"Чого він хоче?" (What does he want?)

"Отримати Toma по телефону зараз." (Get Toma on the phone now.)

"Зараз? Але він на зустрічі." (Now? But he's in a meeting.)

"Лайно." (Shit.)

Артем повторити те, що я збираюся сказати, щоб всі могли чути." Toma ordered Artem, and the man began to repeat what his boss is saying "Кожен Кидайте зброю. Це включає в себе чоловіками Сергія. Ви знаєте, хто я? Ви можете працювати і лояльні до Сергія, але ти працюєш на мене. Якщо у мене є, щоб мої люди будуть тебе стріляв." (Artem repeat what I'm going to say so everyone can hear. Everyone drop your weapons. That includes Sergey's men. Do you know who I am? You may work and are loyal to Sergey, but you work for me. If I have to my men will shot you.)

"Тепер опустіть зброю" (Now drop your weapons.)

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry for you who miss Jason and Elizabeth things will be brightening up for them and other characters. Jason and Elizabeth will head back to Port Charles and there will be a small wedding among other things, plus things will take a darker turn for the Lancing's and Cassadine's. Though everything won't be coming up roses for them.<strong>


	49. Chapter 49

Here is Chapter 49. Man I've been in the grove these last four chapter updates. I hope I can keep it up, but I don't think so with the fall term starting on Monday, and I'll be going to see two movies this weekend DREDD and most likely The Master. We'll see hopefully I can continue at close to this pace, because after reading the last chapter and this chapter you can see we'll coming close to the end of my great American General Hospital FanFiciton novel. I do have a ending I plan on using, but don't know how many chapters it will take to get there. I'm going to estimate between 12 to 15 with maybe two chapters for an epilogue, so I'd estimate between 14 and 17 chapters to bring this story to an end. I could end it sooner, but I want to try and give it a satisfying conclusion for you all. Many writers both professional and Fanficton ones write great stories, but their endings are many times either rushed or lacking, so I'll try not to make that mistake. As for Chapter 49 it's rated PG-13 mainly for language, and is full of drama. The story has moved ahead to mid-May of 2007 and I have glossed over some things, but I think I explain them in the chapter.

**Irobinson1**: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and are still enjoying my story. I know it's long, and that may push some people away from it, but I am glad you and others are enjoying it.

**bjq**: Glad to hear from you, and just like Irobinson1 I'm glad you are still enjoying my story as I slowly bring it to an end.

As always I hope everyone likes this chapter, and is enjoying my story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Nine<strong>

The small City or Port Charles had quiet the busy eight months the local ABC affiliate reported. Since October there has been a major uptick in violence in the once peaceful city. DA Richard Lancing was murdered, the first Metro Court Crisis where Malcolm Scorpio was murdered along with some other officers. Then there was the death of Lorenzo Alcazar along with the Zacchara family setting up shop in the suburb of Port Charles, Crimson Point. Followed by the death of the famous Port Charles citizen Laura Webber and the then believed death of her son Lucky Spencer. The reported rape of Elizabeth Webber, the second Metro Court Crisis and the death of Port Charles main stays Sonny Corinthos and Luke Spencer and now in just the last two months the reported mob boss of the Zacchara family has quickly become the most powerful family in the northeast outside of Michael Webb in Boston. It is already rumored that the Zacchara was involved in Samuel Santini and Alan McShane, two of the legendary five family mob boss's. Then there was death of Senator Sean Flanders of Port Charles. Trevor Lancing turned off the morning news as the mentioned a sex scandal involving Governor Vernon Quinn. Trevor headed to his limo flanked by his guards. Sure he lost access to the properties that Sonny had owned two months ago. He tried, but couldn't sway Elias Archer to sell the properties to him. Still he had access to Sonny's shipping lanes and had gotten properties in Forrest Grove by forcing the owners to sell. It wasn't Port Charles, but it would do. Now he was moving on the out of date mob bosses of New York. He had gotten rid of the old timer Santini and the wanna bee McShane, and taken their territories and properties. Yes Sonny's will was a setback, but things were still going according to the way he wanted them to. Now he had deal with Johnny Zacchara. Trevor wasn't sure what the man was up to. He had made and received some untraceable phone calls. Trevor thought he might be trying to get her sister and her allies to help, and he had to put a stop to that, and the way to get to the kid was his girlfriend Georgie Jones which is why the limo stopped near Kelly's. He and the young college student were going to have a talk. Trevor had heard that the young woman had guards, but ever since Sonny had been killed they hadn't been seen. Only one of Johnny's guards was guarding her. The powerful mob boss waited for the young women to leave Kelly's and stopped her.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Jones, but I don't think we have officially met and I would like to rectify that." Trevor smiled down at Georgie with his fake charming smile Georgie easily recognized as something more sinister.

"I am no desire to know you, so now that we've officially met we can go our separate ways." Georgie said brushing the man off and was planning on heading to work, but was stopped and guided over to one of the tables farthest away from the diner.

"But I want to get to know the girl that Johnny's dating after all I've heard a lot about you from Lulu and my wife, and we're practically family."

"I've have no desire to be part of your twisted family. Now the gallery is supposed to be opening and going to be late so get out of my way." Georgie said having enough of the man and looked at the guard Johnny had on her and saw that he was going to be no help, but also saw him on the phone and she was sure he was calling Johnny.

"Now you listen to me girl." Trevor said getting close to Georgie deciding to forgo the niceties. "Johnny is thinking he can interfere in my business and Johnny needs to be taught a lesson, and that's going to be through you. No the guard isn't going to help you and the guards Sonny had on you are gone." Trevor said seeing her look at Johnny's guard and then he noticed Georgie smirk at his comment.

"Who said they worked for Sonny and who say's their gone." Georgie told the mob boss as she saw her two long time guards move quickly taking Trevor's three guards by surprise and knocking one of them out and forcing the other two to the ground, and aimed their guns at Trevor's head.

"I believe Georgie said she wanted nothing to do with you." Quinton said removing the safety from his weapon. "Now slowly back away from her." The shorter of the two guards said coldly never removing his dark brown eyes from Trevor who looked shocked.

"I had thought I had gotten rid of or scared away all of Sonny's men." Trevor said more to himself. Since Sonny's death Trevor had quickly killed off most of Sonny's remaining men or scared them away including Milo and the rest of the men in the hospital. He had wanted them dead since they were survivors from the warehouse, but that damn annoying detective Hunter got in the way by placing police protection on them. The Commissioner had tried to pull them off, but it made the man look bad with reporters all over the place and the police protection had to be kept on them, and the next thing Trevor knew as that Milo's father had him and his surviving comrades shipped to Italy along with his other dead son. "Don't you know Sonny's dead. He has no authority here anymore and neither do you." Trevor said.

"We know that, but you forgot to ask if we worked for Sonny Corinthos which we don't." Lawrence the taller of the two guards explained as he turned and looked at his charge. "Are you all right?" The guard asked Georgie. He had not been happy when Johnny had told them his guards would provide protection for his girlfriend. Lawrence and Quinton had only agreed because Jason had said so, and that they would guard from a distance which they had been doing, but it looks like they were going to have to change that.

"Yes Lawrence I'm fine." Georgie said letting go of the fear that had shortly taken her and straightened out her shirt.

"You don't work for Sonny then who do you work for?"

"That should be obvious." Quinton said smiling at the man. Trevor thought for a second and then realized there was only one person who would have the care enough or have the power to put guards on Georgie. Morgan, Georgie had been staying with him and was no living in his Penthouse.

"What you're thinking is correct. We work exclusively for Jason Morgan." Quinton said as a worried Johnny showed up.

"You made a mistake throwing in with Morgan Johnny." Trevor said starring darkly as Johnny hugged Georgie and asked if she was all right.

"I haven't thrown in with Jason. I just made arrangements with these guards. Carly, Lulu and the Cassadine's have been harassing her and I knew it was only a matter of time before you did, so I wanted to make sure she was safe." Johnny explained to Trevor only partly lying. He hadn't had official contact with Jason, but had told the guards to let Morgan know if he needed help when and if he came back he would gladly help the man. Also he had gotten in contact with his sister who wanted the power Trevor had, and didn't like the way Trevor was treating her brother. The two may have their differences with Johnny wanting no part of the mob, but they were still family and Claudia wasn't going to let Trevor get away with using and hurting her brother.

"You really should think before threatening Georgie. She is like or loved by basically everyone in this town including detectives Harper and Hunter, the Quartermaine's, Jax and many others. Plus besides us there is her father Frisco Jones. There may not be a WSB anymore, but the man still is a well-trained former government agent. In fact I'd say she's one of the last people in this city you'd want to threaten. Now so you'll know Quinton and I aren't the only guards around and if you come anywhere near Georgie again and we won't ask nicely next time we'll just shoot first and ask questions later. No take your goons and leave."

"Morgan has no power here, and you'll pay for this." Trevor said as he and his three guards left.

"You keep telling yourself that." Quinton said as he turned to Johnny and the guard he had on Georgie. "All right we agreed to let your guard handle Georgie, but no more as he has shown where his loyalty lies we won't be hiding in the back ground. You are no longer needed." Quinton said looking at the guard assigned to Georgie.

"Quinton leave Dan alone he did what was best. He wasn't going to stop Trevor and his men, so he did the right thing calling Johnny. Besides you two were there to back him up." Georgie said defending the guard.

"Yes, but if Trevor and his guards had wished you dead then you would have been. We're not going to take that risk and I'm sure Johnny here doesn't want to either." Lawrence explained to Georgie.

"I agree." Johnny said. "How about this since you two are going to be on Georgie why don't you split up. Dan can work with one of you to guard Georgie closely while the other stays in the shadows. Trust me if Dan here values his life he won't let anything happen to Georgie and with one of you with him I'm positive nothing will happen." Johnny said trying to reach a compromise and giving one of the few guards that he trust, and that is loyal to him another chance. Quinton and Lawrence looked at each other and nodded.

"Agreed. I'll stay close to Georgie with Dan here while Quinton who is better at going unnoticed will stay in the shadows." Lawrence explained to the group.

"Good that everything is handles I really need to get to work. I'll see you later Johnny." Georgie said kissing his cheek and heading to the Metro Court with Lawrence and Dan.

"I need to get in contact with Morgan. Do you know when he's coming back?" Johnny asked Quinton.

"No I don't." Quinton lied. Jason had already bought a house and his family would sneak into Port Charles in no more than a week in time for the event at the Metro Court where Elias Archer head of A&M would announce his plans for the property he got from Sonny Corinthos and that was all Quinton knew. He knew Jason had a bigger plan, but that was all the guard was privy to at the moment. "Don't worry when the time comes I'm sure Jason will contact you. Now if you excuse me I need to follow them." Quinton said leaving behind a suspicious Johnny who hopped Morgan would come back and get rid of Trevor, because if Trevor truly consolidated his power and with the power of the five families even those guards won't stop the power hungry lawyer.

* * *

><p>"All right let get down to business." Boris Moretti told the other mob bosses as in their meeting. "Something needs to be done about Morgan. He's been buying up property from under me, and I'm sure he's the one that's tipped of the media and police to my operations in eastern Italy." Boris told the four other mob bosses sure that he could get Bruno and Ricci to agree with him. Claudia was the wildcard. She was smitten with Morgan and didn't like being refused, but her brother was in trouble back in Port Charles and suspected that the Johnny wanted help from Morgan. Maximus Giambetti was clearly on Morgan's side, and was not an easy man to deal with now that his son Max was dead and his other son was still recovering from a stab and gunshot wound.<p>

"Could it be in retaliation for you spying on his fiancé for Cassadine when he told all of us to leave his family alone? Maximus asked the man taking rival mob boss by surprise. In just a few minutes he hoped to be done with the dangerous mob boss. Maximus was just waiting for Isaac to arrive.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Even what you say is true I've done nothing harm him or his family while he has been harassing my business." Boris countered shocked that Maximus had found out about his spy's.

"I agree with Boris." Draco Ricci said predictably siding with Boris after the mob boss was the closest of the four aliened to Boris. Plus he was the least powerful of the five, and controlled the eastern territory past the Apennine Mountains and heavily relied on support from Boris. "Morgan is powerful man, and a threat to our territory and power."

"Would you say that if you know what you ally has been up to?" Isaac asked as he strode in with file in his hand.

"What is he doing here? He has no right to be here." Boris said loudly and turned to the guards. "Remove him." Boris commanded.

"Belay that order." Maximus said and motioned to his two guards that came in with him to block Boris's guards. "I invited the man. It turns out that Morgan and Isaac here has learned of our comrade Moretti's plans of getting rid of us." Maximus told the group of Mob boss's.

"That's ridiculous. I have no idea what he is talking about. This is a closed meeting and I demand that he is removed and dealt with along with Morgan." Boris demanded.

"Hold off I'd like to hear what he has to say." Claudia said turning to the African man intrigued at what kind of information could scare the dangerous Moretti.

"I agree. I would like to hear what the man has to say." Bruno chimed in finally voicing his opinion.

"That puts the count three to two you lose Boris. Now Isaac show us what you've found." Maximus told Morgan's man already knowing some of the information that Isaac was going to show.

"Well here are pictures of his men watching Elizabeth. Once Jason suspected that one of you had someone watching Elizabeth we began to have guards follow Elizabeth in the shadows once she was released from the hospital. Watching from a distance we saw some men watching Elizabeth. We followed them and found where they were staying, and tapped their phones and guess who they reported to." Isaac said tossing down phone records. "That's right they were giving reports to Mr. Moretti sitting over there. Once we knew that you were the one spying on Elizabeth we quickly worked out why. Getting access to phone records once you have a phone number and their carrier is pretty easy in fact it should scare all of us." Isaac explained. It was scary how easy someone with a rudimentary skill at hacking could gain access to phone records and personal information through them. "Now through your personal phone records we saw you made reports to Port Charles and Nikolas Cassadine." Isaac explained tossing down more records.

"So what if I was spying on Elizabeth for Cassadine. It doesn't…" Boris explained and was going to continue, but was cut off by Isaac.

"So what. Don't you remember Jason warning all of you to stay away from his Elizabeth and his family? Do you think Jason was joking? If you know anything about my boss he doesn't make threats lightly or ones he doesn't intent to keep. If we are involved in what is happening to your business it is what you deserve and I think Jason is being very kind." Isaac explained and looked at the other mob boss's. "I know this isn't important to you, so I'll move on to what involves you. It turns out that Mr. Moretti has been closely linked to the Cassadine's for years. He's been partners with Helena and now with Nikolas. Helena helped him with resources in Greece and from what I can tell he's removed threats for Helena, so that she wouldn't be connected to her enemy's deaths. No the alliance had continued with Nikolas. I suspect that for helping with spying on Elizabeth and maybe trying to get rid of my boss he is going to help get rid of you all." Isaac said tossing down some more papers. "You see Nikolas has been brokering deals with the mob families in Greece who the Cassadine's have always been close to. The deals are the mob families would to cut off all you shipping lanes through the Adriatic and Ionian Seas cutting your supply and all of you would lose millions along with your organizations being severally weakened. Of course Mr. Moretti's shipping lanes and organization would be unharmed, and Mr. Ricci your organization would be the first to fall after you rely on the shipments through the Adriatic and Ionian the most." Isaac said smirking at the man who thought Boris was his ally. "You'll find that all this information is quiet accurate. For over a month since we found out that you were the one watching Elizabeth we've been spying on you and gathering information to bring you down without any violence on our part. Jason did warn you if you screwed with him or those he loved. You should have listened to him." Isaac said staring darkly at the man wishing he could kill him, but he had a feeling seeing the looks of the men and woman around him that would be taken care of.

"IT'S ALL LIES. MORGAN IS TRYING TO FRAME ME!" Boris shouted at the four other mob boss's.

"I'll leave you to your business except to say this should prove to all of you not to fuck with Jason or his family." Isaac said and then left the mob boss's to deal with their own. Isaac doubted they could outright kill the mob boss, but they could take away his territory and power. The mob boss would most likely lose his territory in Italy unless he wanted to start an outright war with the other families, and no doubt the Greek organizations wouldn't be happy with the man.

* * *

><p>The happy couple sat enjoying their late lunch in the ground floor Metro Court Hotel. Jax was happy with the change in his life with Carly out of it. The only thing he missed was Michael, Morgan, Kristina and Molly who he rarely got to see now that Carly had sole custody and Sonny was out of the way. Jax thought that was funny as he took a sip of his water. Who would have thought he'd wish Sonny was still around or he would believe that Sonny would make a better parent to those children then Carly would. They were the only thing he missed from having Carly in his life. Everything else was great. The Metro Court was running better than ever, with more bookings at the hotel and restaurant along with more business thanks to the new variety of business's the hotel housed. Then there was his personal life with Brenda. Jax admitted at the beginning he wanted to go faster with their relationship, but looking back on it, it was a good idea. They had both been scared from their past relationships and mistakes with each other. Now things were great between the two lovers. They learned to trust each other again, and learned to love each other all over.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Brenda asked smiling at the man she had come to love all over again.

"I'm just happy, and maybe for the first time I'm truly content with my life." The Australian business man told Brenda.

"Am I to thank for that?" Brenda asked taking his hand.

"Maybe just a little." Jax joked.

"Or is it that you've gotten rid of the weight that's been weighting you down." Brenda asked implying that Carly had been holding him back.

"Well she may be out of my business and personal life, but she's still causing problems for me." Jax said motioning with his head behind him.

"Brenda saw Mr. and Mrs. Lancing striding in. Carly stopped when she saw the couple and sneered at the two, but her attention was brought back to Trevor who saw who he was looking for in Elias Archer sitting at a table finishing his lunch with a local head of a construction company who had left minutes before.

"That's going to be a problem. Trevor and more precisely Carly have been on a rampage since Sonny left his children's trust to Monica Quartermaine and Elizabeth Webber. Diane did tell me what happen, but I would have loved to have been there to see the look on Carly's face." Brenda said as she saw the two head over to the business man's table.

"I would have liked to have been there as well." Jax said has he wiped his face with his napkin. "I'm sorry Brenda, but…" Jax was going to continue, but was cut off by Brenda.

"I know you have to handle this since I'm sure with those two a scene will break out and you'll have to handle it. I need to get back to work anyway." Brenda getting up and kissing the man she loved. "I know Carly has a way of ruining people happiness, so don't let her get to you."

"I won't. I'll see you later." Jax said as she left and turned his attention to Elias Archer who was staying at the hotel while in Port Charles and noticed Nikolas Cassadine along with Lucky Spencer and the familiar looking Adrianne Cassadine. She looked familiar to him like he knew the woman, but couldn't quiet place her. Nikolas also scanned the room and saw Elias Archer, and wanted to talk to the man about partnering up since Cassadine Industries wasn't nearly as profitable as it once was.

"Elias Archer." Trevor asked as he came to the South African's table and sat down along with his wife without evening asking if they could join him.

"Yes I am Elias Archer, and who are you that gives you the right to sit at my table without even asking." The retired colonel asked taking a sip of his coffee even though he knew who the two were. Jason gave him detailed information on the threats in Port Charles.

"I am Trevor Lancing. The most important player in this city and the northeast, and this is my wife Carly Lancing."

"Really?" Elias asked with raised eyebrows "Do you really believe that and more importantly do you think I believe that?" Elias asked staring at Trevor who didn't look happy with his response. "Do you think I'd be intimidated by you a power hungry mob boss posing as a lawyer. Surprised I've done my research on the major players of Port Charles, and I'm assuming you've done a back ground check on me and should know I'm not intimidated by the likes of you, so why don't you just tell me what you want and then I can be on my way."

"Listen you those properties you brought from Sonny Corinthos belong to me, and I want you to sell them to me." Trevor demanded.

"Really they belong to you." Elias said running a hand through his greying hair. "Just because you probably killed your rival doesn't mean his properties belong to you. That's not how the legal system works here. Sonny owned them outright and could do anything he wished with them including selling them to me which was all done on the level and perfectly legal, so no I have absolutely no intention of selling to you or doing business with you. If you want to know my plans come to the gala event nine days from now on May 19th. That's when there will be an announcement about the future plans of Port Charles." Elias explained.

"Elias you are…" Trevor was going to continue but was cut off by an incoming Nikolas Cassadine.

"Mr. Archer I would like to talk to you." Nikolas said sitting down in the last chair around the four chair table while Lucky and Adrianne grabbed chairs from another table.

"This certainly isn't helping the perception that Americans don't have any manors." Elias commented as the two sat down.

"Mr. Archer I heard that you own Sonny's dock and city properties and I think we can work together." Nikolas told Elias.

"I have desire to do business or to become partners with you Mr. Cassadine." Elias bluntly told Nikolas.

"Why? I think we could help each other." Nikolas asked believing they could especially after finding out about the man's international connections that Lancing didn't have.

"Three reasons or make that two reasons. First you're a terrible business leader. Ever since you've taken over Cassadine Industries you've been making bad business decisions selling off valuable property in Africa to Seth Lei that could be worth tens of millions if not hundreds of millions of dollars." Elias explained to the young man who looked confused. "You really should do better research on the property you own. Just because on the surface it may not look like much or that it may reside in an unpleasant place doesn't mean that it isn't valuable. The bad business decisions you've made shows what kind of leader you are. Second because of you and your dead grandmother Cassadine Industries is hemorrhaging money and is barely staying profitable which would be a very bad business decision on my part to board a sinking ship. The third would be that you're a Cassadine, but the Cassadine's really are no more with just you remaining." Elias told the shocked Nikolas Cassadine. "Now I've arrived early, because I've never been to this part of the United States and I wanted to do some sightseeing and not be harassed." Elias said getting up finished dealing with this group of devils.

"Now you just wait a damn second." Trevor said grabbing the man's arm.

"Mr. Jax I was told that the Metro Court had changed for the better since it had thrown out Mrs. Lancing here, but if this is the environment that I and other guest have to deal with maybe it would be better if I stayed somewhere else." Elias told Jax as he grabbed Trevor's hand with his other hand pulling it off him and bending them back words coming close to breaking his fingers and Trevor to bight down in pain. "As for you don't you ever touch me again are we clear?" Elias asked the mob boss who nodded and Elias let go of his fingers.

"Trevor, Carly I know you had a reservation her for lunch, but I went ahead and canceled it, and I've told the staff and security of the hotel not to let you two on the property anymore." Jax explained happy to finally have enough reasons not to allow them in his hotel anymore.

"You can't do that Jax this is my Hotel. It would have been nothing without me." Carly said standing up and getting in her former lovers face.

"This hotel would have and is better off without you Carly and don't think I know you've been trying to get the Mayor and city officials to cause problems for the hotel. Having the Health Department coming here to inspect our restaurants and café's multiple times along with the fire department coming here to supposedly check for fire and safety violations. The Mayor and I have had a talk. He may be in your pocket Trevor but this hotel and I are important to this city, so don't expect help from the Mayor or the city anymore. Nikolas I suggest you Lucky and your cousin go to your table or I may kick you out of here as well." Jax explained to the banshee.

"Wait Mr. Jax. I understand and happy you're not allowing them on the property again, but could you make one exception for the event on the 19th I don't want them to miss the event. I think they and the rest of the city will love what I and A&M have in store for the future of Port Charles." Elias told Jax and smiled at the group before turning and leaving knowing that it wouldn't be a night they'd forget.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat at the café Dolci in Venice, Italy taking a break from her sons Cameron and Jacob Morgan who were with their father sightseeing and would meet her there to have dinner. The brisk breeze helped cool down the hot late spring day as Elizabeth sat in the shade looking out over the Giudecca Canal and the rest of Venice. She couldn't believe she was happy not after nearly dying and losing her son, but Jason and her children were her light house in the storm, and along with Rose pulled her out of her depression and tomorrow she was getting married to her savior and love of her life Jason which caused her to even smile more brightly.<p>

"Well aren't you just glowing." Cody said sitting down across from her. "I take it you can't wait to become Mrs. Jason Morgan?" Cody asked his friend.

"Is it showing?" Elizabeth asked blushing more.

"A little. It's good to see you happy and smiling again." Cody told her.

"I am. Now I'm just waiting for something to happen. It seems someone always wants to destroy our happiness. Since we've know each other people have always tried to destroy any happiness we have." Elizabeth admitted turning her smile into a frown.

"You have nothing to worry about. Nothing bad will happen to you again. You'll get married tomorrow to your prince, we'll go back to Port Charles and deal with all those who hurt you or the people of Port Charles, and you'll get your happily ever after." Cody told her confidently. Things were going smoothly now with Elias in Port Charles and Isaac dealing with Moretti.

"Yes, I can't wait to go back to Port Charles and show Carly, Lucky and the rest of them that Jason and I are married and happy, that we'll make sure that they're never happy again." Elizabeth said smugly. She did feel a little guilt about wanting to hurt them financially and physically, but Elizabeth wasn't going to feel bad or waste her pity or guilt on people who didn't deserve that anymore. That is the one way her being with Jason, her children and her second rape had changed her.

"Good don't ruin your happy day today, tomorrow or all the ones you're going to have in the future they aren't worth it." Cody told her looking out at Venice as the sun began to set and the beautiful city began to light up. Cody had let her know what the happened to Sergey like she wanted to. Cody and his comrade who was far better at it then he was tortured the man for a week electrocuting him multiple times even stopping his heart and reviving him. Cody wanted and his comrade wanted to do more, but the Sergey was a weak willed man who only veined strength, power and confidence. After he had talked and Cody confirmed his story they continued, but after the man's heart stopped for the fourth time they just let Sergey die and sent his body back to Toma. Cody and Jason and even Elizabeth wanted the men who raped her pay, but the wanted the real punishment to be inflicted on the ones who came up with this plane and put the video online. Those were the ones who truly needed to suffer. Cody, Isaac and Jason had dealt with two of the other rapists and had connected them to Andre and Helena Cassadine, and finally connected them to Lucky Spencer through his finger prints. Lucky had never taken off his mask, but the description of his voice along with the color of his eyes the way Lucky talked about Elizabeth her child and Jason, and the fact that he left his finger prints on and inside the brief case's used to carry the money for each man confirmed that Lucky, Helena and most likely Nikolas were behind what happened to Elizabeth. Nikolas and Lucky probably wouldn't even suspect anything since the men were part of the mob, and people die all the time in that kind of life.

"I won't." Elizabeth said confidently. "Have you ever been here before?" Elizabeth asked decided to change the subject to something more pleasant. "I know you came with us before, but before that have you ever been here?"

"No. I've really had no desire at least not artistically. Historically yeah I have an interest. This small city was had the most powerful navy for over three hundred years and one of the most powerful nations in Europe. I never got a chance to come here. While in the Legion I operated in primarily Africa, the Middle East and the eastern and southeastern Europe, and after I spent most of my time in Africa."

"Did you and…Veronica ever plan on coming here?" Elizabeth asked not wanting to bring up bad memories.

"No we were busy with work, and we were happy with our lives. We did travel to India, Thailand, The Philippines, New Zealand and Australia. We avoided Europe we both had no real desire to go back there, and were happy in our home in Accra."

"Do you…do you mind if I ask how she died." Elizabeth asked nervously.

"It's our right you have a right to know. You're like a little sister to me." Cody told watching her smile. "She was killed because of me."

"She was killed because of you."

"Yes. There was a joint investigation by a French newspaper and the BBC who looking into the possible illegal activities by the French and Dutch military in Africa and Rwanda in the 1990's and corruption in the governments. At the time my former commander Colonel Arnaud Rousseau who was now a to Brigade General or basically a two star general who had higher aspirations than his rank learned of the investigation and went to cover his tracks along with a few other high rank military generals and politicians which led them to me."

"But weren't you considered dead."

"Did I openly tell people I was former French Special Forces no, but I wasn't hiding either? I'm not sure how they found. Maybe they always knew and just left me alone since I wasn't causing trouble for them. Who knows, in any event with the reports getting some damning information from some classified sources and wanted to keep themselves out of jail or losing their positions in power Arnaud and the others went about trying to shut certain people up who knew too much damning information which led to me. Now I had no desire to rehash past events. I have to live with them in here and here." Cody said pointing to his head and heart. "I was happy with my wife, fishing and helping people seeking atonement for all the wrong I've done, but they didn't know or care, and couldn't take the risk of me testifying or me releasing the information I had. Now they didn't want to be directly involved in a hit in Ghana who they were friendly with, but they worked through the local criminal organization, which they hired to kill me. I didn't know about any of this. I was out of the loop and happy with my life as Veronica and I talked about the future and children, which I had never once consider till I met and married her. On September 28th, 2005 Veronica and I were at bazaar looking for some fresh fish, spices and other things when I noticed a man following us. Now I may have been out of the military and leading basically a leisurely life, but I still knew when I was being followed and could identify a threat. What I didn't realize in the busy market with hundreds of people was that there were two other men along with the first one I spotted." Cody explained. "Now I told Veronica to wait by the dealers market where we were about to by some fish, because I could tell by how the man was looking at me that I was the target. Using the crowd of people as cover I ducked and lost him in the crowd which gave me a chance to strike knocking the man to the ground with my knife at his neck and asked him who he was and what he wanted. It was then I noticed his eyes looking off two the side, and I saw two more men coming toward me about to draw their guns. I used my knife throwing it hitting the piercing the closer of the two in the chest, and then rolled the man under me on top as the second man firing killing his comrade. I went the dead man's gun in tucked down his back pants, but I was shot in my left hand." Cody said showing his scared left hand to Elizabeth. "I was sure I was dead as I reeled back in pain and right before he fired twice Veronica through her body in front of mine." Cody said his voice full of emotion like he was going to break down.

"She died saving your life?" Elizabeth asked tears welling up in her eyes at her friend's pain, suffering and loss.

"Not instantly. By fling her body in front of mine it saved my life and gave me a change with my right hand to get the gun and I emptied the clip into the man before he could fire again." Cody said pausing as two tears came down his eyes and Elizabeth took his hand. "You know in movies how no matter where or how many times someone is shot they always have time to talk give directions, explain their plans or tell the ones they love they love them well that doesn't happen often in real life especially when the person has been shot in the chest twice hitting the spleen and lung. She couldn't talk as I got to watch my wife slowly die in my arms. I screamed for help even though I knew gunshot wounds there are fatal with massive internal bleeding. I watched the life drain out of her eyes as she looked up at me lovingly at a man who didn't deserve her love." Cody said as more tears fell and he buried his face in his hands. Elizabeth came over and held her friend as he cried.

"That was why you weren't around for nearly a month last September." Elizabeth said more to herself as she realized the reason Cody wasn't guarding her or Cameron for most of the past September. Elizabeth held her broken friend for a minute until she felt the tears abading. "Now Cody it wasn't your fault your wife died and I have no doubt that Veronica felt the same." Elizabeth confidently told her friend.

"But…" Cody was going to say, but was cut off by Elizabeth.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I've told Jason and will tell Jason if something happens to me. You and he aren't responsible for other people's actions. No I'm not blind to what Jason and Isaac or you have done in your lives. I may not know it all, but I'm not naïve about what you've done to earn a living and survive. Still the difference between men like Jason and you, and people like Lucky, Trevor and I think even now Nikolas is that you want to change, you want to become a better person and try to. People like Lucky and them only pretend to, to get what they want. You on the other hand feel bad for what you've done and have been trying to make up for it. It's one of the reasons I feel in love with Jason and consider you family. I know you've both have done bad things in your life, and may do more, but you don't truly enjoy it and don't like killing, stealing or anything else illegal. You'd rather spend a quiet life with the ones you love, doing what you love and helping others, so don't blame yourself for Veronica's death. You didn't force those men to try and kill you nor did you make your former commander try to kill you. They made that decision for their own selfish reasons, and they are the only ones to blame for the death of your wife." Elizabeth said letting go of Cody and sitting in the chair near him.

"Oh I did blame them." Cody said as he lifted his head and Elizabeth saw that through the tears that his eyes had darkened, and it wasn't remorse anymore, but anger. "I know you got justice for her, but I don't want to know what you did." Elizabeth said knowing a man like Cody would make sure the ones who hurt his wife paid, and she remembered seeing something on the international new coverage of the assassination of a French general in late October of 2005 with a scandal erupting about illegal activities by certain French and Dutch officers and officials. "Is why you don't live, because you don't deserve or have the right to?" Elizabeth asked. She's paid attention and seen that Cody rarely goes out even on his days he has off. The man smiled and laughed, but those were fake ones with no real emotion behind them. Elizabeth thought Cody was just a man waiting to die, and though that if he wasn't helping Jason and her he might have just ended it.

"Yes, but it true I don't have the right to live." Cody told her.

"Bullshit. I know what it feels like to lose the one you love. That happened with Lucky when I thought he died in the fire. You feel dead inside and will let it consume you, but you can't let it or if you can't do it on your own you need help like I had with Jason. Maybe you should talk to Rose. I know the way she looks at you she thinks you're hot." Elizabeth said smiling knowing that would get a reaction from the man and move things to a happier tone, and she was right when she saw Cody staring at her wide eyed.

"What? Rose doesn't look at me that way." Cody said not believing it.

"I'm a woman, so I know. Come on Cody admit it you find her attractive." Elizabeth said goading her friend enjoying lighting up the mood and seeing the embarrassed look on his face.

"Elizabeth don't try…" Cody was going to go on about trying to fix him up with Rose, but was cut off by a three year old running and calling for his mommy.

"MOMMY!" Cameron happily yelled as he ran over from Jason and the stroller carrying Jake. "Mommy I missed you." Cameron said hugging his mother. "Daddy, Jake and I had lots and lots of fun." Cameron said talking a mile a minute about his time with his daddy and brother.

"How are my boys?" Elizabeth asked as Jason and Jake came over and she kissed all three of her men.

"We had a good time. How have you been?" Jason asked kissing his love again and noticed the redness in both Elizabeth and Cody's eyes.

"I'll explain letter, but everything is better now." She said kissing her future husband, and smiling at Cody. "So she'll we have dinner and watch the sunset, and then head to bed. I can't wait till tomorrow when I'll become Mrs. Jason Morgan?" Elizabeth happily asked.

"Yes I can't wait either." Jason said as the family along with Cody went to have dinner. The following day they would get married. Jason and her had thought about waiting till they got back to Port Charles or invited Robin, Emily, Steven and others, but decided against it. They didn't want anyone to interfere and to surprise the people of Port Charles when they came back. The next day after the wedding the newly married couple would get on their yacht and sail to Lisbon and stay there for maybe a couple of days, and then sail to Port Charles. Jason didn't have to worry about being spied on anymore and they wouldn't be tracked especially if they turned off the GPS on the yacht. No Jason thought as he sat down with his family for dinner this time his and Elizabeth's enemies would be taken by surprise and suffers.


	50. Chapter 50

Man I'm finally done with Chapter 50. I could have gotten done early, but I was writing a wedding which is hard for me. First off I'm not a religious person as I don't believe in organized religion. Then I've only been to three wedding for my uncle, for when my mother married again and most recently my brother. Lastly I plain old suck at giving speeches or vows, so I kind of skip over the ceremony. All that made it a little are to write the last part of the chapter. This chapter as sex, drama, and a lot more sex. This chapter is definitely rated **NC-17**, so don't say I didn 't warn you. I stayed up late last night finishing this chapter and I think I fixed all the grammar/spelling mistakes, but if you see major ones let me know.

Boy I got a lot more reviews since my last chapter, so I feel like I need to give out a few shout outs to the new reviewers.

**Twisted Musalih**: Thanks for the review. Glad you're enjoying the story.

**JasonMorganFan**: Thank you for the review/comment. Yeah I know I've been apologizing for killing off characters. I'll try not to do it anymore, but I just felt a tiny bit bad about killing of someones favorite character.

**kcke2pen**: Thanks for the review/comment. I am glad you are enjoying my story so far.

**babeboo1968**: Thank you for the comment.

**nyfiasonfan**: Thanks for the review/comment

**janehughes**: I am glad you are enjoying my story. No I'm not using a beta. I think they should be used on people far worse then me on this site, and believe me there are. I think I am doing a good job writing and with my grammar. If anyone sees any major mistakes let me know. I want to get better and fix my problem.

**Irobinson02**: Thanks for the review.

I think I got everyone. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying the story so far. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty<strong>

As Emily folded cloths the decades beat up washer and driers shook like there was an ongoing earthquake in Port Charles. The former medical intern sighed as she folded one of Megan's shirts. She needed to talk to John about replacing them before they caused some serious damage. While she folded the cloths Emily thought about work. Though she greatly enjoyed her extra time with Megan and John along with helping volunteering it still left her with lots of time during the day and she did miss the hospital. Emily enjoyed helping people and still wanted to become a doctor like her mother and father. She just had to perceiver not letting Nikolas win. He wanted her miserable like Lucky did with Elizabeth and she wasn't going to allow it. She her extended family with the Quartermaine's and now a family of her own with John and Megan, so her former lover had lost, because she is happier then she's ever been. Picking up the laundry basic to head up stairs Emily noticed the light coming from the closet near the laundry room in the basement. She had never been in there before. John had said they were files he brought home from work and she had no reason to doubt him. Emily put down the laundry basket and went to turn off the light and lock the door after she noticed padlock was unlocked. Emily was about to lock it when her curiosity of the moment got the better of her and she opened the door and saw the wall full of photo's names, information with black lines tracing to certain people or information to another like she saw the D.A. and the Commissioner with lines connecting them to Trevor Lancing and another from the Mayor to Lancing and Nikolas. There were also faces she didn't recognize. Emily backed out knowing this wasn't good, and went to find John who was cutting down a thick branch of a tree in their yard that was beginning to break apart from a strong rainstorm Port Charles had three days ago. She found John in the front yard working and knowing this might be their first real argument she was thankful that Megan was at a friend's house and then would go to the movies in the afternoon.

"John could you come down please?" Emily asked her fiancée.

"I'll be down in a second just finishing sawing through the branch." John said and a few seconds later the branch of the tree feel to the ground. Shortly after John climbed down the tree. "Emily what's wrong?" John asked noticing concern in his love's eyes.

"While I was down in the basement doing laundry I noticed the light on and door unlocked in the closet your using and I went to close the door and lock it when…" Emily said and was going to continue, but was cut off by John.

"You looked inside."

"Yes. What's going on John? What are you doing?" Emily asked concerned.

"Come with me." John said gently taking her hand and guiding Emily inside and then down to the basement and inside the closet room.

"Are you angry?" Emily asked surprised that she didn't see any anger in John's eyes. Maybe a flash, but that was it.

"No… maybe a little. I really wanted to tell you want is going on. I know you've noticed I've been a little secretive and preoccupied and I wanted to tell you because I don't want to keep anything from. I love you, but want I'm involved in here is well… dangerous." John said motioning to the board.

"I know its dangerous John. I can see the pictures and read the information. These are some very dangerous and powerful people." Emily said showing the fear in her eyes for the man she loves. John moved over to her and took Emily in his arms holding her tight.

"This is something I have to do. Things are in motion that can't be stopped on either side." John explained pulling back and leaning down till their heads met and they were eye to eye. "You know I can take care of myself and I'll make sure nothing happens to you or Megan. Do you trust me?" John asked.

"Yes." Emily said emphatically which caused Jason to kiss her gently on the lips. "Still I worry about you doing this all alone." Emily continued and was cut off by another kiss.

"I'm not alone. I've got Harper and a few trusted officers helping get information on these people, so don't worry I'm…no we're going to be fine." John said stroking Emily's cheek with his hand in which she leaded into enjoying the feeling. That led into a passionate kiss as Emily's hands went under and around John's tank top while his hands went down her bare skin arms over her red camisole down to her very short denim jeans her to her ass which was on display. "You know we have the home all to ourselves." John said squeezing her but and pulling her forward as the engaged couple kissed again and all thoughts and worries went out the window and John lifted Emily up and she wrapped her legs around him.

"What about the laundry and the yard work?" Emily asked not really caring about it.

"Who cares we have plenty of time, besides I have a different kind of work for you in mind." John said as he carried Emily up the stairs. Megan was at a friends and would be back in the morning, so they couple had the whole day to themselves with no work and no plans.

"And how do I get paid?" Emily asked smiling and kissing John biting his bottom lip.

"In pleasure." John said dropping Emily on the bed with her legs hanging off the end. Emily tried to sit up, but John stopped her gently pushing her back down and straddling her stomach and leaned down kissing Emily as his hands went to her wonderful braw less breasts hidden under the thin fabric of the camisole. Emily moaned through the kiss as John's hands played with her breasts gently squeezing them, and working the hardening nipple. John quickly pushed the camisole over her head to gain better access. Emily tried to push him off, so she could be in more control, but John pushed her hands above her head and kissed her again as his other hand reached back and unbuckled her belt. Sitting up a little so he could push his hands into her tight fitting denim shorts he's fingers worked their way under her panties until he melt her moist lips and bud. He worked his middle finger into her as it was the only finger that could reach from the position he was in and worked it inside her as his thumb stroked her bud as Emily grabbed the sheets of the bead and moaned as John looked down loving the look of lust and passion in his love's eye's and face. Emily needed more, and dug her nails into John's thighs. He could feel it through the jeans. Feeling he was losing room in his pants he moved down from Emily keeping a hand on her stomach to keep her down as he worked off her tight shorts bringing her panties with them. John nest spread her legs so he could get between them and went to her knees, and before Emily could fully sit up and take control of the situation John lean his head forward and found her drenched lips with his tongue as his fingers squeezed her bud causing Emily to cum falling backward on the bed and letting out a quiet scream as John worked his tongue and fingers through it. He continued his ministrations as Emily's fingers found his head and worked their way through his hair. The soothing feeling of her fingers in his hair was really getting him going and didn't think he could hold out much longer along with her ever growing loader moans told him it was time, and John quickly stood up dropping his jeans to the floor as Emily moaned and lifted her hips at the loss of feeling. John happily complied as he stood at the edge of the bed lifting her hips off the floor and thrusting into Emily in one quick motion. John moved his hips in and out before Emily wrapped her legs around him, and managed to push herself up through the pleasure wrapped her arms around his neck. It was strange position for the couple as they rocked each other at a brisk pass until they both released their passion with Emily's arms falling from exhaustion and collapsing to the bed with her legs still hanging of the bed as John followed falling on top and on the side of her kicking off his shoes and jeans he still had tangled on his feet.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Emily asked once the two lovers had caught their breaths.

"Not today." John said kissing her.

"Then why don't I show you instead." Emily said smiling deciding to turn the tables as her small hand took hold of his large flaccid cock and pumped it a few times causing John to lay his head back in pleasure like Emily had done earlier.

"Em." John protested.

"Shhh." Emily said kissing John as she continued to slowly pump him. "You did say we have the house to ourselves until the morning with no work and no plans, so I plan on taking full advantage of the time." Emily said moving to take him in her mouth, and that would start another round of love making as the engaged couple would sparkly leave the bed only for food or water and would lead to adventures in the kitchen and shower.

* * *

><p>Getting off the phone after hearing the unwelcome news the tall blonde hair black eyed right hand man of Laila quickly walked down the hall to where the two siblings were meeting. Roger knocked on the door of the Buffalo Hilton hotel presidential sweet. The guard inside opened the door.<p>

"Where are they?" Roger asked the guard.

"They're on the balcony." The guard told him. Roger walked to the wide balcony space that overlooks the city and Lake Erie.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, sir, but I need to talk to both of you." Roger told the two who were enjoying an early lunch and talking.

"It's all right Roger. I know you wouldn't disturb us unless it was important." Laila told the man that she trusted only less than her brothers.

"It seems Mr. Cassadine has been discreetly looking into you sir." Roger said looking into Seth.

"That's not a problem. He won't find anything or hear anything except for rumors." Seth said confidently. Nikolas was a fool with dwindling power.

"I think you might have underestimated him a little. Even with the Cassadine name not carrying as much weight in the world he or better yet still have connections and people who owe the family favors. I'm not sure what he suspects, but he knows you aren't what you seem and once he thought that he and his men began discreetly making phone calls to the people in power who still owed them favors which include most of the European countries where their ties are the strongest and some of them are men who are now part of the government or in law enforcement."

"How much does he suspect?" Seth asked realizing he might have misjudged Nikolas's intelligence a little, but only a little because this would seal his death.

"He knows or better yet he suspects that Lei isn't your real name, and much of your back ground is a lie. He's also found a connection to you ma'am and Roman. His men or to be more precise interpole with the help of Austrian police have arrested the Hungarian born arms dealer Ágoston Lukács. Roman did shortly work with the man, but he dumped him. The man as a score to settle with your family since you've forced your way into the African arms trade and cut him out of the most lucrative markets. Once he was arrested he told the police and Interpol he had information on the new power in Africa and Europe and the grand plan and he mentioned your and Roman's name." Roger told the two and they knew this was serious. They should have taken care of the arms dealer earlier, but he was a smart and ruthless man who had almost an iron grip in Hungry along with his alliance with Boris Moretti made it almost impossible to get to the man. "Once your name was mentioned it got to Nikolas who is going to meet the man once he gets extradited." Roger told the two.

"Don't let him get taken back to Hungry. It would almost impossible to get him there unless we innocents killed as well." Laila told him.

"It's taken care off. If he steps foot in Hungry immigration will take him and disappear, but that's not where he wants to go." Roger told the two.

"Where does he want to go?"

"England."

"He knows out of any country in Europe we have the least influence and ties in England and would be the most secure there. Where is he now?" Seth asked.

"He's in St. Anton, Austria. He has a resort home there and was enjoying the last days of the ski season. The police have him held there. They are being held up by a late snow fall. They're going to leave in the morning, and from what one of the staff at the hotel told our contact they're going to head north to Munich, Germany where they will take a flight out to London." Roger explained.

"Seth do you or Roman have any men nearby?" Laila asked her brother. Seth thought for a moment and then made a call to his brother telling he'd fill him in on the details later and quickly made another call.

"Roman has a team in Munich who are on down time, but Roman and I promised them a bonus to get this done. They're going to drive the rest of the day. From what they told me there's only two major roads leading in or out of St. Anton, and the quicker one to Munich is the 198. Roman's team will stop in Lech and meet them there and take care of the agents and Ágoston. Here's their number. Get their vehicles description and give it to the men." Seth said writing down the number and giving it to Roger.

"We're going to have to do something about Nikolas?" Laila told Seth.

"Yes and we were going to leave him alone."

"Is there anything else?" Laila asked noticing Roger was still there.

"There's more. Nikolas isn't the only one looking into you." Roger said knowing they really weren't going to like this.

"Who else is looking into my background?" Seth asked Laila's man.

"It's Jason Morgan, and he isn't just looking into your back ground. He's looking into all of your back grounds. While Nikolas may suspect you're not who you say you are Jason seems to know it the way his hacker is digging into your pasts along with any records he can find on Victor Cassadine." Roger told them and the two looked genuinely surprised by that news as they looked up at him in shock.

"What. Why is Jason Morgan looking into us?" Laila asked getting frustrated. She had a feeling it was going to take a lot of effort to contain the mess that was beginning to boil over.

"I don't know. He hasn't even met you. He's met you Seth, but he has no reason to suspect anything. It just doesn't make sense. Jason left Port Charles to take care of his fiancé and to get away from Port Charles. I know he wants to make the people pay who wrapped Miss Webber and I suspect he has, but again that has nothing to do with us." Roger thought out loud.

"Someone pointed him in our direction, but whom? There aren't many people who suspect let alone have any circumstantial evidence that we are connected. The CIA knows, but we have them in our pocket along with Russia's Foreign Intelligence Service. They feed us any information that concerns us." Seth asked, and the three thought for a moment.

"Which agency did we just dispose of?" Laila asked realizing who fed Morgan information on them. "That's right the WSB. Sure we made sure that all the files were seized and shredded, but I suspect the now former director Sean Donnelly. He's the only one who could sneak files out of WSB headquarters and had easy access."

"We need to deal with him. He's one of the men who help put away our father." Seth told Laila

"Seth he isn't important or a threat. I'm sure he's at home with his family. Sean is a smart man I'm sure he knows he doesn't have the power or resources anymore, and has too much to lose. Morgan may have something to lose, but he has power, wealth, resources and loyalty. He may not have a lot of each, but combined that makes him a dangerous man. I'm sure Sean knew that, and that he wanted to make us pay for killing Robert and bringing down his agency. He's using Morgan to do his dirty work while he retires with his family which is a very smart move. Why risk what you have when you can have someone else to the dirty work for you keeping his hands clean and family safe." Laila explained to her brother.

"This is not something we need right now. We've only just moved into the United States. The last thing we need is Ágoston telling Nikolas and more importantly talking to MI6, and having them get involved. That would put pressure on the US to do something along with Morgan and Cassadine looking into us it could ruin our plans in the US hinder our larger plans for the world." Seth said sighing.

"Ágoston will be taken care of tomorrow. Our more immediate problems are Cassadine and Morgan." Laila explained. "Nikolas isn't that big of a threat, but he might be spreading information to his contacts about us which could cause future problems. Jason on the other hand is the bigger threat to our operations. He's an intelligent cautious man, who can be ruthless when he wants to be. We need to put someone on Morgan to keep an eye on him till we get make a plan on how to deal with Cassadine and Morgan." Laila told Roger. He nodded and went left the room to make the call.

"Sorry we can't spend more time together sis." Seth told his sister. They had to keep up appearances that they had no immediate connection outside of business, so the three siblings found it hard to visit each other. Sure it wasn't that hard to explain if occasionally two of them met for "business", but all three of them together just drew too much attention.

"It's all right brother. We knew the price we'd have to pay for this plan to work. We had to live completely separate lives, and it had been difficult for my children who lost their father and barely see their uncles, but it's not so hard now with cell phones and computers that now have live video feeds that we can see and talk to each other whenever we want." Laila said smiling and squeezing her brother's hand. She got up pack her bag and call her children when Roger came back out.

"Ma'am putting a man on Morgan is going to be a problem." Roger told his boss.

"What is it?"

"Apparently Cassadine has been spying on Morgan and Miss Webber with the help of Moretti. Jason caught on apparently exposed him. From what our sources tell me Moretti had a deal with Cassadine that if he helped him keep tabs on Miss Webber and kill Morgan that the Greece mob families would help him take control of Italy's underworld. Right now Moretti's being forced to get rid of all his ties in Italy at a threat of a mob war with the Ricci, Bruno, Giambetti and Zacchara families who have agreed to join forces to remove Moretti from Italy by whatever means necessary. That put Morgan on high alert and has extra security with the help of Maximus Giambetti who is friends with Morgan which has made it impossible to get anyone close to the man or his family."

"Damn Cassadine. That fool has found a way to directly or indirectly interfere with us." Seth said wanting to just rip Nikolas's head off.

"All right we can't keep a close eye on Morgan. Just watch him from a distance. We need to let Roman be informed about what is happening." Laila told her brother. She was the least affected by their mother and father's death as she was only a baby when they died, and Laila was the least blood thirsty and the coolest head of the brother's. Laila didn't like violence and avoided it, but the kettle was boiling over now, and there was no way of stopping it now. They needed to contain the situation before it ruined their plans and threatened their future and families.

* * *

><p>On San Clemente Island rests San Clemente Palace Hotel &amp; Resort and the private villa that was decorated for the garden wedding that would take place in minutes. It is the villa where Jason and Elizabeth have been staying for the last week as the family sees more of the sights of Venice area. Inside the Jason and Elizabeth's bedroom Elizabeth got up to look at herself in the mirror. She had on beautiful white and silver spaghetti strapped wedding gown and a sweetheart neckline. Elizabeth ran her hands up the expensive lace gown, and smiling as she did. She finished combing her straight curvy hair. Elizabeth decided not to wear any jewelry except for her sapphire diamond earrings. The couple had decided that this wedding here in Venice would be their wedding. A relaxed garden wedding just for the two of them, if after they're back in Port Charles and things have calmed down the two might have a wedding with friends and family, but this was special. They were in Venice at the absolutely beautiful San Clemente Resort having a private wedding.<p>

"Mommy you look beautiful." Her cute little son told her coming into the room followed by Rose.

"Thank you Cameron and you look adorable." Elizabeth said leaning down and gently pinching and kissing her escort on the cheek that looked adorable in his child charcoal suit that closely matched his fathers.

"No kissing mommy." Cameron complained whipping away the kiss on the cheek. Elizabeth looked up Rose her bridesmaid.

"Is it time?" Elizabeth asked her therapist and friend

"Yes it's time to see your dream come true." The blond psychiatrist told her.

"All right Cam are you ready to give me away, so we can become an official family, which nothing and none can take from us?" Elizabeth asked her son.

"Yes mommy daddy and Jake are waiting for us." Cameron happy to be involved in the wedding, happy to his mommy and daddy along with him and his little brother would be together forever like mommy and daddy said.

"All right Cameron lead the way." Elizabeth said taking her son's hand and following Rose out of the room to head to the private garden that faced the lagoon and Venice. Rose walked down the short isle to the open man made flower canopy where Isaac was sitting with Jake while Jason, Cody and the Italian minister were standing up front. With her son's hand in hers she walked down the grass isle with flower peddles laid down to look like there was carpet running down the walkway. Elizabeth never took her eyes of her future husband as her son escorted her to him. Once there Cameron stood by Cody, and Jason and Elizabeth moved in front of the minister holding hands. The ceremony went quickly as the couple said their vows, and putting on their matching 14ct white gold wedding bands with Elizabeth's having a .39ct diamond. The minister confirmed them in front of god Mr. and Mrs. Morgan and the newly married couple kissed with Cameron happily cheering. The small group of friends and family had small dinner before Rose, Cody and Isaac let the two newlyweds be alone in the executive suite of the villa while they stayed at the residential suite with Cameron and Jake, and guards kept watch around the area. Even though the tiny was almost completely secure they weren't going to take any chances.

As Elizabeth got closer to the suite she began rubbing hands up and down her bare arms. She was nervous. She and Jason hadn't had made love in over seven months. Psychologically she hadn't been ready for the first few months having to deal with her second rape, and then when she thought she might be ready the package arrived and she ended up in the hospital nearly dying with her son. Elizabeth had mixed emotions she knew she was ready psychologically and especially physically. She had been aching for Jason these past few weeks leading up to the wedding deciding to wait till after they were married, and because she was scared that Jason would look at her differently. That his eyes wouldn't be filled with love, lust and something primal that would ravish her body and bring to orgasm after orgasm, but instead be filled with pity and sadness, and maybe not be able to love her the same way she loved him.

"Elizabeth?" Jason asked pulling her out of her daze and she realized they were in their bedroom and when she looked into Jason eyes her worries faded away as she saw nothing but love and lust as his eyes began to darken. "Elizabeth I didn't get a chance to tell you how beautiful you look." Jason said walking over to her. "I want to say you couldn't look better, but in with the dress, and hair and makeup you look magnificent." Jason said looking down at his beautiful bride as he ran his hand through her silky vanilla scented hair, and Elizabeth leaned into his hand.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry for not protecting you better." Jason said as his fingers found the small scar that mired her otherwise perfect face.

"Jason." Elizabeth said taking his hand to her lips and kissing his fingers and hand. "You have nothing to apologize for. You are the love of my life, the father of my children, and no my husband. Jason Morgan my husband you are my savior and now since this is our wedding night I want to celebrate." Elizabeth said lowering the straps which led the front of her gown to fall slightly to reveal her gorgeous bare breasts. The type of dress Elizabeth made it impossible to wear a bra, but it did have some padding on the inside. Jason starred for a few seconds before his lips found hers and his hands went to her two mounds.

"Jason." Elizabeth said pulling back for a second. "You don't have to hold back Jason." Elizabeth said seeing the slight hesitation in his eyes. "Physically I'm fine and mentally I am healing. I should have gotten help years ago thanks to my first rape and the Spencer/Cassadine mess and I finally have. I think soon I'll be stronger than I've ever been so don't hold back. I trust you." Elizabeth explained to her husband as she ripped the buttons of his dress shirt off so she could feel his warm skin, and run her hands and nails up and down his toned body. Seeing the clear look in Elizabeth beautiful sapphire eyes Jason crashed his lips against hers as he pushed her hard back against the medium size dresser that was in the room. His one hand remained on her breast as the other went around the back of her dress to the buttons that went down from about half way down her back to her butt and began to unbutton them. Jason quickly lost pacents with the buttons and ripped the last four. He knew he shouldn't have it was an expensive dress and Elizabeth might want to keep it, Jason just didn't care he hadn't been with his wife since October and he needed to be inside her. With the buttons unbutton the gown fell to the ground to reveal her completely naked body except for the white G-string she had on. Jason lifted her onto of the dress as Elizabeth's delicate hands unbuckled his bands let it fall to the ground, and hand found the bulge in his boxers grabbing hold of Jason pumping and squeezing him through the small material. Jason moaned loudly almost Cumming as he stepped out of his pants, and ripped the G-string off of her. The two mauled each other for a moment as their lips met again, and their hands explored each other's bodies. Something they hadn't truly done in over a half a year. Jason dropped his boxers as Elizabeth wrapped her long sexy legs around Jason, and he rammed himself inside her crashing her and the dresser against the wall. The animalistic sex only lasted a minute as the moved at a blazing speed with her legs and arms wrapped around him, and her nails digging into his back causing a little blood to flow. The newly married couple's passion erupted at nearly the same time as the screamed loudly.

Slowly sensually kissing each other's face Elizabeth could tell Jason was nowhere near done as she could feel even with just a moment releasing his seed inside her was already getting aroused again, and she certainly didn't want it to end. Jason carried her naked body to over to the bed laying her down on it with him on top and still buried inside her quickly coming fully erect. Placing her legs on his shoulders he started to slowly pump in and out of her again as he slowly kissed her way up her sexy body while her hands found his hair. The lovers lasted longer as Jason worked his way up to Elizabeth's perfect breasts that had kept some of the growth from her pregnancy while her legs wrapped around him urging him to go faster and faster. Jason reached her face, and looked into her eyes seeing nothing but love in each other's eyes as they continued to kiss each other as the continued to make love until Elizabeth moaned out Jason's name saying "I love you.", and minute later Jason orgasmic inside her again. Jason collapsed on top of her rolled over, so he didn't crush his little angel.

"Are you happy Mrs. Morgan?" Jason asked kissing her forehead. Even with the heavy breathing Elizabeth glowed at Jason Morgan calling her that and smiled brightly.

"So happy husband." Elizabeth said kissing him.

"I haven't been to ruff on you?" Jason asked feeling the bruise on her back that was caused by her back hitting the wall.

"I am perfectly fine. I think I caused you more pain." Elizabeth said as her nails slowly traced down her ribs to his stomach. She was sure that her nails had broken skin.

"I think you did, and you…" Jason was going to say that she drew blood because he felt dry blood on his back, but he stopped and closed his eyes as he felt Elizabeth's small hand wrap around his cock. "What are you doing?" Jason asked moaning.

"I'm making up for lost time. It's been torture for me these past months not being able to take advantage of your sexy body or giving the pleasure that you deserve, so my superhero husband just lay back and enjoy." Elizabeth said licking the base of his cock as she continued to slowly pump him up and down with her hand. It took minutes as she licked her way to the tip, and took him completely in her mouth just when his volcano erupted in her mouth. Elizabeth happily swallowed every bit of it. Elizabeth continued to lick him completely clean and continued to bob her head up, and down while her hands played with his balls until she felt his cock getting hard again. She pulled up and moved to straddle Jason, while he just watched as she guided him back to where he belonged. Elizabeth slowly lifted her hips up and down as Jason's hands found her breasts with Elizabeth occasionally leaning down to kiss her husband. The sex was the longest as the absolute longing and built up passion was no longer there. The two just held each other's hands kissed until she felt Jason was about to over the edge again, and she needed a release. Her pace quickened to frantic pace as she leaned back bouncing up and down as Jason's hands found her hips and then her bud driving each other over the edge screaming each other's names. Elizabeth collapsed on Jason with her head resting on his chest looking up at him. Jason reached down and pulled the covers around them as the two were now to worn out to continue expressing their love for a while.

"I love you Jason Morgan." Elizabeth said kissing his chin and closing her eyes.

"I love you to Elizabeth Morgan." Jason said kissing her now closed eyelids. Jason watched her for a few minutes before he fell asleep. A few hours Jason woke up and watched Elizabeth for a few minutes before he saw that it was only 2:20am. He decided to get a drink of water and check on the guards. Getting up and leaving the room he never noticed Elizabeth waking up as well. Jason walked to the kitchen in his boxers and a black t-shirt. Jason got the water and went outside to check on the guards, and a few minutes later after finding out everything was all right he headed into the pitch black dark suit where he dropped his empty glass of water shattering the glass. He stood mouth wide open as he stared at his hot wife who was standing in front of the large windows that were lit up brightly by the moon above. The light also lit up his wife who was wearing a white satin garter slip with black stockings and black high heels. Elizabeth smiles sexily at the reaction she got.

I missed the feel of my husband arms around me and his cock inside me. Did you miss me?" Elizabeth asked. Jason strode over to her spun her around planning to bend her over the kitchen table, but stopped decided to give his bride more pleasure as one arm held in her in place with her back at his chest so she could feel his hardening cock the other arm's hand slid down her satin slip to her just below her waist where it stopped. Jason unhooked the garters so he could have easy access. Moving his hands to her cunt he happily found that there was no clothing blocking his access. Jason's large fingers began to play with her soaking wet lips. Elizabeth moaned loudly as she felt his fingers pinch her bud and she tried to squirm free, but Jason was too strong. While two fingers were jack hammering her his thumb was working her bud, and his arm removed her spaghetti straps so he could feel every part of her. He continued this methodical pace as Elizabeth wrapped one of her hands around Jason's head so she could stay standing as she felt her knees begin to buckle, and her orgasm rapidly approaching. A few moments later Elizabeth moaned loudly as she cam again. Jason bent her down face first over the kitchen table as he knocked everything off it. Jason flipped the bottom of the slip up as he continued to stroke her bud his other hand took the wetness of her cum and his thumb entered her ass. Elizabeth moaned loudly as her hands reached up to grab the other end of the table. Jason continued to work two fingers into her moist core as his thumb of his other hand worked in and out of her ass.

"Please Jason." Elizabeth begged needing him inside her.

"Where do you want it Elizabeth?" Jason asked wanting to take her ass, but would never do anything she didn't want.

"Butt Jason…Please now Jason." Elizabeth begged giving him permission. Jason dropped his boxers and slowly entered her ass as his hand continued to play with her pussy and bud the feeling of ecstasy caused her to cum again. Jason starts slowly, so not to cause her any pain, but slowly begins to pick up the pace as Elizabeth continued to moan and scream in pleasure. After a few minutes at this pace Jason pulled her up and back into the chair nearby causing Elizabeth to truly be impaled on his cock which cause Elizabeth to scream in both pain and pleasure as she orgasmed again. Jason continued to bounce her up and down a couple more times before his cock erupted inside her ass. Elizabeth leaned back against him with Jason still insider her. After a few seconds of catching their breaths Jason lifted her off of him and turned her sideways so that her legs were hanging of his legs, and Elizabeth could easily wrap her hands around his head and lean her head on his shoulder.

"God I love you." Elizabeth told her husband. "I don't know how you can so easily make all my problems and worries go away, and love and pleasure a broken woman like me." Elizabeth admitted. She knew without any doubt that Jason loved her and their children, but sometimes she just needs to be reassured.

"I ask myself the same thing. How can such a beautiful woman with a kind heart and son love a mob enforcer and killer who has killed many people." Jason told her kissing her nose.

"Former mob enforcer and it's easy to love you? Do you think we can keep this feeling in Port Charles?" Elizabeth asked a little nervous about going back to the city that had cause almost all the pain and suffering in her life.

"Elizabeth I won't let anyone ruin our love or harm us, and they can't now that you are officially mine Elizabeth Morgan." Jason said which cause both of them to smile and the newlyweds kissed again and just held each other for a few minutes. "It's 3:10am and I'm sure Cameron will be up bright and early to see his us, so we need our sleep. I'm going to clean up this mess why don't you head to bed." Jason told Elizabeth getting up and gently setting his week kneed wife on the ground as her white satin slip fell to the ground leaving quite a sight for Jason. Elizabeth was standing there completely nude with only her black stockings and hand high heels. "I think you'd better go before I throw you on this table and take you again." Jason said feeling blood flowing into sore and hardening cock. Elizabeth smiled kissing him on the cheek, and teasing her husband by gently pumping his dick and then quickly escaping out of the room. Jason groaned loudly deciding to make her pay for that, but after he swept up the glass and picking up the stuff of the floor. The newly married couple would make love one more time as Jason would sneak into the shower Elizabeth was taking, and then forcing her up and gent the glass door and fucking her till the both cam one more time. In the morning the sore, tired and happy couple along with Cameron and their friends boarded their yacht, and head to Lisbon, Portugal and then back to Port Charles to finally deal with all their demons.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I can come up with some vows since I think I'll have Jason and Elizabeth have a ceremony for Port Charles friends and family and another for John and Emily, but we'll see how things go.<strong>

**Also if you want to see the dress Elizabeth wore google search for Allure 8959.  
><strong>


	51. Chapter 51

Wow this is shortest chapter I've done for awhile. I think that's because it's essentially a filler chapter. Nothing major happens. There is some family time for Elizabeth and Jason and a tiny bit of drama at the end, but that's it. The next chapter is where the chapter really picks up as we will be on the day and night of the gala. For that this chapter is rated PG**.**

**Guest Kel: **Thank you for the comment and I'm glad you like my story.

**The Writers Way and JazzRocks: **It's good to hear from both of you. I'm glad you are still enjoying my story.**  
><strong>

**Guest Liz: **_This person left a comment back at chapter 33 saying this "I am reading this story, but i dont understand what you main goal here is. killing people off without real reasons. And now you are raping a pregnant woman. Or did you forget that Liz was pregnant in the story and now has suffered another rape in the course of her life. I also notice alot of consistancies because you go from one jump to the next and not enough middle in the story, cause i see alot of gaps. i know you said you weren't a liz fan but really, out of all the characters in your story, she is the one who is raped again. sorry but like you when you think writers write elizabeth as perfect, I can't continue to read stories when writers dont write true to the characters form either, cause where were her guards. _

_ As for the plot of the story you have helena killing nics mother and no matter he would never tolerate that. I can't see lulu going to live with him and helena__ either."_

**I thought I should talk about her comment. First FanFiction writers always say they'll stay true to the character on the show or movie their writing about, but they always end up changing characters. Let's say if they hate the character Sam McCall the turn her into the devil or if they love the character Elizabeth Webber they turn her into some kind of saint. I think I've avoided that here. No character is perfect in my story and I write it that way. As for killing people off without reason. I think Liz hasn't read my story then, because I've given plenty of reasons to kill of Luke, Robert, Alcazar, Laura and others. As for where Elizabeth's guards were again if Liz had read the chapters before during and after he or she would have known. If you don't like my story you don't have to read it and don't bash it just because I don't portray your character like some kind of saint.  
><strong>

If anyone else has any questions about my story please feel free to leave a comment/review and I hope you all enjoy this chapter and are enjoying my story.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty-One<strong>

Things were progressing smoothly for Trevor thought to himself as he finished his morning coffee. Over the last few days he had gotten rid of George Scott and now all he had to do was deal with the last two of the so called five families and then he would have control New York and the entire east coast outside of Boston and Miami. He wasn't a stupid man he wasn't going to screw with the Mexican and Drug cartels that had made the south and especially Miami their second homes. Boston was another matter. Sure Michael ruled the city and the suburbs around it and Trevor knew the man was dangerous, but once he wrapped things up in New York and Port Charles he would begin his plans for Boston. The most headaches he was getting were from Port Charles. There was Johnny. He knew the kid was up to something, but he couldn't pressure him by threatening his girlfriend thanks to Morgan's men. Then there were detectives Hunter and Harper who were interfering with his plans by arresting his men and interfering with his shipments. Finally there was Elias Archer and Sonny's property. He'd talk to the man at the Gala tomorrow night and make him see the light.

"What is it?" Trevor asked being pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the wall.

"Excuse me sir, but you told me to let me know when Commissioner Smith and DA Everett have arrived." The guard told his boss.

"Send them in." Trevor told him getting up to pour himself another cup of coffee as the two men came in.

"Trevor this had better be important. It's not good for me to be seen entering your home." The DA James Everett told Trevor as he came in.

"I am supposed to be at work Trevor." Greg told the mob boss of Port Charles.

"Who the fuck do you think gave you those jobs you hold so dear?" Trevor asked nearly yelling as he turned to the two men. "I was the one who gave you the jobs, so that makes me your boss and when I tell you to come like good trained lap dogs your supposed to come or are you two a pair of rabid dogs that need to be put down?" Trevor asked the two men.

"I know who I owe for my job as the DA, but it isn't good for me to be seen with you." James told Trevor. "You do that I work for the mayor just as much as I do. You wouldn't have been able to put me in this position without him. Also it was a special appointment because of the death of your son and the failures of Scott Baldwin. Next year I have to be elected by the people of Port Charles."

"Yes and image how hard that will be without my help or maybe me supporting your opponent just for spite. Do you think the people of Port Charles would then elect you? Greg do you have anything to say?" Trevor asked the commissioner who he got hired without Floyds help.

"Just like James said it's not good for me to be seen here. It's worse for me then it is for you, because if my officers and the public believe I'm in your pocket it will hinder my ability to help you." Greg tried to explain to his boss.

"What I want to hear from you is what are you going to do about detectives David Harper and John Hunter. They've been hindering by shipments. With the help of customs they seized one of my cargo ships just two days ago. Lucky for me my men dumped most of the product in the lake. I lost ten million dollars on that shipment."

"I understand, but they haven't done anything wrong. In fact they've been doing their jobs perfectly, and their fellow officers respect them."

"Then frame them."

"I tried that. I stole a two pounds of seized pot in John's truck, but when an officer pulled him over they found nothing and the next day when John, internal affairs and I went down to the evidence locker all the drugs were accounted for. I don't know how he did it." Greg told him, and he really didn't have any idea how the detective managed to get the drugs out of his truck and back into the evidence locker.

"Then kill the man like you killed detective Webb." Trevor told the man.

"I didn't kill Webb."

"What?" Both James and Trevor asked surprised.

"I didn't kill him. I was planning to when I learned of his death. I just assumed you did it." Greg told the men.

"I didn't have detective killed that's why I asked you to do it." Trevor told the commissioner. "If you didn't who did."

"I don't know. He was looking into you, but from his computer and files we were able to find he was looking into others including the Mayor, Nikolas Cassadine, you James, and me to name a few. Any one of them could have killed him including enemies of his brother."

"All right I will figure out how to deal with the two detectives. You try to find out who killed detective Webb. I don't want anyone screwing with my plans. As for you James how are things going with Elias?" Trevor asked hoping for better news. He wanted to cause problems for the South African business man so he could force him to play ball.

"Not well. Everything he's done is legal above the board. All I can do is slow him down by making him get all the right permits signed and delivered before he has any work done. I've also made him go before the city council and zoning board, but they're all going to approve the sales and whatever his plans are. It's just good business. No matter what he does it will bring much need jobs to Port Charles and boost the economy, which will all help their reelection campaigns they have next year. I know you wanted more, but that's all I can do." James explained to Trevor.

"It doesn't matter these small pests will all be dealt with. Nothing will stop me from attaining my goal." Trevor said after thinking for a moment. "You two get back to work." Trevor said dismissing the two men and heading out into the back yard with his coffee to think.

* * *

><p>The large yacht passed Wolfe Island and entered Lake Ontario sailing southwest toward Port Charles. Elizabeth was sitting outside in the shade enjoying the warm sunny day while she held her two month old son and watched Jason with their son Cameron as he pointed things out to him. Cameron was excited to see her new home while they stayed in Port Charles and would most likely be their second home. The family would spend part of the year in Port Charles and the other part in Amalfi. Elizabeth was excited to see their new home as well. Diane and Jason had taken care of everything. She knew Jason was going to go overboard, but he wanted his family safe, comfortable and for her and their children to have a real home. Elizabeth agreed to the renovated 1886 lake side manor that sat on nine acres of property. It had had an old eight foot brick wall around the property. The main home was three stores with ten bedrooms and seven bathrooms, and an indoor pool along with a guest house Jason was going to use for a guard house. Sure Elizabeth thought that was a lot, but she planned to have more children with her husband plus she was sure Jason had put camera's around the house and needed a securitysafe room in the manor and the extra bedrooms could be used for friends and family. Yes Elizabeth was falling in love with the beautiful old home and as the yacht pulled beside the deep-water dock that rested in front of the manor Elizabeth fell even more in love with the look and style of the manor. The best part it was secluded in the woods on the outskirts of northeast Forrest Grove with only one road leading to their gated home.

"Do you like it?" Jason asked from behind her as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I love it." Elizabeth said leaning back into her husband as the men lowered the walk way.

"The men have bought the furniture you wanted and had the interior painted the way you wanted, and had security set up around and inside the home with the guest home for the guards and a one of the homes bedrooms turned into a safe room." Jason told Elizabeth as Cody and Isaac joined them." Jason explained leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Mommy, daddy I want to see our new home." Cameron impatiently told his parents has he took their hands.

"Well mommy are you ready to see our new home?" Jason asked her as she turned in his arms and the two kissed.

"Yes let's go to our new home and our new beginning in Port Charles." Elizabeth said putting Jake in the stroller Isaac brought out for him. The family led by the excited Cameron walked down the dock and the up the small hill that led to their new home where they met the guards Jason had put in charge of securing and furnishing their home to the way he and Elizabeth wanted. The family spent most of the late morning and early afternoon exploring their new home. Elizabeth had made one of the large rooms on the second floor just a play room for Cameron, Jake and their friends and Kristina, Molly, Michael and Morgan once they got them away from Carly. They found the adult entertainment room where a pool table had been brought in a long with a 46 inch flat screen TV and black leather corner sofa. Before the family had their late lunch they also looked in at Elizabeth's new art studio.

"Mommy cans I go swimming?" Cameron asked chewing on a small half of his peanut and jelly sandwich.

"After you finish your lunch Cameron." Elizabeth told her excited son. Since seeing the small indoor pool he had wanted to go swimming.

"Are you happy?" Jason asked his new wife as he sat next to her at the table in their large kitchen.

"Yes, but it's going to be a lot of work keeping up with the home. The yard and cleaning and…" Elizabeth was going to continue to talk, but Jason silenced her by putting a finger over her lips and then gently kissing Elizabeth.

"We can just hire a maid to clean, and the yard work can be taken care of by the men for now. I know you feel the need to have a lot of money or spending it on needless things, but this is our home and you deserve to relax. I know you're not going to become Carly who pawns of her children on anyone else but her, and I know you won't let the money have go to your head like Carly does. You're a kind and generous person who worked as a nurse, volunteers, helps young artist and doesn't ask for anything in return. At home all it should be home where we can be a family eating dinner together, having fun together and raising our children together." Jason told his loving wife kissing the top of her head and she leaned into him.

"We got lucky Cameron finding a gorgeous, kind and loving daddy in Jason." Elizabeth told Cameron as she leaned in Jason smiling.

"DADDYS THE BEST!" Cameron jerried and clapped happily with some of the crumbs from the last bit of his sandwich fall out of his mouth.

"Sweet heart chew with your mouth closed." Elizabeth said taking a napkin and wiping her son's mouth as he finished the last bit of his sandwich.

"I's done daddy and I go swimming?" Cameron asked his father.

"Yes Isaac here will take you to get ready. I'll be with you in a few minutes." Jason told his son as he helped him down from the chair.

"Aren't we going to go with him? I can get Jake. I'm sure he'll be waking up from his nap in a few minutes."

"I'll get Jake and take him to the pool with Cameron. I have a surprise for you. I know you've missed your friends. I know you had Rose, Cameron, Jake me and the men, but I'm we aren't enough." Jason told Elizabeth as he put the Cameron's plate in the sink along with his.

"I do miss Robin, Emily, Brenda and the rest of the girls." Elizabeth admitted.

"Boss Miss Barret and Mr. Jax are here in foyer." The guard who entered the kitchen told them. Elizabeth looked up at Jason with surprise.

"I thought no one was supposed to know we are here?" Elizabeth asked.

"They're not, but I need Jax's help to get us into the hotel without anyone noticing tomorrow, and for that he needs to know we're here. I also told him to bring Brenda along for you though who knows if she can keep her mouth shut." Jason said with a straight face only half joking.

"Oh come on Jason she's not that bad." Elizabeth said gently punching Jason in the arm. "She's our friend and I know she won't tell anyone we're here. Now let's go I want to see them." Elizabeth said taking Jason's hand and guiding him to the foyer.

"ELIZABETH!" Brenda shouted and ran over and hugged her when she saw the newly married couple enter the foyer.

"Brenda I'm happy to see you and you to Jax." Elizabeth said as Jax came over and hugged her as well.

"Elizabeth I've been worried about you, especially since I heard about your accident." Jax said as Brenda went and hugged Jason.

"I must say a tan suits you." Brenda said looking up at the naturally lightly tanned Jason keeping the tone light.

"I certainly think so." Elizabeth told them as she wrapped an arm around Jason's waist.

"Well…wait you two got married?" Brenda asked the couple when she noticed the ring on Elizabeth's hand.

"Yes." Elizabeth said smiling and showing Brenda and Jax.

"How dare you get married without me." Brenda said but again hugged Elizabeth happy for her two friends.

"Let's take this to the living room I'll give you the details." Elizabeth said taking them to the living room that was next to the foyer.

"Jax have you done what I asked?" Jason asked the Australian as they followed the two women.

"Yes I'll let you in through the back staff entrance a few hours before the gala is to begin and give you an empty room to wait in. I know you want to surprise everyone, but can I ask why this event? Why now?" A curious Jax asked but Jason didn't say anything and Jax thought he was just not going to answer him.

"It's surprise. The less people know that I'm back in Port Charles and what I'm planning the better." Jason simply said.

"I know were not friends Jason and I don't like what you do for a living, but Elizabeth is my friend and has been hurt badly by certain people of the city, so I have a feeling what you have planned and if you need any help like the Metro Court feel free to ask." Jax told Jason. Elizabeth had become a good friend and a little sister and he didn't like how Carly, Lucky and other people in Port Charles have treated her and had a feeling it had something to do with her rape. If that was true he wanted them to pay.

"We have a video of our wedding ceremony if you want to watch?" Jason and Jax heard Elizabeth ask Brenda as they caught up with the two women seated in the living room.

"YES! I want to see how beautiful you look in your wedding dress and the ceremony. Also can I see you son Jake?" Brenda asked excitedly as the two talked.

"Of course he's down for a nap right now, but should be waking up soon." Elizabeth told Brenda. "Can you two stay for dinner?" Elizabeth asked the two hopefully. She wanted to talk to the friends to see how things were going with the couple and her other friends in Port Charles, and to show off her wedding video and her gorgeous son Jake.

"We can't stay for too long we're having dinner with Patrick and Robin, and no Jason I won't tell them that you're back." Brenda said and starring darkly at Jason.

"Well you do have a habit of not keeping your mouth shut." Jason told her smirking.

"Well your wife here is even worse than me."

"I don't hear it, plus I love looking at her plumb lips and shutting her up by kissing them." Jason said as he leaned down to passionately kiss his wife. "I have to go talk to Cody and then check on Cameron."

"That's fine I'm going to get Jake and take them to the entertainment room where I'll show them our wedding video. You and Cameron have fun." Elizabeth said kissing her husband again never getting tired of kiss the man.

"Jax, Brenda." Jason said nodding to them and heading toward the pool where he met Cody nearby.

"Is everything set?" Jason asked his friend.

"Yes I got off the phone with Elias and everything is set for the gala, and so is the delivery to Wyndemere. Nikolas and his cohorts will be in for an unpleasant surprise when they return to the gala." Cody told Jason.

"Good." Jason said as he walked into the pool room where his son was swimming in the shallow area with Isaac keeping watch.

"DADDY! Come swimming with me." Cameron yelled as he splashed in the water.

"I'll be right there Cameron as he went to change out of his cloths and put on the bathing suit Isaac had brought out for him, and spent the rest of the day playing with Cameron and his family enjoying the family time before the gala the next day.

* * *

><p>"Johnny I've been thinking." Georgie said getting nervous they had only been dating for almost six months, but she thought it was a good idea.<p>

"What is it Georgie?" Johnny asked as they finished their desert and was waiting for the check at the table at the top floor Metro Court restaurant where others like Robin, Patrick and Brenda and Jax were having dinner as well as Nikolas Cassadine and Seth Lei.

"I know it's not easy for us to see each other since you've been living with Trevor Lancing who brings Carly and Lulu along for the ride."

"I know Carly and Lulu don't stop, and with Carly living in the same home it allows Lulu access to stalk me indirectly interfere with us, and then there is Trevor or threatened you." Johnny said. Just thinking about it got is blood boiled. He wanted to do to put an end to the man.

"Yes, so I was wondering if…if you wanted to move in with me at the Penthouse?" Georgie asked nervously. Sure they had been dating and had sex and she loved him, but moving in together might not be a step Johnny's ready for.

"Move in with you?" The young Italian asked more out of surprise than anything else.

"Yes. We could be alone. Brenda and Maxi are living with me, but they won't be a bother, and the Penthouse is secure with Jason's guard and an excellent security system that would keep the annoying blondes and Trevor out of our lives…that is if you want to move in with me." Georgie told Johnny.

"Georgie there's no need to be scared." Johnny said taking her small soft hands in his and smiled. "I would love to move in with you."

"You would." Georgie said smiling.

"Yes. You're my girlfriend. I love you and I want to spend more time with you. The problem is Trevor who will try to stop it, so I think if I just moved in tonight and bought all new cloths tomorrow. That way Trevor won't have a chance to do anything if that's all right with you." Johnny said writing the tip on the receipt and signing it.

"Yes that's fine and that way we can leave for the gala together tomorrow night." Georgie said getting up and letting Johnny put a coat over her dress.

"Let's go home." Johnny said kissing his girlfriend and wrapping his arm around her so she could be close and lean into him as the two left. Across the dining room things weren't going so smoothly for the two business men.

"What did you want to have me over for dinner for?" Nikolas asked Seth.

"I just invited you to dinner so we could talk. How are things Nikolas?" Seth asked looking at the man as he took a sip from his wine.

"Things are going well."

"Did you see on the news that the arms dealer Ágoston Lukács was killed in Austria a few days ago?" Seth asked looking darkly at Nikolas. "They say that he was along with the Interpol official and the police were killed by a rival organization. Sad he won't be able to tell his story as dead men tell no tales."

"No I didn't hear anything about that." Nikolas told Seth lying.

"You didn't? Huh that's strange, but it does seem you're interested in my past." Seth told him. "Some of my business associates have told me you've been asking questions about me. Why?"

"What are you…"

"Oh come no Nikolas and here I was actually beginning to think there a little intelligence in that feeble brain of yours. There's no point in trying to deny it. You had someone try to hack into certain files along with your contacts in Greece and the rest of Europe look into me, so what have you found? Go on enlighten me." Seth told Nikolas wanting to know the extent of what Nikolas knew and hoped that Nikolas was dumb enough to tell him everything he knew.

"I don't know what your real name is but I know you're not Seth Lei. It took some digging but you took the name of a dead man. It's not possible to prove but Seth Lei was about the same age as you were when he died and had no family, so no one would ask questions. I want to know why you are so interested in my family. Why did you help Helena so much and I know my grandmother knew who you really were and that means there's a connection to the my family." Nikolas told Seth dodging the question. Nikolas knew a little more like there was a connection between Seth Lei and Laila Babham and from the pictures there were similarities almost like they were brother and sister.

"Your grandmother was a megalomaniac believing she and your Cassadine family was the most powerful in the world even to this day even though Cassadine Industries is a ghost of its former self thanks to your great business mind." Seth said emphasizing the last part of what he said and removing all pretenses of liking Nikolas. "Now I see she passed that down to you. You still believe Cassadine Industries and the family name carry the weight it once did. This isn't fifty years ago or the turn of the last century where your grandfather and great grandfather and the rest of your ancestors were one of the most powerful families in Russia and perhaps one of the most powerful families in the world. No thanks to you insane father, your inept uncle, your delusional grandmother and your pathetic business leadership along with your grandmother's betrayal of her own family has led your business to be a quarter of what it once was a half a century and a century ago. I like you Nikolas…no I don't like you Nikolas, but I'm going to give you some advice. I think you should stick to your own failing business and your own family and stay out of things that don't concern you."

"Is that a threat?" Nikolas demanded not taking a threat from a no body, and he was a Cassadine prince and ruler of the Cassadine family.

"No it's just some wise advice." Seth said taking another sip of his wine.

"And if I don't take your advice."

"Nikolas you're not as powerful as you think you are. In fact you are a paper tiger and you know what they say about them their harmless and if can burn easily." Seth said looking Nikolas directly in the eye. "You may leave now Nikolas we're done here." Seth said motioning Nikolas to leave dismissing him.

"YOU'RE DISMISSING ME." Nikolas said emphasizing the words.

"Yes we know where each other stand. There no reason to pretend to be nice to each other. I do hope for your sake that you heed my advice." Seth said again dismissing him. Nikolas starred at Seth for a moment and then stomped off determined to find out exactly who he really was and make him pay while Seth turned his attention to Jason Morgan. He nor Laila or Roman knew where he was. All they know was that he left Venice with his family on the yacht and then turned off the GPS disappearing and no one knew where the man was or where he was going.


	52. Chapter 52

Wow another short chapter. Don't worry the next chapter will be much longer. As for this chapter we have come to the gala event. There is a tiny bit of smut and a bunch of drama. I'd rate it PG-13. It does end on abruptly. Don't worry I planned it that way, though you may demand I continue. Sorry you're going to have to wait maybe a week or two at most.

**TheWritersWay** and **Irobinson01**: Thank you for the comments/reviews

**kcke2pen**: Thank you for the very kind and thoughtful review/comment. I really appreciate it.

**Laura**: Thank you for the comment/review. I am glad you like my story and hope you continue to.

I hope everyone likes this chapter and is enjoying my story. Remember to feel free to leave a comment/review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty-Two<strong>

The 90 degree late spring day was winding down as the sun slowly set and the city of Port Charles was getting ready for the event of the year and maybe the decade as this Elias Archer and A&M was supposed to majorly change things in Port Charles that the mayor and many of the upstanding citizens hoped would mold the city into the second city of New York and one of the best cities in the east coast and central United States. The citizens wanted change a change from the mob and the Cassadine's who had essentially been running the city for the past decade, which is why Emily and John were confused. Sure Emily was a Quartermaine, but she had no part in the business and didn't have a job, so she wondered why she was invited.

"Are you sure we need to go?" John asked finishing butting up his casual suit.

"Yes Elias sent us an invitation personally saying that it was important." Emily came out of the bathroom in her powder blue evening dress which had strapless bodice which was covered in a large and intricate lace, and was banded at the natural waist with full length column silhouette skirt that had layers of wavelike ruffles.

"You do look good, though I prefer you in something short and easy to remove." John said walking over to his beautiful fiancée and putting his hand on her cheek. He missed running his fingers through Emily's long hair which was up kept with a long ponytail down her back. "We could just stay home with just us after all Megan is spending the night with Karen." John said leaning down and kissing Emily happy his niece had found a best friend.

"It is tempting, but all of my family will be there along with my friends plus it will be nice to have a night together. We haven't had a nice night out together since we became engaged." Emily said kissing John and then pulling back before things got out of hand, and her makeup was ruined.

"I know and I'm sorry I've been working a lot and haven't been home much." John apologized. He and Harper were making a lot of problems and he believed he found the person directly responsible for his partner's murder.

"You're being careful aren't you John?" Emily asked concerned as she gently rubbed her thumb across his cheek, and shot took her small soft hand and kissed it.

"Yes I'm being careful, and I won't let anything happen to you, Megan or me. We are family and I'm going to keep it that way. Now my beautiful princess shall we make our way to the ball?" John asked smiling and offering up his arm.

"Yes my prince let's go enjoy ourselves." Emily said linking her arm in her future husbands and the two walked out to the limo that was waiting for them that Emily had convinced John to use just for the evening.

* * *

><p>Across the city near the edge of Forrest Grove at Jason and Elizabeth's estate the couple was getting ready for the evening while Rose agreed to stay home and watch Cameron and Jake for the couple. It was going to be an eventful evening Jason thought as he sat down stairs wearing simple black slacks and with a dark blue buttoned up shirt with his leather jacket. His wife told him he didn't have to dress up for this and preferred him wearing something simple, and Jason happily obliged while Elizabeth said she wanted to show off. She had nearly lost all her baby fat since she had been working out with both Jason and Cody and happily her larger breasts she acquired thanks to her pregnancy had stayed and Elizabeth intended to show herself off to her friends and especially Lucky, Nikolas, Carly and the rest. It was their first night in Port Charles at an event everyone will be at and Elizabeth intended to show off her marriage to her sexy husband, her happy life and her body.<p>

"Everything is set for tonight. The tortured body of the last rapist will be placed in Lucky's bed. Nikolas has increased his guard rotations, but it won't be a problem for two men to get to the island with the body and have it deposited in Lucky's bed." Cody told his friend as they in the foyer at the bottom of the circular stars that led up to the second floor.

"Good. I wish I could see the look on that bastards face when he sees the tortured and mangled body of the last rapist who hurt my Elizabeth along with the note asked to have attached to the body." Jason said with a dark glint in his eye.

"Yeah I bet that will be quite a shock. It will also reveal that you know he along with Nikolas, Andre and Helena were involved with her rape." Isaac said coming inside after checking on things with the guards along with Milo and many the last remaining guards who worked for Sonny who had arrived earlier. After the young man healed he wanted to come back and get justice for his boss and brother, and agreed to help Jason. Maximus allowed it as long as Milo followed Jason's orders and Milo had agreeing to stay and help protect Rose and Jason and Elizabeth's kids.

"Once you and Elias reveal your plans for Port Charles it won't matter. Nikolas, Lucky along with the Cassadine's and Spencer's will soon be an afterthought in Port Charles. Helena and the war with the Spencer's will just be a ghost story a myth or legend parents tell their children at night and nothing more." Cody told Jason and Isaac. "Now Lancing and the Shaw's are another matter."

"Yes if what we learned about Seth, Laila and Roman is they're not stupid. I'm sure by now they have at least found out we've been looking into them." Jason told them. "Then there is Lancing who's nearly finished off the five families and consolidated his power."

"We might have help from the PCPD and your future brother in law detective Hunter." Cody told Jason. He knew Jason was getting used to that.

"That's why I asked Elias to invite Emily and David." Jason said as his phone rang. "Hello Elias" Jason said after seeing the name on his cell phone screen.

"Everything is ready at the Metro Court and the guests are beginning to arrive. I don't think you want to miss the drama that is sure going to happen before I announce you and Elizabeth or miss the drama once I reveal you as my partner." Elias told Jason as he looked at the big banquet hall that Jax had renovated to hold weddings, meetings and parties. It was nearly two times the size of what it was before, and could easily house all the guests that were coming to the gala.

"We're on our way I'm just waiting…for…for. Elias I need to go." Jason said hanging disconnecting as he looked up at his stunning wife. Elizabeth was a top the stairs in a black ultra-short halter style mini dress with scrunched sides and a very low neck line along that showed off her naked breasts behind the thin fabric with matching black high heels. Elizabeth thought it went well with her naturally lightened tan along with her blonde high lights she put in her long flowing curvy hair, and her diamond earrings that matched her engagement and wedding rings. She knew she looked slutty, but that was her intention to look sexy, slutty and drop dead hot. She couldn't wait to see the look on Lucky, Nikolas, Carly, Lulu and Sarah's face when she appeared. They were all going to pay and suffer, but along with that she was going to have fun.

"You're wearing that?" Jason said with his mouth hanging open.

"I told you didn't have to dress up and neither do I besides I think you look so much hotter wearing something simple like this." Elizabeth said running her nails up Jason's thin shirt until her hands reached his face. "So husband what do you think?" Elizabeth said smiling up at Jason and could tell he liked her look.

"Like…we'll I couldn't tell you what I think with the Cody and Isaac here." Jason said blushing a little as he felt is cock harden and looked at his friends.

"Well I'd say in the room full of people dressed up to the nines you'll be the hottest woman and couple in the room bar none. The women will hate you and the men will want you." Isaac told her.

"That's what I was going for. Come along my men we're going to have fun night." Elizabeth said gently taking a still speechless Jason and leading the three men to the black limo and two black Suv's that would be guarding them.

* * *

><p>"Would you stop that." Georgie said to Johnny as he pulled her to a quiet corner and kisser as other guests arrived at the event that was getting into full swing. She had on a sexy long sleeve Silver and black mini dress with a plunging neck line. Georgie didn't was reluctant to dress like this or buy something like this, but Maxi had dragged her out saying how often did she get to go to an event like this and her sister be who she was got her to buy this dress and looking across to where Maxi was standing in her red strapless floor length gown with a side slit, and thanked her because Johnny couldn't keep his hands off her as one of his hands slid under her short dress. Georgie pulled his hand away blushing. She wasn't used to public displays of affection even with her dating Johnny.<p>

"Georgie." The Italian said kissing his hot girlfriend again. "Unless you take us some where I'm going to take you up against this wall with everyone watching." Johnny said putting his knee between her legs pinning her back against the wall. Georgie blushed and then looked around and saw no one watching them.

"Come on." Georgie said hurriedly leading Johnny out of the room and to the employee entrance that led to Elizabeth's and Brenda's stores, and then pushed her hot Italian boyfriend against the wall pulling off his suit coat, and unbuckling his pants belt. Johnny spun her around with her back against the wall pushing up the dress and ripping over her panties, and Georgie wrapped one leg around Johnny as he entered her. Neither was worried about a condom as both of them had been tested and Georgie taking birth control. Johnny wanted to get access to her small but perfect breasts, but didn't have the time as the sexy was fast, hot and rough as he jack hammered Georgie against the wall as her nails dug into to his back almost ripping his shirt, and had to his and bite down on Johnny's shoulder to keep from screaming as she let a muffled moans until the two came together in each others arms. Johnny slowly brought her to the floor and a standing position where Johnny grabbed her panties and wiped up the mess between her legs.

"You ripped my underwear?" Georgie asked not believing it. Not only had she just had sex with her boyfriend only a few rooms from where dozens of guests were gathered as well as her parents and sister, but no she was going to have to go out with no underwear on.

"They were in my way and I couldn't wait." Johnny said. "I'm sorry I got out of control, but you look so sexy in that dress, so beautiful." Johnny explained leaning down kissing her. "Don't worry no one will notice." Johnny said lowering her dress and saw Georgie blush. "What is it?"

"I have never done anything like this before." Georgie admitted blushing. She had only been with Dillon and never done anything as adventurous as this. "You make my body and mind feel things I've never felt before."

"Well I'm glad I have that effect on you." Johnny said kissing Georgie. "You have the same effect on me as well."

"I do, but…but you're older and more experienced them me." Georgie said nervously. Johnny was a few years older than her and an outgoing and good looking man like him surely had sex before.

"Georgie you have nothing to be nervous about or a reason to doubt yourself or my love toward you. I've never felt this way toward anyone else. I want you more than I've wanted anyone else not just because your beautiful, which you are by the way, but because I love you." Johnny said smiling and Georgie smiled back as the young couple kissed. "Now should we get back to this party or can we go home?" Johnny asked throwing her panties in the garbage.

"I'm tempted, but I dressed up for you and my sister and there is my mother and father plus I want to see what this Mr. Archer has in store for Port Charles." Georgie told him.

"All right let's go." Johnny said taking her hand as he picked up his suit coat and walked while putting it on while Georgie tried to fully straighten out her dress. The couple being distracted they weren't paying attention where they were going and ran into someone as they made their way back into the "

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Lulu yelled in her gray strappy, one-sleeved gown as she ran into Georgie. "Georgie?" Lulu asked surprised and then saw Johnny "Johnny." Lulu said smiling as Nikolas, Sara, Lucky and Adrianne (Sam) walked up to them. Lulu wanted to come to this event because she heard Dillon was back in town, plus she was sure Johnny would be here, but had wanted to wear a more revealing dress, but her brothers wouldn't let her saying it wasn't proper for a Cassadine. Looking at Georgie in her dress and begrudgingly admitted she did look good in it, but would never admit it and besides she knew if she had worn that she would have looked so much better then Georgie in it.

"Lulu." Georgie replied politely with Johnny not saying a word as he wrapped his arm around her as he noticed Trevor and Carly arriving and hoped Trevor didn't see them before they got to their table. Tonight was supposed to be a night with Georgie and her family with no drama.

"Georgie why were you coming out of the employee's back room, and why are your cloths wrinkled? Also why are your eyes flustered and Johnny's shirt partially pulled out?" Maxie asked walking over. She had wondered where her sister had run off to, but after the way they came out of the employee's back room, and the way they looked she knew. She knew she was causing trouble, but she couldn't help herself after Lulu ran into them. Maxi hated the blonde Spencer or Cassadine now and wanted to rub her sister's happiness with the man Lulu wanted in her face.

"MAXI!" Georgie softly yelled as she noticed her father and mother looking at her and blushed hiding her face in Johnny's chest who just stared daggers at Maxi. He knew what she was doing and could understand it, but this was in public with Georgie's parent's right nearby.

"You…you…" Lulu stuttered looking at the couple and realizing what happened. Lulu starred at Georgie with hatred and took a step forward. She wanted to strangle the girl, but Johnny had been around the mob enough to know when danger is looming and stepped in front of a slowly recovering from embarrassment Georgie.

"Yes we did make love Lulu, but you should have already known that after all Georgie and I have been dating for months and I just moved in with her." Johnny said in a low and clear voice making sure he said every word clearly for the blonde. "Now Georgie and I need to find our table." Johnny said turning and taking Georgie's hand and was about to stop, when Trevor stopped him.

"Hold it right there Johnny. You and I need to talk NOW." Trevor said emphasizing the words and grabbing his shoulder as Trevor along Carly walked up to the group.

"And why don't you let go of him unless you want to be arrested for assault." John told Trevor as he and Emily walked over and Nikolas reluctantly thought she looked beautiful. Maybe once he dealt with Seth he would take her for himself and keep her as a pet. She wasn't good enough to be his wife or bare his children, but as a slave that was another matter. Given time he could make her an obedient pet Nikolas thought to himself.

"Johnny and I need to have a talk and it's none of your business." Trevor turned to look at one of the detectives who's been a pain in his ass for far too long. "AHH!" Trevor yelled in pain as Johnny used the distraction to grab Trevor's arm and twist it back around itself.

"You and I have nothing to talk about. I have moved in with Georgie and it's going to stay that way."

"And you're going to let him get away with assaulting me?" Trevor asked John.

"Yes. He's just defending himself. He has a right to do that." John just shrugged.

"Let him go now." Carly demanded.

"Johnny let him go." John told Johnny.

"Fine." Johnny said letting go of Trevor. "Come on Georgie let's head to our table." Johnny said taking her hand and headed over to her parents followed by Maxi.

"And you here is Trevor Lancing the most powerful man in Port Charles and I'm his wife Carly Lancing, and you are a common cop. You need to show some respect." Carly demanded.

"Carly will you never shut up." Brenda said walking over with Jax followed by Edward and Alan Quartermaine in her elegant sparkling silver and nude gown which a sweetheart neck line and a side slit.

"God I hate you Brenda." Carly told one of the women she almost hated as much as Elizabeth.

"And believe me the feeling is mutual Carly." Brenda said walking over to Emily saying hello.

"I thought I told you two not to cause any more problems in my hotel." Jax told Carly and Trevor. "Of course that is why I have everyone security screened here. To make sure there are no guns allowed in my hotel tonight. Only my guards and John here are allowed to carry weapons. Don't worry my men are carrying Tasers to, so maybe I'll let you cause a scene so I can watch you two get tasered." Jax told the two smirking after saying the last part. "Now why don't you two go to your table, which I assume is with Nikolas and his family." Jax told the group looking over at Nikolas.

"It is interesting that you and Lancing are friends now." John told the passing Nikolas.

"He is a legitimate business man and we are working together." Nikolas turned to look at the man who was engaged to Emily.

"You're right he is a _legitimate business man_. I was just making an observation." John said nonchalantly.

"Emily you chose the wrong side when you side with the killer and whore. You could have been married to my brother, but you lost out and he found someone better." Lucky told her.

"I agree." Sam said masquerading as Adrianne Cassadine looking whorish in a red gown that had an open back and sides with a low cut thin piece of fabric covering her ample breasts and too much makeup on or at least that is what Edward thought of the woman he at just recently met, but if he knew it was Sam he wouldn't have been surprise because that is how he always thought Sam dressed every day. It was most likely how she was able to get Jason for a time till he found a real woman in Elizabeth. "I don't know this whore." Sam stopped smiling for a moment. "Sorry I mean Elizabeth, but from what I've heard and read she had done nothing but lie and sleep around with a lot of men. She certainly didn't deserve your loyalty. Lucky here on the other hand did and deserves a woman far better than Elizabeth." Adrianne continued loving every chance she got to call Elizabeth a whore.

"No my dear she wasn't a whore. She was a hard working single mother who had a misfortune to get involved with these bunch of ruffians. Luckily she found my grandson who saved her and gave her the life she deserved." Edward told Sam. "It is the same for my beautiful granddaughter here. She finally got away from Nikolas a despicable man, and found a honorable man who will love and give Emily the family she deserves and am happy to have John here as part of the Quartermaine family." Edward explained to the vile bunch of human beings, and it was a truth. He like John he thought he was good police officer that Port Charles so needed and he like Megan as well. A future great-granddaughter he could love. "Come on Emily, John let's go to our tables." Edward told Emily and John who happily obliged leaving the fuming Spencer's and Cassadine's behind as they were followed by Brenda and Jax who were going to sit with Robin and Patrick. After the drama the event continued as planned as the guests talked and had dinner Mayor Floyd who was sitting with Elias got up and walked up to the stage that had been put in the renovations had been done, and gave a pointless political speech praising himself for getting rid of the mob in Port Charles and bringing new business from the likes of Seth Lei who was in attendance along with Elias Archer.

"Now I'm sure you're all interested in Mr. Archer's plans for Port Charles so without further au due the man of the night Mr. Elias Archer." Mayor Floyd said finishing his speech and clapped along with the guests as Elias walked up the stage and shook the Mayor's hand.

"Thank you Mayor Floyd for the great speech and introduction." Elias said lying. "

"Now I know some of you weren't happy with me coming to Port Charles and buying up the property you wanted, but I assure A&M will do right by Port Charles making it a better city without certain elements." Elias told them. "A&M plans to make a better Port Charles, a cleaner Port Charles and most importantly a safer Port Charles. I am also sure many are wondering who my partner in the company is and many of you tried, but failed to find out. Well I would tell you about myself, but that wouldn't be any fun for me so instead I will introduce my friend and his wife and let them tell you about the future of Port Charles and here's a quick hint you all know them or have heard of them." Elias said stopping letting them take that information in and think for a second trying to figure out who his partner his and then Elias continued. "Here is my friend and partner Jason Morgan and his wife Elizabeth Morgan." Elias said smiling as Mr. and Mrs. Morgan walked out from behind the stage door hand in hand to the shock and surprise of virtually everyone in the room.


	53. Chapter 53

**Here is chapter 53. This took me much longer than I thought it would, but it will work out in the long run. I know how my story ended, but I didn't have a outline to get there. I spent about a day and a half finishing my story. I outlined 7 more chapters counting this one and the my story will be over. I think there will be two chapters for an epilogue, but I'll worry about that later. It makes me feel good to be near the end of my story, so I can say I completed my epic Port Charles story and that it can finally be over. Hopefully I can give all of you a satisfying ending. Though I'm sure someone will be disappointed. No ending satisfies everyone. I just hope that most of you enjoy the conclusion and epilogues to my story. Also expect these chapters to be at very least 6,000 words long if not much longer.**

**As for this chapter it continues right where the last chapter left off. There is a tone of drama, a tiny bit of violence and a some smut, and I think it will be the last bit of smut for the rest of the story. Now I don't know New York law or property rights so you'll have to forgive me and go with what my character says. I had it planned this way, but didn't research it. Anyway this story is rated R for language, violence and sex. In the coming chapters each will pay in their own ways. A few will die, but many will live. Just remember there are things worse than death. There is no guarentee of a afterlife or heaven and hell or that a evil man will go there. Sometimes hell is a living hell and two of the bad guys will get that in my story a living hell some of you might wish for them to just be** put** out of their misery. That's just a warning of some of the violence to come in the the coming chapters including a long detailed climax. Also I made a lot of spelling mistakes on Microsoft Word. I think I corrected them all, but** **if I didn't please let me know  
><strong>

**_Twisted Musalih/babeboo196__8_: I called you enjoyed the last chapter and are enjoying my story.  
><strong>

**_TheWritersWay_: I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you for the support.  
><strong>

**_sweetgirl23_: Thank you for the comment/review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. and are still enjoying my story and hope you continue to.  
><strong>

**_Larua/Trini12180/Kelsey_: I'm glad you liked my last chapter, and hope you enjoy this one and hope you enjoy the rest of my story.  
><strong>

**_Irobinson01_: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I think you'll enjoy this one as Elizabeth dishes out some punishment.  
><strong>

**As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying my story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty-three<strong>

The room was in stunned silence after Elias announced Jason Morgan as his partner and Elizabeth Webber or now Morgan as his wife. The couple came out hand in hand onto the stage with Jason straight faced and Elizabeth smiling as she looked across the room from her friends to her enemies. Jason and Elizabeth walk over to Elias ignoring the stunned silence of the guests.

"It's good to see you my friend." Elias said shaking Jason's hand. "And you Mrs. Morgan you look gorgeous." The South African said complimenting Elizabeth and kissing her hand.

"Thank you Mr. Archer." Elizabeth said thanking the man.

"So shall we give our presentation and shock the people of Port Charles?" Elias asked. He had everything ready as a screen was lowered. They were going to give a visual display of their plans.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked his wife laying his hand on her cheek.

"More than ready." Elizabeth said kissing her husband and then walking to the microphone surprising everyone in the room.

"I know everyone here is surprised to see my husband and I here or that we are married or even that Jason is partners with Mr. Elias Archer. I've lived in Port Charles for nearly ten years and my husband has lived here for nearly all his live, and both of us are concerned with the direction the city is heading. We started looking at ways to make Port Charles a better place especially after my rape." Elizabeth said pausing to stare in Lucky's direction. "Port Charles has been plagued by unruly and despicable elements for decades that are slowly draining the life out of this once beautiful city. While living in Italy and traveling Europe we talked about our future and Port Charles. We decided to try and make Port Charles a better place by getting rid of certain elements and people and opening up Port Charles for more business and families. My husband and I want a peaceful city where our children and grandchildren can go to school, play outside and grow up to be anything they desire." Elizabeth said noticing the cringe on Carly's face at the mention of her children and future grandchildren. "Isn't that right my love?" Elizabeth asked her husband who walked up and an arm around his beautiful wife.

"That's right my love." Jason said kissing her cheek. Elizabeth had asked to start off talking. Wanting to give a speech and continue to see the looks on everyone's faces and Jason along with Elias had agreed as Jason offered his wife has much say in the business as she wanted which wasn't much she was happy with her children's and wanted to get back to her painting her maybe opening up another art boutique in Buffalo since Georgie was doing a great job running the one she opened in Port Charles.

"Jason met Elias in 2001 and started a business together, but when he was dragged back to Port Charles by ungrateful friends he gave up his name on the business and majority holding, but that changed a few months ago when Elias gave Jason his half of the business back." Elizabeth explained to the guests. Again most were surprised not knowing much or anything about Jason's time outside of Port Charles. "It gets better for Port Charles." Elizabeth continued taking some enjoyment at bringing down certain people's plans for Port Charles. "Before he left all the business property he owned with Sonny he gave to Sonny, but all the personal property he owned he sold to A&M. That's right Jason and Elias now own both the property from Sonny and Jason. What you didn't know is that Elias has over the last few months has been buying up property in Crimson Point, Forest Grove, Fairport and Kendall along with property in Port Charles. A&M now owns nearly 1/3 of the business and commercial property in Port Charles, and fifty percent of the property along Lake Ontario including some of the property certain business member's lease and rent on." Elizabeth finished as the upper class citizens realized what Elizabeth was implying. "Certain people in this room might not like our plans for Port Charles. My advice to them then is to get out of our city, because you aren't welcome in it." Elizabeth said about to turn the mic over to Jason, but stopped. "Oh yes for you who don't know Jason and I have another son named Jacob Morgan or Jake for short. Someone tried to hurt my child and me, but failed. Also Jason and I got married on the beautiful San Clemente Island in Venice, Italy a week ago, and we've never been happier. Now I'll turn the proceedings over to my smart and gorgeous husband Jason Morgan." Elizabeth finished surprising the people of Port Charles, and kissed her husband and walked to a chair on the side of the stage.

"Jason please tell me that's not true that you didn't marry the whore?" Carly asked standing up finally having enough of Elizabeth.

"Carly sit down now or I'll have you escorted out." Jax told Carly. He was also surprised with what Elizabeth had to say and wanted to hear what Jason had planned and didn't want to deal with Carly.

"Sit down Carly." Trevor said pulling his wife down. "I want to hear what Mr. Morgan is up to. You can talk to him once he's done." Trevor said not liking where this was going, while others like Lucky and Nikolas had to admit Elizabeth had looked gorgeous while Sarah looked on with jealousy and Sam looked on with pure hatred.

"Thank you Jax." Jason told Jax and turned to Carly who he'd have to deal with since she was married with Trevor and has custody of Michael, Morgan, Kristina and Molly. "Yes Elizabeth and I are married. It's what I've wanted deep down for years and I've letting her go or letting anyone hurt her again. Everything else she said is also true. I had this planned for a long time. Everyone knows I'm not one for big speeches or talking a lot, but I am going to half to for all of you to understand how serious I am about the future of Port Charles and my plans." Jason explained. "I had this planned ever since I left Port Charles. I even talked to Sonny briefly about it and my business with Elias though I had no idea that he would sell all his property to the company. Sonny and I had our differences since we've known each other and he showed it here by looking out for his children and the future of Port Charles. With his property in A&M's hands it gives us more power to do what we want." Jason told the guests. "Elias and I talked and agreed that we would open up headquarters in the United States here in Port Charles with me in charge while he runs operations in Europe, so I have total control here in Port Charles with Elizabeth. I'll show you what we have planned." Jason said as a large protection screen was lowered and images were put on display with Jason going over them. There was an image of a large park along the east Port Charles and Forrest Grove, and along Lake Ontario that would be home to camping, sports which would include baseball, football, soccer fields along with other sports. He showed an image of the west side of Port Charles that bordered Fairport and the lake. Here there would be major renovations to the run down docks that are a safe haven for illegal activities. Jason planned to make it viable again, and make Port Charles the largest shipping hub on the lake. He also showed the increase of security with new security systems along with inspection technology and highly trained private security officers that Jason thought about offering to Isaac or Milo. Jason also talked about agreements with customs agents, border patrol and other agencies which again shocked people in the room. "I lived a dangerous life for a long time and have no desire to live it anymore or have it in Port Charles anymore." Jason explained as he continued show more parks he planned on building on some property Lancing, Cassadine and Lei leased or rented on, but didn't own along with creating safer neighborhoods, businesses and homes. For those who've leased or rent on the property A&M owns expect notices giving you six months to get off the land in the next day unless I say otherwise. I would hope that Jax and the Quartermaine's who also own properties along the lake can work with me together we can cut off access of illegal shipments into Port Charles making the city a better place." Jason said looking at Jax, Edward, Ned and Tracy. Jason knew they might not get along with him, but also knew that Port Charles was their home, and if they worked together that meant they owned over two thirds of the property along Lake Ontario and could severely hurt the business of the likes of Lancing because it would make it easier on the PCPD, customs, DEA, FBI and other law enforcement agencies to stop drugs, weapons, the slave trade, illegal goods and other illegal goods from arriving in Port Charles. "For those of you thinking of using you political connections of stopping what I've planned you're too late. I've already talked to the city councils of Crimson Point, Forest Grove, Fairport and Port Charles giving them my plans for the future. By now Forest Grove has already voted and approved it along with Fairport, and Crimson Point is voting right now." Jason explained turning to look at Diane who had put all this in motion and nodded as she looked up from her phone letting him know that the council of Crimson Point voted for his plans. "Mayor Floyd your council is voting on Monday, and I wouldn't try to go against my plan my lawyer along with Elias has already talked to them their not going to vote against a plan that's going to bring hundreds and thousands of jobs into Port Charles along with businesses and money. All of you now know my plans, and as my wife says you can either get on board or get out of the way, but organized crime along with certain other elements are done in Port Charles. If you have questions take it up my attorney here Miss Diane Miller." Jason said finishing his presentation turning and leaving the podium and microphone to Diane.

"Wait one minute he can't just kick people of his property." Said a business associate of Trevor.

"Technically you are right. We can't kick you off without a cause like not paying your lease or monthly rent. However a land owner can kick anyone off their property if they give the person renting the property a grace period which is a year. However it can be shortened to six months if we believe there is illegal activity going on the property or violent crimes on the property. For example many of Mr. Lancing's property have been raided by the police along with his connections to the Zacchara family and organized crime is enough cause to do that. So in short Mr. Hampton yes we can do that." Diane happily explained to the man knowing Mr. Lancing by now was fuming as she was sure Mr. Lei and Cassadine were as well, and maybe a few others, but from the looks on the faces of most of the guest Diane could tell they were surprised and at least have accepted the news. Diane answered a few more questions and then the gala was over as some people began to leave, but most wanted to talk to Elias, Jason and Elizabeth. Jason and Elizabeth didn't separate knowing certain people would try.

"Jason Morgan we need to talk." Trevor said approaching Jason and Elizabeth along with Carly.

"We have nothing to talk about Trevor."

"You can't kick me off of the property I have leased legally." Trevor demanded. He did own property of his own, but almost a third of it he had leased, and had no idea, that Jason or A&M now owned it.

"Weren't you listening when Diane explained the situation? My husband can do whatever he wants." Elizabeth told the mob boss who looked at her with disbelief.

"You need to learn your place woman and that is not in my business." Trevor threatened Elizabeth.

"_DON'T EVER THREATEN MY WIFE_." Jason said emphasizing the words and getting in Trevor's face.

"Sonny has been eliminated from Port Charles as has nearly all the head of the five families of New York. What makes you think something won't happen to you next." Trevor threatened.

"It doesn't matter whether I die or my wife dies your days in Port Charles are numbered. The property is owned by A&M not me or my wife so there is nothing you can threaten me with. The PCPD is cracking down on you along with losing your property, and soon law enforcement agencies will also be cracking down on your property. My advice to you is to take the painless way and get out of Port Charles now, because if you stay and fight this things will get painful for you." Jason stated to Trevor.

"Is that a threat?"

"You should know I don't make threats. They're promises, and I always keep them." Jason said still starring at Trevor and they were interrupted by Carly who wanted to talk to Jason.

"Jason I need your help. Sonny asked that my children be given to Monica and her."

"I know about Sonny's wishes."

"Good then you can tell Monica to give up guardianship to my children along with their trust. She has no right to them, and the whore here has no right to be a guardian to Kristina and Molly. If anyone should control their trusts Sonny left them and have guardianship it is Trevor and I. He is Molly's grandfather and I'm Michael and Morgan's mother, and I will care for Kristina." Carly demanded.

"First Carly my wife isn't a whore. You'll have to look in a mirror to find one. Second address my wife properly as Elizabeth or Mrs. Morgan which I know she'll love hearing from you, but those are you're only two choices. Third I know and agree with Sonny you aren't fit to raise Michael, Kristina, Morgan or Molly, so no I'm not going to tell them to stop going for custody of them or give up their trust. You're going to have to talk to Monica and my wife. I will abide by their decisions." Jason told Carly who as again shocked. In her deluded mind Jason would always be here friend and side with here, and Carly turned to look at Elizabeth.

"Muf…Elizabeth I want you to let go of trying to get custody of Kristina and Molly, and give up their trusts and hand them over to Trevor and me. You know I am a much better mother then you." Carly demanded which caused Elizabeth to laugh at Carly's statement of being a good mother.

"Really Jason, Brenda, Jax hell everyone in this room can you look at Carly with a straight face and call her a good mother." She looked around at her husband and Brenda and Jax who were nearby. Jax didn't say anything, but smiled and Jason did the same, but Brenda didn't remain quiet.

"I don't think I could keep a straight face saying that even if there was a gun to my head." Brenda chimed in. "I mean Carly your nannies and babysitters see and know more about your children then you do. The only one of your children you remotely cared about was Michael and I think that was more to do with the connection you got with Jason then love for your eldest son. Now that you've lost that connection I bet you neglect Michael as much as you do with Morgan, and I'm sure it's even worse with Kristina and Molly."

"I'M A GOOD MOTHER!" Carly screams "And Jason loves Michael more then he loves your bastard child or Jake." Carly says to Elizabeth.

"Are you so delusional you believe that he loves Michael more than his own flesh and blood or Cameron?" Elizabeth asked both surprised and yet not surprised at Carly's delusion.

"She's right Carly. I will always love Michael as an uncle, but nothing more. Cameron and Jake are my children and I will love them as my own as I will love Kristina and Molly when we get custody." Jason explained to his once good friend

"You see this is why you aren't a fit mother. You put your needs ahead of your children's, and I'm sure Mr. Lancing doesn't treat Michael or Morgan like family. I'm sure it's a terrible environment for them, and I'm sure Michael and Morgan will thrive with the Quartermaine's as will Kristina and Molly with us." Elizabeth told Carly.

"This is all your fault. Look at all the damage you've caused in Port Charles."

"Carly stop trying to blame others for your own mistakes. If you were a real friend to Jason you would have been able to accept me in his life and be happy that Jason was happy. You wouldn't have lost Jax or the hotel if not for your own endless need to be the center of Jason and by extension Sonny's world. Though it's what you've deserved for all the lies and manipulations you've brought on the people of Port Charles. You deserve to be in a loveless marriage as your world crumbles around you. I as well as Monica don't want your or Kristina or Molly to live in your twisted and delusional world." Elizabeth explained to the outraged Carly who snapped after that having enough of being embarrassed and wanted to put Elizabeth in her place, and charges at Elizabeth with a balled fist trying to punch her, but Elizabeth caught her fist.

"Carly is that what your resorting to. Violence only shows that you aren't fit go be a mother." Elizabeth said with her right fist holding on to Carly's left fist.

"I HATE YOU!" Carly said swing her right hand, but with Elizabeth's training and heightened reflexes she easily ducked punching Carly in the stomach with her left fist and then giving Carly a right hook in the side of her face knocking Carly out and sending her to the floor.

"Carly you've lost and you'll find I'm not the same Elizabeth who left Port Charles. I'm done letting you or anyone else treat me, my children or Jason like crap." Elizabeth said not realizing Carly was unconscious. Trevor was about to go after Elizabeth, but Jason stood in his way, and he backed down.

"All right Trevor your nights over." Jax said as his private security guards walked over. "My guards will escort you and help carry Carly out. They will call an ambulance to take Carly to the hospital to be checked out." The Australian explained to Trevor.

"Fine. Morgan this isn't over." Trevor said as he was escorted out along with Carly who was in the arms of one of the guards.

"Yes it is. Whether you want to admit it or not your time in Port Charles is coming to an end." Jason told the mob boss and then turned to his wife. "I bet that felt good." Jason said taking Elizabeth's hands and kissing them.

"It did feel good. I know it's wrong, but I've wanted to do that for so long and it felt great, and was a rush." Elizabeth said taking Jason's hands and kissing them. After the excitement the ending of the gala continued as the married couple got separated with Elizabeth talking with her friends and the some of the Quartermaine's while Jason spoke quadrille with Edward and Ned who let him know they'd work with him. Jason then talked briefly with Johnny who Jason let know he'd help him out giving him a job when everything was over if he planned to stay in Port Charles. Jason spoke briefly to John congratulating him with his engagement to Emily and reminding him to take care of his sister. Jason didn't notice Adrianne Cassadine looking watching him or approaching him.

"Hello Jason I don't think we've been introduced." Sam said walk up and very close to Jason as she flaunted herself in front of Jason and traced her arm down his leather jacket to his hand, and Jason quickly pulled back.

"No we haven't and you have no right to touch me." Jason stated.

"I am sorry I just thought you and I should get to know each other. I'm Adrianne Cassadine and I we could become good friends." Sam smiled up at Jason. Jason thought Adrianne looked and sounded vaguely like Sam, but she was dead.

"I have no desire or want to become friends with you." Jason said turning to find Elizabeth, but was stopped by Sam.

"You know you could do so much better than an obviously pathetic woman like your wife. She did after all cheat and took away her son from my friend Lucky." Sam said even though she admitted to herself that Elizabeth looked good with her tan, blonde highlights and black dress, and that's when it clicked inside Jason's head. Even though she had plastic surgery on her face along with her eye color changed and her hair color lightened to a lighter shade of brown he knew it was Elizabeth. If Helena and Nikolas had faked Lucky's death than he was almost positive they could have easily faked Sam's death, and was about to say something when he saw Lucky, Nikolas, Lulu and Sarah approach Elizabeth.

"So my disgraced sister dares to show her face back in Port Charles after the embarrassment she brought to our family along with the pain she inflicted on Lucky and my husband." Sarah chimed in interrupting Elizabeth's conversation with her now sister in law Emily.

"Well it's not good to see you to Sarah. As for my family being disgraced they're not. My family are my friends here, the Quartermaine's, my children and my husband, and they certainly don't think I'm a disgrace. We maybe family by blood, but by the real sense of the word we aren't family and that includes your parents and grandmother. What you say or do has no bearing on me, and nor do I care what you do."

"You should get on your hands and knees and apologize to my brother and beg for forgiveness." Lulu told Elizabeth.

"I see you haven't changed since I've left Lulu. It looks like you've blended into the perfect hybrid of a Cassadine and Spencer taking on their worst qualities. Tell me are you still chasing men around the city for attention and giving away your body for free. You should at least charge them. Then you could say you work for a living." Elizabeth nonchalantly said insulting Lulu.

"Are you calling me a whore?" Lulu asked.

"No. A whore earns money. You're just giving your body away for free. Words that come to mind are slut, tramp or bimbo. I pity you having no parents around growing up and chasing around men giving away your body for free just for attention. Don't you have any respect for yourself?" Elizabeth asked.

"Apologize to my sister you bitch." Lucky demanded as did Nikolas.

"Though I'm not going to apologize for telling the truth you correct I am being a bitch Lulu because she deserves it and so do you Lucky. You know Lucky though I wasn't happy you died I was grateful because for a few brief moments I actually thought you deserved some peace, but I was wrong you don't deserve any peace or happiness and I was so disappointed when I found out you were alive because of all the pain and misery you and your brother would surely bring to Port Charles and your father. I was right since you came back Nikolas took away Emily's job, you dragged your sister into your mess destroying whatever remote possibility that she had for a future and your father is dead yet from what I heard you didn't even bother to attend his funeral. Lucky I think you should have stayed dead. I think it would have saved you a lot of pain and misery in the near future you deserve." Elizabeth told Lucky wanting to hurt her ex-husband.

"Watch how you talk to my brother. He along with the Spencer's and Cassadine's were the best thing to happen to your pathetic life." Nikolas told Elizabeth.

"Nikolas I see you truly embraced the Cassadine legacy. The best things that ever happened to me are my children at home in bed and my husband over there. You two have brought nothing but pain and misery to my life. I wouldn't have been raped because of you Lucky if you hadn't had stood me up chasing after my sister who ended up with your brother. I wonder Lucky how does that feel. I wouldn't have drunk poison and nearly died if it weren't for your families. My dear ex-husband got addicted to drugs, nearly shot me and cheated on me; though I have to thank you Lucky for the last part, because if you weren't such a pathetic and worthless human being I might have slept and gotten together with the love of my life and man of my dreams." Elizabeth told her ex-husband as she smiled at Jason.

"You deserved to be raped the first time and the second time. You're a bitch who needs to be put in her place. Now I think those men who raped you should have killed you." Lucky said nearing Elizabeth.

"Is that so? Would you like to put me in my place?" Elizabeth asked smiling at Lucky. "Fine why don't you try? Come one Lucky I know you're pathetic and worthless, so that should mean you have no problem with hitting a woman or are you afraid I'll embarrass you like I embarrassed Carly. Are you going to let everyone know you're afraid of a woman or are you going to put me in my place?" Elizabeth asked goading Lucky on knowing that would push him into attacking her. She knew Jason wouldn't want her to do this, but she knew Lucky and his ability of fighting which was no existent, and she knew his moves.

"Fine I put you in your place like I should have years ago." Lucky said forcefully grabbing Elizabeth's arm, but she was ready as she used her heal and smashed Lucky's foot and then spun around him kicking him in the back of the knee like Cody had taught her forcing Lucky to his knees in pain, and then she kicked him in the back of the head with his head landing on a nearby table. Elizabeth walked over to the dazed Lucky grabbing him by his head lifting him up and then smashing his face back into the table breaking his nose knocking over the table and sending Lucky to the floor. Elizabeth caught Lucky's lift hand holding his back part way up and forcing her heal onto his lower back sending pain through his body.

"Let go of my brother." Nikolas said about to charge at Elizabeth, but Jason stopped him grabbing him by his arm.

"I don't think so Nikolas. No one lays a hand on my wife. Elizabeth sweetheart let him go. I think you've proved your point, and you don't have to worry Lucky will get what he deserves later." Jason spoke softly to his wife who was almost in a rage, and was sure she was going to break Lucky's back right there.

"You're right Jason. He isn't worth going to jail over." Elizabeth said letting Lucky go and watching Lucky fall to the ground. Elizabeth bent down on her knees beside his head. "Look how far you've fallen being beaten up by a girl. By your ex-wife and the woman you hate and despise and still lust after. Yes Lucky I saw the way you looked at me a few minutes ago and just now. You still want me. Well you can't have me or and could never keep me. Being the pathetic man you are you could never satisfy me or come anywhere close to the way my husband satisfies me." Elizabeth told the still conscious but defeated Lucky, and then she bent closer to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry soon I'll get to finish what I started." Elizabeth whispered, and then got up and walked over to her husband and looked at Nikolas. "I'm done with him for now, so he's all yours." Elizabeth told the angry and shocked Nikolas who like everyone else was shocked at the once quiet and passive Elizabeth and her fighting ability she had never shown before.

"Aren't you going to arrest her?" Lulu demanded of John as Nikolas and Sarah tended to Lucky.

"Why would I do that Elizabeth was defending herself. Your family came over and started the altercation by insulting her, and Mr. Spencer was the one who grabbed her. All Mrs. Morgan was doing was defending herself, and she let him go without causing any permanet damage." John told the upset Lulu while enjoying the show. Technically Elizabeth had gone too far, but he wasn't going to do anything unless Lucky pressed charges and then he would have to arrest both of them, but he doubted Lucky would do that. He was already embarrassed enough for one night. "Mr. Cassadine why don't you and your family take Lucky to the General Hospital to get his nose and body checked out." John told Nikolas

"Fine. Come on Lulu, Sarah we're leaving." Nikolas told his wife and sister as he helped his disoriented brother up while he clutched a dinner napkin to his nose and slowly walked away passing Elizabeth and Jason. "Elizabeth, Jason this is far from over." Nikolas told the two.

"You're right Nikolas this is far from over." Jason told the Nikolas.

"Adrianne." Jason said getting her attention before she left with Nikolas.

"Yes Jason do you need me." Sam smiled and turned to look at Jason.

"I just wanted to hear your voice and look into your eyes one more time." Jason said giving Adrianne fake smile knowing it was Sam, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure and wouldn't harm the woman unless he had absolute proof, so as soon as he got home he'd have his men dig deep into her past. "Goodnight Miss Cassadine." Jason told Sam.

"You have a good night, and I look forward to getting to know you." Sam smiled and left following Nikolas.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"I'll explain later." Jason told his wife as Emily approached.

"Both Carly and Lucky deserved it, but wow Elizabeth when did you learn how to do that and could you teach me?" Emily asked walking over to Elizabeth, and shortly after the mood lightened as the guests talked and one by one slowly left for the night and that was when Seth approached Jason.

"Mr. Morgan can we speak privately for a moment?" Seth asked Jason.

"Lead the way." Jason said who had the feeling the man would want to talk to him eventually. Seth led Jason away from the last of the guests.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Jason asked.

"Don't play coy with me Mr. Morgan. You and I both know you've been looking into my family." Seth told Jason who remained silent for a moment.

"And if I have?"

"Mr. Morgan I have had no problems with you so far. You've coexisted so far, but if you don't stop and get rid of all the information you've attend on me and my family then I'm afraid we're going to have problems."

"You mean the information that implies you're actually a Cassadine and deal in a lot of illegal activities including arms and weapon manufacturing for governments."

"Jason you're reaching a tipping point where there will be no going back. You've dealt with the mob and the pathetic Cassadine's, but I'm not them and my family and I are far more dangerous. It would be in your and your family's best interests to get rid of all the information and stay out of our way." Seth told Jason. Seeing some Jason's wife approaching he turned to leave. "Think about what I've said." Seth again warned and walked away.

"Is everything all right Jason?" Elizabeth asked wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Yes everything is fine." Jason told her. "Are you ready to leave?" Jason asked his wife.

"Yes it's been a fun and eventful night, and knowing tomorrow will be as well I want to get home check on my children and spend some quality time with you." Elizabeth said kissing Jason. "Just let me say goodbye to Emily and Robin." Elizabeth said going over to her last two remaining friends at the party and then the couple left getting into the limo. As the limo drove down the road she felt Jason's hand on her leg and decided to have some fun with her husband and jumped moved to the seats at the opposite end of the limo. Jason looked at her confused, and then Elizabeth hiked up her skirt revealing her black panties. Elizabeth smiled and slowly began to play with herself by moving her fingers under her panties and while the other went to her breasts. Slowly squeezing them as she moved two fingers inside her folds pistoning them in and out. She continued this looking at the lust growing in her husband's eyes, and then switched hands, but before she moved her other hand to her breasts she slowly liked off the juices on them driving Jason wild. Elizabeth continued this time going at a faster pace squeezing her hardened nipples as two of her fingers moved inside of her and her thumb stroked her but. Elizabeth let out load moans, and decided to drive Jason even crazier as she imagined Jason inside her and urged Jason calling out his name as she closed her eyes and brought herself to completion. When he opened them she could tell Jason was about to pounce, but they were stopped as the limo came to a halt in front of their home, and all Elizabeth could do is smile as the guard opened the door.

"I want you to dig into Adrianne Cassadine's past and find out if she is who Nikolas and she says she is, and then you two can call it a night." Jason told Cody and Isaac as they couple got out.

"That's fine we'll get started tonight, check in with the guards and call it a night." Cody said smirking at the look on Jason's face as he looked at his wife and he knew what was going to happen. "Come on Isaac let's go." Cody told his friend as Rose came out to greet the couple and told them that the Cam and Jake were good, and that both were sleeping peacefully and then heads to back inside and to her room in the mansion living the couple outside and giving them privacy. Jason grabbed Elizabeth's hand and dragged her inside closing the door and pushing her face first up against his kissing her shoulder as his hands went up her legs pushing up her short dress and squeezed her ass.

"You are such a tease." Jason said lifting the thin peace of dress over her neck and letting it fall exposing her breasts.

"Only for my husband." Elizabeth said moaning at the touch of Jason's hand on her breast and fingers in her folds.

"You're going to have to pay for that." Jason said unbuckling and unzipping his pants.

"Yes make me pay." Elizabeth said, and then Jason moved the her panties and rammed into her pushing her against the door, and Jason began to fuck his beautiful wife with each thrust lifting her feet off the floor while his hand played with her breast. The love making was hot and fast as the two didn't last long finding release almost at the same time. Jason slowly pulled away and turned his wife around. "I prefer you in your beautiful chocolate brown hair, but you do look sexy as a blonde as well." Jason said kissing her again and things again got heated as he untied the tie in the front of her dress and watched it fall to the ground revealing his wife's gorgeous almost completely nude body. All that was on her was her panties. Perfect is what Jason thought, and outside her scar from her C-section and her small scar on her forehead from her fall Elizabeth. In fact Jason thought she was more beautiful than ever.

"Now you wait my sex machine. I want to continue this to, but first I want to check on the kids and grab the baby monitor so we'll know if our children need us." Elizabeth said picking up her dress. Jason nodded and then surprised Elizabeth as he swept his wife off her feet and carried her up stairs to check on their children. After checking on Cameron and Jake the couple would make love two more times until they feel asleep in each other's arms.

Things weren't going so smoothly with the Cassadine family or Lancing family. Carly suffered a concussion while Lucky suffered a broken nose, and both suffered a lot of embarrassment as by then most of the hospital staff had heard stories of what had happened, and people snickered, laughed or whispered to each other that this is what they deserved. Neither Trevor nor Nikolas were happy with that and vowed to make Jason and Elizabeth pay. Trevor took home his wife after her doctor told him she needed bed rest, and Lucky was released after his nose was bandaged. Nikolas, Sarah and Lulu slowly took a disoriented and hopped up on painkillers Lucky home. Once they got Lucky inside he said he was fine and could make it on his own. Lucky slowly stumbled to his dark room not bothering to turn on the light, and climbed into the bed. Lucky slowly closed his eyes and got comfortable and that's when he felt that his bed was wet, and that there was something on the other side of his bed. Turing on the light he screamed at seeing the severely disfigured body lying on the side of the bed. The body was burned and had no hands or feet. The only part of the body that wasn't tortured was the head. Lucky recognized the man as one of the men who raped Elizabeth and he saw the fear in the dead man's eyes, and fell out of the bed as he screamed again and Nikolas along with two guards. Nikolas check on Lucky as the two guards looked at the body and found the note. They walked over hand handed it to Lucky.

"It's for you." The guard grimly said. Lucky looked at the note surprised which turned to fear as they read the short note and who it was from.

**_"You're next"_**

**_Elizabeth_**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I could have gone into more detail about Jason's plans for Port Charles, but that would be way to boring so I just gave a broad outline. I might give more detail in later chapters.<br>**


	54. Chapter 54

**Here is chapter 54. It's not as long as I thought it would be nor do I think is it one of my best written chapters, but I've looked and thought over this chapter long enough, so I'm posting** it.** It is rated PG-13 for language and for some very minor violence. Mainly it's just lots of drama.**

**Thank you everyone who left commets/reviews. I'm glad you really enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you this chapter. I hope to have another chapter up by next weekend, but we'll see.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and is enjoying my story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty-Four<strong>

"I'm not staying here." Lucky told his brother as they ate an early breakfast. After finding the body of the last of the rapists Helena and Andre had hired, and the note left by Elizabeth in her handwriting Lucky knew that both Jason and Elizabeth knew his part in her rape. He wanted to leave, but his brother was trying to reassure him that he was safe. Nikolas did had his men check each room and spend the whole night searching the tunnels, and had them seal some of the access points into the castle.

"Lucky, Elizabeth and Jason just wanted to scare you. They made a mistake revealing themselves and letting us know that they know. I'm telling you they won't risk a frontal assault on the island. You just need to stay here where it's safe."

"I told you Lucky. You should have just tortured and killed the bitch then you wouldn't be in this situation. You would have been the only witness and Jason would have never found any evidence linking her death to you." Sam told Lucky. Oh she wanted Elizabeth to suffer, but would have killed her afterward and any accomplices as well.

"Sam you're right I should have just killed the whore after the men were done with her. I just wanted her to suffer as much as possible, and I'll make sure she does. I just need to leave and regroup. I know where my father's safe houses are. I can lay low there for a few days until we figure out what to do." Lucky told his brother as he finished his coffee.

"Fine, but you're not leaving until the evening. It will be easier to get you off the island unnoticed." Nikolas said seeing that there was no talking his brother out of leaving.

"I hate my sister and I wanted her humiliated and embarrassed and run out of Port Charles, but you should have killed her." Sarah said talking about her own sister. "Did you think Jason wouldn't search scower the planet looking for the men who hurt his wife?" Sarah asked. "You should have thought over your plan with Helena more thoroughly." Sarah said finishing up her omelet."

"All right Nikolas I'll stay to the evening, and then I'm leaving." Lucky said not answering Sarah because he knew she was right. "I'm going to go try and get more sleep." Lucky said getting up and heading out of the room. Lucky had only gotten two hours of sleep and needed more. Nikolas watched his brother leave and then noticed his right hand man Dorian motioning him over.

"What do you have?" Nikolas asked as he walked over to his man hoping to have good news on Jason and Seth.

"Sir. First all but four of the tunnel entrances to the castle have been sealed, and the men have blocked off certain tunnel ways, so if any intruders attempt to come in they have only certain ways to gain entrance where the men have placed motion sensors and I'm have men posted in the tunnels on round the clock shifts. Sir may I speak freely." Dorian said. They Greek man had been stationed in Greece, and had little dealing with the main Cassadine family until Nikolas called on his services.

"You may."

"Why hasn't this been done before? There are too many access ways in to the castle through the tunnels. I know twenty and thirty years ago it would have been too hard for someone to map the tunnels with the risk of getting lost or dying by one of your family's traps, but technology has changed making it far easier to map tunnel systems. The tunnels are a great system to hide and escape, but their also a major security risk." Dorian explained to his boss.

"I didn't know." Nikolas honestly said not realizing the risk he and his family had put themselves in. "Good work ensuring my family is protected Dorian."

"Thank you sir." Dorian said bowing his head slightly.

"Was there anything else?"

"Yes sir. I have some good news on the Lei front. From the information you have gathered and I have gathered I believe there is blood connection between Laila Bahbam and Roman Shaw." Dorian told his boss. Nikolas knew there was more to Seth than he let on, but this wasn't something he expected. "I believe they are essentially all one company and family. There is also evidence of major illegal activity."

"That is great Dorian, but I need evidence. I want to embarrass and destroy Seth and whoever his allies are or family is."

"I do have more sir. We may have lost the mob boss, but we gained a doctor." Dorian explained.

"A doctor? How is this doctor going to help?" Nikolas asked confused.

"Five years ago Seth Lei was shot two times damaging his kidneys in the process. Dr. Albert Yanie was his doctor. He tried to find a match for him, but the donor waiting lists are long and can take years. That's when Laila Bahbam showed up saying she was a business associate and a friend of the family. The doctor checked and they matched. Dr. Yanie also did blood tests and according to him they a match for siblings. Dr. Yanie did the surgery saving Seth's life. After the surgery he was told to get rid of the medical files, but Dr. Yanie is an unscrupulous doctor. He does black market surgeries for money and has a working scam with the pharmacy to sell drugs to patients who had no prescriptions. He of course kept flash drive and paper copies of the files thinking it might come in handy one day. Our men found the doctor in Finland working has the head of surgery for his hospital. We're bringing him here."

"Good. We can't lose him like we lost Lukács."

"We won't we're escorting him personally, and we're taking precautions. He's first being flown to London on a private Jet and then put on of your freighters. He'll arrive in four days. He'll be taken to land near Wolfe Island and then driven the rest of the way to Port Charles." Dorian explained.

"Good. I want to be rid of Mr. Lei once and for all." Nikolas said confidently.

"Once we have all the information on the siblings you can expose them to the world, along with their suspect illegal activity will embarrass and surely cripple their operations as their investigated by governments across the world."

"Good job Dorian. May brother is planning on leaving tonight I want guards on him as he leaves tonight." Nikolas said thanking and dismissing his man.

"I will put our best men on him." Dorian said and then turned and left leaving Nikolas to think. Once he got rid of Seth and his brother and sister then he could focus all his attention on Jason. He's deal with Jason and that cop John, and then Emily would be his. Yes Nikolas thought everything would work out for him.

* * *

><p>Across the city in Crimson Point, Carly was relaxing as she sunbathed in the warm late morning hours with her sunglasses and head phones on ignoring her children who were being watched by the nanny Trevor and Carly while Trevor was staring to make plans to deal with his enemies when a guard got his attention.<p>

"Boss there's a Miss Miller at the door to see you." The guard told his boss.

"Fine I'll be right there." Trevor said getting out his chair and headed to the front door where Diane was waiting for him. Trevor suspected what she was here for and that meant the eviction notice Jason had promised. "What do you want Diane?" Trevor asked not even going for a presence of civility.

"I'm glad you are in such a good mode Mr. Lancing, and I'm happing to give you more good news." Diane said pulling out to thick envelops. "Here is the eviction notice for the properties you are leasing from my clients. Again you have to be off my client's property in less then six months from now."

"I know what Morgan said last night." Trevor grabbing the first envelop.

"Here are the documents and court date."

"Court date?" Trevor asked surprised and then after a moment of thinking realized what the envelop contained.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan are suing you jointly with Monica Quartermaine for custody of Michael, Kristina, Morgan and Molly." Diane told him. "The court date is on June 4th. We expect you to be there. If you don't show up social services will be called in, and the children have been reflagged in that they're not allowed to leave the country. Any attempt to take them out of the United States you will be arrested." Diane said turning to leave. "I'll see you on the 4th." Diane said walking off leaving an angry Trevor behind. Trevor turns around and storms inside and out back to his wife.

"Carly come inside we need to talk." Trevor told the relaxing Carly who was still upset from the previous night with how Elizabeth had embarrassed her knocking her out and how Jason hadn't come to her aid.

"What is it Trevor?" Carly said slowly getting up and heading inside. She was still feeling the effects of having a concussion.

"Here." Trevor said handing Carly the envelope containing the documents from Diane for custody of the children. Carly read the documents seething as she neared the end and went to sit down.

"They're not taking my children, and why would Jason allow this?"

"Carly get it through your head Jason isn't coming to your aid." Trevor told his wife, and he would make sure because he would make a plan to deal with the former mob boss and enforcer.

"I know I've lost my Jason thanks Elizabeth. We need to get rid of Elizabeth permanitly, but first we need to sue to have Sonny's will overturned and his children's trust turned over to us." Carly told her husband. She had wanted to keep her own hands clean leaving the likes of Sam and Lucky who has soon as she found was alive knew had some kind of involvement in Elizabeth's rape, but the two incompetent idiots couldn't get rid of the bitch and now she'd have to get her own hands dirty.

"I'll agree I get started on it now." Trevor told his wife, and he planned to, but he was going to get rid of Morgan and the two detectives once and for all. Carly didn't need to know. All she would do was get in his way when it came to Morgan. As he left his wife who was getting more iced tea and heading back out to the pool.

* * *

><p>The family pulled up in their black SUV in front of the penthouse building they had once lived and thought they'd spend their future in. Jason helped Cameron out of his car seat while Elizabeth got Jake and put him in the stroller. She had been amazed at how quiet of a baby was compared to Cameron. Cody and Isaac had teased her that Jake had gotten that from Jason while Cameron was a blabber mouth and was just like his mother. Elizabeth didn't mind she would love her one of her sons to be like her and the other to look and be like Jason and she thinks she got that in Jake. Isaac escorted them up as the rest of the guards remained downstairs, and Cody along with his men were keeping an eye on the island hoping Lucky would try to flee. Jason and Cody weren't averse to taking Lucky by force off the island, but a lot more men would die and there was a chance it could end up being a disaster for them. That is why they left the body in Lucky's bed and the note from Elizabeth to scare him, let him know that they knew and hopefully make him and Nikolas think he wasn't safe on the island and try to leave.<p>

"Elizabeth, Jason" Georgie said hugging both of them as they came out of the elevator into the huge penthouse. "Hi Cameron do you remember me we used to play together while you mom and dad were away?" Georgie asked bending to her knees to get level to the toddler while everyone else came to greet the family.

"Yes wes play toys together ands you make funny sounds." Cameron said hugging Georgie. "Cans we play now?" Cameron asked. The three year hadn't wanted to come. Cameron had wanted to stay home in their huge home playing, but his mommy and daddy were mean and made him come.

"Cameron don't bother Georgie. You will have plenty of time to play with your toys."

"I don't mind we still have some of your toys you left behind from your move." Georgie said reassuring Elizabeth that it was all right. "Shall we go take a look?" Georgie asked and Cameron smiled happily and took Georgie's hand and walked off to find some toys. Johnny watched her go as Brenda, Jax and Maxi greeted their friends.

"Look at Jake he's so cute, and he just like his daddy. When he gets older the ladies will be falling all over each other to get to him." Maxi said seeing Jake for the first time and the baby reached up and took Maxi's hand.

"Yes it seems from what Cody and the other guards say is that Jake is miniature Jason, and got nothing from me." Elizabeth said smiling and pretending to be put off.

"He has your eyes, and when we have our daughter she'll look just like her mother." Jason said wrapping his arms around Elizabeth and leaning down kissing her.

"You may like it at first, but once she reaches her teenage years look out. I can see Jason trying to keep his daughter under house arrest and lock and key, and I pity the first man who asks her out on a date and arrives at your door. He'll end up too terrified to touch or even look at your daughter." Brenda told the couple.

"I can picture that to." Maxi said laughing as she pictured what kind of life a daughter to one of the most feared men on the east coast would be like.

"Quit teasing my husband. Though it's a ways off I think Jason would be a great father to our daughter and would respect her boundaries like he respects mine." Elizabeth said coming to the defense of her husband and though she was far from ready for another child she did want to give Jason a daughter.

"All right Maxi let's leave poor Jason alone, and let's head into the living room while the dinner finishes cooking." Brenda said as the group was going to have an early dinner. The group went to the living room where Georgie was playing with Cameron leaving behind Jason and Johnny.

"I hope my sister wasn't too much of a hassle to you." Johnny told Jason.

"She reminded me a little bit of Carly." Jason told the younger man and Johnny cringed.

"I'm sorry. I know you plan on taking down Trevor. I just want to let you know I won't get in the way or try to take over once he's gone. I want nothing to do with the business. I plan on going to school, but I would like a job if you are willing to give me one?" Johnny asked. He'd talked to Georgie about the future and she convinced him school was the right option and to talk to Jason about a job.

"I don't think I'll have to deal with Trevor at least I hope not." Jason said knowing that detectives Harper and Hunter had a plan on dealing with Lancing that would let Jason focus on Lucky, Nikolas, Seth and the Cassadine's. "Will your sister cause trouble once Trevor is gone?" Jason asked not wanting to have to hurt Johnny's sister unless he had to. "

"She might. She'll definitely show up once Trevor's gone and take over, but I'll talk to her." Johnny reassured Jason.

"As for the job once things settle down we can find something for you." Jason told the Johnny.

"Thank you." Johnny said as the two headed into the living room to spend some time with their friends and family, and have an early dinner.

* * *

><p>Mei-Ling got finished her shift and headed home to her small house she had rented when she moved to Port Charles. She had to deal with the Commissioner who wasn't pleased with David and John's attitude and it was affecting some of the officers who were loyal to the two detectives. The Commissioner wanted to do something about the two, but couldn't do anything because they haven't done anything directly wrong, and John was already a hero in the city and David was quickly following him. Mei-Ling told Gregory she'd keep an eye on him, but right now she was dead tired and headed home to get some much needed sleep. The Asian Canadian pulls up to her darkened house and heads inside taking off her gun and putting it on the nightstand not noticing the man in her darkened living room. Mei-Ling heads into her kitchen turning on the light and pouring herself a glass of red wine and heads back to the living room to head upstairs to her bead when the light comes on in her living room startling her making her drop her glass of wine on the floor. She turned and saw John Hunter sitting in the chair beside her sofa.<p>

"John you scared me." Mei-Ling said relieved it was John, but then released something. "How did you get in and what do you want?"

"Getting in was easy. I've picked enough locks in my life to know how to get by the locks on your door. As for what I'm doing here we need to talk." Jason said putting his gun down on the ottoman. Mei-Ling didn't like the feeling and looked for her gun but it was gone. "I have your gun as well as the other gun you keep in your bedroom and the Taser you keep in a kitchen drawer. I had plenty of time to search your home. Now come sit down you and I need to talk about the choices you've made. Now sit down." John said motioning her to the chair on the opposite side of the table. Mei-Ling reluctantly sat down having no choice. She didn't think John would shoot her, but she wasn't going to take a chance.

"What is this about?"

"This is about you killing my partner?" John said seeing the scarred realization in her eyes and then it went away. "Don't try to deny it I know everything." John said dropping a file on the table and Mei-Ling looked through it and realized John knew everything.

"This doesn't prove anything."

"You're right that evidence is circumstantial at best and wouldn't hold for court or at least not for your conviction, but its good enough for me and do you think if I was here to arrest you I would have shown up with some officers and a warrant for your arrest." John explained and that made Mei-Ling get more nervous. "You also missed the files that Peter had hidden. It wasn't hard to talk to the men who knew Devon Blake the drug addict criminal you set up. Once I talked to the men and gave them some money they admitted to seeing Devon talking to a good looking Asian chick. I showed them your picture and they confirmed it was you. That was enough of an excuse to dig into your background. While in Toronto you slept with and blackmailed your superior officer to get a promotion to detective working in narcotics. Apparently I wasn't the only one who found out an associate of Trevor Lancing and a young United States congressman who has truly risen in power recently. You helped Lancing's partners gain power in Toronto and would help the congressman Rebecca Hall off the books gathering dirt on her political rivals, and in turn they helped you become a homicide detective and brought you here where you gained a third master in Mayor Floyd who I relatively confident had you kill councilman Albert Gunderson and his family. It must have been hard having three masters." John told her.

"I got in over my head." Mei-Ling said trying to figure a way out of this, but she knew enough about John to know he was a well-trained and alert man who wasn't going to let his guard down around her.

"Yes I believe you did, but you're also young and very ambitious because if you truly regretted or wanted a way out you would have found one. It would have been a hard choice, but the hard choices are many times the right choices that cost you money, you job or threaten your live. In making the hard choice that may happen, but you save your soul and conscience. Believe me I know I had to make these decisions and early in my life I made the wrong ones just like you have and it cost me like it's going to cost you." John sadly explained remembering some of the bad decisions he's made in his life. "After finding out about you past and you killing my partner that eliminated other suspects like Nikolas Cassadine, and only left your three masters. Finding out which one of them had you do it was the hard part. Each had a reason. Peter had found files and documents linking our boss and the DA to Lancing taking money and meetings which leads to the assumption of what they were doing for him. It is certainly enough to have them convicted of bribery charges, have them loss their jobs and would be embarrassing for them. It could also very well bring charges against Trevor Lancing. That certainly is enough motives to kill. Then there is Mayor Floyd who has also taken money from Lancing and has helped him, but he's more for himself. As you can see I've found large sums of money put in your account a few days before Councilman Albert Gunderson and his family died in a fire at their home. I think questions will certainly be raised if people found money was transferred to your account by Floyd who has an account in another name. There are other things my partner found out about the mayor, but that is enough motive to kill. Finally there is the congressman Rebecca Hall who since being elected to the house in 2004 at just 27 years old she had risen to national prominence in her party. Peter didn't fine your connection to her which most likely got him killed thinking you were his friend, but he did find out what our local national representative was doing with the information which including blackmailing state representatives and the national senator from Buffalo Brad Klouski who apparently had an on and off affair with his wife's younger sister over the past 12 years. There is also a connection also to Roman Shaw and Seth Lei who donated money to her campaigns along with taking money from Lorenzo Alcazar. I think having all that information come to life will destroy her political career, but I guess she is a politician and all she'll do is say she made a mistake ask god and the people of New York for forgiveness and promise to never make those mistakes again and people will foolishly believe that she won't as soon as the scandal blows over do the same thing she's been doing." John explained.

"What are you going to do?" Mei-Ling asked realizing John really did know everything.

"There is one thing I don't know which is which one of these three had you kill Peter. That is the one thing I still can't figure out. Is Lancing, Floyd or Hall?" John asked putting a picture of each of them not telling Mei-Ling he knew she wasn't going to tell him. She would try to get something in return, and it was too late for that. No he'd look at her eyes. They eyes would give the answer away.

"And what do I get in return if I do tell you?" Mei-Ling asked hoping to salvage something out of this as her eyes gave her away and John notice them looking down at Mrs. Hall's picture. That was all he needed as he scooped up the pictures and file getting up with his gun.

"There is nothing I can give you, and I don't need you to tell me. I already know its Rebecca Hall." John said heading to the door as he emptied all the bullets from Mei-Ling's gun and took the battery out of the Taser.

"Wait you're just letting me go? I killed your partner." Mei-Ling asked.

"Yes I am. I have no intention of doing that. I've taken enough lives in cold blood during my life nor would I be able to look at Emily or Megan in the face." John told her.

"So I'm free."

"No. I said _I wasn't going to kill you_." John responded and Mei-Ling wondered what he meant by that.

"What does that mean?"

"I thought you would have realized it by now. Think about it who is Peter's brother." John said and then left. He's wasted enough of time with her. He had done what he came here to do. John had found out who ordered his partner's death and warned her. Mei-Ling had a few choices to make. She could go to the FBI and get in witness protection, and hope Michael Webb didn't find her. Mei-Ling could just make run for it or she could take he own life and save her pain and suffering, but John had a feeling no matter what she was dead woman. John had given the information he received to three people. He sent information to Michael along with the governor and state attorney general. John also gave information to Harper which he was going to meet with. Harper was getting the arrest warrant for the Mayor. Leaving Mei-Ling's home behind and the woman who finally realized what he meant John traveled to the Mayor's home where he met David along Carol and there other officers.

"You got it?" John asked. Harper had worked around their boss and the DA and went directly a judge.

"Yes." David said showing John the warrant for the Mayor's arrest.

"All right let's go." John said and the team walked up to the large home and knocked on the door.

"Hello officers what can I do for you?" The mayor's wife asked after opening the door.

"We're here for your husband." David said walking in and followed by John and other officers. They found Mayor Garrett Floyd in the den watching TV. He got up when he saw the detectives and the officers entering.

"What can I do for you officers?" Garrett asked.

"We have a warrant for your arrest." David said as Carol pulled out her handcuffs and went to put them on the mayor.

"ON WHAT CHARGES!?" Garrett asked yelling as Carol grabbed the older man's hands and bringing them behind his back.

"Conspiracy to commit the murder of Councilman Albert Gunderson, murder and a whole slew of bribery charges." John told him.

"Marge call my lawyer. When I get out of this you're finished." The mayor said as John, David and the officers escorted them to their cars.

"I wouldn't count on it. Both the our boss Commissioner Gregory Smith and DA James Everett will be having problems of their own win a representative from the State's attorney's office shows up sometime tomorrow." John said as he put the mayor in the back of the squad car. John actually thought someone might show up sometime this evening. With the information he sent there was no way the governor or state attorney could ignore the overblown corruption in Port Charles. The corruption in this small city could rival any major city in the United States and needed to be fixed.

Lucky and his two guards moved through the tunnels as they headed off the island. Lucky had said goodbye to his brother and sister reluctantly took the guards. He thought they would just get in the way. The made their way to a hidden exit no one knew about. It led to a small cove where a boat was hidden. Lucky and his guards boarded drove over the lake in the darkness without any lights. Arriving at the docks Lucky and his two guards got in the car Nikolas had waiting for them not realizing they were being watched. The car began to drive through Port Charles heading south to one of his dead father's old safe houses. As they were driving they didn't notice the blue Ford following behind them Cody's men had gotten as an untraceable and disposable car. Lucky's car came to empty traffic light in an empty intersection on the dark and late night, and the blue car pulled up beside them. When the light turned green the driver of the blue Ford stepped on it getting in front of Lucky's car and then stepping hard on the breaks almost stopping instantly forcing Lucky's car to run into the back of the Ford. Lucky and the guards were stunned not seeing the SUV speeding for the passenger side where one of the guards was sitting. The SUV sped down the road t-boning Lucky's car killing the guard in the passenger side and flipping the car upside down. Another SUV pulled up and Cody got out along with three other men.

"I told you that would work." Quinton said who had taken the night off from guarding Georgie to help Cody.

"Yes you did." Cody said as they slowly approached the car and looking down making sure the guard or Lucky didn't have gun and opened fire. Cody saw the guard in the back seat was unconscious, and Lucky was hurt but awake. The men got the front door opened and dragged Lucky having one of the men make sure he was all right.

"Where were you trying to go Mr. Spencer? Don't you want to talk privately with Jason and Elizabeth? I know _they really want to talk to you_." Cody smiled as they through a not seriously injured Lucky in the back of the SUV and drove off followed by the damaged, but still drivable SUV leaving the Ford and Lucky's car behind. Lucky tried to fight when he realized what was happening, but he was hurt, disoriented and the guards held making sure there was nothing he could do to escape his fate.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter wasn't perfect and if I missed any spelling mistakes or grammar issues please let me know.<strong>

**I told you this before that what Peter was investigating and his death would have a huge impact on this story. To be honest the information Peter and John got will have more of a lasting impact on Port Charles then what Jason is doing. It starts off a chain reaction that will clean up the city's government and police. If you have any questions please feel free to ask.  
><strong>


	55. Chapter 55

Well it's been a long time since I last posted a chapter. It's been about a year and two months since I last updated Once Upon A Time in Port Charles, and I am very sorry for that. I was busy with school, changing jobs, and writing movie reviews for Movieweb where I am an official reviewer which ended up causing me to become distracted and lose focus with Once Upton A Time. I honestly didn't remember about my story until about three months ago. I am so close to finishing my story I've worked so hard and long on, and I am determined to finish it. I won't make any promises for update times, but hopefully over the next handful of months I'll be able to draw Once Upon A Time in Port Charles to a close, and hopefully all my followers who have been patiently following and review my story will enjoy the conclusion.

Also it's been a long while since I've written and gone back and read the entirety of my story, so if you see any plot holes or missing story elements from previous chapters please let me know so I can try and rectify them.

Now as for this chapter I wrote about half of it a year ago, and the other half about a two weeks ago, and just finished up some editing, and revision yesterday. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter, and feel free to leave comments/reviews.

_**kcke2pen**_: I am happy you have enjoyed my story, and portrayal of Jason, Elizabeth, and the rest of the characters of Port Charles. I am sorry for the very, very long delay between updates, and hope you continue to take enjoyment from my story.

**_ilovedana53_**: Thank you for the comment. I'm glad have enjoyed the story so far, and hope you enjoy the update.

_**prince2382**_: Thank you for the comment, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fifty<strong> **Two**_

Nikolas was sleeping peacefully with his wife beside him when he felt some one gently pushing him awake.

"Master Nikolas you need to get up." Dorian whispered to his boss. Nikolas opened his sleepy eyes getting them oriented in the dark, and turning to see that it was 6:20am.

"What is it?" Nikolas asked quietly sitting up in the bed trying to not wake Sarah.

"Lucky's been taken." Dorian told him, and that got his bosses attention. Nikolas quickly got out of the bed and left the bedroom to the hallway, and shut the door. "What the hell happened?" Nikolas demanded.

"From what I gathered from the police Lucky's car was ambushed. Ender died on impact when an unidentified vehical crashed into the side of Lucky's car, and Petar is in critical condition at General Hospital." Dorian explained.

"Do they know who took my brother?"

"No. There were no traffic cameras in the area or witnesses around. There was only a blue Ford left behind, but I have a feeling that there will be no evidence in the car."

"It was Morgan. He's going to pay for taking my brother." Nikolas said vowing to make Morgan pay.

"I think you're right, but there is no way of knowing where Morgan took him or if he's still alive."

"I want Morgan dead now and my brother found." Nikolas demanded

"Sir I don't recommend that." Dorian told his boss.

"And why not?"

"First we have located Morgan's home, but it's in a remote location with only one road leading up to the the estate and a eight foot brick wall around the property with security cameras placed on top of it, and I'm sure some other type of security system. The only easy way on to the estate would be by the lake and Morgan's men would see us coming a mile away. It would be plain and simple suicide to try and get Morgan there. When he and his family is off the property they have many guards around and they never go anywhere where they will be overly vaunrable."

"Do you expect me to abandon my brother?" Nikolas demanded.

"No sir of course not, but if you act recklessly all your plans could be ruined and that includes dealing with Seth Lei. We no you need to act calmly. Sir if you act calmly and rationally everything will work out. You can deal with Mr. Lei and his family and allies, and then you can deal with Morgan. I will try to find your brother in the mean time." Dorian said trying to calm his boss down. Nikolas wasn't happy, but as he calmed down he realized his man was right he knew what he planning against Seth Lei was dangerous and didn't want to risk his plans by making a reckless move.

"All right I won't make a move against Jason, but I want men looking for my brother around the clock." Nikolas commanded.

"It will be done. We will find your brother sir." Dorian told his boss and left as Nikolas turned to check on Sarah and make sure she was still asleep and then went to get some coffee. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Vancouver the largest and busiest port city in Canada was busy with large cargo ships along with freight trains came in and out of the city and ports, and overlooking this and the bay is the newly build thirty story office building and headquarters of the Bahbam Foundation in North America. On the top floor in the executive offices Laila was having a meeting with both her older brothers going over their businesses and the news about Morgan and Cassadine, and talking about their children and families.<p>

"Laila what are you getting my Samuel for his birthday." Roman asked his younger sister about his nephew.

"I'm getting Samuel the Nintendo Wii. That's what Augustus has been begging for the past year along with William who worships his older brother." Laila said thinking about her nine and seven year old children.

"Why don't you just buy it for them?" Roman asked. His sister was the most frugal of them, and the most disciplined when it came to children.

"We are rich and can want for nothing, but I want my children to understand the value of hard work and the money we have. I don't want my children to grow up thinking they own the world even if they do end up owning the world I don't want them thinking their entitled to it, so no they have to be good and earn it, and Will has done that. He hasn't gotten into fights for been involved in any major mischief. He helps his brother and me any way he can, so he deserves a present for his being my good and kind hearted son." Laila explained to Roman who had three children of his own. "Are you going to be able to come visit us in Shanghai?" Laila asked. She had made the headquarters of her company there. She and her husband had seen the potential off establishing her business there, and since then was very friendly with the government helping the economy grow becoming one of the largest companies in China, and throughout Asia.

"I'll…" Roman was going to continue, but Clive one of Seth's men along with Rhys one of Roman's men.

"Sorry to disturb you boss." Clive told his both Seth.

"What is it Clive?" Seth asked.

"Cole called and sent me an e-mail. Nikolas has the doctor that treated you for the gunshot wounds you received 5 years ago. From what Cole has been able to gather from talking to fellow staff members and people who dealt with Dr. Yanie said he has medical records on you sir along with you Mrs. Bahbam which can prove you two are siblings. That along with the information Nikolas has gathered could severally damage both of your operations both business wise and politically." Clive explained to his boss and his siblings.

"Rhys do you know where this Dr. Yanie is?" Roman asked his man.

"No. After listing to what Cole had found I made some phone calls to a contact in the Finish government. Apparently Nikolas got him on a plane to London, England. From there he put the put on a ship. The good news is Dr. Yanie is most likely head to Port Charles. I'm sure Nikolas wants to keep him secure on his island after what happened to Lukács."

"Damn it." Roman said out loud. "After all we have achieved I'm not going to let Morgan, Cassadine or some doctor ruin our plans. I'm going to Port Charles with you brother and we are going to deal with all three of them and put an end to this permanently." Roman told his brother.

"I agree I think it's time to eliminate Nikolas permanently. I tried to be kind to the fool and let him live since he was not directly involved with our mother and father's death, but I see that was a mistake." Seth said getting up along with his brother.

"Wait." Laila called out stopping her older brothers. "What is so wrong about Nikolas getting the doctor and releasing the information? Even if he had blood samples it's from a doctor who with our evidence on him can be disbarred. All the information either Nikolas or Jason has will ultimately be circumstantial evidence. It won't hurt our bushiness's to much. I'm sure governments like the United States, England, France, Canada and others will investigate and might pull back from openly doing business with us, but we already are intrenched in most of the countries across the world along doing some kind of business in the rest. I know you two can handle Morgan and Nikolas, but they are dangerous men. Especially Morgan is letting the world suspect that we might be Cassadine's worth risking your lives?" Laila asked getting up motioning to Roger that it was time to go.

"Laila he had a goal to take over the world from in the shadows, and within fifty years and maybe even less we could achieve that. Then no country in the world could stop us and in the first time in human history it will be a company not a country that rules the world, and that will be us. It was what our father dreamed of instead of that cockamamie plan of Mikkos to freeze the world. I'm not going to let Morgan or Nikolas compromise that." Roman told his little sister.

"Then I'm sorry my brothers I'm not coming along for this journey. I don't remember our father I was too young to remember our father or mother. I have gotten justice for our parents deaths. I am also the most secure business wise as I am friends personally with many members of China's business leaders and communist party as well as having close ties to most of the countries in Asia, and it won't be a problem for me, and so what if we can't rule the world the world won't be able to do anything without our help and I'm certainly not going to risk not being able to see my children grow up." Laila explained to her two older brothers. "I'm going home to be with my children, and I hope both of you reconsider this course of action." Laila said hugging and kissing her brothers on their cheeks. "Be safe." She said and then headed to the elevator with her right hand man Roger.

"It is for the best she doesn't get involved." Seth said to Roman.

"You are right brother. She is our little sister it is our job to look out for her. Laila is right out of us she will be the least affected, and I've made sure of that. If anything happens to me or my company I have contingencies in place to distance my company from hers." Roman explained.

"I've done the same. Now shall we head to Port Charles, and make a plan to deal with Morgan and Nikolas?" Seth asked.

"Yes. Rhys call the airport and have my plane ready to leave by the time we get there." Roman told his man as Rhys and Clive followed the brothers onto the elevator and the group headed to the airport and Port Charles.

* * *

><p>Sam had enough of being cooped up on Spoon Island and took the boat to the mainland with a couple of guards. She needed to stretch her legs, and wanted to learn more about where Jason and Elizabeth were staying, and maybe run into Jason especially after the positive response she got from him at the gala. That was why she was now heading to Kelly's. She'd get in good with Jason, after all she had done it before and in doing so she'd find a way to kill the bitch that had taken everything that was her's and that was when she saw the object of her hatred. Elizabeth was pushing a stroller with her and Jason's son inside followed by her other son Cameron and surrounded by guards. God how Sam hated the women, even with being raped, being injured and having a child Elizabeth still looked beautiful in her sequin denim jean shorts and her black sheer crimped blouse and her hair in a simple pony tail displaying her scar on her head like it was a badge of honor.<p>

"Well hello there." Sam said politely walking over to the group and bending down to greet Cameron who a toy motorcycle in one hand and a toy race car in the other. "I'm Adrianna Cassadine and who might you be?" Sam asked continuing to be polite as she saw the guards and surround her and Elizabeth approach.

"I'm Cameron Morgan." Cameron said proudly has he walked over to his mommy. His mom and dad told him not to talk to stranger adults.

"And you must be Elizabeth Webber his mother." Sam said still refusing to call her Morgan.

"Actually its Elizabeth Morgan." Elizabeth said knowing exactly who Adrianna really was. Jason told her what he believed to be true and had his men do some digging into the supposed Adrianna Cassadine and couldn't find any concrete evidence that the woman existed after the age fifteen. Jason's men found evidence that there was an Adrianna Cassadine, but after the age fifteen she disappeared. Jason thought that the real Adrianna died when she was fifteen, and Nikolas just used the name and background for Sam, and that was all Elizabeth needed. If Jason thought Adrianna was Sam then she believed him and now meeting the woman for the first time Elizabeth completely agrees. Sam had some surgery done on her face and changed her eyes, but Elizabeth knew Sam and even with all that surgery she could still recognize the woman that nearly took Jason away from her. Plus there was her voice. Elizabeth could tell Sam had tried to change her voice and the way she spoke, but Elizabeth still remembered it clearly. Jason told her to not give away that he knew he was planning on talking to Sam this afternoon, and then meeting her to give Lucky his sentence.

"I'm sorry Mrs Morgan. We didn't get a chance to talk at the gala. I did get to talk with your husband. We got a long really well." Sam said lying. "I'm sorry if this is a little rude, but how did a plain looking nurse get some one like Jason Morgan? It certainly wasn't your looks." Sam asked not able to control herself.

"It's simple I'm great in bed or that's what my husband tells me. I'm the best he has and the only one who is able to satisfy him. He's told me all about his other loves. There is Carly an obsessive controlling shrew who after sleeping together a few times nearly a decade ago and helping to protect her son she thinks she's his soul mate and best friend, but she could never replace my place in his heart. Then there was Courtney Matthews the big racked idiot sister to Sonny. She would never have had chance if I allowed her, and had more faith in Jason at the time. The only way she was able to do it was with her big rack, Carly and Jason being depressed after losing me. Next is my good friend Robin. She helped make Jason into the man I love today and I will always be grateful for that, but she was a starter relationship for him as he grew mentally and he was a rebound for her after she lost Stone. Finally there is Sam McCall." Elizabeth said stopping for a moment as she see Sam was anticipating her response. "What a waste of a human being Samantha McCall was. She pretended to have self respect, but used her body in her cons seducing men for their money and even killing some of them. She managed to get Jax and Sonny which isn't surprising considering Sonny, but she managed to get pregnant and that's what brought Jason in being the kind and good friend to Carly and Sonny though neither deserved it. He pretended to be the father of her child, and that is how she got him. Jason loves children and she used that to her advantage getting her hooks into him and even threatening to have the child aborted. What kind of mother uses her unborn child that way? Next just because Jason is trying to keep her safe and blaming her mother she sleeps with Ric Lancing and then kills him along with innocent people. Through all this she doesn't except blame for her own actions. All of Jason's ex's were a little selfish and controlling even Robin, but I think Sam was the worst human being of them all. I am happy she is dead. Port Charles and the world is a much better place without her. As for me I don't try to control or manipulate Jason to force him to give me what I want. I am independent with two children that doesn't need a man to take care of me, but I want a man like Jason beside me to love me and our children and to help give us the best life he can. Oh and Jason thinks I'm great in bed. I did mention that already, but I thought I'd tell you that again. Does that answer your question Adrianna?" Elizabeth asked as she saw John and Emily walking over. Sam balled her fists with anger how dare she talk about her like that who did Elizabeth think she was. Sam desperately wanted to destroy the woman before her, but she knew she couldn't do anything now not with Elizabeth's guards and the cop here.

"Well I'm happy for Jason. Please let him know I enjoyed our talk and would really like to talk to him again." Sam said making a decision. She wasn't going to wait for Nikolas to deal with Elizabeth. She was going to get rid of her once and for all and do it herself. Sam still had money and contacts, and she was sure she could get some of Nikolas's men to help her out.

"Oh I know he wants to talk to you again." Elizabeth said smiling and waving hi to Emily and John.

"He does that's great. It was good to see you Elizabeth." Sam said smiling as she left. Yes she'd get rid of Elizabeth and maybe her kids and then get in good with the mourning Jason.

"You as well Adrianna." Elizabeth said as Emily and John walked over. "So how is my sister doing?" Elizabeth asked her friend and new sister in law.

"I'm doing great sis." Emily said smiling. "We didn't really get to talk for long at the gala and I want to hear all about the wedding I wasn't invited to after all we were going to be sisters." Emily said. She had wanted to be there when her brother and who she still considered her best friend got married, but she understood why they wanted to have a private one and it kept a secret.

"I don't worry I have pictures and a video of the wedding. I had wanted you, Robin, Brenda and the rest of my family and friends to be there so I made sure that there were lots of pictures taken and a video." Elizabeth explained and turned to John. "And you two have your own wedding to plan. John it's good to see you." Elizabeth smiled at Emily's fiancée.

"It's good to see you as well Mrs. Morgan. I think this is only the fourth time we've talked one on one since I arrived in Port Charles and not all of those times were pleasant."

"I know and I hope to rectify that since we're going to be family, and since we're going to be family please call me Elizabeth. I do enjoy hearing people call me Mrs. Morgan, but I want my family and friends to call me Elizabeth."

"All right Elizabeth it's nice to officially meet you." John said smiling and shaking her hand. "And who are these two?" John asked looking over at Cameron and Jake who were staring at the strange man with their mommy.

"Oh that's right I haven't introduced you to my sons yet, and Emily you haven't seen Jake yet. John this is my and Jason's sons Cameron Morgan and Jacob Morgan or Jake for short." Elizabeth said introducing John to Cameron and Jake. "Cameron say hello to John. Remember I told you he's Emily's fiancée and your future uncle." Elizabeth told her son.

"Hesslo I's Cameron." Cameron said introducing himself to John as he put his motorcycle and car in one and while the other shook John's larger hand.

"It's nice to meet you Cameron. I see you like motorcycles just like your father." John said looking at the small toy.

"Yes I's do." Cameron said smiling and showing John the toy. "When's I big I's going to have one just like daddy."

"I see you're time away has been good for you and Cameron." Emily said as Cameron began to launch in on his life in Italy after John asked him about his time living in Italy.

"Yes it has."

"Are you going to tell me what that was about with Adrianna?" Emily asked now that John's attention was fully with Cam.

"What? Adrianna and I just were having a talk about Jason."

"Yes, but it was more then that. I knew there was something more to her than she was letting on, and for some reason she looks really familiar. That's it you know here." Emily said quietly to her friend, and that prompted Elizabeth to pull Emily a little bit further away from John.

"Yes I know who she really is."

"Who is she?" Emily asked.

"Sam." Elizabeth simply said.

"Sam, but she's dead."

"So was Lucky, but he mysteriously came back to life. Think about it. They both were presumed dead on the same night at the attack at Shadybrook. Lucky mysteriously reappears soon after and then Adriana Cassadine appears. A Cassadine no one has seen or heard from for years. Em you must have seen the similarities to Sam, and then there is her voice which she can't just change over night no matter how many acting classes she takes." Elizabeth explained quietly and Emily thought for a second and agreed.

"John said he would look into her, but he's been busy with the corruption in Port Charles along with his partner's death. Does Jason know?" Emily asked.

"Yes he told me, and he's going to have a talk with her today. Em I know you love John and don't want to keep anything from her, but could you wait until tomorrow to tell him?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"For you and my brother I will wait until the morning. By then hopefully things will have changed for the better in Port Charles." Emily said remembering the talk she had with John about the warrants for the arrest of the DA and Commissioner along with Trevor Lancing.

"All right let's head in. It's been a while since I've had Kelly's food, and I want to hear all about your plans for your wedding." Elizabeth said as the two friends went back and joined John, Cam and Jake, and then headed inside.

* * *

><p>"Is everything set for tonight?" Trevor asked<p>

"Everything is set. The guards on Morgan's property might be ready for a boat, but I doubt they'll see the four swimmers swimming on to the property at night. They will disable the security and allow the rest of our men to get on the estate. By the time Morgan realizes what has happened it will be too late." George one of Trevor's enforcer's told his boss.

"Good. My patients has run out here in Port Charles. Once Morgan is gone no one else will dare stand against me." Trevor said. He knew this would upset Carly, but Trevor didn't care power and prestige was more important than his wife's concern or emotional well being.

"BOSS!" one of Trevor's guards yelled running into the room.

"Brett what is it?" Trevor asked the guard.

"I just got a call from one of our men at PCPD. Commissioner Smith has been arrested along with other officers." Brett quickly explained to his boss.

"WHAT?!" Trevor questioned in shock. "Get Everett on the phone now. I want to know what the hell is going on." Trevor told the guard who quickly dialed the phone and talked for moment until he looked nervously at his boss. "Well where is he?" Trevor asked impatiently.

"A half hour ago he was…he was arrested by the State Police and a representative of the New York State's Attorney's office." Brett told his boss which caused Trevor to pound his fist into his desk.

"Damn it." Trevor said, and a few seconds later they heard a lot crashing noise. "What the hell was that, and then he heard men announcing they were the police and for everyone to put get down on the ground.

"We need to leave boss." George told his boss about to grab his boss's arm.

"He's not going anywhere." Detective Harper said rushing into with his gun drawn followed by three PCPD officers and two state troopers. "Trevor Lancing you are under arrest." David told the mob boss.

"What is the meaning of this? I am Trevor Lancing. Do you know what that means?" Trevor asked in a demanding voice as George and Brett dropped their weapons.

"It means nothing to me." Charles Reid said entering the room.

"Nor does your name hold any wait to me." Abigale Garcia said following Charles into the room.

"Who are you?"

"Don't feign ignorance Mr. Lancing. I'm sure one of your few remaining informants in the PCPD have let you know what's happened to your commissioner and the D.A.. I am Charles Reid of the New York State's Attorney's Office and Mrs. Garcia represents the US Attorney's Office. You'll find that you're name has no barring or weight to us." Charles explained to the mob boss.

"Call my lawyer I'm sure he'll get me out of this in minutes." Trevor said trying to maintain his confidence and contain his anger, but Trevor knew he was in trouble.

"I'm sure he will try. Port Charles is a vibrant growing city that has far too long been under the weight of massive corruption, incompetent, negligent or down right criminal police work along with the stigma of the Cassadine and Spencer name, and organized crime. The governor, and my boss have had enough of it. We need to make an example of certain bad elements in this city and that includes you. Though I doubt making a case against you will be a all that difficult with all the crimes you have committed or allegedly have committed which includes murder, conspiracy to commit murder, gun running, drug trafficking, bribing of public officials and more that includes crossing state lines, importing undocumented and illegal goods which makes it not only a state matter, but a federal one as well."

"Yes my boss the US attorney has vowed to crack down on organized crime whether it be foreign like the Mexican drug cartels or home grown ones like you, so you see Mr. Lancing your time as a free man has come to an end." The thirty five year old Abigale Garcia explained to Trevor.

"Detective Harper you and Detective Hunter have done an exceptional job finding evidence and bringing all this together. Neither the governor nor my boss will forget this." Charles told David. "I'm sure the press has arrived, so why don't you Mr. Lancing out along with his cohorts, and take them down to the PCPD." Charles told David, and David led Trevor and his two men out of the room followed by Charles and Abigale when they were stopped by Carly.

"You can't do this." Carly demanded.

"Actually we can Mrs. Lancing we have a warrant for your husbands arrest along with another one to search his home. We have also begun seizing all his assets."

"WHAT!" Carly asked shocked. She couldn't lose her money, possessions or status.

"That's correct Mrs. Lancing. Also social services will be here tomorrow to check on your children and to see if they should remain with you. I'd advice you not to interfere with our investigations or try to run with the children that would land you in prison." Charles said leaving a stunned Carly to desperately try to figure out what to do, and only one name popped in her head and that was Jason.

* * *

><p>Jason's men followed Adrianna all day as she spent all day shopping on the main land before heading back to Spoon Island while reporting to Jason letting him know where she was and when a good opportunity it was to have a talk with the woman. In the late after noon as the sky was lite up by the setting sun Jason purposely ran into on a quiet quardor on the way back to the docks. When Adrianna (Sam) saw Jason her eyes sparked lighting up and smiled as she walked toward Jason as her two guards followed.<p>

"Jason just the man I wanted to see. I've been thinking about you since the last time we talked." Sam said getting close to Jason and gently touching his arm in a display of affection.

"And I have been thinking about you as well. I've been wanting to talk to you privately since we met. Do you have time?" Jason asked. He didn't like hurting woman or children, but Sam he truly wanted to, but he was willing to play nice and make a deal with her so he can find out Carly's true involvement in trying to kill Elizabeth last October. He already planned to take her children away from her, but this was to determine what other punishment he would give out toward his former friend.

"Yes of course I have time."

"Thank you." Jason said motioning Adrianna over toward a picnic table that overlooked the docks and lake. Jason had thought about kidnapping the woman, but Nikolas's men were on high alert and Sam was smart enough to stay in public area's where it would be a big risk for someone like Jason to grab her. Jason sat at one side of the table while Adrianne sat across from him.

"I'm glad we could talk, because I think we have a connection. I know I felt it when we talked a few nights ago, as if we were meant to meet and be together." Sam said reaching across the table and touched his hand in hers. Jason cringed at her touch and pulled his hand back confusing Sam.

"That's not why I wanted to talk to you." Jason told her. "I wanted you to talk a look at something." Jason said laying down very thick folder in front of Sam. "Here is a file on a woman I despise, but out of my own loneliness and stupidity let in my life and my family and suffered for it. She thinks she's done nothing wrong and blames everyone else for her mistakes, not taking responsibility for her own actions. I wanted you have your opinion on the woman, and what I should do about her." Jason told her motioning for Adrianna to look at the folder, and she did opening it finding a picture of her old self. The files inside were about her Sam McCall from her past and her past cons to her crimes in Port Charles. There was detailed information on the crimes she had committed and witness statements detailing what she had done. What truly caught her attention and terrified her was the information on her supposed death and what happened after. Sam saw the name of the plastic surgeon on a page and a statement that Adrianne Cassadine was really Sam McCall. There was also information on the real Adrianna Cassadine who had died years ago, and included a death certificate. "So Adrianna or should I say Sam what should I do about this woman?" Jason asked staring darkly at Sam who gulped. The guards who were a few feet away looked like they were going to draw their guns. Jason had his own men in the shadows ready to strike, but he didn't want it to turn into a shootout. He needed to know Carly's true extent in the plot to kill his wife. Carly was smart, and Jason former friend's were remarkably clean. She had watched Sonny, Jason and Lorenzo for years and knew how to keep her hands clean, after all Carly was an expert at getting other people to do her dirty work.

"I…I don't know…what you are talking about or who this Sam McCall woman is." Sam said trying to convince Jason, but it had no chance of working.

"Can it Sam. Didn't you think I'd recognize you? Your voice, how you talk, your face and eyes, and how you dress. I have it all ingrained in my memory of the woman who tried to kill the woman I loved and shot me." Jason said pointing to his head. "You might have changed your face some and the color of your eyes, but the way you walk is the same. You still dress slutty like the cheap whore you always have been, and that voice is unmistakeable. Then there was Lucky. If that sick bastard could miraculously come back from the dead than why couldn't you. That was enough to convince me it was you Sam, and I had my men along with some contacts begin to dig into Adrianna's past, and what Helena and Nikolas were doing before and after the incident at Shadybrook. Sam there is enough information for the police to force you to do a DNA test and for you to rot in prison for the rest of your miserable life." Jason explained to the vindictive and pathetic woman. Sam looked at Jason and knew there was no convincing him and began to formulate another plan.

"All right Jason what do you want?" Sam asked coming to a decision. She'd help Jason in anyway using it to her advantage. She may not be able to have Jason, but she'd make sure he wouldn't have Elizabeth or the children either.

"I want you to tell me all about Carly and her involvement in your plan to get rid of Elizabeth on Halloween night. If you do that I won't kill you or worse end up like Lucky the loser." Jason told her as he put a small tap recorder on the table and hit record.

"All right I'll tell you everything." Sam said knowing this was her only chance. "Carly knew about my plan to get rid of Ric and Elizabeth. While she was in New York I paid her a visit and told her what I wanted to do. I may be a con artist, but Carly truly knows how to manipulate people, hell she's done it to you for years. Anyway she came up with the plan to use the Halloween time and her party to strike. Carly played nice for you and Elizabeth so you would show up. She gave me a copy of the master keys to the Metro Court, so I could get access to the generator room and freely move through the building. The time of year made it easy for me to wear wigs and sneak around Port Charles unnoticed. I had only intended to kill your man stealing whore of a wife Elizabeth, but Carly wanted me to kill her slowly. She wanted me to knock her out and sneak her to one of the access rooms where I could slowly torture Elizabeth and kill her. It would look like the same killer who killed Ric, Cruz and the security guards did. Mac and the PCPD would think it was a serial killer. With Elizabeth out of the way you would go back to Carly for comfort as her friend and I would return and I would help forget the pathetic woman and we could be the together as a family as we were always meant to be." Sam happily explained wishing things had worked out that way. "Of course things didn't go according to plan and I had to shoot you. I couldn't let Elizabeth have you. I wanted Elizabeth and Ric dead, but it was Carly's plan she was the mastermind and my backer here in Port Charles." Sam explained to Jason.

"Is that everything?" Jason asked seething. His so called friend was going to pay.

"Yes, so am I free to go?" Sam asked getting up.

"I said I wouldn't kill you now, but that doesn't mean I won't. Sam you have forty eight hours to disappear for Port Charles and the United States. I am being very, very generous here Sam. After everything you've done including trying to kill my Elizabeth and shooting me, so take my generosity and leave. I don't want to see you or hear your voice ever again." Jason said getting up from his seat turning to leave.

"And if I don't." Sam demanded not liking being threatened.

"Then you will end up like Lucky, and you don't want to end up like Lucky. His fate is far worse than death could ever be. Forty eight hours Sam, a second longer and your life as you know it is over." Jason said turning to go meet his wife who was by now on her way to see Lucky. Sam seethed, but knew Jason wasn't bluffing which meant she had to come up with a plan to get rid of Elizabeth and her bastards quickly and then disappear.

* * *

><p>Across the city in a basement remote and secure warehouse Lucky screamed as he looked around at his body. Through the last day Lucky's torturer had slowly cut his body to peaces with his toes, feet and legs. Jason's men kept him awake through most of it with drugs and alive with fresh blood transfusions. The pain was agonizing, and not only that he had to watch as some wild dogs ate his cut off body parts while his fingers and hands were broken. Sure he knew that Elizabeth and Jason knew about his involvement in her gang rape, but the night before he thought he had everything planned out. Going into hiding an biding his time to strike, but he had underestimated Jason, and now he lay on a hospital bed looking at his changed body knowing he'll never walk again infuriated him. He so wanted to make Jason and Elizabeth pay. Lucky dreamed as Jason and Elizabeth to watch as he killed their children and smiled as he imaged tying Jason done as he forced him to watch as he raped Elizabeth over and over again. Finally he would force Elizabeth to watch as he tortured Jason and finally burnt Jason alive. After which Elizabeth would be broken and truly know her place as his sex slave and nothing more. Lucky was smiling brightly when he was brought out of his fantasy world when he heard the door to his cell click and his torture come in.<p>

"Well Lucky your pain and suffering is almost over, but before we move to the the final fase there is someone here to see you." The man said smiling as he held open the door for the beautiful Elizabeth Morgan wearing an aqua glass colored strapless pushup mini-dress. The wife of Jason Morgan strode in confidently to address her former friend, lover and husband who was the worst mistake of her life even more so than her other regret being Ric Lancing.

"Hello Lucky." Elizabeth said confidently. She had asked Jason to let her see Lucky alone for a few minutes, and he agreed to do so while he talked with Sam. Now being in the same room with Lucky she felt nervous, but not afraid. She wasn't afraid of Lucky, but she was nervous and hesitant on what to say to her ex-friend.

"Well if it isn't my hor of an ex-wife. Where is the monster of a husband, out robbing, killing and stealing?" Lucky spat at Elizabeth as he struggled fruitlessly to get his broken and twisted hands loose from their bonds all the while starring at his gorgeous ex-wife with lust and hatred.

"Jason is busy with your friend Adrianna Cassadine or should I say Sam McCall." Elizabeth said smiling at Lucky letting him know that she and Jason knew that Sam was alive. "I requested to speak to you alone while Jason is having a chat with your sad and pathetic friend who just like you she can't accept responsibility or her own actions."

"I have nothing to say to unless you're here get own your hands and knees begging for forgiveness and swearing to be mine for the the rest of your life." Lucky demanded of her ex-wife and admitted that though Elizabeth had suffered through a gang rape and nearly dieing and losing her son she looked fine. Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with life, and she looked more beautiful than ever even with the scar on her forehead. Lucky had hoped that Elizabeth would have broken after all that was done to her, but he was sorely mistaken.

"Good because I don't want to hear anything from you. As I was coming here to talk to you there was a lot of thoughts going through my mind. Did I let you try to explain yourself or as why you did what you did in raping me." Elizabeth explained and before Lucky could respond she continued. "I know what you're going to say that you didn't rape me, but you did rape me Lucky. You were in the room with the men recording my rape, so you did rape me Lucky which make you just like your father and what he did to Laura. Next you emotionally raped me by sending me that tape and releasing it online. You failed in everything you tried to do to me just like you're a failure in everything you've attempted from being a photographer to a cop, so I realized I don't want explanations or excuses. No I want you to listen and then I will tell you your fate that I think you truly deserve." Elizabeth explained to Lucky.

"Like I care what you have to say."

"What you want doesn't matter. I was just a teenage girl when I first met you. You and the Spencer's were exciting and new. I had a huge crush on you the young thrill seeking Lucky Spencer son to the legendary Luke Spencer. I should have realized that you were a user and an emotional manipulator and blackmailer like your father, but I was blind. You were using me right off, because the only reason you were around me was because you really wanted Sarah. That led me to agreeing to go to the Valentines Day's dance with you, but as soon as you got a hint that Sarah was interested in you, you cast me aside like I was garbage and your actions led to my rape. I should have hated you for that, but just because you found me and helped me I felt I owned you Lucky when I didn't owe you a damn thing. I thought I owed you so much that I didn't get the help I truly needed, and instead went about trying to fix your screwed up family. I should regret meeting you, I really should but I don't." Elizabeth continued to explain. "You see Lucky if it weren't for you I don't think I would have met my soul mate and the love of my life in my husband Jason Morgan. Without your faked death I wouldn't have been in Jake's that night and Jason wouldn't have saved me and shown me the wind."

"Some great love being married to a mobster and birthing his demon spawn." Lucky spat.

"I've come to realize Jason was my first love, my last love and I've always loved him. Looking back on our time together it was nothing but a young girls crush along with guilt and obligation. That wasn't love what I have with Jason is love. Hell what I had with Ric was love. What I had with you was nothing close to love. I just wanted to tell you that Lucky, to let you know that you no longer have a hold over me. I don't feel guilty or bad for what's happened to you or what is going to happen to you in a few minutes. Lucky you are nothing but an after thought. After I walk through that door I won't think about you again. I won't reflect on what could have been or mull over what I've done for you. Once I walk out of this room you will be nothing but a painful distant memory that will fade quickly with time, but before that I should tell you what I have decided to do with you Lucky." Elizabeth told Lucky with a genuine vicious smile on her face that Lucky as never seen before in his life.

"You're just going to kill me. I'm sure you won't let Jason hurt me anymore and I know you can't stomach hurting anyone you being the so called angel of Port Charles, so I'm sure you're just going to let your freak of a husband kill me." Lucky goaded Elizabeth still not believing she could kill him or hurt him.

"Actually you are partially right Lucky." Jason said walking into the room and up to his wife whom took her husband in by the neck and brought his head down for a deep and passionate kiss. Lucky looked on with revulsion and loathing as the kiss continued until the married couple had to come up for air and Jason put his arm around his wife. "Lucky I did have this done to you and my beautiful wife agreed, but I wanted you dead when it was over. My wife disagreed with me, and I had promised her that she could decide what happens to you, so what happens next is her decision and hers alone. All I am here to do since I know what she's decided to do is support my Elizabeth and enjoy the look of terror in what she has planned for you oh and you should know that I know Adrianna Cassadine is really my ex Sam McCall. She has been dealt with as will your brother, Carly and all the others who've hurt my wife and family." Jason told Lucky satisfied with the shocked look on his face. Jason then turned and kissed the top of his wife's head. "All right it's your time honey unless you've changed your mind?" Jason asked of his wife.

"No I haven't." Elizabeth said told her husband and walked toward Lucky. "I honestly thought about just killing you, but then I look back and thought of all the pain you caused other and me. What you were trying to do me was make me suffer for the rest of my life with my second rape and the tape you released. I'm sure you wanted to have some men kill Jason. Then I would have come groveling back to you begging for forgiveness and mercy, but I am stronger then that, so I have decided that death is too nice of a punishment. I believe there is a hell and you will go there where you Lucky will suffer for all eternity, but I can't take a chance that there is no hell or you'll find a way to lie and manipulate your way into heaven so I am going to give you a living hell like the one you've tried to give me."

"What are…you going to do to me haven't I been punished enough already?" Lucky asked hoping the compassionate Elizabeth he remembered, and counted on to manipulate who show him mercy, and let him live, but as he saw the dark glint in her eyes void of any compassion Lucky wasn't going to happen, and Elizabeth responded as if she knew what was he was thinking.

"I'm sorry Lucky, but you obliterated any good emotions, and memories I had toward you. Here is what I am going to do, and what more is going to be done to you. First I am going to enjoy castrate you. You don't need your dick. You certainly didn't know how to use it, and the world doesn't need anymore Spensor's. You don't have to worry the doctors haven't let you die yet and they will continue to keep you alive. Next Jason's men will cut out your tongue tongue so no one will have to listen to you drone on about the great Spencer family, how they world owes your family and that you can do no wrong. I think the worlds heard of enough of your families whining and self inflated egos. Finally the men are going to brand you a rapist on your forehead, chest and back. The world will know what kind of man you are. I will make sure you are known through out the world. There will be no remote far-flung part of the world the name Lucky Spencer hasn't been heard, and no one will look at you with sympathy or kindness; instead all you'll see is unkind eyes filled with pity, anger or nothing at all as you won't be worth their time and thoughts. Lucky this is what you deserve for all you have done to the citizens of Port Charles, and especially me." Elizabeth said as she was handed a large stainless steel surgical knife by Jason's doctors and nurses who walked into the room as well as putting on a over sized hospital gown to protect her cloths from blood spatter.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Lucky screamed in fear. "You said you'll let me live then I will talk to the police and have you arrested Elizabeth and Nicolas will have you killed." Lucky told them trying to stop Jason's men from pulling down his pants, but it was to no avail.

"Lucky I have thought of this." Jason told Lucky. "You see Lucky you don't know where you are and all evidence of this place will be destroyed when the warehouse is burnt to the ground tomorrow morning. Old buildings like this are fire hazards. With one spark the building will be engulfed in flames in just minutes burning up all the evidence of what transpired here. With the police there will be no evidence for what happened here except your word against Elizabeth and mine, and who would believe you Lucky. Who would believe a man who faked his own death to escape Port Charles and hired men to rape Elizabeth, and besides that Elizabeth and I have airtight alibis for tonight plus from reading the newspapers the PCPD will be busy the cleaning house the next few days, and our brother Nicolas will soon be to busy to try and seek vengeance for what will happen to you."

Elizabeth…please…don't" Lucky pleaded with his ex-wife who slowly walked toward him with the surgical knife as a guard pulled away the covering the bandaged and bloody lower body of Lucky. Lucky struggled in his bindings, but couldn't stop what was about to be done to him. Jason stood behind his brave and vengeful wife ready to step in if she decided not go through with Lucky's punishment. Jason knew Elizabeth had not feelings or sympathy for Lucky anymore and thought he deserved to be punished, but it was another thing to carry it out her self. Elizabeth wasn't against violence as long as it was to protect family and loved ones, but what had been done to Lucky was different, and far more extreme. Rose had told Jason that the Elizabeth he knew before her gang rape was would never come back. Yes Rose told Jason that the old loving, compassionate, and unselfish Elizabeth was still there, but with a dark side Jason had never seen until this moment has Elizabeth didn't hesitate as she bent down grabbing Lucky's balls and slowing slicing off Lucky's dick all the while showing no emotion as Lucky's agonizing screams of pain echoed throughout the room. Elizabeth knew from being a nurse how to use a surgical knife efficiently, and just after a few cuts Lucky's cock dropped to the floor with blood spraying everywhere. A grey haired doctor quickly cauterized the wound to stop the bleeding as Lucky laid down passed out on the bed.

"Doctor could you please wake Lucky up there is something I need to say to him before I go?" Elizabeth asked the doctor while using a towel a guard gave her to wipe Lucky's blood off her face, and then removing the hospital gown.

"All right Mrs. Morgan." The short grey hair doctor told Elizabeth rubbing smelling salts under Lucky's nose until Lucky slowly came to in a partially conscious state.

"Lucky." Elizabeth said standing beside her ex-husband turning his head so she could look him in the eyes as she bent down to get face to face with Lucky. "Lucky I see the hatred you have for me in your eyes, and you know what I don't care. I want you to live with, and more importantly I don't want you to leave Port Charles. In fact I won't allow it. If you try to leave Port Charles I'll have you dragged back here. Lucky I want Port Charles to be your living hell. Living with that hate while watching Jason, and I along with our family wonderful adventure filled life while you have nothing, and can't do anything about it. As we speek Jason's men are emptying all your accounts, so you won't have any money. Nicolas won't be a problem soon, Laura is fortunately gone as is Luke. Bobbie won't help you not after what you have done, and Lulu will have to decide whether she wants a bright future or a dark one by helping her brother." Elizabeth unemotionally explained to Lucky as he starred up at her with pained and hate filled eyes. "Live Lucky alone in your pathetic existence knowing you have nothing, and not being able to do a single thing about it while watch us and the rest of the citizens of Port Charles live happy lives." Elizabeth said wrapping her arm around her husband, and walking out of the room with the doors closing behind them. Elizabeth continued to walk, but Jason hesitated stopping.

"Elizabeth." Jason called out quietly. Elizabeth turned and saw the concern in her husbands mesmerizing eyes. Elizabeth moved into her husband's arms hugging Jason. They stood there for a moment in their own world as Jason resting his head on Elizabeth's head.

"I'm fine Jason" Elizabeth told her husband. "I know your concerned for me my well being, but I'm fine. Lucky deserved what I did to him, and while I don't like violence or being involved in it I don't regret for a moment castrating Lucky for all his done. He deserves all that has been done, and will be done to him. You trust and love me right?" Elizabeth asked Jason intertwining their hands.

"Without question."

"I will talk to Rose tomorrow, but trust that I am fine. I'm not having a mental break, and I certainly don't want to get involved with your business or the violent side of it. I want to live a peaceful, but fantastic life with my family having more children, celebrating the holidays with friends and family, painting, and traveling the world, but I had to do this for me. Do you understand?" Elizabeth asked her Husband

"Yes and we will truly be able to live that life very soon." Jason said softly kissing his wife.

"Good. Now let's go home to our children, and our bright future." Elizabeth said letting go of one of Jason's hands while leading Jason with the other out of the building while Lucky's tongue was being removed.


End file.
